Son of the Sea? Daughter of Rome?
by Lady of the North Star
Summary: Percy was rescued by Leto after his/her real father died. Adopted by Poseidon, Percy had now a loving family and an overprotective brother. However the Fates are cruel and led him/her to his/her destiny that supposedly entwines it with a certain moon goddess. The wars will come, and it will come in a vengeance. (Warning: Some scenes are a bit graphic) Long story
1. Big Bad Hooded Monster

Chapter One

Leto watched in happiness as her little children ran around the beach playing, it had been a complete change for her life ever since Apollo got rid of the snake that Hera sent to torment her day by day. Sure they may still hide, but at least they no longer had to run. A small shack of building stood at the edge of the forest that resembled their home now. A few friendly dryads and satyrs took pity on her and helped her built the place.

"Mama, Apollo is teasing me again," cried little Artemis as she run back to her mother's arms closely followed by his brother

"What did you do this time Apollo?" asked Leto as she cooed at the little four-year old goddess that clung to her.

"Nothing mama, I just told her that I am older than her," protested the blond-haired kid. "She won't accept it so I splashed her with water from the sea,"

"My eyes hurt you meanie!" shouted Artemis waving her tiny fists at her brother making Leto smile at how cute it is.

"It's water Arty," defended her male child. "Water doesn't hurt at all,"

"It's salty,"

"So?"

"It hurts!"

"No it doesn't!"

"Why don't you try it then?"

"Alright you two enough," chided Leto gently. "Apollo say sorry to your sister about splashing her. Artemis calm down,"

"But mama I didn't do anything wrong!" whined her male child.

"Apollo!"

"Yes mama. Sorry Arty about splashing you," said Apollo making her sister smile at him.

"Let's build castles again mama," laughed Artemis as she crawled down her mother before grabbing her hand and dragging her to the beach laughing loudly.

Leto chuckled despite herself as she watched the two argue back and forth as they built the sand castle. Leto smiled at the simplicity of it all, it seems like only yesterday when she is pregnant with the two and is running for their lives as they are tracked by the monster sent by Zeus' wife.

She does not blame Hera at all with her actions, the queen of the gods have every right to be angry with her husbands' infidelity. If she was her, she'll be doing the same thing as Hera. It was Zeus' fault that things turn out the way they were. Even though she was tricked by the King of the gods by lying about him having no wife yet, Leto knew that partly she is also to blame. She should have made Zeus swore to the River Styx before she allowed him on her bed. Still what's done is done already, and Leto was happy having her twin children with her.

"Mama look, its my castle," Apollo called out as she pointed the odd lump of dirt that resembled an ice cream as his castle.

"That's no castle," Artemis called out to the side. "Mama look, my castle's better than Apollo's," Leto had to admit she had a point. Her castle at least looked like a castle, unlike Apollo's.

"Ha, mine's taller than yours Arty!" smirked Apollo as he looked down at the sand that resembles his.

"At least mine has design," sniffed Artemis. "And don't call me Arty!"

"A castle must be big, not pretty," pointed out Apollo and Leto sighed as the two siblings began arguing again. Sometimes she wondered if the two are ever brother and sister. They keep on squabbling with one another for no reason and she can't help but be the mediator on most of their arguments.

"The perks of being a mother," sighed Leto as she sat on the beach a few yards away from the squabbling of the teenagers.

Looking at the sunset, Leto smiled at it. No matter how long it is she had lived, she had always loved watching the sun set on the ocean. An orange glow covered the sky bringing the end of the day and Leto knew that its going to be dinner time soon. Dusting herself off, she turned to the two siblings which is still arguing their sand castles now forgotten on the beach.

"Artemis, Apollo. Come on you two we're going home,"Leto called out.

"Aww mama please just a couple more of minutes on the beach," whined Apollo as Leto pulled him in the arm.

"Tomorrow Apollo. Unless you want to miss dinner,"

"Ooh mama what are we going to eat today?" asked Artemis as she climbed up Leto's shoulder fiddling with her mother's hair.

"I don't know, what do you want fish or rabbit?" asked Leto as both of her children piped up at the same time.

"Fish mama fish," cried Apollo.

"No fair!" protested Artemis. "You chose last time, I want rabbit!"

"Those who eat rabbits are dumb Arty,"

"What did you say?!" hissed the auburn-haired girl as she waved her hand at her brother.

"Enough you two. The one who is the most quiet until we reached our house will get to choose dinner tonight," said Leto bringing the discussion to an abrupt halt as neither child wanted to be beaten by the other.

"But-,"

"Quiet Apollo,"

"Yes mum," grumbled the male god as he kicked at a nearby stone.

The two walked now in silence as Artemis braided her hair while happily clinging on her shoulders. As they walked, Leto noticed that her son kept on fidgeting and fidgeting at the silence. The Titan smiled inwardly as she knew that Apollo hated the silence. That was the main reason why it was so obvious that his domain one day would be music. Already he is practicing it every time he can when he was at the house. That alone should have been good for him, but for the other two residents, not so much. Artemis once commented that his music is like a cat screeching, only with a human voice.

"Mama how long before we arrive?" protested Apollo after another ten minutes of walking in the jungle.

"It's just over the corner Apollo," lied Leto. She knew that Apollo had a tendency to whine as he get tired.

"Why didn't you just teleport us there ma?" asked Apollo as he kicked at a nearby fern. "My feet hurt,"

"You're just lazy," Artemis teased, poking her tongue out at him.

"Says you who are not walking," responded Apollo making Artemis ball out her fists on him again.

"You meanie!"

"Lazy girl,"

"Blondie!"

"I am blond," laughed Apollo out making Leto roll her eyes as they insulted at one another again.

Taking the final turn, on the game trail they usually follow. Leto was about to let her daughter down when she spotted something wrong that made her blood run cold as she took on the scene. Her body stiffened as she saw wolf after wolf dead around the cabin. Some of them grotesquely killed that their faces are unrecognizable. Blood pooled around the stones of the hut making the scene even more horrifying.

"Mama what's the black shapes on the ground?" asked Artemis as she also spotted the dead bodies when Leto stiffened. "Mama are those doggies? Mama why are they not moving?! Mama I'm scared!" she cried loudly just in time as Apollo also took in the horrible scene.

"Mum! What happened?" asked the future sun god as a bow fit for his age materialized in his hands.

"Apollo! Take your sister and get the hell out of here!"ordered Leto as she set Artemis on the ground.

"Wait? Mama what are you doing?" asked Apollo in a panic as her sister buried her face in his shoulders to avoid seeing the dead wolves.

"I'm going to take something from the house Apollo. Get to the trees where the dryads can protect you!" ordered Leto sternly as her male child refused to budge.

"Mama we are not leaving you,"

"Go Apollo, don't make me angry at you!" snapped Leto and this time Apollo obeyed, galvanized by the stern command.

"Mama noo! Apollo don't leave me! Mama! Mama!" wailed Artemis the moment Apollo took off.

Leto drew the small bronze knife she wore and slowly went towards their house ignoring the frantic wails of her daughter as she broke cover checking the bodies for life before hiding at a tree beside the house. Normally Leto would have ran with her children already but half of her needed belongings are inside the house that Leto needed for them to survive. Leto's not stupid, she knew that she is not alone here today. The forest is too quiet and even the birds did not sing or the trees rustle.

Moving as silently as she can using the shadows cast by the moon to pad softly towards the edge of her house, Leto finally released the breath she was holding as she reached the side of her house that she was aiming for.

When the dryads and satyrs built the place. Leto had made her personal escape route discreetly at the side near the back. It is a small tunnel, big enough for one person to crouch but small enough to prevent any undue noise and suspicion for any hunters. Some might say she is paranoid, but nine months of avoiding Hera and her monsters have given Leto more than enough reason to protect her family.

Tapping the hidden delta symbol on the wood, Leto smiled inwardly as she heard the familiar creak of wood as the wood disentangled itself showing her passageway. Tucking her dress over her girdle, the Titan crept in sealing the passageway along the way. It won't do her any good after all if whoever is responsible for this massacre be able to crept after her.

Being as silent as possible, Leto stalked onward using the gleam of her blade to light the dark tunnel. Thankfully it is not a long one seeing her house is small. In a manner of minutes, Leto finally reached the familiar cellar door that she designed. Poking the edge with the knife, she heard the all familiar click as the lock opened.

The smell that met Leto was horrid and she barely recognized the once familiar dining room of their house. All the utensils was at disarray, the small compartment where she hid all the food and pans are broken and the single dining table thrown across the living room. A couple of wolves also lay dead there butchered to pieces.

Covering her nose with the hem of her skirt, Leto ignored the wrecked living room before padding slowly towards the bedroom which is also in the same state, A large black wolf was lying on the side with three deep gouges on it and Leto recognized it immediately.

"Romulus!" called out Leto as she knelt over the wolf's body. In her surprise she noticed that it is still shallowly breathing. Before she could touch it however, a large half-lidded yellow eye opened and if wolves chuckle. This one just did.

"Leto, nice to see you again,"

"Romulus what are you doing here? What happened to your pack? Who did this? Where is your sister, Lupa?" Leto asked as she pressed a towel into the great wolf's wounds.

"Shhh! Be silent Titan!" hissed the wolf and Leto barely heard it but she was sure something passed outside like a passing wind.

"Romulus-,"

"No, shut up and listen Leto," coughed the wolf as it struggled for breath. "I'm not dumb enough not to recognize that I won't survive the night. This wound is fatal and I am fading. At your drawer where you hide the future weapons of your children is my daughter. You must get her out, keep her safe for me Leto and I will forever be grateful," more coughs came from the wolf and his breathing became even more shallow.

"Does Zeus knows about this?"

"No and I really prefer if he does not," smiled the wolf. "That child of mine will be the god of an empire that will fall. Thus the fates decreed her fate. Go Leto for the monster hunting me, is also hunting you!" Romulus gave one more cough before turning into golden dust.

Leto did not waste any more time, being as silent as possible. She opened the trap door near the bed where she hid the divine weapons of her children. Immediately a young black-haired boy with green eyes about and a scared look glance up to her in panic as it cringed even more inwardly. Leto was confused, Romulus told her that it will be her daughter but this one is a boy. However she doesn't have time for this. She could feel her hair standing up as whoever massacred the wolves are coming back. She needed to go and get her children.

"Hello," smiled Leto as she tried to hide her panic as she heard again the unfamiliar movement outside. "I am Leto. Your father sent me to get you. What's your name?"

"Papa told me to hide. He said bad monster killing my friends. Where's Fang, Claw and Bit?"

"They're at the same place as your daddy sweetheart," said Leto as she pocketed the small bracelets of her children that is charmed to be powerful weapons later. "Bad monster is still coming but we need to get you out of here,"

"Papa told me to stay, Papa told me safe here," argued the child as he cringed even more further in the trapdoor.

"What is your name?"

"Percy,"

"Look here Percy," said Leto gently though her hair is nearly screaming in alarm as the strange presence increased. "Bad monster is searching the house and has heard us already. Your Papa wanted you safe and safe means coming with me. I promise,"

"You not giving me to bad monster?" asked the child green eyes sparkling in hesitation.

"No Percy, I will not. But we need to leave now!" said the Titan. Leto did not hesitate as Percy reached out, she immediately took his hand and let her power flow through him putting the five-year old in a deep sleep.

Cradling the little kid at her arms. Leto creeped on the hallway relieved that she did not meet whatever that destroyed the pack. Passing over the kitchen, Leto opened again the trap door throwing herself and her new package just in time as she heard an alien shriek that sent her skin on edge. Immediately there followed the sound of skittering and Leto closed the door in hurry just in time as the sound came closer.

Hurrying along the dark tunnel with the odd bundle in her arms, Leto felt her breaths came in deep shallows as she finally reached the end. Pushing the entrance open, Leto was surprised seeing one of the dryads that helped her build her house waiting.

"Berry, Foxglove what are you doing here?" asked Leto as she pushed herself off the hidden entrance.

"My lady you need to run!" said the dryad in panic as she kept throwing glances at the house.

"Do you know who did this Berry?" Leto asked as she also glanced at the now darkened home.

"A creature whose name we cannot utter my lady. You need to run or you would end up like Romulus' pack. Don't bother with stealth my lady, you need to run until you reach the sea where you can call for Poseidon's help to save you!"

"Wait, what about my children?"

"They're still there where you left them my lady, you need to go now!" said the dryad before poofing back to her tree.

Leto did not waste any more time. Pushing her legs as fast as she could, she followed the game trail of the forest until she saw the familiar abuburn and blonde hair of her children who is hiding at a tree. Immediately the two jumped down and slammed into her nearly throwing off her feet and the precious cargo she carried.

"Mama don't leave us again, I'm so afraid," sobbed Artemis as she clutched her mother's dress.

"Mama who's that?" asked Apollo gesturing at the sleeping boy cradled in her arms.

"This is your new brother Apollo, his name is Percy,"  
"Oohhh I have a new brother? He's cute," commented Artemis before blushing and turning away to hide her face.

"Aww Arty has a crush," teased Apollo as Artemis blushed even further.

"I do not! And don't call me Arty!"

"Anyway Mama how old is -"

SKREEEEEEEEE!

Leto paled as she forgot about the monster that killed Romulus. She was so absorbed on catching up with her family that she nearly forgot about it. Beside her she saw Apollo and Artemis lose whatever color they had in their face as they saw at the far distance a black cloaked figure who seemed to crouch and sniff around before finally raising its hooded head and looked straight at them.

"Mommmy!" screamed Artemis in fear as the cloaked figure ran straight at them. It was still a way off but Leto was sure it would reach them easily if they don't...

"Run!" shouted Leto pulling her daughter in her free hand and balancing the other to keep the sleeping Percy from falling. Beside her she could feel Apollo sprinting as fast as his legs can carry him as she kept up in pace with him.

"Where are we going Mama?" asked Artemis as they plunged into the forest the branches and leaves cutting their faces as they urged themselves onward.

"To the sea Artemis. It's time you children meet your uncle. Now keep running! Apollo take the lead. No lefts and rights just straight forward," ordered Leto as she pushed her son forward who seemed to double his effort.

Taking a look back, Leto panicked as she saw the cloaked figure bashing aside Dryads and Satyrs that tried to slow it down. As distracted as it is, it seemed to be catching up to them, fast,. Eyes brimming with tears, Leto pushed more effort to her children as her tired legs are able. A whipping branch bashed her face and she could feel golden inchor flow from her nose making breathing even harder.

Finally with a blessed hope, Leto smelled the sea breeze as she burst out from the jungle with her two children running over the darkened beach that reflected the night's sky. Leto wasted no more time, gesturing Apollo to follow her, she waded waist deep in the water before calling out in a loud voice.

"Nephew! Poseidon Lord of the seas. It is I Leto of Delos. I need your help nephew, please have mercy on us," Normally Leto would not do this since Zeus would claim her children. Poseidon is no big fan of his brother but there are many in his court that is. This time Leto had no choice. It was this or let them die.

The moment Leto finished calling out there was a sudden roar from the trees and Artemis shrieked at her side. Out came the hooded figure with a satyr on its back bashing its cowled head with a club. In a swift motion that even gods cannot even rival, the monster grabbed the satyr in a ninety degree angle, plucking it like a paper before touring the poor nature spirit in half.

"Mommmmy!" screamed Artemis as she hid behind her mother as Leto stood there dumbstrack as the monster waded after them.

"Don't you dare come near and hurt my family!" Apollo shouted behind her and before Leto could look, a pair of golden arrows flew from Apollo's small bow which the cloaked figure swatted indifferently.

"I love you my children," Leto whispered hugging the three children to her as the monster approached them with its hands raised and poised to kill. She felt the small hands of Apollo and Artemis cover her and she held the sleeping Percy further as a great wave finally came over them.

...

...

...

(Moments Later)

Leto woke up to the surprising sight of a shark hovering over her. Immediately she yelped swatting the marine animal away who grumbled something strange before leaving outside the door. Looking around, Leto sighed in relief as she recognized Poseidon's kingdom. Formerly it belonged to Oceanus of course but Leto had to give it to Poseidon, the sea god had nice decor tastes.

"Aunt you're awake," a jolly voice called out and Leto looked up from her bed to see the black-bearded grin of her nephew who was followed by a merman with two tails.

"Auntie meet my son Triton and my heir," he gestured to the merman who bowed to me.

"It's nice to meet you Lady Leto. My name is Triton,"

"Nice to meet you too Triton, I must say you do have your father's looks," Leto commented much to the pride of the beaming merman who bowed once again to his father before swimming away. When the door closed, Poseidon's face immediately began to grew serious.

"This is serious Leto. What is that monster that is chasing you?"

"I had no idea," the Titan answered slumping back to her pillow. "Did it also come here?" she asked pointedly imagining that black cloaked figure swimming and heading over at Poseidon's realm.

"No you're safe here Auntie. No one could enter the oceans without my permission," waved Poseidon off before his expressiond darkened. "Though when I sent a company of fifty cyclops to bring it in chains. None of them returned,"

"I'm not surprised nephew. That monster took down Romulus and his entire pack," Leto answered, the stunned the sea god.

"R-romulus was defeated?" he asked in disbelief. "But he and his pack is one of the geatest warriors. Even Atlas feared challenging them when they are together,"

"I know and that is what surprises me. When I arrived home last night, all of the wolves are dead and Romulus faded. It was the messiest kills I've ever seen nephew,"

"What do you mean Leto?"

"Those dead bodies Poseidon," Leto informed him shivering at the memory. "They are not killed in precision nephew. They are torn apart!"

"What exactly torn apart are you pertaining to Aunt Leto?"

"Exactly as I say it Poseidon, They are ripped to pieces,"

"Di Immortales," whispered Poseidon in horror and I share his fear. Romulus and his group are some of the best that the wild immortals has to offer. They are ruthless, proud and honorable. As wolves, they're the perfect group working effort team. Knowing that something took them down also hunting us is nerve wracking at best.

"Poseidon, my children where are they?"Leto asked remembering the three youngsters that hugged her.

"That's what I want to talk to you about Aunt Leto. Zeus had ordered me to bring you and the twins to Olympus. He says its time he claims them as his children,"

... _and for you to be judged._ The unspoken words Leto heard. She knew that the Olympians with the exception of Hestia and Poseidon are distrustful at any Titan kind. It did not help that Zeus had an affair with her, this would tick Hera off and she would at best be separated from her children and imprisoned.

"I know Poseidon that's why I'm asking you for a favor," Leto asked looking at his nephew who finally sighed.

"Anything for you Aunt Leto. What is it?"

"Remember the third child I had with me?"

"You mean the girl? Of course she is safe with my wife Ampitrite why?" said Poseidon making me frown at his words.

"What do you mean girl? I was pretty sure I had a boy with me," Leto argued.

"I assure you aunt it's a girl. Pale yellow hair and sea-green eyes. If not for the hair, she could be passed as a daughter of mine," he explained.

"Green eyes, Sea-Green eyes?" the Titan asked remembering the eyes of the child that she saved. "By the Fates!" Leto gasped as she just realized something.'

"She's a bigender," she murmured making Poseidon perk up at the Tian's statement.

"Bigender whose the bigender?" he asked pointedly and Leto could not fault his curiousness. There are only two bigenders ever since the creation. Unlike Titans, Primordials and gods, who are born in a permanent gender. Bigenders can change their sex and appearances. This made them the ultimate spies and infiltration warriors in time of war. To be born a god with that kind of ability is very rare. They are eligible to marry whatever sex they prefer to.

"The girl, Percy, she's a boy when I rescued her in the house," Leto explained.

"Wait a second, I thought she is your child,"

"No she's Romulus'. He hid her in my home before he was killed. He must have made her change form to avoid the monster that killed them. Not that it did any good,"

"Don't blame yourself Auntie," Poseidon comforted me placing a hand over my shoulder. "You saved her and there's nothing you can do for Romulus,"

"I know and that's why I need the favor from you,"

"Well just name it Auntie Leto," Poseidon grinned. Leto took a deep breath before saying.

"I want you to keep her from being discovered by your brother Poseidon," explained Leto. "Zeus would not tolerate having a newborn powerful god that isn't his. He'll blast the kid off Olympus. Please Poseidon you must not let him know!" Leto pleaded and was shocked as Poseidon merely shrugged.

"That's fine for me auntie. Triton always wanted a baby brother and Amphitrite is already head over heels for her. I could set up an act where she is supposed to be born. That's no biggie for me,"

"Thank you nephew, you had no idea how that lightens my heart, Though if I might add for her protection,I think its better if she remained a he and her bigender abilities be kept from her," Leto pointed out.

"Why is that Auntie? I she grew up and knew that we kept this from her. She would be outright mad at us," Poseidon pointed out. "I don't want my daughter angry with me no matter the reason," Leto sighed massaging her scalp before answering.

"Nephew we had no idea who sent that monster or why. We don't even know what it is but it is clear that its target is this girl. It'll be better for her safety if she remains in the dark of her abilities. Raise her as you would raise a son. If she ever got wind of her power nephew I'll take the blame. I swear it on the River Styx," thunder rumbled overhead as the oath was affirmed and Poseidon sighed in defeat.

"Your points are valid Aunt Leto. Fine I'll do it though I don't like it. By the way your meeting with Zeus starts in a few minutes and you better get ready aunt Leto," Poseidon stood up to leave but Leto caught his arm.

"Nephew, before I go, can I see Percy one last time?"

...

...

...

Green-eyes and black hair. That is what Leto would remember this sleeping child right now. She smiled seeing her happy in his male form. Amphirite in fact knew a fair number of spells and have forced the gender change without the child ever knowing it. Now all that is left would be to erase her memories and plant a new one. Poseidon and Amphitrite already promised her that they would handle it.

"Best of luck to you Percy," smiled Leto as she kissed the child's brow. "You will be strong like your father and you will make me proud," a few tears fell from Leto's eyes as she cradled the sleeping figure.

"You know I've always wanted another daughter. I would have loved raising you as my own Percy but the fates are cruel. Don't worry I'll see you again someday I promise," Leto kissed his brow one more time just in time for Poseidon and Amphitrite followed by a little Artemis who went to her mother's side at once gazing interestedly at the sleeping figure.

"Mama uncle said that we won't be bringing older brother with us, why mama?" pouted Artemis. Leto laughed at the lie she was about to say.

"Because he is Lord Poseidon's son Artemis, he will stay here at Atlantis and be do want to him to be happy right dearie?"

"But I want him to come!" stomped the future moon-goddess as she looked fondly at the little kid. "I want to have an older brother mama,"

"Do you want him to be away from his parents Artemis?" asked Leto.

"No,"

"Don't you want him to be happy?"

"No,"

"Then he needs to stay my daughter. He will be happy here," Leto explained to her daughter as she led them to where Hermes and Apollo are waiting for them. "He will be a prince here Artemis and later you can visit him after you meet your father,"

"Really?" asked the future moon goddess in delight, her eyes shining in happiness with the prospect of seeing Percy again.

"Yes my daughter," lied Leto. The Titan knew that Zeus under no circumstances would allow her daughter to befriend a son of Poseidon. This might be the last time Artemis will ever see Percy.

"Well I'll see you soon older brother," smiled the auburn-haired kid as she kissed the sleeping boy's cheek before blushing and hid immediately at her mother's skirt seeing Poseidon and Amphitrite's grins.

"I better get going now then," said Leto choking on her voice as she led Artemis away. However she cannot resist having one more look before truly leaving.

The moment however that Leto turned back to check one last time for Percy, she felt a pang of hurt as she saw her new family cooing over her just in time as she awake as a boy.

"Goodbye Percy, I swear I'll see you again," whimpered Leto as she teleported at Olympus with tears still in her eyes as she was judged in front of the gods. It would be two millennia then before she would see her surrogate daughter again.


	2. Stalking the Moon Goddess

Chapter Two

 _"My daughter, there is nothing more I can give but the chance that you may live. I'll pray we meet again,"_

Percy shook his head as those words came to bother him again. It had been a century and a half since Leto delivered him here to be adopted as Poseidon's surrogate son and a prince of Atlantis. In his heart Percy was content, he had a powerful family which loved to dote on him especially her mother Amphitrite. He had a cool father who enjoyed fishing incognito with him at the mortal world (though Percy seriously doubted whether his father really loved fishing or just staring at the girls in the beach they are staying always) and finally he had an older brother who is also his best friend.

Percy was not kept in the dark about what happened that night. The god of the seas did not keep the truth away from Percy that Leto was the one who found and rescued him at that time. This is the main reason why Percy's regard to Poseidon is great. Even though they are not his family by blood, he considered them more than worthy to take up that role in his immortal life. And he couldn't ask for anything better. Not that Percy tried to seek answers for his origin, Leto was imprisoned at Delos by Zeus and Hera making it impossible for Percy to visit her. He was glad though when her children are now members of the council. Apollo may be childish most of the times but at least he's respectable unlike Ares who is completely incompetent. Artemis on the other hand gained his respect, the huntress after all this time kept her vow and promise unlike the others who seemed to be more than happy to forget the promises they pile on the Styx.

Percy had to give Zeus the respect for deviously arranging the seats of power in the Olympian council. Hades was tricked to be the god of the underworld which forced the eldest male of Kronos to lose popularity and respect while Hestia was forced abdicate her throne as she was replaced by Dionysus, a god of the wine which nobody liked (fortunately) and is a complete coward but is extremely loyal to Zeus which gives the sky god an extra free vote on every time there is a council discussion. Of course the remaining council members are Zeus' children and wife with the exception of Poseidon and Aphrodite. The love-goddess of course are useless in anything except flirting and gossip which in Percy's opinion can be labeled as useless as Dionysus. With Poseidon alone, the god of the seas cannot oppose Zeus' decision which in all ways made the Olympian Council another monarchy, one which Zeus is the undisputed ruler. The sky god is completely paranoid as far as Percy is concerned.

However Percy is used to that now. Despite the unfortunate circumstances, he had come to blend in with the politics in the immortal world. It was impossible to dethrone Zeus, especially with the council on his backing. The other gods realized that too and Percy estimated that something like Kronos returning would their be a power strong enough the current ruler of the gods. Still Percy is enjoying life as it is, like now.

Crouched and wrapping the gray and green mottled cloak over his body, Percy slowly covered his nose and mouth with the black portion of his uniform only revealing his piercing green eyes under his cowl as he gripped his bow loosely. Currently he is floating with a large plankton hiding in its roots as he used the brown and green color of it to blend in. He is stalking today and he needs to be at his absolute best when trying to catch this prey.

His target was floating thirty meters away, double-finned tail flicking the water sending small bubbles up in the surface. His upper torso was covered in crystallian Atlantian rock that puffs off several gems that signifies his rank. A simple scavenged helmet covered his head as his piercing blue-eyes went back and forth as he held tightly a miniature trident poised to throw.

Percy exhaled a little, making sure that no bubbles came out of his cowl as he slowly drew and arrow from the quiver on his back. There's no need for him to be fast, his target is at the open and any quick movement will reveal his location. Percy's no fool, he knew that the way the merman held his trident gave more evidence that he was very experienced on using it and his knives won't do any good against that. His eyes never left the merman swirling around as it flicked its eyes left and right wary of an intruder.

Gently putting the arrow on his bow, Percy smirked as a realization hit him while watching his target swivel left and right below him. Out of his many experiences when practicing his craft, he always noticed that people had the tendency not to look up no matter how obvious his position is. Feeling the current's movements on his perch, Percy exhaled again as he timed it right...

"Now," Percy whispered to himself as he drew and fired in the space of a heartbeat sending the gray shafted arrow whizzing in the water catching the merman by surprise as he turned just in time at Percy's direction, only to come face to face with Percy's arrow.

CLANG!

"That freakin hurt!" protested the merman as his helmet was removed from his head by the sheer force of the impact sending it down to the depths below.

Percy laughed aloud as he revealed himself, pulling back his cowl and swimming to the side of his brother who looked at him in annoyance as Percy looked innocently at him.

"Not funny Perce, look! Now I have a bump in the head thanks to your arrow,"

"Come on Triton, you know as well as I do that a single bash from your trident would clear that bump in no time,"

"You know you don't have to shoot with the entire eighty kilo weight of that oversized wood you are carrying right?" said Triton, looking disapprovingly at the massive bow at Percy's back. "You could have pulled half-draw and you still would have won,"

"Aww don't be a baby Triton," chided Percy looking at his brother. "Where's the fun in that? If you don't have that lovely bump then you won't have an excuse to let Aurora have her arms around you again,"

Triton scowled at his words, Aurora is a pretty naiad that serves as one of the Healers at the palace in Atlantis and even the most dumb beggar in the city knows that she had a thing for Triton. However no matter how amusing it is as a gossip topic for others and his brother. Triton found it completely horrifying. The girl was worse than an octopus when latching on him when he is at the infirmary and Triton was running out of excuses to leave when the girl had her claws (he meant hands) around him.

"Stop messing around Perce, you know I don't like the girl," waved Triton off as he began swimming back to the castle followed by his brother behind,

"Really?" asked Percy in mock disbelief. "She's pretty, she's kind and she's very popular. Why would you not like her?"

"First off little brother she's like an octopus when her arms are around you. And..." he cut Percy off as he opened his mouth to speak. "that's all we know about her Perce, we don't know who she really is. All I know about her is what she liked to show when dealing with us royals,"

"I don't understand," frowned Percy. "All this complicated talk is way beyond my brain capacity,"

"That's the reason why I call you Kelp-Head little brother," joked Triton as he waved at a group of hammerhead sharks who is cruising by, "Anyway to make things simple Perce, all I'm saying is that she see us as who we are as persons but as the royalty of Atlantis,"

"And that's bad?" asked Percy making Triton massage his head at his brother's response.

He knew Percy may be an excellent archer and a good hand to hand fighter but when it comes to the matters of the heart, his younger brother is less than stellar about it. Or maybe he's just absolutely dense. Triton believed that it is the former rather than the latter. As princes of Atlantis, of course it comes with the package of having a lot of fangirls. It becomes worse on Percy. His little brother grew handsome as the time came, with his messy long black hair and gorgeous look, add the little fangs on his mouth, he is a complete knockout. As a result, Percy was always mobbed by large numbers of women that Triton spent most of his time fending off suitors for his little brother. Still Triton was glad that his brother didn't have a girlfriend yet. Fangirls is bad enough, him being in a relationship would be a nightmare for Triton at least.

"Yes little brother. One day you'll understand what I mean," said Triton as they neared the palace.

"Hey Triton don't forget that you still owe me fifty drachmas due to me beating you," said Percy smugly as Triton rolled his eyes. He and Percy made a bet if Percy would be good enough to shoot him without being spotted.

"Ten little brother,"

"What?! We betted fifty Triton," protested Percy and Triton smirked.

"Don't worry Perce. That's going to be downgraded to ten once I whooped your ass on one on one combat later,"

"That's not fair! You know my knives are at a disadvantage against your trident," pointed out Percy. Triton merely shrugged though he was laughing inside at his brother's protest. Percy may be an excellent archer but the knives he wields, no matter how exotic they are made him an average warrior for now. Triton planned the next hundred years whipping him to shape at that skill set.

"Not my fault you chose the skinning knife and that overly large butter knife," teased Triton as Percy made a hurt face.

"It's not a butter knife, it's a saxe knife. See my mouth; S-A-X-E. Saxe! It's not that hard to pronounce,"

"You could always call it a sea axe, its a sea axe right?" joked Triton knowing that this argument would infuriate his brother.

"Yes it's a sea axe but it is called a saxe!"

"I don't get why you had to merge the two words," shrugged Triton. "If it's a sea axe, why don't you call it a sea axe? Much more explanatory that a saxe,"

"Because saying sea axe would be like saying that my dagger is an axe," explained Percy as he swam beside Triton. "And I don't want people to be saying that the weapon I wielded is an axe thus its called a saxe,"

"It still ends with an axe no matter how you say it," pointed out Triton as Percy made an infuriating gesture before pulling the heavy knife in front of him.

Triton smiled as he saw his brother's own crafted weapon. The saxe all in all was a heavy knife half a sword in length that goes hand in hand with the throwing knife. Together, these two is the perfect weapon for any archer as a backup once perfected and mastered. The saxe is heavy for a reason. Short enough to be moved quickly, it is heavy and very hard when crafted that many a sword was notched when blocked by it. It is all in all a very heavy short sword in everything but name.

"Does it look like an axe?" asked Percy as Triton grinned.

"No,"

"Good," huffed the black-haired kid who swam away as Triton chuckled inwardly as he congratulated himself on riling up his younger brother.

Five minutes later, Percy and Triton finally arrived at the entrance of the palace and Triton smiled as he saw Delphin and Sharko at human form along with a dozen mereman holding...

"Is that boar spears?" asked Percy as he noticed the long spears with a hook on the end of it.

"Yes I believe so," answered Triton as they approached the group.

"Then that means..."

"Boys!" Poseidon called out happily as he came out the palace wearing his usual hawaiian shirt and sandals. "How do you like hunting?" he asked directing his question at Triton.

"Of course Father. I assume this would be a boar hunt then?" Poseidon scoffed at the question.

"I believe that's obvious Triton, we won't be bringing those spears with us if not,"

"Father can I come?" asked Percy as he looked wistfully at the other hunters. "I want to experience a hunt too,"

"Percy you know that it is too dang-,"

"Come on father, let him come," cut off Triton as Poseidon looked at him in shock. "Percy's old enough and we can always put him beside me where he would be useful with that peashooter he wore,"

"Hey!"

"Father?" Triton asked as Poseidon looked thoughtfully at both his sons.

"Oh alright Triton, but you will be the one who will tell your mother later. She won't like this at all one bit,"

"Of course," answered Triton though he inwardly winced about the tongue-lashing that he would surely earn later.

...

...

...

Artemis pulled the string of her bow smiling at the draw weight that it had. Its approximately Forty-Five kilos, good enough for her arms to handle the weight and also light enough for her to set a dozen arrows lose in a heartbeat.

 _"The perks of being a goddess,"_ Artemis thought as she put the bow on her lap and absorbed the scene in front of her as she sat cross-legged on her tent.

The camp bustled with life as minor gods and goddesses arrived. Some are helping up erect the tents while some are just relaxing around the fires. Nearly all the Olympian male gods are here including the drunk Dionysus who isn't seem to be that happy of being here at all. Artemis guessed that Zeus must have forced his son to come here. This type of activity isn't high on the brochure of the wine god's domain after all. Still this is an event that made most gods giddy with excitement and even Zeus forgot his little rivalry and paranoia with his brothers as he invited Hades and Poseidon to participate on this little escapade.

 _"Males,"_ thought Artemis in disgust seeing the childish faces of the three supposed to be powerful gods in boyish grins as they discussed their plans for later. Artemis already took her vow to be an eternal maiden and for good reason to. She had seen enough about boys degrading their social status by abusing it.

"My lady," a voice called out in her side snapping Artemis in her stupor as she saw her current lieutenant Miranda approaching with Phoebe and Atlanta.

She took the three as a compensation of Zeus' outrageous demands. The king of the gods of course ordered her entire Hunt present for this however Artemis disagreed. She won't be able to keep an eye on all of her hunters all the time and she doesn't trust many lovesick gods to keep control of themselves around her girls. Thus she took the best out of her hunt for this little escapade. After all three is easier to keep an eye to than thirty.

"So you discovered what kind of boar it is we are hunting?" asked Artemis. She had sent the three to discover what their prey is this morning.

"Yes my lady," answered Atlanta. "It is a Calydian boar. Though boar was an understatement. It is as tall as a horse and twice as wide,"

"Hmm...that will make these hunt interesting at least," said Artemis thoughtfully before something clicked in her mind. "But do tell me girls, how in the world did you ever get close to that monster? It is widely known that Calydian boars have excellent hearing. Not that I don't trust your woodcraft, but I believe that the Calydian boar is above your league,"

"We didn't come within fifty meters of it my lady," said Phoebe as she sat herself beside Artemis. "We stopped outside its hearing range like you taught us to my lady but there's someone else there other than us," Now that piqued Artemis' attention.

"There's another hunter? Is it a boy or a girl?"

"We don't know my lady, it is dressed in a weird green and gray cloak that made it hard for us to focus. It kept disappearing in the forest until at the last second we saw it padding within ten meters of the boar before disappearing again and scared the living daylights out of us three when it popped like a wraith out of our back," said Phoebe grudgingly.

Artemis smiled at her hunter's outburst. It's very rare to find a god or mortal that can beat her hunters in the field of stealth. And to track the Calydian boar at that kind of distance without being seen or heard is a feat worthy of Artemis herself. The last one that ever came close to her was Orion who was unluckily a design now in the sky.

"So it told you everything?" asked Artemis.

"Not exactly told my lady," said Miranda. "More like it kinda gave us a piece of leather paper that describes all the details. Map, available holes in the forest, and even the damned list of possible outcomes through labeled hypothesis of things I don't even understand,"

"Hmm..interesting. Bring it to my table later and I'll check it before presenting it to my father,"

"My lady?"

"Hmm.."

"May I ask you something?"

"Of course Atlanta, what is it?" Artemis looked at the faces of her hunters who seemed to be unsure of how to proceed.

"Speak your mind girls, I don't bite...much," she grinned at them making them relax at the small jab their leader said. Artemis sighed within herself. Although the hunters are her sisters, they still looked up to her as a goddess and sometimes tend to be overly formal reminding Artemis everyday that she can't have the equality that she always craved. That doesn't mean she doesn't love her girls though. She would fight tooth and nail to keep them safe as much as possible.

"Well my lady, we don't understand," said Miranda as the others seemed to elect her as speaker before nudging her towards Artemis. "Can't we just, you know finish the monster off as we usually do?" Artemis understood now the logic of the question. Despite their experience, this is the girl's first time after all.

"I believe this is your girls first ever boar hunt yes?" asked Artemis as she gestured for Atlanta and Miranda to sit,

"Yes my lady,"

"Very well, well first of all think of a boar hide as extremely hard that not even my arrows will pierce it. If we ever try to do it ourselves, it will took a hundred arrows to take it down and another hundred to fatally wound it. It would resemble a pincushion but it would still be as bad-tempered as ever,"

"Thats impossible my lady," said Atlanta in a disbelieving voice. "No monster had that resilient hide,"

"Boars does Atlanta, it is high time I told you that. Though rare, it is quite interesting to participate in a boar hunt. Think of it as an advanced hunter training. You girls would get a show tomorrow," smiled Artemis.

"But why would we need the other gods my lady? It is hard but we can keep up the pressure on the boar. Why are we forced to let these males participate?" Miranda spat as if "male" was the most disgusting word she ever spoke.

"Well for starters Miranda, my father ordered it. Second is it keeps the Olympian family from totally falling apart. See Zeus, Poseidon and Hades," Artemis pointed at the three brothers who is bickering the details. "Times like these are extremely rare where they are not at each other's throats,"

"But-,"

"And lastly, it is imperative that we took down this boar down hard and fast. And the the hunt alone couldn't do that. Calydian boars especially are clever and will go to ground where we cannot reach him with our bows. That's also the reason why we need dogs,"

"You mean those black and red wild brutes that Ares had chained beside his tent?" asked Phoebe remembering the snarling and foaming crazy animals that she saw this morning when she took her daily rounds around camp. She preffered the silver wolves that the hunt have than those brutes.

"Yes, we need those dogs to flush the boar out of his hiding place then the others surround it with boar spears-"

"Boar spears?"

"Two meter long shafts of hardwood and ash with a bronze point and metal crosspiece at the end Phoebe, like that," Artemis pointed at a pair of merman (with legs) talking and laughing while guarding the entrance to Poseidon's tent. Each of them held the said spear in their hands. It is obvious that they will be participating on the hunt for tomorrow.

"What do they do with them? Will they throw them at the boar?" asked Atlanta in an interested tone. Like most hunters, details of a new hunt fascinated her and she was more than willing to hear from her mistress about what will happen and be expected of them tomorrow.

"Not if they have any brains," said Artemis. "Though I bet Dionysus will, once he finished wetting himself," the hunters sniggered as they imagined the wine god panicking tomorrow.

"No, the ones holding the boar spears will circle the lair. Once the boar is flushed out from his hidey-hole by the dogs-,"

"Why don't we use our wolves?" interrupted Atlanta. "They're a lot more better-looking than those hounds the war god have. Assuming they won't attack us once they are loosed,"

"Don't underestimate Ares' hounds Atlanta. They may be crazy and blood-freaked but they are specifically bred to hunt boars. As for our wolves, they would be thrown like paper if they are put up against the size of the boar we are about to hunt,"

"Yes my lady. Please continue," said the chastised hunter.

"Well once the boar is flushed, it will charge the ring of hunters that is surrounding it. The ones wielding the boar spears will set one end of the spear on the ground while he point the sharp point at the charging boar,"

"What?! Isn't that dangerous? What would happen if the spear broke or the boar got gored and still ram the hunter?" asked Phoebe quite confused at the absurdity of the plan.

"Oh its dangerous alright. But the majority of the male gods loved it and would relinquish the thrill of a boar hunt every time," smiled Artemis.

"Typical barbaric male behavior," grumbled Phoebe making everyone laugh at her words.

"I quite agree with you there Phoebe, though sometimes I had to admit, even I enjoyed a boar hunt every now and then," said Artemis.

"You didn't explain how would the hunter avoid being gored to death my lady," reminded Miranda.

"It is quite simple actually. While the boar would be impaled by the spear, the metal crosspiece absorbs most of the impact from the boar's charge and holds the boar in place while the spear's length prevented the boar from coming any closer to the hunter. In the end it works mostly of the time,"

"Mostly?" asked Atlanta incredulously.

"Yes, sometimes the boar could shake off the crosspiece or the spear will snap. There are more accidents like the hunter panicking and things like that, that could enable the boar to make a run for it,"

"Then what would we do if that happens then my lady?" A sadistic smile then appeared on Artemis' face that her hunters knew too well.

"Well if that happens, then it is up to us to hunt it down with our bows and kill it,"

...

...

...

"Do we really have to be staying here like stalkers the entire night long?" asked Triton as he groaned rubbing the skin of his back as his muscles sored. He and his brother have been here for the entire night eavesdropping on the conversation below. He had resented on accompanying Percy after losing his argument when Percy made his puppy-dog eyes.

"Yes and keep quiet or else we're going to be find out," hissed Percy in a much softer tone. "Keep doing that and we're going to be resembling hedgehogs once morning comes,"

"If we're not sneaking around then we aren't going to be even in that position!" argued Triton.

"I've already said my reasons brother now shush!"

Triton rolled his eyes as his brother wrapped himself again in his cloak almost invisible at the shadows of the branch. Unlike his brother who specialized on stealth and silence, Triton was a warrior, a man of action. All this sneaking and not moving is alien to him making him fidget every now and then.

"You know if you are going to make any more sounds, you should have brought a trumpet with you," Percy said beside him. "That way you're going to be making much more louder sounds,"

"I'm not good and trained at this unlike you. We warriors are not used to lie on the cold hard ground while ants crawl all over you. Why do you even need me here?"

"Because I need to know about her Triton, something tells me that I met her long ago and your knowledge about the present gods can help me understand what this strange feeling is," answered Percy.

"Aww... my little brother's in love," teased Triton silently to avoid being seen. "Too bad she's far above your league little brother,"

"Shut up Triton, I'm not in love with her as you so bluntly put it. It's just the feeling that I've seen her already that makes it weird. As far as memory serves, I've never seen her at Atlantis, ever,"

"Maybe you've seen her accidentally while she's taking a bath," shrugged Triton. "That's why you can't forget her," Percy looked at his brother in aggrievement as his brother poked a tongue out at him.

"Come on Triton, you know me better than that. Mother would shave my hair off if she heard you even suggesting half-the things you say in front of me,"

"And a severe beating too," added Triton.

"Aye,"

Percy looked down again watching the four figures laughing among themselves as they talked about the hunt. He recognized the three of them this afternoon. Hunting parkas of silver easily marked them as Hunters of Artemis. The three had been poking around the boar's lair when Percy stumbled on them. He himself had done a little bit of poking to assess the situation that will happen tomorrow. Sure this was his first hunt but Percy hated feeling useless, thus he crept their unknown to anyone but his brother.

He admired their woodcraft as they moved around the woods. Though not in par with him, the three exhibited exceptional skills and he admired them for that. No hunter, brave or not could creep on a boar without being heard by the bad-tempered beast. Still he knew they were lucky that the boar had already come to ground, Calydian boars are notorious for their sharp-hearing and bad temper. The hunters are quiet, but not quiet enough in order no to be heard by the oversized animal.

Still, Percy right now was not interested with the three hunters. His eyes are focused on the auburn-haired goddess who is laughing and joking with the girls as they talked about the hunt tomorrow. Sure Percy may have heard many things about Artemis, but this is the first time he had ever seen her. Something in the back of his mind told him that he knew her already but he can't put his finger on what it was. Looking at her, she is in her seventeen year old form and he can't help but admire her beauty. Those silver orbs are really entrancing and the way her pale neck expose itself every time she laughed muddled Percy's brain.

 _"Stop that! Remember what mom said,"_ the rational part of his brain scolded. _"Treat a girl right with respect always. It doesn't mean that she is beautiful in the outside she is beautiful in the inside too,"_

"And that's the problem," Percy thought as she watched one of the girls tackle the goddess while the others laughed as the two rolled around.

Most of the stories and rumors he heard about Artemis says bad about her. All in all it says that she was a complete bitch when it came to sexual difference. Worst of all is that rumor that she enticed Orion, his half-brother to fall for her and broke his heart after he killed him. Percy found that a little hard to believe. He met Orion once when the bloke visited Atlantis and is a complete jerk, perv and pig-headed idiot he has ever seen. Sometimes Percy wondered if he and Hercules are siblings, they share almost same traits after all.

There's also that bad press that tells about Artemis transforming an innocent man into a deer while she let her wolves devour him, all for the reason that he accidentally stumbled on her while she was bathing. In Percy's opinion, she could have talked to the man or erased his memory, so why in the world would she kill him other than for the sake of killing. That would have made her in par with Ares then.

"No, I cannot judge by press and rumors alone," mumbled Percy to himself. Looking down, he could see the smile the huntress had on her lips as she played with her hunters. It was very different from the ice cold murderous Artemis he heard about.

 _"Mom was right, I couldn't just judge people I haven't come to know...yet at least,"_ thought Percy as he observed the scene. A large yawn came from his side and Percy sighed as he heard the leaves crackling.

 _"I better get out now, before my brother lose our position and we get turned to animals and worse,"_ As he looked at his brother who are hanging on for dear life as he lost his footing, Percy mentally sighed again.

 _"Why did I invite him in the first place?"_

 _REVIEW READERS! PLEASE100X!_


	3. Outwitted by a Dumb Boar

Chapter Three

 _"Feelings bound by Blood is always the strongest one,"- Me_

The gods walked slowly as through the underbrush of the falling light as they entered the territory outside their influence, Hermes and his trackers diverting their time checking the undergrowth for the trails left by the massive animal they are currently hunting. From here on out, the gods depend on their combat skills rather than their powers. Percy was riding with Poseidon and Triton looking smug with five of their mermen while the other gods (especially Mr. Bolt...I'm sorry I meant Zeus) scowled at them while they suffered on foot. Percy and Triton sniggered as they heard Dionysus constantly bemoaning the blisters on his foot making tempers rose even higher for the others, who is having a sore foot. A lot of dirty looks was also thrown at Zeus for bringing the useless lump with them here today as they endured his tantrums. Only Artemis and her hunters seemed well at ease as they trudged uneffortlessly with the horses.

 _"No surprises there,"_ thought Percy as he watched the auburn-haired goddess gliding through the forest like a wraith. She would not be called the goddess of the hunt after all if she was as pampered and lazy like this misbegotten lot. Sometimes Percy wondered how the gods ever defeat the Titans in the first place if they are as complacent as this (Poseidon not included of course). Out of the group of Olympians present today, the only ones battle-worthy are Athena, Artemis, and quite impossibly Hades and Poseidon. The others are completely useless at fighting. Percy sighed calming down his thoughts as he focused on the eye-candy which resembled Artemis in front of him.

The small group had to trouble tracking them. Percy guessed that even Zeus wearing a blindfold and earplugs could feel his way through the trench that the huge body left behind on its path. Even without the snow it would have been terribly easy to find. The boar was obviously in a very bad temper. It had slashed at the surrounding trees and shrubs with its tusks as it went, leaving a clear-cut path of destruction through the forest.

...

...

...

It was midnight by the time the small group of scouts they sent led them to the boar's lair. All this time Artemis never stopped peeking glances at the cloaked person with them. Her girls the moment they laid eyes on him have began shooting frantic gestures at her indicating that he was the one who had sneaked on them the day before. Ever since then, Artemis never stopped observing him every time her eyes passed him.

Poseidon introduced them to him as Arratay, a professional trapper on Atlantis. Artemis had to give it to him, the man was as good as her in woodcraft when he drew the detailed map that he gave her hunters though he took no credit for it and much more better at stealth. She had been watching him ride that horse without a single chink or sound unlike his companions who is making enough jingle to wake the entire forest. His clothes intrigued him to. The cloak was mottled and in first glance looked like a woodman's cloak that is badly dyed on green. However when Artemis broadened her view, she noticed the pattern of the mottling cloak nearly blended with the forest around them. It would take no effort for any experienced hunter to blend in to the shadows. She had not seen his face to since that damned cowl was covering his head and a mask that covers everything but his emerald eyes that sent shivers on Artemis' spine every time it caught her staring. Something about them reminded her of something that she cannot remember no matter how much she racked her brain.

But what she was very curious about was the massive longbow slung at his back. By Artemis guess' the large weapon had nearly eighty kilos draw weight. Even for an experienced archer, that kind of weapon was nearly impossible to use. Even Artemis as a goddess of archery could not handle a bow that massive. Either this Arratay is an expert archer or he is just showing off. Using that kind of weapon at cramped spaces like these is unadvisable due to the strength and time required to draw the massive weapon. Artemis can't help but feel excitement on seeing the massive weapon in action later.

...

...

...

The huge animal had gone to ground in a dense clump of undergrowth filled with bushes deep inside the forest. Three of the scouts found the hiding place an hour ago before returning. One of them is missing. Apparently the rumors of the Calydian boar's sense of hearing is right and the unfortunate scout was gored before even approaching thirty meters within the lair perimeter.

Now as they approached, Arratay made a signal and the gods prepared taking in their weapons and armor leaving the camping supplies to a pair of minor gods who had accompanied them. There is no dispute now that the cloaked trapper is one in charge of the hunt much to Artemis' chagrin. They covered the last few hundred meters on foot slowly now (at least as slowly as Dionysus can be. The poor wine god is hyperventilating in fear). Arratay was the only one now who remained on horseback.

There were fifteen hunters all in all including Poseidon, Hades, Zeus, Hermes, Ares, Apollo and Dionysus. The others are minor gods like Triton who is at Poseidon's side and the guards. Each one of them are armed with a boar spear, the one she described to her hunters a while ago. Spreading out in a wide circle, they came closer to the boars' lair. Artemis was surprised seeing Arratay suddenly up in a tree watching the proceedings in silence. He is nearly invisible with his cloak up, the massive longbow strung and ready.

With sixty meters to go, Zeus held up his hand signaling the hunters to stop, He made a small speech of the glory the hunter would make when killing this boar. It was boring actually as Artemis rolled her eyes while her father made small remarks about "how the sky" is better than everything else indicating that he would be the one to make the kill. Instead of listening Artemis reviewed what she had to do.

There is little chance that the boar would break through their lines but if it did, she knew that the only place her bow would have a chance to kill it was the spot behind the left shoulder. A clean shot through the heart would be the only chance she had to stop it if it was charging.

Artemis licked her lips as she cradled her bow. She now wasn't sure if her bow is up to the task of piercing the boar's hide and she mentally wished she had a stronger bow, probably something like Arratay have. Eight-kilos of draw weight is enough to pierce the hide of the animal...probably. She had been only in one boar hunt before and she wished she didn't have to participate on something like that again.

Artemis of course being the expert archer she was are in the position of most danger, accompanying the hunters who were least experienced and therefore most likely to make a mistake. Artemis was sure though that if the boar charged in her direction, Dionysus who is in front of her would faint instantly. If the boar broke through the ring on her side she would be responsible on chasing it down and killing it,

The goddess of course had assigned her hunters to stay with Poseidon and his meremen where there more experienced hunters and there was less likely to be trouble. This is their first time after all and Artemis didn't wan to take any undue risks. The three are here to watch and learn. If the boar charged in their direction, Poseidon and his men can take care of it.

Artemis glanced again at the top of the tree making eye contact with the trapper. There was no curiousness on that look anymore. In fact he gave her a small nod. Artemis realized that even with his unmoving facade, the trapper was every bit as nervous as she was herself.

Zeus signaled again and the circle began closing in on the thicket. Dionysus whimpering became even more audible. As the circle became closer, Artemis lost sight of her girls and the other gods at the far side of the boar's lair. He knew from the nervousness of the hunters in front of her that the boar must be inside the bushes still. But still, these are gods no matter how minor they are and continued to move forward despite the apprehension.

A deep roaring sound suddenly came from inside the thicket vibrating through the entire forest nearly sending Artemis running back in fear. She'd never heard the cry of such and angry animal before. The noise was halfway between a grunt and a scream. For a moment, the hunters hesitated. A tang bitter smell came from Dionysus and Artemis realized that the Olympian wetted himself.

"He's in there alright!" called one of the overenthusiastic hunters in front of her grinning at his comrades with excitement. "Let's hope he comes out of our side, eh boys?"

Artemis isn't exactly sure of that he wanted whatever it is that made that bloodcurdling sound to came chagrin on their side. She thought that she would like it very well if it went the exact opposite way. Dionysus probably shared her appeal of the idea as he looked forlornly at the speaker.

But the other hunters are now grinning like little boys as they readied their boar spears reminding Artemis why he hated males in the first place. Only them could feel fun on something so dangerous and barbaric. In Artemis' opinion they are enjoying this too much. Quickly, Artemis unslung her bow from across her back and fitted an arrow to the string. Looking at it, it looked so inadequate though despite the razor-sharp arrow. Again she wished she have a bigger bow as she licked her lips. Her throat was very dry and Artemis wasn't sure tha she would be able to talk if anyone spoke to her.

The hounds of Ares plunged again their leashes setting the entire forest awake with their angry growling and excited baying. Artemis wished they would stop making that sound as the boar become even more aggravated. It was their baying in the first place after all that awoke the boar. Artemis could actually hear the huge animal slashing and cutting at the trees and shrubs in its lair with its large tusks.

Ares then turned to his dog handler and made a hand signal to for the hounds to be released,

The big, powerful, bloodthirsty animals were gone almost instantly as their leashes are cut flashing across the cleared space in a matter of seconds, entering the thicket and disappearing inside. They were savage, heavily built beasts, bred specifically for the purpose of bringing down large animals by the war god himself.

The noise from the thicket was indescribable in Artemis' ears. The furious snarling and baying of the dogs was rivaling that of the blood-chilling painful screams of a severely-pissed off angry boar. There was a crashing and snapping of bushes and young saplings sending dirt everywhere and the very thicket seemed to shake from the animals' fight.

Then suddenly the boar was in the clearing before them.

There was a large shout and Artemis realized that Dionysus had panicked and have broken the circle leaving her in the open as the wine god ran off leaving his boar spear behind, followed by a crashing sound as he smashed to an overhead branch. The infuriated, catching the wine god's scream focused on the smallest enemy it could find. Round silver eyes of fear met the red ones before hell began.

The Calydian boar with an infuriated scream charged at the moon goddess' direction at amazing speed, throwing off a black hound that still clung to it before increasing his speed to a blinding one at the empty hole of the line that led to Artemis.

Before Artemis could even think of shooting, there was a loud hiss and smack making the boar scream as it was blinded by two black shafted arrows that came from nowhere buried themselves nearly to the shafts on its eyes by the force of the heavy weight from the longbow that propelled it. Still the boar did not lessen its reckless charge. A sea green armored figure suddenly appeared in front of her just in time as she drew her bow.

...

...

...

Triton didn't think twice as he covered the exposed goddess. Directly in charge of the boar's charge he didn't hesitate. Dropping to one knee, the son of Poseidon braced the end of his spear deep into the ground and presented the now gleaming point ot the charging blind animal. Triton had to thank his brother later for the brilliant idea ob blinding it in the first place. That way it could not see its impending doom.

The boar had no chance to turn even if it could see. Its own rush carried him directly on the spear head. It plunged upward, screaming in pain and fury trying to dislodge the killing piece of steel that pierced its hide. The son of Poseidon held grimly as he strained his muscles on keeping the spear level keeping the enraged animal from reaching him, holding it firmly to the ground and giving the large pissed off boar no chance to dislodge him and throw itself free.

...

...

...

Artemis watched in wide-eyed alarm as the stout ash shaft of the spear bent nearly halfway like a bow under the weight of the boar rush, nearly buried a quarter inside the hide, Just as she was doubting that the spear will break, the sharpened tip penetrated deep inside straight to the animal's heart and just like that it was all over.

With one last screaming roar, the huge boar toppled sideways as Triton pushed it away crashing to the ground as it lay dead.

The matted body was larger than the first boar hunt that Artemis participated. It was twice as large and every inch was made of solid muscle. The tusks harmless now in death, curved back over its ferocious snout. Artemis realized that something like that would be a worthy prize. They were stained with the earth that it'd ripped up in fury and with the blood of at lest one of the hounds.

Artemis looked at the massive body and shuddered. If this was a Calydian boar, she thought. Then Artemis wasn't in any hurry to see another one again.

...

...

...

The other gods crowded around his older brother who had made the kill, congratulating him and patting his back. Even Zeus did, though he looked like he wanted to be anywhere but here as he shook hands wit the son of his brother. Poseidon started across toward him as he paused beside his younger son looking at him with pride.

"Good shot Percy, you won't see another one that size in a long time," he said wistfully as they both stared at the dead carcass. "Pity, he didn't come my way. I would have liked a trophy like that for myself," he then continued on his way towards Triton to congratulate him on his victory over the dead animal.

"Good shot...for a boy," a female voice said surprising Percy as he came face to face with the man-hating goddess. Bowing, Percy tried to keep his nerves calm as he was mesmerized by those silver eyes.

"Thank you my lady. It was nothing, certainly nothing that you yourself can do," answered Percy as Artemis' eyebrows raised.

"Humble...and talented. You are an interesting one aren't you master Arratay?" said Artemis thoughtfully as she eyed him up and down.

"I'm just a simple trapper my lady. I am nothing special. If the credit goes to someone then it should go to my father who trained me,"

"Curious. Who is your father boy?" asked Artemis.

"He is but a simple merman trapper my lady. He passed away already," Percy half-lied. It is true that a merman trained him but his origin was secretly kept hidden. Zeus would blast him off the face of the earth if he ever got wind that Poseidon had another son, immortal or not.

"He trained you well then Master Arratay," said Artemis with what sounds like grudging respect. "Did he also train you with that bow of yours?"

"Yes my lady,"

"Interesting. You know it is a good call you made back there Master Arratay, shooting that bow in the eyes,"

"It's just a split second decision my lady. It was just luck that I hit my target," lied Percy.

"I don't believe it is luck boy. I think you had the training to be an excellent hunter. Its too bad that you're a boy or else you would be welcome in the hunt," said Artemis surprising Percy at her acknowledgement of her skills that words stuck in his throat for a moment. She didn't expect at all that the man-hating goddess would offer him compliments.

"I'm honored with your words my lady,"

"You know I could always change you to a girl," grinned Artemis making Percy pale at her words. "That way you would be qualified. It's not impossible for me to do so. I could always educate you on how to become a proper woman,"

"My lady I don't think that's a good-,"

"So you do accept?" Artemis asked and whatever color in Percy's face under the cowl vanished as Artemis seemed to convinced on changing his gender.

"My lady please I don't want to be a gi-,"

"AAGGGHHHHHHH!"

A pained scream echoed and in the next second everyone stood frozen as Ares' dog handler came flying from the trees, crashing to the ground with deep wounds at his side. Percy looked back and his blood seemed to freeze in his veins as his eyes took in what they saw.

There standing just outside the shelter of the bushes was another Calydian boar even larger than the one who is disintegrated in the snow leaving its tusks as a trophy.

"RAAAARR!"

"Look out," Percy cried as the huge beast slashed at the earth with its tusks.

It was a bad situation. The line of hunters had broken up, majority of them having moved to marvel at the size of the deceased boar and to praise its killer. Only Artemis and Percy have been left out as the goddess cornered him to change his gender. But now only one person stood between them and the boar.

There, teeth rattling in fear stood Artemis' hunter, Atlanta as she held the boar spear Dionysus dropped as she faced the boar alone.

...

...

...

 **READERS PLEASE REVIEW! I'M SORRY THIS STORY IS A BIT SHORTER THAN THE TWO BUT I WANT TO GIVE EMOPHASIS TO THE HUNT. PLEASE TELL ME HOW IT IS! THAAAANKKKKSSS! MUWAH!**


	4. A Good Deed Made the Trapper a Bunny

Chapter Four

Atlanta never felt so afraid of her life. Like the others she had been galvanized by Arratay's shout of warning about the new threat that appeared out of nowhere. Knowing that her bow would be useless against such a foe, the hunter picked up the fallen spear of the wine god. She grunted at the effort of holding it in her hands.

"Who knew such a slender piece of wood was so heavy?" Atlanta murmured to herself as she held it on her trembling hands facing the extra large piece of muscle that is glaring balefully at her.

In a split second the Calydian boar charged, one moment standing still, the next accelerating towards her in amazing speed as it tore the ground. Events all happened in an amazing speed. Atlanta paled and she can't help the whimpering sounds that came from her lips as the huge animal hurtled itself on her direction ripping stone and trees at its path with its tusks.

"Here! You obnoxious pig!" shouted a voice at her side and Atlanta's eyes widened as he saw the now revived wine god brandishing a wooden club that resembled a fallen branch as he put himself between her and the hot-headed animal.

BAM!

Even as a complete man-hater, Atlanta winced at the impact as the overweight god was shoved to the side, collapsing like a sack of potatoes as he fell. Still the boar didn't lessen its speed as it continued towards her. Racking her brains quickly about what Artemis described to her yesterday about how the hunters kill the boar, Atlanta set her spear towards it (hopefully) in the way she saw the others did moments ago.

But as she did so, her foot slipped on an icy patch in the snow and Atlanta sprawled helplessly onto her side in alarm and surprise as she lost her balance, the long spear falling from her grasp.

...

...

...

Artemis felt fear as her hunter lay helpless before those murderous tusks. Her feet moving in automatic as she ran towards Atlanta. In the space of a heartbeat, Artemis sighted and draw back the bowstring. Even as she did so, Artemis was realistic enough to know that her short bow would have no chance of stopping the boar's maddened rush. All she could hope to do was to distract the maddened animal, to turn it away from the helpless hunter on the ground.

She fired instantly, a second arrow following the first one immediately as Artemis ran to the side away from the fallen Atlanta.

"Here! Eat me," yelled Artemis at the top of her lungs. Later she would question what prompted her to scream those words, before firing again.

The arrows stuck like needles of a pincushion at the boar's hide. Of course it does no serious harm at the animal but the pain burned like a hot knife making it if impossibly, even more angrier. Its red, small angry eyes fastened on the small capering figure to one side and furiously it changed direction towards the lithe form of the goddess of the moon.

Artemis' breath came in gasps as the danger turned towards her. There was no time to fire again. Atlanta was safe for the moment giving her a breathing space as Artemis sprinted towards the shelter of a tree and ducked behind it, just in time.

BAM!

The boar's enraged charge carried it straight into the trunks of the large plant. Its huge body crashed against the trunk ina teeth jarring impact sending Artemis' teeth on chatters and shaking the tree to its roots, sending the trapped snow at the top of the branches cascading like a small shower down below.

Amazingly the boar seemed only dazed by the crash. Glaring at her with its small eyes, it backed up a few paces before gaining momentum as it charged towards Artemis again. The moon goddess lithe form darted around the tree trunk again, narrowly avoiding the slashing tusks as the boar thundered inches from her side. Inwardly Artemis felt a little smug about being a girl. If this was a male facing the boar, he would have been gored already.

Screaming (or squealing) in fury, the huge animal spun a complete turn in its tracks, skidding a bit in the snow before going at her again. This time however, the overly large animal seemed to grow a brain. Instead of the headlong fast charge it is doing, this time it came more slowly giving Artemis' no room and chance to dart on one side at the last moment like she did twice already. The boar came to a trot, fury in its red eyes, tusks slashing from side to side, its hot breath steaming in the cold air as it approached the stuck goddess. Artemis felt her sweat drop in fear as the animal came closer.

Behind her she could hear the feet and screams of the hunters as they tried to reach her. Deep inside though Artemis knew that they're not going to reach her in time to help her. Gulping, Artemis leveled her bow nocking an arrow through trembling figures. She knew that she had no chance of hitting a vital spot at the large pig if it came charging on her head on.

"Get back sister!" a voice roared and Artemis saw through her side vision Apollo wielding a large broadaxe (which belonged to Ares) swinging the large weapon over his head as if it were a toy and crashed into the Boar's side.

The thick hide of muscle, sinew and flesh saved the boar. as the sharp heavy bronze weapon stuck in its hide. As it was, it still reeled from the attack and the sheer force of the blow behind it screaming in fury and frustration giving Artemis a few precious seconds to roll over from the deathtrap between the trees and the boar. Apollo advanced pulling the broadsword free from the hide as he faced the enraged boar sword ready for another blow.

There was another hum as Apollo wielded the broadsword two-handed intending to cut the boar's head in one vicious blow. As fast as the sun god was, the boar was faster. Backing just in time, avoiding the large piece of metal. It then charged without warning at the now outbalanced figure shearing the leather armor that the god is wearing sending him flying twenty meters at the opposite direction impossibly unwounded, but stunned as he came crashing into the snow dazed.

"No, Apollo!" Artemis screamed in concern seeing her brother badly knocked out of the fight.

"Here! I'm here! Get me!" the moon goddess screamed again at the boar, trying to get its attention as it was preparing to charge at her unconscious twin by pawing the snowy ground.

If those tusks reach his brother again in a direct hit, the leather armor her brother wore had no chance of stopping the attack. Apollo would then be killed and sent to Tartarus and it would be a complete while before he ever reformed again. As annoying her brother is, Artemis cannot just let him die. Drawing her bow, Artemis sent another three arrows at random, dragging the long silver hunting knife she wore at her side hidden from a belt on her waist.

The three arrows struck the pig in the side. Again Artemis hit a vulnerable spot but the arrows failed to penetrate it deeply enough for a kill. She yelled at it again and this time she succeeded as the boar turned its head at her recognizing instantly the small figure that drove it to a fury in the first place. Its red hate-filled eyes fastened upon her lithe form as it prepared to make one massive killing charge.

Artemis saw the muscles of the massive hindquarters bunch in tension as she abruptly stopped in her tracks. She was too far from cover to run and she was alone in the open. She felt her throat go dry in fear as she realized that she had to face the charge here in the open. Dropping to one knee, Artemis felt her entire body shake uncontrollolably in fear, hopelessly holding out the silver knife in front of her as the boar charged. She could see the triumph in those red eyes as it thundered on her direction. Dimly she heard her hunters' cry as the girls rushed towards her, their arrows unable to reach due to the long range between them and the boar.

Then a deep whistling his, something solid flew a hairs breadth through her skin nearly grazing her cheek as the sound cut clean across the thundering of the boar's hooves followed by a solid meaty SMACK! The boar continued running for a while before it then reared up in midstride twisting in sudden agony at the pain and fell to the ground, rolling like a stone in the snow.

Percy's heavy-shafted long arrow was almost buried to its side driven there full force by the god's heavy longbow. He barely made it within range of the boar and all in all it was a lucky shot from the long distance. He'd hit the charging animal right behind the left shoulder driving the bronze tipped head of the arrow into and through the pig's massive heart cutting through hide, meat, fat and flesh.

A perfect shot.

...

...

...

Many would say that no male could survive without hugging Artemis. Or more better yet, no sane male would willingly do it. If given the chance, even the mighty Achilles and the honorable Hector would have second doubts of such an action and would happily pass it into others if possible. That's the reason why most of the gods stopped dead in their tracks at what they are now seeing.

The moment Percy reined in his horse sending a shower of snow at the unsconcious Dionysus, he hurled himself cleanfully from the saddle of his horse towards the ground throwing his arms around the shaking goddess. If people asked him rather what made him do that, he would merely shrug. Why did you do that? They will ask. What are you? Insane, Off your Rocker? Have a Death Wish?... Possibly.

Artemis overcome with relief clutched the tight jerking of the trapper, burying her face into the rough cloth of the cloak. She barely cared anymore that she is hugging someone in full view and a male of all people. She didn't want anyone to see the tears of relief that were streaming down her face like little rivers. That's why she didn't see Zeus' overly inflated nose spew steam, indignant that somebody is holding her daughter, nor Hades whistling as he took in the scene before punching Poseidon's arms who is rooted in the spot jaw wide open. Triton was grinning ear to ear and is busily making a rough sketch of what he is seeing now to paint it later. (Did anyone mention how great a painter he is?) The three hunters are looking gobsmacked and seemed confused whether they want to interrupt the consoling of their lady or tear her savior's body piece by piece for the audacity of hugging their lady.

Gently Percy took the knife from Artemis' trembling hand twirling it gently in her fingers before returning it back to her belt discreetly.

"What on earth are you hoping to do with that kind of move my lady?" he asked with a slight hint of amusement as Artemis simply shook her head. Percy had to admire how cute she looked doing that.

Instantly Artemis stiffened and looked up into those green emerald eyes of her savior. Again something in the back of her mind tells her that she knew those eyes. They're not the sea-green ones like Poseidon and Triton have. Instead they are like living fire of emeralds shining in the starlight. She couldn't see anything else through the mask and cowl but Artemis realized that if she could see his face, she could have kissed him right...

 _"Wait, what?!"_ common sense flooded through her brain at the thought of kissing a...male.

BAM!

There was a puff of smoke and every god winced while the girls' faces shone with glee as there stood no sign of the trapper but in replacement of him was a pink, fat chubby rabbit who looked at them all in confusion before its eyes setting on itself making indignant sounds as it panicked.

One...

Two...

Three...

A roar of sounds erupted immediately in the clearing. Many of the other gods and guards chose not to intervene in the scene instead helping out a stunned Apollo and a bleeding Dionysus. Poseidon was roaring in anger. shouting obscenities at Artemis while threatening decapitation to laceration unless he changed his son back. Triton was red in face as he chuckled, steadying his paper while he drew his younger brother as a fat, plump rabbit. Ares and Hephaestus was rolling in the ground in laughter while Hades for the first time in history lost his total serious attitude was holding on a tree as he clutched his abdomen while laughing loudly. Zeus had a smug look on his face tinted with an apologetic look as he observed the small mammal hopping up and down her daughter's foot.

With all the noise and confusion, still some of the hunters gathered around, marveling at the size of the second boar and congratulating Artemis for her bravery. She stood among them, a lithe figure ashamed still of the tears that slid down her cheeks no matter how hard she tried to stop them. Of course that all changed when her girls tackled her in a hug Phoebe purposely stepping on the plump rabbit that resembled Arratay making the animal's eyes bugged out of its sockets in pain.

"My lady thank you for saving me," cried Atlanta as she crushed Artemis in a bear hug.

"It's alright girls, welcome. Please let go now before you three broke my ribs," chuckled Artemis though she was glad with her hunters. The girls stepped back and accidentally (or purposely) Atlanta stepped at the cute tail of the rabbit who jumped three feet in the air as it squealed from the contact.

"You're so brave my lady, I wish I could be more like you," praised Atlanta ignoring the angry squeals of Arratay as his tail was trapped on her boot.

"Nonsense Atlanta," waved Artemis off. "If you did not slip on that patch of snow, the kill could have been yours,"

"Not really my lady," answered the girl looking a bit lost. "I am terrified out of my wits and I would have not made it if you did not come insuating yourself in the fight,"

"But you did not run Atlanta," Artemis pointed out. "Courage is not about feeling fear, but rather it is about facing your fear and overcoming it. You stood your ground when you could have run and that makes your courageous," said Artemis proudly.

"You do know you sound philosophical right my lady?" Atlanta grimaced making Artemis bark out a laugh.

"Yeah maybe I am, but still keep in mind what I've said alright?"

"Yes, my lady,"

"Still, if that boy haven't butted in my lady I was sure you could have been the one that claimed that kill my lady," spat Phoebe.

Artemis grimaced inside at her words recoiling a bit at it. She knew that her hunters just embody what she taught and she can't fault them at their words. It came from hers anyway. But now looking at the fat struggling rabbit that Atlanta is making as a soccer ball, she instantly regretted her actions. Unlike her father, Artemis was realistic enough to know her limits. She knew that moments ago there, she is seconds away from having a sticky end of her immortal life.

 _"He saved her, humble skillful trapper saved her,"_ the thought kept repeating on her mind.

And when she had broken down and her emotions are coming out, he calmed her down and shielded her from prying eyes that would see her at her lowest. The fearful young girl who still longed for her mother's embrace. He hugged her, he gave her support despite her bad reputation on transforming his gender. He risked it all just to bring her back into shape. Now this is the reward he got, being used as a football by a bunch of man-hating girls trained by the one he saved no less. Artemis wanted to vomit at what she impulsively did.

"Hey girls can I borrow our new bunny for now?" Artemis asked keeping her voice level to prevent her self-loathing to be heard by her hunters.

"But my lady we are having so much fun," protested Phoebe. She had clipped a couple of tongs on the bunny's ears and the small animal was clearly in pain as it wriggled frantically on her tightening grip.

"Just...leave it Phoebe. Prepare our gear, I will be flashing us back after you are done," ordered Artemis looking in concern at the small animal as it was turning blue from her hunter's choking hold.

"Can we keep him?" asked Atlanta, looking sadistically at the small animal. "I've always wanted a male bunny to torture I meant play," she corrected as Artemis' eyebrow raised.

"Just go already girls and leave our guest to me," waved Artemis off as they groaned before squeezing the rabbit first and handing it to Artemis before walking away.

The moment the three are out of sight and hearing, Artemis gently removed the tongs out of the bunny's ears whom she recognized that is whimpering from the pain. Walking in the woods a bit off from the others, Artemis hummed a lullaby as she scratched its back and ears making him relax a little.

"You know I've never had a male rescue me before," said Artemis stopping a bit when they reach a small pond that reflected the moonlight at the sky.

"I just wanted to say I'm really sorry for the actions of my hunters. I know its my fault that they are acting like that. I'm their teacher after all," Artemis said somberly as a single tear fell from her eyes dropping at the rabbit who looked at her in confusion.

"You know I felt like I've seen you before but I can't understand where. What am I rambling? It's not even what I wanted to say in the first place," chuckled Artemis.

"What I'm truly saying is I'm sorry for my rash behavior and that of my hunters," confessed Artemis as she leveled the cute rabbit on her eye level. "I still believe that you would make a great hunter and its really such a pity that you are a male. My offer stands for you to join the hunt, its great being a girl you know. A lot much better than a male,"

The rabbit's eyes widened as Artemis leaned down on him as she softly kissed its pink nose.

"Thank you for saving me master trapper," she whispered before flashing away leaving a confused cloaked figure behind. One thing and one thing only whirred on Percy's head.

 _"Phoebe Artemis was a complete mystery,"_

"Aww did she just kissed you?!" the voice of Triton suddenly broke the silence and Percy sighed at the endless teasing he had to endure for the rest of eternity from her older brother.

"Here we go again,"

...

...

...

The wolf in the void grinned delightedly. He had been watching the hunt the entire time keeping an eye at his daughter. It had been a perfect evening, all told (minus the abusing of the hunters). A bit of excitement. Two huge boars killed, a brawl from the drunk Big Three later, a chastising for Dionysus and a medal for Apollo. But what interested him the most was the forging of the special bond between the moon goddess and her daughter. That sort of special bond that only came from shared danger.

"You've got a fine daughter my friend," Order said beside him who is also watching the view. "You must be very proud of her," a wry grin came on the wolf's lips at the Primordial's words.

"Indeed I am my friend," Order merely nodded at the soft reply of the wolf. For Romulus that was the equivalent already of three hearty cheers.

...

...

...

 **Thanks for Review guys, Chaos and Tranquility, thanks for the never ending support. Ill still be taking the pizza till you bring back Tam**

 **Dogbiscuit: Thanks for the review, it really boosts my confidence a lot.**

 **NovaHolt: Yeaaaahhhh! I am a great fan! hahahaha**

 **Aarifah: I intend to hahaha**

 **Review and tell me how it is girls, or else I'll turn you ta jackelope. Bleeeh :P 10 Claps for Triton, he is always left behind haha**


	5. Incognito with the Enthusiastic Brothers

Chapter Five

 _"It's been a long way, without you my friend, and I'll tell you all about it till I see you again,"_

...

...

...

(Bay of Salamis)

"Brother please man, do I really had to be here?" asked Percy for the hundredth making his brother roll his eyes at him. "I could do much more productive things at home than be participating in this mortal affair,"

"I told you Athena wants a favor from dad on helping these Athenians win. Dad still haven't recovered from his loss of being defeated by the wisdom goddess at the competition of Athens patron god,"

"Come on Triton. You know as well as I do that dad had no chance on winning that contest," pointed out Percy. "I mean who would want a fountain of salt water in the middle of the city? What he made is practically useless,"

"Not to mention that he is drunk," added Triton making Percy grin at his side as the two brothers recalled the rash decision that their father made when the competition for Athens happened.

Its all just pure bad luck that it is Delphin's birthday (Delphin is the god of dolphins and the commander of the Atlantian army) when the challenge has been issued. Of course, Poseidon being who he is attended the party with Triton and nearly half the mermen of Atlantis. Percy was withheld by a shrieking Amphitrite who violently protested that her son would not follow Poseidon's footsteps on alcohol and party-pooping. The party as expected lasted until midnight and it was a miracle that Poseidon had been able to draw his sorry ass completely drunk when he flashed to Athens at the last minute much to the chagrin of Athena and the Athenians as the feared god of the seas appeared like a dog left behind and forgotten in a kennel for a week. Percy and Triton still had a good laugh at that memory since Triton painted what happened at Athens that day.

Of course being the obedient child as always, Percy followed Amphitrite's decision on checking up his father at Athens. Let's just say the sight he saw scarred him for life. The Hawaiian shirt that Poseidon wore was dressed completely opposite and his hair and beard was disheveled as the leaves of a tree after a storm. It doesn't help that he is crawling in all fours bumping around through tables and chairs with his head. The only thing so far that prevented the Athenians from completely cracking up was their reverence on him being the god of the seas. Nobody in their right mind was stupid enough to piss one of the brothers. Most punishments of the gods tend to have nasty consequences.

When the challenge was issued about what gifts they have to issue, Poseidon half-groggy and giggling to himself, incoherent to the world around him had just waved his hand in thin air nonlachantly making an exact replica of the wash basin saltwater fountain at the toilet of their home. Percy had to bury his head on the nearest barrel of water to stop his raucous laughter. The Athenians probably offended by the "toilet fountain" that Poseidon made of course voted the very useful fig tree of Athena. Triton of course arrived a little later also in a disheveled, though in a much better state to escort him and their father back who was singing loudly that even the present king had to lock the entire palace to block out the out-of-tune voice of the god.

After Poseidon recovered and received a good tongue-lashing from their mother that could scare even the previous Titan of the Seas, produced a scandal among the immortals that made Poseidon absent on two solstices until Zeus sent him a message through Hermes to return back to his duties because he, Zeus, king of Olympus, Head of the Olympian Council, yadayadayada and a lot more titles threaten war if he does not do so. All in all, its the regular love letter from the drama queen telling him to get back his ass in line. Of course Athena's smug attitude and Triton's over-accurate painting did not help Poseidon's mood.

"I still remembered how he made a small tantrum when he came back after that council," said Percy smiling as he remembered how his father refused to eat.

"Yeah, I heard it had a major storm up here that sank an entire Greek trade fleet that time," Triton added.

"Brother I still don't get why I have to be here?" asked Percy as he wobbled among the flanks watching the powerful waves smash the Trireme they are standing in. "Doesn't the ancient laws say that gods must not interfere on mortal events?"

"Yes it does state that Perce. Though you forgot that it just "state", it doesn't really does anything to us if we choose not to follow it,"

"But Zeus-,"

"What? Do you think that drama queen follows the rules?" scoffed Triton. "The guy practically chooses to ignore it most of the time as he runs around causing havoc on mortals making more children than he can remember. He only chooses what he wants to follow and ignores what he doesn't,"

"That's wrong Triton," protested Percy. "Being the king is supposed to be setting an example for his subjects about following the laws and not breaking them," Triton smiled hearing his little brother's explanation. Truly Percy is the most idealistic god he'd ever met. Yes, he may be young but idealism is hard to find among immortals. Rare to the point that it is like finding diamonds in a pig trough.

"In an ideal world Perce then he is. But this isn't the ideal world. We immortals tend to have long lives and we don't properly die as you know already. This kind of time tends to make us complacent giving us more incentive to pursue our pleasures than our duties," Triton explained.

"Well I'm going to change that," grumbled Percy at his side.

"Wish you luck on that bro, but I think you're facing the impossible," Triton shrugged.

"You still haven't told me why am I here?" Percy pointed out. Triton merely grinned sharply at him.

"Easy little brother, Battle Experience,"

"Ease there men! Form up!" the ship captain called out and Pery tried to hide his annoyance as he arranged the straps in his armor.

He was glad that he is assigned a shield and sword though he very much preferred his bow and two knives. At least the short sword he had would compensate enough as an adequate replacement for his saxe knife. Annoyingly he looked at his brother who was carrying an axe that is supposed to be wielded two-handed on one hand and a shield from on the other. Other than that, he is wearing nothing but the leather straps and shorts that this Athenians prefer than armor. Percy groaned at himself, in the entire crew he alone is wearing clothes and armor. The other Athenians are like his brother, wearing nothing, showing off their six-pack abs. Percy had to wonder how poets, bards and debaters ever did to have bodies like that. He trained every day on the palace but he never had abs, even one. His brother must have caught him staring for he grinned again, reminding Percy of a shark showing its teeth before eating you.

"What little brother? Miss your sea axe?" he chided making Percy growl. It was an old argument for them already.

"Its saxe Triton. Why can't you say the simple word?" Triton merely shrugged at his offending tone.

"I don't know brother, maybe its because it explains a lot if I said sea axe than saxe. I meant come on, who had heard of a saxe?"

"Its a very common word brother," defended Percy.

"Really? Hey Bufeos!" Triton called out to the person next to him patting him on the shoulder. He is a couple of inches taller than Triton and the sea god had to look up at him as the man turned.

"What is it Triton?"

"Hey my friend, I was kinda wondering since this is our last day possibly to be alive. I want to ask you something that has always been an argument for me and my brother,"

"What is it?" grunted the man and Triton smiled sideward at Percy who is scowling.

"Do you know what a saxe is?" Triton asked innocently, too innocently in Percy's opinion.

"No idea," grunted the man making the heir of the seas smile to turn completely smug making Percy scowl even more. He was however not just letting his older brother win this little argument again.

"That doesn't explain anything-" Percy interjected when he was cut off by a horn blast from the front.

"Ready yourselves!" the captain called out and despite being a god, Percy paled a bit as he saw the entire Persian fleet numbering in the hundreds waiting for the four Greek Triremes who is skimming in the water smoothly like sea-birds.

"No wonder Athena was willing to cast down her pride to ask father for help," muttered Percy to himself.

 _"Good job little brother, you're starting to learn,"_ Triton commented in his mind telepethicallly in a happy tone eager for the fight. Percy rolled his eyes at the heavens seeing the excitement of the happy heir of the sea.

"Whatever brother,"

...

...

...

The three immortals sat comfortably around the fire at Hephaestus' kitchen. Their evening meal had been a good one. Phoebe managed to acquire venison steaks from a hunt and brought them with her as they cooked them sizzling and spitting on the pan, completely heated by the coals of the fire at the fireplace. Hephaestus had grudgingly opened his cupboard to them supplementing the meat with boiled potatoes, liberally heaped with butter and pepper, and greens tha had been mixed quickly in a pot of boiling water. Now nursing mugs of ambrosia for the two Olympians and coffee for Phoebe, they sat now in a companionable silence.

Artemis was eager to know about the request she made to the smith god. Ever since the boar hunt where se almost lost her life, the moon goddess had been trying non-stop to create a duplicate version of the longbow that she saw in Arratay. Although extremely hard to wield, Artemis had to admire the advantage the massive bow had compared to her short bow. However things went downhill after the first bark that Artemis fletched.

The longbow to be precise was a very complicated weapon to make made up of small strips of wood glued together intricately piece by piece to make up the massive draw weight of eighty kilos. Artemis who is used on fletching a bow directly from the tree aren't aware of this and let's just say that nearly an entire forest had trees missing branches before Pan, (the god of the wild) butted in begging the furious moon goddess to have pity on the forest which she is single-handedly decimating in her epic failures on creating the bow.

In the end, Artemis became realistic and bent her pride enough to ask help from her-half brother Hephaestus to make the weapon for her. Unlike her relationship with Ares, Artemis is neutral with the smith god. In a way she sympathized with him since his wife is openly cheating on him. Still that doesn't mean that she is supposed to get close with him. Other than the reason that he is a male, Artemis doesn't want to give her father bright ideas like forcing her to marry him since they are close. Zeus was adamant at making her a wife for a god he favored and is constantly at odds with her for her oath of being an eternal maiden.

A week ago the moon-goddess felt the pang of rejection when the smith god informed her that he worked on metal things not wood when she made her request at him. However seeing her bitter look, he informed her to come back since he had a few ideas he had that could possibly help her quandary. And now here she is.

Artemis looked approvingly at her lieutenant who managed to keep her distaste on males hidden and made no snide remarks at Hephaestus (though it helped due to the tasty dinner). As eager as she is, Artemis kept her silence. Hephaestus was one of the most patient gods in history and he also tests her and her huntress' patience as they sit here today. A few years ago Artemis would have been fidgeting and grumbling unable to relax until she heard her answer. But along the skills of being a hunter, she had learned patience. As she sat and waited for her benefactor to broach the subject, she felt the smith god's approving eye on her from time to time. She looked up once and caught Hephaestus' eye on her and she inwardly grinned, pleased to demonstrate his forbearance.

However the silence was broken as Phoebe shifted in her seat and said in an exasperated tone. "Oh all right enough! Let's get this over for God's sake!"

Artemis grinned again for real this time at her new liutenant's outburst. The old one was mauled by a pack of Hellhounds a month before. She knew that Phoebe would be the one to crack up first. Despite her blessing of immortality, she still can't keep up with the patience most of the Olympians have. Even Hephaestus who never smiles had wrinkles of amusement at the girl's impatience.

"I'm very proud of this," Hephaestus finally said as he took a sack from his side pulling two flat pieces of bronze that is held together by a tight fitting yarn. The metal piece that she could see was a little more than half a meter long and formed in a shallow S with the lower curve twice the length of the upper. At the lower end of the slot was a slot cut into the metal.

"What is that?" Artemis asked in confusion at the odd pieces of metal who looked totally unimpressive. A nagging voice at the back of her mind kept on whispering to her that she wasted time coming here and audiencing another one of Hephaestus mad projects.

Hephaestus just nodded silently before reaching out and took from the sack plain silver steel that is a lot softer and flexible than Celestial Bronze. It is wrapped in soft leather and there were two milled knobs one at either end.

As Artemis watched in continuing confusion (and grudging fascination), Hephaestus slipped the slotted end of the bronze arm into a narrow slit in the handpiece. Then he rapidly tightened one of the milled knobs which Artemis now saw the head of a large threaded bolt., to hold the arm tightly in place.

"My God," said Artemis quietly as she began to comprehend the mysterious weapon that Hephaestus is making.

It is clearly a bow, though it is unlike any bow she had ever seen. A bow made entirely of bronze and does not look like a normal bow at all. The double curve of the design would give this S shaped bow increased power and arrow speed for a lower draw weight. As Hephaestus quickly bolted the second metal limb in place, Artemis realized that he was looking at one of the most unique bows in the planet. One that could be disassembled into three component parts.

"My youngest daughter designed it," said Hephaestus proudly and Artemis was sure that it was a demigod with the way that Hephaestus sounded. "Ever since you laid out your problem to me, he had been working night and day to perfect this. The bronze limbs are amazing. I estimated that you'll have a draw weight of almost sixty pounds, not as much as the longbow you described but quite respectable nevertheless,"

Hephaestus handed the weapon to Artemis who is still in shock cradling it gently and checking the angles and pieces almost in reverence as she tested the heft and balance of it. Phoebe just stood on the side in silence admiring the weapon. The sons and daughters of Hephaestus were legendary craftsmen, bested only by the Cyclops of the sea. Half of the weapons of Olympus wielded by the minor gods are crafted by them. Now obviously that metal-working skill had been turned to creat this bronze and silver bow. Phoebe watched Hephaestus passed Artemis a silver cord and gestured for her to string the bow.

Artemis slipped the string over the lower end, seating it in its notch, then stepped her right foot inside the bow and string bracing the recurved against the ankle of her other foot as she bent the bow and seated the string in the notch. Artemis grunted in surprise at the effort it took. She flexed the bow to test it, nodding contently as her fingers familiarized themselves with the silver cord.

"That's a little more like it," Artemis said as Hephaestus handed her one of the arrows from a nearby quiver.

"Try it," Hephaestus indicated a pillar outside the window of his house some sixty meter away. Something that is clearly out of range on her previous bow. Artemis quickly nocked an arrow to the string, flexing the new weapon once or twice experimentally then with her eyes glued to the the target raised the bow drawing and firing in a heartbeat at one smooth movement.

The arrow slammed to the stone pillar almost five centimeters above the point she had aimed at. For an archer of her standard, it was a completely disappointing shot. Hephaestus made a dismissive gesture not to worry beside her.

"Don't worry on it too much. It's range is a lot longer than your short bow and will shoot flatter initially but then it will begin to lose power and drop more quickly after forty or fifty meters. That's why you must shoot a little higher than you usually do,"

Artemis nodded thoughtfully at the new information. Looking at the pillar, she could see the cracks on it where the arrow had struck quite a respectable force.

"Good for about a hundred meters?" she asked and her half-brother nodded.

"Maybe a little more. It's not so far off to the longbow but at least its close enough to the one you want,"

"Brother thank you," Artemis bowed much to the surprise of the huntress beside her though Hephaestus waved it off.

"Think nothing of it Artemis, it is my pleasure to help. However there is something, if you want that you can help me with?" Artemis looked up at the sign of nervousness that accompany the god's voice.

"What is it that you need brother?" Hephaestus grimaced before continuing.

"At the Bay of Salamis, the husband of my daughter, the woman who is responsible for the bow's design was facing against the Persians. Artemis, can you make sure that he will survive?"

Artemis was pretty sure then that it sounded more like an order than a request.

...

...

...

"We're not going to survive this aren't we?" asked Percy nervously as he crouched among the ropes holding the side of the ship for support as its increased speed.

"Of course we are, in fact I plan to enjoy this," answered Triton beside him. Percy shook his head at his brother's reply.

"You are insane!"

"Maybe I am," Triton cackled madly making the other Athenians look at their direction in confusion.

"Here we go!" the Captain called out suddenly in front. "Remember boys, for Athens! For Greece!"

Percy felt his heart hammer in his ribs as the familiar tension of nervousness grip his insides. This is the first time he will be fighting humans after all. As a god, Percy was no stranger on fighting monsters. His skill set actually was designed to track down and remove them from the face of the earth. However Percy never dreamed of killing a human and what they are about to do here today was already making a bad taste in his mouth. It didn't help that the Greeks are wildly hammering their weapons and shouting. He wished they would shut up. At least that way he can get control of his nerves better.

"Incoming!" the watch at the stern suddenly called out and Percy's eyes widened as a Persian ship skimmed towards them from the side its ram ready to split the Greek Trireme in two.

"Dad a little help would be nice," Percy muttered beneath his breath. Automatically a large wave came from the side smashing hard to the prow of the Persian ship sending it careening in circles.

"Thanks Dad," Percy whispered in an undertone.

"Hold oooooon!" the shout came from the front and Percy immediately gripped the rope in front of him as the Trireme smashed its front to the side of a Persian ship among the hundreds sending a dozen Persians flying in three directions.

"Prepare for close quarters! Attack!" the cry of the Athenians rose as every man not stunned by the crash went charging towards the large Persian ship.

"Hey Perce, why don't we choose our own ship to clear out," Triton suddenly called suggested making Percy stop in his tracks at his brother's words.

"That's a very bad idea,"

"I think its a great idea!" Triton said brightly before pulling three Athenians with him making Percy ran after them in a hurry towards a Persian ship unboarded by any Greeks.

"Shield wall," Triton suddenly said as the five of us hit the deck of the Persian ship startling the black and white figures at our sudden arrival. "Shields up!" Triton ordered suddenly.

The warning just came in time. He'd spotted movement at the back of the ship. Three of them had short but powerful arrows rattled against the raised shields. Two deflected off the metal bosses. The third thudded directly into the wood of one of the Greeks with us and stayed there quivering.

Noticing that none of the Persians are approaching to have the courage on hand to hand combat, relying on the bows that keep the Greeks at the defensive. Percy immediately reared his spear and with one throw sent the large weapon at the end of the ship slamming directly to a Persian archer and wounding the fellow at his side at the same time.

"Good throw little man," a Greek soldier commented beside him sarcastically. Percy immediately recognized as Bufeos, the man Triton asked moments ago. Like Triton he is wearing no armor and a small war axe was held at his right hand.

That was the initiative that the Persians had to attack. One man suddenly gave a command waving the sword in front of him and led his men to an uncoordinated charge at the group of shielded Greeks.

"Brace!" shouted Triton and the Greeks set their feet leaning their weight into the big wooden shields, overlapping them so that their combined weight was ready to resist the charge.

The attackers crashed into the unyielding shield wall, rebounding and staggering with the sudden shock of contact. Four of them suddenly went down as the Greek axes and Percy's sword smashed into their disoriented group. Triton himself took care of the next two attackers with a blindingly forehand and backhand sweep that sent them flying on their feet. Bufeos attacked more with rage than technique brought low another where he stood and Percy accounted two with one having his head removed and the other with a well placed sword thrust with his saxe.

The Persian sank to his knees. a surprised look on his face, clutching the wound at his side, Percy grimly recalled Triton's teaching.

 _"Three centimeters to the point is as good as thirty of edge,"_

Instinctively, the surviving attackers withrew from the implacable wall of shields and weapons. The leader in an attempt to rally his men did not see another spear that Percy threw hitting him completely in the chest. The impact hurled him backwards and he crashed into two of his men, dead before he hit the deck. Triton seeing that the moment was too good not to attack with the commander dead, caught Percy's eye and nodded forward.

"Let's get em Perce!" he yelled and the two surged forward in a charge quickly followed by the three Athenians.

The incognito gods smashed like lightning into the woods as their terrible weapons rose and fall with blinding speed. By their side, and a little behind them Bruleof and the remaining Greeks added their own fair share of mayhem as they drove a wedge into the confused defenders. The three may not be as skillful as the gods but they just lost Athens a few days back and they are hungry for revenge. What they lacked in art they made up with raw desire for vengeance. With Triton and Percy leading them, they are unbeatable. More of the Persians went down. The others held for a few seconds, then as if a signal broke they all jumped to the side of the ship.

"Hold!" Triton suddenly called out as the Athenian cheer went up on the now empty ship.

Percy took the time to look around and take a stock of the situation. A jump's distance next to their ship. One of the Greek Triremes that charged with them had its hull smashed open and the Greeks at its back are attempting to fight off a complete crew of Persians as their boat grappled the Trireme like an angry parasite. Already a savage battle was being fought on its decks and the Greeks are slowly being pushed back as the potters, bards and fishermen's lack of combat skill became too evident.

"Hey Triton, we need to help them," Percy pointed at the bunched group of Greeks who is attempting to made a lowly effort of shield wall to pave off their reaching enemies.

"Bloody amateurs" Triton commented the moment he laid eyes on the struggling figures. "I suppose we can, its just another five minutes before Ares shows up his ugly face here and his Spartans. More than enough time for us to send these sorry lot home,"

Percy nodded at his brother. Like all gods, they could sense the aura of another immortal. Already he could feel Ares' presence and that of Athena approaching. Like them he knew that they are inb incognito but bringing help to the fight. The god of war as expected of course dragged his favorite state here, no questions on that. As for Athena, Percy guessed that she would be bringing Delos to bear here. The navy of that state after all was one of the largest and Percy would have put it that the goddess of wisdom and battle strategy realized that too.

"You three stay here," Percy oddly commented at the three Greeks with them. "Pick up the bows these bastards have and cover our asses while we scare these Persians," the others nodded their and are more than happy to oblige about having a safe place but still be able to help.

"My, my Percy. Aren't you now the commander? I'm starting to think you like this more than I do," Triton teased as Percy readied his shield for the next bout.

"Shut up Triton and give the signal,"

"Well since you're very eager little brother...Let's get em!" Triton suddenly shouted reaching the ship in two bounds into the now badly balanced Persian longboat latched on the Trireme making it rock wildly from the sudden change of balance made by the god. Percy followed a fraction of second after his overenthusiastic brother.

The trapped Greeks, experienced sailors most of them kept their balance easily despite the sudden rocking of the ship by the new arrivals. Not so the Persians who preffered the ground than the sea. Caught unawares by the sudden lurching, they tumbled on the deck and butts of oars as the boat plunged and rocked.

Before they could recover, Triton and Percy moved forward like a two-man battering ram. The huge two-handed axe that Triton wielded are singing in the air, sweeping anyone dumb enough to oppose them. At his side the jabbing of the saxe beneath the shield gave men an extended trip in pain before they died due to blood loss and internal hemmorhaging.

As Percy had expected the Persians could only come at them two at a time on the cramped ship. In fact their superior numbers were a disadvantage as they got in each other's way trying to avoid the terrifying pair behind them and the rapidly changing moral of the Athenians they cornered at their front who are slowly organizing themselves to attack. Some solved the problem by simply hurling themselves off the ship and swam frantically at the nearest one. Others chose to stand and face the crushing blows of the axe and sword skills that flash every time it is reflected in the light. Their attempts were unsuccessful and they quickly joined their crewmates in the water.

Unlike the sea going Greeks, these men were not used to the sea and those that jumped out realized it a little too late as they flailed frantically on the water as they drowned slowly. This reasoning alone gave the remaining others a little more initiative to stand as they faced the crushing blows of the axe and the humming sword in a terrible circle of light. An occasional arrow would strike one of the Persians and Percy would know that Bufeos and the Greeks are helping them. The Persian defense was unsuccessful and they quickly joined their crewmates in the water, but they weren't swimming.

"Well that takes care of the rest of the rabble," Triton commented as they watched the Greeks they saved form up led by a captain who maintained them at a steady jog before boarding another Persian ship this time a lot more successful than the ramshackle they are just in. He waved to Bufeos and the Greek archers to join them and the man gave a salute as he and the others rushed to aid their comrades.

"Our time here is nearly up," said Percy as he watched the rising sun casting shadows on the wood it reflected.

"Aye, you could feel them too now aren't you?" answered Triton as he looked at the direction his brother is staring.

"He could have been a little early you know," said Percy as a large cry of victory that shouts "THE SPARTANS! THE SPARTANS HAVE COME!" echoed among the Athenians as they cheered their once rivals to save them. "He could have helped on preventing a lot of Greeks death then,"

"He is the god of war Perce," chuckled Triton. "He is not know for being punctual or tactful. And we can't change the end for most of the dead today. It is the Fates demand and it is not our call to decide who lives and who dies,"

"Still I just wished that all these deaths could have been avoided," Percy grimaced.

"Different from fighting monsters right little brother?"

"Aye, these men have no chance to hurt us permanently even if some of them made a lucky shot," Percy pointed out as Triton nodded.

"Its good that you learned something Perce. Being a warrior is different from being a butcher like our cousin Ares displayed too often. A warrior is not just about wielding a sword. Its finding good reason to draw your sword in the first place,"

"Do we have any reason that all these Persians had to die?" asked Percy as he indicated the carnage the two of them left behind.

"Yes, if we haven't done this then the Greeks would have been slaughtered. I'm not saying that the Greeks are better than the Persians. Each one has their own faults but we as immortals need to do this to help ease the bad blood between our father and Athena. Goodness only knows that we need her help later, she would not help if we did not do what we didn't do today,"

"I can't argue with that kind of logic Triton," Percy answered chuckling to his older brother.

"Well that's why I am called awesome after all," Triton barked out a laugh and the two brothers guffawed and didn't see the three men crawling towards them each with a dagged on their hand. They had been pretending to be dead, now they are itching to kill these two who destroyed most their crewmates.

Percy felt his hair stand up at the back of his head despite the helmet and turned back too late as he realized the three daggers going straight to his eyes. He knew that mortal weapons would not damage him but still they can hurt like hell and having one in the eye isn't exactly desirable.

 _Thud, thud, thud._

Three bodies went down as silver arrows protruded from their back. Percy the excellent marksman he is quickly estimated the arrow direction and turned to its source. There at the patch of trees above the cliff was dark but Percy could faintly distinguish a pair of silver eyes staring at him.

"Percy we need to go," Triton urged as the first Spartan ship smashed to the Persian fleet. "Percy we gotta go before Ares discovered we are here and have broken the ancient laws,"

"But-," Percy hesitated looking at those silver eyes that bore into him.

"Now brother!" Triton pulled Percy on the arm letting them both fall to the ocean and all Percy saw before the water engulfed him was those curious silver eyes that bore into him.

...

...

...

Artemis was both stunned and disappointed at what she did. Disappointed with the fact that she completely missed her intended target. She had been aiming at the soldiers' heads but the arrows struck their back. The faint voice of Hephaestus reminded her that the arrow will drop low than her usual bow and she made a mental note to keep practice on the recurved bow later.

However her thoughts was completely occupied by those green eyes that burned like green fire in the morning. Only once did she saw those eyes in her life. Memories of when she was so much younger came crashing back to her. She, making a small wet kiss on a boy's face was the most prominent of it and her mother's reasoning that he will be happy being Poseidon's son.

Artemis' head spin, since based on the knowledge and archives of Olympus. Triton was the only son of Poseidon. But her memories say otherwise. Poseidon rarely admits the Olympian gods in Atlantis and even Hermes had to stay on waiting outside the gates most of the time. Still Artemis had to solve these dilemma as she watched the two incognito gods splash in the ocean waters as the Greeks claimed their victory unaware that they are aided by the gods.

"Percy you're alive," Artemis muttered as she flashed back to her hunters. The thought that the boy she kissed was alive gave her more than enough incentive to dig for the truth as she gripped tighter the new recurve bow she had.

...

...

...

 **Thanks for the Reviews guys, I'll try to update as soon as possible. I got tied up reading the other stories before that's why I haven't finished this cahapter sooner hihihhi sorey2x anyway please Review and tell me how it is?**

 **-Phoebus Artemis at your service.**


	6. Unsavory Events

'Chapter Six

 _"The true test of strength is the strength of will. A test that tests a persons resolve above all others,"_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

Artemis tried to steel her nerves as she took a deep breath. In front of her the large expanse of the Aegean sea waited like it was daring her to step in. In a way what she intended to do was risky. It is a serious taboo for gods to be encroaching on other gods' domain. Artemis was pretty sure that one of the Ancient Laws forbid it. Still she was already out of options and her investigation was already bordering on desperation and near obsession.

Ever since she had seen the two gods at the Battle at the Bay of Salamis, she had been a hundred percent sure that those emerald eyes belonged to the long lost person her mother had left at Atlantis that fateful day. She can't believe that she had almost forgotten that small important memory. Artemis always kept her promises, a good example already is her vow of chastity which she had been faithful too for many centuries. Somehow the reasoning of the god of her mother why she gave that boy to Poseidon kept eluding her.

The god of the seas itself was a complete pain in the ass. Accustomed of being a goddess for so long and an Olympian to boot, she had chosen to confront Poseidon directly about the topic of his second son. Remembering that memory, Artemis now kicked herself mentally for her lack of tact.

Poseidon, the moment he heard the words "second son" and "Percy" spewing from the moon goddess mouth froze like a replica of Athena's statue in the Parthenon before he got a grip on himself. Best of times, the god of the seas was the moon goddess' favorite uncle. However this time, Artemis wanted to put an arrow on his head as he sputtered an sweated denying frantically her accusations. Artemis still had a good memory of that, and she would have thought it would be funny if she was not so furious.

 _"Uncle please, I need to talk to Percy your second son," pleaded Artemis as she made those puppy dog eyes that Poseidon always fell for._

 _"I don't know what you are talking about!' snapped Poseidon and Artemis wanted to rip his beard off his face as her frustration mounted. His lies are very obvious that even dumb Dionysus could see it._

 _"You are a very bad liar Uncle," commented Artemis frankly and she smirked inwardly as a spark of anger erupted on Poseidon's eyes as his Olympian pride was wounded._

 _"You calling me a liar moon-goddess!' he roared completely forgetting the fact that he is lying on the first place. His trident formed in his hands automatically and in any god this intimidation tactic would have worked. But not for Artemis._

 _"Please Uncle, put that pitchfork away and let's talk about your sons,"_

 _"You dare call my trident a Pitch-,"_

 _"Yes I do uncle. Now tell me about Percy," interrupted Artemis as she sniggered inwardly at Poseidon's reddening face as his beloved symbol of power being related to day-to-day utilarian use by his favorite niece nevertheless._

 _"I told you Artemis, I had one son only. How do you think my wife would react if I have another immortal son?" Poseidon slumped tiredly at his throne._

 _Artemis had to give it to him. His acting is surely improving. If he was not moving like a deer caught in headlights a few moments ago, she would have been convinced by his words now. The moon-goddess now understands why her father was so fond of "fancy" exits as most gods called it. Apparently not only Zeus had the talent in acting, in a different way, his brother was so much better than him_

 _"They are truly brothers after all," thought Artemis as she remembered Hades' tantrums before he was cast off into the Underworld._

 _"Uncle please, stop lying to me," pleaded Artemis. "I've seen Triton and him at the Bay of Salamis fighting with the Greeks. I know its him,"_

 _"That isn't whoever you are talking about Artemis, that's Master Arratay that you had already met," his tone soured a bit and Artemis winced inside as she remembered her hunters torturing the man in bunny form as Poseidon screamed threats at her. However something clicked in the huntress mind and she was sure that it would get her the access and information she needs._

 _"So you did sent your son and a god to participate in a human affair," Artemis stated and Poseidon's eyes flared at the accusing tone that Artemis laced in her voice._

 _"Is there a problem with that?" Poseidon's voice growled like waves itching themselves to bash on rocks._

 _"Of course there is Uncle, you as well as I know that your child break the ancient laws. And the punishment as you well understand is dea-,"_

 _Artemis was cut off as she was impaled to the pillar of stone that supported the throne room of the gods. Blinking rapidly, the moon goddess gulped as she felt familiar stings to the edge of her throat as gold ichor dripped down her skin. Poseidon's eyes was containing rage as he strode towards her lithe form impaled by the trident, her slender throat trapped between the spaces of the fork._

 _"You dare blackmail me you insolent goddess!" roared Poseidon and Artemis flinched as a gauntleted hand nearly smacked her face clean off her head. It was the last moment that Poseidon stopped and is looking at her somewhere between rage and disgust._

 _"I can't believe you are my favorite niece. You are the same as your father!" he spat pulling the trident off of her making Artemis fall at the floor._

 _"Uncle I'm-,"_

 _"Don't!" stopped Poseidon. "Don't say you are sorry for you know as well as I do that you are not," he then leveled the trident at her face and Artemis sweated as its tip nearly touched her eyes._

 _"Listen well daughter of Zeus," growled the sea god and Artemis wanted to cry there and ten at the tone she could hear from her uncle. It was the one he uses when dealing with his enemies and at the most bitter ones at that._

 _"You may threaten me but I will not tolerate you touching my family. So I'm warning you moon goddess, blackmail me again and I swear I will rip your precious hunters limb from limb while I make you watch. Never again threaten my sons!" and with that happy note, the god of the seas disappeared while Artemis got her answer from his little slip-up._

Ever since that faithful meeting, Artemis had been digging the archives of all of Poseidon's dealings and that of his kingdom. As she ruffled paper after paper, she felt that her uncle would be deserving a medal at his subtlety. Here and there she could se small things that Poseidon ordered himself that would pass scrutiny and suspicion but with careful logic one could easily read. List of toys that he bought for a said Orphanage for example who never got the ordered toys, and small arms that is made for basic training of a young godling. There is alos a prerequisite order from different tailors about clothes, specifically "male clothes". No taylor had received same order twice confusing anyone that tried to investigate. All in all Artemis was sure of her suspicions that her uncle had a second child but she also knew his reasons why he isn't divulging it and and it answered his defensiveness on the matter.

Zeus under no condition would allow his brother to have a godling. That would put a twist in his toga and present a threat to his throne by increasing Poseidon's supporters. Despite his paranoidal attitude, Artemis knew that her father had good reason to be afraid of. Poseidon in terms of power isn't as far as anyone believed, it did not help that Poseidon's domain is powerful and have an army of its own loyal only to its patron god.

Still Artemis won't tell his father about her investigations. If Percy was it, he would be blasted to smitherins without question. Why she was doing this? Artemis had no idea but something in the back of her mind keeps on telling her that somehow either she likes it or not, her fate is entwined to that single name.

That's the reason why she had to see him and somehow she just botched the easy way out. The moon goddess knew that Poseidon was livid with her due to her idiotic words and a formal visit to Atlantis is now out of the question. This the reason why she had now invested nearly a quarter of her wealth in Olympus to Hecate for the fundamental magic that allow those of the sea to breathe underwater. She knew it was risky and probably would send her to Tartarus if she caught Poseidon in a bad mood. The moment she is on the water, she would be under his domain powerless except her skills. Any sea monster could tear her easily then to pieces. She felt even worse since she was including Atlanta on this trip.

"My lady are you sure about this?" asked the said girl as they watched the waters grew stronger the moment Artemis set foot on it.

 _"No I'm certainly are not,"_ Artemis self-preseravation called out to her and Artemis swallowed hard as she pressed it down deep on herself giving a faint smile to her hunter.

"Of course I am. Don't worry this would be a walk in the park,"

"Yes my lady," nodded the sixteen year old hunter and Artemis wanted to bite her own head off for lying again to her hunters. She had told the others she was looking for someone and the simple fact that she refused to divulge who it is to them earned her more than one unhappy looks. It won't do after all to inform them that she is looking for a male.

"Well here we go," muttered Artemis as she waded deeper in the water followed by her lieutenant. Immediately Artemis started holding her breath the moment the waters covered her face. Beside her, Atlanta looked panicked as she suddenly started pointing in front of them.

Artemis barely managed to look forward before a dozen spears was pointed at her direction.

"So much for your king not expecting us," muttered Artemis as she saw the dozen mermen who looked plain murderous at them.

...

...

...

"Brother this is boring," groaned Percy as he finished fletching the thirtieth spare arrow he had before putting it beside the ten others he was done with to dry on the sun.

Triton merely grunted before returning his focus at his canvas making sure that every stroke of his brush is the exact duplicate of the image he is capturing. Two decades already had passed since he started practicing this art and still he was no close to perfecting it. In a way this was a beautiful change from the usual hack and bash training that most people in Atlantis expect from their future lord.

"Brother here he comes," Percy suddenly called out and Triton sighed at his half-finished project as his brother crawled like a spider down from the tree he is perching before landing smoothly beside him. He never got over how his brother had a talent for sneaking and climbing but worst of all, annoying the living daylights out of him.

"Triton hurry up," called Percy as he flipped the cowl of his cloak before lying in wait a meter away from the road they are watching while Triton bagged the canvas and utensils he had in a bag made from sophisticated pig's bladder that blocked the sound of the rattling contents inside. Once done, Triton merely sat thirty meters behind a bush (he is not as skilled as Percy as at hiding and sneaking) as he also observed the road intently.

Triton never seem to tire marvelling again at his brother's ability to camouflage himself. Other than the occasional green shafts protruding from his quiver, he can barely distinguish the cloaked figure from the grass. He knew that the cloak was designed that way of course, but the key is in patience and possibly the skill to remain absolutely still. Triton shivered a bit as he contemplated facing a foe like that. The ability to get a meter close to your target without being found is mind-numbing once he is your opponent.

Percy however is not as confident of his skills as his brother is. Word like wildfire had spread around already about Zeus' new favorite demidog, sorry demigod. Heracles they called him, or in Percy's words "Hera's new punching bag,". Percy had no grudge against the goddess of marriage other than the occasional disapproval of some of her actions. She was pissed for a good reason, even Percy himself shuddered on what he is supposed to think when one day his wife would be openly cheating on him.

"Right, he's here," muttered Percy to himself as he breathed out deeply before lying absolutely still at the ground. He had a habit of talking to himself recently every time he practiced his craft.

There was a loud roar echoing suddenly from the valley walls and the two sons of Poseidon grimaced as they recognized who it belongs to. It seems like its master temper at being cooped up for long had been transmitted also to his faithful pet.

"I think uncle Hades forgot to feed him again this time," commented Percy to himself before going eerily silent as the "hero" emerged.

Percy was confused at what he saw. When the first couriers from Olympus arrived to spread the news of the "hero" to all gods, the words made him a person to be expected as noble, strong, fair-faced and an original model of a hero that stands up to the trials of life, to all male demigods pertaining his upcoming twelve labors. However the said person that Percy is seeing today was the complete opposite of that.

Sure he had a "wrestlers" as all who participate the Marathon games. However his actions and face isn't the exact type of being a model "hero". His hair looks badly trimmed as if he forced the barber to hurry, his face looked like somebody punched him again and again with the way it looks squashed up, and the moment you imagine a hero who captured Cerberus; you would be imagining one carrying the guardian of Hades in his arms and walking straight. However Heracles is swaggering drunk with an ale bottle at his hand while the poor animal was dragged behind him fully awake in the ground covered by a net.

Percy would have doubted this actions if not for the last reason. Raised honorably by Amphitrite, Percy learned the hard way not to judge people based on how ugly or beautiful they looked on the outside. And this time, he would have given Heracles the benefit of the doubt if not for the song he is singing. Listening to it alone made Percy want to strangle the said man as his ears vibrated from where he is hiding.

The song was one from the cheap whore houses that plagued Greece at this period of time. It is a dirty song learned only by those who elected to spend their time on these kinds of places. Worse it is a very long song that one cannot memorize in a visit or two alone. Based on the swaggering look of pride on the "model hero's" face, Percy was more than sure that he spent most of his time on those kind of places.

For the love of the Fates, he did not know what got into Zeus' head on electing these hero as his favorite child. It was no big news on Olympus that out of all the gods who had affairs with mortals, Zeus was so far the most prominent of them all. In fact there was already a lot of Zeus juniors that is happily forgotten and killed by their godly father. Most of them are better too than this sorry excuse for a lump who is shining with power that resembles Zeus' blessing to him.

As Heracles passed him, Percy had a more better look of his face and he can't help but snigger at it. It seems Zeus had chosen badly his woman this time for the mix didn't end well for this kid. His nose is overlarge resembling Dionysus and his eyes are different sizes that gave him a dumb look. He smelt terribly also that despite the air blowing in the opposite direction, Percy could smell his stench. It was like waste water that made the sea son think that this Heracles guy forgot to take a bath for a week at least.

Six pair of eyes suddenly froze and Cerberus stopped growling as it swivelled its head towards Percy's direction the moment he sniggered.

 _"Oh crap,"_ thought Percy as he forced himself to be very still as Heracles passed where he is hiding. Red eyes glued at his direction at confusion as the second son of the sea bit his lip in silence trying to ignore the shouts of his muscles to run.

 _"Trust the cloak!"_ that was the mantra the old hunter ingrained on his brain again and again during his training before. Any sudden movements would reveal his position and Percy with Triton isn't supposed to be here anyway.

When Heracles totally passed, percy counted to five hundred before standing up letting out a sigh of relief as Triton padded beside him already starting to ask questions. Ignoring his brother for a minute, Percy looked to the road again before thinking.

 _"That hero needs watching,"_

...

...

...

Artemis can't believe how bad her luck is as she trudge he muddy ground towards her new destination. She is covered in sand and doesn't resemble at all the proud moon goddess she is. She had expected of course to have a confrontation on Atlantis however she had imagine she would have faced a very angry Poseidon at least but not to be forced to wait outside the city gates while a guard went inside. Five minutes later she was chucked by the mermen under orders from the god of the sea to "remove her from her domain"

"So much for the money I paid," grumbled Artemis under her breath remembering the large sum she paid Hecate the formula to breathe underwater. So useless now.

 _"Still one good thing happened today,"_ thought Artemis as she remembered one of the guards pitying her and her companions sorry state. When she laid out her plan that she was simply confirming for someone that she needed to know alive, he pointed out to her to visit Nereus the old sea god.

Now Artemis was cursing herself for her lack of thinking, She had completely forgotten about the minor god. The god was part seer and knows everything that happened in the ocean. For demigods, he answers their questions if they caught him, but for Olympians, he was more than happy to give information for money.

"My lady we are here," said Atlanta beside her as they looked at the small rickety hut overlooking the sea. Even this far, Artemis could smell his slimy stench and she gagged inside.

It smelled like seaweed left to rot on the beach, dead fish and a lot more things from the sea she can't explain. In experience Artemis always liked the sea, it brought peace and calm to her troubled mind most of the time, and its breeze are just enchanting always. Still there is a black part on a white paper and if the sea had a bad side, this one is a good example.

"Come on Atlanta," beckoned Artemis to her hunter who nodded. She was extremely grateful she brought Atlanta along and not Phoebe. The girl other than the short "Don't touch me boy!" from the mermen, she haven't complained much nor moaned about their bad luck already. If Phoebe was here, those guards that captured them hours before would have been nursing broken bones that would have started another incident.

Trudging up the beach, Artemis was surprised that the moment they reach the front door, Old man Nereus immediately opened it. For a moment, Artemis was reminded of a walrus at his beard and odd face. It was a miracle too that Atlanta did not faint as the smell they are enduring tripled even more.

"My lady it's a pleasure having you here in my humble abode," bowed Nereus though Artemis eyebrow ticked as she saw his eyes dart at Atlanta.

"Pleasure is mine Nereus," responded Artemis keeping her voice level as the god straightened up facing her.

"Please come inside my lady. You two look worse for wear," commented the god seeing their disheveled looks. "I'd be happy to offer you a bath and clean yourself up, especially that lovely lass you had with you," he chuckled as Artemis bristled at his words.

"Don't flirt with my hunters!" hissed Artemis in anger as Nereus laughed even more at her reaction.

"Of course, my lady. Now I expect you had come here for information don't you?" he asked in a mocking tone. "Of course you did, everyone comes and remembers poor Nereus every time they had questions needed answered. Now what is your question my lady? And I will name you the price,"

"Tell me," Artemis commanded. "Is Percy Poseidon's second son?"

"What?! We are looking for a boy milady?" interjected Atlanta looking increduosly at the moon goddess,"

"Yes Atlanta, now shush please,"

"Wow, now that is a heavily guarded secret my lady and I'm afraid that before I answered that, I had to ask if you have any more questions before I answer it for the price is high," said Nereus silkily making Artemis' hands twitch on the urge to strangle the walrus man.

"Fine! Where can I find him?" Nereus just smiled at her before answering.

"Answer to your first question is yes my lady. Percy is Poseidon's second son or adopted more likely,"

 _"I knew it!"_ the detective inside her crowed in victory as Artemis can't help but smile knowing that her friend is alive.

"And for the second?"

"Easy, just return to your hunters," grinned the sea god before transforming seriously. "Now for my price Olympian,"

"How much?"

"Oh, I didn't say that it would be money moon-goddess," smiled Nereus sadistically making Artemis think that she isn't going to like what's going to come next.

"Well what is it?"

"Ohohohoho that's how I like it moon goddess," guffawed Nereus. "Very well I want an hour with the pretty young lass you have with you,"

The silence was deafening that the only sound ears can hear is the sea splashing on the beach. Artemis blinked twice, she was not sure she heard right. Did someone just asked her to be intimate with one of her maidens like they are a trophy? He's joking right? Everybody knows her reputation. Looking at the sadistic smile that walrus had on his face, Aretemis saw red and she felt rage course through her veins as she automatically pulled her bow and notched an arrow.

"My lady don't!" screamed Atlanta pushing the bow off direction sending the arrow lost in the trees.

"At-Atlanta?" Artemis gasped thinking clearly again, looking at the daughter of Oceanus in shock as Nereus roared in laughter.

"My lady a deal's a deal especially with this god. You'll fade if you don't pay his price," Atlanta whispered with tears in her eyes.

"Atlanta I can't let him do this," whimpered Artemis at the magnitude of her mistake at rashly making decisions.

"It's alright my lady, for you. Just make sure that what I will sacrifice is worth it," she then stood up letting her weapons fall before Artemis could protest again.

"Here I am Nereus, an hour as you promised," declared Atlanta at the grinning god who looked victoriously at the still shocked Olympian who flashed beside the girl holding her waist before vanishing inside his hut with the hunter.

Artemis closed her eyes letting the tears fall as she slumped on the beach sand covering her ears as she tried to block the sound of grunts that came from Nereus inside and worst of all the cries and the moans of her hunter as she was subjected to the very thing her mistress had sworn to protect her from. It took all her ounce of energy not to run inside as she felt the oath Atlanta swore break, removing her blessing and Artemis gripped her knuckles so hard that it bled as she first heard her hunters' scream.

...

...

...

Percy was mentally and physically tired, he and Triton had been tirelessly following this guy around for so long now. They had been keeping up with Heracles and they had no one to talk to but each other. Having Orion around with a paintbrush isn't fun at all. He had been non-stop painstakingly asking for his opinion every time he finished something that it nearly drove Percy mad. Still having him around is better than nothing at all.

Triton agreed on his brother on watching the Heracles guy on his labors, he was egotistical, cocky and unintelligent with other bad words he wanted to describe him accurately. However the problem is, he had power. Power for a dumb and very stupid demigod is bad at best and world-bothering at worst. That is the main reason why he obliged to follow his little escapade on the first place.

They are now watching the manipulative jerk who loves tricking people just for the hell of it approach the garden of the Hesperides. Triton winced seeing a beautiful girl came and meet Heracles at the entrance. She had glossy black hair, mesmerizing volcanic irises, coppery skin and a slender body that is astoundingly striking. She looked about fifteen or sixteen and Triton felt his breath hitch and had sudden urge to rip the "hero's" head off his body as Hercules began to make his good warrior pose that keeps fooling mortals and immortals.

"Triton come on, we must creep closer to listen," Percy urged snapping Triton from his thoughts of murder as he followed the silent figure of his brother a few yards away from the talking pair. They barely managed to reach their destination in time as the girl gave Hercules her hairpin that automatically transformed to a sword. Triton vaguely heard Hercules promise to take her with him once he is done.

Triton watched as Heracles in his eternal arrogance started to first fight Ladon (the dragon that guards the Apples of Immortality) with his war club and even Percy winced beside him as the dragon head-butted the demigod that sent him on the ground like a lump of plastic his war club bitten in half by one of Ladon's heads.

"Stupid," Percy commented beside him.

"Do you think we should help him?" Triton asked innocently and Percy merely rolled his eyes as they watched the "hero" finally regain his wits and used the sword that the girl gave him. Triton's eyes narrowed as he felt the power of the city on it.

 _"Interesting,"_ thought Triton as he observed the bronze blade. _"I wonder who her parents are?"_

Despite his new powered weapon, Triton watched the dumbass took nearly two hours to defeat the offending dragon. Like his brother, he can't fathom why Zeus chose this as his champion. The guy is all brawns and no brains at all. Yes he had strength but don't know how to use it at all. Triton estimated that with the power the sword have if he was the one wielding it, he would have finished the dragon in half an hour. Triton's musings was broken however as the "hero" took the apple grinning and strode past the expectant girl like she was just another statue on the garden.

"Aren't you taking me?" she called out as she ran after him. Triton growled like a shark and he could feel Percy's ire rise at the smug smile that adorned the "hero's" face.

"As if," he sneered at her. "What could you do to help me anyway?"

Triton didn't even feel his trident form on his hand as the girl bawled and tried to latch into big boy himself as he continued walking.

"P-please, I have n-no home left. T-they're going to kick me out once they knew," sobbed the girl as she was dragged mercilessly behind him. It took all of Triton's self-control not to jump there and then.

"I have no use for you girl!" snarled Heracles before turning back and to Triton's ultimate amazement punched the girl in the face sending her flying a few yards back to the ground with a bloody lip.

Triton was very pissed. Who the hell punched a defenseless woman ever? Especially somebody who helped you? Every part of him is itching to run the demigod down with his trident but there was a possibility that they would be discovered besides there cloaked disguises and he didn't want to endanger Percy being known to the gods.

"You know what, I think I finally know a use for you," Heracles grinned and straddled her pulling her skirt open as she suddenly screamed when his hand traced her exposed legs. Triton saw red and he was a second from throwing his trident when...

SLAM!

Heracles screamed like a little girl as a regular bandit arrow impaled his calf sending him rolling around in pain. Another three followed and hit him in painful but non-lethal places sending the demigod in a whirlwind of pain.

"Triton go," commanded Percy beside him as he loaded another arrow.

Triton needed no further inspiration. Smiling brilliantly at his younger brother's ingenious idea of incognito, he waved once at his cloak making it look ragged as he dashed out of the bush looking like an every day normal bandit that raided villages. He immediately scooped the girl who looked stunned at a second of being saved and alarmed as another male grabbed her. Triton hissed as he felt slap after slap on his face as she screamed for help,wriggling like a demented rooster and he barely made it back to the bush before the first rolls of the Drama Queen's angry thunder appeared overhead.

"Perce we need to get out of here!" called out Triton as he reached the archer skidding along the ground ignoring the girl who is scratching bloody furrows at his arms. Faint off, he could still hear the hero's heroic cries.

"Right, hold on," Percy grabbed his hand and vanished as they teleported just in time as the first lightning bolt came streaming towards their direction.

...

...

...

 **RED DAGON: IT'S COMING SOON!**

 **HiMC: LETO IS A LOT OLDER THAN BARNACLE BEARD, THAT'S WHY HE CALLED HER AUNT.**

 **FOR MY OTHER REVIEWERS THANK YOUUUUU VERY MUCH! YOU ALL DESERVED A KISS! JOKE...SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE. BEEN A LITTLE BUSY AT SCHOOL. 5K WORDS IS NOT EASY TO WRITE.**

 **PS: I'M GOING TO CHANGE THE ICON TO THE FACES OF PERCY AND TRITON AS I IMAGINED THEM, PERCY'S THE BLACK HAIR AND TRITON THE RAGGED ONE.**

 **PPS: A CLAP FOR TRITON HIHIHIHI :)**


	7. Hunter's Last Breath

Chapter Seven

 _"Guide this one where the traveler never tires, the lover never leaves, the hungry never starves. Kalahira, this one's heart was pure though beset with wickedness and contention. Guide this one Kalahira and may she be a companion to you as she was for me,"_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

"What are we going to do with her?" asked Percy frowning as they contemplated their new dilemma looking at the napping girl in his tent while the two argued on their predicament.

"I don't know Perce maybe we can incinerate her and bury her ashes. That would solve the problem of having a mortal in our midst," shrugged Triton to convincingly that Percy's eyebrow rose.

"Stop acting like Drama Queen brother, you absolutely don't talk like him no matter how much you imitate that sorry pick-up "I'll kill you" lines he had,"

"You're no fun Perce," whined Triton as he lied on the cool grass at the ground watching the sky his blond hair whipping on the wind.

The trio had been staying here at the outskirts of Mount Ida hiding in its vast forests as Zeus cooled off. A courier from the ocean came to them bearing words of warning to lay low from their father and death threats from their mother, especially to Triton for being an irresponsible elder son and endangering his younger brother. It took Percy two days of non-stop blushing when Triton teased him non-stop about that.

It seems that Zeus was furious on the "hero's" punishment on lying, tricking, assault and making an attempted rape at an unsuspecting girl. The wind gods are now momentarily tracking all teleportations of gods and anything out of the ordinary in the area reported back to Drama Queen himself. Since Percy and Triton isn't supposed to be here in the moment at the firs place this labeled them as "illegal" in the area and would easily be caught once they teleported, Thus the two leveled themselves to a mortal pace wandering around until they figured out at least what to do with the girl.

All that time the son of the sea never stopped thinking about Atlas' daughter. She had been reluctant at first on divulging her parental origins due to the fact that the two are gods (gods do tend to incinerate innocent people just for the fun of it sometimes, imagine if you are an enemy and they found you?)

It took a lot of "good Percy" interrogation for Atlas' daughter to finally open up. If there was one thing that Percy was very good at other than his stick-thrower, its his social interaction with others. For the love of him Triton did not know how his little brother got that talent. Probably from spending too much time with their mother,

Still Triton was interested in Zoe Nightshade not only because she is a Titan's daughter. For the heir of the sea, it seems the girl was extremely gorgeous no matter what angle he looked at her. Those volcanic irises alone had the ability to make Triton's knees feel like jelly every time she looks at him. Sure Triton was no stranger to girls, he had spent more than enough time with his father flirting with Nereids and naiads. But this strange feeling he had with the girl was different, and that confused him more than he wanted. Triton made a mental note to visit his mother when they returned to Atlantis,

"Hey Perce?"

"Hmmm..."

"Have you ever wondered who would you want to spend your eternal life with?" asked Triton not looking at his brother who went wide-eyed with surprise. Triton cannot blame him, the two may discuss with one another about pretty girls but they've never entered this kind of territory ever before.

"A-are y-you talking about a w-wife brother?" Percy stuttered and Triton grinned at his stationary pose. His brother maybe the best tracker and hunter this world may seem, but a serious talk about love life and he was experienced at it as a cat on its first time on the water.

"Yeah, you know, someone whom you could start a family with,"

"Did father put you up with this?" Percy asked in an accusing tone.

"No, and you haven't answered my question yet,"

Percy was silent for a while, if he was honest with himself he had been considering it a lot. It is no secret to him that his brother would soon take a wife as his responsibility of being heir to the throne of Atlantis. Despite being not his original blood, Triton and Percy shared a bond of brotherhood that broke no envy between them. Percy in a way pity his brother, it must be hard to be the king, burdened by responsibilities to your people. Still the fact that Triton would marry very soon was an anathema to him. And that's what made him consider his thoughts in the area of romance.

Like Triton, he was no stranger to women being mobbed by fangirls of Atlantis always. He hated those kind of people, Triton's lecture long ago finally sank on him and he was disgusted by the fact that they care more for him being the prince than as a person. Personally he preferred those like Hera and Artemis who is serious to heir oaths.

"Yeah maybe I have," admitted Percy with a sigh looking to the side to make sure that the girl was still asleep on his tent,.

"Who is it?" asked Triton with a small grin as he propped himself on his shoulder to looked mischievously at hi brother.

"Isn't that your problem?" Percy shot back at the smiling face of his brother. "It's not like I am the one who is supposed to be wedded soon.

A scowl emerged on Triton's face when Percy mentioned it. "It's not like I am excited about it," sniffed Triton. "Yeah maybe I care who I am supposed to be with but I also like the opinion to pick the person I would want to marry thank you very much,"

"Well who is this person you want to choose," asked Percy in amazement. Triton had never been close to girls as Percy had observed. But that's just Percy, who knows maybe his brother is dating someone in secret.

"My imaginary friend called nobody," answered Triton stiffly. Percy's eyes widened.

"You have a friend called nobody?" Triton rolled his eyes at his brothers obliviousness. Sometimes he is too good for Fates' sake.

"No! I don't like anybody that's why I said nobody,"

"I don't believe you don't like anybody brother," said Percy in a disbelieving voice. "Somebody really likes someone, else they would be crazy. Mother says it so. Or..." he suddenly got an evil grin that gave Triton shivers before continuing in a hushed tone.

"Maybe you're playing for the other team? I never pegged you to be like that brother,"

"Wait? What gave you that dumb-headed idea?"protested Triton his voice an octave higher at Percy's accusation.

"Well if you don't like a boy then there is a girl, so who is it?" asked Percy slyly enjoying his brother's frantic denial.

"I already told you that I don't like anybody-Aaah!"

Triton felt his tongue glue to the top of his mouth as Zoe stretched like a cat on the cot her long legs showing, and a fair amount of skin from her back also appeared that Triton's eyes nearly bulged out of its sockets. If she was beautiful before when disheveled, now she was simply breathtaking and Triton felt breathing a little bit harder as he absorbed the scene.

"Brother you're drooling," commented Percy in great amusement cutting off Triton's staring as he returned back to normal.

"I-I..." Triton stammered but the second son of the sea only waved it off.

"I better check the entire perimeter before we deigned to make our next move. Have a good time," he then winked, and before Triton could properly protest, he vanished into the woods like a wraith leaving the heir of the sea lying there mouth open.

"Hey what are you doing?" a soft voice asked curiously behind him. "Oh damn," thought Triton as he felt himself blush a deep red.

...

...

...

Artemis felt numb as she laid down the lithe form of her hunter on the sandy beach. It had been an antagonizing three day journey for them after Nereus took Atlanta's maidenhood. However Artemis didn't anticipate the god to abuse her to the point of insanity that the girl now was barely a husk of what she was. The fact that she can't teleport for unknown reasons made the journey even worse, even for a god who is carrying a mortal three days non-stop.

"My lady," said Atlanta weakly as Artemis quickly hovered over her side caressing the limp hand of her hunter. This is the first time that the girl woke up from her state of unconsciousness. Artemis nearly cried as she saw the nerves on her eyes bloodshot from too much crying.

"Shh...its alright my huntress, you're safe now," whispered Artemis trying to ignore the horror that filled those once vibrant eyes.

"My lady did you get what you wanted?" asked Atanta.

"Yes my friend and its all thanks to you. Hang on there, we're going back to our sisters soon,"

"I-I'm glad my lady," whimpered the girl and Artemis wanted to rip out the sea god's head next time they meet as tears pooled on the girl's eyes.

"My lady?"

"Yes Atlanta?" answered Artemis though the tone that her huntress is using scared her.

"Are we near the sea?"

"Yes my huntress," a faint smile on bloody lips and torn throat touched Atlanta's broken visage at her answer.

"Do you still remember how we first met my lady?" she asked and Artemis nodded at that.

"As I recall, a couple of mermen are chasing you since you are a daughter of Oceanus and a mortal right?"

"It seems like it was just yesterday my lady," chuckled Atlanta painfully before sighing. "It's always good to be back near the sea,"

"It draws you back doesn't it?" said Artemis, remembering the children of Poseidon who wanted to be near the vast waters,"

"Aye,"

The two are silent for a while and Artemis contemplated her next move. The rotten piece of god informed her that she just need to return to her hunt to find Percy. The idea was absurd and held no merit. The thought of the old god lying to her was out of the question. Nobody messes with the Olympians. The fact that he got his payment was taken to be account also. Nereus knew better not to overstep his bounds now that he has no leverage. The fact that he was never mistaken yet was the only reason that Artemis believed his words.

"My lady," a voice suddenly said softly and Artemis was alarmed at how frail it sounded.

"Atlanta what is wrong?" the goddess asked in panic seeing the rapidly paling skin of the girl.

"I had a favor to ask?" choked the girl and Artemis completely succumbed to fear as she coughed up blood in her mouth.

"Atlanta! Atlanta!" shrilled Artemis as she held the girl's hand as she trembled violently. The panic was already threatening to take charge of her now and her eyes were blurring with tears as she kneeled their helpless before her charge. She had seen some of her hunters died before in combat, but seeing one this broken was too much for her. Artemis is no healer and communicating with Olympus is impossible right now. She wanted to touch her forehead but paused uncertainly. What was the point of touching her? Of poking and prying at her? She needed care and treatment and she need it now.

"My lady..." Atlanta breathed deeply. "my favor... please,"

"Anything for you my huntress," cried Artemis. "Don't die on me please,"

"I'm broken my lady," sobbed the huntress. "The...things he did to me...was painful. I can't...bear it anymore. He...put things in me...that I've never seen...before,"

"Atlanta..." comforted Artemis as she hugged the frail girl trying to offer as much support as she can on that simple gesture. "I'm sorry,"

"My lady...its not your fault. I'm dying already... but it is extremely slow... and painful," coughed Atlanta again trying to dislodge the goddess as blood spewed from her nose.

"You can't die you hear me!" screamed Artemis. "You can't die! How could I live with myself? How could I manage without..." Suddenly she felt her throat constrict and she was beyond speech as she felt her body release pent-up tears of frustration at her predicament.

"My lady..please. Favor...so...painful," whimpered Atlanta as Artemis crawled on her side quickly.

"What is it?" sniffed Artemis making sure that her hunter is comfortable as possible.

"Kill...me...please,"

Artemis was stunned by the request. Her brain shut down for a moment as it contemplated the request. Did she just heard that? Did her hunter just begged her to kill her? She's joking right? Looking at Atlanta's painful gaze made Artemis see the truth of her favor and every fiber of her wanted to deny it. She can't do it. Why her? Why faithful Atlanta who never questions orders, why not those males who deserve it? Why kind Atlanta who was always the kindest of them all? Why not those males who are called rapists and murderers? Why gentle Atlanta who always consider what Artemis needs?

"My lady...please...don't...deny...me," stuttered the girl as wracking pain coursed through her system.

"I can't do it," whimpered Artemis. "I can't do it you hear me. I can't!" Artemis nearly shouted the last words.

"Mercy...pain...can't...the sea," the goddess slammed her knuckles hard into the sand as the girl's eyes turned white glazing at the ocean.

"I-I'm sorry," cried Artemis as she drew her silver dagger in shaking hands gently the edge on her hunter's throat.

"Lady...proud...hunt...family...me..happy," Artemis closed her tear filled eyes hating herself deeply for causing this and in one stroke pushed the silver dagger deep on the girl's throat.

...

...

...

Zoe stared intensely at the straw haired person who called himself Triton who is rolling like an enraged bear on the ground. Unlike his brother who is a good tracker he is definitely a warrior. The daughter of Atlas was confused about these two gods with her. Being a Hesperide gave her more than enough experience with lovesick gods, especially the younger ones. That's one of the reasons why she begged that muscular hero to bring her away there. She knew that sooner or later, one of her suitors would forcefully take her, gods tend to do what they want if they don't get it soon. However she had badly miscalculated when the "hero" became the very thing she feared.

And that was what confused her right now. Unlike the gods she met, the two are considerably well mannered and the black-haired one named Percy had been patient with her before and listened to all her rambling without breaking and even gave her a comforting hug that eased her worries. She knew she was in the middle of nowhere with the high possibility of being raped by two immortals a lot stronger than she was. Still the two gave her a berth to make her comfortable and didn't intrude into her personal space when she was sleeping. She was beginning to enjoy their company.

"Triton are you busy?" asked Zoe in a soft voice as the sea god cocked an eye open of curiosity at her indicating her to go on. Gods she was starting to fall for him already. Zoe may not admit it but she had a thing for straw haired guys. And those ocean blue eyes of his are terribly enchanting.

"Want to practice?" she continued keeping her reddened face hidden as the wind blew on his hair giving him an ethereal look. "It'll pass the time till your brother returns,"

He looked at her intently a bit and Zoe bit her lip at how cute he looked that way. That face was so kind that she wanted it to stare into her forever. She shook her head in annoyance. There was no way a god that kind would like her. If those two are watching her interaction with Hercules before, she was no more like a common slut throwing herself to him begging to be brought away, all for her own selfish needs.

"Why not? Do you know how to fight?" asked Triton suddenly snapping the girl from her thoughts. He stood up dusting himself and Zoe felt herself admiring at how tall he is. She barely reached his nose in height.

"Y-yes, with my knives," said Zoe. "But I left them in the garden," she just remembered and she wanted to kick herself for not keeping them always with her. If she had them she would have castrated that hero already.

"No problem with that," waved Triton as he bent over his brother's pack pulling a pair of knives handing it to her gently. Zoe blushed again as she felt his hand touched hers momentarily. The immortales, she would embarass herself soon if he noticed.

Following Triton to the field clearing, Zoe noticed him frowning at her attire. She was still of course wearing the slender gown that marked her as a Hesperide with its loose sleeves.

"That dress it won't do at all," pointed out Triton and before Zoe could protest that she haven't brought her entire wardrobe with her, he waved his hand at her making the Titan's daughter gasp at her new attire.

A hunter's attire now clothed her. A fitting top shirt that hugged her figure beautifully giving her room to move in all angles without difficulty. Tight pants that capture the legs and a green hood for her to cover her head in case of rain. All in all, Zoe felt that this look suited her more than her old Hesperide robes.

"Triton its beautiful," exclaimed Zoe twirling around to feel the fabric even more.

"You're welcome," Triton answered a bit shrilly and Zoe wasn't sure but she caught his face reddening a bit. "Come on then let's see what you got," he picked up a wooden sword making Zoe feel offended that he is using wooden ones against real knives. In the end she just shrugged in acceptance. Its his decision to make after all.

"You sure? Its your funeral you know," she asked eyeing the wooden weapons apprehensively.

"Yes, yes now come at me already," said Triton in an exasperated tone as he readied in a stance. When Zoe did not move, he sighed audibly in defeat. "I know what I'm doing, now GET A MOVE ON!"

The sudden shout galvanized Zoe in action as she twirled like a heron aiming her knives at the god's shoulders reasoning that if she did at least hurt him, it won't be fatal. Who knew what revenge Poseidon would do to those who "accidentally" killed his son. Just as the point was nearing his skin, Zoe felt a sharp pain in her wrist as it was whacked away by the pommel of her sword.

All thoughts of not hurting Triton was gone as she saw his smirking face. Zoe was an excellent fighter being Atlas' daughter, but Triton was definitely a master on this field. She couldn't help admiring the speed and balance he showed as he wielded the short sword one-on-two with her knives. In a dazzling of whirlwind of backhands, forehands, side cuts and overheads, he's slowly pushing her back. Furthermore when he knew he had beaten Zoe's posture, he would at the last moment hold back from whacking her. Instead he would lightly touch the spot where his blow would have fallen to demonstrate the point. There was the time that he accidentally he hit her chest that postponed the duel for at least twenty minutes as beet red both of them stammered their excuses and apologies.

"I'm very bad at this aren't I?" said Zoe as she was hit again by another whack of Triton softly on the head.

"Are you kidding me?" asked the sea god in disbelief. "You're improving already. And besides I could not wield those sharp little knives like you do," he pointed at the small objects at her hand. Zoe just grunted again as she took her ready pose again.

"Let's just try it again," she suggested wearily. But another voice interrupted them.

"Let's not little children. Let's put down our nasty weapons and stand very still shall we?"

The god and the demi-titan whirled around at the words. There from the bushes stood two ragged looking cyclops. Both are as tall as Triton and very broad with a heavy build. Like rogue cyclops they are both unkempt and were dressed in a strange mixture of clothing, some of it are tattered and threadbare while some items were new and obviously very costly. A wooden club hang on one of the taller one's belts and the other had a long jagged sword nicked along he edges. He now flourished it threateningly in their faces.

"Come on now little children, sharp objects are not for you," sneered the tall one eyeing them both before eyeing Zoe looking at her up and down making the girl shiver as she felt being undressed by her eyes.

"Boy, why don't you give us all your possessions and we'll have some quality time with your girlfriend over there and we'll consider letting you go free," he laughed in a hoarse guttural manner.

Zoe was stunned being singled out. Red colored her face as she was called Triton's girlfriend and she was a millisecond away from shouting that she would die first before going near the cyclops when Triton charged in towards the two surprised figures in a very delighted whoop.

...

...

...

Artemis grunted as she clawed the final piece of sand from the ground with her bare hands. Tears of self-loathing stream down her face mixing with the rain that continuously fall from the heavens. Beside her, the peaceful form of Atlanta now completely cleaned of blood and covered in Artemis' jacket slept peacefully with no sign of the rape she had just participated in. If not for the drachmas that is placed on her eyes, every one would have thought that the blue-haired girl was just sleeping.

Looking down at her handiwork, Artemis' face scrunched in disgust at the muddy hole. This is the only way she could bury her hunter. She hated herself even more with the inability to summon objects with Zeus' ban over the air. She could not cremate Atlanta and sending her to the sea is out of the question. Atlanta would not be a feed to carrion animals, ever. She died a hero's death and Artemis would be damned if she do not give her that honor.

"You would have wanted to be buried beside the sea at least my hunter," Artemis whispered as she lifted the body effortlessly and putting it at the hole she dug gently.

Looking at her hunter one more time, Artemis felt her throat constrict as she placed the bow and quiver that her hunter dropped when she went to her doom at the chest of the said person. Waving her hand Artemis felt the tears again as the pile of sand and sea stone separate the last hold of Atlanta to the world of the loving. All that is left now that reminds the world of her heroic sacrifice is the lump of sand that is on the beach. Taking the flat stone at her side, Artemis stabbed it in the ground. On it are the words she wrote a few moments ago.

 _Here lies Atlanta, who is a daughter of Oceanus,_

 _A hunter of the Hunt._

 _A friend of Artemis,_

 _a good person who died a hero's death,_

 _May her memory live on in glory._

Artemis slowly read the words she wrote and she clenched her hand in anger that her hunter was now gone. The fact that the girl died for her sake made her even madder than she ever remembered.

"It was a male who did this,"

"It was a male who forced her to sacrifice herself,"

"A male was the reason why they even got here in the first place,"

"Its all the males' fault!"

Artemis' eyes burned with rage at the opposite sex as the words repeated itself over and over again. Oh males will pay, she's going to make sure of that. Atlanta didn't have to die, but their never-ending urges to lust after the female population was the main reason why she is gone. She never have to go inside the cabin if not for the male urges that Nereus have.

Without her noticing, Artemis' godly aura burst in full power incinerating everything within a ten meter radius of her. Fueled for the need of vengeance, Artemis waved her hand at the now silent grave to mark it forever.

"I will avenge you my hunter," muttered Artemis before running towards the direction of the hunters' camp. If she would have looked back however, Artemis would have noticed the blue flowers that sprung out of the grave crying at her mistress' misplaced anger.

...

...

...

Zoe didn't even had the time to blink as Triton darted forward and a glass sword materialized in thin air flashing at Ugly number one. Startled by the sheer speed of the sea god's move, the cyclops barely had time to bring his own blade up in a clumsy parry. Thrown off balance and totally unprepared for the surprising force and authority behind the stroke, he stumbled backward drunkenly before sprawling in the dust.

In the same instant, Ugly Number Two seeing his companion in trouble roared abuse stepping forward and swung his heavy club in a vicious arc at Triton's unprotected left side. Zoe expected Triton to try leaping back to avoid the heavy blow. She felt her jaw drop as the sea god stepped forward. Flicking the practice stick in his left hand upward, he caught the heavy cudgel in its downward arc and deflecting it away from its intended line.

The clubs' spiked head thudded dully into the stony ground and the cyclops let go a deep "whoof" of surprise the impact jarring his arm from shoulder to wrist. But Triton wasn't done yet. Too close for him to use the blade part of his sword, he swung the right fist holding it hammering the heavy brass pommel of the hilt straight to the side of the cyclops' head.

The single eye glazed over and he collapsed to his knees, semiconscious head swaying side to side.

Ugly number one backpedaling furiously through the sand had regained his feet. Now he stood watching Triton puzzled and angry unable to grasp the fact that he and his companion had been bested by a mere teenager.

Lips forming to a snarl he advanced on the sea god mouthing threats and curses as he went. Triton held his ground waiting. Something in the boy's calm gaze made the Cyclops' hesitate. He should have gone with his first instincts and give the fight away there and then. But Cyclops' aren't too bright and he started forward again.

Zoe was just about to throw one of her knives at him when a calm voice behind her nearly startled the living daylights out of her.

"Don't interfere. I'd rather like to see this,"

Alarmed, Zoe turned to see Percy behind her almost invisible in the folds of his cloak, leaning nonlachantly on his longbow.

"Percy!" she began but the god made a sign for silence.

"Just let him go," he said softly. "He'll be fine as long as you don't distract him,"

"Me a distraction?" Zoe asked incredulously while Percy just gave her a withering look as if she's dumb.

"Triton will handle him, your boyfriend's better than you ever know. A natural if my father has a say on it. The one with the stick and the hilt strike was sheer poetry. Lovely improvisation!"

Blushing at the boyfriend part, Zoe turned her attention to the fight watching nervously despite the god's assurances. Now the cyclops attacked, hacking and lunging and cutting with a blind fury and terrifying power. Triton gradually gave way before him, his own sword moving in small, semicircular actions that blocked every cut and hack and thrust jarring the cyclops' elbow with the strength and impenetrability of his defense. All the while, the hidden god was whispering an approving commentary beside Zoe.

"Very wise," he said. "See how he's letting the other fellow start proceedings? Gives him an idea of how skillful he might be. Or otherwise. My God, look at the timing of that defensive swing? Just about perfect! Look at that and that! Terrific!"

Zoe just rolled her eyes as they watched the one-sided match. Now Triton had apparently decided not to back away any farther. Continuing to parry ugly's every stroke with ease, he stood is ground like the sea breaking on a rock. And as he stood, ugly's strokes became slower and more ragged. He hadn't looked for this kind of engagement to go past one or two crushing blows to break down the boy's guard before killing him. His most devastating blows had been flicked aside with apparent contempt.

He swung again, losing his balance in the follow-through. Triton's blade caught his, spun it in a circle, holding it with his own, then letting it rasp down until their crosspieces locked together.

They stood there eye to eye, chest heaving, Triton absolutely calm and totally in control. The first worm of fear appeared in ugly's stomach as it realized that boy or not, he was hopelessly outmatched in this contest.

And at that point Triton attacked.

Driving his shoulder into the cyclops' chest, he unlocked their blades with such force that it sent the cyclops' staggering back. hen calmly Triton advanced swinging his sword in confusing and terrifying combinations. Side, overhead, thrust. Side, side, backhand, overhead. Thrust, Thrust, Forehand, backhand. One combination after another smoothly flowing as the cyclops' scrambled desperately trying to bring his own blade between himself and the implacable sword that seemed to have a life and inexhaustible energy on its own. It felt its wrist and arm tiring while the god's strokes grew stronger and firmer until finally with a dull and final clang a sudden pain from his head to his groin turned him to dust as he was cut in half.

"Triton!" Zoe called out suddenly as the god let his guard down and ugly number two who was pretending to be fainting stood up his club poised to remove the gods head from its shoulders. The sea god in his victory was completely oblivious to the danger he was in.

Moving by instinct, Zoe clutched the knife she wore gripping it on its pointy end and threw it cleanly pass the sea god's head. Her knife reached the cyclops a millisecond late as the arrow hit it cleanly in the head. Turning back in astonishment, she saw Percy smirking at her with a hint of respect, his longbow drawn.

"I think I know now where we can leave you Zoe,"

...

...

...

 **Guys thank you very much for your Reviews. Hihihihi I will do my best to finish this story. Give me your opinions on this chapter and what would you want later for the story.**

 **PS: Don't be afraid to tell me what my faults are so I can improve it.**

 **PPS: Another applause for Triton's awesomeness.**

 **PPPS: Love Phoebus Artemis.**


	8. I See You

Chapter Eight

 _"There's a place in the heart reserved only for the people you really love,"_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

Pandemonium. That's the only word that can be described when two gods and one demi-titan arrived at the hunters' camp. There are a lot of shouting and cursing followed by the whizzing of arrows and the occasional roar of a monster. The monsters taking advantage of the goddess' absence of protection due to Zeus' paranoidal ban, took the chance to once and for all decimate the Hunt while she was away. Already tents are burning and the hunters are badly outnumbered three to one.

"Damn how do we get in?" murmured Triton beside Percy as they crouched over a bent hill watching the fires below. In their vantage point they could see the figures running around but not near enough to distinguish friend from foe. Zoe was trembling beside them and Percy sighed remembering that she never had been in a fight before.

"I thought we would have deffered to your expertise by now brother," quirked Percy at Triton who frowned, feeling a trap coming from the words.

"What do you mean Perce?" he asked warily though he instantly regretted it after Percy's humorous shit eating grin.

"Well isn't this the time where you change to your six abs greek attire and start waving your trident to attract all the monsters?" he then looked at the girl who had automatically glanced at his brothers abdomen. "I bet Zoe would like to see that,"

"M-me w-why would I d-do that?" protested the girl as she lit up like lamp in red, unable to stop herself on glancing again at Triton wondering if he really had six abs. Percy smirked at her curiousness before waving his hand creating a shimmer and a large "hey!" of protest from Triton.

Percy had to bite his teeth to stop himself from roaring in laughter as Zoe's eyes widened like dinner plates behelding Triton as he was now wearing the traditional Athenian attire (300 Rise of an Empire inspired). She blinked twice like an owl in confusion as her eyes went up and down trying to say words who somehow sounded like grunts before bleeding on her nose and crashing into the earth with a small "thump".

"Well that at least solved our worries about her entering the fight with us," said Triton wistfully as Percy moved the girl to a large clump of bushes to prevent her from being found by marauding monsters in this state.

"I am a genius aren't I?" Percy chuckled at his brilliant work. Triton just rolled his eyes at his younger brother before turning his attention at the battle below. As much as Triton enjoyed a good fight, a couple of centuries of fighting gave him the needed patience to think things out before rushing into them.

"So brother, what's the plan?" asked Percy as he hovered beside him.

"I'm thinking we should charge forward and kill those monsters," Percy gave his brother a withering look.

"Just like that?"

"Just like that," Triton repeated. "How many arrows do you have with you today?"

"Well two dozen at best and another twelve in my camping gear, why?"

Triton pointed at the mass of monsters below. "There are at least sixty monsters in there and twenty hunters. You don't have enough arrows," he pointed out. "You had to fight with your knives,"

"I hate that kind of fighting," Percy muttered. He was good with the knives but he is not as good as Triton was on close hand to hand combat. He preffered to be a little safer in the distance with the audible comfort of his longbow.

"What are the kinds we are engaging?" asked Percy as he pulled the cowl on his head.

"Dracanae, a couple of Earthborn, mostly hellhounds and a dozen corrupted satyrs,"

"Regular rabble," Percy sighed. Sometimes he wondered if monsters ever tire of doing same tactics again and again.

"Complain all you like Perce, like it or not those rabble can be a real pain for any demigod,"

"It's lucky then that we aren't demigods then, yes? Percy smiled his lopsided grin. Triton just rolled his eyes at him.

"Sometimes I wonder why your jokes are too girly sometimes,"

"What was that?!"

"Nothing," replied Triton sheepishly as his brother fumed.

"Well what are we waiting for?" asked Percy holding his bow in his hand as he ghosted in the trees leaving a grumbling Triton about how unfair he is with his cloak before taking the main path that leads towards the Hunters' camp. Despite how many times he saw his brother do that, it never failed him to be amazed on his skills.

...

...

...

Phoebe was panicking, that was the only thing that can accurately describe her right now. The monster attacked before dawn had caught them unaware, the sentries she posted at the evening before barely had enough time to raise the alarm before the horde descended on them. Five had fallen before Phoebe released the wolves to create disarray at the ranks of the monsters while she rallied the others to a small gully using the waters on each side to offset the monsters' advantage of superior numbers as they are forced to enter by the small stretch of land. She was pretty sure Artemis would sure have her hide for sacrificing the wolves. Still she cannot blame her, either it was that or let more of the Hunt perish.

Now things are turning from bad to worse, the monsters after seeing thirty of their comrades disintegrate into dust. Dracanae have made large shields out of the outlying trees rendering the hunters' arrows ineffective as they slowly closed the distance between them. Phoebe was no coward, and she didn't doubt that the hunt was good at close quarters. Still she was realistic enough that they are badly outnumbered and a close quarter fight at best would leave many of them dead and at worst, none of them alive. Still only one thing echoed in her mind as she watched the wall of shields slowly approached their lines.

We're so screwed...

"YAAAARRR!"

If thunder has a voice that was it. Phoebe watched as a single Athenian clad figure wielding a trident and a large two-handed axe smashed towards the wall of shields like a lightning bolt sending the wall of shields careening back in surprise as the heavy axe smashed the impenetrable wall to pieces. Two Dracanae was sent flying from the impact and another was impaled by a trident in the face.

Phoebe was vaguely aware that the hunters' are now just standing in shock as the figure thrashed the remaining Dracanae turning them to dust. Soon all that was left of the eight snake women that bore the shields are a pile of golden dust. Silence followed after the brief skirmish as the two sides stood frozen as the figure stretched his rippling muscles. On the helmet, ocean-blue eyes looked at the remaining monsters before grinning sadistically.

"Get ready for Round Two!"

...

...

...

Artemis was completely bone weary and she felt the sandals on her feet tore as she ran. The screaming of her hunters' prayers are echoing around her brain and she had traversed five miles in non-stop running, gritting her teeth even more as she felt the loss of life. Cursing Zeus from preventing her to teleport back to unknown reasons, she doubled her speed hoping to reach her hunters. The camp was just two miles away and she'd be damned before she let any more of her hunters be killed.

She now regretted her actions three hours before when she blew off some steam when a Persian trading ship was docked at the beach. Still fuming from the death of Atlanta, she had sauntered over the small group of men as they whistled and cheered before inviting her in like the fake gentlemen they are. As expected the Persians immediately tried to get her on bed the moment she was near enough for them to get their hands on .Let's just say that a very empty ship full of merchandise now wait for its next owners when Artemis was done with them.

Still she felt disgusted with herself as she remembered ripping those men limb to limb taking perverse pleasure as she listened to their dying screams.

 _She hated them! All those men and their urges._ She recalled ripping a Persian's manhood with her bare hands as he screamed in pain.

 _If only they have better control._ Another man was crawling as Artemis kicked him in the back sending him three feet in the air.

 _Without them, Atlanta would still be alive._ A Persian was begging for mercy as Artemis turned them one by one into mice before squashing them into glue.

 _I hate them all!_ Artemis breathed deeply as she stared at the blood in her hands and the carnage in front of her. Tears of loathing now covered her eyes as she ran her hands covered in blood of men helpless to defend themselves.

...

...

...

Percy stared at the carnage wrought by his brother as he single-handedly broke the army's impenetrable ranks. The hunters seeing that their enemy are now disorganized and defenseless under the sea god's onslaught took the chance to counter sending a hail of arrows at their foe who is sitting ducks for any archer.

Putting another arrow on his bow, Percy sent it immediately at a large hellhounds who was braver than the rest and are slowly rallying his brethren. So far after seeing the brave one dead, the rest lost any motivation of fighting and are now trying to escape into the woods. Sometimes Percy wondered how long would it take for monsters to be aware that they are fighting gods and are losing. For creatures who is completely feared by humanity, they are surprisingly very dumb.

Out of the sixty monsters who remained, twenty are remaining. Percy sighed as he saw Triton smashing an Earthborn with his axe before chucking his trident at the toe of the large lump of Earth. Earthborn are quite feared before when Gaea awoke but now they are nothing more than slow golems that even half-blood sons of Aphrodite could defeat. Still Percy was quite worried about Triton. His brother may be the best warrior in Atlantis but he loved the battle too much sometimes. Somehow that was what made them so close as brothers. Percy is the negating factor that calms him and keeps him in line while Triton helped Percy to keep his confidence and sense of responsibility at normal levels. Still Percy was annoyed that his role was too girly for his liking.

"Centurion!" a shout then went up and Percy stopped mulling on his thoughts as the cry went from hunter to hunter.

There standing and spewing steam was what could possibly be the worst automaton that any god or demigod had the bad luck to face. A large emotionless face set in a triangle cover and standing nearly ten feet high on golden mechanisms was the complete design of a Centurion. A heavy hammer was on its right arm and a large crossbow was at its left which is now pointed at the group of girls who are firing their arrows which bounced harmlessly on its plates.

Centurions are created by Hephaestus as the prototype before finishing Talos and even served as a small army for the blacksmith god for a while. Designed to be the ultimate weaponry, it is immune to any godly powers and can only be brought down by an Olympian grade weapon. Still, despite its great advantages, the Centurions have been cast off by Hephaestus due to their slow ability to walk. Hephaestus wanted perfection and no matter how much you look at it, the Centurions are not perfect with their slow steps. Thus the automatons became renegades and attacked anything or anyone who associated themselves to gods. Be it human, animal or minor gods. The best thing to do when facing a Centurion in the brochure was to run at the opposite direction if you have no Olympian to back you up. However trapped in this ravine between waters, the hunters are screwed. Triton and him could always teleport though it would be a bad idea with Zeus monitoring the skies.

"You're going to help them right?" a soft voice beside him asked and Percy flipped in fear and surprise seeing Zoe crouched there with him. He isn't used on people sneaking up on him without him knowing. Normally it was the other way around.

"Sorry," muttered Zoe seeing his startled eyes at the cowl of his cloak.

"Its alright. What did you say again?" questioned Percy.

"I said if you are going to help them?" repeated Zoe pointing at the group of hunters who scrambled back as a large bolt as big as a ballista crashed into the ground near them sending three of their number to stumble at the impact.

"I don't know, even I and Triton cannot kill this monster,"

"Then why is he charging the monster?"

"What?"

"Look Percy," Zoe pointed out as Triton charged whooping at the large automaton head on his war axe brandished.

"That demented fool!" hissed Percy as he broke cover running towards the fighting. He could barely hear Zoe calling back to him to wait as she struggled to catch up. Percy cursed Triton under his breath. He knew that his supposed honor would have him not to abandon the girls. He thought that his brother would have known when a tactical repeat would be wise.

Charging downhill as silent as he was able, Percy hid behind a small clump of trees blending in at the green color. He knew that he wouldn't be able to kill the Centurion but that didn't mean he couldn't damage it. A man's socket joints is always a person's Achilles heel, humanoid automatons are same. Still the armor posses a problem and Percy have only four of his heavy tipped arrows designed by him to pierce the thickest armor. Even with the arrows, he estimated that he needed to be at least thirty yards of the monster for the eighty kilogram buckshot of his longbow to pierce the steel.

"Look out!" Triton suddenly yelled atop the automaton's head as the Centurion shot another arrow and this time impaling a thirteen year old hunter straight in the chest. Percy tried to drown out their lieutenants cry of vengeance as they continued their assault uselessly on the large piece of junk.

Taking deep breaths, Percy aimed at the left shoulder where the large pieces of bolts are being loaded again. Triton was busy smashing its face with his axe sending the automaton twirling as it tried to reach him. The other hunters who ran out of arrows are trying to imbalance it as they darted back and forth with their knives avoiding the war hammer that kept flailing.

"TWANG!"

A gray shafted arrow went flying like cannon fire pushed to the air by the massive draw weight used to send it to its intended target. Metal crunched at the left shoulder as heavy piercing head of the arrow cut through armor and mechanisms to reach the small set of gears inside smashing the technical wiring to pieces, severing the left arms control to the main body. In a few seconds the left arm went limp and the hunters with Triton turned to his direction in surprise. Somehow that was their mistake.

Confused at first why its left hand wasn't moving, the Centurion recovered fast. Stomping as fast as its stubby legs could carry it. It charged to three hunters in a couple of strides raising its war hammer up and down on a surprised girl who made one shout before turned to gooey paste under the attack. A roar of anger then emitted from Triton as he let loose his godly aura as he strengthened the attack on the automaton's face. Somehow its nose resembled a pig already. The other hunters are crying while futilely trying to bring it down as they saw the death of their comrade.

Percy cursed as he mistimed the shot twice in the next five minutes. The automaton learned its lesson now and are hiding its right socket joint from the direction Percy was shooting. The two arrows he sent was now lodged like pincushions at its shoulder as it steamed and rolled trying to get Triton off who are bellowing curses as he smashed half of its face with the trident (The axe was now notched). He had one arrow left and he couldn't hit his intended target with the way it is moving (Now don't be hard on Percy, his target loop was as wide as a small dinner plate and impossible to hit with the way the Automaton bobbed back and forth).

Cursing one more his bad luck, Percy changed targets and this time chose the socket near the right knee that held most of the automaton's weight. It might not stop it from using it war hammer but at least it can stop the Centurion from moving and trying to reach them with its deadly weapon.

Three things happened at once when Percy's arrow hit its mark. As he expected the Centurion lost its balance breaking a portion of its leg off as it crashed on its knees. Second is Triton being thrown off to the nearest waters. unable to hold on at the surprised movement by the automaton. Third is the complete shutdown of the machine. Immediately the hunters cheered at the victory and Percy had just started lowering his bow when the unexpected happened.

The Centurion powered back up again and this time it blew hot steam. The target,a fourteen year old hunter who froze seeing death approach her. It was a couple of seconds away from incinerating her when someone pushed her off and everyone was silent as a body thudded into the ground. Percy was horrified, he didn't see her leave his side at all. She must have snucked off feeling useless in the battle that is going on. A second later Triton's piercing cry called out in anguish:

"Zoe!"

A beam of light hit the automaton in the back and everyone breathed a sigh of relief signaling the return of their goddess as the charred metal hit the ground.

...

...

...

Artemis felt her breath quicken and tears fall again as she noticed seven of her hunters are missing. Judging from the deathly pale look of her Lieutenant she knew enough what happened to them that made her like that. Walking slowly she ignored the charred remains of the Centurion as she went to her hunters. Nearly all of them have wound of some kind and they ran towards her grappling her in a group hug with a lot of tears being shed and questions asked. Artemis let them be, most of them are new recruits not used to the flurry of a pitch battle and required time and experience to hone their skills.

"Where's Atlanta?" Phoebe suddenly asked and everyone looked at her as Artemis froze like a deer caught in headlights.

"I-...She-," Artemis did not know what to say. Sure enough in Artemis' eyes she was considered a hero. But in the eyes of the other hunters she was no more than a common slut who gave herself willingly to a god even if it is done for the best of intentions.

Looking around at the expecting faces surrounding her, Artemis was at a loss for words. Nearly half of their small group respected Atlanta and a fair number are good friends of hers. Speaking the truth would turn that friendship to disgust and anger. That would sully her hunter's name for all eternity and her righteous sacrifice be turned to a tale of scorn and deceit. Oath-Breaker they would call her and right will they be, but what choice did she have? It was Artemis' fault that she ended up there anyway.

And how could she tell her hunters that it was her who wielded the blade that killed her? She might have prevailed over her and brought her to Dionysus and Apollo to be healed in mind and body despite her agony for a while. Knowing that now Artemis wanted to claw her eyes out. She have acted rashfully again and the result was a lost friend forever. Still it was males that did that to her, them and their pride. Taking the young faces of her charge Artemis swore inwardly that they would be protected from males and their needs before taking a deep breath and speaking up.

"Atlanta died facing a godly blow meant for me," the words tasted sour in the goddess' tongue as she lied. She couldn't just tell her hunters and sully Atlanta's name and sacrifice. "She was a good huntress, a faithful friend, she died with her honor intact, for Atlanta," Artemis bowed her head as the others also shared her grief. Now the dead numbered in eight, the highest number in one day ever since Artemis formed the hunt.

"Where's the body?" Clemence asked looking around as if expecting Artemis to carry around Atlanta. She is one of Atlanta's students and the youngest of them all.

"I buried her," replied Artemis as the young girls' face fell. "I know its impractical but cremation is not an option that time," explained Artemis as most of the girls faces looked crestfallen that their sister is not given the proper ritual of a hero.

"May she rest in peace," said Phoebe solemnly as the others nodded.

Artemis let the silence stretch for a while before moving her aching muscles. Now that she was here, she was needing a good hot bath to clean the blood and grime she had on her body. After that she was ready to teach again the new doctrine she had against males when a faint sobbing caught her attention. Looking towards the side that Artemis blasted the Centurion crouched a male holding...a half-naked maiden who is badly burned. Artemis saw red, and she felt her body moving faster than her mind thinking.

...

...

...

Zoe felt everything going in slow motion as she pushed the younger hunter off as she saw the steam crashed full impact into her. Many stories say that when you feel your death coming, you could see how the way you live your life. The good, the bad and everything in between. No, its not like that, all she felt was a searing pain melting her upper clothes and tearing her skin open, revealing raw muscle beneath. White blisters opened all over her body and when she hit the ground, Zoe wanted to scream her lungs to the heavens from the pain but all the sound she was able to make out was a small croak as her burned throat did not respond well to her brain.

As she lay there dying, Atlas' daughter didn't hear anything or anyone. All she did was to contemplate the life she lived now that she felt her lifestring ready to be cut. Zoe didn't exactly have a good or bad life being a Hesperide in the garden. All she did was plant, water and train a bit with her knives all her life. Only when meeting Heracles did she do something different and that nearly ended very badly for her if not for the intervention of that sea god.

She never knew what to think of Triton. He was handsome of course in a gentle form of way. His ocean eyes always looked like he was thinking some gentle but his determination for his responsibilities proved his character. Ruthless he was for his enemies but unlike Ares there is grace on the way he fight. She can tell as much when he practiced with her. The relationship he had with his younger brother was envious at most.

With three sisters, Zoe witnessed their fight over the most menial of things to know who is supreme. With the two it was different, there is genuine care there. There is no envying of the throne that most kingdomes are plagued with every time they had two sons. They loved each other as family and Zoe wasn't sure if she was having the best of luck slowly falling for Triton or the worst one. Gods go cranky the oder they get and though they are good now, who knows whether they will change their attitudes in the next century or so. Even so they are still very young even in godly standards and she was unsure what to do. Feeling her breath come in gasps, Zoe grimaced to herself. None of that mattered now, she was dying and she was daydreaming of her crush. How pathetic she is.

"Zoe!" A rough hand grabbed her softly in her back pulling her to a position of comfort on a leg. If she could, Zoe would have hissed as the hand touched the blisters.

"Zoe, don't die on me. Come on girl not now," the voice urged and Zoe grunted trying to get the offending arm away from her back. The touch was killing her and she rather that she spent her last seconds in peace than in pain.

"Zoe come back to me," the voice urged again and this time Zoe wished it would shut up. Why is he calling her to stay? She was free. Zoe was about to close her eyes forever when a tear fell into her burned face and she could feel someone carresing her cheek gently.

 _To the sea, To the sea, the white gulls are crying,_

 _West, west away, do you hear them calling?_

 _The west wind flies, and the white foam is falling._

 _The voices of people that have gone before us,_

 _for what belongs to the sea will always be like glass._

 _A home for us that no man can discover,_

 _the lands of our kind forever._

Zoe if possible would have bawled there and then. It is the song of the ocean, her mother used to sing it for her before when she was little. She would sit on her mother's lap while her mother sang it softly as she braided Zoe's hair. To hear it again before she died nearly tore Zoe inside out. More tears followed on her face and on each, Zoe could feel again the oceans, power flooded her veins as she felt the killing burns disintegrate being healed again. The song repeated again and again as Atlas' daughter felt life breath into her being once more. Just as she opened her eyes, she met Triton's blue eyed one looking weary but relieved.

"Triton I-,"

"What belongs to the sea will always belong to the sea," said the sea god before a massive smoke engulfed him and where the handsome boy was once now stood a confused ugly looking pig.

...

...

...

Percy went haywire in alarm seeing his brother transform into a swine. He had give the two some space as his brother tried to heal Zoe. Percy knew that magic very well, Triton would be snoring for a century before he would be able to regain his strength fully. It was a hard task to argue with the Fates but the ocean was always a rule breaker and it could work most of the times with a price. He was pretty sure who did that to his brother and he was not anxious at all facing her for safety purposes. Speak of the devil, there she is stomping towards them looking positively murderous.

The second son of the sea never saw eyes bearing that kind of hatred ever. Looking at those silver eyes made Percy quail. He was glad that his cowl covered his face revealing only his green eyes. That way no one could see his teeth chattering in fear. He was just about to pick Triton and flee when Artemis turned into his direction and pulled her bow out aiming an arrow at him. Percy had to duck just as the sharpened stick went over his head. Now this is going too far. Looking at the hunters' they are watching in shock at their goddess. Somehow this wasn't normal for Artemis. He recalled her kissing his bunny form a few years back. He can't help but wonder what made her like this.

Percy narrowly avoided death again as another arrow went in his direction nearly hitting him. Still it barely grazed his ribs, golden inchor fell from the scrath. Percy knew that any more second late and he would have been Shesh-ke-Bab by Artemis. Di immortales! She really was hell bent on killing him.

Running a few steps forward, Percy ducked another arrow barely before tackling Artemis trying to force into her submission and hopefully her senses as she lost her hold on whatever that kind of bow she was holding (Remember Percy does not know about the recurve bow). They rolled there grappling with each other, each trying to gain an advantage. Zoe seeing the gods strangle each other wisely pulled the unhappy pig (Triton) away from the two.

One of Artemis' wildly flailing arms caught Percy in a ringing blow across the ear.

 _"Di immortales she packed quite a punch,"_ thought Percy as he managed to get an arm free and punched Artemis in the right side of her cheek cutting her mouth.

Ichor ran down the goddess' lip. Percy's were hard despite their lanky appearance due to his original gender despite years of hard training with the longbow. But Artemis was an Olympian for a reason. She drove a fist into Percy's stomach and the god gasped as the air was driven from him. Both immediately kicked each other away until they disentangled and grabbed their bows pulling and aiming them at the same time.

 _"So it comes to this,"_ thought Percy as they are separated by a hundred meter open space bows aimed at each other.

Despite having a humbler attitude, Percy knew he had an Artemis' weapon and the way she handled it, he knew that it was not her usual one. The longbow he wielded was an instinctive weapon and an archer had to practice over and over again to achieve any level of proficiency and consistency. For the tracker that trained him, there was an almost mystic union with the bow.

A good shot versus and expert shot. That was what it boiled down they been fighting over a range of fifty meters, Percy was sure it would be a tie, At a little over a hundred meters, with the resulting smaller margin for error, he believed he had the advantage.

There was another factor. Artemis was a hunter, she is accustomed to shooting at an unsuspecting victim from a well-hidden position. Percy knew from experience that nothing could affect accuracy or the need to remain calm if there was the prospect of someone shooting back at you. Thus he stood now confident in his own ability, staring down the field at the silver figure facing him.

There was no need to hurry. He saw the bow coming up in the foreground of his sighting picture, with the huntress that was his target behind it. He didn't sight down the arrow or concentrate on any one aspect of the picture. He needed to see it all to estimate elevation, windgauge and release.

His rhythm was set, his breathing smooth and even. He took a breath, before rearranging his draw weight. He was not willing to accidentally kill the daughter of Zeus no matter how tempting she make it to be. It was an automatic coordination of two separate actions. But he saw the sight picture and it was good. Every element was in it correlation. Bow, arrowhead, target and restraint all in one complete entity. It was a bit unfair that she is aiming to kill though, the hatred in her eyes is more than enough proof.

And as he saw it and sensed that it was right, he realized without knowing how that at the last moment, the goddess would try to avoid his arrow. It would be only a small movement; a half step or a sway of the body. But she would do it. Percy swung his aim to a point half meter to his right.

And released smoothly and without jerking.

He made sure tat he held the sighting picture steady after he released not succumbing to the temptation to drop the bow, but following through with it still in position.

Something flashed by his head, a meter or so to his left. He heard a wicked hiss as it passed and the sharp pain of steel cutting flesh as it hit the neckline of his cloak ripping the cowl off and leaving a shallow cut in his neck. If that had been succesful, he would have been choking on his own ichor by now. As it was he felt the cold wid touch his face and hair for the first time. He never walked in mortal lands without some kind of cover that belied his true identity, ever.

He registered then that Artemis had shot before he did, typical goddess. And now as he finally lowered the bow, he saw the fractional movement from the goddess as she took a half-step to the left directly into the anticipated path of Percy's speeding arrow.

There was a jerk from Artemis as the gray shafted arrow removed the brooch of her jacket letting the covering of her left shoulder fell down nearly sending Percy's nose to bleed as a large amount of pale skin are being shown as her entire left shoulder and arm came into view. Percy might never admit it but he had a crush on the moon goddess ever since the Calydian boar hunt. However Artemis did not cover herself and are staring at him wide-eyed, not noticing that she is dangerously close to losing her modesty.

Percy's trance was broken when he saw the recognition lighting up in her eyes as silver met the sea green of his. She opened her mouth slowly and spoke one word so softly that one could barely hear but will start the beginning of Percy's doom.

"Percy?"

 _"Oh damn!"_

Percy was sure it was because of the word she said and not the hail of arrows the hunters are sending at him.

...

...

...

 **HELLO READERS,SORRY FOR ZE LATE UPDATE. ANYWAY HOPE YOU LIKE IT AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW. I'M HAVING CONFIDENCE ISSUES Y SOME OF ZE MESSAGES I GOT FROM SOME PEOPLE SO I'M SERIOUSLY THINKING IF I SHOULD CONTINUE THIS STORY OR NOT SO HELP ME WITH YOUR OPINIONS. ANYWAY THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AND THE FOLLOWS, I'M REALLY TOUCHED, NOT IN A PERVERTED WAY (JUST JOKING)**

 **PS: WE'RE GETTING CLOSE TO PERCY BEING A GIRL**

 **PPS: SORRY IF IT'S ANOTHER FIGHT SCENE, I LOVE FIGHT SCENES THOUGH. NEXT CHAPTER I'LL DO MY BEST TO AVOID IT**

 **PPPS: I'M SORRY I CANNOT LABEL AND ANSWER ALL REVIEWS, I'M QUITE BUSY AT SCHOOL THAAAANNNKKKS!**


	9. Headaches Causes Confusion

Chapter Nine

 _"Sweet are the voices of the lost song calling. Sad are the music of the Last Isle falling. In Erresea, in Elvenhome where no man can discover. The land of my people forever,"_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

Percy sighed unhappily as he stretched his camouflage cloak in front of him. The once single item are now separated into three different parts. The cowl was cleanly ripped off away from the rest of the body and so was the mask. They are now looking forlorn as they lay there useless on the ground. If cloaks are alive, Percy was sure they are doing their best to make him feel bad as they blamed him at their current predicament. Percy knew that it would take him at least a fair amount of time before he got it repaired again. The second son of the sea was many things, but a tailor's not one of them.

Stowing the cowl and the hood in his knapsack, Percy wrapped the cloak around him, oddly he felt incomplete without the heavy material draped over his frame. Once securing the brooch on the neckline, Percy stepped outside the tent and was immediately stopped by his guard's glare.

"Where are you going?" she demanded her hand unconsciously going to the hilt of her knife.

"I'm going to visit my brother, surely you girls can allow that,"

"Artemis said that you must not leave your tent,"

"I know, but my brother's tent is six steps away from mine. Surely that won't pose much of a problem," Percy pointed out as the hunter hesitated.

"I don't know about that but I have orders, go back to your tent!" she snapped.

"Come on girl! Do I really have to knock you out for something as trivials as this?" Percy asked, fed up by the delay. "I'm sure your mistress would allow me this, after all me and my brother help save your sorry hides from becoming monster chow. I only want to visit my brother, It's not that I'm planning on peeking on someone bathing,"

"You disgusting male!" the hunter hissed, her eyes hardening. "How dare you threaten-,"

"Oh I dare alright, now shove off," Percy pushed over her making sure that he hit her shoulder as he strode fast ignoring her cries and threats for him to come back. He knew Artemis ordered them not harmed and the hunters either they like it or not have to follow it.

Still Percy did not know what prompted the goddess of the hunt to keep them here. The moment she said his name, his silence was more than enough confirmation for her. Somehow she just nodded as if confused before turning Triton back to human. She requested politely that they stay for a while before she left then to look after the other hunters. Percy was left bewildered and confused hiding in a barrel of apples from the shower of arrows that the hunters shot at him when they saw him gawking at Artemis' pale shoulders.

He can't understand her at all. One moment she was furious as the fires of Hades, hell bent on killing him and turning his brother to a porkchop, then next second she was emotional and harmless as a little mouse. She didn't even comment or perked up when he kept throwing glances at her as they fixed the broken camp (seriously if you are at Percy's place that time, let's see your resilience when you are seeing Artemis' skin). It didn't help that she didn't change the ripped dress she is wearing, the temptation to look was always there and Percy got more than one death stare from the members of the Hunt that noticed this. Not that he's complaining from the eye candy, but having an arrow in the head isn't exactly good for his health even though he's a god.

Wishing that life will be a lot more less complicated for him, Percy ignored the frantic calls of his guard for him to get back before opening the flaps of her brother's tent. Triton was snoring peacefully in the cot while Zoe was sitting at his side trying to make his form drink nectar while sleeping. Somehow it is succeeding slightly as the girl pinched his nose for him to open up before dropping a small amount and closing it. The only problem was Triton coughing every time he gulped sending prays of nectar everywhere. Percy was amused, this was Triton's basic reaction when he was force-fed medicine.

"You're not very good at this are you?" Percy asked as he sat at a chair in front of Zoe who smiled slightly at him, acknowledging his presence.

"Hello Percy, its nice to see your face for the first time," pointed out Zoe. "What happened to your hood?"

"Got ripped off by Artemis' arrow. Sewing is not a skill of mine so I had to wait to get back to Atlantis to let mom repair it for me,"

"You could bring it to me later," offered Atlas' daughter. "I think we could borrow thread from some of the hunters' later that I might use,"

"Thanks Zoe but I think you meant "you" rather than "we", the hunters aren't exactly happy with me right now," Percy pointed out. Zoe just grinned teasingly.

"Well if you could tear your eyes off from a certain goddess then you could find them warming up to you a bit. They're really nice you know,"

"Hey, its not my fault that she is practically showing her body," huffed Percy and a growl from the guard outside followed his statement. "Who would not be tempted by that? And what do you mean they're nice? All they did was insult me and not even a thank you for helping them. Did you even talk to them?"

Zoe blushed at his words. "Yes, quite a couple of times. I was worried about Triton being so dirty that they brought me a pitcher and towels to clean him up. This nectar also came from them," she held out the small bowl of food to Percy refusing to look at his eyes. "Are you angry?"

"What? No, why would be angry?"

"Well I was talking to people you don't like so I guessed you would be angry," she fiddled with her skirt.

"Zoe," Percy sighed. He had forgotten that Zoe was bad at interaction with people due to her solitary upbringing at the garden and have complete confidence issues when the one she is talking to is criticizing her. Due to the intense battle and the non-stop teasing and joking they had on the road, he had forgotten that little detail. Somehow he felt that she rather was part of their little group rather than the girl they picked up.

"You did great Zoe. I just don't like the treatment the Hunt is giving me right now. Being a god for so long and Poseidon's son gave me a lot of culture shock from these girls. Its different not to have immortals grovel over you,"

Percy immediately wanted to strangle the guard outside their tent as she snorted after his words and muttered the words something that suspiciously sounded like: _"Typical male,"_ .That alone of course normally would have no effect. But the venom and sarcasm with the way it was said, obviously made it an insulting word. Zoe giggled at his rection and immediately began force-feeding his brother again.

The second son of the sea remained silent as he watched her. Deep down he felt happy that someone loved his brother. Being the first born son of the god of the seas is daunting enough as it is. But having a wife that you don't even love forced on you to spend all eternity was horrible as watching Zeus perform pole dancing in front of you. Percy knew that the girl genuinely cared for him. She might deny it if he asked but her actions and her eyes say the opposite. Percy may not be as good as his brother with weapons but he was pretty good on reading people. How they fell for each other this fast was quite scary in fact. They barely knew each other yet they their affection went faster than a fire being flung fuel. Percy inwardly sighed, if his senses are right, this two can bloom properly if cultivated well. That's why Percy was annoyed that Triton had taken an extended trip in recovery right now.

"He's so cute," giggled Zoe as the sleeping form of Triton made another tantrum at being force fed. Percy just grimaced at his brother. Spilling nectar on the bed isn't cute in his books.

"Hey Zoe,"

"Yes," the girl replied not looking at him.

"You know you don't have to feed him that right?" Percy pointed out. "Gods can survive without food you know,"

"I understand but when he wakes up, he will be parched as a tree. Besides I believe he will be up and running sometime later, yes?" the girl said positively. Percy just scratched his head as he grimaced inside. He doesn't want to dampen the girl's spirit but Percy hated lying. It had been drilled into him by Amphitrite to be honest always and Poseidon's willingness to tell him everything about his real family gave him much initiative to be like his foster father.

"Yeah, about that," Percy said slowly. "My brother would not be awake tomorrow or at the end of the week,"

 _"Uh-oh,"_

Volcanic irises stared at him intensely and Percy's second nature was begging him to run. What possessed the Creator to make girls these scary anyway. Her eye says it all. "Explain,"

"You're supposed to die Zoe," Percy explained as the girl's eyebrows rose. If she was expecting anything, this was not it. "You're supposed to die but Triton defied the Fates. Everything has a price when the oceans defied the Fates, it is possible but there is always a price. You are lucky you belonged to the sea or else the price would have been higher,"

"W-What did he trade for m-me," asked Zoe in a trembling voice like she did not want to hear his next words.

"Time," Percy answered looking at his brother's sleeping face. "The Fates are fair when it comes to bargaining. In this case, a life for life, an eye for an eye. Now he owes them the time of one life,"

"You mean he's gotta stay sleeping like that for a century?" asked Zoe and Percy noticed that her voice seems to be an octave higher.

"More or less. I'll be bringing him back to Atlantis tomorrow," he looked sharply at the girl who seemed horror struck that her soul mate would be asleep for a hundred years. "You could come you know. Mother would be happy to have a daughter around and I think she would approve. No telling about Father though,"

"Approve on what?" Zoe asked curiously. Percy smiled victoriously at her.

"Their consent for the marriage of you two of course,"

THUD!

Percy laughed aloud at Zoe's fainted form as he scooped her up bridal style and put her in the opposite cot. He didn't expect her to faint from his joke and he wondered if he had gone too far. Picking up the bowl of nectar that Zoe is using to feed Triton, Percy padded out and wasn't surprised seeing a furious guard looking at him.

It was obvious that she was listening to what they are talking about inside, and she wasn't happy at all that this boy, god or not to be attempting to convince the girl to fly in the winds of romance. The Hunt is already planning to recruit this girl and here he is botching it up. She was still thinking what insult to hurl when she found a bowl shoved on her hand. Before she could properly protest, the god went back to his tent whistling a merry tune.

...

...

...

Confusion ripped through Artemis' mind as she sat at her tent alone. God only knows how long she had been brooding here already. She did not know what to do. Sure she had been hell bent on trying to find Percy before but now that he is here, she had no idea how to act. She had acted on impulse ordering them to be tied down here for a while in her camp much to her hunters' chagrin without explanation. Now she was stumped for the absence of reason. Why was she even searching him in the first place? And what prompted her for her actions? If it was as useless as Dionysus wanting another drink then the sacrifice of Atlanta would mean nothing? Artemis is stuck at a whirlwind dilemma and questions that she isn't prepared to face.

She was sure she was not in love with him, he may be good looking and even some of her younger romantic hunters are a bit head over heels over him. Artemis cannot blame them yet, they are new in the hunt and would require time to learn the attitude of a true hunter. Still Artemis did not keep around Percy for his looks. Orion was a lot better looking and look how that turned out.

Artemis wanted to scream in frustration. Phoebe was confused when she reported that all the Hunt's wolves have perished and Artemis merely nodded as if its a day to day occurence. Something is wrong with her and she doesn't even know why.

Pushing her legs under her, Artemis went outside flapping the tent entrance with enough force that it startled two of her hunters who is busy making new arrows as replacement for their used ones. They looked at her warily and Artemis ignored the glances as she stalked forward. Ever since her anger outburst against Percy and Triton, the majority of the hunt have been scared of her and chose to wisely avoid her distance for now.

Walking around, Artemis sighed seeing the camp moved on towards its usual activity. Hunters moving around doing the daily chores and weapons check that they usually do. The only difference this time was the loss of the eight tents at the far end of the field and the laughing of the younger generation of hunters as Atlanta acted out for them stories of heroes and monsters. Artemis felt a pang on her chest as she remembered the faithful huntress. No one would say it but having her around made camp a lot more fun. Now all that joy was gone as if it was buried with Atlanta beneath the ground.

Yelling caught Artemis attention, hunter skills kicking in, Artemis padded softly towards the far end of the field where the separate tents of Triton, Zoe and Percy are situated. Hiding in the shadows of the leaves, she watched Percy ignore her hunter's exasperated screams to stop as he entered his brother's tent. Moving by impulse, Artemis crept towards Percy's tent. For the love of her, she didn't know why she is even hiding from her own hunters. It is easy to avoid detection since her hunter was still fuming and was not looking at her way. Using the wind movement and sound to keep her steps from being heard, Artemis entered the tent of the sea god. Maybe learning something from Percy would help her have insight into her problem.

Artemis expected the tent to be messy at best and badly cleaned at worst. Most boys tend to do that. Even the male gods are like that. In Olympus it is widely known that Hera spent an hour berating her husband for leaving his clothes strewn on the floor. Artemis didn't even want to think what they are doing as thinking about it made her sick.

However none of the two things that Artemis expected resembled the male attitude at all. The room was clean despite it being a tent. It is modest, a single bedroll, a couple of chairs and a large knapsack that contained belongings. Artemis noticed the ripped cowl and mask that she damaged during her outburst. One look at it and Artemis knew that it can't be repaired. Taking it in her hands, she was amazed at the fabric, it was thin and loose for comfort but woven tightly that it prevented the wearer from being frozen to death in the severe weathers of Greece. Putting the appendages aside, Artemis sat on the ground pulling the knapsack in her lap.

Grabbing the covers open, Artemis was surprised seeing that it contained just two sets of spare clothes and odd ingredients that she had never seen before. Making sure that it would not spill, Artemis laid it at the side before rummaging again. A bottle of red wine greeted her and Artemis snorted as she laid it at the side too. Somehow all gods cannot resist good wine, even her. However Artemis scrunched her eyebrows as her fingers touched the smooth surface of something foreign.

Pulling the thing outside, the moon goddess gasped at the painting that greeted her sight. The canvas was filled by the picture of Percy and his family. There was Poseidon in all of his barnacle beard glory, Amphitrite with her long flowing hair and Triton was standing beside his father in his teenage form while Poseidon had a hand draped proudly on him. Artemis noticed Percy atop Amphitrite's arms holding an indignant dolphin in its fins. All the family members are smiling. Artemis let her fingers touched the cool surface, they are a happy family and her father is threatening to destroy it once it is known. The daughter of Leto never knew the fact of having a happy family. Being an Olympian at an early age, she was subjected to the world of Politics that pervaded those who participate in the council. Family love was foreign to her. Flipping the canvas at the back, Artemis smiled seeing the words there.

 _Happy seventh Birthday Percy- Triton PS: Don't cry over it._

Putting the canvas aside, Artemis rummaged for more. Somehow all that was left of the rucksack was more canvas. There was one where a picture of Percy training with an old merman with a bow, next are one where Percy is trying to cook while a Cyclops in apron was running for cover at the explosion about to happen, Percy with Amphitrite teaching him how to paint (Artemis teared up a bit at that). The most hilarious one somehow was that of Poseidon (looking like a mad "mad" as crazy not angry; person) creating something like a toilet seat in the middle of Athens. There was a note at the back from Triton saying: _"Don't let Dad ever live this town._ Artemis giggled for a few minutes as she tried to get herself under control before skimming again. Oh he won't live that down alright, Athena gloated to him over that every time there is a council. The last two however completely caught her by surprise.

There completely painted, detailed and colored was her kissing a confused looking jackelope in the nose. Artemis blinked for a while entertaining the idea of ripping it to pieces. It was during the Calydian boar hunt where Percy saved her sorry hide. In the picture she looked at peace as she offered her kiss.

"Do I really look beautiful as that?" Artemis asked herself as she touched the painting of her face. Flipping the canvas, she saw another note there.

 _"You lucky bastard, having your crush kiss you," - Triton :P_

Artemis had to read the sentence three times to make sure that what she had seen was correct. The moon goddess was confused, when men before liked her, they eventually tried to make a hit on her. However this god didn't show any indication that he liked her. Even the giant who was created to defeat her kept boasting on her face the things he would do to her in bed they fought during the Giant Wars. Percy had not in anyway moved an inch on her, or even showed some desire. Artemis can't help but feel a little disappointed.

The last picture however was the most beautiful one Artemis have ever seen yet. Again it was her, wading in a small lake on a white gown with silver hair. Somehow this was made purely by imagination and Artemis can't help but admire the originality of the painter. It nearly contrasted with her original hair color. Artemis as a facade kept her hair in auburn hiding her silver ones from plain sight. In the picture, she was holding a small turtle looking at her innocently as she placed it on the water. Artemis sighed at the beauty of herself and the painting. The silver moon glowed softly in the background lighting the entire set. Flipping the canvas was Percy's writing.

 _"She's unreachable, I must be barking mad,"_

In a way he was right. Artemis thought sadly as she stashed the canvases back to where she took it. Looking at all those pictures gave her a new light to the second son of the sea. Somehow at least she understood him better and would know how to act around him during dinner later. Padding away towards the entrance, Artemis glanced back and saw the ripped cowl and mask. An idea popped in her brain as she continued padding away outside.

...

...

...

"You call this food?" asked Percy as he spat whatever jelly glob that the girl in front of him brought along. The hunter's eyes blazed in anger at his words. He had declined along with Zoe the goddess' invitation to dine with them tonight. He's not sorry about it at all if the food is like these.

"Don't insult the food that our mistress conjured up boy! She-,"

"Whaaaaaat?! You are eating conjured food?" Percy's voice cut out her spitting and insulting tone as he shoved the food back to her arms. "Don't Artemis knew that conjured food tastes like cardboard?"

"It's lady Artemis boy!"

"Whatever I-,"

SPLAT!

Percy winced as the glop called food was smashed into his face. All he could see was the violet jelly for a minute as he heard the hunter's angry stomps moving away. The son of the sea sighed, he might have pushed it too far but riling up the hunters is too fun. With a wave of his hand, Percy felt the goo leave his face though the smell remained.

 _"It'll need a good wash out later,"_ Percy thought to himself as he went to Zoe's tent. He nearly laughed at the sight of the girl. Atlas' daughter looked like she was choking on her food as she also tried to swallow the glop that she was offered.

"Hey, you hungry?" Percy asked grinning as Zoe looked at him mournfully. "I guess that answers it. Throw that thing they called food and help me bring the utensils, we're going to have a dinner they will envy,"

In his pack Percy carried a selection of dried ingredients that when blended together in boiling water and simmered, resulted in delicious stews. They could be augmented by any fresh meat and vegetables that the travelers picked up along the way. But even without them , they made a far tastier meal than the glob called "food" by the Hunt. Percy was thankful for his mother's cooking expertise that she ingrained on him before. At times like these, he knew how not to get hungry.

Ordering Zoe to set the fire since the girl was less than stellar about the knowledge of cooking, Percy set himself on chopping and arranging the needed ingredients to use. They still have enough meat for two days before Percy and Triton have to hunt again.

Once the fire was big enough, Percy set a large bowl of water over the fire. Placing his ingredients and the chopped meat on the water, it did not take long for a delicious beef stew simmering ad filling the cold evening air with its scent. At the same time, Percy produced his dwindling supply of coffee and set an enamel pot full of water in the hot embers to the side of the main fire. as the water bubbled and hissed to boiling, Percy lifted the pot with Triton's trident (Triton would be furious if he knew) and tossed in a handful of grounds. Soon the aromatic scent of fresh coffee mingled with the stew and their mouths began to water. Around the same time, the hunters are looking at their direction mournfully and no small amount of envy as they eyed the stew somehow making their glob bland than ever.

"It smells so good," one of the hunters moaned as her nose twitched without her consent. The others just nodded their consent and even Artemis was abashed at the nice fair the sea god have compared to theirs. It did not help that the two immediately began wolfing down their food with enthusiasm that it took all of Artemis' will not to go there and beg for some.

"I wished I have food like that," mourned the youngest of the hunters an hour later as she eyed the two visitors in their camp laughing merrily and drinking their sweet-aroma coffee. "Why can't Artemis serve food like that?" she complained. She didn't know Artemis was asking herself the same thing as she lie on her tent.

...

...

...

Percy watched the full moon rose to the sky and he can't help but admire how beautiful it is. He had snuck out from the camp towards the small lake a few footfalls away. He had to wash the stink smell of the glob that the hunter smashed at him during dinner. Even though he cleaned the food already, the smell was still there. Dressed now in his pants only, Percy dipped the jerkin he wore at the water. Again the second son of the sea mourned his skinny physique, he wondered very much if he was designed to be a girl with a slender body like this. He wished he is like Triton who is the model of all Atlantian warriors.

"Busy?" Percy made a very undignified squeak as he pulled out his saxe knife pointing it at the direction of the voice. A soft peal of laughter greeted him and Percy's eyes glazed.

There standing at the path was Artemis in a slender white gown which hugged her curves beautifully. The shine of the moon seemed to gleam at her making her more beautiful than before. Her auburn hair are now silver and Percy's eyes struggled to think. She was even more beautiful than Aphrodite and she was not even making an effort at it. Her beauty was just natural and Percy struggled not to drool as she approached him.

"I say you would have made a lovely maiden Percy," she smirked poking the sea god's head. "I can still do it you know," she waved her hand and a silver mist appeared on her palm. Now that snapped Percy's haze.

"M-my lady! Don't," Percy backpedaled in alarm as he slipped on his clothes and fell tumbling down on the water. Artemis laughed again as she waded after him.

"I never got to say thank you for saving my hunters Percy," Artemis smiled sultrily as she waded half-deep at the water drawing circles on Percy's chest with her fingernails. Percy burned bright red at the contact. It did not help that the gown that Artemis wore was now wet showing her pale skin through the thin material, he was sure that if its going to reach her chest, he's going to die.

"So I'm saying it now. Thank you for saving my hunt Percy," murmured Artemis softly in his ear as she leaned forward. Percy wasn't sure if he wanted to run away or stay as the water finally covered her body towards her neck. He was dead confused on what she was doing. The probability of being murdered tonight was getting higher and he didn't expect it at all.

"M-m-my l-lady," stuttered Percy as she pressed her body towards him. Percy nearly fainted at the contact, she felt unbearably warm against the cold water,"

"Shush Percy...don't you want me? You know all you had to do was say it. Say you want me Percy and I am yours," Artemis smiled as she pushed him slowly back towards land and Percy's eyes popped in alarm seeing the water level rise below going to her chest again. If he sees that, he'll never be able to stop himself.

Three centimeters...

Two centimeters...

One centimeter...

 _"RESPECT PERCY! ALWAYS KNOW HOW TO RESPECT! YOUR HONOR IS WORTH DUE TO YOUR RESPECT!"_

Amphitrite's voice echoed like thunderstorms on Percy's psyche as he recalled his mother's teachings. Snapping his eyes shut. Percy took the pommel of the saxe in his side and slammed it hard on its head. The god's eyes glazed over and fell with a splash in front of Artemis.

...

...

...

Artemis nearly wanted to cry out in relief. She had sauntered here after him when he snuck out to wash his clothes. She had planned this very carefully, wearing her white night gown, she had ventured after him. Artemis needed to know if he would be able to resist her charms at her best. If he could resist her, then he is no threat to the Hunt members. Artemis won't let another hunter fell like Atlanta did. She would do everything to protect them, even it it means losing her modesty as a test for males.

Every fiber of Artemis' being felt wrong as she acted like a certain goddess of love she knew as she enticed him. His body was not impressive, it was slender like a girl's and Artemis have the vague urge to turn him to a her when she saw him. At first he acted like all males do when seeing a beautiful woman. For a second, Artemis was afraid that he's going to fell for it as his hands instinctively moved towards her but at the last minute he regained control and his eyes are filled with determination and no fair amount of disgust at what she is doing before stunning himself.

"You are really something different Percy," muttered Artemis as she lay a soft cold towel on his forehead. She had transported him to her tent and are looking at him in wonder.

She wondered how Zeus would act if he knew about him. Would she protect him? Or would she leave her father's decision be? He is her last connection to her mother and he is not bad for a boy at least. He had the ability to take her but did not do it. She smiled inwardly, Artemis never had a male friend. She wondered how it would be if she cultivated such a friendship.

...

...

...

"So it begins," muttered Romulus as he watched mournfully the young goddess sleep on the chair beside his daughter's cot. Events are now transpiring fast and the birth of Rome would soon occur. Romulus growled sadly at the cost of having a soul and a foundation for such an Empire. Everything has a price, and this time Romulus knew that the price would change everything in the immortal world.

"So as the Fates decree," sighed the wolf.

"And so must it be done," Order agreed sadly as he laid a comforting hand on his friend.

...

...

...

 **HELLO ITS ME AGAIN..YAWWWNNNN.. TOOK ME THREE HOURS TO THINK THIS CHAPTER. GODS I WISH I HAVE PAYMENT FOR WRITING JOKEEEEEE! HIHIHIHI ANYWAY GUYS IMMA REALLY TOUCHED WITH YOUR REVIEWS. KEEP ON REVIEWING PEOPLE AND ILL KEEP WRITING. ANYWAY WHO HAD MUFFINS? IM HUNGRY...DRIVING THE MOON AINT EASY YA KNOW HIHIHI, IM RAMBLING BUT WHERE'S THE FUN IF I DON'T? SWEEETS...SNORRRREEEE...REVIEW GUYS AND GALS AND TELL ME ABOUT IT HAHAH BURRRPPPP! EXCUSE ME...HIHIHIHI :3**

 **Ps: lOVE YA ALL KIDDIES, THNX FOR READING BRRRPPP...NEED THE BATHROOM TILL NXT TIME.**

 **PPs: HOPE YOU HAVE A LAUGH WITH MY RAMBLING, CASSANDRA AT YOUR SERVICE.**


	10. Little Mousy

Chapter Ten

 _"It's not who I am but its what I do that defines me,"_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

Artemis awoke as the first sounds of the rain came dropping outside. It was still dark when she awoke and the goddess sighed as she stood up and took the waterskin hanging in the peg of her tent. Taking a long draught out of it, Artemis remembered the events of last night and immediately felt sick. She knew that if Percy remembered it which he obviously would. He would resent her immediately. Still Artemis was adamant about her decision of him not being a threat to her girls. He can't blame her for being overprotective. Still it would be better if he do not remember at all.

Rubbing her head with the palm of her hand, Artemis sat down on the table where she laid out her plans usually. The monsters have thrashed the tent hours ago during the attack and scattered nearly all of Artemis' papers and documents. Phoebe have obviously cleaned the tent since Artemis now saw the said papers neatly stacked at the far end of her a note to herself on thanking her Lieutenant later, Artemis took a small chest hidden in her wardrobe. It was given to her by her mother before she was exiled.

Opening the lid with a touch of her hand, Artemis rummaged inside until she found what she was looking for. The needle and the enchanted silver thread that Leto long ago practiced with her when she was a girl. Putting the chest back under the table, Artemis conjured more materials she needed to weave and set them cleanly on the table. Her love on weaving was Artemis' closely guarded secret. This is a good reminder of her mother when she was young. Taking a look at the dripping water that the goddess consulted about time, she smiled about the fact that she had a good three hours left before the first rays of the sun rise. She would need to hunt then, food for the Hunt is nearly gone after the monster attack. And deep inside she felt bad about subjecting her hunters to the same thing they ate last night. Shaking the guilty feeling away, Artemis concentrated on her knitting and hummed a merry tune to herself.

She was planning of course to giving this to Percy. The young god was clearly disappointed that Artemis have ruined his cloak. Artemis felt confused feelings for the second son of the sea. A large part of her continued to be suspicious of him since he was a male. However another part of her wanted to know more. He had been there during her last hours with her mother. She had kissed him due to a small crush she had before. That feeling was now gone of course. There is also the potential that he would try to woo her. He had a crush on her after all. The painting she saw of herself was proved that. Confusion addled Artemis' brain. If she had not tested him before and the fact again that he passed it with flying colors in the goddess books, he would have thrown him out of the camp already with his unconscious brother. As it was Artemis just focused on her work.

Being a goddess surely have its perks. Artemis finished the cowl and mask in a matter of an hour. Unlike Athena who is the goddess of weaving, Artemis did not specialize on rainbow colors or intricate designs. Silver and gray mottling began to take shape on the fabric as she moved her hands skillfully over it. The goddess felt herself go calm as she continued working, though she was still as confused as before, at least she is not panicking this time.

A bit of worry also pervaded the goddess' system. She was about to have the possibility of having a male as a friend for the first time in her immortal life. Artemis was a complete stranger to it. All her life since her oath, the only friend she had of the opposite sex was her brother Apollo who was not exactly a good representative of the male species to the man-hating goddess. Percy may be her foster brother but Artemis was afraid that once she befriended him, his attitude may fall under the "lover" category and he would try to get her in bed. Artemis have seen enough princesses fall that way to heroes as she kept up with the daily news that came from Olympus.

Pain erupted in Artemis' finger as she accidentally hit herself. Hissing a bit at her carelessness, Artemis was glad seeing the work half done. It was alright by her standards, the goddess was honest enough to herself to know that she isn't exactly the best tailor around. Still she hoped that Percy would like what she made. This would be her peace offering for the second son of the sea and hopefully she would be able to worm her way to his friendship. If he ever try to make a move on her, she could always change him to an animal. That technique works on males all the time.

There are also perks that came along if she succeeded on befriending Percy. First and foremost of all of course was the cooking lessons she desperately need. Last night, she was filled with envy as the god and Zoe have a tasty dinner while she and the others stuck on the gooey paste that is their usual fare if food is unavailable to buy. Artemis was just no good when it came to cooking and her mother never got enough time around to formally teach her.

There was also the small matter of his tracking skills. The goddess was impressed by it, he definitely need him to share on her a few of his secrets on that. Being a hunter in trade made it very specifically essential. Grinning to herself about her plan, Artemis continued with her work with no idea how botched up her plan would end later.

...

...

...

Percy unlike the goddess was stuck on the world of dreams. If you are an Olympian, having a dream is usually meaning that the Fates have a plan on messing up your immortal life. However for gods with no domains yet like Percy, having a dream is a good convenience to gather your thoughts.

Somehow in Percy's case he dreamt of a certain silver-eyed goddess who wracked confusion throughout his entire being. The scene on the lake kept repeating on his mind like a broken radio with different outcomes. On the positive light built by his imagination, it would end with her kissing him or allowing him to cuddle her as she sat on his lap. However the more realistic one gave him visions of decapitation, hanged and a lot more murder scenes that the man-hating godess can do to him.

In a way Percy was confused with himself what attracted him to the moon goddess, no strong feelings yet came from him regarding her. She's beautiful, no one could argue that. However getting close to her have great occupational hazards that is somehow putting yourself a risk of being castrated or at best, shot at.

The second son of the sea was still thinking about these things when he felt someone caress his hand, drawing circles on palm the touch felt frightingly familiar. Slowly opening his eyes, green ones meet silver.

Percy was no coward, he faced monsters, armies and even one time a very gay merman who is completely frightening I tell you without flinching. However seeing the goddess of the hunt so close put Percy's courage to the test. Opening his mouth as wide as he can...

Percy made a very girlish shriek of fear.

...

...

...

Artemis looked at her finished product, she was completely confident it would be good enough. Smiling to herself the goddess of the moon folded it neatly and fondly as she returned her sewing kit back to her personal belonging's chest. Now all that is left to do was to wake up the recipient of her gift and start the first steps of her plan.

Padding softly to the bed, Artemis can't help but notice the drizzle outside. The rain have nearly stopped, perfect for hunting with her. The goddess estimated that she had an hour and a half at least before the first rays of the indication of morning started showing itself. Her hunters would not yet be awake at this time. Most of them are deep sleepers and would be snugly tucked in their bed other than the sentries.

Sitting again at the chair, Artemis observed intently her guest. He was sleeping peacefully with his eyes closed. No evidence of worry that pervaded him last night when she tested him are written at his features. In a way, Artemis really believed that he would make a better girl than a male. Taking his hands from his side, Artemis can't help but be fascinated how slender it was. More feminine rather than the callouses men have. Add that to the fact that his body was lanky and slender, all she needed to do was remove certain parts and do a facial makeover and he would be a girl.

Artemis was halfway through her decision when her subject woke up and looked at her with surprise and no small amount of fear.

"Percy you're-," the moon goddess was three seconds away on reassuring the god that she meant him no harm when he opened his mouth and made a very convincing female shriek that broke the dawn's silence.

...

...

...

Zoe sighed as she finished folding the last of her new clothes. She have been awake all night with worry. After fruitlessly trying to sleep in her newly acquired fur bed, she accepted the inevitable and began to arrange her newly acquired belongings, courtesy of the Hunt.

As she stood there inside her tent looking at the now orderly wardrobe, the orderly bed and the small kit she had that will be useful on the maintenance of her bow and arrows, Atlas' daughter felt bad about it all despite the first time of her life that she owned something.

Last night when Artemis brought a sleeping Percy back, (much to the hunters' chagrin seeing Artemis carry a male) Zoe had been given the invitation to join the Hunt and she accepted. A large part of her worried though about Percy's reaction. The brothers have been her companion ever since she stepped out of the garden and they have been nothing but completely kind to her. Hell she even developed feelings for the older one already.

And that's the root of the problem. Zoe was afraid of how fast her feelings developed. Add that to the fact that her love interest was in a comatose state for a century at best made it even feel weird. The young girl may not say it out loud but Percy's joke about her staying with them at Atlantis have completely frightened her. Zoe may be interested in a relationship for now but the prospect of a quick marriage panicked her. She knew that Triton would soon be crowned as the Crown Prince of Atlantis and its his responsibility to take a wife. Zoe was afraid he might choose her, not that she didn't like the guy, she really did. However she is still a teenager at heart and the daunting responsibilities of being a future queen is not in her blood. So when the Hunt offered her a place, she took the easy way out.

Zoe sighed sadly again. She's not dumb, she knew that she need to swear off boys the moment she accepted the oath. In a way Zoe did hate males. What Hercules did to her will scar her forever. However she'll never bring it to herself to hate the two goofy brothers no matter their reactions to her decision. Someday she would repay their kindness, but for now she wanted them to understand.

Zoe's premonition was cut short as Percy's girlish shriek permeated the insides of her tent.

...

...

...

"My lady!"

"Are you alright?"

"Who shouted?"

"Are banshees attacking?"

"Are we under attack?"

"Do you have a nightmare?"

"Is monsters attacking again?"

"Did that boy disturb you?"

Question after question are thrown at ther and Artemis grimaced though inwardly she was deeply relieved that she had acted just in time. At the entrance of her tent stood nearly all of her hunters in an assortment of nightgowns and weapons. Some of them even have a their hairs disheveled as if they jumped up and ran. Which in a way they probably did. They may have looked very funny as the odd lot if they aren't so worried.

"Girls I'm fine," assured the goddess though none of the faces believed her. "I kinda slipped when I dropped from the bed,"

"That male must have rigged it or something," spat Phoebe. "Come on girls let's get em,"

"There's no point Phobe," Artemis called out. "I sent Percy to hunt for us. He left an hour ago,"

"You did?" asked the hunter in surprise. "He won't be able to catch anything and if possible, won't be able to find something eligible to eat. He's a useless male after all,"

"Really?" snarked Zoe behind her. "I seem to recall you salivating last night when that useless male cooked the best meal I ever ate with nothing more than a bit of powder and dried meat as his ingredients," pointed out Zoe.

"I did not!" sniffed the girl. "I nearly vomited at the smell of what he is cooking last night,"

"Really?" replied Zoe innocently. "So you call all that looking in the pot he is cooking in the evening before vomiting then? Because believe it or not all I see are drool,"

"You-,"

"Enough! We won't fight among ourselves. Percy isn't responsible for me falling and he is out there to hu-HA!" Artemis can't stop the gasp that came from her mouth as the little animal inside her dress slipped and fell from its handhold, rolling around to the slope of her breast and managed to hold on on her nipple sending shockwaves of confusing feelings throughout her system. (Guys and gals don't label me a pervert. Greeks women that time wore loose dresses and same goes for the hunt. Parkas and jeans aren't available yet)

"My lady are you alright?" asked Phoebe in concern seeing Artemis flushed face.

"It's nothing, I just remembered something," shrilled Artemis her voice an octave higher. She really hoped that the hunters won't notice the wriggling figure in her chest. It seems that the little mammal is holding for dear life at her nipple and was struggling to hold on like a demented person. Fire coursed through Artemis' veins and she struggled not to make any sound that threatened to come out of her lips.

"I need to go hunting," Artemis declared quickly pulling up her bow and arrows to the surprise of her girls.

"My lady I'm coming with-,"

"No! I'll hunt alone," snapped Artemis shutting up everyone. The feeling coursing through her body was maddening and she feared that she would stomp the little creature soon unless she can get it off.

"Yes my lady," they parted and Artemis wasted no time to dash outside only to come face to face with Zoe.

"Zoe please-,"

"You won't harm Percy right my lady?" Zoe asked, her volcanic irises making the serious look even more intimidating.

"I won't Zoe," looking at the girl's eyes, Artemis knew she didn't believe her at all.

"I swear on the River Styx I have no plan to harm your friend Zoe," swore the goddess, thunder rumbled overhead and Zoe nodded as she stepped aside. Without further ado, Artemis ran.

The goddess of the moon tripped twice when the mammal clinging on her body held on for dear life with all the bouncing she is causing every time she took a step running. For Artemis it was nearly maddening. She never experienced any of these feelings before and unwanted sounds came from her lips as she passed in time to the treeline away from her camp. She did not waste any second then pulling the offending animal away from her skin who managed to climb back just in time too.

Artemis smirked heavily seeing the little white mouse cringing in fear, curled up as it wrapped its tail protectively over itself. She wondered if she is really that scary. After Percy's girlish shriek, Artemis did what came naturally to her. She transformed the boy in front of her to an animal. However hiding the said mammal was a test against time. She can't just throw it inside the drawer or her personal chest, it would suffocate him. It would be plain obvious to anyone that the mouse is Percy and the Hunt members would squash him flat before Artemis' could even throw her reasons in. The goddess' decision was just a snap one, she was still panicking where to hide it when the first hunter's hand opened her tent flap and Artemis threw the mouse inside her dress. Somehow that was a bad decision since Percy, I mean the mouse froze when it went inside her modesty and slid a few centimeters in shock before regaining its senses and managed to cling at the end of her sensitive skin. That was when all trouble started for her.

"So Percy what am I going to do with you?" Artemis asked as she held her palm over her eyes seeing the beady green eyes of the little animal looking at her in no small amount of fear. For good reason to, Artemis was a little miffed about what happened.

"You perverted little mouse, I never thought you would do that?" cooed Artemis in mock indignation as she poked the pink nose of the animal. If possible, the mouse just flushed and if it could speak, it would be screaming "Not my fault!"

"Did you know you just ruined my modesty little mouse? Tsk2x I've killed men for less. Now what should I do with you? I just can't let you go bragging to everyone that you...touched me you know," Artemis smiled but in a way like tigers showing their fangs before eating you. The mouse AKA Percy gulped at her words.

"I'll give you four choices little mouse. One I could just close my palm and squish you- hey! Where are you going?" protested Artemis as the mouse made a bid for freedom and she barely caught it on its tail. Now it was wind running in the air in front of Artemis' face. For good measure, the moon goddess, poked it hard on its stomach to stop its struggling.

"Now what would you do that for?" Artemis said in her sweetest tone that promised a lot of pain as the mouse finally stopped struggling. "Two I would let you go free and you'll take your chances in this jungle where there are snakes, owls and a lot more animals who would be more than happy to eat a pretty thing like you," to emphasize her point, Artemis dropped the mouse on the ground a few inches and immediately a grass snake tried to eat it. If mice could scream, this one just did.

"See, dangerous. Now three, I could transform you to a girl which would please me a lot and let you join the hunt," If the mouse would have been allowed to faint, he would have. However Artemis poked it hard on the stomach again before leveling it in her silver eyes taking advantage of his feelings for her. When she was sure that the mouse was entranced she made her last option.

"Or you could teach me your skills and how to cook," Artemis nearly laughed seeing the mouse's surprised expression. She undoubtedly knew that he would choose the fourth choice to avoid punishment. However Artemis decided to prolong the torture-I mean game a bit.

Frowning a bit like she was disappointed, Artemis made sure that she changed back her auburn hair to silver ones and flipped it regally in her back to capture the beady eyes of the mouse. When the little animal fell for it hook, line and sinker, Artemis pouted as if she was very disappointed in something.

"Aww you're such a sweet mouse, I don't mind keeping you but you're not making any choices," mocked the goddess. "Holding the mouse in her palm, she clenched it that its eyes bulged. "I really hope you enjoyed touching me, that will be your souvenir in Tartarus Percy, nice meeting you,"

The mouse squeaked and squealed and Artemis rose an eyebrow as if surprised. Inside she wanted to roll in the ground with laughter. Her prank went perfectly.

"What? Is there a problem, you agree on my last terms or do you choose the first three ones? Shake your head yes or no," ordered the goddess as the mouse shook its head vigorously.

"Very well, such a shame you did not choose to be a girl," Artemis waved her hand and Percy flopped on his backside trembling as he looked up at her. "You would have made a very beautiful one. Come, follow me,"

Artemis took a few tentative steps forward and stopped when Percy did not move in the ground. Sighing to herself, realizing that she may have overdid it a bit, Artemis turned back and pulled the piece of clothing she had been weaving this morning. Throwing it at Percy's lap, she immediately bent down and pecked his forehead stopping completely the fearful expression in his eyes. Now it was looking in confusion as it stared at her. Artemis sighed again in frustration. Pouting in what she hoped was her cutest face, Artemis looked back at the blushing sea god.

"Follow me Percy or do you prefer I transform you back to a mouse and drag you along?" the goddess smiled as she heard the rustling of grass as the sounds of the second son of the sea following behind her.

 _"Boys are so easy to manipulate,"_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

Percy was completely confused about the moon goddess in front of him. She was a complete dilemma. For him, understanding her was like trying to travel on a zigzag that ended up a very different end every time he made a turn. First she was threatening him a number of scary deaths then she gave him a new wardrobe and a kiss like it was just a normal day for her. Percy wanted to bang his head in a nearby tree. He still can't get off his mind to what he is clinging when he was a mouse. If his mother ever got wind of what he did, he would have to regrow his limbs three times once she's done with him. Amphitrite is scary on enforcing discipline.

He is following now the daughter of Zeus as they ghosted together on the trees. He had no idea where they are going. In a way he had to thank Artemis soon for her gift. The new cloak he wore now was silver and gray, in a way it was beautiful in Percy's eyes. It was very light to wear unlike his original one which is stuffy and a lot more nicer looking. He never pegged the moon goddess to know sewing. He appreciated the design. It was a rather bad imitation of his original mottled green cloak but it was nice nevertheless. Percy knew however that in broad daylight the cloak would offer no camouflage but in night, it would be perfect. In a way Percy should have expected it, that the goddess would infuse it in her domain.

After a few more minutes walking in silence, Percy decided to ask the question bugging him ever since he followed her. Who knows maybe she is bringing him to his own execution.

"Where are we going Arte-,"

"Don't call me that!"

"What?" Percy was confused as Artemis looked back to him. "Call me my lady when you address me boy! You can't call me by name, you need tob earn the right to call me by name,"

"Yes, my lady," answered Percy quite uncomfortable with how different the Artemis in his dreams are with the one he is seeing today.

"Aww, stop pouting mousy, its very unbecoming of you," teased the goddess seeing his expression.

"My lady my name's Percy-,"

"I'll call you whatever I want boy!" snapped the goddess. "If mousy is what I want then that's what it will be," Percy just sighed seeing her glare. He dare not anger her, for self-preservation.

"Come mousy we still have a far way to go," chided the goddess as they moved again. Trying to bandage his wounded pride, Percy padded after her.

"My lady?"

"Yes mousy?"

"Where are we going?" Percy asked trying not to reel at his new name.

"A friend,"

"Care to elaborate?"

"No,"

The second son of the sea wanted nothing more than to pull the goddess' hair after than and force her to answer his question. Being a prince in Atlantis, he was used to people answering him immediately though he tried not to abuse his power. Percy learned that your subjects love you more if you care for them rather than be the arrogant royal snob most gods tend to be. Another reason was that Amphitrite would turn him to a goldfish if he ever did it. Percy only experienced it once when he smacked a servant upside down when he joked on Percy's body physique.

It took another hour for the two gods to arrive on their destination. It drizzled a lot drenching the two and Percy inwardly thanked the good side of Artemis again for sewing him the cloak. However the said goddess was completely drenched and if not for the fact that touching the goddess would result to being transformed to a mouse again, Percy would have willingly given her his cloak. As it was, the son of the sea tried not to stare as Artemis' dress clung to her skin leaving no imagination to the eyes her beautiful curves.

"Well here we are mousy," declared the goddess brightly as they stopped at a cave. Percy was less than happy about it. The cave was obviously a bear cave and the stones show signs of being recently inhabited. Percy hated bears in bad temper. They are smelly, loud and have a tendency to-.

"Atalanta its me. You home?" Artemis called out in a loud voice her sound echoing on the entrance cavern.

 _"Atalanta? the heroine who got transformed to a bear with Hippomenes for making love at Zeus' shrine?"_ Percy thought bewildered.

"Arty is that you?" a voice called back in reply and Percy nearly choked seeing the beautiful bronzed colored woman with her long blond hair (which is a rarity on Greece and the gods) emerge from the cave wearing a bear pelt.

Like the other gods, Percy observed Atalanta's exploits and are impressed with the woman. He was surprised Artemis didn't invite the girl to her hunt. They would have made great buddies with their man-hating personalities. Percy's thoughts was cut short as the woman in saying looked at her with her fierce stare but there was amusement in there.

"My, my Artemis," she smiled looking up at Percy. The son of the sea was a head taller than her that she had to look up. "Who's this strapping young man? Your mate?"

"What?! No," the goddess of the hunt exclaimed a pink tinge adorning her cheeks much to Atalanta's amusement and Percy's bewilderment.

"And he's not strapping for Hades' sake. He's got a body of a girl!" added Artemis and Percy try not to recoil at the touchy subject about him.

"Well he looks okay to me. What's your name god?" asked Atalanta in a much more friendlier smile than the goddess of the hunt could ever achieve.

"Per-,"

"It's mousy!" interrupted the moon goddess and Percy wanted nothing more than to cover his hands and find a hole to hide at his embarassment. He's starting to regret coming here now.

"What?" Atalanta's face scrunched in confusion. "That's no Greek name,"

"It is now," Artemis huffed.

"Whatever you say Arty," the girl laughed and Percy's ears perked up hearing the nickname. Artemis' glare however stopped the joke from leaving his mouth.

"So what can I do for you my lady?" Atalanta asked noticing with amusement how the two interacted with one another.

"My camp was attacked by monsters and nearly all our food supplies have been stolen," the goddess explained. "I wonder if anything within your lands are numerous enough to be essential to the Hunt,"

"You're in luck Arty," grinned the hero. "There are a herd of gazelles that is starting to migrate a few leagues north of here. Twenty or so of those would be enough to feed your handmaidens,"

"Thank you Atalanta,"

"Want me to come?" the girl asked eagerly but Artemis shook her head.

"Maybe later but not now. I need to see my new servant's hunting skills myself,"

"Servant?"

"Mousy," Artemis indicated and Percy tried to keep his breathing in control as he was degraded in words again.

"I see, anyway Arty. When you guys are done with all the shooting and killing, come back here to my cave. I have three dozen of eggs sitting in my storage and you could use it for breakfast at the girls in camp,"

"Thank you my friend," Artemis hugged the girl and Atalanta just smiled.

"Anything for you my lady,"

"We need to get going,"

"Of course,"

"Atalanta?" Percy's voice asked surprising the two women.

"Yes mousy?" the hero looked at him in amusement putting emphasis on Artemis' nickname for him.

"Where's your husband Hippomenes?"

"Oh he and I are together always wherever I go," smiled the girl. Percy can't help but also notice the sadistic grin strapped on Artemis' face.

"Uhmm where is he?"

"You see mousy, when Zeus transformed me to a bear for disrespect, I started thinking what is wrong for a long time. All in all it came back to one problem, males," explained the former hero and Percy winced seeing the Hunt's attitude there. Atalanta just continued.

"Lady Artemis found me here in my bear form and promised me to turn me back to human if I undo my mistake. I loved my husband Percy, I really did and he wanted me to be free from my curse and he willingly submitted to my hand. Now he's body is with me forever,"

"Where is the body?" Percy peeked inside the cave as if expecting another dead bear.

"He's with me wherever I go mousy," Atalanta pointed at the bear pelt she is wearing fondly and Percy just blinked as Artemis grabbed his hand and dragged him away. Percy barely felt her slender fingers as he contemplated what Atalanta told him. After a few more minutes of being pulled in hand. Artemis looked back at him.

"You ask too much Percy," the goddess waved her hand and Percy found himself on his mouse form again clinging atop Artemis' head as she ran.

He can't help but wonder that when all of this is said and done. Would he be a mouse earing for Artemis?

...

...

...

"She would change once our plan would work," Romulus muttered as he watched his forlorn daughter thinking about her fate.

"They will change,"

...

...

...

 **HEY GUYS SO ANOTHER CHAPTER IS DONE. HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT. FOR THE QUESTIONS, YES I AM AN AVID FAN OF RANGER'S APPRENTICE. GUYS PLEASE BE OPEN MINDED WHEN READING THE STORY, DONT BE A PERVERT. ANYWAY, MANY PEOPLE KEPT ASKING ME WHY MY STORY IS A WEE BIT DIFFERENT THAN THE REGULAR PERTEMIS STORIES. ANSWER: I DONT WANT MY STORY WHERE PERCY IS ADOPTED BY CHAOS HAVE TOO MANY POWERS TO COUNT AND YADAYADAYADA. THIS WOULD BE CHALLENGING FOR BOTH LOVERS AND ME SINCE WE WOULD PASS THE AGE OF GREEKS TO ROMANS BEFORE WE REACH THE TIME OF THE BOOKS. THIS WOULD BE A DIFFERENT STORY GUYS, I PROMISE YOU ALL. SOON YOU WILL ALL BE SURPRISED. ESPECIALLY WHEN SECRETS ARE REVEALED.**

 **PS: FOR MY DEAR REGULAR PM ASSOCIATE CHAOS AND TRANQUILITY, THANK YOU FOR SUPPORTING AND BELIEVING THIS STORY. THOUGH I WILL STILL RIP YOUR HEAD OFF FOR NOT GIVING ME TEN CHAPTERS ABOUT TAM :p DONT WORRY ILL STEAL ALL YOUR PIZZA LATER**

 **PPS: THANK YOU READERS FOR FOLLOWING MY STORY AND KEEPING UP. A GIRL NEEDS CONFIDENCE ALWAYS AND YOUR REVIEWS WOULD REALLY HELP. LESS REVIEWS AND I REALLY FEEL BAD. (SORRY I'M A BIT EMOTIONAL WHEN MY EXPECTATIONS ARE NOT MET)**

 **PPPS: SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATES, BEEN A BIT BUSY AT SCHOOL.**

 **PPPPS: WHAT WALKS LIKE A DUCK? EATS LIKE A DUCK? SOUNDS LIKE A DUCK? AND KEEPS CLAIMING THAT IT IS A DUCK? (hOPE YOU ENJOYED THE JOKE.**

 **MUWAH! LOVE YA ALL READERS.**


	11. Author's Note

**HEY GUYS IM HAVING A BIG PROBLEM WITH MY TABLET AND I CAN'T WRITE VERY WELL WITHOUT IT. MY UPDATES WOULD BE A LITTLE LATE AND IM PISSED THAT I "MIGHT" BE FORCED TO ABANDON THE STORY SINCE I WAS BEING PISSED OFF WHEN I WRITE DUE TO TECHNICAL MALFUNCTION. SORYYY...I WONT ABANDON IT YET. JUST MAYBE. ADVANCE WARNING ONLY. IF I UPDATED NEXT TIME, I WILL DELETE THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE.**

 **LOVE**

 **PHOEBUS ARTEMIS :'(**


	12. The First Farewell

Chapter Eleven

 _"You cajole and you threaten and you make tremendous sacrifices, until the world sees someone worth following,"_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

Artemis was not in the best of moods. She didn't know what possessed her to challenge the young god. They have succeeded in tracking down the herd of gazelles thanks to Atalanta's advice and Artemis nearly felt sorry that she had to kill the magnificent creatures. There at least a hundred of them running around the bank of a lake from stags to little fauns. And out of the blue, the goddess of the moon got the horrible idea of challenging the-now-human sea god to an archery contest. To say that it didn't work out so well was an understatement.

"So what do we do with them my lady?" asked the boy in front of her not noticing that she is fuming from shame.

She had misjudged badly her new bow, forgetting the little fact stated by Hephaestus to her that the arrows shot from her new weapon will fall faster than her previous one. Artemis in her first shot have her arrow stuck in the backside of a very startled doe that caused the herd to stampede away. After that it was just all out shooting for the two gods which Percy won with fourteen kills and Artemis with six plus a major amount of wounded pride.

"What do you think we should do with them?!" spat the goddess in frustration. The simple fact that she had lost to a boy even if it is Percy grated on her nerves. "Use your common sense boy. What do we do to the catch after the hunt?"

Bewildered by her antagonizing tone, Percy scratched the back of his head grinning sheepishly before spouting out his answer.

"Bring them back to the others I think," Artemis rolled her eyes at his reply.

"Boy, have you ever tried hauling twenty deer back to a camp?"

"Ughh no,"

"And do you have any idea what the mess it would cause along the way as you pulled it along?"

"No,"

"Good," scowled Artemis. "Typical male you are. And tell me mousy, if you are a wandering bear and you smell a trail of blood in the forest what would you do?" Percy shrugged.

"Follow it I guess,"

"You have brains, congratulations," snarked the goddess. "And if you are the hunter carrying all those dead deer are caught by the bear trailing you. What would you do?" the sea god thought a bit before answering.

"Kill the bear I guess," Artemis nodded at his answer.

"Very nice, common sense is catching up to you mousy. So tell me is it the bear's fault that it would be killed because some dumb hunter found the stupid idea to pose as a wounded animal as he trekked happily on the forest without knowing that he is alerting every possible predator within a mile that some wounded animal is available to eat?"

"Uhmm no,"

"That's my point mousy," Artemis sighed. At times like these, she didn't know whether she would be angry at Percy or not. He is her only male friend and she is acting like a snobbish hate-filled person for no reason at all. The term she dubbed him "mousy" was an endearment for her though her companion did not find it so.

"Listen Percy you had to butcher the animal alright?" said the goddess in a more gentler tone that even caught her companion off guard. For a moment he looked at her as if she had sprouted another head. Artemis tried not to giggle at the sight of his face. It was a good ten seconds before he answered her.

"Butcher like cut them up to tiny pieces right?" asked the god.

"Yes, to tiny pieces as you phrased it," replied Artemis in an amused tone. Her countenance however turned serious after. "You do know how to butcher the animal right?"

"What? Of course I do. This would be a piece of cake," he replied a bit offended at her words.

"Very well. Start with the stag and I'll get the others," replied the goddess looking up at the sun. "We have still an hour with us before the Hunt fully wakes up. We need to be back then to cook for them,"

"You mean you will cook?" asked the god looking astonished at her. Artemis laughed despite her reservations.

"No my very beloved mousy," she poked his nose none too gently smirking at his flushed face. "You will cook but you will be teaching me along the way," and without another word Artemis turned to gather their kills leaving a bewildered god behind her.

...

...

...

Percy watched the back of the bouncing goddess in confusion. He had no idea how to understand Artemis. A large part of him is afraid of her (for good reason) while the brave (or possibly the very stupid) part of him with his heart is begging him to get closer on her even more. Still getting close to her is like poking a dragon while dressed up as a very delicious steak with the logo "Very delicious steak, Eat me please,"

Still Percy can't stop the images that came in his mind every time he looked at her. Being turned to a mouse and being shoved inside her dress gave him a very good impression on her assets. Percy was no pervert, but the very fact that he had seen Artemis' body in a very personal way was maddening. Percy made a mental note that once he is free of the Hunt's clutches, he is going to pay a visit to the River Lethe. Not that he didn't want to remember what he saw, but rather it goes against everything he was raised up to.

Kicking the fanciful thoughts away, Percy focused his attention on the deer he is supposed to "butcher". Although truth be told the second son of the sea doesn't have an inkling's idea where to start or what the term "butcher" supposed to mean. Sure Percy may be a very good cook but he was no hunter. Cutting open dead animals wasn't in his resume. He only said what he said to get rid of the irritating man-hating goddess. He had enough insults already from her and he wished no more additions if she found out he doesn't know what "butcher" meant.

Looking at the dead stag in front of him, Percy tried not to feel sorry as he pulled his saxe knife from his sheath and began to saw its head off. Immediately the god turned squeamish as blood poured out in great amounts. Wishing that he would be doing anything than this, Percy resumed his work severing the head from the body. Once that is done which included a lot of gagging on the said god, Percy began peeling its skin off which resulted to more blood squirting. He was halfway done at his work when he heard a shriek too close to his ear that it nearly threw his eardrums in disarray.

"Mousy! What have you done?!"

...

...

...

Three hours later Artemis was still fuming about her new companion as they trudged back towards Atalanta's cave. For the love of her, she wondered if he could do anything right without her watching over him. When she had gathered and levitated all the carcasses they are going to be needing for butchering, she returned to him expecting the carved edible meat he successfully removed from the stag. However she saw something that can only be classified into the worst nightmares of imagination and she hoped she would never see again.

Instead of the ready meat, Artemis saw a humanoid covered in blood and was cutting up a carcass like a murderer who had gone insane as it peeled the headless animal with a blood covered knife. If not for the fact that the figure had sea green eyes, Artemis would have ran screaming into the woods. The figure she saw that time was scary enough to make Hades even pee his pants and give the Furies a very new idea on their "how to scare people even more" tactics.

"How far are we?" grunted Percy behind her and Artemis scowled. Her opinion on him which was rather high plummeted down a lot as they trudged back towards Atalanta's cave. He is a walking bloody humanoid right now and would need a proper cleanup at Atalanta's cave and Artemis needed a good bath after she single-handedly butchered the entire kill after she transformed Percy to a mouse again of course. She wished Atalanta won't be too angry at the mess they are bringing.

"Almost there," shrugged Artemis as she continued down the leafy path.

"This stuff is heavy my lady," Percy grunted again and the goddess rolled her eyes at him. He is walking behind her carrying a large pack filled with butchered meat and instead of transporting it back to camp, Artemis let him carry it for his stupidity.

"Of course its supposed to be heavy mousy. Its meat after all. Did you expect it to be feather light?" asked Artemis.

"No my lady," Percy growled as he shifted the pack to relieve his sore shoulder.

"Very good mousy. Its very pleasing to know that you are using that organ you call brain in your head after all," teased Artemis though she didn't see the very annoyed scowl that came on the god's face as he was being fed up with her insults.

"And we're here," said Artemis joyfully as they reached the cave. Atalanta was waiting outside the cave's entrance roasting something when she looked at their direction and her eyes widened. Even Artemis was not prepared when the ex-hero gave a very loud shriek of fear as she ran inside.

"My lady, why did she run?" asked a bewildered Percy who stepped beside her.

"Maybe its because she was afraid," shrugged Artemis as she strode towards the cave.

"Afraid? Of whom? I hear no monsters nearby," the second son of the sea looked around as if to make sure. "Everything's quiet so far," Artemis face palmed herself. The guy was really thick.

"She's afraid of you mousy," the goddess finally said taking pity on him. Percy's brow scrunched up in surprise at her statement.

"Me? Why should she be afraid of me?"

"I don't know, maybe because you looked more like a blood soaked monster than a god,"

"Oh...you mean the clothes?" asked Percy. Artemis merely rolled her eyes.

"Yes, the clothes,"

"Then why did she ran inside instead of away?" Percy's question answered itself for Atalanta came out wielding a very large javelin. There was an undiluted discipline in her stare. Percy knew that in the moment he would be a very good imitation of a skewered pig in seconds if he did not say something first.

"Wait Atalanta-,"

"DIEEEE! MONSTER!" roared the hero as she launched a perfect spear throw straight into his head. Artemis just sighed as the god stiffened in alarm at the incoming projectile. Pointing her finger at Percy, there was the usual flash as she transformed him again to the adorable mouse saving his existence from a very painful spear wound in the face.

"Peace Atalanta and hold your hand. Its Percy whom you have met a few hours ago, see?" Artemis held the very indignant mouse whose face was practically screaming "Not again," at her.

"Oh, your mate. Sorry my lady, I didn t see that," apologized the ex-hero and Artemis eyebrow quirked in annoyance.

"He's not my mate," sniffed the goddess.

"Of course Artemis," grinned the hero as she looked at the bloody pack that is left on the ground when Artemis transformed Percy to a mouse. "I thought you guys went hunting not a massacre?"

"Blame that to mousy not me," huffed Artemis shaking the mouse not too gently on her hand. "He went and gave the term Butchering the meat a very new and definite meaning by what he did," Atalanta s eyes perked up in curiosity at Artemis words as she poked the wriggling animal.

"Really? What did he do?"

"Oh he literally cut the deer's head off and skinned it by making holes all over its body," explained the goddess. Atalanta frowned at her words. She was a hunter since birth and she didn t know anything about poking holes all over your prey s body.

"That's weird. That would get blood all over you," pointed out the girl. Artemis smirked at her answer as she wiggled the mouse at her direction.

"That was the reason why you met the bloody covered monster seconds ago,"

"Oh, I thought by the looks of him, he is a hunter too", said Atalanta remembering the massive longbow and the large oversized knife on his hip.

"We all tend to overthink some things sometimes," nodded the moon goddess looking at the annoyed face of the adorable mouse.

"Now listen well mousy, stay here and make yourself clean. I will be at the lake to bath and don t you even dare made any assumptions to peek alright?"

"Wait a second, you want him to bath in my spring Arty?" asked Atalanta indignantly knowing the mess that it will cause at her bathing area.

"As a favor Atalanta please," said the goddess looking over at her and the hero just sighed.

"Of course Arty, that s what friends are for. Just ask me again before you start deciding on using my home alright? It would take me an extra hour just to clean up the mess he will do,"

"Just let him clean the mess that he will make Atalanta. It's his fault he is in this predicament anyway," Artemis said before looking at the face of the mouse saying only one word that if possible could send chill down the spine of any male hero.

"Behave!"

.

.

…

Percy sighed sadly to himself as he scrubbed his skin hard with the whetstone that came with the soap that Atalanta have provided him with while lying comfortably on the waters of the spring water. The ex-hero was kind to him unlike a certain someone whom he desperately liked. Sighing again, Percy contemplated what he is supposed to do as he stared at the black ceiling above him. Nothing is holding him here and he needed to return his sleeping brother back to Atlantis. Zeus had already lifted the ban on teleportation, that he was very sure of. Proof enough was when Artemis vanished that infernal sack of food he is carrying.

Wishing a lot that the goddess was a bit more kind to him, Percy pulled himself out of the water simply waving his hand to erase the bloodstains he left on the water.

 _"That showed her. Making a mess huh? Where's the mess now?"_ Percy thought to himself smugly as he pulled his tunic and jerkin on him. Cursing once more his physique, the second son of the sea went out the bathroom s entrance and wasn t surprised seeing Atalanta waiting at the table with a bowl of hot soup. She grinned as she saw him. Percy again noticed how beautiful she was, her skin shining in the faint morning light. She is nice to him unlike a certain goddess who loved torturing him every moment.

"My lord," she bowed. "You're clean already,"

"Stating the obvious are we?" Percy smiled and he can't help but notice her blush.

"I'm sorry my lord," she bowed again and Percy can t help but grimace at the scraping she is doing. It reminds him of the time when he is a bit snobbish when he was younger.

"Please, just Percy is fine all this Lord thingy is making me depressed," the second son of the sea smiled as he lifted her chin and he can t help but notice again her red tinted cheeks as her hazel eyes was mesmerized.

"Of course my lo-, I meant Percy," she stammered and Percy grinned as she pulled away though inside he was reeling.

 _"Why did she have to be so damn beautiful?!"_ his mind demanded. Percy may not be as good as his older brother when understanding girls. But he does have a soft spot for them. Especially beautiful ones, he can t help but notice how cute Atalanta s lips are.

 _"They look so kissable- Aaarrgggh! Get a hold of yourself Percy,"_

"Percy?" the voice of Atalanta cut through the god s internal battle and Percy kicked himself for spacing out mentally before focusing again on the girl in front of him.

"Y-yes. I'm sorry I was thinking about something," excused Percy and the girl nodded at him.

"Your soup is about to go cold Percy," she pointed out and Percy thanked her again before sitting down again and taking a sip of her homemade food. Percy's face brightened. It was delicious and could rival even his breakfast cooking.

"Who taught you how to cook?" asked Percy seeing the expectant look of the girl as she watched him eat. "This is very nice," he commented and her face softened.

"My mother did. She was always ranting about women must know how to cook, even if it is for warrior types like me,"

"And I completely agree," nodded Percy. "One cannot go into battle or travel without a good hot meal. What's the point of traveling far and feeling miserable in the road when all you had to expect at dinner was crusty bread and dried meat? You tend to end up even more miserable," Percy pointed out and Atalanta just smiled as she watched him delve again into her cooking. Once she was sure that he was nearly finished. Atalanta can't help but comment.

"You're different,"

"Hmm?" Percy looked at her curiously.

"You're different than the other males. There are certain girl traits on you," the girl pointed out. "No wonder Artemis is rather smitten with you,"

CLANG!

Percy's spoon fell on the table completely forgotten as his ears tried to process what it had heard. Artemis? Smitten with him? That was so foreign to the god's ears that he believed he was daydreaming. Looking at the soup he ate, he wondered if he ate poisonous mushrooms that he is hearing things. Atalanta seeing his expression laughed aloud.

"Oh boy, you like her don't you?" she guffawed as Percy paled.

"N-no, of course not. Why would I like her? She kept insulting me and torturing me?" defended Percy and Atalanta stopped laughing as her expression turned to one of concern.

"Do not blame Arty, Percy. You are her first male friend and she is having a hard time adjusting to you," she then leaned back on her chair. "Trust me Percy, if she is in her man-hating goddess mode, she would smash you flat while you are a mouse. God or mortal,"

"Oh-that was, comforting. I guess,"

"Of course it is. I am very wise," admitted the hero smugly and Percy just rolled his eyes at her statement, admiring her confidence.

"Oh and Percy," she called out when Percy was halfway through his seat.

"Yes?" the second son of the sea looked back and he can't help but notice the strange gleam on her eye as she looked at him.

"When things doesn't work out between you and Arty. Know that I am here for you if you need me,"

Percy blushed alarmingly and he can't help but notice the heat creeping in his ears. He knew very well what she is implying and it scared him. Its even worse since she was very attractive. He wondered if this is how Triton felt when he is besieged by a certain mermaid in Atlantis.

"I-I gotta go,"

"Of course,"

"T-Thank you for the food Ataltanta,"

"You're welcome,"

"Tell Artemis-,"

"That you left? Of course I will," smiled the hero.

"Well uhmm...goodbye Atalanta," stammered Percy rapidly and with a flash he was gone.

"Goodbye Percy," muttered the hero softly in reply. "It was nice meeting you," she added as a flash of pain erupted in her heart at the god's leaving.

...

...

...

Eucalyptus was busy foraging around the forest finding berries for dinner tonight. He is a bitter person, angry at himself for being a farmer and not a warrior. Living at Thebes these times and not being a man of action is humiliating and completely degrading for any man. Especially since the recent victory in the past years on the Battle of Salamis against the Persian Navy which the warriors of Thebes played an integral part.

Unlike the other males which are big and muscular, Eucalyptus was very thin and was the subject of ridicule every time he entered the city. People jeered at him for being useless while soldiers in their regalia scoffed at him for being an embarassment of the male population. Eucalyptus always wished that he would be like them. Every time he sold his vegetables in the market, parades of heroes and soldiers would enter the streets bringing honor with them as they battled monsters and neighboring kingdoms.

Eucalyptus crushed the vine of grapes in his hand ignoring the sticky state it left on his palm. One day he would be able to do something that the people of his city will remember him by. He would put the others all to shame with his daring. Eucalyptus was still busy dreaming things when his ears perked up when his sharp ears heard the soft hum of singing.

Crouching silently in the gloom of the trees using the shade of the soft sunlight in the early morning, the Thebian followed the source of the sound and what he found nearly made him faint in astonishment and no small amount of fear. There at the clearing, on the lake sat the goddess Artemis in all her beauty, her auburn hair falling over her naked back and water dripping over her body. The farmer felt a tightening on his pants before realizing his danger.

Eucalyptus maybe weak but he was no fool. He knew the goddess reputation on handling males. If he was found now, he would be sent to Hades the painful way. The part of him that shouts self-preservation are egging him to run at the opposite direction as quietly as possible. However the desperate part of him pointed out that nobody has seen the goddess in all her naked glory and live. This would be the fame he was searching yearning for all this time. People would respect him once they heard what he and only he had seen. The only problem was finding solid proof for them to see.

Looking around, Eucalyptus padded a bit. He needed something that is unique and can only be related to the goddess herself. Eucalyptus feared no retaliation from the moon goddess. Thebes is under Hera's protection and she can't touch him there once he had his fame. Making sure that his feet made no sound, Eucalyptus resumed his search and he can't help but let a smile touch his face as he finally found something that will prove his daring.

There lying hidden in the bushes was a pile of silver clothes that no doubt belonged to the goddess swimming in the lake. Padding toward it, Eucalyptus can't help but touch it, reveling the power that lingered on the dress and the undergarments of the unsuspecting goddess.

Grinning, the farmer took his prize bundling the clothes on his arms. With this, he could prove to the entire city that he is no pushover. He would be famous and nobody will question his bravery ever again. No hero could claim what he claimed. Looking at the stack of clothes in his hand, Eucalyptus smirked as she saw the goddess' undergarments. He made a mental note to keep it for himself as he padded away from the bathing goddess. The perverted farmer didn't know that his actions would affect centuries later on.

...

...

...

Percy can't help but smile as the girl hugged him, he knew that it would be a very long time before he will see her again. And he knew that her tears was not for him but rather for his unfortunate package. They are standing outside the borders of the Hunters camp and Zoe snuck the sleeping form of Triton here when Percy told her that he did not wish to be seen by the girls.

"Don't worry Zoe I'll make sure he remembers you," comforted Percy as the girl sniffled. She is covered in mud and sweat due to the effort of bringing his brother here.

"I-I'll miss you both,"

"Aye, and I'll miss you too Zoe," smiled Percy as he kissed the girls brow.

"I never got to say thank you for saving me from Heracles you know," she choked. "I should have given that sword to you guys and not that hero,"

"Hush now Zoe," chided Percy. "What's done is done and its not your fault that he proves to be a complete liar. Just don't let his actions influence your personality, actually don't let anyone influence your life. Your soul is in your keeping alone no matter how many will try to claim that it belonged to them and your decisions was because of what they told you to be," Percy looked pointedly at the Hunt's camp. Zoe just laughed and hugged him.

"Don't worry Percy, I won't. Are you sure you won't wait for Lady Artemis to return?" Percy grimaced at the thought of the goddess knowing that he left her. Somehow the threat of being a mouse was becoming very unappealing.

"No, she'll understand. Besides, I'm pretty sure she would be glad now that we males are out of here,"

"Aww, don't be like that Perce," Zoe mock frowned though deep inside she knew he was right. There are no place for males in the hunt. Even with the exceptional ones like Triton and Percy.

"Well at least take this," Zoe held out the silver cloak that Artemis made for Percy. The god have removed it and folded it on a stone while he donned his usual gray and green ones minus the hood and the cowl.

"Return it back to Artemis Zoe, it belongs to her," Percy ordered.

"All right," Zoe nodded holding the folded cloak to her chest as she watched the god double-checked everything.

"Well I guess this is it," Zoe tried to smile and failed miserably when tears came to her eyes again. Percy seeing her expression gave her a tight hug.

"Don't worry Zoe, when we see each other again. I'll make sure that I will be calling you sister-in-law," he whispered in her ear.

"WHAT?!"

Percy just laughed disappearing to a sea breeze leaving a very flushed hunter in the woods.

"Cheeky bastard," growled Zoe before returning to her comrades.

...

...

...

Artemis was in a vicious state of near panic as she tried searching for her clothes. She was pretty sure she left it covered behind the stone but it was gone. What's worse was the faint tracks of sandals over a smudge of mud confirming her suspicions that its a theft. As it was she was just thankful that whoever it is didn't found her weapons of power which hung on a tree.

As it was Artemis was still very uncomfortable as she resumed her search. The very fact that she was standing naked as the day she was born didn't help things. Her imagination is running wild and the goddess can't help but glance back every few seconds to make sure nobody was peeking at her body as the leaves hit her skin. After another hour of fruitless searching, Artemis cannot hold back her nerves anymore. With a flash she found herself back at Atalanta's cave.

"My lady!" exclaimed the hero in surprise seeing the goddess jump into the nearest boulder covering her nudity with the rock formation.

"Get me a dress quick!" ordered Artemis stiffly as the hero ran off to find some clothes. She was cautious, who knows that Percy might come out any moment and see her body again. Once was bad, twice was too much, thrice would be too horrible, at least for her. Atalanta returned a few minutes later.

"Here it is my lady," she handed her a loose flowing dress no different than the one she wore before, other than it is white in color.

"Gods that feels good," sighed Artemis as she slumped near the fire as Atalanta handed her a piece of dried meat to chew.

"What happened Arty?" asked the hero curiously.

"Someone stole my clothes while I was bathing,"

"What?!"

"Not too loud my friend. Percy might be listening, anyway where is he? He is supposed to be here to help carry the food," Artemis peeked through Atalanta's shoulder looking over the cave for her male companion.

"He-he left my lady," said the hero as Artemis froze in shock, the dried meat falling from her hand to the fire. She didn't even noticed it.

"He...left?"Artemis asked, emphasizing the words clearly. Atalanta nodded.

"Yes my lady, he was gone a few minutes after you went off,"

"Where?!"

"I don't know,"

Artemis flashed in an instant back to her camp. She knew that Percy won't leave without saying goodbye to Zoe. Besides Triton was still there. She might just be able to catch up if she arrived on ti...Deep uncontrolled breaths immediately left the goddess' as she noticed the missing two tents of Percy and Triton the moment she arrived.

 _"He left, by the gods, he left me,"_ her thoughts screamed as she saw the empty spaces. He is her friend right? She didn't even got to know him more than a few hours and she botched it up completely by completely being horrible to him. The only good thing was that he had the cloak she made for him. She wanted to know him, she really did but don't know how. It's not like there is a guideline for knowing boys. He is not like Orion who tried raping her. He didn't even punched her or insulted her back no matter how much she cursed him to an animal. Now he had returned to Atlantis and Artemis can't get there without being zapped by Poseidon.

"My lady?" Artemis turned her sad eyes to the voice of Zoe beside her.

"Percy wanted me to gave you this,"

Everything a kilometer away from the camp heard the goddess bawl loudly as she clutched with shaking fingers the cloak she sewed for Percy. Her hunters was completely bewildered what made their mistress a quivering mess as she cried for days after that incident. nearly stopping the Hunt's effectiveness. Artemis in her misery never noticed the new billboard of heroes in Olympus condemning Eucalyptus for theft against the gods.

...

...

...

 **I LOVE YOU GUYS TOO MUCH JUST TO ABANDON THIS STORY...YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW PAINSTAKING IT IS FOR ME JUST TO FINISH THIS CHAPTER. ANYWAY THIS STORY WILL BE A LONG2X ONE. HOPE YOU AVID READERS KEPT ON BEING AVID. AND PLEASE REVIEW. THE EFFORT TO WRITE THIS WAS MADDENING.**

 **PS: I LOVE YA ALL GUYS.**

 **PPS: I ALREADY SAID I WONT RUSH THIS STORY, BE PATIENT.**


	13. Delphin's a Bad Keeper of Secrets

Chapter Twelve

 _"When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change. Cause girl' you're amazing, just the way you are,"_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

"Percy for you," the sixteen year old girl ran towards the dozing sea god holding a small flower of midnight blues.

"Thanks Cassie. Its beautiful," smiled the second son of the sea as he accepted the gift, taking it from her slender hands.

"Mommy says it is good to give friends flowers," grinned the girl happily. "And since you are my best friend, I want you to have it,"

"Again, thanks Cassie," nodded Percy as he went back to his thinking.

It had been a good three weeks since his return from the Hunt. He had successfully delivered a snoring Triton back to Atlantis causing Poseidon a very large amount of pride as Percy explained how Triton saved Zoe's life. Somehow that was more than enough reason for the god of the seas to "Open the caskets and keep all the mead flowing till all night long,". Amphitrite on the other hand gave Percy a slight berating for the brothers' recklessness on their endeavors before hugging him and telling her second son how much she missed him.

Life at Atlantis was interesting as it gets. Unlike Triton who is burdened with the crown, Percy have the time in his hands to do whatever he wanted. He finally got his mottled gray and green cloak repaired much to his mother's chagrin who cannot resist giving him a tongue-lashing about not keeping his thing's safe. The second son of the sea also tried to bring his skills back to notch by practicing his stealth skills on the different denizens of the city, nearly scaring half of them to death as he popped out from nowhere shouting. "Zeus said die!"

He had also been increasing his weapons of choice. Of course the ever present longbow, saxe and throwing knife are retained by him. However now Percy got two new ones from his father. He called them "Strikers", large piece of heavy bronze knuckles that is perfectly balanced for throwing and fitted his hands perfectly. One punch at the enemy's face could sent him directly to Hypnos' realm without question. It is very useful on fighting at enclosed spaces. Percy loved it.

Still not even his new toys could stop Percy from remembering the goddess of the moon. Her face, her soft skin, her voice, the little smile she always wore when she didn't notice him looking. Gods he even miss the scowls she had. Even their little arguments are fun and Percy seriously wondered what made her so attractive to him.

 _"Gods I'm like a lovesick puppy. What is wrong with me? She bloody hates me for Hades' sake,"_ Percy thought to himself.

"You missed her don't you?" Cassandra's voice called out, bringing Percy back from his thoughts.

"I beg your pardon, what was that?" the girl merely smiled at the god's bewildered words as she automatically flopped on Percy's lap fiddling with another blue flower. Percy burned bright red, Cassandra is not the baby anymore he watched grow up. She is older now and have assets that can turn men's heads. Not to mention that her rear is so comfortable on his legs.

Percy chuckled to himself how quickly things change. It seems like yesterday that he befriended the girl from the orphanage. Her parents are mermen who died quelling a rebellion at the Atlantic Ocean leaving her in the orphanage that Poseidon set up for children like her here in Atlantis. It was purely an accident that Percy found her lost when she wandered to the castle kitchens alarming the head cook Cyclops with her presence. She was a second away from being squashed (Accidentally) by the cook when Percy busted her hide out of time. They had been friends since then and Percy took the time to visit her every time when he's not training or messing around with Triton. Now she's grown to a very beautiful girl with pale long hair and soft face. She is Percy's best friend and female confidant.

"Lady Artemis, you missed her don't you?" she repeated.

"What? Yes, No, I don't know," sighed Percy as he combed her long hair with his fingers amazed at how soft it is.

"Is it always multiple choice for you?" she asked amused at his flushed expression. "Or do you leave it to me to pick one and be done with it?"

"I don't know Cassie. I really don't. You have very soft hair," Cassandra merely pulled her hair away before turning back to him that their faces are facing. Percy felt blood rise to his cheeks as he realized she is straddling him. If any curious passerby wander in the gardens and see them, Percy would be the subject of gossip for another century.

"Cassie please-,"

"Do you love her Percy?" she asked sternly cutting off and surprising even the god with her expression and question.

"What? What kind of question is that?" spluttered Percy as he tried to shove her off but the girl's legs got him securely in place.

"This is ridiculous, get off of me please," the second son of the sea begged as he wildly looked over her expecting somebody gawking at them. "People will see us soon and I don't want them to see us like this,"

"What do you mean like this?" purred Cassandra seductively and Percy's breath hitched as she lowered her head and her body pressed with his. He could feel her chest pressing on him and his mind is going blank as their noses touched. He had no idea what is making her best friend like this. His body is heating up faster than the sun chariot rising on the sky.

"Cassie what are you-,"

"Shhh...Percy," she purred like a cat. "Answer my question. Do..you...love..her?" she emphasized poking his nose with her index finger. Memories immediately surfaced on Percy's mind as he remembered a certain goddess poking happily at his stomach while he is in mouse form. Driving the confusing feelings away from his mind, Percy sighed.

"No, I don't," Cassandra immediately laughed aloud as she pulled back immediately away from him as Percy stared bewildered at her.

"Oh you're so funny Percy," she cracked up. "You should have seen your face. It looks like you ate a watermelon and choked on it,"

"Wha-what?"

"Percy you're so gullible I can't understand why no girl ever tried to hit on you," she smirked as Percy opened and closed his mouth like a very confused goldfish. "Still Percy, thank you for indulging me. I am flattered,"

And before Percy could react or answer, Cassandra grabbed his front robes pulling a very surprised god up and Percy blinked as he felt her soft lips touch his own.

...

...

...

Zoe looked mournfully at the goddess as she single-handedly decimated a large pack of hellhounds all by herself. When Zoe joined the hunt, she had been expecting a happy group, more like a family that will replace the complete incompetent one she had grown up with. For her, this would be her first step for a new start to be just Zoe than Atlas' daughter. Being the daughter of the Titan general was the worst thing that happened to her. Zoe didn't even know her mother and her father was a monster.

Most people immortals and not, knew Atlas' simply as the Titan general or the dude that held up the sky. What they don't know was his practices when he is at home. Despite herself, Zoe shivered at the memories. Her father didn't care for his daughters, he only see them as beautiful women that he can sate his fantasies with. While her sisters relished this, Zoe was plain and utterly terrified and disgusted. The first time his father, consummated the act with her, it was forceful and he nearly broke her. The girl didn't tell anyone her secret. Not the hunt, not Ladon and not even the two boys she met weeks ago whom she trusted her life with.

"Zoe are you okay?" Phoebe asked in concern beside her holding a hand on her shoulder. Zoe sighed. Ever since she had joined the hunt, the other girls tried to make her feel as welcome as possible seeing their mistress' incapability to do so.

"I'm alright Phoebe, I just don't like seeing lady Artemis like that," said Zoe looking at the huffing figure of the goddess decapitating another hellhound with her knives. "Is she always like that?"

"No," answered Phoebe sadly glancing at their matron. "Normally with monsters like these, we are the ones facing it not her," she explained. "It would be good for new recruits and would help them boost their experience. In fact this is the first time I've seen lady Artemis distraught as this,"

"You have any idea what is causing it?" asked Zoe to the taller girl.

Ever since the day Percy and Triton departed, Artemis became gloomy and emotional much to the Hunt's bewilderment. Normally she was cheerful and joined them every possible time she had. That changed drastically almost immediately. She no longer sat with them at dinner or any social events between hunters. The goddess would merely conjure up their glop and return to her tent. Concerned about her behavior, Zoe and a couple of others tried sneaking on her and was surprised at what they saw.

Artemis was crying, that was for sure. Every night in fact they noticed though none of them mentioned it. She would be hugging the silver cloak that Zoe recognized as the one she accepted from Percy to return. Small droplets of tears would be falling down her silver eyes as she simply sat there looking at nothing. Other nights, she would be dropping a drachma to Iris-Message somebody only to stall when the rainbow goddess asked who she would like to call. That puzzled the hunters and Zoe herself. Atlas' daughter can't help but wonder if Artemis liked Percy. However she knew that was a very far-fetched possibility, Artemis was well-known for being a complete man-hater and would sooner rip her own throat off than have an affair with a boy.

"No Zoe I don't," replied Phoebe sadly seeing the goddess wiped her knives clean as the last of the monsters ran. It would be the girls' responsibility to hunt down all those stragglers later.

"What can we do?"

"I don't know Zoe, I just don't," Phoebe shook her head as she whistled for five of their number to continue the Hunt while Artemis went straight back to her tent.

...

...

...

 _"I drove him away,"_ Artemis thought to herself as she sat on her bed again. A few rolls of parchment are sitting on her desk, and the goddess flipped through it. It was just another day at the Hunt, letters and requests from gods for her Hunt to eradicate monsters trespassing on their domains. The regular letter from Apollo containing his jokes and other non-sense, the usual threats from Hera, the questions if she is still available from Ares and Hermes (Artemis promptly burned those).

Lying on her bed, Artemis curled up feeling the loss of her male friend if she could even call him that deeply. Tears of bitterness clammed up on her throat as she realized again how torturous she made his life the brief moment he is here. She should have smiled, she should have made him feel accepted, she should have at least complimented his cooking skills at least. She didn't even thank him properly for saving the girls. Instead she had tested him, flirted with him to test his resolve, transformed him to an animal, and degraded him in ways she thought that was funny. Artemis wanted to rip her own hair out for her idiotic approach.

Pulling the cloak she sewed and he wore for a brief moment, Artemis hugged it again. It still contained a faint scent of his smell that resembled pines and the soft breeze of the sea. It was all her reminder of him that he even came to her Hunt. Gods she wanted to tell him, she was sorry for what she had done. She tried Iris-messaging him but her nerve failed every time she was asked who to talk to.

Artemis was still mulling these sad thoughts when a paper landed on her lap from thin air.

...

...

...

"Ahem,"

There was the sound like a plunger being pulled off as the two friends distanced from each other in surprise. Percy froze seeing the smirking face of Delphin, the King of Dolphins looking amused at the two. He is sporting a broad grin seeing their expressions and Percy could see Cassandra beat red beside him.

"I'm sorry that I seem to be interrupting something my lord, but your father is looking for you," informed the dolphin trying hard not to smiled as he bowed before swimming away with more force than necessary.

"Well that was unexpected I guess," muttered Cassandra beside him recovering from her blush.

"Cassie I-,"

"No Percy, its not your fault," cut off the girl. She smiled sadly at him seeing his confused expression. "I just can't help it at all. You don't love me, that as much your lips did tell, still..." she bent down and pecked the gods lips gently once more.

"That doesn't mean I would stop loving you," she then bowed and walked away leaving a stunned sea god behind on the garden.

Percy was bewildered. His first kiss have just been stolen from him and by his best friend of all people. Percy liked the girl, he really did. But the age gap between the two of them is too far out. Cassandra was merely sixteen summers while Percy is nearly five centuries old (which is pretty young for a god). The second son of the sea was no good at these kind of things and he can't help but touch his lips.

 _"Oh damn it all to hell,"_ thought Percy as he ran after the fading back of Cassandra.

"Cassie wait! Cassie!" Percy grabbed the girl's hand and he was shocked as she turned to him with tears in her eyes.

"Cassie?" Percy murmured gently her name as she sniffled quickly wiping her eyes with his hands before forcing a smile at him.

"I just got some dirt in my eye- _hic-_ What is it Percy? - _hic-,"_

"Cassie...I'm sorry,"

"I understand- _hic-._ I was just being childish- _hic-.,"_ Percy can't help it but smile at her small hiccups. For him, she looked even more prettier when she is red and sniffling. A painful pang came into his chest when he realized that he is sooner going to protect his best friend from any potential suitors that will come her way. She is very beautiful after all.

"Cassie if my feelings for you grew, then I would gladly return your affections," Percy stated and the girl just smiled sadly.

"Don't keep me hoping Pery _-hic-_ I'd rather live with the _-hic-_ knowledge that you'll never return my affections for hmmf!"

The girl went pale, then red to the roots of her blond hair as Percy suddenly kissed her. The sea god himself was confused at his actions. He liked the girl, he really did and in time he really believed deep inside himself that he would be able to grow these feelings that will return the said girl's affections. He smiled inwardly as she relaxed and returned his kiss. She tasted like cinammon and she was a bit shy despite her boldness to admit her feelings. When they both parted, Percy can't help but see the happy light glinting at her eyes.

"Percy, you don't have to do that," she stated ruffling his hair. For a girl, she is tall and she was same as height as he is.

"Cassandra, its my choice," Percy smiled bumping their foreheads together. She giggled softly as she wrapped her arms over him and Percy can't help to notice how gentle her hold is. More or less its like his mother holding him.

"Thank you Percy," she murmured before stepping back with a mischievous smile on her face. "Now I believe you need to go,"

"Huh? What? Why?" asked Percy, quite surprised at the sudden change of topic.

"Let me see," she made a thoughtful look that on Percy's opinion made her look very cute."Your father summoned you and you are horribly late with no excuse than snogging a girl in the middle of the street,"

"Huh?" Percy replied unintelligently as he looked around. The sea god blinked twice seeing the smirking expressions of the people of Atlantis looking at him. He didn't notice any of them as he fell to the whirlwind of emotions that just happened for the first time to him.

 _"Oh Crap!"_

"Percy, I really believe you need to go now before the ladies tear you apart," commented Cassandra humorously pointing at the mermaids crying after they saw that little scene.

"Well, uhmm thank you. Oh damn! Well I'll just see you around my lady," bowed Percy and Cassandra smiled at the formality. Percy never called her "my lady" ever.

 _"He must be really flustered about what happened,"_ the girl thought to herself as she curtsied at him.

"Of course my lord," Percy was half-way across the street before he turned back a question in his eyes.

"Cassie!" he called out catching the girl's attention who had also turn back.

"Yes Perce?"

"Was that your first kiss?" he called out loudly and he can't help but smirk seeing the girl flush.

"Yes, why?" Percy can't help but let a broad smile touch his lips.

"So is mine," the second son of the sea laughed aloud as the people cheered and he began walking back to Poseidon's palace with a future planned on his mind, and a joyful smile on his lips. No longer did he remember the stern but beautiful face of the moon goddess but rather the soft and caring one of the orphan girl who first loved him.

...

...

...

"Zoe, Lady Artemis is calling you," one of the younger hunters informed Atlas' daughter who is sitting on the campfire beside Phoebe. She had been trying to teach the bigger girl how to roast deer meat after being fed up of three week of "glop" food that Artemis conjured for their meal. She is far from competent on cooking but bland or too salted meat is better than the usual glop.

"Of course, I'll be there," nodded Zoe in confirmation as the girl walked away, Immediately Phoebe leaned in on her.

"What do you think it is? She never summoned any of us specifically since three weeks," asked Phoebe curiously.

"I don't know Phoebe. But I sure am going to tell you when I return,"

"You better be," she sniffed before pointing at the roasted deer hide. "I have no idea how to know if this thing is cooked or not,"

"Aww, are you admitting that you like my cooking already?" teased Zoe making Phoebe scowl. It had been a regular banter for the two hunters since Phoebe would not admit that she salivated when Percy cooked many nights ago during their visit in the hunt.

"Absolutely not! I would not eat this food if I have some of our lady's food by now" she denied. Zoe smirked taking a large bowl of glop, she accumulated and handed it to Phoebe.

"There," she smirked seeing Phoebe's horrified expression. "You can have the glop while I have the deer. Enjoy yourself sister," Zoe laughed aloud as Phoebe spluttered incoherently eyeing the glop and the still raw deer.

In truth Artemis was as intrigued as their Lieutenant about their lady's summons. She had calmed down a bit after a few hours when Apollo made a nose dive on their camp with his golden chariot dropping a fair number of letters into his sister's tent and rode back into the sky laughing as the first of the hunters began shooting at him. Zoe reached the flap of Artemis' tent in no time and Atlas' daughter took a deep breath before she opened the flaps.

"My lady, you summoned for me?"

"Yes sister. I might need to ask a few questions if its not too much trouble for you?" smiled the goddess who is sitting on the bed. Zoe can't help but notice the tear stains in her eyes though, nor the red rims and eyebags that indicates her not sleeping very well. Apparently Artemis thought her silence as confusion for she conjured a chair in front of her bed.

"My apologies sister, I've been out of color for a few days. Please sit," she gestured to the chair. Zoe snapped her thoughts away and sat on it facing the goddess. Seeing her up close made her look even worse.

"What's the problem my lady?" Zoe blurted out before she could think and Atlas' daughter clamp her hands on her mouth as Artemis' eyebrow quirked at her question.

"That's rather personal isn't it?"

"No, no I'm sorry my lady, I didn't-," Artemis waved a hand cutting her off.

"It's alright sister," she smiled tiredly at her. "I've just lost a good friend and its entirely my fault he's gone,"

"He? Your friend's a he?" asked Zoe increduosly and Artemis barked a humorless laugh at her question.

"Yes sister. He's the first male friend I had or rather, the first male I want to befriend,"

"Who is it my lady?" asked Zoe curiously. Like most hunters, she hated boys already thanks to Heracles and her father. Only two are exception of that rule for now.

"I believe you might know him sister," the goddess smiled sadly at her. Zoe was shocked, she didn't imagine falling for...

"Percy? You're in love with Percy?" Zoe stated rather loudly and Artemis have to jump forward to clamp her mouth shut with her hands.

"Not so loud Zoe," she hissed looking warily at the entrance of her tent. "Yes, its your sea god friend. And no, I do not love him,"

"Really?" asked Zoe humorously as a pink tinge touched Artemis' cheeks. "Then if you don't love him why would you ask for him? If not for the fact that you're interested,"

"Oh shush sister. We met long ago when I am still a godling and I just want to know the boy whose cheek I kissed,"

"Oh my gods! You kissed his cheek?" Zoe shrieked and Artemis jumped forward tackling her again as the girl started rolling around laughing.

"Keep your voice down, damn it!" hissed the goddess as Zoe tried to get her knickers under control. When they finally sat down again, both are red for two different reasons. Zoe due to her laughter and Artemis in her blush.

"Ohh you had it bad my lady. But I don't blame you," teased Zoe as Artemis rolled her eyes at her. "So you want to know more about him?"

"That alone is obvious my sister," Artemis scoffed and Zoe giggled.

"Well I might not be able to tell you much though," informed Atlas'daughter. "I've been traveling with them for a couple of days only before they delivered me here,"

"That's alright sister, just tell me anything that you learned about them," said the goddess as she rested her chin on her hands as she looked expectantly at her,"

"Well...,"

Zoe started to narrate things down to the goddess in front of her. She described in detail how she had helped Heracles to escape her father. Zoe didn't mention the things her father did to her, she didn't want the goddess in front of her to flip out. She knew she was a little fragile due to the incident that lost them Atlanta, the other hunters informed her that Atlanta's death affected Artemis' reactions greatly. So she continued telling her how Heracles break his word and tried to rape her on which Triton and Percy intervened, risking their necks at Zeus' wrath that nearly fried all three of them. She then started telling fondly at how they traveled together, the endless bantering that the two brothers did that is amusing. She narrated everything she could remember about Percy to the goddess who is listening on rapt attention, leaving her attraction to Triton a secret. When she finally reached the part on where Percy said goodbye, the goddess sighed and Zoe could detect a large amount of regret and sadness on that single action.

"Thank you for telling me everything sister. I'm sorry I had to let you relieve that fool of a hero did to you,"

"You're welcome my lady," Zoe looked at Artemis pointedly for a while wondering why was their goddess so interested in her friend. "My lady if I may speak freely?"

"Of course Zoe, what is it?" asked Artemis surprised by the girl's formality. "You can always speak to me your mind anytime sister,"

"Yes my lady, but this is quite personal,"

"Alright, what is it?"

"What's your relationship with Percy my lady?" Zoe watched the goddess' expression went from fear to gloomy and then to sadness.

"He's my...friend, I guess," she answered softly as if unsure of the words she just said.

"I see,"

"Is there anything else?"

"No my lady that is all," bowed Zoe before walking away to the exit of the tent.

"Zoe," Artemis' voice called out stopping the girl at the exit. Atlas' daughter was surprised seeing the goddess' eyes brimming with tears as she looked at her.

"My lady?"

"D-Don't tell anyone that Percy is Poseidon's son. And...if you ever Iris -Messaged him. Tell him I am sorry," choked Artemis before waving a hand at the hunter who felt her body move on her own as she went outside stopping her from seeing the goddess cry.

"What's going on?" muttered Atlas' daughter to herself as she returned to the campfire, her thoughts wondering what happened between her friend and her mistress that made the man-hating goddess to a crying wreck.

"Damn, gods are so complicated," sighed Zoe as she began wondering where to get a drachma. She needed answers and only one person can answer it now.

...

...

...

"So how is it?"

That was the first words that Percy heard from his father as he entered the throne room. Despite many years of living in Atlantis, Percy can't help but feel awed at how Poseidon designed his throne room. Crystal roofs and walls that made Percy feel like he is inside a giant transparent whale, mosaques of underwater heroes and large monsters adorned the pillars and a large balcony that looked out to Atlantis giving the person a full view of the city if he ever looked down. Ten chairs sat in a circle at the room in a U-Shape while three thrones sat higher than the others. These thrones belong to the King, Queen and Heir. Somehow only two of this thrones are filled right now.

"What are you talking about Dad?" asked Percy seeing the humorous glint adorning his father's eyes.

"Don't play dumb with me Percy, you know who I am talking about?" laughed Poseidon though Amphitrite and Percy gave him confusing looks.

"What is he talking about mom?" Percy directed the question to his mother who merely shrugged.

"I have no idea Percy, he's normal until twenty minutes ago when Delphin came and whispered something in him. Do you know anything about this my son?" Percy stiffened like a deer caught in headlights remembering the moment when the King of Dolphins stumbled to him and Cassandra making out. He made a mental not to makie sure that the bottlenose fish would have his nose resemble to a bottle next time he sees him.

"Delphin...came?" Percy tried to keep his voice innocent though he can't help the beads of sweat that came with it. He had no idea how his parents would react. Poseidon though looked like he won the lottery as he looked at his son.

"Oh yes, he came alright. Gave me the most interesting news I have in a decade," he smirked seeing his son squirm uncomfortably on his words.

"What is it?" demanded Amphitrite beside him. "You have been smirking and smiling there with that oversized fish for an hour and not telling me a single thing,"

"That's not my story to tell love," grinned Poseidon eyeing his son who is nearly hyperventilating in fear. "Maybe we should ask our little prince here what got him so...flaggerbasted,"

"I-I-I,"

"Oh never mind," waved Poseidon off seeing Percy's inability to form words. "You see love, our second son here just entered a relationship," the sea god smiled at the sudden change of expressions between the two.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"WHAAAAAAAT?!' Percy and Amphitrite shouted at the same time and Poseidon losing all composure laughed loudly ignoring all decorum as he rolled along the second floor laughing his heart out.

"Its nothing like that," Percy defended as Amphitrite's gaze turned on him which could evaporate half the sea alone with the furiousity it held.

"You listen well and you better listen well mister," growled his mother. "If I found out that you have impregnated some mortal or god-,"

"I didn't do it," squeaked Percy inwardly grimacing as he remembered the mouse traits that stayed on him when Artemis changed him. Somehow traits like these kept on showing up when he is afraid.

"Who is it?!" demanded the Queen of Atlantis.

"Who is who?"

"You know as well what I am talking about...son," hissed the goddess and Percy can't help but gulp how quickly his mother turn from a very caring mom to one that can frighten even Cerberus to submission.

"Please don't kill her, its not her fault," squeaked Percy again.

"Poseidon! Get your ass up and tell me who it is?" demanded Amphitrite to her rolling husband who is wiping tears of mirth on his eyes.

"Oh don't worry dear," Poseidon winked at Percy who is now out of his mind in fear. "You will not be disappointed, it's Cassandra,"

"The gardener?" asked Amphitrite, her eyes going wide. "The beautiful long-haired girl who had been assigned by the orphanage to work on our gardens? The one who always greeted me every day? The one who had that soft smile?"

"Yes love," laughed the god of the sea. "Though one of those descriptions would have been sufficient enough,"

Percy gulped as his mother left her throne and strode forward to him with a stern expression. Percy winced expecting a berating of a lifetime or a decade on cleaning the stables as punishment, what he did not expect was his mother hugging him so hard that he nearly broke his ribs.

"Oh Percy, I am so proud. She's the best girl for you...I approve for your marriage,"

"WHATTTT?!"

...

...

...

 **HIYA2X BEAUTIES, WHATS UP, HERE I GO AGAIN WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER. DONT WORRY, WERE COMING TO THE FIRST STEPS OF ROME IN ANOTHER MAYBE ONE OR TWO CHAPTERS. EUCALYPTUS' ACTIONS' FIRST RESULT WILL BE SEEN NEXT CHAPTER. CLUE FOR NEXT, READY YOUR GOWNS AND PREPARE YOUR BEST CLOTHES. I HAVE MY PARTNER, DO YOU HAVE YOURS? HIHIHIHI ANYWAY PLEASE REVIEW GUYS, THE MORE YOU REVIEW, THE MORE INSPIRED I WILL BE TO CONTINUE WRITING.**

 **PS: IF YOU HAVE REQUESTS FOR THE FUTURE CHAPTERS, DONT BE AFRAID TO POST IT ON YOUR REVIEWS.**

 **PPS: YOU ARE WELCOME TO PM ME FOR ANYTHING YOU WANT TO SAY ABOUT THE STORY. DONT BE SHY**

 **PPPS: I LIKE BURGERS TRA-LA**

 **(HOPE MY RAMBLING GOT A SMILE ON YOUR FACE)**


	14. Be Prepaaaaareed!

Chapter Thirteen

 _"Our Actions makes who we are. Be it for good or ill, one must learn to take responsibilities of the work of his hands,"_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

"You have got to be kidding me!" Artemis hissed in annoyance as she held the letter, disgusted by every word that she read.

It had come into the stack of letters that Hermes had dropped on her tent and she haven't recognized it at first due to her brooding and silent bemoaning about Percy. It was just plain coincidence and thankfully luck that she noticed it jutting out of her pillow. Now however the goddess wasn't sure that its a good thing she noticed the bloody invitation. Taking a deep breath to calm herself, Artemis read it again to identify the details.

 _"To whom it may concern,_

 _I Zeus, lord of the skies, king of Olympus last born of Rhea, killer of Kronos, wielder of the master bolt_ (Artemis promptly skipped the entire paragraph which consists of Zeus' titles and proceeded to the next one.)

 _All gods are expected to come at the first eve of summer to attend the ascension of the greatest hero found in human kind, my son Heracles. Failure to attend will have severe consequences and there will be no excuses found. You are all expected to dress properly for the occasion and dance partners will be essential for later. Olympus awaits you and those without gifts for my son will be casted off to the side of the skies. Thank you very much for your cooperation._

 _Zeus King of Olympus_ (and yadayadayada titles)

Artemis almost chewed her teeth to dust as she read the letter. If there was one thing she despised the most other than men was parties like these. In a way it would still be related to men since many minor gods will be there and the moon goddess was pretty sure that more than one of them would rather take their chances to win her affection. Not to mention Heracles was the reason for the partying, Zoe related her story how the "hero" tried to rape her and it was more than enough reason for Artemis to hate the kid.

However, attending the party would give the moon goddess a chance to meet Percy. Artemis was willing to do whatever it takes to rectify her pathetic friendship attempts. What her hunters never find out was her borrowing (or mayhaps stealing) scrolls from different libraries on Greece about social interactions between males and females. Most of the theories stated ended up in the romance department and the thought of it sent shivers of disgust at Artemis' back. Who would meet a girl for a week and later they are in a relationship? The idea is idiotic for her. Still Artemis was willing to go to this party to humor his father and most importantly, secure her hooks (I mean hands) on Percy. Yet there is one more problem she must solve and that is why she was keeping this secret.

Looking outside her tent, Artemis looked around the now silent camp. She had been waiting three hours for the girls to sleep. This would be her only chance to avoid interrogation by her Hunt. Other than Zoe, none of the hunters knew of Artemis' interest in Percy. The goddess was pretty sure that it would cause an uproar on her girls if it became known. Making sure that she had the necessary equipment that she needed for her journey, Artemis blew the candles on her tent before flashing away leaving a silver light behind.

Her destination was no other than a cave behind a mountain. The first thing that Artemis saw when she arrived was the back of a person sitting on a bed. Grinning like a loo, the moon goddess crouched and silently crept toward the said person's space and pinched her skin...hard.

"Aaaaah!" screamed Atalanta both in fear and no small amount of surprise as Artemis laughed and nearly fell from the bed she is couching on as she tried to get her sniggers under control.

"That's not funny!" said a red-faced Atalanta as Artemis rolled on her side laughing her lights out.

"It is, it is," pointed out the moon goddess still snickering. "You should have heard yourself and your face...your face hee-haw...hihihi!" Atalanta just rolled her eyes and poked the goddess hard on the side to stop her hearty laughs.

"Enough! What are you doing in my house in the middle of the night?!" demanded the girl as she helped a teary-faced Artemis who is still grinning like a loo on her friend.

"A favor if you will," said Artemis normally after gaining a semblance of coherence from her amused state. Atalanta just frowned.

"You've been owing me a lot of favors recently but what is it? You must be truly desperate for something to come her at midnight,"

"Yes Atalanta, you might say that," said Artemis pulling out the piece of paper that held the invitation of the party to the ex-hero. The girl nimbly took it on her hand and her eyes started scanning it when she became red as a tomato.

"Atalanta what's wrong?" asked Artemis in confusion seeing Atalanta look at her weirdly.

"My lady I know we are friends and all but ah...,"

"Huh?" Artemis blinked seeing her stammer.

"I respect you, I really did but...,"

"Atalanta what's wrong?"

"I know you don't like boys but..I never...uhmm...,"

"Atalanta!" Artemis said sternly holding the girl's hands firmly stopping her yammering. She let out a small yelp as the silver eyes of the moon goddess bore on her.

"Yes,"

"What is wrong?!" demanded the goddess unkindly shaking her a bit. The ex-hero gulped before answering.

"M-my lady p-please d-don't be offended. I-I respect you b-but I like b-boys if y-you know what I m-mean," Atalanta stuttered that confused Artemis even more.

"What do you mean?" asked Artemis in a frown noticing how sweaty the girl is.

"Y-you're a-asking m-me to be-y-your d-date right?" asked the girl and Artemis' eyes widened.

"What?! No of course not! What made you ask that? I simply want to ask you to teach me how to dance,"

"Oh," Atalanta replied unintelligently and an awkward silence went between the two friends.

...

...

...

"Hellloooooo! Percy wake up!" a very annoyed voice echoed on the fog of Percy's brain and the second son of the sea blinked drunkingly as he opened his eyes. The face of a very annoyed Delphin came into view.

"D-Delphin?" asked Percy groggily as the dolphin whacked his face twice with his fin.

"Yes dumbass," growled the King of Dolphins. "I've been trying to wake you for half an hour while you slumber like a blue whale on the floor. What do you remember?" the dolphin demanded.

"I don't know," mumbled Percy rubbing his forehead. "Something of dad and mom teasing me about marriage and Whoa!" Percy eyed his father who is sniggering through his gag while his mother is scowling heavily at Poseidon. They are still sitting at their thrones.

"Very well, I take my leave," winked Delphin at him and Percy scowled as he remembered it was him who reported he and Cassandra kissing. Percy was almost tempted to shoot the dolphin and imagine him as a roasted fish if he had his bow. Thankfully its not present at his back. Percy was still contemplating the best ways to torture the mammal into a hundred different ways when Amphitrite beckoned him over at her side.

"Are you alright?" his mother asked ruffling his hair for any sign of concussion the moment she got her hands on him. "I was only joking Percy. I never expected you to...react so badly," a faint smile touched his mother's lips and Percy scowled as his father sniggered and went red with barely controlled laughter through his gag.

"What happened to dad?" asked Percy pointing at his father and Amphitrite smirked at her husband who immediately went silent.

"Well my son, he was too noisy laughing at your predicament and keeps tallying possible names for future grandchildren that I had to gag him to have a moment of peace in my mind and focus at the task at hand,"

"Task at hand?" Percy asked curiously. Finely groomed by his mother since his younger days, Percy knew when to notice an important part of a conversation and focus on it. It is a natural gift of listening for him like his surrogate mother, unlike Triton and Poseidon who is so restless that they forgot to notice things always. That's the reason why Poseidon and Amphitrite is so effective on ruling Atlantis unlike Zeus and Hera who is always arguing at Olympus and Hades with his wife Persephone who would want nothing more than to get away from the Underworld.

"Yes," Amphitrite nodded. "We are invited to Olympus for an ascension ceremony by Zeus. Well more like demand, but for the sake of courtesy, let's just call it an invitation,"

"Ascenscion? Who's being put to godhood?" Percy inquired focusing on his mother though keeping a sideward eye at Delphin who is busy checking his reflection at the glass table.

 _"Vain old dolphin,"_ Percy sniggered inwardly.

"Heracles,"

"What?!" Percy protested loudly. He had expected it to be Thesseus or Jason hell even hot-tempered Ajax would have been preferable than Zeus' golden boy.

"He cannot give godhood that moron. The guy was a snob and a total jerk. He's a liar and a rapist. I've seen it first hand," Percy added as his parents' raised an eyebrow at his outburst.

"Hush my son," Amphitrite chided. "Keep on blowing off like that and the citizens outside will be thinking that you are blowing a tantrum like a three year old. Remember the breath techniques I taught you. Clear your mind and do not let your emotions control you," the queen of Atlantis ordered gently as Percy took large gulps of air before sighing.

"So what do we do?" the second of the sea asked.

"We go of course," Amphitrite stated as a matter of fact. "We cannot bring Triton obviously since he is enjoying his beauty sleep too much," Percy sniggered and so does a bound and gagged Poseidon.

"But you Percy will be going as master Arratay again," Amphitrite pointed out. "Normally you'll be excused since nobody in Olympus knows you are royalty but it won't hurt to be a little too careful,"

"I understand Mum. Does this mean there will be a dance?" Percy asked. He had always been a good dancer unlike Triton, who had enough grace as a drunken ox. Amphitrite laughed a bit at his question.

"Of course their will be a dance Percy," a broad smile touched her lips. "And you will need your fiance as a dance partner and a date,"

"Date? Dance Partner?" Percy asked a little high-pitched. "Who will I be asking as my date? Who will I be bringing?" Percy continued in a panic. He had never asked someone out before much less date a girl. The one with Cassandra doesn't count, she started it after all.

Amphitrite just sighed in defeat and buried her face on her hands while Poseidon in a great effort managed to free his hands from his bonds and pulled the gag off his mouth before speaking mournfully at his son.

"Oh come on son, don't be daft. Who will you bring?!"

"I don't know," Percy admitted in a shrug that resulted to defeated bemoaning from Amphitrite with a few colorful words. Poseidon rubbed his forehead in annoyance at his son's bewilderment before facing his commander who is still admiring his face on the glass table.

"Delphine! Go and get Cassandra. Bring her here!" Poseidon ordered and that stomped Percy out of his thoughts.

"Cassie? Wait Delphine, why Cassie wait!" Poseidon and Amphitrite sniggered together as Percy tried to run after a swimming dolphin which easily outstripped him.

"He's in love but he doesn't know it," Poseidon whispered to his wife.

"I know," Amphitrite nodded with a few tears on her eyes. "He's growing up so fast,"

"She, my dear," Poseidon softly corrected. "She's growing up so fast,"

Amphitrite just nodded at her husband's words.

...

...

...

"I don't think I can do this," Artemis moaned as she massaged her sore feet. She had tumbled and swayed like a drunken ballerina in a matter of an hour under Atalanta's watchful gaze but she is no more closer on learning the basics of a dance than Zeus becoming a good king.

"Yes you can and you must if you don't want to embarrass yourself for this party you are attending," Atalanta positively chimed. "Though I still don't know the reason why you are attending Arty. It is not like you to go to events like these,"

"If its my choice, I won't be coming at all," Artemis groaned unhappily as she clutched her sore flesh. "Who knows that qualifications of attending would require something so infernal,"

"It's not infernal. You just have to had a positive outlook on it. Now come on Arty, up you get and let's turn you to a dancer. Trust me once you've got a hang on this, you would be quite addicted to it,"

Artemis winced as she was pulled on the arm by the ex-hero, mentally cursing whoever invented dances as her feet protested in pain the moment she put it on the "dance" shoes that Atalanta had her practicing at. It is made of plain wood and straps of leather that held it together. Small gems comprised of diamonds and rubies studded its upper straps giving it a simple but beautiful look.

"Now ready?" Atalanta asked holding Artemis' hand in her right and the goddess hip with his left. Artemis can't help but feel a blush coming again as the soft fingers clung to her hip as she grasped Atalanta's shoulder.

"Arty don't be a stiff as a board," Atalanta commanded. "Relax, breathe in and out. You can't dance if you don't relax at all," Artemis left a large whoosh of air as she forced her body not to become taut. The ex-hero nodded in approval before she began to sway left and right bringing the moon goddess with her. Artemis felt like a doll being forced to move.

"Move your feet Arty and one, and two, and three and ouch!" Atalanta hissed as the goddess stepped on her foot. "That's my feet now right and left and right and don't...be...taut!"

"Sorry," Artemis whimpered red as a cherry as they twirled on the room.

"Now sway and right and left now twirly-twirly. Artemis don't let my hand go," the ex-hero sighed at the still spinning goddess.

"Sorry,"

"Its alright and again, now right, left, right, left and sway, sway and shift hands now ouch! My feet!" hissed Atalanta as the goddess stepped on her big toe.

"I'm sorry," repeated Artemis in shame.

"One more, now twirl and right and left and twirl again. Don't let go of my arms. Now down and up and right and left and my foot, don't step. And right and sway and twirl...once only! Now back to original position and bow,"

Artemis quite relieved now by the non-stop dancing bowed too enthusiastically and bumped her head hard on Atalanta's brow.

"OW!" both girls gasped in pain, clutching their heads as they both stepped away from each other.

"Sorry," The moon goddess murmured hopefully in the last time as Atalanta moaned about how powerful the blow is.

"I think you might have ruined some of my brain," groaned the girl as she crashed to the bed,"

"I didn't mean it," defended Artemis weakly and the ex-hero just chuckled.

"I know, I know. Good dancing my lady. A few more tries and you would get it done,"

"A few more tries?" Artemis repeated in horror, thinking about her sore feet. Once was bad enough, a few more would be agonizing.

"Yes," Atalanta softly confirmed. "You sure are getting the steps very well but you still lack the grace that could only come from practice,"

"My feet," the goddess murmured wiggling her sore toes. Atalanta just laughed at her sorry predicament.

"Don't worry Arty, all dancers have their feet broken on the first tries. Only later it would be natural for them. Speaking of the dance, who is your partner?" asked Atalanta curiously.

"N-none," replied Artemis a little too hastily that piqued the ex-hero's interest.

"Does it involve someone with sea green eyes Arty?" chided the ex-hero and Artemis can't help but blush at the teasing.

"Nothing of that sort! This is only a backup plan for a possibility of some god forcing me to dance," Artemis hotly defended and Atalanta just laughed obviously not believing her.

"Whatever you say my lady. Whatever you say,"

"I speak the truth Atalanta!"

"And I agree with you Arty," grinned the ex-hero sheepishly.

"Whatever!" exploded Artemis in defeat waving her arms in exasperation. The two are silent for a while before Atalanta spoke again.

"So what are you wearing for the occasion Arty?"

"What?"

"Your dress, you did prepare it right?" asked the girl.

"Won't this do?" Artemis pointed at her hunter's garb and Atalanta just grimaced. The dress that Artemis is wearing is less like a garb and more like a Greek female dress with no sleeves that went down to her legs above her knees.

"Arty as much as the men will enjoy you showing off your arms and legs, that apparel is not the best one to be used for an event such as this,"

"There's nothing wrong with it," Artemis pointed out.

"I didn't say there is anything wrong with it. The dress just doesn't suit the norm on the event you are attending Arty. Tell me have you attended something such as this before?" asked Atalanta.

"No..."

"Really?"

"No! I did not,"

"Ever?"

"Yes,"

"You're hopeless," Atalanta moaned putting her hands on her face before leading Artemis to her personal wardrobe section.

...

...

...

"I don't think I can do this,"

"Of course you can, just think positive,"

"Think positive your fin, you're not the one saying it to her,"

"Purr-lease my lord, I've courted countless dolphins and none of them have yet say no to my charms,"

Percy frowned at his companion. After dealing with his parents, Percy's mother have forced him to come here to "formally" ask for Cassandra's hand as a date for the upcoming celebrations on Olympus. Percy assumed that doing this would have been a piece of cake compared to his usual escapades. He had already fought wars, monsters, survived a man-hating goddess and most noticeably of all bear in silence Delphin's company which is a major trial for any god or person. Percy didn't know the reason why his father kept the oversized mammal close to him anyway. Now he is here offering for what seems to Percy, the most idiotic advice ever.

"Come on my lord! Don't be scared," urged the fish as he pushed a very unwilling Percy towards the door.

"I'm not scared," hissed Percy in defense.

"Really?" smirked the king of Dolphins. "Then all that non-stop shivering in your feet is proving that you are not scared?"

"Its cold of course I am shivering. We are under the ocean in case you haven't noticed,"

"Yes, and in case you also haven't noticed, you are a bloody prince of the sea. Now man up and rapped the door before I do it for you,"

Percy gulped unsuccessfully as he stepped a few steps towards the wooden door of the orphanage. Beyond here lay his doom which somehow resembled a beautiful girl happily unaware that the second son of the sea was wondering why knocking a door and facing her is so much harder than jumping at a battle with the odds one to one thousand.

"Oh di immortales move over!" snapped an irritated Delphin as he pushed hard with his snout the nervous god which caused Percy of course to slam his head on the door loudly.

"Who in the blazes is that?!" a very angry voice of a woman are heard and both male gods or one male and one animal god yelped. The matron of the orphanage was a very strict merwoman that Poseidon even feared and Amphitrite respected if only based on her temper.

"Oh boy you are in so much trouble," whimpered Delphin as they heard the clatter of approaching steps from inside.

"Its all your fault, you're the one who pushed me," hissed Percy in accusation.

"I gotta go man, really. You have my moral support," Delphin winked before swimming away, leaving a very pissed off Percy behind.

"So much for moral support," muttered Percy beneath his breath as the door's latches finally opened followed by angry shouting.

"It's the middle of the night! Who in the blazes are you to-Oh," the matron's chirade stopped midstride as she beheld the second son of the sea dressed formally with a nervous grin and a bouquet of wild sea flowers on his hands.

"Good evening Madam. I'm sorry for the disturbance. I might have tripped on your front door," bowed Percy which resulted to a mischievous smile on the matron as she eyed the flowers.

"None at all my lord. Am I right to assume that you are here for Cassandra?"

"Yes madam," bowed Percy again hoping that his nervousness is not showing. His palms are sweaty as he stood there and inwardly he feels like someone forced him to eat a very large stone. The need to run to the bathroom due to nervousness is also increasing.

"Well come in and don't mind the kids' toys," ushered the matron as she led him to the living room where a plush sea lion was making itself comfortable on one of the chairs. "That's Afretes," said the matron as she noticed Percy eyeing the animal. "He is our only sea lion pup in here. Humans have killed his parents and your mother found him drifting starving on the sea when she brought him here,"

"I see," said Percy nonlachantly as he sat at one of the available chairs. The matron bustled herself in a corner before returning with a large mug of coffee.

"I'm sorry my lord if the accommodations are not to your standards," she apologized. "We didn't expect you coming in here. This is all I can wind up for now," she handed the mug of coffee to the second son of the sea who immediately brightened at the sight of the brew.

"Oh this would suffice very well madam. Thank you," the matron bowed before walking off calling Cassandra's name in the large house. Percy just smiled at her antics as he drank his coffee.

The blessing of caffeine mixed with its hot water calmed Percy's mind a bit. Inhaling the sweet smell of the aroma, Percy mentally practiced his speech of how to invite Cassandra. He was determined not to botch it up, he had even consulted his mother about the words he is supposed to say much to the delight of the Queen of Atlantis which ended up with her writing him a speech that would pass him as a prince wooing a princess of another kingdom with the formality Amphitrite has stressed on it. Percy was still busy thinking about it when a small cough caught his attention.

"Percy?" Percy's entire mind clogged up in suffocation as he heard her soft voice. Gods above it seems like a minute ago that she confessed her feelings for him. Heart bearing faster, Percy looked at his side seeing the girl standing there looking at her.

 _"Olympus she is so beautiful,"_ Percy thought as he looked at her. Why he didn't notice before was beyond him. Her face so radiant and kind at the same time, those almond eyes that seem to hold an understanding beyond her years. Her blond and brown hair tickled her back softly due to its length and her body was slim but graceful in a nice way. She is dressed in a brown dress that didn't belong to royalty but for the middle folk. She is looking perfect in a simple way. Percy completely forgot his speech.

"Uh-uh-guuhh," Cassandra smiled at his reaction before sitting at his side.

"I'm afraid you had to repeat what you said Percy. I didn't understand a word,"

"G-guh.T-t-F-flowers-guhh," Percy muttered incoherently much to the amusement of the girl.

"For me?" she asked pointing at the bouquet he is holding. Percy nodded in relief at being saved from an embarrassing situation.

"Thank you Percy," she leaned onward and kissed his cheek as she took the flowers at her hands. Percy blushed as she leant away and put the flowers on an empty vase, arranging it neatly before coming back to him.

"Now, what are you here for Percy? You never went here ever and I doubt you just came here to visit me," she asked and Percy's heart hurt a bit. She still didn't know that he's slowly returning her feelings.

"Actually Cass, I am here for you. You see there is a party coming up on Olympus and I am required to bring a date along,"

"You're going there?" asked Cassandra curiously, quirking an eyebrow at the prince of Atlantis. "Have you forgotten that Zeus would blast you to tiny pieces once he got wind of you being Poseidon's son?"

"Aww is that concern I hear?" teased Percy and Cassandra punched his arm playfully.

"No you idiot. That's purely political, like it or not your death would cause a massive uproar here on Atlantis. You had no idea how much the people care for you,"

"So you do care for me," joked Percy and Cassandra's face turned pink.

"Shut up you idiot, you still haven't answered my question,"

"I'm going incognito as Poseidon's best hunter. Zeus knew me last time during that name and I doubt he would put two and two together. Like it or not, he's not exactly the best needle on the haystack when it comes to intelligence," Percy said.

"Right, so what are you here for Perce?"asked Cassandra as she cleaned Percy's empty cup of coffee turning her back on him. "You need my advice who to bring as your date?"

"Wait-what? No of course not. I'm here to ask you of course," Percy blabbed a second too late and he immediately closed his mouth as the girl's entire frame froze with her back still to him.

"Y-you're g-going to ask-k m-me?" she stuttered and Percy again heard her voice breaking.

"Gods that came out wrong, I am supposed to deliver a speech and do some kneeling and formal saying which I kinda forgot. I shouldn't have talked too much. I'm sorry if I offended you I'm just going to leave and-,"

"Shh Percy," Cassandra softly chided as she placed a cool hand on his mouth her almond eyes meeting his green ones. "I'm honored and all Percy but I expect you to do it right," she softly let her hands down and Percy took a deep breath before falling on one knee looking up at her.

 _"Holy Poseidon, she's just so beautiful,"_ thought Percy as he stared up at her.

"Cassandra daughter of Temar. Would you do me the honor of being my date and partner for this party?" asked Percy formally and a soft smile adorned Cassandra's face that is better than anything Percy had seen any woman do yet.

"Yes Percy I do," Percy's grin broke out and the sea god was stunned a bit as she leaned down and softly pecked his lips.

"Ayieeeee!" Large squeals echoed in the background and the new couple blushed alarmingly seeing their audience. It seems like the entire orphanage had been watching their interaction and even the stuffy matron are jumping up and down cheering and congratulating the both of them as she covered the eyes of the younger ones. Even the small sea lion gave the two his cutest smile.

"Percy?" Cassandra whispered burying her face in his shoulders.

"Yes Cassie?" Percy replied in same hushed tone.

"You will need to provide clothes for me since I don't have anything for such an event like this. I'm not rich Percy,"

"Don't worry Cassie. Mom will be more than happy to lend you some clothes. Scratch that, she'll be ecstatic on meeting you again. Now come with me Cassie," the son of the sea urged pulling her in the arm.

"N-now?" asked the girl in alarm as she stumbled a bit on the planks. "I'm not dressed formally in anyway," she protested and Percy just waved it off.

"Mom won't care. The party is tomorrow and I can't stress how much she wanted to meet you since Delphin told my parents what he saw at the garden,"

"Oh,"

...

...

...

"No! Absolutely not, I'm not wearing that thing ever," protested Artemis vehemently at a frowning Atalanta.

"Don't be a child Artemis, this would absolutely look good on you. You would even look more beautiful," the ex-hero pointed out as she shook the dress in front of the furious goddess.

"I don't want to look beautiful. I want to look modest!" Artemis growled pointing at the dress. "That thing is covering me less and less that sooner or later I would be rivaling Aphrodite on showing off my body parts,"

"It is modest Artemis," sighed Atalanta as she finally folded the silver dress. "It just shows a bit of your back and your shoulders. The gloves will cover your arms so its no biggie,"

"You call that little? Atalanta, its showing my entire back straight to my rear. Nearly everyone who see me like that would gawk. Please don't you have any more dresses like that?"

"No Arty its my only one. Take it or leave it," there was silence between the two for a while before Artemis sighed.

"Fine I'll take it," the goddess threw her hands in defeat and Atalanta smiled as she began to take measurements on the goddess. Artemis can't help though but worry how everyone will react with her scantily clad in her opinion.

...

...

...

 **HIYA2X! SO ANOTHER CHAPTER IS DONE. PERHAPS TWO MORE BEFORE WE END UP IN ONE OF OUR MOST SERIOUS SCENE IN THE STORY. ANYWAYS SORRY FOR THE LATE POST. BROKEN TABLET AND UPCOMING FINALS. ANYWAY LOVE YA ALL STILL GUYS. DONT FORGET TO REVIEW. IT WAS ALWAYS BRINGS A SMILE FOR ME WHEN AT LEAST TEN REVIEWED. SORRY TOO AMBITIOUS, ANYWAY MUWAH! READERS**

 **PS: PERCY DOESNT KNOW SHE IS REALLY A SHE.**

 **PPS: I LIKE CARROTS (NO IDEA WHAT MADE ME WRITE THIS)**

 **PPPS: TELL ME YOUR OPINIONS SHOULD I KILL CASSANDRA AND MADE ATALANTA A BAD PERSON OR NOT?**


	15. Death and Ascension Part 1

Chapter Fourteen

 _"There's a place for love, in our heart, in our mind and on every thought of our being,"_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

"So how do I look?" asked Artemis twirling her dress towards her hunter who nodded.

"Its beautiful my lady, but I do have to ask. Must it really be so revealing?" Zoe pointed out looking disapprovingly at the backless part of the attire.

"Believe it or not Zoe, I asked the same question," smiled Artemis.

If there is one word that ca describe the goddess of the moon was plain and simple excited. She had been preparing herself very well for this day. Despite her initial misgivings about the dress, she had come to accept it and (reluctantly) admire it. It fits her perfectly. Atalanta must have been working minute and second to complete it in time and despite the rush job, it is still a magnificent attire.

"Can't you just wear something that is a little less revealing?" asked the hunter as she handed the goddess the elbow length gloves.

"Its the only dress that Atalanta had available Zoe," explained Artemis as she tugged the gloves towards her elbows. "She says it belongs to her mother before. She just never had the chance to wear it ever,"

"Surprise, surprise," muttered Zoe as she fiddled on her own clothes.

Artemis grinned inwardly seeing Zoe scowl as she straightened her own dress. She invited the girl here today as her date. Nothing in the letter specifically said about bringing exactly a "male" dance partner. The chances of being hooked to boy will lessen for Artemis with Zoe around. It might even help to have an extra pair of eyes to watch things over.

However the main reason that the moon goddess invited the girl along was the plain and simple fact that it will prevent Percy from running off on her. Basing on what Zoe had told her, the second son of the sea have gentleman issues which earned him a high place on Artemis' opinion. Still that trait can be taken advantaged of her, and she knew that he couldn't resist talking to Zoe once they are there.

Smiling sadly to herself, Artemis finished her last touchings on her face before looking at Zoe. The girl was fiddling with her simpler gown which was a lot more modest than hers. Truly no hunter wished to be found like this. They simply detest girlish dresses, especially skirts. And the gown worn by Atlas' daughter is revealing her arms and the skirt was just above the knee. Not too vulgar but also not too modest. It was obvious the girl hated it. Artemis mentally noted to thank Zoe for her perseverance and Atalanta for her effort on making the goddess' dress for this blasted party that Zeus is hosting.

"So, you ready?" Artemis asked cheerfully as she linked her hands with her handmaiden.

"As ready as I can be," grumbled the girl and the moon goddess just laughed before flashing them towards the entrance to Olympus.

 _"Percy I'm coming. Please don't reject me,"_

...

...

...

"Why is it taking so long?" whined Percy for the hundredth time as he stood there on the courtyard with his father in their formal attires. A lot of young girls are gawking at the second son of the sea so intently that Percy got the feeling that he is being eaten alive by those stares.

"Beats me son," answered Poseidon. "They are women, girls tend to take more time on dressing up than we boys ever do. Besides, your fiance is there, Amphitrite must be taking her sweet time on interrogating her," Poseidon added as Percy looked at him in horror.

"Oh don't worry Percy," Poseidon comforted. "She approves of your choice already. Though if I had to admit my son you rushed to fast at this relationship in my opinion,"

"Dad again I say to you. She's not my fiance. And I didn't rush at this relationship. She's my best friend and it just sorta happened,"

"Really?" Poseidon quirked an eyebrow of question at him. "She's not your fiance? So you're not planning on taking this relationship seriously then? Pity, I really liked the girl,"

Percy spluttered at his father's words. He isn't ready for marriage yet. Hell even the idea of a public relationship with Cassandra is straining enough. The idea of copulating with her was so alien to the son of the sea that he felt again faintness knocking at the door of his subconsciousness. Apparently Poseidon noticed his horror struck expression for he let out a booming laugh and slapped Percy on the back repeatedly.

"Thought so my son. You'll make a fine husband for her one day. In fact the way you are acting now reminds me of how I fell for your mother before,"

"What do you mean Dad?" asked Percy curiously. His father never told him how he and his mother got together. All he knows through rumors that his father was the new king of the sea that time and Amphitrite was the daughter of a minor sea god.

"When I was young I used to walk the sands of the shore after I got belched by Kronos," Poseidon explained and Percy made a face of disgust.

"Skip the belching part dad and get to the point,"

"Alright, don't be hasty. Yes, that is how I met your mother. Gods Percy she is so beautiful playing on the shores of the sea. You know that Oceanus is the one in charge of the ocean that time so its a very bad idea for me to go wading too long on the water. Still I befriended her and we became close friends even though I was the enemy of her king,"

"So what did you do?" asked Percy engrossed in the story.

"We played, we talked and we met in secret," smiled Poseidon, his eyes having a faraway look. "She is wise beyond her years and there is more than one time I felt like a fool compared to her although I held the greater power,"

"So you wooed her?" Poseidon laughed aloud at Percy's question.

"No my son, its the other way around," corrected the god of the sea. "It was not long for me to discover that I had feelings for your mother. But I was too afraid to act on those feelings. The questions. "Do I really like her? Will she reject me? Am I good enough for her? What would mother say?" and others like that kept popping on my mind. Only when she kissed me one day after the war did I truly understand that love is something that only the two of you can privately share,"

Percy was silent for a while while he contemplated what his father had said. He had always liked Cassandra since the first time they meet. He had felt the connection ever since they are young. Is it truly love? Do he really love her? What if it was just a childhood crush that he never noticed before? The very thought of telling her that maybe all he felt for her was simply attraction made Percy sick in the stomach. She deserved better than that.

"Dad do you think I'm in love with her?" asked Percy and Poseidon laid a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Only you can answer that question my son. But I know that whatever the outcome that will come between the two of you. You will make me and your mother proud. Though I can't still get it on my head how you overtook Triton on having a relationship first," Poseidon chuckled and Percy just rolled his eyes at his father's jab.

"Now what are you two talking about?" Amphitrite's bell-like voice called out and the two gods was stunned as their respected dates came out of the palace doors. Percy was eyeing the younger one and it seems like his brain stopped all of its functioning for an entire minute.

There dressed in pale white walked Cassandra with a small nervous smile on her face. She is dressed on a slender gown that Percy noticed, was made with Hippocampi hair. Only Amphitrite and a dozen maidens in Atlantis have the skill to weave Hippocampi hair to a dress. Even Athena didn't know how. Her right shoulder was bare showing her pale skin while two white pearls hang on her ears that seemed to contrast perfectly with her dress. Golden bands adorned her wrists and the gown reached her ankles. It was a very modest dress that seemed to accentuate her figure even more. A necklace of emerald that belonged to Amphitrite was hanging on her neck and her hair was tied to a bun neatly. Percy opened his mouth like a goldfish with no sound coming out of it.

"Percy are you alright?" Cassandra asked softly as her hands gently closed his lower jaw.

"i-uh-guh-help-," Percy muttered incoherently and Cassandra left out a small giggle as she placed a kiss on his forehead.

"You look dazzling my prince," that snapped Percy out of his trance as he bowed formally at the beautiful girl in front of him.

"And you look beautiful tonight my lady. I am honored on being the one to escort you," and before his courage left him. Percy stood up straight and leaned in to peck the girl softly in he lips. More than one cry of outrage from his fangirls outside are heard and Cassandra giggled same as he at their reaction.

"They're jealous," Percy commented.

"Of you," added Cassandra touching Percy's cheek softly that Percy wanted to melt at her touch.

"No my lady. It's your beauty they are jealous of," pointed out Percy and Cassandra just rolled her eyes and they are about to kiss again when Amphitrite cleared her throat with a small cough.

"Well as much as you two enjoyed your little heart to heart comments, I felt the need to remind you two that we have a party to attend and we are already running late,"

"Yes mom," Percy answered with a slight rolling in the eyes before he noticed something different.

"What's up with dad?"

"Huh?" Amphitrite glanced at Poseidon who is looking gobsmacked at her.

"Y-you're wearing a dress," Poseidon gurgled as if sick. "This is a very beautiful dream. You're wearing a dress my dear. It's been two centuries since I've seen you wear a dress,"

SMACK!

"Ow!"

"There," smiled Amphitrite happily returning Poseidon's trident back to him after smacking him in the head with its blunt side. "That brings our very own lovable god of the sea back to his senses,"

"What did you do that for?" demanded the second son of Rhea glaring at his wife while rubbing his throbbing head. Amphitrite just sighed before closing in and straightened the ruffles of his coat.

"Do pay attention dear to your clothes. You don't want to arrive there looking like a crustacean out from sea do you?" asked Amphitrite as she rearranged Poseidon's robes to look even cleaner. Percy and Cassandra shared a smile at the two's interaction.

"Are they always like this?" asked Cassandra in an undertone beside him.

"This? This is actually very polite for them. Mom used to throw silverware at dad just for fun. I still remember dad hiding when mom loosed a demented great white at their bedroom," said Percy smiling at the memory.

"I never pegged the King and Queen of the sea to be so carefree," state Cassandra in an afterthought as they watched the two again bicker as Poseidon bemoaned his robes at Amphitrite's fussing. Percy just grinned at her words.

"Its just their outward persona Cassie. How could you rule a kingdom if you are looking like an idiot every time? Believe me, the so-called commander Delphin that all fishes believe to be the serious and overly proud commander was actually a very vain fish who shrieks every time a crab clipped his tail,"

"That is quite hard to believe," Cassandra informed and Percy just laid a kiss on her head.

"I know Cassie. But once you are part of the royal family, you will see that it is no better than a normal one. The only thing is, it comes with all the perks of responsibility and ruling,"

"Oh,"

"Very intelligent answer Cassie," teased Percy and the girl smacked his arm playfully at his words.

"Prat,"

"Whatever,"

"Hey you two," Poseidon called out who is now wearing a circlet of pearls and shiny stones at his head. "We are going already, so are you coming or not?" Percy looked at the almond eyes of Cassandra again and can't help himself but admire them.

"Shall we my lady?"

"Yes, Percy,"

...

...

...

Zeus can't help but grin smugly at his high chair. Already the celebration had the aura of success. The first minor gods have arrived early and have brought their gifts to Heracles. Already a small pile of it was lying beside Zeus' throne. He had all but forced to Hephaestus top temporarily move his seat of power from the throne room here to the market to better observe the festivities. Now seated high above everyone else, the king of Olympus can't help but smile as the other gods grovel every time they arrived. His son who is celebrating have vanished on what to be his third wood nymph and Zeus can't help but be proud. The boy indeed inherited his skills when it came to hooking girls.

Everything is going fine and Zeus can't help but continue to be smug about it at least until his brother Hades arrived. The King of the sky scowled when the Lord of the Dead popped up with his wife. Dressed in black robes of obsidian, the god of the Underworld gave a new meaning to the word style. His hair had a swashbuckling look on it and the robes made him look like a venerated old king much more than Zeus. A silver crown was at his head making Zeus even scowl more since he left his inside the hall and he dare not leave his seat of power since anybody may sit on it of course. Beside Hades was his wife Persephone who is dressed in the usual robes of summer with sunflowers and trees adorning its design. The two contrasted badly though they are like night and day. Very opposite but fated to be together. At their side wearing very well black armor as Hades' guard was Thanatos, the god of Death. His wings are tucked at his back making him the very incarnate of an angel of Death which is somehow true.

However Zeus was ticked when Hades began greeting other guests first, promptly ignoring him. If not for the simple fact that he is concerned with his seat of power, Zeus would have strode towards his brother and start demanding that he kowtow to him. For a moment the king of the gods contemplated to smite his brother with his bolt, however that would ruin the party and leave him with bad press. No, he just won't invite Hades next time at an event like this.

Taking a peek at his attire again to give himself some good mood. Zeus can't help but notice how stylish his robes was compared to others. He is wearing a purple velvet doublet decorated in bright blue and gold diamond lozenges, highlighted by silver embroidery and the lord of the sky can't help but notice that he was looking a shade too busy compared to the other gods. There was another flash again at the entrance and Zeus scowled even more as his second brother came in.

Despite his misgivings, Zeus had to admit that Poseidon had come up trumps when it came to fashion. The sea god walked arm in arm with his wife dressed in pale dark blue with a trim of green linings on his robe. The trident was at his right hand shimmering like glass. He is wearing no crown but the circlet of pearls and stones that burned like green fire shine on his head. A blue ring was at his left finger also indicating the right to rule Atlantis. His beard is neatly trimmed unlike Zeus' whom Hera refused to touch since the party was for Heracles' honor. Amphitrite his wife was no better. Dressed in pale bluish silver, she contrasted her husband. Beautiful, proud and strong. One would think that a crown made of crab chitin would look funny. However Amphitrite made it so that it look stylish and an envy to everyone.

Two more people followed Poseidon and his wife and Zeus nearly blasted the two with envy as he compared his dirty son, who chose to be wearing simply a wrestler's garb to show off his muscles unlike this royalty that trailed after Poseidon. Zeus didn't recognize him at all. He must be a member of Poseidon's court. Black messy hair and wolfish amused grin adorned his face as he walked arm in arm with a girl. More than one minor goddess paused and stumbled to gawk at the newcomer.

He is wearing a belted sleeveless tunic over a white silken shirt that is colored dark leaf green. Zeus scowled as he noticed that the tunic was made from the finest leather that the immortal world had to offer. At his right breast woven in metallic thread was the insignia of a trident signifying his loyalty to Poseidon's court.

Dark green breeches and brown knee-high boots in soft leather added to effect, while the broad belt that gathered the tunic at the waist held two silver knives shining at the moonlight. They are perfectly balanced and the hilts are black with another insignia of the sea at it. However the final touch was a masterpiece even to Zeus' eye. A large cape brooched at his left shoulder flapped behind him. On it was the symbol of Atlantis and wings of dark blue. The symbol of freedom. It is sewn in blue and silver stitch making the person look like a forgotten prince of a long forgotten time.

The girl holding his hand was as attractive as him. Zeus can't help but stare at her shoulder where the flesh is exposed. She is not as regals as the queen of Atlantis but the way she held herself gave off evidence of her character. She is gentle and slender as a willow tree. Her gown was made of Hippocampi silk flowing like strands of rainwater to the eyes. The king of the skies can't help but smile as an idea formed in his head. Other than godhood, he is still lacking one thing that he could give to his son. A bride like her will do the trick. He simply had to maneuver the conversation later where he could force Poseidon and her date to give her up. She is beautiful enough for Heracles not to complain. And this would tick Poseidon seriously off. Two Yes, he will do that. Zeus sat in silence taking pleasure of his idea as he formulated his plan.

...

...

...

Percy was in awe as he took his first steps on the pavements of Olympus. For all his imagination, he never got even close to the beauty of the home of the gods. Its so weird to think that a place where he could die is so beautiful. He never saw as many immortals ever before. There are markets that could rival even that of Atlantis and Percy personally heard for the first time the music of the nine Muses being sang. The girl beside him was also at awe as they followed his father to a large table in the middle of the festivities.

"Its so beautiful," Cassandra commented beside him holding his arm tighter as a group of male minor gods eyed her. "And scary,"

"I'll protect you Cassie don't worry," comforted Percy patting the girl's arm before a female minor god sauntered over Percy. She is dressed in revealing clothes that Percy find it hard to tear his eyes off of her.

"Oh hello handsome," she smiled at him showing white teeth. " I've never seen you before. Are you available tonight for the dance?" she beckoned, touching his chest with a long finger. Percy was about to retort a protest but Cassandra beat him to it.

"No, he's my partner for tonight. Now shove off!" she hissed surprising the woman and Percy with her fierceness.

"Oh, alright. But darling," she looked pointedly at Percy. "If you ever tire of her later. Come find me," she said sultrily before walking off leaving an awkward couple behind.

"I hate her," growled Cassandra pulling her date as Percy stood awkwardly there. "Come on Percy, we're getting lef behind,"

"I've never seen you that angry before," commented Percy as Poseidon beckoned them to seat at a long table. "Last time you're mad. It was because I accidentally knocked down your flower pot,"

"I don't like girls flirting with you Percy," Cassandra answered with a bowed head. "It made me feel inadequate and insecure. As if I am lacking for you,"

Percy looked at her date with a new expression of understanding. He never knew this side of his best friend before. She is always confident but gentle. To see her with a defeated expression like this of feeling inadequate made him respect her even more. She is honest enough to admit it and Percy loved her more for it. Taking the girl's face on his hands, Percy laid a soft kiss again at her lips that made Poseidon clear his throat as nearly everyone is staring at them.

"You are never inadequate Cassie," stated Percy pushing their foreheads together. "Gods you are so beautiful that I could stare at your face forever,"

"Percy.."

"No Cass, you have been my friend since I have been able to walk. Tell me Cassie truthfully. Do you love me?" asked Percy. The girl was silent for a while before straightening both up, almond eyes meeting emerald ones.

"In heart..." Percy felt her hand touch his chest. "And in soul..." she leaned in slowly and Percy felt his heart beat like a drum as their lips met. Again the second son of the sea was astonished at how soft her lips are. She tasted like berries and Percy couldn't resist running deeping the kiss as she opened up for him. Percy's mind exploded in bliss and they only broke apart inches from one another when the need for breath became demanding.

"Percy I loved you since the first day I saw you," admitted the girl touching his face with her hands. "And I would continue to love you even if you don't love me back,"

Percy faintly heard the crowd around them. The timing is very bad and there are more than one hushed whisper and comment about the two of them but he paid them no heed. All that matters was the fair face in front of him. How lucky he is to find her, he is completely unworthy of that kind of love. She is pure, untainted by the harshness of battle. He is a master tracker and a killer. He killed monsters and mortals for his morals. He is a prince of one of the most powerful beings on earth. She is an orphan with no home to call her own. They belong in two different worlds and yet they fit each other perfectly. Percy sighed as he made his decision.

"And I loved you Cassandra. Be it for good or for ill. I love you," there was the roar of applause suddenly around them and the new couple looked up in surprise as Poseidon made a happy jig at the top of the table while Amphitirite was wiping her face with a handkerchief. It was obvious she was crying. Many minor gods are cheering and Percy noticed a god with bronze cast smiling and crying. A motherly looking woman was also smiling at them in approval and only Zeus was protesting, shouting for order which are happily ignored by everyone.

"I think they have another reason to celebrate Percy," mumbled Cassandra as she laid her head on Percy's chest. Percy just stroked her long hair admiring at how smooth and soft it is.

"Yes I might think they have," agreed Percy as Poseidon tripped on the table and ended with a crash suspending tableware, plates and wine everywhere not to mention a large amount of food. The minor gods are rolling around in laughter as Dionysus came over shouting.

"Let me join in too!" he called out nose diving to a neatly prepared table causing pandemonium on it too. Already the formal party was turning to a full blown wild one that broke things and wine splashing around. Zeus was ignored by the revelers which are led by Poseidon shouting at the top of his voice "For the new couple!" at anyone who would listen.

The next few hours are a blur for Percy. More gods started to arrive confused by the pandemonium of the feast. Even Hades decided to get drunk with Poseidon and the two brothers are now leading a very bad sing-along with glasses of wine at the amphitheatre where the nine Muses have once stood singing their formal songs. Their wives and a certain agriculture goddess are frowning at the two as they groaned an agriculture song.

Dinoysus and Ares are having a drinking contest at one corner where a large crowd are gathering and bets are being thrown off. Aphrodite was flirting with a minor handsome god while Hephaestus was trying to make a glass tower out of the empty glasses that littered everywhere. Athena was busy discussing something with Hestia, staying out of the line of fire of the revelers while Apollo was knocked out in a corner snoring with Hermes. They have both lost the wine contest with Dionysus. All through that, Percy and Cassandra had been tucked in a corner with Thanatos who is also hiding. The god of death panicked when a drunk Hades tried to kiss him imagining he is a female angel.

"Well everyone's having fun," commented Cassandra as she nibbled on a sweet roll.

"Everyone except Drama Queen at least," pointed out Percy, nodding to Zeus' direction where the esteemed Lord of the Sky sat helpless on his throne while a pair of satyrs peppered him with banana peelings.

"At least that would tone his arrogance a bit," added Thanatos who smirked when an extremely large peel landed on Zeus' head and the king of the gods started roaring threats at the nature spirits.

"Hey Cassie want to go somewhere private?" Percy asked after a moment of silence watching the revelers.

"Thanatos would you mind?" asked Cassandra looking at their hiding companion. The god of death simply waved them off.

"Don't worry! I'll be fine as long as Hades don't find me,"

"Well okay,"

Percy wasted no time pulling Cassandra with him as the two dodged gods and nature spirits partying. The two have barely reached the secluded part of the entrance gates to Olympus when a loud booming voice called out.

"My angel I've found you!" it was abruptly followed by the god of death's girlish screams.

"Well it seems like Hades has found him," commented Cassandra looking at their direction. Percy again marveled at his date. She's so beautiful despite the now ruined formal look she had. Small strands of hair is falling from her neat bun and Percy can't help but tuck them to the side to better see her face.

"Gods you have no idea how beautiful you are Cassie," said Percy. "I feel like the luckiest man in the world knowing you,"

"And I feel like the most important woman having you chose me my beloved prince," responded the girl as the two leaned towards each other again.

However before their lips met there was a flash at the entrance followed by a small "eep!" of alarm and a firm voice that resembled wind on the trees and one Percy loved ones say out loud.

"Percy?"

The second son of the sea's heart beat faster for reasons he cannot fathom before looking towards the source of the sound. There all in her ethereal beauty shining silver like the moonlight was Artemis with an odd hurt look on her eyes as she looked at him and Cassandra back and forth. Percy keeping his emotions under control forced out a smile of greeting.

"My lady, its good to see you again,"

"Percy, who is she?" the goddess asked pointing at a confused Cassandra clinging at his arms.

...

...

...

 **HEY GUYS HIHI! SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE. A SISTER OF MINE GOT KILLED BY A TRUCK...THATS WHY IM A LITTLE EMOTIONAL RIGHT NOW. ANYWAY THANKS FOR KEEPING UP...I CANT SPEAK MUCH, CANT EVEN SMILE WHILE WRITING THIS. HOPE YOU KEEP FOLLOWING THE STORY, DONT FORGET YOUR REVIEWS AND IDEAS. LOVE YA ALL.**

 **PS: MIA I PLAN TO FINISH THIS EVEN WITH MY BROKEN TABLET**

 **PPS: IN CASE YOU READERS HAVENT NOTICED I BASED CASSANDRA ON MY LOOKS AND MY NAME. HIHIHIHI #vaiN bLEEEH :P**


	16. Death and Ascension Part 2

Chapter Fifteen

 _"All things come to an end,"_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

Artemis can't help but eye the girl suspiciously as she sat on her chair. Ever since her arrival, Zeus had finally lost it and started demanding that they got right into this ascenscion business. Surprisingly that sobered up a lot of the early comers that earned a lot of snickers from the late ones. Now however, Artemis didn't care if half of the gods was tearing each other apart with their teeth and hands, all she cared was the simple fact that Percy is... holding hands with someone else.

The goddess of the moon was completely confused by this new feelings she is experiencing. She just wanted to meet Percy, that's the simple reason why she attended this party. She had exchanged nothing more than a few pleasantries with him before Zeus started shouting. Now she had lost her chance...again.

As for the girl, Artemis doesn't know what to think about her. She is certainly beautiful, even a half blind horse can see that. And despite the brief moment that Artemis have met her, she instantly recognized her traits which would normally made her respect her. However this time Artemis scowled. She is respectful, to her, polite, gentle and graceful in a very obvious way that made Artemis describe her only in one word no matter how much she hated to admit it, beautiful. In terms against her, Artemis knew she is severely outmatched even if it is based on simply character.

A few tables away from them, Percy leaned in as the girl whispered something to him and smiled at her words before leaning in closer to peck her lips. Artemis gritted her teeth. How dare Percy did that to her? She even made the trouble on looking beautiful just to meet him and he barely threw a glance at her direction. Artemis was halfway decided on turning the girl to a bunny and dropping her from Olympus when her common sense kicked in again.

Why is she even thinking like that? Percy is not an object she could just covet. She is supposed to earn his friendship and trust to know him. Why is she so angry seeing him happy with someone great? Is she jealous? This attitude she had was the first reason why she drove him away in bad terms? Oh gods what is happening to her? Artemis was still to busy thinking about her thoughts when a sharp poke in her side from Zoe brought her back to the present.

"My lady!" called out the girl and Artemis shook her head and looked at her handmaiden who is staring suspiciously at her.

"Yes?" Artemis replied unintelligently and the girl smiled at her mistress.

"You're jealous aren't you?" she asked with a smirk and Artemis' cheeks turned red. Did Zoe noticed her staring? She must have, all Artemis did was look like a starved tiger at Percy's table.

"No," Artemis denied and Zoe giggled.

"Oh my lady, if you really want to talk to him. Then why don't you go talk to him?" asked the girl. "Their table had a lot of empty seats that you can just drop in," the girl pointed out.

"He's a boy!" Artemis said emphasizing the word "boy" in a hateful tone. "I don't talk to boys!"

"Fine suit yourself my lady," shrugged Zoe. "I'll go to talk to him,"

"Do what you want Zoe," waved Artemis off and the moment that Zoe scampered away, the goddess can't help but think about her handmaiden's words. In a way she's right.

"I am jealous," Artemis muttered to herself causing Apollo to look at her direction at the sudden admittance of honesty.

...

...

...

"Perrcy how are ya?!" that was the voice that Peary heard before he was tackled by a flying figure causing Cassandra to laugh aloud as the second son of the sea was nearly thrown back from his chair.

"Please Zoe, its Arratay not Percy," Percy corrected softly as he returned his old friend's hug.

"Oh purrlease its an honor to meet you then Master Arratay," Zoe mock bowed and Percy just rolled his eyes before gesturing her to seat beside him. Poseidon and Amphitrite threw curious looks at him and Percy doesn't need Cassandra to stomp his feet before he gestured Zoe to his parents.

"Zoe meet my lords...or parents," added Percy in a hushed tone to avoid other guests from breaking his disguise.

"Its a pleasure to meet you my lord Poseidon and Lady Amphitrite," bowed Zoe and the two monarchs of the ocean stared approvingly at her before throwing a glance at their son.

"Very polite isn't she?" commented Amphitrite before gesturing Zoe to stop her bowing. "Its nice to meet you also dear. Its not every day that a mother can meet the girl her son is fawning over,"

Cassandra had to bury her face on a napkin to stop her laughing while Percy choked on his wine at his mother's words. Poseidon was unsuccessfully trying to hide a grin as Zoe paled, went pink to red and almost blue as she spluttered nonsense. Only Amphitrite managed to keep her face straight as she sipped unconcerned on her glass.

"Oh no need to panic Atlas' daughter," the queen of Atlantis waved off and Zoe paled even more hearing her heritage.

"You-you're not angry?" asked Zoe in a voice near panic after hearing Amphitrite's statement.

"Of course not. Why would I be? My son spoke highly of you and you managed to capture Triton's attention which I may add is no small feat. My oldest son have women throwing themselves at him the moment he stood as tall as you, and yet he never had any relationship with them. But you my girl, you managed to let my stubborn son fall head over heels for you and don't even bother trying to deny it," Amphitrite cut off as Zoe opened her mouth. "I see you also like him,"

"But-,"

"I don't expect a wedding so soon though," Amphitrite pointed out and Poseidon cut her off before the girl fainted.

"Don't mind Amphitrite too much Zoe. She just approved of Triton's choice for reasons I cannot fathom. I believe you've met my tracker's fiance Casandra," Poseidon gestured to the girl at Percy's side causing the said person to blush pink.

"Hello," said Cassandra shyly and Poseidon just rolled his eyes as Percy try to bury himself on his chair even more avoiding Zoe's gaze.

"As you can see, the two are afraid to admit it," Poseidon said humorly. "I don't know what possessed them to admit their feelings to one another,"

"Congratulations Percy," beamed Zoe which made Percy bury himself even more on his seat.

"Attention! Attention!" the clanking of a metal glass caught everyone's attention stopping the teasing of the family from sea as every eye in the market looked at Zeus' direction who is tinkering a large gold cup with a silver spoon.

"Quite full of himself isn't he?" commented Cassandra softly at Percy and the second son of the sea just sniggered as the lord of the sky shot his master bolt in the air that sent thunders on the night sky around Olympus.

When he saw that he had everyone's attention now, the king of Olympus stood up from his throne making a swish of his hands that would have made his robes billow if he indeed should have been wearing a robe. Since he is wearing his tight fitting purple violet regalia, the action became more like an oversized clown flapping his hands in the air. A few of the guests snorted their amusement though the pompous king didn't notice it.

"Can everybody see me?" he called out walking like he owned the world. "Can everybody hear me? Good," he then bowed at the guests stiffly like being polite wasn't in his character.

"I thank you all for attending the ascenscion of the greatest "hero" our world has ever seen. My son, Heracles!" there was the sound of tambourines and trumpets and Zeus welcomed with open arms the git who is wearing nothing but Olympian wrestler robes. A laurel wreath was also at his head and the guy looked like he just crawled out of bed than preparing for a formal party.

"Doesn't look like much doesn't he?" whispered Cassandra beside him.

"No he obviously doesn't," agreed Percy as Zeus embraced his son and beckoning him to the crowd. The git immediately started flexing his muscles for all the world to see.

"Arrogant cow!" scowled Zoe loudly making the nearby gods snigger. "I will be not surprise if he had the brains of a frog,"

"On that we can agree on," a black angel drifted in beside Zoe much to the surprise of Poseidon and Amphitrite not to mention Zoe herself.

"Who are you boy?!" hissed the hunter as Thanatos kissed her hand.

"Thanatos god of death at your service my lady," introduced the angel showing off overly white teeth that would melt any mortal woman's heart. Percy looked amused as Cassandra did when Zoe turned red and is hissing like a demented cat.

"He likes her," whispered Cassandra beside Percy as she leaned on his arm.

"I guess Triton has some competition then. Assuming that Artemis doesn't kill them both when she found out," pointed out Percy at the goddess a few tables away whose looking as if she was planning the best way to tear the angels' wings off painfully. Cassandra just giggled as they focused their attention on Zeus again.

"-as I said, I have chosen a bride out of all the guests here today that will have the honor of marrying the new god of strength after the feast. The formal dance will be held after we all are watered and fed. Well what are you waiting for? TUCK IN!" Zeus declared in a fancy throwing his arms open wide accidentally hitting his "Hero" on the face sending the said person flying away from the podium to a set of barrels.

"Oops sorry,"

...

...

...

Artemis can't help but grin at the large buffet laid out in front of her. If there was one thing her father is very good for, it was choosing who is the best chef. Food service in Olympus so far was the best, beating even the exotic ones of Atlantis and the most scented food that can even entice a very asthmatic person to eat in the Underworld. However since it is common knowledge to anyone that one bite from the Underworld food means staying there, nobody had bothered to order it so far.

Still the moon goddess brought her attention to the food laid out in front of her round table. Her mouth watered, in the hunt, her fair had been usually just game and mostly "glop" as Percy so courteously called it. Thus she took great advantage of the food here today. There are steaming fishes, boiled vegetables and a lot more greens, carved swans and of course roasted boars. There are even a nicer version of her glop that tasted a million times better than what she usually have.

Together with Artemis at her table are Athena, Hestia and an added bonus to make her life miserable, Aphrodite of course. However no god had yet took the courage to approach them, Artemis smirked inwardly as she knew the reason why. She had a reputation for it after all and more than one god had been the receiving end of it. Still despite the nice food and all-women company, Artemis was a bit miffed that Zoe had chosen to stay at the Poseidon table laughing with Percy and that girl. She was thankful inwardly though when Poseidon shushed the god of death from her hunter. Artemis was a handbreath away from shooting him when he kissed her hand.

"Hey Artemis I've been thinking," Aphrodite interrupted Artemis' staring at Percy and Cassandra who is laughing at each other while finger entwined.

"Huh? What is it Aphrodite?" asked Artemis. Having Aphrodite think is never a good sign. Usually it means trouble.

"You still have no dance partner yet no?" questioned the love goddess and Artemis can't help the realization that Percy would be dancing with her! Gods why does she care either way. He is not her property.

"No!"

"Well I have asked someone who is more than willing to accompany you," smirked the love goddess and Artemis glared at her.

"You better not be messing around Aphrodite. Who is- AAAAAAAHHH!" Artemis shrieked at the top of her voice as a finger traced her exposed back and went somehow straight beneath her dress to her rear.

...

...

...

It did not take long for all of the food at the tables to be completely devoured by the immortals. Even a very stoic Hades who was a bit hesitant at first when trying the cuisine now sat comfortably on his chair while patting a very large belly. Apparently like Poseidon, the king of the Underworld lost all sense of decorum once he is happily fed and filled. Next came of course the part which Percy was waiting all night long.

The moment the first of the muses struck a chord of instrument, Percy drained his remaining goblet of wine to steel his nerves before kneeling at a very surprised Cassandra who made a little squeak of surprise seeing his actions. A few seats away, he saw his parents egging him on and Percy felt a lot more confident.

"Cassandra my lady, would you do me the honor of having a dance?" Percy asked his palms sweating as he wait the girl's answer who was looking at him with astonished eyes.

A minute passed...then another, and finally the girl took his hand and Percy can't help the large grin that enveloped his face as he led the blushing girl to the dance floor with much cheering from the observers. Already a dozen dancers are there before them but Percy didn't mind any of them as he took the girl's hand on his and followed the sound of music.

"Percy, since when did you learn how to dance?" inquired Cassandra as Percy effortlessly twirled her.

"Ever since five years ago when you started nagging me to act a little more princely to my duties," mumbled Percy in a hushed tone to prevent casual eavesdroppers from hearing them.

"You listened, by the gods you listened," snorted Cassandra in amusement. "You never listen to me all the way back then,"

"Oh I did listen to all your lectures and duty talks my dear," smiled Percy as they flowed to another step. "It made me the person I am today,"

"I love you Percy,"

"And I love you too Cassie,"

The two lovers smiled at the same time as they twirled on the dance floor. Percy didn't even realize that the two of them are attracting all attention as they simply moved together in harmony. Soon the other major gods joined them. Poseidon and Amphitrite who can't help but smile proudly at their child and the beautiful girl. Hades and Persephone who was somehow trying to hide their emotions as they waltzed whil silently observing the new couple. Hera who is dancing with Zeus are smiling inside at the prospect of a strong and happy family that will come out from the two. Zeus who was grinning while imagining how Heracles would have her at the end of the night. None noticed the awkward and very unwilling couple who is dancing a few feet away from the two lovers.

...

...

...

Artemis was in no way pleased. She made a mental note to burn Aphrodite's palace after this party. The stupid love-aired goddess have the audicity to partner her with one of the worst gods in Olympus, Ares. The god of war had molested her the moment he got within a feet of her and Artemis would have killed him if she had his bow. However up close and personal fighting, Ares was a whole lot better. She tried to protest to her father about her dance partner but the king simply waved it off and ordered her to relax a bit much to her horror.

Now as they glided toward the dance floor, Artemis tried to stifle her tears as she danced with Ares. The god was a horrible dancer, her toes are suffering from the many times it was stepped on and she can't help but notice how his hand wander from her hips to her butt squeezing them none too gently. She wanted to scream out and lash at him but doing so would ruin her reputation in front of everyone. She can't believe she is dancing with this perverted god. A few steps away, she could see Zoe dancing with the handsome Thanatos looking a tad uncomfortable. However what caught her attention was the two beautiful people in the center of the dance floor.

Oh she was jealous alright, the two matched each other perfectly like two puzzles finally coming together. Artemis may not be the goddess of love but the feelings the two had with each other are true and deep. And the way Percy looked at Cassandra stirred something in Artemis. She wanted him to look like that to her too. However he isn't even on talking terms with him.

Looking at the two, Artemis was surprised seeing the girl lean up to whisper something on Percy's ear before walking off after a small peck on the cheek leaving the second son of the sea behind. This was her chance to befriend him.

Stepping at Ares' foot hard as he tried to place a hickey on her exposed neck, Artemis shoved him off and glided to Percy's direction.

...

...

...

Happy, that was the only word that can describe Cassandra as she literally skipped to the nearest table to get hers and Percy's drinks. She had loved Percy even as they were kids though it hurt her everyday that he simply labeled her as his best friend. Never in her life did she imagined that it would come to this. She was an orphan, he was the second son of the sea, respected by everyone. A symbol of new hope for them that despite the bad leadership of Olympus, they have a lord that will care for them. She wa glad, even if he would not love her, she would love him still.

"Hello beautiful lady," a voice said courteously at her back catching Cassandra's surprise as she turned around. It was the celebrating "hero" who had ascended to godhood.

"Hello, Heracles right?" asked Cassandra trying hard not to gag at his disheveled state. Wine and food droppings littered his clothes giving off an unpleasant smell. Percy was right on hating this man.

"Actually its Lord Heracles," stated the man proudly flexing his muscles. "I haven't seen you here before, are you a god? You are so beautiful," Cassandra's cheeks flushed red at the comment and she tried to smile despite the stench and spoiled way of talking by the "hero".

"No lord Heracles. I came with Poseidon's entourage,"

"Aaah. So you are with fish breath," said Heracles making Cassandra's eyes twitch at the insult of her king and possibly future father-in-law. "So what are you doing?" asked Heracles as he leaned in a little too close for her liking.

"I'm just taking drinks for-,"

"So you like drinks!" cut off the hero brightly stopping whatever Cassandra has to say. "My father had the best ones ever in the entire world. Here try this," he handed her a glass of black liquid that gave off a very sweet smell to the nose,"

"What is that?" asked Cassandra warily as Heracles thrust the goblet on her empty hands. She didn't trust the black liquid as it bubbled slightly. Heracles just beamed.

"It is called Tinuvor's Nectar, one of the rarest of Olympus' grapes. My father said that we must give it only to beautiful women,"

Cassandra blushed a bit as he called her beautiful. He does not seem threatening at all. He's courteous and polite and Cassandra doesn't get why Percy hated him at all. He even gave her something that is reserved for only the prettiest gods. What is wrong that her soon fiance was so wary at him? Taking a deep breath, Cassandra drank the goblet. She never saw the look of triumph at Heracles' face. Immediately a burning feeling scorched the girl's insides and she felt herself go limp as her body burned inside snapping her limbs useless. A pair of strong hands caught her and Cassandra's eyes went wide in fear as Heracles' hand squeezed her bosom painfully.

"You are so stupid," sneered the new god as he dragged her limp form to the secluded parts of the palace. None of the other guests noticed the two disappear due to the sounds and music of the party.

"And unfortunately very beautiful," Heracles commented as he went to a room and slammed her limp body on a table.

"You had no idea how beautiful you are, do you?" grinned the god as he took in her immobile form.

Cassandra can't help but let the tears fall from her eyes as the "hero" started kissing her slender neck. He is rough and he would bite hard every time leaving small wounds behind. His hands roamed all over her body and the girl felt her spirit broke faster than a shard of glass as he slowly undressed her. She knew what he was doing and she can't do anything to stop it. Cassandra just closed her eyes seeing Percy's face as he admitted his love for her as the "hero" defiled every inch of her.

...

...

...

"My lady Artemis," said Percy in surprise as he recognized the girl in front of him. He had been simply standing there waiting for Cassie's return when someone grabbed him and led him to the dance floor without explanation or warning. Only when she faced him that Percy recognized the silver eyes of the person he desperately liked before.

"Hello Mr. Mousy," smiled the goddess as they moved with the dance beat along with the others.

Percy was sweating furiously. His right hand is entwined with hers and his left is holding her waist. She was point blank gorgeous as far as Percy is concerned. He had not been able to focus on her so engrossed he was with Cassandra. Now that they are merely a handsbreath apart, he again remembered her beauty. It didn't help that she was wearing a backless gown, Percy's left hand who is holding her waist could practically feel her blood flowing through her warm flesh.

"Its been a long time master Arratay," continued Artemis as Percy scowled at her name calling remembering the time's he was transformed to a mouse.

"Do you plan on transforming me to a mouse again?" asked Percy as he twirled her.

"Hmm..I'm still thinking about it," smiled the goddess and Percy can't help but see the genuine amusement in her eyes. It seems the person dancing with him is not the man-hating Artemis he met before. "You do make a very cute mouse Arratay,"

"Oh thanks I guess," shrugged Percy. "What do you need of me my lady?" Artemis just pouted and Percy had to struggle his thoughts about how cute it looked.

"What? Can't I just spend some time with my friend?"

"I don't recall we are friends my lady," said Percy coldly and he felt Artemis stiffen at his words. Still Percy continued on, he needed to get this feeling of hatred off his chest. "You had made it quite clear the last time we met,"

"Percy, I'm sorry. I really am," muttered Artemis as she swayed again following the beat. The second son of the sea noticed that he is using his real name rather than his fake one. "I am confused Percy. I don' know how to act around you and I kinda lost it a bit due to one of my close friends dying. Please Percy, will you be my friend and forgive me?"

Percy sighed. This was unexpected. He would have been a lot more relaxed when faced with a man-hating Artemis. Seeing a pleading Artemis who is wearing too-revealing clothes is too much. Sighing Percy rolled his eyes before answering the moon goddess.

"Well most males would surely gossip that the moon goddess finally had a male friend eh?" Percy smirked causing Artemis to scowl and punched his arm never breaking the slow dance's steps. Percy had to give it to Artemis, she is an excellent dancer.

"Don't push your luck boy,"

"Now there's the goddess I've come to know," jibed Percy and Artemis just rolled her eyes at him before dragging him to a nearby table.

"So Master Arratay," she pronounced playfully and a bit mockingly as Percy sat beside her. "Tell me what happened after you stopped being the cute mouse I've come to know,"

Percy just winced seeing the expectant look in her eyes. This would be a long night for him though terribly not unwelcome. This Artemis was confusing to him but he prefer it than the murderous one he met long ago. He just wished that Cassandra would approve of his new friendship with the moon goddess.

...

...

...

Heracles stood satisfied as he put on his robes again. He had a good time with her, never had he forced himself on someone so soft and warm as she was. The girl was like a beautiful pillow as he claimed her body. She was bleeding now as she lay there naked at the table spread eagled with tears in her eyes. He do not need her anymore. However there is still the problem of Poseidon whose entourage she belonged. Still his father had taught him what to do, he's not Zeus' son for nothing.

Taking tentative steps from his prey, Heracles can't help but smirk, even ravaged as she was already. She is still beautiful with her limp head and motionless arms. Another round will not hurt before he permanently silenced her. Making a decision, Heracles climbed atop her again.

...

...

...

Cassandra's mind was blacking out. She is slowly losing her spirit as she felt Heracles inside her again. She wanted to die so badly, she wanted all this to stop. Her body is aching and some parts of her are bleeding. Heracles have not been gentle even in his kisses. She is bleeding inside and she was sure she heard some of her bones break while he tried several "positions" taught by his father. Cassandra was still mourning when he felt her explode inside her.

Letting another tear fall from her eyes, Cassandra felt relief when the feeling returned to her body and she can move again. She would run outside and call to Percy and Poseidon to bring justice to this "hero".

Cassandra was still contemplating how to get out of her current predicament when a sharp pain in her gut came making the girl's eye wide with alarm and fear. He stabbed her, Heracles stabbed her, he's actually killing her. Faster than Cassandra could blink, the "hero" plunged his blade again at another place and Cassandra screamed though it was then muffled by his hand.

Tears of pain leaked from Cassandra's eyes when Heracles stabbed her five times before going away lingering a kiss on her lips and leaving her to die. Cassandra merely looked up at the ceiling as she felt her lifeblood leave her. She was seeing blurry now and she can't help but smile as he imagined Percy's face grinning at her. She knew she had no time left and she just wished that he would survive her passing. She didn't deserve his grief. He deserved a life of happiness even without her.

"Percy I love you," muttered the girl as she finally laid down her final breath wishing for a life denied by Fate.

...

...

...

"We have met before haven't we?" Zeus' voice said catching Percy and Artemis in surprise seeing the king of the gods looking intently at them. Percy immediately bowed. He didn't recognize the king of the gods until he was on them in an instant.

"Yes my lord, we met at the hunt of the Calydian boars long ago. I am Master Arratay,"

"You're lying!"

...

...

...

Artemis froze like a deer caught in headlights as she saw her brother approach with a glint in the eye that she remembered when he killed Orion long ago in front of her. Artemis knew that her brother was very protective of her to the point of obsession and being with Percy must have triggered the obsession again. Its even worse that he is the god of truth and Percy's alibi as Arratay was in danger of being shoved off. Zeus frowned at her brother before asking.

"What are you talking about Apollo?"

"That god!" he spat pointing at Percy. "Was lying about his name,"

"Apollo-,"

"No Artemis," glared the sun god at her. "I've seen how he took advantage of you the entire night forcing you to dance with that ridiculous outfit,"

"Is this true?' growled Zeus at Percy who had gone pale. Artemis made a quick panicked glance of help at Poseidon who immediately stood with them the moment he saw trouble.

"What is going on here brother?" demanded the sea god as his trident shimmered on his hands. Zeus only glared balefully at him his own master bolt coming into view crackling with energy.

"You brought an unknown god in here Poseidon. Tell me who is he before I had him blasted the side of Olympus!" spat the sky god and nearly every guest was looking at their direction now, the party completely forgotten as they watched Poseidon's face turn to anger.

"How dare you-!"

"Father!" a voice called out and everyone glanced at its source who is a stumbling Heracles clutching his side limping.

"What is wrong my son?" asked Zeus concernedly as Heracles wobbled towards them.

"That girl Poseidon brought assaulted me. I had killed her and thought you ought to know,"

"The girl I brought?" Poseidon repeated his brow furrowing in question. Heracles stared at him.

"The one with the Acromantula dress-"

"CASSANDRA!" Percy's voice cracked like a whip and everyone was stunned as he grappled the "hero" lifting him high in the air.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?! WHERE IS SHE?!" shouted Percy and Artemis immediately pushed Heracles off as she grabbed the distraught god's arms. She had seen where Heracles came from and there's only one place it could lead.

"ARTEMIS LET ME GO!" demanded Percy as he struggled on her grip.

"I'm leading you to her boy!" snapped the goddess as they entered the private rooms the goddess followed by a very distraught Percy. Behind her he could hear the gods shouting at one another but she didn't pay them any heed. Artemis may not like the girl since she claimed Percy but she is still a maiden and Artemis respected that. It is her job to protect maidens after all.

Leading first, Artemis stopped the moment she smelled something wrong on the farthest room. It is a smell she was well acquainted with, the smell of life leaving, the smell of loss, the smell of death. Apparently Percy knew it too for he began to slowly walked into it. Artemis promptly grabbed his wrist. She had no idea why she is doing this, its just that she did. She had touched him more than all males put together in this world.

"Percy," whispered Artemis as Percy stopped at her touch. "Please don't do anything reckless,"

"I need to see her," muttered the god. "I love her,"

"I'm coming with you,"

"Thank you,"

Artemis followed Percy and the moment she entered the room, Artemis' breath stopped. Her blood boiled as she remembered her fallen hunter as she took in the grissly scene in the room. Percy was breathing very fast beside him as his brain also processed what he saw. It was clear, Heracles was lying. She didn't attack him, he raped her.

There lying dead on the table with glazed eyes are Cassandra her hands tied up above her. Her beautiful long hair are dishevelled and on her neck are innumerable bites and some are still bleeding. Her bosom have clamps on them and bruises trailed her body pink and blue. Her legs are spread eagled and Artemis saw the blood pulling from them leaking through her ties. Artemis almost wanted to vomit at the gruesome scene. The girl had been violated painfully to the point of insanity. At the floor are a dozen toys that is stained with her blood. The beautiful Acromantula dress are now ripped pieces all around.

"Cassie," Percy's voice called out and Artemis was alarmed at it. It contained love and desperation. She looked at him and saw that his eyes had "crazy" written all over it as he approached her naked and prone form.

"Percy..."

"Cassie wake up," Percy gently chided as he caressed her neck lifting her to his chest. Artemis heart ached at the sight. He is shedding no tears and that was worse than him bawling.

"Cassie please wake up. I'm here now," he patted her cheek and Artemis had to look away at the dreadful sight in front of her. There is so much pain that she felt her head would break if she continued to look.

"Cassie I love you. I love you. Cassie don't leave me. Cassie..." again and again the gentle calling went out and Artemis felt her tears fall and she would have cried openly if not Zeus entered in angrily his master bolt on his hand.

"Where is he?!" demanded the god at his daughter before noticing the two figures at the table. Artemis was surprised at the expression of Zeus' calm face before the sky god suddenly hurled his master bolt at the two lovers who didn't even flich one bit at his presence.

"FATHER NO!" cried Artemis too late as the explosion rocked Olympus sending its inhabitants on the ground.

Artemis recovered quickly, springing to her feet with dust on her dress and hair Artemis immediately surveyed the broken room. There is no sign anymore of Percy and Cassandra except dust and ash. Anger surging through her veins, Artemis rounded on her father who was smirking in triumph and was a second away from summoning her bow and shooting him when the Three Fates appeared surprising both moon and sky gods.

"All hail Percy! Son of the sea, Daughter of Rome,"

And as fast as they appeared, the three Fates vanished leaving bewildered two Olympians. Somewhere on the mortal world, the young child, Remus woke up from his dreams of building an empire before joining his twin brother Romulus outside the yard to play.

...

...

...

"So it begins," muttered Romulus as his daughter's soul was cast into the wind planting the seeds of a great Empire.

...

...

...

 **YES SO PERCY'S DEAD AND CASSANDRA TOO (HOPE YOU'RE ALL HAPPY, I SURELY AM NOT) THAT'S THAT. NEXT TWO CHAPTERS WILL BE PERFECTLY IN ROMAN TIMES NOW AND WE WILL BE GETTING A LOT OF TRIZOE AND A LOT OF ARTEMIS' THOUGHTS. OH DID I FORGET TO MENTION THAT ONE OF THE MAIN ANTAGONISTS WILL BE PERFECTLY DESCRIBED NEXT CHAPTER. YOU BETTER RESEARCH ROMAN READERS FOR THE PENICUS OCULATUS WILL BE SHOWING UP AND THEY WILL BE AWESOME. THANK YOU FOR READING MY STORY, SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATES, MY TAB IS BROKEN. I HAD TO WRITE 500 WORDS PER 20 IT SHUTS DOWN. PLEASE REVIEW THIS STORY, I LOVE YA ALL, MUWAH!**

 **PS: READERS DO YOU WANT CASSANDRA TO BE BACK OR NOT?**

 **PPS: IM GETTTING ENGAGED EEEE! (AT LEAST HOPEFULLY SOON) HIHIHI :-) TRA-LA**


	17. Enter Rome-Penitus Oculatus

Chapter Sixteen

 _" Always watch out for signs of your true enemies return,"_

...

...

...

Zoe stopped for the sixth time listening to the sounds around her. It would be a complete disaster for her if anyone is trying to follow her tracks. She isn't supposed to be doing this at all. Still Zoe can't resist it, and she had been doing this for god knows how long already that it feels wrong for her to just abandon this escapade. Wiping the ground with her hands to make sure that no sign of her passing went, Zoe immediately jumped to the side of an underbrush and followed her usual path for the last six days to her rendezvous.

It took the hunter a good ten minutes of hiking to finally arrive at the stream. It is simply a cool brook surrounded by fir trees that flowed to the city a few miles away. Sitting on the edge of a rock, Zoe meditated.

The huntress' mind is in turmoil ever since the past two hundred years. She had been with the hunt for so long that her attitude is becoming like them. Artemis have changed greatly, she is no longer the happy go lucky goddess that is curious to almost all things. It seems like a darkness has shadowed her and the hunt rather feels like a group of assassins under Olympus' control than the lively feeling of family that it radiated before. Phoebe had resigned as Liutenant years ago and now Zoe kept that mantle. It was a great relief that the age of Rome came and Diana came into being shooing off the Artemis counterpart much to the Hunters' relief.

Diana was a lot more easygoing than Artemis, preferring to think and decide rather than shoot and decide that her Greek counterpart loved to practice. Not much of her changed like the other gods, she is still Artemis though she preffered to look older and seemed to enjoy sweetcakes too much. Her laughter was the best part at the hunters' camp and somehow that roused the feeling of overbearing that plagued the others due to Artemis' actions.

A rustling and crackling of branches and wood caught Zoe's attention and the hunter facepalmed herself. He never learns despite how much she tried to teach was another crack and a pained yelp and Zoe had enough. Rising from her meditative state, she strode towards the source of the sound.

"Triton, what did I tell you about "sneaking" quietly and properly?" asked Zoe in an exasperated tone putting great emphasis on the word sneaking.

"Says the girl who is sneaking out of her camp just to see someone she shouldn't," a cheeky answer replied and Zoe can't help but smile as Triton's straw colored hair appear out of the underbrush. He is grinning as usual.

"Hey Zoe, still radiant as ever," greeted the god and Zoe can't help but roll her eyes as he jumped forward and hugged her. Make no mistake Zoe hated males, but the debt she owed to Triton and Percy so many years ago would always let them have a special place in her heart. Not to mention she had weird feelings on the first born of the sea that made Zoe want to bash her head on a tree every time.

"How are you Zoe?" asked the god as he finally let go of her, looking into her volcanic irises with his sea green ones.

"Same as ever. Its great having Diana wake us all up with a song. Many of us still can't get over that the person leading the hunt is still Lady Artemis. She seems very cheerful than her greek counterpart,"

"But she still hates males," Triton pointed out. Zoe only sighed.

"Yep, I believe it comes with the resume of being a maiden goddess,"

"Right," Triton only drawled and Zoe sat beside him seeing his gloomy expression, her hand automatically going into his.

"Don't worry Triton, nothing will happen to you. Nobody knows that you are visiting me here," Zoe comforted and Triton made a deep sigh of unhappiness as he kissed her knuckles looking her dead in the eye.

"Its not me I'm worried about Zoe. Its you. I still can't believe that you are risking everything to see me. Who knows how will Artemis or Diana reacts once she finds out that you are visiting a boy? Every time I visit here with our regular meetings, I can't help but fear that one day you will not be waiting for me. Zoe, please. As much as I love seeing you, I want you to promise me that you'll look after yourself first rather than see me. I can't lose you like I lost Percy,"

"I-I promise Triton," Zoe bowed her head over his letting their foreheads touch.

Atlas' daughter can't help but smile at the skin to skin contact. She had found out a few weeks ago that the first son of the sea who is an incredibly well-known and feared warrior was actually a very emotional person. He had been extremely reluctant and tight-lipped to talk about it, but Zoe managed to coax him to talk about his brother finally. Somehow that ended with him crying and she comforting him. That incident bridged their feelings with one another and Zoe no longer understand where their relationship stands. But she was sure that it doesn't fall on "just friends" anymore.

"What happened to you?" Zoe finally asked looking at Triton's disheveled attire. Once she looked at him closely, she could see that he looked haggard and there are faint bruises covering his face. His clothes looked like it also went a tragedy, there were scorch marks on it.

"Who did this to you?!" Zoe demanded touching a rather large faint bruise on his left ear. Triton winced and clasped her wrist away.

"It's nothing," Zoe growled. Standing up to her full height like a mother hen, Zoe put her hands on her hips looking at the son of the sea.

"Now look here mister. Either you tell me who did this to you or I would beat it out of you and I promise you'll have a rather large bruise where the sun doesn't shine. Zoe inwardly grinned as he flinched at her threat. Artemis was right, it always worked on males.

"Alright, alright, I'll tell you. Just don't do whatever you are planning to do okay? Triton pleaded and Zoe smirked.

"I'll think about it," Triton's shoulder fell dejected as he left off a sigh.

"I got into a fight with Dad alright," Zoe only stared in surprise. Sure Poseidon can be miffed most of the times, but the sea god was a family guy and he never ever hurt his family...until now at least. "He hurted mom after he went back home. He..." Triton grimaced. "Fathered another bastard child at the surface. Mom didn't took it well and they had a row with one another until Dad got fed up and he slapped mom. I intervened and we nearly broke the palace,"

"Oh Triton I am so sorry," Zoe said clasping her hands on his. Triton only sighed unhappily.

"I'm tired of this Zoe, I wish things would have been the way they were before when Percy was around. It used to be simpler and a lot more peaceful. Dad would never be this proactive with the mortal women and mom buries herself on work to cope with the grief. Atlantis isn't the same without my brother,"

"I know Triton, I know," replied Zoe offering her comfort.

In a way he was right, Zoe knew inwardly. Things have changed since Percy's murder. Nobody would call it justice no matter how much Zeus insisted that he did it for the "Greater Good". As everyone expected of course there came a war with Zeus and Poseidon three days since the incident and it nearly won on the sea's favor if not the other gods backed Zeus after he promised to be a good ruler. However the war left the Greek world in ruins since the gods are busy fighting one another and its last great monarch Alexander the Great was stricken by disease that snapped the unity of the Greeks. Now the Roman Empire has risen and the gods are forced to abandon their homeland and move with the flame of Olympus that the Romans now resemble/

"Will you stay with me?" Triton asked lying on Zoe's legs as she sat. Zoe needed no further encouraging. She always looked after her friends' and despite her confused feelings about the first born of the sea. He is still her friend.

"Yes Triton I will," smiled Zoe and the prince gave a contended smile as he closed his eyes and made himself comfortable on Zoe's legs. The hunter hummed a song as she nudged Triton to sleep and forget his worries. She was not disappointed, soon the son of the sea was snoring in peace as he inhaled her scent. Zoe stroked his straw colored hair with her fingers feeling its smoothness before whispering to herself once she is sure that he is really sleeping.

"If only I understand what is cause of these confusing feelings when you're around Triton,"

...

...

...

Artemis breathed the scent of fresh air deep in her lungs as she watched the great city below her. It is the center of civilization, a beacon of Order and a hope for people who would want to escape the never-ending wars at this period of time. Great architectures soar like beacons of the night dotted the city, a witness to all its glory and might. A memory for a thousand years that such empire existed. With its vast armies stretching from the coldest north of the Alps to the heated sands of Africa, Artemis knew that Rome bear no rival. It is greater than anything their old home in Greek could ever aspire to be.

Still that doesn't mean this new empire was at fault. Its people are snobbish and full of themselves letting their pride soar higher than Mount Olympus itself. Nearly all of its politicians are corrupt and worse kings are mounting the throne faster than life could pop them out. Murder, rape, thirst for blood at the Colliseum that Artemis was sickened at the number of deaths that occur there every day. Yet for all its faults, this is the beacon of Order and the new fire of the Olympian gods.

She is now Diana, and for better or for worse she is glad that she is out of the city. Rome had no forests near its walls. Asa result, unlike their usual way on Greece which involves moving from place to place to continue their hunt, Diana chose number of hunters ,dispatching them to different missions while their main camp lay here outside the city walls permanently a few miles at the top of a cliff. Artemis preferred it here, here they are alone and can be away from the debauchery of mortals and gods. Here she can avoid the whispers that the scandal about her caused a few years before Greece fell.

"My lady," a voice called out behind her and Artemis sighed. Its been a very long while before she got a visit with any of them. Forcing a smile on herself, Artemis turned to his direction.

"Lord Mercury to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" Artemis inwardly gritted her teeth seeing the look of disapproval on Mercury's eyes.

"Orders Diana," said Mercury monotonely. "Orders from your father,"

"That's it?" Artemis asked increduosly her voice going higher with every word as she pent off her emotions. "Three hundred years he refused to see me due to some perverted mortal who stole my things and put them on display. Now he wants me to do something for me without a hi or a hello or even a greeting?"

"Peace Diana," said Mercury sighing. "Do not shoot the messenger. I am only relaying what they told me to say," Artemis immediately shut up. She knew he was right, it was not his fault Zeus doesn't care about her. Though she didn't like the condemnation she saw in his eyes.

"Of course lord Mercury. My apologies for my roguish behavior. What are the orders?" Artemis asked.

"Zeus wanted you to go north across the forest march of the Alps. Something is destroying villages there without reason and Zeus wanted you to hunt this thing down. It may be some kind of new monster that we haven't seen yet,"

"North on the Alps?" repeated Artemis. "That place would be out of our power. We cannot fight there!" Mercury only nodded at her words.

"I gave also the same reasons you did Diana, but Zeus wanted it done. He believed that your hunting skills would be enough to bring it down. However if things became haywire, it is optional for you to clear out when you deem it necessary,"

"I see," sighed Artemis. "Very well please inform my father Lord Mercury that I will see it done,"

"Of course my lady. I will take my leave then," Mercury bowed once more before vanishing away on a pillar of white light leaving the moon goddess behind.

Artemis massaged her head in annoyance. Going to the foresty regions of the Alps would be impossible to teleport. She would need to flash on the nearest settlement and trek the rest of the way. On the other hand, she could gather the needed information from the locals. Somehow Artemis knew deep inside her gut that this mission needed to be discreet. She also got the feeling that it would be somehow personal and the lesser people who knew about it, the better.

Picking her bow from the ground beside her, Artemis strode back into the camp. Her mind already made up with the people she needed to bring on this quest.

...

...

...

"Zoe you're back!" Atalanta's joyful voice greeted Zoe and Atlas' daughter can't help but grin as the golden-haired maiden sprang like a bullet and hugged her.

"Obviously," Zoe drawled though inwardly she was glad. Atalanta joined the hunt at the end of the Greek reign when Zeus stumbled upon her cave and immediately tried to get the ex-hero to bed. Atalanta in all her surprises somehow evaded the lovesick king of the gods and joined the hunt to keep his fingers off of her.

"So how many did you catch today?" asked Atalanta gleefully as she helped Zoe unpack her things.

"About five," answered Zoe with a twinge of guilt. Her daily visits to Triton is a heavily guarded secret and she feared what would happen if anyone knew. She hated especially lying to Atalanta.

The sixteen year old girl have changed greatly after she joined the hunt. When she first joined, it seems that she acted like a twenty year old person rather than her usual age. However time at the hunt changed that. Now she is more like a thirteen year old with all her laughing and giggling that brought sunshine to most of the girls. The girl immediately fall under her tutelage and kept following her around that Zoe began to look at her as a younger sister. Artemis attributed it to her solitary living before she joined the Hunt. However Zoe can't deny that Atalanta was a fearsome fighter when called for. Doubts about her being weak since her very nice character was immediately stamped out when she castrated a rapist who wandered in their camp.

"So what is the schedule today?" asked Atalanta as she flopped on the mattress at their shared tent bouncing like a a five year old.

"I don't know," shrugged Zoe. "My lady Diana haven't given us any major assignments yet," an idea popped on Zoe's head and she can't help but grin at her companion as she spoke.

"You know I almost quite forgot. I have a mountain of paperwork which needed filling. Would you like to help?" Zoe asked as a sense of horror came to Atalanta's face at the mention of dreaded paperwork.

"Or you might want to have another cooking lesson again?" Zoe suggested and Atalanta's face brightened.

The two of them being sick and tired of the hunt's daily supply of glop have began taking small detours on gaining cooking materials and guidebooks. Apparently Artemis' cooking skills did not improve even on her version of Diana. This new area of expertise somehow brought the two hunters even more closer. However it was plain obvious since their first meal that Zoe was the better cook than Atalanta could ever be. The ex-hero loved mixing ingredients and that often led to unwanted results that could cause...

"DUCK!" Zoe cried out in alarm pulling the startled golden-haired with her as the pan sizzled and went off in a crash and frenzy sending tomato sauce all over the room.

"Whew that was a close one," wheezed Atalanta who is covered in tomato sauce once the racket is over.

"That was your what? Thirtieth explosion," laughed Zoe as she pulled herself up in the same state as Atalanta.

"Thirty-second to be precise. Now we know why we musn't let the tomato sauce boil all over,"

"Agreed. Though I wonder what will happen if lady Diana saw our states today," wondered Zoe looking at the disheveled room filled with tomato sauce.

"For starters, she would tell you to clean up before coming with her sister," an amused voice answered and the two hunters froze as a smiling Diana went in looking around at the pandemonium hut covered in tomato sauce.

"My lady we-," Atalanta started but Diana raised a hand cutting her off.

"Nothing that needs to be explained. Gear up, thirty minutes outside ladies. We have a hunt to make,"

"You're not angry?" Zoe blurted out her hair still dripping tomato sauce. Diana's brow furrowed.

"In other words make it an hour. Draw a bath and get yourselves cleaned up," she ordered before smirking at them that sent shivers on Zoe's back. "Or else I will get angry sister,"

"Yes my lady," bowed the two hunters scrambling with one another on who to jump on the bath tub first. They never heard Diana laughing as they ran like hellhounds are after their hide.

...

...

...

"FREEZE! OR WE WILL SHOOT!" that's the voice that greeted Diana and the two hunters the moment they teleported on the town. Diana was livid. How dare puny mortals threaten her, an Olympian goddess. She was about to draw her bow and show this male what archery really is as a lesson when she stopped dead seeing their armor and insignia.

"You- you're members of the Penitus Oculatus," Diana gasped seeing for the first time the mortals who meddled on godly affairs.

The goddess of course was aware what the Penitus Oculatus is. Born after the fall of Julius Caesar, the remaining cohorts under his legion who didn't join the war between Octavian and Mark Anthony donned the garments of the diamond and dragon. A symbol of its loyalty to Rome and to Rome only. For reasons that even Athena in her wisdom cannot fathom, the members of the Oculatus somehow are able to see past the Mist. Composed of nearly a thousand men in its birth, the group have defended the Empire waging a silent war against gods and monsters that wished to destroy it. The Oculatus won great renown at this and even most gods feared fighting the group. The only reason that Jupiter let it be was due to their effectiveness that helped Rome survive. They are the most lethal mortal warriors next to demigods and it isn't wise to be on their bad side.

Like now.

"Obviously," the man said still holding his bow drawn to him. Diana's eyes flickered to the diamond and dragon insignia at his breastplate and she can't help but whimper as more of his comrades popped are at least eight of them, five is bad enough. Eight is too much.

"Who are they my lady?" asked Atalanta beside her and Diana made a shushing sound to shut her up.

"I'll tell you later," hissed Diana and Atalanta nodded though she didn't lower her bow.

"Lady Diana, what are you doing here?" asked their leader again and the goddess gulped.

"I believe it is customary to introduce yourself first captain. I don't mean you any harm now would you please lower your bows," requested the goddess. The man looked at her sternly through his helmet before nodding at his fellows. They slowly lowered their weapons.

"I'm commander Crispin my lady," introduced the soldier removing his helmet revealing brown tousled hair and black eyes. "I'm sorry if I cannot bow to you for we only bow to Rome," he then smirked. "Normally I would shake your hand but I wouldn't risk it with your...reputation,"

"You dare-!" snarled Zoe but Diana stopped her before she could finish.

"Enough Zoe! Crispin its alright, I understand," the commander of the Oculatus only nodded before beckoning at his men who stood still while watching the exchange.

Like him they are garbed with leather greaves, helmets and boots while a black breastplate with the Oculatus insignia at its middle. A short sword was at their waist while a bow and a quiver of arrows hang at their backs. The knives at their boots concealed, didn't escape Diana's attention also.

"That's Dilph, Katsin, Rorik, Alexa, Baogruf, Rian, and Melech," introduced Crispin the females smiled at Diana but the males remained impassive.

"Atalanta, Zoe, my hunters" Diana beckoned to her handmaidens. They smiled at the girls but avoided the eyes if the males. The goddess saw Crispin sigh and put his face on his hands as the tension rose at the two groups before addressing Diana.

"My lady what are you doing here?"

"Hunting of course,"

"Hunting what?" added Crispin and Diana shrugged. Understanding seemed to shadow the man's eyes as he nodded at her silent answer.

"It seems we have the same goal as you had my lady," he mused to himself for a while before adding. "I think it would be prudent for us to work together to bring whatever this is we are facing,"

"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!" shrieked Atalanta but Diana shut her up with a wave of her hand and looked at the startled captain as if the interruption didn't happen.

"What do you mean?" asked Diana, curious when she heard the captain's voice shiver as if he was afraid of something. That's news for her. The Oculatus never flinched in their duty even against overwhelming odds. For something to frighten them means something indeed very dangerous.

"What do you see around you my lady?" Diana frowned looking around. It was all just houses but...

"No people," Crispin finished for her. "Dead all of them and killed in a way that I haven't seen before,"

"Where are the bodies?"

"Buried," Crispin answered curtly. "We can't just leave them lying around to be food for carrion. And besides we didn't want to see the way they are in their current state,"

"What do you mean?" asked Diana. "How did they die? Mauling or killed?"

"Neither," said Crispin darkly sighing before looking at her dead in the eye. "They are torn to pieces,"

...

...

...

Two hours later, Diana finds herself sitting on the raft with the rest of the Oculatus and her hunters floating downward to the river. Like Crispin said, there are no answers found in the village other than splashes of blood within the empty desolated rooms of the houses. Atalanta and Zoe stopped their protesting on working with males the moment they entered their first house. Diana still remembered it clear as the second before the images firmly planted on her mind.

 _" My lady..." Zoe's stutter was barely heard by Diana as her lungs stopped breathing when her eyes drank in the scene._

 _Bodies lay strewn about the main room like discarded sacks, torn, broken and lifeless. It is an entire farming family. Father, mother, two sons, one teenage daughter. All of the ripped apart as if by maddened animals. Diana forced herself to move futilely as she stood there horror and revulsion sweeping through her mind like a plague. The eldest son was stretched to the point of nearly breaking in the floor a sword frozen at his fingertips and unbridled horror on his face. Diana would never forget that look all the years of her immortal life as Crispin led her out the blood-stained house._

Now Diana wondered at their new course of action. Crispin had succesfully persuaded her on joining them on rendezvousing with the rest of his soldiers at an outpost in the middle of the forest named Drey Wood. The only way to access the outpost was through the forest river and that is how Diana finds herself now sitting on the raft looking at her palms.

It feels weird for Diana to be doing this again. Already she could feel her power leave her as they passed the land controlled by the gods. From here on out, the fate of the hunt will be placed solely on her skills alone. The moon goddess can't help but feel anxious for her handmaidens and herself. Last time she was at a hunt that didn't involve her powers, she was nearly turned to shis-ke-bab if not for Percy's timely intervention.

Gods above, she missed Percy for reasons she cannot fathom. He was her first male friend and she was nearly successful on befriending him if not for that egotistical, power paranoid, stupid envious, drama queen, who-

"My lady we are here," Crispin's voice said and Diana nearly flipped out in alarm being jerked from her thoughts with force.

"W-what?" Diana repeated which earned her a smirk from the Oculatus captain.

" Drey Wood my lady, we are here,"

Diana just nodded at the captain as she also stepped outside of the small raft the small drizzle of rain touching her auburn hair.

 **SO ANOTHER CHAPTER IS DONE AND I KNOW ITS BORING COMPARED TO THE OTHER CHAPTERS BUT BEAR WITH ME READERS. NEXT CHAPTER WOULD BE ACTION PACKED AND QUITE HAIR RAISING. YOU BETTER NOT BE AFRAID OF THE DARK. ANYWAY AS BORING AS IT IS. WRITING THIS ONE IS HARD DUE TO BROKEN TABLET. I STILL WOULD APPRECIATE YOUR REVIEWS ON THIS CHAPTER NO MATTER HOW BORING YOU MIGHT FIND IT.**

 **PS: ANYWAY READERS I HAVE A FAVOR TO ASK. PLEASE CHECK MY STORY HEART OF THE DRAGON HEART OF THE DOVE. IT IS NOMINATED TO COMPETE (NOT MY DOING) PLEASE CHECK IT OUT AND TELL ME HOW IT IS.**


	18. Horrors of the Past

Chapter Seventeen

" _Where Fear is, Happiness is not,"_

… _._

… _.._

… _._

Gray dusk surrounded Diana's vision everywhere and the goddess can't help but shiver at the cold that the wind from the Alps brought down. She is only wearing her flimsy hunter's garb and it was certainly no help and protection to her as the cold wind bit her skin. Looking at her two handmaidens who is no worse for wear than she is, Diana would have comforted them if not for the fact that Katsin and Dilph beat her to it giving her hunters fur cloaks to keep off the cold. Diana bit her lip as her hunters nodded their thanks to the males. Even Atalanta who never had a male touch her since her husband didn't bite off their fingers. Keeping her harsh words that threatened to come out of her lips to herself, Diana instead focused on the landscape before her.

It is obvious that a heavy rain just permeated the area, nightfall had already fallen on them giving the forest before her a dark and brooding look. The air even became more colder and Diana had to resist with all her might on approaching the Oculatus captain for a warm fur coat like Atalanta and Zoe just had. They are already loads looking better than her, their pale faces now going to a rosy pink as heat returned to their bodies. Somehow nobody yet offered anything to Diana and the goddess felt that either the members of the Oculatus didn't care that she is almost shivering on her toes or they are too afraid of her. In a way they are right, Diana more so than her counterpart Artemis didn't take too kindly on men touching her without her consent, even if it is done for the measure of good will. Being a Roman doesn't help, Romans after all loved torturing their enemies most of the time in the most hideous ways possible.

Gray dusk shrouded the forestland around her. From out of the west, a new bank of threatening black clouds had already begun to roll over them that promised even more upcoming rain. Drey Wood was a stretch of dense forest after all covering series of low rises which ran eastward beside the Alps mountain range from the edge of the river to a line of high, craggy bluffs. Elms, black oaks and shag-bark hickories towered over the choked tangle of scrub and deadwood, and the forest smelled of rot. A dozen yards inland at another point of the riverbank, there was nothing but blackness, deep and impenetrable even for a goddess' eye. Remnants of rain drizzle falling into the trees in a steady patter was the only sound that broke the stillness other than that of the flowing river.

"I don't like this place," muttered Atalanta as she stared at the forest same as Diana. "It feels dead,"

"I had to agree it also gives me the creeps," muttered Zoe who is flexing her bow. Diana had to agree with them, she had been on different forests throughout the known world but for reasons she cannot yet understand. This place spooked her too much. Looking at the members of the Oculatus, she can't help but notice that despite their indifferent façade, some of them also felt the foreboding of the forest. Padding quietly beside Crispin who is looking at the area, Diana asked.

"Are you sure we are going at the right direction?" the captain only gave her a mourn full look.

"Of course I am my lady. I've been to this place more times than I can remember,"

"Is it always this gloomy?" Diana asked wistfully throwing a glance at the darkened forest that seemed to darken even further with her words. Crispin opened his mouth to answer but stopped halfway as if debating on what his answer is. It was a while before he responded.

"No, it used to be green and fair filled with the sounds of animals. And also shiny," he added as an afterthought looking at the gloomy shades beneath the trees.

"But you said you had an outpost here," Diana pointed out.

"Yes we do. The Oculatus usually stations a five man guard to patrol this section of the Alps from time to time. It is but a few more minutes away. What's the frown for my lady?" asked Crispin seeing Diana frowning.

"Nothing," the goddess shook her head before focusing on the dead trees. "I just can't contemplate people or even gods living on this forest. Heck I even can't feel any nature spirits nearby,"

"I already told you my lady, it is all in the past. Long ago it is green and-,"

"I already heard you the first time Captain," cut off Diana. "I feel as if something's not right here. Please tell me you felt it too,"

"Do you mean the coldness? The creep on my bones? The chill that is biting deep within the skin? If that is what you are asking my lady then aye I can feel them,"

"Something is wrong with this place,"

"On that we can agree on," muttered Crispin fingering his sword as they approached the banks. "I wonder if this is the cause of a new type of monster that we haven't seen before,"

"Or a god," Diana suggested. Crispin quirked an eyebrow of question at her.

"I thought you gods have no power here?"

"We don't," Diana admitted grudgingly. "Well at least we Olympians don't,"

"Don't worry my lady. We will protect you," offered Crispin and Diana's jaw hardened at his words before looking angrily at the human.

"Don't coddle me boy!" Diana spat surprising the Captain with the venom on her tone. "I am not some helpless female that you can just throw aside and left to rot. Do not forget Oculatus that I am an Olympian goddess despite the loss of my powers and I can hold my own against anyone or anything!" Diana nearly spat out the last words. Crispin's eyes showed hurt for a moment before they hardened again as fast. Standing up to his full height, he nodded to the enraged goddess.

"Very well Diana. I'm sorry if I insulted you with my words," with that the captain moved off and Diana can't help but feel remorse as the rain drenched her and Artemis' voice inside her was screaming about repeated mistakes.

….

….

….

The members of the Oculatus slowly guided the unwieldy barge into a shallow bay where a docking slip jutted outward from the bank, waves breaking against the pilings and washing over the wooden slats. On shore just within the fringe of the woods stood a weathered empty cabin its single door and windows closed and shuttered. With a great effort, the Oculatus members successfully eased the barge against the pilings fastening the mooring lines tightly to keep the raft tightened while one by one they stepped off. The wind was so humid that small droplets of water clung to Diana's arms despite the absence of rain.

"Oh its Drey alright," grumbled Atalanta as one of the female Oculatus members helped her to the bank. "No wonder its called Drey Wood,"

"Gray, bleak and obsolete," added Zoe sharing a smile with Atalanta. "Well this is the perfect place for monsters to thrive unless-"

"SHUSH!" Crispin hissed and both hunters froze as the Oculatus captain stared suspiciously around.

"Its quiet. Too quiet," Diana muttered to herself fingering her bow. There are no birds, no sounds of crickets, just the gentle blowing of the north wind on the cold air. It was plain and simple eerie silence that promised foreboding instead of peace and calmness that a forest usually would.

Crispin apparently shared their reservations for he brought them out of the raft cabin forcing the three to wear covered cloaks that secured them against the drizzle of the rain and provided more visual for them on this downpour of the sky. Stretching gratefully now that they can avoid getting wet, the three females joined him on docking the raft on the slip. Crispin flatly refused the three despite their insisting and beckoned to them as he and the other Oculatus members hastened to the shore.

Dilph moved to the cabin at the edge of the shore, opening its door peering at it momentarily about and withdrew slowly latching the frame again with a small click that seemed to echo around the empty forest. Diana saw him shook his head at Crispin. The Oculatus captain frowned and glanced about the surroundings guardingly again as if puzzled by something. Diana padded to his side noticing the confusion on his eyes.

"Is there something wrong?" asked the goddess.

The man looked around again as if assessing something before he answered her. "Just being cautious, the main post is half a mile inland hidden in the forest built into a the trees at the top of a rise to permit an overview of the surrounding country. I thought that the Oculatus stationed there would have seen us coming, they never missed before. Once a troll wandered into these lands covered in grass and fodder to pass unhindered but they noticed it," he bit his lip a while as if contemplating before muttering. "But the rain and the weather might have prevented that,"

"What about this cabin?" Diana asked pointing at the wooden structure half-hidden on the fog.

"One of the three watches the post keeps. Usually there is someone on duty," he shrugged. "With the weather this bad, though the commander of the post might have pulled in all one-man sentries. They are not expecting any danger coming from Rome and didn't know we are coming, he has no reason to expect us,"

He glanced a dark look one more time before bowing to Diana. "Excuse me fore a moment my lady. I need to talk to my men,"

"Of course Captain," Diana watched him signal the other Oculatus to join him and they huddled quickly with one another their voices low and furtive as Crispin gave them orders.

"My lady what's going on?" asked Zoe sauntering near Diana with Atalanta in tow watching the small group of warriors argue softly.

"I'm not sure,"

"I am. I think something is wrong," Atalanta said eyeing the dark forest again.

Diana didn't reply except for clutching her bow tighter for comfort. Somehow the cold steel of the recurve bow eased her fears and Diana tried to breathe despite the suffocating cold air that the forest have. Looking at the small group, Diana noticed that the conference was already ending. Katsin had moved back to the dock to stand close to the moored barge. Rorik and Alexa had taken up positions at the edge of the forest establishing a perimeter while Baogruf fixed the barge secure. Crispin was now talking to Dilph and Diana edged closer to hear what was being said.

"Take Rian and Melech and scout the outpost," the Oculatus captain's head then snapped back looking disapprovingly over his shoulder at the goddess. Diana merely smiled sheepishly and the captain returned his attention to Dilph.

"If all is well, come back for us,"

Oh-ho they are not going to be letting her sit this one out again. Diana made a quick decision and stepped forward ignoring the sense of foreboding that seemed to streamline on her gut yelling at her instincts not to get involved in this side-track mission at all.

"I'm going to," Crispin frowned at her and Diana seethed at his reaction. It was the look that me gave women when they think them inferior to them and needed to stay at home to watch over the fire and house while they hog all the glory and fame leaving a shadow on their wives. Too long it has repeated again and again, women are barely remembered on their names and can only be related to the achievements of their husbands. It was always the same, they are always called "You're the wife of blabla, oooh did you know that blala's wife did this and that," names almost have no meaning anymore and Diana fervently believed to change that way of thinking.

"I didn't see any reason for that,"

"Oh yes, I think I can give you one boy! I am the goddess of the hunt and I have hunted many monsters both evil and good, wretched and weak, slow and fast all my immortal life. I had fought against Typhon and the Giants and have survived. Surely this little escapade abut scouting ahead with Dilph and the others is not much of a challenge that you would even deny me just because I am a woman and not part of your damned group. Rian is a girl and you are allowing her to go," Diana pointed out.

"But-,"

"I am going and that's final!" Diana almost screamed making Crispin give off a defeated sigh.

"Fine if you really want to go then go however…" he thought over something for a moment looking at his stunned second-in-command and the fuming goddess. "Only and as long as you follow what Dilph tells you to do,"

"WHAT?!" both protested together and Crispin greeted his teeth as they began to babble together.

"That is my decision now go!" he turned back towards the raft muttering about senile gods and coward teenagers leaving the goddess and the hunter alone looking at each other. One in curiousity, and the the other with loathing.

"My lady-,"

"I'll go see my hunters. I'll meet you here shortly," Diana sniffed leaving the bewildered Oculatus behind. Serves him right, Diana thought to herself. She is an Olympian, she would not take orders from others. Especially boys!

"Will you be alright?" asked Zoe who is sitting on the waterside with Atalanta who is busy shooting fish. They have both watched the commotion and are amused by the results.

"Yes I will be. Watch out for those males alright," Diana reminded making Zoe and Atalanta snort a laugh while the male members of the group looked at them mournfully and the females amused.

"Don't worry my lady, we will be," laughed Atalanta before shooting another arrow at a floating fish.

"Very well then," Diana turned around seeing Dilph and the other two patiently waiting for her.

Together they entered the darkness of the trees and those who remained on their camp watched the goddess and the others disappear from their view.

…..

….

….

Like ghosts the four slipped through the sodden curtain of the woods, their steps soundless. Diana had to admire the stealth skills of the Oculatus with her. They barely made any sound other than the occasional clink of their leather armor or a lose stone that will accidentally be hit. In other words, they are making any sound that anyone can regularly hear from the forest. It rivaled even her skills on not being heard and seen, while it came close to beating Percy's. Diana had to shake herself from the thoughts. If she kept thinking more about her only male friend, the more painful and confused her thoughts would be. Let the dead rest with the dead.

Mist trailed after the four figures in streamers thick with dampness and rain fell softly. Rows of dark trunks and masses of scrub and thicket passed away as the forest wound on over steep rises and ridge lines. The minutes slipped by and the moon goddess felt herself growing uneasy on every step she took towards their destination.

Then without sound or warning Rian and Melech split off to either side, disappearing into the trees and their shades leaving Diana alone who to her great annoyance found herself together alone with Dilph. The Oculatus gave her a sad smile of apology seeing her discomfort before hurrying ahead with her trailing him. It did not take long for an empty clearing to appear suddenly from out of the gloom and Dilph dropped to a crouch motioning for Diana to go beside him. The man made a shushing sound before pointing upwards into the trees.

"There," he whispered.

"I don't see any-," words caught on Diana's mouth as she finally noticed the very well concealed structure.

High in the interwoven branches of two great oaks sat the Oculatus outpost. Rain and mist shrouded the buildings and their connecting passageways. Neither oil, lamp nor torchlight burned from within. Nothing moved, not even wind. Nothing sounded, it was as if the post were deserted or it was never manned at all.

"But that should not be," whispered Diana to herself as she surveyed the scene. A memory of something like this nagged at the back of her brain. It is familiar but for whatever reason, Diana for thelife of her can't remember it.

Apparently Dilph had the same concerns as she had on the outpost for he eased forward slightly peering left through the gloom until he caught sight of Rian, then right until he found Melech. Both Oculatus knelt within the cover of trees some thrity yards to either side, watching the silent outpost in silence. Dilph whistled sharply to catch their attention. Diana winced at the sudden sound. It is a soft whistle but on this brooding forest, it sounded overly loud. She bit her lip in foreboding as Dilph signaled Rian to go in for a closer look. Melech he sent left to scout the perimeter of the clearing.

Diana watched silently as the Oculatus girl sprint to the base of the oaks which supported the outpost, easily find the concealed footings in one massive trunk and begin to climb. She made it look so easy and all. Diana would have taken a few minutes on finding the concealed footings. Then with Dilph leading, Diana started right, staying just within the fringe of the clearing, eyes searching for some sign of anything or at least the expected Oculatus members that is supposed to be stationed here. The woodland was sodden and murky and it was difficult to see much of anything through the tangle of of scrub and fern.

The moon goddess glanced back to the post. Rian had almost reached the lowest building a small command hut set just below the main living quarters. Melech was nowhere to be seen. Diana was still looking for the male Oculatus when she took a step forward and tripped, sprawling face down across the broken, lifeless body of a figure wearing Oculatus armor. Diana sprang back to her feet in horror, silver eyes sweeping the gloom about her. To her left lay two more bodies, limbs twisted, bones shattered and crushed. A figure she noticed was a female her armor rent off her and her legs spread eagled. Diana didn't need to see the blood pooling from her thighs to know that she had been defiled. Nausea running across her throat, Diana vomited loudly forgetting all sense of secrecy.

"Dilph!" whispered the moon goddess harshly.

At once the Oculatus was beside her helping her straighten up. Once he got her back to her senses, he paused only to survey the grisly scene, he then stepped to the edge of the clearing and whistled sharply. Melech appeared out of the forest a confused and startled look on his face. At the rail of the platform surrounding the command hut, Rian looked down with an unspoken question on her eyes. Frantically, Dilph motioned them back.

Rian began to get out of the hut when immediately she disappeared. Something seemed to reach out and snatch her from view, so suddenly that it appeared to an astonished Diana as if she had simply evaporated. There was a sound of something being ripped and then Rian's scream sounded, short, and strangled. Her naked body flew out of the trees, sailing like a fallen limb into the rain, tumbling lifelessly to the ground below her brown hair covering her face. Nobody needed more prodding.

"Run!" Dilph cried to Diana, his voice mixed with anger and grief before he bolted into the trees like a deer running for its life.

Diana froze for a single terrible instant. Rian was dead. Almost certainly the entire Oculatus outpost of Drey Wood was dead as well. Somehow this scene is familiar, it's a repetition of something that called out to her. All of her scattered thoughts scattered, save one. If she did not get to her hunters at the barge in time, she would be dead as well. Then she ran, darting like some stricken animal through the tangle of the forest, leaping and twisting through the scrub and the deadwood her body moving in sync with thousands of years of experience. Desperation roared through her blood to reach the barge and the unsuspecting girls whose lives she is responsible for.

Somewhere off to her right she could hear Dilph fleeing as she did, and further back Melech. She knew instinctively that something twisted and wrong pursued them. She could not see it, could not hear it, but her soul could sense it, terrible, black and pitiless. A creature for reasons she cannot explain hunger for her and the daughter of the Titan. Rain streaked through her face and ran into her eyes clouding her vision as she sought to avoid fallen logs and thorny brushes that seemed intent on disrobing her. Nothing remained of the cloak Crispin gave her due to the thorn leaving her in her modest shirt exposing her long neck and bare shoulders and arms to the elements, still she did not heed it. Once she went down but she was up again almost in an instant immediately never slowing, her lithe form straining to put as much distance between her and her unseen pursuer. Her chest heaved with the effort and her legs ached. There were very few times in her immortal life that she had been afraid, but he wasn't afraid now, she was plain terrified.

Melech's scream sounded sharply through the stillness, she heard the sound of bones and flesh being ripped behind her. The thing had him. Diana gritted her teeth in fury, why is she so afraid? She wanted to stand and fight but every part of her body is panicking at its very presence. Perhaps the Oculatus at the barge would be warned now by the screams. Perhaps they would be warned by now and they would as off at once so that even if she would be caught, at least Zoe and Atalanta would survive. They are outmatched by this monster, they need to return to the land of the gods where the power of her father will help her.

Branches and leaves tore at her like clutching hands. She looked for Dilph but the Oculatus was no longer in view. Alone, she ran on at least until a heavy weight slammed on her back sending her arrows scattering on the forest floor and her bow falling from its place. Diana immediately tried to pick it up but a sudden pain in her right ankle made the goddess scream in pain as her bone was twisted. Tears of fear mirroring her irises, Diana turned to the figure and another scream came to her mouth, memories flooded her mind and she remembered the night where her family escaped from it. Dead wolves, a crying Percy, a dead satyr. It all came back. The hooded black figure hissed and if it would be coherent, she would have guessed it was laughing.

"Gooodliing,"it hissed the sounds like a hundred centipedes crawling over one another. "Miiiiineee,"

Diana screamed again as it put its cloak head over her right shoulder and a sudden flash of pain came.

"Yeeesss…scrrreaaammm…crryyyy….minnneee," it clicked through her gurgled blood of Ichor. Diana squirmed trying to reach her bow as it feasted on her blood too focused to notice.

" _Almost there,"_ thought Diana as the tip of her fingers touched the end of her silver steel recurve bow.

The moon goddess' eyes went wide in pain and alarm and she can't help but give another ear-splitting cry of pain as she felt long claws inside her backside. She haven't noticed the figure pull her trousers down. It is planning to rape her through her butt. Renewed vigor and anger due to the defilement of her innards gave Diana fuel the hatred to combat the fear for a split second. Ignoring the searing pain on her butt, Diana clenched the end of her bow and with her entire strength swung it in a horizontal motion that clipped the figure on the head sending it sprawling away and breaking the recurve bow at the same time. The motion made his claw tear her innards on her backside and Diana whimpered for a second as the figure merely fell stunned for a second without a sound.

The goddess did not wait for it to recover, fear gripped her heart again stronger than ever as it made more clicking sounds. Pulling her pants back, the moon goddess with tears of pain and undiluted fear ran towards the barge despite the pain in her ankle. Her speed only increased as she heard again the sound of clicks that followed.

"Miiiiiineee…..goddddliiing,"

…..

…..

…..

Dusk began to slip rapidly over Drey Wood bringing it an even gllomy sight, the gray afternoon is turning into night The drizzle which had fallen at a steady rate for the most of the day changed abruptly to a heavy downpour, the wind gusting sharply as a new mass of black stormclouds rolled across the sky. Thunder rumbled in the distance deep and ominous. On the banks of the river the Oculatus and their charge pulled rain soaked-cloaks closer about their chilled bodies.

Zoe felt miserable.

Then the scream sounded from somewhere within the woods, high and short, almost lost in the heavy rush of the wind. For an instant nobody moved, staring wordlessly at the dark wall of trees. Then Crispin was barking orders sending Atalanta and Zoe back to the barge despite their insults and heavy protests calling Rorik, Baogruf and Alexa to him. Weapons drawn, the four Oculatus members backed to the end of the dock scanning the hazy tangle of the forest while Crispin was trying to unloose the floating object. Aboard the barge, Zoe and Atalanta also had their bows at their hands with an arrow nocked ready.

Crispin finished the loose ends soon and the barge is ready to go, all he need now was just to let go of the railings and they would be swept easily on the fast current. He's not stupid, the Oculatus is one of the best fighters the world had, for something to kill them would have to be really extraordinary or powerful. Not to mention that there is a goddess with them. At the edge of the bank, several feet from the dock, the remainder of his men faced the wood, swords and shields glistening dully with the rain.

Abruptly a disheveled figure broke from the trees not twenty yards downriver, stumbled and pitched forward again. When he scrambled up, Zoe recognized it as Dilph.

"Get away!" he cried his voice ragged in fear. "Quick get away!"

He started towards them, lost his footing once more and went down.

Zoe was already moving ignoring the shouts of Crispin to come back. Sharp commands from him already sent Rorik and Alexa to the barge as Baogruf raced with her to the fallen Dilph. Barely slowing, Zoe snatched the other man on her shoulders while Baogruf supported her. Together they streaked back towards the waiting boat where the others except for Crisping who is holding the lines have their bows out.

The moment Dilph was secure on the boat, Zoe peered through the mist and rain into the forest. Where in the world is the moon goddess? She had not fallen had she?

"Drop the lines!" Crispin was shouting.

"No! Our lady is out there!" shrieked Atalanta.

"I know but we need to be ready to leave," reasoned Crispin as Alexa helped him push the heavy craft to the currents.

Then suddenly Diana appeared thrusting clear of the forest and racing for the dock. Zoe saw her and opened her mouth to cheer for her mistress and then went cold the sound stuck in the middle of her throat. Zoe saw him, started to cry out in warning to the Oculatus members dropping her bow in the water without her even noticing it. In the shadow of the trees behind the fleeing goddess, something huge followed in pursuit. Arrows from the Oculatus and Atalanta immediately met it but the figure easily swiped them away as if it was swatting an annoying fly.

"My lady look out!" screamed Zoe her hand immediately throwing her knife at the figure. The claws was nearly an inch on her mistress' backside when it was distracted by the silver knife.

Spurred by the cry, the moon goddess gained the dock in a single bound, sprinted its length without slowing, and sprang to reach the drifting barge, barely catching its deck with an outstretched foot. She would have tumbled into the river but for the Oculatus who reached out and pulled her to safety.

The barge swung into the main channel of the river and began to pick up speed, flowing with the strong currents that propelled it. Baogruf seized the tiller swinging the cumbersome boat about. There is no sign of the shore anymore. As Diana stumbled back against the crates in exhaustion and Atalanta hurried to her side, Zoe quickly removed her cloak and wrapped it tightly about her. Close at hand, Crispin bent over Dilph. Wind and roar of the river scattered Dilph's words.

"….Dead all of them, smashed, broken like twigs like the families we found at the village. Like the ones…..we buried yesterday," his mouth opened and he choked for breath. "Melech too…..and Rian, dead…..the thing caught them….and it was waiting for us,"

"What is it?" Crispin asked sternly but Dilph shook his head in confusion.

"I know what it is," Diana's voice echoed tiredly and all eyes on the barge look at her. "It's no dumb monster, It is waiting for us to show up. It knows we are coming. This is beyond our power even mine,"

"What is it my lady?" Atalanta asked. A single tear fell from Diana's silver eyes.

"A being that hunted for the sole purpose of killing and hunting. My family was hunted long ago when I was a godling. We need to go back to Rome. We are now turning from hunter to the hunted," she whimpered breaking Zoe's heart. She never saw Diana as afraid as this. Leaning down to her, Zoe clutched her hands looking her dead in the eye.

"My lady what is it?"

Diana gulped long and hard.

"A demon of the ancient world. My mother call it a Reaper,"

….

….

…..

 **HOPE ITS SCARY ENOUGH FOR YOU READERS. ANYWAY, WE'RE NOT GOING TO DWELL ON THE ROMAN ERA LONG. YES, IMG GOING TO BRING PERCY BACK FOR LATER AND ITS NOT THE WAY MOST OF YOU ARE EXPECTING. TELL ME DO YOU GUYS WANT CASSIE BACK? TRITONXZOE WILL IMPROVE ONCE WE ARRIVE AT THE MODERN WORLD FOR LATER. ANYWAY THANKS FOR THE REVIEW KITTIES, I LOVE YA ALL! KEEP UP THE REVIEWS, I NEARLY CRACKED MY HEAD OPEN TO MAKE THIS AS SCARY AS POSSIBLE. SOOOO PLEASE2X REVIEW AND TELL ME IF YOU WANT TO BRING CASSIE BACK OR NOT.**

 **PS: CHAOS AND TRANQUILITY, GIMME MY TEN CHAPTERS WITH TAM BACK!**

 **PPS: PLEASE CHECK OUT MY STORY DUTYBOUND AND HEART OF THE DRAGON, HEART OF THE DOVE.**

 **PPPS: IF I AM YOU THEN YOU AM I, AND IF I AM YOU AND YOU AM I, AND WHEN YOU AM I AND I AM YOU. AFTER I AM I AND YOU ARE YOU. WHO ARE YOU? BLEEEEEEHHHHH :p**


	19. Shortcuts in Marshes is a Bad Idea

Chapter Eighteen

" _A fallen leaf is nothing mire than a summer wave's goodbye,"_

… _._

… _._

… _._

It was midnight when Crispin took the barge ashore again. Both the Oculatus and the hunters have barely slept the night in fear of the creature that destroyed the outpost of Drey Wood. Out of all of them somehow ,it was the Oculatus Captain who remained the most level-headed. Diana was whimpering all the times even after they bandaged and applied a splint on her broken ankle. Once they reached the land of the gods again, it would certainly heal faster but for the moment, the moon goddess had to be helped by everyone to physically move around. Zoe can't help but muse about how much the rolls have now reversed. Instead of hunting the Reaper creature down, they are now the one running away with their tails between their legs, it was even more embarrassing and hurtful to the hunter's pride that they are following orders of a male. Sure Crispin may be a good commander and an excellent leader that can drive motivation but Zoe didn't felt at ease taking orders from him. She wished Diana would be the one throwing commands out, not this human even if he is part of the Oculatus. Wishing that things again are somehow different, Zoe entered the sheltered tent of the barge which are somehow made to be the goddess personal bedroom.

"My lady," Zoe greeted as she sat on the fur bedroll beside Diana who is somehow sniffling. The goddess have completely lost her nerve after Drey Wood and Zoe found herself playing the councilor part of a very scared eighteen year old girl. Something had happened on that woods, something their lady is not telling, and Zoe somehow knew that unless she told her what, she'll never be able to help her out of her miserable predicament.

"Zoe," responded the goddess, her red-rimmed eyes shows that she had been crying…..again.

"How are you my lady?"

"Are we there yet?"

"Very soon my lady, commander Crispin is debating what course we should take after we get out of this river and it would be a trek back to Roman lands," comforted Zoe.

"We're going back to dry land?" asked Diana and Zoe espied her hands clutch the fur of the bedroll tighter.

" _She's afraid,"_

"Yes, my lady. It is the only way that we can go back to Rome. If we don't walk, then we can't arrive there at all," pointed out Zoe. The moon goddess pulled the blanket over her head revealing only her eyes and upper nose and Zoe hear a sniffle again. "Is there a problem my lady?"

"What if he is there waiting for me again? I can't run this time, not with my broken ankle. What if he succeeds this time?" asked the whimpering goddess and Zoe's curiosity is piqued. This might be the moment that she will be able to weasel from the moon goddess her main fear and why she is so afraid of the creature.

"What if he succeeds on what my lady?" silver eyes looked at her suspiciously for a moment before pulling away, head shaking in denial sending the auburn hair to cover her face.

Zoe sighed in defeat, so much for hoping again that she will open up. Grunting in effort, Atlas' daughter pulled herself up to join the others outside but a shaking hand stopped her and made her turn back to the fearless goddess that she served before. Those silver eyes contained horror now where once courage and pride contained. She tried to pull away and the grip tightened even more in considerable panic.

"Don't leave me," whimpered Diana pathetically and Zoe sighed as she sat back and the moon goddess scuttled like a little girl to her lap burying her auburn locks at her chest.

"I'm here my lady. I won't leave you," comforted Zoe stroking the auburn hair gently. There was a muffled thanks and in another minute, the moon goddess was snoring, Zoe sighed again as she leant her head back to the tent post.

"Gods Triton, I wish you were here,"

….

….

….

"You can't be serious!" Atalanta hissed incredulously. She is standing with Crispin and Dilph who refused to not be included on the planning pore over a temporary table that the Oculatus have set up on the raft. She didn't ask how they put it in place with all the swaying and bucking the little boat is making but she had to give credit on their fascinating piece of engineering.

"It's the only way out of here," exclaimed the Oculatus captain cooly. No matter how much Atalanta goaded the man, he never gets angry or snapped at her. "Unless of course we go back the way we came and risk being ambushed again by that thing,"

"But my lady's hurt," Atalanta protested. Crispin merely waved it off.

"Once we got ashore, we can make a makeshift stretcher for her. I believe Baogruf and Rorik can carry her all the way through," he nodded at the indicated two who also nodded in silence.

"Good now where were we?" asked Crispin.

"The Matted Breaks sire," Dilph pointed out.

"Yes, the Matted Breaks. If we land here near the river edge," he pointed at a part of the map south of the forest. "We could cut a loop straight towards the abandoned fortress of Pykon. Within it, was a passageway that breaks through the Alps to the other side. If we managed to get there, then we will be back on the land of the gods,"

"Isn't the Matted Breaks a marsh?" Atalanta asked. Being a hunter of the wilderness before, she can't help but hear the rumors of the dreaded marshland. It is old, very old. It was there before the time of both Greeks and Romans. There is rumors that monsters that is older than time have settled there and used the Breaks as their hunting spots.

"Yes, it is," answered Crispin poking an eye at the apprehensive face of the hunter. "Boagruf once navigated it and came out one piece. I believe that we can also do that. But more importantly other than the speed and shortcut it provided. We would be able to shake off that demon following us,"

"It still is?" Atalanta asked paling at his explanation. She thought that now that they are in the river, the thing would not be able to follow them. The look that Crispin gave her after her question as if she had grown an extra head nearly made Atalanta rip the Captain's head off.

"Of course," scoffed Crispin. "Did you expect it to laze off and give us a wave and a pleasant goodbye?" asked the captain.

"I guess not," Atalanta grumbled softly. In a way he was right, she did expect that the creature would no longer be interested on following them.

Being a hunter for many years, Atalanta discovered through experience that hunted prey after successfully throwing off its predator didn't usually chase it back. However this thing did and the very thought of the creature cornering their little craft on the river with no place to run except the water was very discomfiting. She was still mulling these thoughts over when something bugged her at Crispin's statement that she forgot to let the Ocualtus captain explain.

"How did you know?" Atalanta asked and she didn't miss the looks that Dilph and the Captain shared for a second on one another.

"It-well, if you watch carefully on every night at the opposite shore, you could always see this black smudge trailing in and out of tree trunks. Not slow enough to be noticed but fast enough that can be caught by a blink of an eye," Dilph explained.

"What?! How can it keep up with us," Atalanta demanded. This was news to her. The river current was fast, fast enough that it can be compared to a horse's steady canter. No monster can keep up with the raft's pace for two consecutive nights. Even the endurable Nemean Lion had to rest after a few hours of non-stop running. But this monster did and did not falter.

"Believe me Atalanta, I've been thinking about that too for many hours now," admitted the captain. "This demon is something we have never fought off before. How is Diana anyway?"

"Same as ever," Atalanta sighed. Like Zoe she had spent a few hours with the goddess and she can't bear seeing her transform from the strong woman she respected to a whimpering poodle of auburn hair. "She's still stressed and Zoe is taking care of her. Whatever this monster is, it has a connection with her. That I am fairly sure,"

"I see. She broke her symbol of power right?" inquired the captain. "That might be the reason why she is acting strangely,"

"Maybe," shrugged Atalanta. "I'm not an expert on emotions. That is Zoe's field. I believe that once we can reach the land of the gods, she will get better,"

"I see. Well we better make sure that we arrive all back there in one piece then," smiled the captain. "I can't wait to return back to headquarters. I want to bring the entire force of the Oculatus on this monster's head,"

Despite herself and her hatred for males, Atalanta can't help but smile at the captain's confidence.

….

….

….

Diana was not happy at all, no he was really not happy when they gave her the news. First impressions of the Matted Breaks for her left her reeling in disgust and though she didn't voice it, frightened. She was not afraid of the gloomy forest but a swamp was another matter, and if her opinion, she was sure that she would have labeled the Breaks as one of the worst swamps in the history books. In a way she was slightly right. The Brakes was a maze of wilderness choked with scrub and brush and dotted with stagnant lakes, bramble runs, and sink holes. According to Baogruf, very few travelers braved the Breaks, those who did risked losing themselves hopelessly in a tangle of thicket and clustered bogs shrouded in mist and darkness. Worse they risked an encounter with any number of unpleasant denizens of the Breaks, creatures that were vicious, cunning, and indiscriminate in their choice of prey. Not much lived anymore on these lowlands but those living there were either the hunted or the hunter. And Diana can't help shake the feeling that they would be running again for their lives very soon.

"I'm sorry it has to be this way. If there was another alternative I would have taken it," apologized Crispin as they laid Diana to a stretcher that will be carried by Dilph and Rorik, Baogruf would be the once leading them, so he was spared the effort of lugging her around. Normally Diana would have protested vehemently being in a helpless situation, but her ankle had swelled twice its size that it alarmed everyone including her. So after a minute of mental debate, Diana surrendered to their counsel of lying on the makeshift stretcher.

"Is the Reaper still hunting us?" asked Diana as she laid down on the blanket and the two Oculatus pulled the stretcher up.

"Yes, it does not give up easily," nodded Crispin. "In fact I was hoping that it will lose us here in the Breaks. I won't be sorry if it was accidentally eaten by one of its inhabitants,"

"I hope so Captain. I hope so," Diana murmured as she felt sleep gripping her again. Thankfully gods didn't dream, if they ever did, it would be something important. Diana doesn't want remembering how the Demon claimed her. The damage still hurts her physically and metally.

Diana's musings went the entire day and she began hating the Breaks the first five minutes of their journey. The little company slogged through the marshy tangle of the Breaks, thorny bush and saw grass cut them at every passing not to mention the hundreds of mosquitoes that seemed to plague and made their lives very miserable on every second. Mist turned their clothing damp and chill, while mud plus foul-smelling water seeped through the boots of her companions who is cursed to walk on dry land while she hovered on her stretcher. However even Diana had to share the foul-smelling stench that seemed to fill her nostrils like the others. They walked separate and apart from each other, speaking little due to their horrible psyche, eyes peering guardedly through rain and swirling haze as the land passed away about them changelessly in a misty gray.

By nightfall the small group was exhausted. They made their camp in a sparse outcropping of brush that grew up against a low rise. They quickly gave up on lighting a fire when hundreds of bats seemed to peer down on them for their attempt. Not to mention that they feared that the thing hunting them would get ideas on where to track them. As a result they wrapped themselves in blankets that were damp with chill due to the mist and ate their cold food. Diana was glad that Atalanta and Zoe chose to cuddle with her on her stretcher saving each other with body heat. She was a tad confused though when Zoe muttered "Triton" while she dozed. That somehow sounded like a male name.

….

….

….

It was the middle of the night when Diana was woken by Atalanta's snoring. The goddess was no longer sleepy and stuck in a tangle of arms and legs, she settled on looking at the star lit sky. It was pure luck that her sleeping spot had no trees above to cover the heavens of the world. As usual when watching the night, Diana can't help but be entranced by its beauty. It was like diamonds blinking that she can't get enough of it. Beautiful colors dotted the clouds of red and grayish blue while a silver light lighted it all. For all her long years, Diana can't help but wonder why the mortals was so afraid of the night. It is beautiful, peaceful and serene unlike the hustle by day filled with millions of sounds and a searing headache due to heat. Diana sighed again, gods she doesn't understand mortals, she wished Percy was here. She doesn't love him, no she doesn't. Yet she can't help the jealous feelings that rose on her when he and Cassandra danced.

Diana sighed again, gods she was doing a lot of sighing these days when thinking about her lost friend. Unlike what others may say, Diana was not a cold-hearted person. Like all women, she understands love. In truth be told, she was yearning for it. She had felt the fire of jealously seeping through her bones at Percy and Cassandra. She wanted someone to hold her like that. To never let go and keep loving. She wanted to see eyes that looked at her like she was the only thing precious to him, to pierce through her façade of cold and see the Artemis/Diana that she really is. Being a virgin goddess for so long made her even more sensitive of finding the right one for her. Diana isn't naïve, she knew a lot of gods fascinated her and would get the chance of getting on her pants on her first sign of weakness. She was glad that Apollo was very protective of her, if not for him, Zeus would have married her off to some random god to secure even more his hold on the throne.

The moon goddess blinked back tears at her father's cruelness. She was there, when Zeus incinerated Percy because he was threatened. She isn't stupid, she knew that Zeus put up Heracles to violate the girl and erase the evidence. Her name was sullied due to the trump-up charge that Heracles concocted on which Zeus easily agreed. The love between those two would have been great and pure unlike most of the gods. Did her father even know what he's doing? Did he even realize that he just brought down a great future just to fill the brink of the cup of his never ending paranoia? Did he even understand that he had broken a tight-knit family? Did he hear the cries of millions of lives lost when the war between the sea and the sky escalated? Gods she hated her father right now and if not for the fact that somebody's hunting her and planning to steal her virginity, she would have stayed a while at these lands just to escape her father.

Speaking of the Reaper, Diana was plain and simple terrified. She didn't forget it, the hideous cloaked figure who chased her family when she was a godling. At times she would dream it again and again that she woke up sweating always. It is a faded memory brought again to life when she confronted it at Drey Wood. The next time they meet, Diana can't help shake the feeling that she would be able to escape again. She shuddered as she remembered her fear, it claimed her. It wanted her, it knew and remembered her. Worst of all it laid hands on her. The moon goddess felt dirty and she almost jumped up and washed herself on the nearest water source to bath if not for the fact that she was pinned down. She recalled the feeling when she felt its clawlike fingers going inside her rear, pushing her to the brink, widening her insides than she ever realized making her bleed as it scraped her with its claws. Pain, unimaginable pain ran through her body that time but there's also sick and twisted pleasure that followed. Diana wanted to burst into tears, she felt like a slut liking that feeling. Worse she can't tell anybody that will lessen her burden. Her hunters would desert her in a second if they knew and the gods would mock her if she ever confide in them. Pulling the blanket closer to her, Diana closed her eyes feeling sleep closing on her fearing what the day will soon bring.

….

…

…

For the next two days, the little company trudged through the gloom of the Matted Breaks. It rained mist of the time, a steady drizzle interspersed with heavy showers that drenched further an already sodden earth and left the travelers cold and miserable. Mist hung overhead and swirled thick across ridge stops and still marshy lakes. The sun remained screened by banks of storm clouds and only a faint lightening of the sky for several hours near midday gave any indication of its passing. At night there was just the impenetrable dark who is hated by everyone except for Diana who seemed to cherish and kept everyone awake as she pointed at different stars, stating their names and constellations.

Travel was slow and arduous especially when lugging a stretcher filled with an emotional goddess who hated feeling helpless but truly helpless. In single file they worked their way across the tangle of the Breaks through bramble thickets that sword blades could barely hack apart, past bogs that bubbled wetly and sucked everyone from sight and within their grasp, and around lakes of green slime and evil smells. Deadwood littered the ground mingling with pools of surface water and twisting roots. The vegetation had a gray cast to it that muted its green and left the whole of the land looking sick and wintry. What lived in the Breaks however stayed hidden much to the relief of the small company though faint sounds skittered and lurched in the stillness and shadows slipped like wraiths through the rain and gloom.

Then shortly before noon on the third day they arrived at a massive body of stagnant water, choked with roots and deadwood that protruded like the earth's broken bones from amid a covering of lily pads rippling gently with the rainfall. The shores of the lake were massed thick with bramble runs and scrub as far as the eye could see. Mist rolled across the surface of the water in a deep haze and there was no sign at all of the far shore. The hunters laughed when the Oculatus members clumsily and futilely hacked at the offending plant.

It was apparently immediate and obvious that any attempt at circling the lake would require several hours of backtracking to escape the heavy brush. There was only one other alternative open to them and they took it. Baogruf led them as he had most of the journey through the Breakes, with the four other Oculatus members split in pairs rotating on carrying around Diana whose ankle is slowly healing, but not fast enough for her to be useful. Cutting through the shrub that blocked their passageways, the small group stepped onto a narrow passage of earth and roots that jutted out from the shoreline and disappeared into the mist. If they were lucky the bridge would span to the far shore. With the way however their luck is holding the small group isn't that optimistic at all.

Still it was that or they are planning to go swimming on the murky waters.

They proceeded cautiously, picking their way along the uneven course while securing Diana much to her chagrin in order to prevent her from falling while carefully staying back from the mire that lay to either side. The mist closed about them almost at once and the land behind faded into it. The minutes slipped away as they continued their trek like small droplets of rain. Water from the heavens blew sharply into their faces caught on a sudden gust of wind limited their view greatly and more than once, Crispin fell into the bog. As great as a commander and warrior he is, the Oculatus captain certainly lacked grace and flexibility.

Then without warning the mist cleared unexpectedly and they saw that their small land bridge dropped away into the lake and not a dozen yards ahead. Beyond lay a huge mound of Earth encrusted with rock and vegetation. The far shore of the lake was nowhere to be seen. Their hearts sank as they had reached another dead end.

Frustrated, Crispin started forward for a closer look at what lay beyond the mound of earth but Baogruf's hand came up sharply in warning. He glanced back quickly at the other others of the little company placing a finger on his lips. Then he pointed to the mound, his hand moving to a long ridge that started up and then curved downward into the lake. At its tip, steam rose in small jets from two ragged holes that protruded from just above the water line. Atalanta at the back realized it immediately and couldn't stifle a gasp.

Breathing holes.

….

….

….

Zoe tried to be as silent as possible as Crispin wordlessly motioned them back. Whatever it was that lay sleeping out there, he had no intention of disturbing it.

But they are too late, Atalanta's uncalled gasp had done it. The creature had sensed them. Its bulk heaved up suddenly out of the lake, showering them with stagnant water sending nearly all of them reeling and Diana screaming for them to run and leave her. The creature huffed loudly as yellow eyes snapped open from beneath the covering of lily pads and vines. Writhing feels flared from its mud-covered body, and a broad, flat snout swung towards them, jaws gaping wide in hunger. It hung suspended above the lake for an instant then sank quietly beneath the water and was gone.

Atlas' daughter had only a glimpse of the monstrous thing. Then before she knew it, her nerve had left her, fear gripped through her system so strongly that she didn't even register her legs was running and fleeing through the mist behind Alexa and Rorik, pulling a startled Atalanta with her who was frozen in fear the moment the monster rose. Struggling to keep her footing as she ran on the rutted path, Zoe stumbled once but a firm grip from a recovered Atalanta on her collar prevented her from plummeting headlong on the murky water. Uttering a muffled thanks, Zoe heard Crispin, a panting Dilph and Baogruf who was carrying a drenched Diana who was screaming obscenities in her stretcher quickly behind her. One glance made it very obvious that the moon goddess had taken a dip on the murky swamp. Risking a quick glance to see if the creature had followed them, Zoe's foot caught a loose rock and went down flat on the ground dragging Atalanta down with her.

The fall actually saved both hunters lives. Out of the mist rose the creature as fast as anything the two had ever seen massive jaws sweeping across the narrow bridge before them like a very large inescapable fisherman's nest. Cries of terror sounded from Baogruf and Rorik as the thing caught them up and pulled them screaming and wailing into the lake. The huge bulk settled down into the water and disappeared as if nothing just came up and gobbled the two Oculatus members.

Zoe froze in horror staring fixedly into the mist where the monstrous thing had gone. Then Crispin leaped forward catching the immobile Diana who is dropped on the ground when Rorik was swallowed up over his shoulder and sprinted for the safety of the shore. Alexa and Dilph snatched up Atalanta and Zoe before they could even react on their own and followed. At the rear, Katsin raced after them, short sword drawn as he looked for any sign of the large creature coming to finish them off. In seconds, the small group were stumbling back through the wall of scrub and bramble. Far back the water's edge the small group collapsed in the muddied earth, their breathing heavy in the stillness as they listened for the sounds of any pursuit. There were none. The creature was gone.

But now they are only six.

…..

….

….

Evening comes faster than the small group anticipated and many are glad to finally rest on their palletes. Zoe watched the Oculatus captain speak once with Dilph by which the young Lieutenant gave his captain a patting on the back. Zoe didn't disturb their little heart to heart. Fate only knows how much burden the captain is carrying now. Its not easy losing the men below you, Zoe had first hand experience on that. She was not the Lieutenant of the Hunt very long but she had her fair share of seeing her sisters fall into monsters claws or jaws. Experience taught her that it is circumstances which she could not control, but still even with that fact, it isn't easy knowing that you are the one charged on keeping them alive with your orders. Sighing sadly, Zoe watched the others rest as she took first watch. The night was cold and humid while the swamp land seemed to be a little bit brighter than yesterday. It seems that the swamp is satisfied of them finally having losses and are cutting them some slack.

"Pssst!"

Zoe stood up faster than a bullet her bow drawn automatically, volcanic eyes peering through the darkness. Her heart thumped fast in her chest and she can't stop the shivering of her hands. Through and through on this hunt, her arrows are rendered useless against the monsters they are facing and she is knowledgeable enough to know that the denizens of this swamp would be nothing more than annoyed if she ever made an attempt on shooting them.

"Oh come on Zoe. Is that a way to greet a friend?" the voice whispered but there is a mocking tone to it that Zoe had liked ever since day one. Her bow fell from her hands and she can't help but gawk as the familiar straw-colored head and sea green eyes came into view from the gloom.

"Triton?" Zoe whispered unable to believe her eyes as the firstborn of the sea strode towards her. He smiled at her reaction.

"Really Zoe? Is there another god as good looking as I am?"

Atlas' daughter can't help but run and jumped at him hugging his chest fiercely that he nearly fell on the bog. Gods Zoe missed him, she never expected him here. However this is the land beyond the power of the gods and she can't help but confused how he got here. Gods she missed his sea scent, and his cheeky smile. She missed his arms around her that seemed to comfort her always and made her feel wanted and safe. And gods forbid, she missed also his penchant for rule breaking.

"What are you doing here? How did you get here?" Zoe demanded as she looked at his amused eyes.

"What? No hi or hello but demands all at once?" asked the god quirking an amused eyebrow at her and Zoe blushed hardly as she immediately let go of him. They may hug each other once in a while but it was always he that initiated it and never her. She also became aware that she looked like a horrible swamp denizen with her murky attire and since when did she brush her again? Every time before that she sneaked out to meet him, she had always tried to look her best despite her reservations.

"Fine, hello. Now how did you get here?" Zoe asked softly throwing a look at her sleeping companions. If one of them ever find out she was seeing Triton again there would be hell to pay. Triton only smiled again at her question.

"You forgot that this is a swamp Zoe. Water is my domain. Since when did you become so dull?" he inquired mockingly which earned him a punch on the arm from the hunter.

"Ass, this is the land beyond the power of the gods. You should not be here and you shouldn't have any power here,"

"Oh but you forget one thing my dear Zoe," he waved his pointing finger at her. "Since when did I care about following laws around?"

"You know that doesn't answer my questions Triton," said Zoe futilely trying to comb her hair with her fingers to make them attractive at least and not like a bird's nest. Triton noticed her actions and smirked stopping her frantic hands.

"Stop doing that. You look lovely now sit while I braid it," ordered the sea god gently and Zoe sighed as she sat down on the rock overlooking the darkness while Triton fiddled with her hair. She had to give it to the sea god, he was very good at braiding hair. He had done it a couple of times on their secret meetings and she always got envious looks from her sisters every time she returned.

"I still can't believe you're here," muttered Zoe as she felt the familiar knots that the sea god did at her head.

"I had to princess. I was worried about you gals going on here and that creature moping around,"

"You know about the Reaper?" Zoe asked in surprise. She didn't know that Triton had knowledge of such an obscure enemy.

"Yes,"

"Then you know how to kill it?"

"Unfortunately no, that thing was older than the gods and titans dating back to the time when creation warred against itself. It can only be killed by old magic and I am sad to say that most of your weapons that you brought with you would do nothing more than irritate it,"

"So how do we finish it?" asked Zoe. The way Triton labeled the one hunting them, she feels like it is invincible and couldn't be shaken off.

"You can't. You can only run," muttered the god as he gave her hair another tug. "You need to reach the land of the gods soon. As deadly as it is, it cannot use magic and are bound by the laws of the land though it would never stop hunting you. It cannot enter the realm of the Olympians for it is bound by Fate but as long as you are outside it, it will do its best to track you down and kill you. It also seems to have a fascination with your mistress,"'

"Diana? What does it want with her?" asked Zoe.

"Beats me," he shrugged. "But I have seen it lingering around the different directions of the swamp confused about your whereabouts. Whoever planned on you passing this way was a genius,"

"We lost two this afternoon," Zoe morrosed and Triton clasped her shoulder in comfort.

"Its better that two of you are lost than all of you torn to pieces by that monster," Zoe nodded before something Triton said caught her attention.

"Wait Triton, how did you know about the monster and its whereabouts?" she asked incredulously. "Don't tell me you had gone sneaking on it,"

"Gee, don't you have any belief on my abilities at all Zoe?" he asked in a mocked hurt tone.

"Triton…"

"Fine, fine, this is the swamp Zoe. Everything is water," the sea god emphasized water loudly and Zoe scrunched up her eyebrows in confusion. Triton gave an exasperated sigh with her lack of comprehension at his words.

"I can see everything that touches the water Zoe,"

"Oh,"

"Yes oh, as you milady put it. Even though the gods held no power here, it is still connected to the ocean which is under the power of my father. Remember what I always said when we are together Zoe,"

"The sea doesn't like to be restrained," Zoe muttered and Triton could feel Triton smiling at her back. It is his motto and somehow became hers. Zoe may be Atlas' daughter but people tend to forget that her mother was also a sea goddess.

"There all done," Triton chimed as he finished braiding her unruly hair. "Now you truly look like a princess rather than the previous one,"

"Thank you Triton. You're leaving?" Zoe asked seeing her friend step again into the marsh banks.

"Yes princess. My time here is ending. The naiads can no longer keep my life force here and I had overdued my stay," he smiled sadly.

"Don't go…,"

"I wish the same too Princess,"

And with that the sea god vanished into the puddle of water leaving a faint scent of sea breeze which momentarily erases the swamp like smell that pervaded the air. The daughter of Atlas simply stood there looking at the gloomy forest, she can't help but smile broadly. He in fact did take the trouble to see her despite the distance, for the first time in her life butterflies flew on Zoe's stomach and she can't help but think of anything but her friend's cheesy and mocking smile. However even such pleasures are cut short. Even for her.

"Zoe?" Zoe squeaked in alarm seeing Diana sitting up looking groggily at her. Alarm spread through Zoe's system. Did Diana heard her talking to Triton? Will she banish her from the hunt? Oh gods what is she going to do?

"I heard voices Zoe. Who are you talking to?" asked the goddess whose eyes are still heavy with sleep.

"No one my lady," stammered Zoe too fast for her liking. "Just talking to myself you know, to pass the time,"

"Oh I see. Well I'm going back to bed, to bed," yawned off Diana in a singsong voice as she flopped down back to her bedroll. Zoe can't believe her luck, Diana actually fell for it. However before she could began celebrating her escape, a pair of brown eyes looked at her knowingly and Zoe can't help but turn red in fear as Alexa stood up and sat beside her with a mischievous grin, her brown hair falling at her back.

"I heard you and your boyfriend talking,"

"He's not my boyfriend," denied Zoe blushing at the Oculatus' girl's words.

"Really?"

"Well…maybe," Zoe admitted as the girl patted her back.

"Don't worry, your secrets safe with me,"

And with that, Zoe gained a new friend.

….

….

….

 **WELL THAT'S THAT, NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE FALLING THE LAST CHAPTER ON THE ROMAN SERIES. SOOO TELL ME READERS DO YOU GUYS ENJOY HAVING THE OCULATUS AROUND? DO TELL ME IF YOU HAD NO IDEA WHAT THEY LOOKED LIKE. AHAHAHA ANYWAY PLEASE REVIEW READERS, THE BETTER THE REVIEWS, THE FASTER ILL UPDATE.** **PERCY WILL BE BACK SOON AND THERE IS A TWIST IN THE STORY THAT EITHER YOULL LOVE OR HATE.**

 **PS: CASSANDRA WILL BE BACK BUT NOT IN THE WAY YOU IMAGINED.**

 **PPS: TRITON AND ZOE HOORAYY! ONE CLAP FOR THE NEW COUPLE. DO YOU GUYS OR GALS WANTED DIANA TO FIND OUT OR NOT?**

 **REVVIIIEEWWWW PLEAASSEEE!**

 **LOVE YA ALL!**


	20. For Rome, For the End

Chapter Nineteen

" _A Hero is someone who gives his life to something bigger than oneself,"_

… _._

… _._

… _._

Atalanta watched silently as nightfall drifted down across the forest in a sheet of gray dusk and the chill of evening masked the summer sky for nearly seven days began to break apart so that thin strips of blue glimmered brightly in the fading sunlight. In the West, the horizon turned scarlet and purple, the glow falling softly across the rain-drenched woodlands.

From beneath the smudge of haze that shrouded the Matted Breaks walked the five of their remained little company that started the failed Hunt surfacing like lost souls out of the netherworld. Haggard and worn , both Oculatus and Hunters are, and their hands and faces are covered with welts and bruises, their clothing soiled and torn and hanging damply from their bodies, they looked more like beggars than the proud Hunters of Artemis are nor the prestigious Penitus Oculatus. Only their weapons suggested that they are something more than appearances hinted to be. Trudging wearily through the last row of thicket, past the last clump of bramble, Atalanta followed the others as they scrambled up a small rise of loose rock and scrub and came to a ragged halt before the twin towers of the Pykon.

Other than being glad of finally rid of the Matted Breaks and its marshes, Atlanta and Zoe were relieved when Diana finally returned some of her usual stubbornness and pride. It was a sure sign that she had finally risen from her depression though when asked what caused it, the moon goddess would suddenly become tight-lipped. She had asked, no, demanded actually that she would walk and no longer be carried in a stretcher like a worthless invalid. However her ankle is not fully healed well and the others began to rack their brains on how to help her when Alexa provided the answer.

Using her bow, she fastened handholds from outlying twigs on its body snapping the string off. Tight cords from used clothing are borrowed from those whom they lost and the girl utilized it on binding the twigs on the body of the weapon. The result was ingenious. A makeshift clutch that can be held at different levels and are sturdy enough though quite bendy when put too much weight. It might not be as sturdy as a real clutch but it is a good replica of one in their lacking resources. This however of course meant Alexa losing her weapon. Diana was overjoyed at her idea and promised the girl a place in the Hunt if she ever planned to leave the Oculatus.

However today that is not Atalanta's concern. In front of her was an awesome spectacular sight. Straddling the broad channel of the river as it wound its way eastward to the fields and grasslands of the countries beyond the Alps, the Pykon formed a natural gateway to the large icy mountains that resembled the northern border of the Roman Empire. The Pykon stood solitary and aloof, twin pinnacles of rock towering into the skyline like massive sentinels set guard over the land below. Ridge lines and crevices scarred the surface in mazes of creases and splits that shadowed the stone cliff's like the lines of an ancient face. A pine forest grew at the north base of the peaks thinning as the slope grew steeper until all that remained was scrub and wildflowers that spotted the dark rock with brilliant dabs of color. Higher up, pockets of snow and ice glistened dazzling white. Atalanta can't help but feel privileged of witnessing a thing that very few people inside the Hunt have seen.

….

….

…

The Oculatus captain held a hurried conference. The captain was worried that they would be leaving a trail that would be followed, he isn't convinced at all despite Zoe's assurances that the Reaper was lost on the Breaks that they have completely thrown it off their trail. Still, the Pykon was so far their best way to get back to Rome in speed. The Captain informed them that nestled deep within the Pykon bridging a massive split in the near peak was an ancient fortress that had stood abandoned since the ancient times where war pervaded the land. Crispin had been there once years ago and if he could find it again, there were passageways leading through the mountain rock to the low plain lands of Rome where the power of the gods starts. There were outposts of Oculatus dotted in that area and could help them from getting rid of this thing. The trip to the Pykon was a smart move and even the Reaper would not be stupid enough to believe that they would hide themselves in a cage of stone and masonry. If worse comes to worst, they would be able to man the fortress and barricade themselves in to stop the demon from killing them all. However that would be a last resort.

The last argument decided them. None of the people in the party, especially the goddess had forgotten the encounter with the Reaper on Drey Wood. The Demon would still be searching for them and anything that they do to thwart or put as much distance between themselves and the hunt must be tried. It was quickly agreed that it would be best to follow Crispin's lead. Atlanta and Zoe no longer argued with the Oculatus male members. It would be unwise to start fighting among themselves when they had a relentless enemy that wanted them all dead.'

Without wasting any further time, the small group began the long climb onto the Pykon. They passed quickly through the scattered pines that grew at the base of the near peak, reaching the lower slopes as the afternoon sun dipped down behind the forest horizon and night descended. A half-moon began to brighten in the east mirroring Diana's sullen mood and stars winked into view against the deep blue of the sky lighting the way for the six as they hiked upward onto the rock. It was a still peaceful night, filled with smells carried from the forest on a gentle south wind. There was almost no indication that the Reaper got wind of their plans.

Dilph who went ahead scouting found a broad, well-trodden pathway twisting its way through the clumps of boulders and past craggy drops, winding stealthily upward onto the shadow of the mountain. Behind them, the forestland began to drop away revealing the dark vista of the dreaded Matted Breaks engulfed in mist as they spread upward to the river. Diana can't help but wonder what is Baogruf and Rorik's fate is by now. Probably bones inside the monster's stomach.

….

….

…

It was nearing midnight when the old ancient fortress at last came into view. The great stronghold sat back within a deep crevice, a twisting maze of parapets, towers and bulwarks rising up darkly against the moonlit stone of the cliffs. A long, winding stairway ran up the slope to a gaping entry in the castle's outer wall. Ironbound wooden doors, weathered and split with age, their hinges rusted fast stood open against the night. Watchtowers perched like stone sentinels and squat beasts of prey atop massive stone-block walls, their narrow windows black and vacant. Spikes protruded from the crest of the parapets; high within the cluster of peaked turrets, chains that ones held the standard of dead kings clanged sharply against iron poles. From somewhere above the fortress, deep within the mountain's crags, sounded the piercing cry of a night bird, its shriek rising up until it matched the shrill pitch of the wind, hanging momentarily then fading into echo.

Diana who is at the last of the line can't help but admire the massive building. The place now maybe look like a wretched relic, but once you cleaned and polished it, it would be a beautiful one. It is both made as an attraction and a symbol of power while its beauty hide its strength. This place would be a very hard nut to crack even with an army at your backing. Diana wanted to explore more of the grounds but she wasn't given a choice since the others started walking without her. She can't blame them, nearly all of them are sick and tired, and goddess though she may be. Diana wanted a place to sleep in peace and quiet.

As it is, the six who remained of the little company that started the Hunt climbed the steps to the entrance of the abandoned fortress and stepped cautiously through. A high, tightly enclosed walkway ran back to a second wall. Weeds and scrub had grown through the stone block that formed the walk. The six started forward boots echoing hollowly in the stillness of the passage. Bats flew from chinks and cracks their leathery wings flapping wildly. Small rodents scurried across the broken stone in flashes of sudden movement. Cobwebs hung like sheets of thin, fine lined, clinging in streamers to the company's clothing as they passed.

….

….

…

At the end of the walkway, and entry opened into a huge courtyard littered with debris and filled with the whine of the wind. To either side of an encircling battlement a broad stairway wound upward toward a balcony that fronted the main tower of the ancient fortress, a monstrous walled citadel that rose hundreds of feet into the night sky, its rugged stones curving back into the shadows of the mountain. Windows marked the rising floors of the tower, overlooking the tangled blackness of the Matted Breaks. At the center of a balcony, a deep alcove sheltered a single wooden door. Below leading directly from the courtyard into the tower was a second door.

Both doors stood closed.

Diana glanced about uneasily at the walls and battlements that loomed over him, dark and sinister and crumbling with age. In their glory days they might have gave security and pride to the fortress' inhabitants but now they are nothing more than broken remnants of their past glory days. The wind howled in her ears and blew dirt in her eyes, using her left arm, Diana tightened the cowl of her cloak in her ears bout her face for protection. As much as it entranced her, she doesn't like this place. It frightened her for reasons she cannot fathom. It seems like the soul of Fate itself was warning her about the danger that is approaching. This was a place that proved haven for the ghosts of dead men, a haven in which the living were intruders and every sound they make an affront for the quiet it held. Looking at her Hunters, she can't help but saw the same uneasiness in their eyes as she had and same with the Oculatus girl Alexa. Somehow the other Oculatus are unaffected by it. Either they have seen it already or they are just very good actors and hid their fears deeply.

Crispin had dispatched Dilph to explore the balcony. With Katsin in tow, the Oculatus captain moved now to the tower entry before him. He worked the latch unsuccessfully then put his weight against the door. It held firm. Katsin tried with no better luck. The door was blocked solidly. Diana watched their struggles amused that males couldn't even do what they maidens can't, although inside she can't help the growing apprehension rising as they failed to free it. She had no plans on sleeping outside this dark, damp fortress. The massive structure it seems took pleasure on shutting them in like a prison and Diana was anxious to be free of it.

Dilph reappeared from the balcony, his words nearly lost in the shriek of the wind. The upper door was now open. Crispin nodded at his man indicating his approval. Gathering up several loose sticks of wood that should serve as torches once they had gained access to the tower, he led the company up the balcony stairs and into the shelter of the alcove. The door stood ajar. Stepping just inside, the Oculatus Captain used tinder to catch fire to one of the brands he carried, lit a second to give to Dilph, then motioned them all inside, pushing the door closed against the wind.

...

….

….

The small group found themselves in a small anteroom that branched off into a series of darkened hallways. A stairwell cut into the far wall, winding out of the stone-block floor and upward into the gloom. Dust hung heavily in the wind-stirred air, and the rock of the tower was permeated with the smell of musty dampness. In front of them holding out his torch, Crispin paced across the room and back again testing the heavy iron latch that secured the anteroom door then turned back to the others.

"Alright, Lady Diana and her hunters can rest here with Alexa," declared Crispin before looking at Katsin and Dilph who seems to have second-guessed their captain's mind as they hefted their packs. "You two, stand watch in the courtyard and make sure nothing creeps on that door while everyone slept, clear?"

Katsin and Dilph merely nodded.

"Wait a second what about you captain?" asked Alexa as she helped Diana rest on her bedroll with her injured feet. The other hunters are already half-dead with weariness as they set their own things down.

"I'll be searching for the passageway that would take us down back to Rome," he looked wistfully at the other door. "It has been too long since I am here and I am not sure I memorized every step that I took that day last time I passed here. As far as I can remember there are pitfalls and other more horrendous things that lurk in the dark if our entire company just waltzed blindly into the darkness,:  
"Of course captain,"

Dilph handed his torch to Alexa. With Katsin following, he slipped out into the night back from where they came from. Crispin bolted the door behind them, cautioned Diana and Alexa to keep the latch down and then disappeared into the darkness of the hallway he was mentioning before. The moon goddess and the Oculatus girl watched until the light of his torch faded into the gloom. Then Alexa moved over to the entry, set her torch that Dilph handed to her on an iron rack fixed in the stone and hunched down with her back against the door. Diana wrapped herself in her blanket and lay down next to her fellow hunters. Alexa smiled within herself. Diana must be really tired for she slept almost immediately the moment she rolled. Through chinks in the fastenings that held the door, the howl of the wind sounded its eerie call down the tunnel-like halls of the tower.

It was a long time before Alexa felt the call of sleep.

….

….

….

Diana was never certain that she did sleep. If her opinion asked, she seemed to doze more than sleep ever since she crashed into her bedroll. All she felt she took as a light drifting rest that left her groping uncertainly between wakefulness and slumber. Almost at once, she began to dream, moving through the tangle of half-sleep that hung like a fog across her subconscious. Darkness and mist enfolded him in a forest she vaguely can't recall and she wandered lost. Yet she had been here before it seemed. It was familiar to her, this darkness and the haze that drifted through it, the mass of jumbled landscapes through which she passed. It was a dream, yet not a dream, a memory she had before….

Then she felt the terrible presence of the creature as it crouched somewhere in the dark about her and she abruptly remembered. Delos-it had happened before, it had hunted her before at Delos when she was a mere child. The creature had come for her again and she fled, but fled in vain, for there could be no way she could escape. She had come awake finally with her memories. But could she do so now? Panic surged through her. It was out there, the thing, the monster. It was coming for her again and wouldn't stop until it found her. She could not run from it, could not escape it unless someone saves her. But she could not find herself out in this mist and dark. How could someone save her if she can't even be seen?

She heard herself scream as claw like hands came out of the shadows catching her off guard sending her sprawling to the forest floor bleeding and unable to move. She sobbed but a heavy weight pressed on her back and Diana whimpered as the sharpened fingers traced the contours of her back leaving bloody furrows on its wake. There was an odd stench that made her gag as the creature lowered its hood on her ear and her skin crawled at the close contact.

"Miiiiiinneeee," hissed the demon with its centipede like crackling sound.

Diana screamed and screamed until her throat bled as she felt her skirt pulled up and those hated claws started claiming her womanhood again.

"Yeeesss…..miiiiinnnneeee,"

….

….

….

Zoe awoke with a shout her hunting knives flashing into her hand on seconds as she heard Diana screaming. The others are also aroused and they began to shook the frightened goddess back to the real world.

"It's here!" whimpered Diana as she clutched her blanket like a lifeline to her. Zoe's heart broke seeing the strong woman sent to a shriveling mess as she shook badly like a five year old.

"What do you mean my lady?" asked Zoe. It was obvious the goddess had a nightmare of the thing hunting them. Looking at the torch light that flickered redly on the dark walls she estimated that they had slept for two hours at most.

"Its here Zoe! I'm telling you its here!" insisted Diana.

"My lady it's a dream nothing more. What do you think girls nothing's-," Zoe's blood drained seeing Alexa pale and frightened as she looked at the barred door. Same goes with Atalanta.

"Alexa?"

"I was pretty sure it was not Lady Diana's scream that awoken me," muttered the girl still looking fixedly at the door.

"Out there," added Atalanta looking at the same place as the Oculatus.

Hurriedly Atlas' daughter rose, drawing up her bow with her. Putting her ears to the wooden surface, she listened but heard nothing.

"It might have been the wind," Zoe said finally her voice hushed and filled with doubt. Curse the high places for such wind sounds. Kneeling on her whimpering mistress, Zoe placed a comforting hand on her arm.

"I had better have a look my lady," Zoe smiled before turning to the others. "Lock the door after me. Do not open it unless you heard my voice,"

"Zoe, be careful," muttered Atalanta at her.

Zoe nodded as she rose while the others with quite a difficulty pulled back the heavy bar and allowed her to slip out into the night. Wind whistled sharply through the door as Zoe heard it close behind her. Atalanta and Alexa had the latch securely back and she took a deep breath entrusting her mistress to them as she looked into the night.

….

….

….

Zoe crouched for a moment in the shadow if the alcove staring out into the dark beyond, hunter training kicking in. Moonlight fell across the length of the deserted balcony and across walls and battlements that rose all about. Cautiously she crossed to the parapet and peered downward into the courtyard. It was bloody empty. There was no sign of either Katson or Dilph. She cursed hesitatingly as to what she should do next. Coming to a decision, Atlas' daughter started along the length of the balcony. At the top of the stairway she stopped again to scan the courtyard gripping her bow tightly. Still nothing. She started down.

Tumbleweeds and dust balls blew randomly across the debris-littered court, scattering wildly with each new gust of wind. Zoe slipped down the stairs soundlessly. She was almost to the bottom of it when she saw Katsin. At least she saw what's left of Katsin, his body twisted grotesquely as it slumped against the tower wall beneath the balcony. A few feet beyond lay Dilph, barely visible under what remained of the heavy tower door that earlier had been solidly blocked.

Zoe felt herself go cold. The Reaper! It had found them. And it was inside the tower. In the next instant she was running, scrambling back up to the stairs toward the balcony entry praying that she was not already too late.

….

….

…

The others in the tower anteroom had not been idle, Diana leant on her crutch as the others began packing. It is nothing more than a precaution for immediate leaving if needed be and she flinched when she heard something. A noise that rise out of the gloom of the stairwell behind her, a noise that came from somewhere deep within the structure, seeing how busy the others were, she knew they did not hear it. Uneasily she glanced about, then listened. She was still listening when a pounding on the tower door startled her and the others that she jumped away in surprise crying out.

"Atalanta! Diana! Open the door!"

It was Zoe's voice so muffled by the wind that it was hardly recognizable. Hurriedly the other two women threw back the heavy latch. The hunter darted inside, shoving the door closed behind her. She was white with fear.

"They're dead both them," she kept her panicky voice low in an effort to keep them from panicking too. "The Reaper got them too. It's here in this tower,"

The others started asking questions when Diana held out a hand silencing them. A noise, she had heard a voice there, on the stairwell. It was the Reaper. Every fiber of her being told her so that it defied argument, it was coming for them. It is coming for her. Once it found its way up to this room, it would have them. The moon goddess felt utter panic. How could this have happened? How could it have trailed them so quickly? What was she supposed to do now?

Impossibly it was Alexa who took the initiative out of all of them. Holding the torch before her like a shield, she drew her sword and shoved them to the passageway that the Oculatus Captain had gone.

"Alexa what are you doing?" demanded Zoe as the girl returned back to her previous pose at the door.

"Buying you off some time, you as well as I know that Lady Diana can't run far with that broken ankle. You need to go or else we're all be dead!"

"But-,"

"Don't argue with me, go!" snapped the Oculatus. As if to reinforce their decision, there was a strong blow on the door that sent it rattling.

"Alexa-," mumbled Diana as she was dragged by her two hunters to the gloom. The girl only smiled sadly at her.

"Farewell my lady, it's an honor meeting you. Glory to Rome and its gods!"

As they turned away, Diana can't help but blink tears, cursing her uselessness and cowardice.

"You would have made a fine hunter Alexa,"

….

….

….

Zoe was frantic as she held the torch over her. There are a lot of passageways to choose from and not enough time to do so. Behind her she could hear the door being banged by the Reaper. Alexa can't hold it for long. She needed to make a decision now. Putting the torch on the floor, Zoe breathed a sigh of relief. The passing of a single pair of boots had stirred the dust collected over the years, leaving a clear and easily recognizable trail, one that they could follow to Crispin, one that the Reaper could follow to them. She choked down her fear and beckoned to the others to hurry as th=ey rushed quickly on.

Together the goddess and her maidens fled down the dark corridors of the fortress into halls thick with must and cobwebs, through chambers filled with rotting tapestries and crumbling pieces of furniture and along balconies and parapets that dropped into pits of blackness. Silence filled the ancient citadel, deep and pervasive within its bowels sot that even the sound of the wind faded and there was only the pounding of their boots on the stone flooring as they ran. Twice they lost their way entirely, racing down the a wrong corridor before finding that the trail ahd disappeared and that they had missed a turn in their haste. Several times they found more than one set of footprints where Crispin had doubled back on himself on trying to guess the right passageway. Each time precious seconds were used to discover where he had actually gone. Always there was a feeling that any moment the Reaper would appear from out of the gloom behind them, and their last chance for escape would be gone.

Just then a flicker of torchlight cut through the darkness in the corridor ahead of them. They stumbled toward it watching with relief as Crispin's lean form materialized out of the shadows. The Oculatus Captain was returning from his search for the passage that led through the mountain. He came up to them at a dead run sword blade glinting dully in the red firelight.

"What has happened?" he asked at once seeing the fear in their eyes.

Zoe immediately began to explain when Alexa's loud scream shook the castle walls. Crispin immediately took initiative leading them from where he came from as Zoe stammered what happened.

Together they raced back down the passage through which Crispin had come turning left into another corridor, passing through a massive hall that had once been an armory, hastening down a flight of stairs into an empty rotunda, then into yet another passage. At the end if this final corridor was an iron door fixed to the rock of the mountain by bolts and crossbars. Crispin drew back the bars and pulled open the heavy door. Wind roared in their faces bursting through the opening and thrusting them backward violently. Motioning for the others to follow, the Oculatus captain discarded his torch, lowered his head reslolutely and pushed through the opening into the darkness beyond.

They found themselves staring out across a deep gorge where the mountain split apart from crest to base. Bridging the two halves was a slender catwalk that led from the small rocky niche in which they stood to a single tower set into the far cliff. Far ahead the green lands of Rome lay. Wind howled across the drop of the chasm, shrieking in fury as it buffeted the narrow iron span. Only a thin silver of moonlight penetrated the deep crevice, its white band falling across a small section of the catwalk near its far end.

Crispin pulled the goddess and her aides close.

"We have to cross!" he shouted above the roar of the wind. "Hold tight to the railing, don't look down. Diana you're with me," and before the goddess could practically protest, the Oculatus captain swept her off her feet carrying the screaming goddess to the other side easily.

"I'm not sure I can do this," muttered Atalanta as she closed her eyes and tiptoed cautiously over the catwalk. Zoe gulped and followed.

They moved slowly, carefully, hands gripping the railing to either side, heads bent low. The wind ripped across their bodies in fierce gusts tearing at their clothing and shaking the slender iron walk until it seemed certain that it must collapse and fall to the gorge. As they passed from the shelter of the cliff face, the freezing air of the mountain's upper slopes blew down across them. Hands and feet went quickly numb and the iron of the bridge felt like ice. Step by step they made their way across, moving at last from the shadow of the cliffs into the slender band of moonlight that marked the final leg of their crossing. Moments later they gained the platform that fronted the solitary tower. The structure rose up before them against the cliff face, its narrow windows recessed and dark, its stone walls trailing moisture frozen to ice. A single door, now closed, marked the entrance into the keep.

When Zoe who is last finally scrambled up beside them, the Captain reached into a wooden box built against the tower wall and withdrew a pair of heavy mallets. He handed one to Atalanta and one to Zoe. Diana was slumped on the far end of the tower shivering and Zoe saw her ankle swell twice its size due to the cold. The captain pointed out toward the bridge his voice muffled by the wind.

"There are six pins that hold the supports of the catwalk, three on each side! Knock out those pins and the walk will collapse! It was constructed that way to prevent pursuit by enemies in case the fortress was overrun. Take the three on the right, Atalanta you're with me to the left!"

Zoe hastened to the platform. Three horizontally fixed pins driven through eyelets secured the struts on each side of the catwalk to the platform on which she stood. Taking the mallet firmly in hand, she began to hammer at the first. Rust and dirt had congealed about it, and it moved very slowly from its seating. When at last it came free, it tumbled soundlessly into the gorge. She went quickly into the next, the wind deafening her to the sound of the blows she struck, the cold numbing her unprotected hands. The second pin edged clear of its seating and fell.

Something heavy shook the bridge. Zoe, Atalanta and Crispin looked up together mallets poised. Diana made a gurgling sound between a squeak and a yelp at the wall. In the deep shadows at the far end of the walk something moved.

"Hurry!" the Oculatus captain called.

Zoe needed no further urging. Hammering frantically at the final pin, raining blows in its rounded head, desperately trying to knock the offending object free. It was rusted in place. She struck it again with both hands and at last it inched a fraction on the way out.

On the bridge just beyond the band of moonlight a shadow darker that the night about it edged into view. Immediately Crispin came to his feet with a bound. Two of the pins on his side were free, the third driven halfway through while Atalanta hammered it with all her might.

But time had run out. The Reaper appeared, stepping forward into the light huge, cloaked, faceless. Crispin brought up the trademark ash bow of Rome and sent his arrows winging at the thing so quickly that Zoe could barely follow the archer's movements. All were brushed aside effortlessly. Zoe felt her stomach tighten in fear. Desperately she hammered at the pin before her sending it several inches further through the eyelet but there it froze.

The Reaper was moving toward them, still crouched low upon the catwalk, huge and shadowy. It was not twenty feet away. Terror gripped Atlas' daughter stopping her movements and she could barely hear Atalanta cursing as she hammered on her own pin and Diana sobbing softly.

An instant later, Crispin was on the bridge. He never hesitated, dropping the ash bow he drew his sword and started towards the demon. The creature seemed to hesitate slightly, it had not expected a direct confrontation. Wind buffeted the catwalk, causing metal supports to creak in protest as the structure swayed unsteadily.

"The pins!" Crispin called back sharply.

In a daze Zoe retrieved her mallet and resumed striking futilely at the frozen object. Still it would not move. Form the other side of the catwalk, Atalanta is also hammering wildly.

On the catwalk, Crispin closed in with the Reaper. Feinting and lunging the Captain of the Penitus Oculatus sought to catch the Demon off balance, hoping that it might slip and tumble from the walk. But the Reaper stayed low upon the slender bridge, warding off the Oculatus' thrusts with one massive arm, waiting patiently for its chance. Crispin was a skilled swordsman yet he could not penetrate the creature's defenses. The Reaper edged forward and the Oculatus was forced to give ground.

Rage and frustration swept through Zoe Nightshade. Gripping her mallet in both her hands, she pounded the mallet with every bit of strength left in her, and at last the pin flew from its seating into the chasm. But as it did, the bridge buckled and Crispin was thrown off balance. As he stumbled back the Reaper lunged. Claws fastened on the captain's leather armor. As Atalanta and Zoe watched in horror, the Reaper lifted the Crispin clear of the catwalk. The Oculatus captain's sword flashed downward toward the demon's throat, the blade splintering as it struck. The Reaper shrugged off the blow as if it were nothing. Holding Crispin above its shrouded head, it threw the Oculatus from the catwalk into the void beyond. Crispin fell soundlessly and was gone.

Again the Reaper started forward towards them. The three women screamed in fear especially Diana.

Then as if finally Fate intervened, a sudden burst of wind caught already the weakened catwalk with a powerful thrust that snapped the final pin in its seating. Separating the platform, the narrow span fell away from the cliff face carrying with it the clinging form of the Reaper. Slowly it dropped falling with a groan of iron toward the far cliff, metal snapping, breaking, twisting. It swung through the narrow band of moonlight back into the shadows, crashing against the mountainside. Yet it did not break free entirely but continued to hang on from its ruined supports, swinging precariously with the motion of the wind. In the darkness of the cliffs it was barely visible. The Reaper was nowhere to be seen.

Sobbing and crying, Zoe and Atalanta helped Diana up as they turned their backs on the dreaded north lands and finally entered the land of the gods where Rome shined bright in all its glory unaware of the demons on its borders.

….

….

….

Alexa felt her eyesight go dim slowly. She was dying, she was sure of it. Her naked body was filled with the cold of the stone floor. Her insides ached and her limbs are no longer capable of moving after the Reaper twisted them grotesquely. Her womanhood is bleeding continuously after it defiled her. Something is wrong with what it released inside her, burnt pains came from her organs and if Alexa could scream she would. She did not regret her decision though, she was an Oculatus and she fulfilled her duty to her end. Closing her eyes she let death envelope her and the last thing the Oculatus heard was the faint sound of hunting horns.

….

….

….

 **WELL THAT'S THAT READERS. WE'LL BE GOING TO LIGHTNING THIEF NEXT CHAPTER. THAT'S ALL I HAD IN ROME, THE PENITUS OCULATUS WOULD BE VITAL LATER. PERCY WILL BE BACK NEXT CHAPTER SO STAY TUNED. PLEASE REVIEW READERS, IM GETTING DOUBTS TO MY WRITING ABILITIES WHEN VERY FEW PEOPLE ARE REVIEWING. ITS NOT THAT HARD TO WRITE SOMETHING AND CLICK POST. HIHIHIHI ANYWAY LOVE YA READERS, PLEASE20X REVIEW!**

 **PS: HOPE I DIDN'T SCARE YOU ALL TOO MUCH**

 **PPS: I LOVE A GOOD HORROR STORY BEFORE SLEEPING.**

 **PPPS: DO YOU WANT A BITCHY PERCY OR A GOOD ONE?**

 **PPPPS: ARTEMIS REACTION WILL BE AWESOME LATER!**


	21. I Shall Return

Chapter Twenty

" _From friendship to friendship results to a bond. Love will never get lost,"_

… _._

… _._

… _._

 _Silver, a sea of silver, that was what Artemis comprehends as ranks upon ranks of warriors came from the gate of the mountain. They are all singing and chanting their spears flickering in the dawn. At their head stood a tall warrior with a crown on his head, Artemis can't see his face but it was obvious that he is the leader of this host that marched on. He is fair of face and his eyes resembled pride and strength. His very presence is lending hope to the hearts of these men he led. The moon goddess never met a leader the same as this. As for the army Artemis never saw a sight more fairer, or more disciplined. None of the brave Greeks of the past or even the proud Romans could compare to what she is seeing now. Courage blossomed like a flower in the air around the silver armored people but back on the gates, she could faintly hear the cries of their loved ones for them. Still someone stood out like a sore thumb. It is the figure riding beside the king._

 _Unlike the silver host, he is dressed in all black plated armor. A mask of hideous design covered his face and a helm of ebony covered his head. Black hair could be seen falling behind his helm and it was vaguely unkept. A large sword also black with a plated shield are at his arms giving him a grim façade on Artemis' opinion. However the silver host seemed to think opposite of her as they looked at awe and admiration at the tall figure. Artemis soon realized that she is simply standing there and she jogged forward following the last lines in order not to be left behind._

 _If the host that the moon goddess saw before was great, it was nothing compared to the one assailing them. If Artemis was asked, it would have resembled a black tide of hideous humanoid figures snarling and roaring dressed in crude armor and makeshift steel weapons. The silver host was like an island against a sea of black, shining like a dim star on the night. Slender blades whirled like water as the silver figures made the fight look more like a dance swirling with ease and cutting down their foes with precise strokes with no actions wasted. Now Artemis sees why the black clad armored figure was looked up to by his comrades._

 _Charging like an enraged bull, it pummeled enemies with its shield sending them either flying or reeling. With every stroke of its sword, the gong of death sounded as another soul was thrown to the void. Every time one of the silver armored men beside him fall with a spear, he would pick up the weapon and hurl it back to its owner ten paces away. With him at the head, the silver host plowed through their enemies like knife on butter. Artemis never saw a victory like this achieved._

 _Or so she thought._

 _There was a loud roar that shattered the song of hope in the morning sun and even through her vague eyes, Artemis could see the whites of the silver host widen in alarm and fear as a large scaly beast came from the end of the black host they are facing. It reeked in slime despite its golden color, dark red eyes glowed through the sockets and it she estimated it was sixty feet long as it crawled on four feet trampling the humanoid allies it had focused on the offending army that shines in the morning. It is plain and simple a dragon, but more hideous than the one Artemis ever heard from legends or read from books._

 _It gave a blast of fire and nearly a quarter of the silver host are cooked and the rest clamoring in panic at the intensity of the fire while a few cried out in outrage as the king fell singed by the flames. However crouched in his ebony shield, the black figure was unharmed and alone it strode against the great beast. Twice the dragon struck with its jaws and twice the warrior bashed it to the side wounding its nose with its blade. Immediately the scaly beast roared off a fire and Artemis winced completely sure that the black clad warrior would be roasted. However again he defied logic and shouted something on tongues forgotten and a wave of force scattered the fire coming to him._

 _However that is as far as his luck gets._

 _The dragon caught him in its eyes and he immediately stood frozen like a limp doll, weapons falling on his hands. The dragon just chuckled at his stunned adversary before clamping its jaws on him shaking the limp body around before hurtling it in the air. A cry of fear spread through the silver ranks while a bold one came from the black tide. It was slaughter, Artemis had no words for it. With the dragon on their head, the black humanoid figures butchered the fleeing army as it ran back to its gates. Artemis was about to turn and follow when a hard hand caught her own and Artemis can't help but scream in fear as she turned to the hooded figure of the Reaper looming over her._

… _.._

 _..._

… _._

Artemis woke up with a shout her breathing coming in gasps as sweat covered her body. She felt relief as she saw the inward design of her tents. Light was peering down the entrance at the small slip opening signifying that morning already came. The sounds of a city slowly awakening was also starting to take place a few kilometers away from the woods the Hunt is staying in. Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, Artemis went to the wash basin plunging her head down to stop the throbbing pain in her head. It had been a few weeks now that dreams had plagued her. Normally gods do not dream, if they dreamed it would be something about the future but the ones she had was different. They felt more like memories than dreams.

All of the dreams she had was about those fair people, their travel to a land filled with light, a craftsman who rebelled, shadows that covered their land and stole something. Large realms of power and beauty as their swords fenced a mountain preventing evil from escaping. It was all jumbled and different, that the moon goddess' head ached.

" _I must have been reading too much storybooks and fiction novels,"_ Artemis chided to herself as she pulled her hunting clothes on. Brushing her silver hair with a comb, she sighed as she willed it to turn auburn again. Ready now for the day, Artemis picked up the stack of letters from Hermes last night as she walked out of her tent planning to wake their new recruits for the hunt.

…..

…..

….

Little Percy Jackson sat on the park alone feeling the cold chain of the swing with his little hands. He is six years old and couldn't understand why his teacher is so pissed with him. It's not like its his fault that the letters are swimming every time he looked at them. He swung his little legs over the air sniffing a little as he remembered his professor made him face the wall for "being sarcastic" at claiming that he has problems on finishing a simple sentence. He had no friends and his mom wasn't here to help or comfort him at all since she lives in the city. Looking at the deserted park, the little boy can't help but wonder why nobody ever came to this place. The landlady in charge of his boarding school explained that some murder is committed on this park before and the ghosts of the deceased lingered.

Somehow Percy found that hard to believe. He had been on this park since day one, its rusted swings he cleaned himself and he hasn't yet met anyone who could resemble the ghosts everyone is afraid of. For him the park resembled peace and clarity especially the small pond that it had one the middle. Even though the area was now related to the town's superstitions, they still make it a point to clean regularly the little pond for sanitation purposes. Percy found the pond endearing and every time he finished his classes, he would spend the rest of his time just splashing his feet on the cold water. He didn't know the reason, but even if it is only his feet in water, it soothes his mind and calms his lost thoughts. It would be better if he was at Montauk with his mother. There he felt alive every time he is at the ocean. Still as his mother always says: "Beggars can't be choosers and choosers can't be beggars,"

Little Percy smiled a bit at that. Every memory of his mother counts especially since he is alone and miserable at this school.

Percy was still mulling these thoughts when he espied a cloaked person looking at him. The little boy frowned. Nobody ever visited the park these hours ever, so who is this man? He is wearing a trench coat that is midnight black and a large cowboy hat that shadowed his head leaving his face a black unknown smudge. By the direction he is facing, it is plain obvious that it is focused on him and him alone. Well, if maybe a ghost was hiding at his back then that would have been the reason. Little Percy checked and nope, there's nothing behind him. Looking again at the unknown person he frowned. Maybe he is a passerby and was lost. He read that some travelers used to travel and got lost in stories. Maybe this is one of them and Percy could help him out. After all he is maybe in trouble and Percy's mother always reminded him to help people in need.

"Hello-," little Percy froze as the man strode towards him and his bones felt a sense of foreboding. Somehow it is urging him to run, a moment there when the man started moving, he can't help but notice for a fraction of a second that the man had only one eye. He frowned inside, he was pretty sure his science teacher taught them that humans have two eyes and the superstitious ones believe on the third eye, but there was never such a thing as a one eye, ever.

The man continued to get closer and Percy slowly began to itch his butt off his swing. He was sure now this stranger planned to harm him but for what reason? His small mind can't explain. Maybe it would kidnap him and hold him for ransom. That is ridiculous, he and his mother barely survived with their money, there was no way someone in the right mind would kidnap him. He was about to jump off the swing when a soft but firm hand clamped on his shoulder.

"Hiya2x! What are you doing here little one?" a female voice like bells on the water asked and Percy can't help but look up to its owner.

It's a girl, a very beautiful girl with golden brown hair that is tied to a ponytail that fell at her waist clipped together by a golden band. She had angled emerald eyes below those slender eyelashes that seem to calm Percy's fearful ones. A blue jacket clung to her back covering the red sleeveless shirt she wore. A scarf covered her slender neck to ward off the cold and faded jeans hugged her long legs and finished her attire. All in all, she was a very attractive person. Little Percy was silent for a minute, little children may not be interested in the romance department this age but there was always something comforting when facing a pretty teenage girl whose smile seemed to melt the ice of the moment around them. Percy momentarily forgot his assailant and remembered it as quick. Turning back his attention to the front, he saw the cloaked stranger hesitate for a moment eyes locked to the girl before going off to the opposite direction.

"That settles it," smiled the girl brightly. "Little one would you mind if I sit here?" she asked pointing at the empty swing beside him.

"Sure nobody ever sat on it before. I cleaned it by the way," said Percy proudly. It was his first time to boast of his work to someone who listens actually.

"Really?" she grinned as she sat on it inspecting its chains. "You've done a very good job little one,"

"Thank you-," Percy stopped looking at her with a question ready on his eyes. She simply smiled amusingly at him.

"What's the matter? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Who are you?"

"Oh that's easy," she smiled brightly again as she swung on her swing, her face shining in the moonlight. "My name is Percy,"

….

….

….

"No! No and in case you have not heard me for the last time. No!" Triton rubbed his forehead as he listened to his father and Delphin argue.

The news that the sea god had another demigod son after the Oath of the Big Three was like a roaring flame spreading over a wheat field in Atlantis. Nearly the entire of the city is rejoicing and half of the ocean population is clamoring that at least a celebration was to be held honoring the new son of the sea. Poseidon vehemently refused, and with good reason to. Triton was sure that once word reached Hades and Poseidon that a son of the sea was present far away from safe waters, they would hurl the entire strength of Olympus and the Underworld on the unsuspecting child. Triton may not like the little squirt, he had seen him when he played on the beach at Montauk with that mortal woman that Poseidon shagged. But still innocent until proven guilty of course, that was the way of living he and his brother once lived and Triton would not in any way dishonor him.

Leaving the arguing council on the throne room, Triton decided to visit his mother. Poseidon may have gone better after a few centuries after his brother's death but he never truly recovered. The once happy family they have are now in shambles and Triton needed Percy to come back to heal the rifts of the ocean and his own heart. He wanted his brother there at least when he planned to propose to Zoe. He had been courting the girl for a long time now and he never yet got a kiss from her, which annoyed him to no end. The best he got was nothing more than a tight hug which he deeply liked and enjoyed. Still smiling at his thoughts, Triton knocked the door on his mother's room and frowned when nobody opened it.

"That's weird, she seldom leave her rooms," muttered Triton to himself as he opened the door and wasn't disappointed seeing it empty. Closing the door sharply, Triton sought out her mother's personal maid.

"Laura have you seen my mother?" asked Triton his twin tails twitching in annoyance as the mermaid made a squeak seeing him before turning a deep shade of red despite the blue waters of Atlantis. The first son of the sea sighed inside, he hated when women fell head over heels on him every time he spoke.

"Laura!" snapped Triton and the girl recovered from her dreamy expression looking at him with questioning eyes.

"Where is my mother?" demanded Triton emphasizing each word hard to keep her from retreating to a dreamy haze again.

"Sh-sh-she said that she's going to the far end of the palace r-room m-my lord," stammered the girl and Triton rolled his eyes at her way of speaking.

"Thank you Laura," bowed Triton eager to be anywhere but here with her. He can't help but notice the dreamy sound that came from her the moment he had his back turned.

The moment he is out of her earshot, Triton left off a deep sigh of relief. It had always disturbed him the way girls looked at him. Somehow he can't help but smile at the irony of it. Here at Atlantis, nearly all of the young females would love nothing more than to be capture his attention and have a chance to be his bride or concubine but the girl who had volcanic irises which he desperately to look at him that way never did. Gods maybe that was the reason he liked her so much in the first place. She is strong, prideful and had enough stubbornness and willpower that could force a Cyclops to abandon forging and focus on farming. Keeping the fanciful thoughts off his head, Triton focused on finding his mother.

Speaking of that, he didn't understand why his mother would go there out of all places. The only room at the far end of the palace was Percy's old room. His parents constructed it long ago at that particular place to avoid eavesdroppers from knowing about Percy during his early days. His mother never mentioned Percy ever since he was killed and she didn't actually recover from his death fully though she remained silent about it. Following the usual dimly lighted corridors that he once crawled when he and his younger used to their advantage on pranking people, Triton finally reached the once cheerful doors of his brother. Putting a plug on the memories that threatened to overwhelm him, Triton took a deep sigh before opening the knob.

Nothing has changed ever since that fateful day, the room was the same as ever and the only alien thing about it was his mother holding an orb that Triton never expected to light again. It is a measure that Poseidon gave to them long ago wen they were toddlers. The orb shines based on their moods and would help their parents understand what they are thinking and the King and Queen of Atlantis took great pride on this invention of theirs. When Percy died, the orb became hollow and empty, however today it was shining brightly and is a glowing white indicating that whoever it is connected to is happy. Triton looked at his mother's eyes who held the same message.

"My brother has returned," said Triton to himself before dashing off back from where he came from ready to shout the glorious news to the oceans.

….

….

…..

"So how's it going?" asked Artemis as she looked at Atalanta who is inspecting a dust pile of monster remnants. This is the fiftieth time that a monster lair assigned to be exterminated by the hunt are completely annihilated the moment they arrived. At this case, Artemis and her hunters have been trailing the source of a dracanae nest for weeks and the moment they arrived, this is waiting for them, twenty piles of monster dust and no enemy to shoot at, at all.

"Any evidence about who did this?" asked Artemis sighing as she looked at the carnage though she had an inkling already about who did.

"Yes my lady, here," a grimacing Zoe handed a black shafted arrow with a red stain at its bronze end. "It's the only one left….again," muttered the hunter. Artemis left off a sigh again as she hid the arrow at her quiver with forty-nine others.

For three years a mysterious group of hunters started interfering with the rule of the gods. And they don't affect it at all in a good way. Demigod recruitment was low and Chiron at Camp Half-Blood was forced to send more "sniffer" satyrs at schools and cities to find out demigods. Hunter Recruitment was also badly dented, nearly no potential recruit could be found at all and the number of the Hunt came to a grinding halt to a mere forty for a century already. Not to mention that most new hunters lost the chance to have experience, and the older ones skills to diminish due to them annihilating nearly all but the weakest monsters in any area. Artemis was riled plain and simple and so is her father. Zeus as paranoid as he is made it a note to be updated on things that are about to happen always and this incospicious group is a threat to Olympus. Thus the Hunt was assigned to take them down. Only it is nearly impossible to do.

Artemis despite her challenging skills at tracking and hunting are easily evaded by them. Every once in a while they would let themselves be seen, a group of people having large bows and mottled green and gray cloaks that seemed to shimmer at the forest confusing the eyes of even the goddess before running off. The hunters called them _Atabi'_ or green ones in relation to their clothes as the moon goddess describes it. At every hunt that the Hunt have been assigned to clean up was finished by them leaving a black arrow with red stain. Artemis was fed up by this mockery. It is a challenge for her plain and simple. Nobody mocks Artemis and get away scott free.

"I'm going!" Artemis declared loudly scaring nearly half of her hunt by her sudden movement. Despite in her twelve-year old form Artemis can be scary if she wanted to.

"My lady are you sure?" asked Zoe as the moon goddess began packing her things in a hurry cursing beneath her breath.

"Of course I'm sure!" snapped Artemis and Zoe flinched. For a second Artemis regretted that she snapped at her Lieutenant but she needed those cursed _Atabi'_ found and deciminated. The effect they are resulting was mind-snapping for her as it bit off her pride. She knew that bringing Zoe and the others would up the chance of these stealthy group on hearing them despite the skills of her hunters. No, this would be a solo hunt, besides it was a very long while since Artemis attempted to hunt on her own. The breath of solitude and fresh air would do her good.

"I'm leaving the Hunt under your capable hands Zoe," Artemis ordered as she strapped her silver short bow on her back. She didn't ask a replacement for the recurve bow she lost long ago against the Reaper.

"Yes my lady," bowed Zoe. Artemis nodded once more before dashing off to the trees like a wraith taking a large view of her surroundings as she espied little details that the stealthy group can't erase on its exit from the forest. She never noticed Zoe who Iris-Messaged someone and frowned as for the first time, the prince she called didn't answer her.

…..

…..

…..

"Wow! You had the same name as I had," gasped Percy Jackson as he looked admirably at the beautiful girl beside him.

"Really? I thought your name is Perseus Jackson?" pointed out the girl and Percy can't help but let out a scowl as he heard it.

"It's a weird name. My classmates tease me about it. They don't want me even more,"

"And what do your friends say?" Percy shuffled a bit at his swing. He is afraid to answer. Maybe if he told her that he had no friends she would identify him as a loser and would leave immediately. He looked at her expectant eyes still asking the same question and he can't help but let off the defeated sigh he had as he accepted the inevitable.

"I-I had no friends," mumbled Percy head down on the ground as he rocked on the swing. For a moment everything is silent and Percy was convinced that she had already left when she heard that he had no friends when a gentle touch on his chin made him look straight to her emerald eyes.

"I'm sorry Percy for asking. Hey," she smiled brightly pulling him up to a nearby seesaw. "I could be your friend if you want," she suggested as she sat him down on one end and she on the other.

"Really?" asked Percy in disbelief. He can't believe that someone so pretty as this one would want to befriend a poor schmuck like him.

"Yes, why not?" she shrugged. "But I have a condition,"

"Yes what is it?" asked Percy eagerly as he went high on his seesaw when she goes down. She smiled brightly at him.

"From now on, you are Perseus Jackson and don't let anyone change it for you," the little boy only nodded at his new friend. It would be simple to accept his real name rather than something made up by him. Besides he doesn't want to have the same name with his only friend.

"Okay Percy," smiled Perseus and the girl nodded as she continued to play with him.

It was a long time that he spent with his new friend. They ate and played and she allowed him to drag her to some noticeable parts of the town describing its ups and downs to her. Suffice it to say, Perseus was pleased when he went back to his boarding house. Percy had promised him that she will visit at his school tomorrow at lunch to help him on his subjects. He can't wait to show her to his friends. After all he haven'\t yet met anyone as pretty as she is. They are sure to be jealous of him and his new best friend.

….

….

….

Artemis made sure that every step she took didn't make any sound at the forest floor littered with leaves and dried twigs. She is nearing the California coast and getting closer to her wanted target. Judging by the trails she is following, it is becoming fresher and easy to follow. These damned _Atabi'_ she is hunting is getting nearer. Pulling her bow from her grasp, Artemis knocked an arrow ready. She knew her enemies are using bows and judging by the efficiency of their skills on taking down monster lairs, they are not shabby on it either. She needed to be faster than them on knocking and shooting. After all, the moment she let loose one they would easily espy her position and there is a good chance that she would resemble a hedgehog when all this is ended if she is not careful.

The moon goddess' tracking skills did not disappoint. In a matter of minutes she espied their camp. Thirty small tents draped in green. What is between green and these people anyway? However something is wrong. A camp as large as this should be filled with sound and people laughing and other noises that can give venue that this is a camp. There is no smell also, dinner should have been cooked already. Artemis was confused as she hid in her bush. Deciding that a peek wouldn't hurt, the moon goddess poked her head up and realized her mistake a millisecond too late.

No people, too silent, its obviously an ambush. A heavy sack was draped quick as lightning over her head and the moon goddess barely managed a scream as the sack covered her from head to toe. Immediately a punch came from outside and Artemis choked out a cough as she heard one of her ribs break at the impact. She felt the sack upended her upside down and her bow and arrows fell clattering to the ground. Artemis made a wild attempt to escape through the hole but another punch from outside hit her head and she saw stars briefly when a heavy cord was tied on her escape route trapping her on the inside. Immediately the smell of apples clogged her nostrils and the moon goddess believed that unless the nasty smell was removed she would suffocate from it.

"Let me out! Let me out!" Artemis demanded as she screamed. She was deeply worried and afraid. Her symbol of power just fell off into the hands of these marauders and she is being beaten mercilessly black and blue and she had no idea where they are going as she was hefted to someone's back.

"I beg of you! Let me go!" shouted Artemis in alarm and she can't help but elcicit a shriek as the person carrying her accidentally touched her butt.

"You pervert! I swear I'm going to kill you unless you let me go now!" threatened Artemis and she heard a snort from outside her sack and she deeply new inside that her threats are all for naught. She is stuck in a sack full of apples unable to even stop the hands that passed her to another.

At times like these, Artemis didn't want to be her usual twelve-year old self. It is a big blow to her pride being manhandled and passed around like a sack of potatoes. Being small due to her preferred age, this made it easy for them to hold and throw her. Artemis may not be able to punch back but she can still do something. Timing the throw for the next person, the moon goddess slyly estimated the next throw and the moment she was off in the air, she immediately clamped down her teeth on the set of hands that is supposed to catch her. She was awarded by the metallic taste of blood pervading her mouth and the person's cry of pain as it cursed dropping her to the ground hard. Immediately punches and kicks are hurled all over her and Artemis barely covered her head from the rain of blows around her when one voice stopped them all.

"Stop that! What in the world are you doing?!" demanded the girl. Her voice is like bells in the water singing despite its harsh reprimand and Artemis in her groggy state, barely stifled a moan of pain as she felt the cord of her sack open and gentle hands pulling her out. Artemis looked to her rescuer. In front of her a very stunning woman with green emerald eyes looked at her silver pooled ones with great concern and alarmed recognition.

"Artemis?" she gasped stumbling back a few paces. Artemis in her groggy state recognized that gasp, it is so long, so damned long and she was sure her head was playing tricks on her. It has been ages since she heard that gasp and she was pretty sure that the last time she heard it, it came from a male.

"Percy is that you? Why am I looking at a girl? This is a dream isn't it?"

And with that happy note, Artemis' silver eyes rolled over her head and she fell unconscious to soft gentle, naked arms.

…..

…..

…..

 **SO THAT'S DONE READERS! HAHAHAHA EPIC ENTRANCE RIGHT? OH IM SURE SOME OF YOU ARE CONFUSED HAHAHAHA ANYWAY, THE DREAMS WILL BE EXPLAINED SOON AND IT WILL CONTINUE. PERCY'S BACK! HOORAY! AAAAAAANNNYWAY, I WILL CHANGE THE ICON OF THE STORY TO SHOW YOU READERS WHAT I IMAGINED PERCY LOOK LIKE AT THE MOMENT. AND HE OR SHE IS REALLLLLYYYYYY HOT! HIHIHIHI REVIEW READERS, LOVE YA ALL ALWAYS! MUWAH! CHECK THE ICON TO SEE PERCY!**

 **PS: I BELIEVE I CAN FLY, I BELIEVE I CAN TOUCH THE SKY!**

 **PPS: REEEVVVVIIIIIIEEEEWWWW AND CLICK FAV!**

 **PPPS: UNDER DUE RESEARCH, I DISCOVERED THAT TOADS REALLY ARE FROGS AND FROGS ARE TOADS THEREFORE I ASSUME THAT FROGS ARE NOT TOADS. AGREE?**


	22. Will You Marry Me?

Chapter Twenty-One

 _"Love Will Hold Us Together,"_

...

...

...

 _Artemis blinked, the army below her was like a sea of gold shimmering in the sunlight. Never had she seen something so disciplined and ordered as the figure in silver riding a tall horse led them against another group that is marching on the mountainside. Even on this distance she could see the heavy bulk of these new invaders._

 _They are clad in naked steel and they bear heavy plate armor and weapons as they marched clanking and clinking facing the golden fair army. With them came large wagons and chariots that is pulled by...Artemis blinked twice to make sure her eyes did not deceive her. Yep, they're pulled by large goats. Speaking of that, she noticed that this new army was composed of people no taller than five feet tall._

 _At their head was a stout figure riding a large, no, an extremely large war pig. It is dressed in gold plate for protection and its saddle was obviously made in the finest leather. At its back sat the leader of this new army. He is wearing obviously a square crown which can also be his help as small horns protruded from its pointy end and he had the reddest beard that the moon goddess had ever seen. On his hand was the biggest hammer she had also seen. If not for the fact that he and his army looked extremely intimidating, Artemis would have laughed at how comical he looked riding the pig,_

 _Standing at the top of a hill, the moon goddess had a very good view of what is happening. The steel clad army stopped at the top of the hill while its leader sauntered over the golden one changing pleasantries or insults as she observed the silver king obviously stiffening in anger the more the pig-rider spoke. The only words Artemis caught was "Good Morning," from her vantage point._

 _Negotiations were obviously very short as the pig-rider huffed and puffed in his seat before rushing off back to his army shouting something in a strange language. There was a roar from one of its people and the others responded with a loud shout that brags confidence and pride their cheers sounding like thunder on the morning air._

 _The silver king on the other hand rode to the back of her army talking to another figure on horseback. The figure nodded and lifted a horn on his mout blowing off three crescendo beats. Immediately there is the shuffling of weapons and as one the swords of the golden army are replaced by bows._

 _Artemis winced seeing them knock arrows with ease and together as they pulled their weapons ready to let it rain at the steel army. With the number of warriors the golden army had, Artemis estimated that it would took nothing more than two volleys to wipe out the opposing one. The moon goddess was proven again wrong._

 _The moment the archers let off the arrows, Artemis was intimidated at the rain of gold that seem to leave and go straight at the others. She estimated that it is five thousand at least They are done for, she was sure... no army can stop an arrow shower that many, at least until they launched something from a catapult of theirs at the back._

 _Thick woven ropes woven together by metallic threads sprang like rabbits from a hole flying straight for a while before suddenly moving at a rapid pace in a circular motion. In a matter of seconds, four of these are spinning to the air like large fans snapping the numerous shafts that threatened their army stopping the large barrage. However impossibly it continued straight towards the golden lines sending the neat formations carreening as golden armored figures went flying in all directions with the sound of crunching bones._

 _There was another blaring sound, but this time it came from the army of steel. Artemis watched amazed as a large cavalry of goat riders sprang from their lines with a tremendous shout. Artemis couldn't believe her eyes, since when did someone learn how to harness goat to battle? Still they did it, using the goats' sure footing as they charged down the slope of the mountain, straight to the disorganized golden army._

 _The warriors of the opposite side did not disappoint, after another failed volley that is stopped by those fan thingies that sent more soldiers dying, slender swords and spears are drawn as the goat cavalry slammed like locusts on their ranks. Artemis turned her head away as the two armies clashed, the sounds of dying filling her ears._

 _Taking a deep breath, Artemis tried to keep her senses intact and not panic when a sound of a hundred centipedes crawling caught her attention. She knew that sound. Artemis had only a moment to look back and notice the form of the Reaper when it slammed her to the ground hard and began crawling at her back making Artemis scream when it began to shred her attire. She let tears drop as its teeth found the skin of her neck._

 _"Miiiiiiineeee," it clicked._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

"Youuuuu're laaate," chimed Perseus as he finally espied Percy walking towards him with a backpack on her shoulders. As usual he felt the warm glow he only had when around the beautiful person.

"I'm sorry Perseus," smiled Percy as she sat down on her regular seesaw on the park beside Perseus where they regularly met. "I got hit by traffic,"

"You have no car," Perseus pointed out.

"I know, I know," smiled the girl. "But a cab caught on traffic can still cause me to be late,"

"Okaaaayyyy," chimed Perseus. "Just don't be late again,"

"I promise," Perseus smiled widely before hugging her.

Today she is wearing a simple tank top that is sleeveless showing her pale shoulders and a ripped jean that exposed her right knee. Her long golden brown hair was let loose as it tumbled on her back neatly arranged and combed. Today was a special day that Perseus had been waiting for.

"So you ready?" asked the son of the sea god as he jumped up and down in excitement pulling her friend along with him. Percy only laughed beside him and he inwardly smiled loving to hear her laugh.

'Easy there little tiger or you might trip," warned the girl as she jogged to keep up with his small legs.

"But we're going to be late!" protested Perseus as they went into another bend of the road.

"It's not going to help us if you trip," pointed out Percy.

"I'm not going trip,"

"Really?" quirked Percy behind her as she followed him.

"Of course I'm not going to trip-," Perseus cried out as his foot caught on a lose stone and he nearly face planted on the ground and broke his nose if not for the fact that Percy caught him on the waist.

"Thank you," murmured Percy knowing how much it would have hurt if he would have hit the ground. His friend merely gave her a knowing look that strangely says "I told you so," all over her face. Percy chose to ignore it smiling as he caught her soft hands and began running again.

It had been a week since Percy entered Perseus' life. And he can't be any more happier. The girl was beautiful, kind and the best of all was her accepting him despite his failures. For a moment he was afraid that the moment she found out about how abnormal he is when she brought a pictured book with her, she would leave disgusted. However he was surprised when she merely laughed aside his sickness and called it Dyslexia or something. She also found activities that fill up his ADHD hyperactivity.

She would take him wall climbing at a nearby theme park that Percy never could afford. She would let him play hide and seek with her that he always failed since she was too good a hider. They would prank his boarding house landlady endlessly though harmless much to the landlady's amusement.

However, most of all, he liked it when she brought him to the nearby sweeping pool. Perseus was amused when they first ever went there. She had bought him a pair of goggles and swimming trunks at a nearby store that day since he left his swimming trunks with his mom at New York. However the faces of the male population that day was priceless. Percy had elected nothing more than wear a white two piece showing off her pale skin and perfect curves. In Percy's opinion, she looked like a goddess that day and even he on his small age stared, quite proud that she is his best friend. The others was not so reserved on hiding their attraction, some looked as if their eyeballs will budge out and others are openly drooling. When Perseus mentioned it to her, she simply waved it off before throwing him to the pool. They would chase one another swimming and he enjoyed being carried on her shoulders. Bad news is that males are flocking to the pool every time word went out that the new stranger was there again. Perseus enjoyed playing guardian to Percy when the boys came to flirt with her or ask her number.

And that brought him today to this new predicament that he had been waiting. At their school, they are asked to bring a friend or family member that would describe their work in front of the class. Normally Perseus would ask his mother to come, but the chance of showing off Percy to his classmates was too much to resist. As he neared his school, he smiled imagining their expressions of envy.

...

...

...

"This is stupid and dangerous," muttered Triton to himself as he crept on the bushes far too close to his liking on the Hunt's camp.

He is wearing an elegant green jacket and white polo shirt underneath. A black tie was arranged neatly by his mother before is at his chest and black pants finished his getup. He didn't want to imagine what his pointy, shiny shoes looked like anymore. He had fallen to a mud hole a few steps back and he was sure it ruined his nice shoes. A box of red is hidden at his right pocket and for the millionth time he tried to tame his untamable straw-colored hair.

"Why did she had to pick this place of all places?" asked Triton to himself as he sat down at a clearing covered by trees, a stone throw's away from the Hunt's camp. This is the closest he had been at the Hunters' camp ever since he had started running after Zoe many centuries ago. Conjuring the personal seat of his study at Atlantis, the heir of Atlantis flopped down unto it.

"I can do this, I can do this. Breathe in and out," repeated Triton to himself though his breath seemed to be clogged up for some reason giving more stress to his already stressed system.

"Do not worry. It's just one question right? Yes, why worry? I'm just going to ask her, not that there's something wrong with that. Yes, why should I be afraid?"

"Afraid of what?" a familiar feminine voice with an old accent interrupted nearly sent Triton running to the nearby tree.

"AAACK! Zoe- I mean my lady, how are you?" stammered Triton as he turned seeing the usual and very beautiful volcanic irises of the girl he liked looking at him in question. She is wearing her usual silver parka and jeans as if this is just normal for her. Triton wouldn't want anything else.

"Triton are you okay?" asked Zoe in a frown, her face crunching up to one of concern as she stepped near him touching his sweaty brow with the palm of her hand.

"I-I-I-uh-uh-yes- I am alright," replied the god and he can't help but panic as she saw Zoe's eyes became even more questioning. Once you got her riled and curious, the girl didn't want to let up until she got her answers. Triton found that out the hard way when she asked him how are things beneath the ocean during one of his family squabbles about his father fathering another bastard child. When he refused, she nearly tore out his hair and got his smaller trident confiscated by her until he told her everything.

"What is it Triton?" demanded Zoe and he saw the familiar light of those eyes that won't stop until he answered her.

"You're acting weird and is that perfume I smell," she sniffed on his jacket. "And why do you look nice?" she asked looking at his formal attire up and down.

"You really think I look nice?" Triton asked, chuckling nervously in an attempt to change the subject. His plans is all going horribly wrong. He hoped she would take the bait.

Nope, she didn't.

"Yes you do look nice and stop changing the subject," snapped Zoe folding her arms to her chest looking at him expectantly.

"It's for- It's for- It's for- Ow! Stop that," wailed Triton as the girl annoyed by his stammering grabbed his ear and pulled down hard. Seeing that he was a head taller than her, this resulted to a painful experience for his anatomy.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Lemme go!" protested Triton. He didn't see the small box that fell from his pants dislodged by his constant movement.

"What's this?" Zoe asked letting go of his ear and picking up the small velvet box. Triton's blood run cold as her fingers moved to open it.

"Give me that!" Triton snapped grabbing the box from her harshly. Zoe only looked confused at him and hurt that he snapped at her.

He never yet have been angry with her before. He sighed inside. All is going horribly wrong, but his mother always told him that he will have to improvise if the right time comes. Maybe this is the right time and this maybe not be the romantic of places and his carefully well played plan just went flying to the winds. He had to do this the simple way, the honest way.

 _"The way you would have wanted and expected me to take brother,"_ Triton thought to himself as he imagined Percy laughing at his plan about trumpets and formal dances.

 _"Yes, the honest way is better,"_

Taking a deep breath, Triton looked deeply to Zoe's eyes his face scrunched up in seriousness. This is his moment of truth, he will not botch this up. Today he is facing her and showing her all he is. Both the good and the bad. Not only as Triton, but his face as a warrior, a politician, a son, a brother, a teacher, an heir to the corraled throne of Atlantis. Nothing could be and should be left out. He bent his knee never leaving Zoe's eyes with his own. He heard her gasp as he kneeled on one knee before her opening the velvety box on both his hands.

He had been crafting the jewel himself on the forges of the sea. It took him an entire decade to collect all the gems he needed. A thousand and one of them, all unique only on the deepest oceans. Together he worked day and night for a week to finish melding them just to finish this one single precious item he wished to give.

"Zoe, daughter of Atlas and Pleione. I maybe not the best of gods but I offer my heart to you. Would you accept me Triton son of Poseidon and Amphitrite as a person, as a friend, as a brother, as an apprentice that will one day rule the seas?"

"Zoe Nightshade, will you give me the honor of making me the happiest man alive?"

"Will you marry me?"

...

...

...

"Here we are," chimed Perseus happily beckoning towards his school with a large smile adorning his face.

"It's a bit rusty isn't it?" frowned Percy. In a large way she was right, the school was badly painted, badly cleaned and vines are growing on its walls.

"Nonsense Percy, its better on the inside. Come on!" urged Perseus his smile never fading as he half-dragged, half-pulled the grinning woman towards the gates.

"Halt who goes there," stopped the guard seeing the two figures approaching his checkpoint.

"Oh come Max, this is my friend Percy," whined Perseus. "She's going to be the one helping me on my project this afternoon,"

Perseus can't help but notice the fat guard's eyes gaze upon his friend up and down. He squirmed inside, Max was a terror to them kids and always demanded free food from them. Apparently the school staff noticed it too but had blatantly turned a blind eye to it. He had a bald head with a wispy beard. And he had enough weight to win Mr. Hippo competition three years running. His uniform is rumpled showing the end of his fat, all in all he was a very unrefined specimen.

"Who are you?!" he demanded, addressing the girl directly. Perseus scowled.

"I believe I've already introduced her Max,"

"I'm not talking to you boy!" snapped the guard. "Mind your betters!"

"You dumb-," a soft touch on his shoulder made Perseus look up at the soft smile of Percy. She really was beautiful.

"It's alright Perseus. What did I tell you about reigning in your temper?"

"I'm sorry," Percy only nodded at him before looking at the guard whose gaze, Perseus scowled harder seemed to be attracted at his friend's bosom.

"My name's Percy good man. Is there a problem?"

"Yes, I will need a personal Identification card before I let you in,"

Perseus watched Percy removed something on her wallet and give it to the guard. He didn't miss the fact that Max's grubby hands seemed to linger a little bit longer on his friend's hand longer than necessary before letting go.

"Well everything seems to be in order," sniffed the man looking at her card.

"Of course," smiled Percy pleasantly. Perseus put his hands on his face. If only she would stop smiling, it seemed to attract admirers more than necessary.

"If you don't mind. Would you mind having a burger or something after you finished here?" asked Max slyly in his most macho voice. Perseus wanted to kick him in the balls for hitting on his best friend. He didn't expect things to be this bad.

"I'm sorry but I have engagements after this and I need to accompany little Perseus later for dinner,"

"At least give me your cellphone number,"

"I don't have a cellphone but I appreciate your offer of friendship," apologized Percy. Max only scowled before opening the gate.

"Alright you may enter but watch yourself out there and don't give anyone trouble,"

Perseus gritted his teeth as he followed after Percy. He noticed a strange gleam on the guard's eyes as Percy passed and before Perseus opened his mouth, the fat guard slapped Percy's butt, hard sending the girl jumping forward letting off a small squeak of alarm.

"Woo! You've got a nice ass baby," chuckled the guard as he went back to his guardhouse. Perseus was halfway decided to throw his coffee beside him when Percy's hand caught his wrist.

"Just-leave it Perseus," she said with a sad smile at her face.

"But Percy-,"

"Just...bring me to where we are supposed to go my friend," she sighed.

"Okay," Perseus replied. Somehow his plans on making Percy feel at home on his school was failing miserably. He didn't plan to boast her anymore. He needed to repay her kindness for giving him a best friend and a very good at that. He may be small but he would do his best to protect her.

...

...

...

"Triton I...," Zoe for the first time of her life was speechless as she stared at the kneeling figure in front of her unable to wrap her mind into it.

 _"He wanted to marry me?"_ she thought looking at the beautiful ring that gleamed on its gems.

She didn't expect it. Why in the world would he choose her? She is a demititan, her father's the enemy of the gods. She had fierce temper issues, she tend to whack him most of the time when he is visiting her. For Olympus' sake, she even tried to trip him on the mud always. Why in the world would he do this?

Sure, she did like him and a lot. She loved that cheeky smile of his, she loved that straw-colored hair that is never kept, she loved seeing his face grow soft when he talked about the sea, she loved how much he cared for his family, she loved seeing him always and goodness gracious, she loved even his arrogant attitude and proud outlook on life.

Still there are consequences. She had to leave the hunt, her only family for a very long time. Not to mention the vengeance that Artemis would have her dealt with. The moon goddess trusted her above all other hunters. She cared for Artemis as a sister and a surrogate mother and the goddess returned the feeling. There is hell to come if she knew that Zoe betrayed her trust.

 _"But I...they're my family,"_

 _"You'll have a new family. The family offered by the sea,"_ her heart pointed out.

 _"Artemis,"_

 _"You've known since the first day that you fell for him that you're not going to be with the Hunt forever,"_

 _"I-,"_

"Zoe?" Triton's nervous voice brought Zoe back to the present and she realized she had been standing there dumbly in shock.

"Triton, I'm not sure, I mean what about? And what if? And what will they say?"

 _"Gods am I stammering?"_ Zoe's mind screamed to her.

"Zoe, please a simple yes or no will do," Triton begged and Zoe's heart broke seeing the fear, the hope and the expectation of rejection on his voice. Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, Zoe left out a sigh.

All her life she had been doing someone else's bidding. Her father', Artemis, and that of the Olympian Council. Today she's going to do something for herself. Opening her eyes, she caught Triton's hand pulling him up in a standing position.

"Yes Triton, I will,"

Zoe was amused seeing the god blink as if his ears had failed him for a second before his face broke out to a very large grin. Zoe smiled seeing the joy written there and the tears falling on his face. Before her nerve failed her, Zoe leaned up and initiated the kiss between the two of them.

Thi will be a new start for her.

...

...

...

Artemis woke up on a cold dark and damp cell shivering. She had transformed now to her eighteen year old self after she was cured of her injuries. Percy had her thrown here after that simple moment of notice that she had on her.

"She must still be angry with me," thought Artemis as she chewed on the hard bread they gave her. Her mind is whirring with how and why about Percy.

Why is she a female?

When did she return?

Does she still hate her?

Why did he throw me here?

Is she my ally or enemy?

Artemis shook her head off this fanciful thoughts. She had barely glanced at Percy's face when she was thrown here. She never got to see her clearly, not with all the bruises she sustained from being beaten by the Atabi. Somehow they are kind enough to clean her bruises and scrapes at least. Artemis' thinking was stopped and disturbed by someone knocking at her door hard.

"May I enter?" a voice asked and Artemis' breathed a sigh of relief when it was a girl. She had feared the idea of being assaulted especially since it is repeated again and again in different ways on her dreams.

"This is your cell, do I need to answer that question?" scoffed the goddess.

"Yes, it is polite to do so," the muffled voice answered. Artemis merely grunted. It was a silent for a while before the knocking continued.

"What?!" snapped Artemis angrily with all the sound of clanging metal.

"May I come in?"

"Do as you wish,"

There was a grating sound as the locks opened and bright light of the torches momentarily blinded Artemis. Squinting at her visitor, the first thing she noticed was the very familiar face of someone she was sure was dead with very unfamiliar additions. She is wearing a black tight fitted shirt showing off her figure and black pants. A gladius was strapped at her waist and a longbow at her back. Her black hair that had once been so short now reached the end of her back. Familiar brown eyes looked at her.

"Hello my lady. It's very nice to see you again," she bowed.

"Alexa? I thought you are dead," gaped Artemis hey eyes not believing what she is seeing.

"That's what I am here to explain my lady,"

...

...

...

 **SO THAT'S THAT. I HOPE YOU LIKE IT. SORRY IF IT IS SHORTER THAN THE OTHERS. I'M GOING TO A LONG TRIP TOMORROW AND I WONT BE UPDATING FOR THREE DAYS. ITS VACATION! HOPE YOU LIKE IT READERS. LOVE YA ALL. MUWAH!**

 **PS: I EXPECT YOUR REVIEWS WHEN I RETURN. HIHIHIHI**


	23. I'm in Love with a Girl?

Chapter Twenty-Two

 _"Don't do things you will regret,"_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Worms, who would have imagined in the world that there would be such a thing as giant worms. And what's worse was the simple fact tha they are used for war. Artemis didn't even want to imagine how such a feat can be done. No bridle or whip would be able to calm down those beasts._

 _The moon goddess watched in fascination as three of those humongous larvae as large as skycrapers crack open a small mountain, great chunks of stone on their mouths as they bit them down. As fast as they entered the fray, they disappeared as fast pulling their pale bodies down on the ground with them with great swaths of stone grinding upon each other._

 _Artemis watched and listened through half-lidded eyes as a guttural shouted from one of the ruined towers she is observing. Slowly, small lines like little ants poured out from the holes and even Artemis who is no stranger to large wars and fights can't help but whimper in fear as large twisted humanoid beings clad in steel and rusty armor came out in the thousands._

 _"The hordes of hell is upon us! To battle! To battle my kinsman!" the pig rider before in her past dream roared leading four phalanxes of heavily clad warriors._

 _Again, like most her dreams, Artemis was impressed as the four phalanxes formed two lines of solid steel wall as their shields overlapped, long spears protruding like pikes facing the enemy._

 _"Show no fear!" a shout sounded from the lines and the entire line carried out the roar sending event the goddess' blood boiling at the courage being showed by these warriors as they face overwhelming odds._

 _Artemis waited with bated breath as the line of the enemy in slow motion charged the shield wall. And just as they almost gained the first spear, there was the sound of swords being drawn and golden clad warriors gracefully emerged from the lines behind the walls using the backs of the shield bearers as footsteps jumping over them and crashing gracefully, causing havoc to the opposing army,_

 _They are like dancers, their bronze capes twirling behind them as they cut and slice every enemy that came within the range of their blades._

 _"Charge!" a cry from the steel wall sounded and as one, the short people roared together as they stood, levelling their two meter spears toward the enemy charging like a bulldozer, instantly decimating the front lines of their enemy securing the flanks of the golden clad warriors._

 _"Die! Die! Die you buggers!" the leader of the steel clad soldiers roared as his war pig went like stone in a hay of straws sending every enemy on his path either flattened, flying or carreening way in fear. His hammer smashed left and right erasing the ones his war pig missed._

 _All in all it was a great, glorious and sure battle filled with sureness of victory. Deep in her heart, Artemis really wanted to see it till the end but she knew she can't. A clawed scaly hand gripped her shoulder tightly and Artemis silently let her tears flow as she was slammed hard on the ground. She had been expecting it, the pain, the humiliation that is about to come._

 _"Miiiiinnnneeee!"_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

Artemis gasped sweating in fear as she sprang like a spring from where she was laying. Her hand went instantly to her right hip; trying to find the familiar and comforting grip of her hunting knife. She was alarmed not feeling it when she remembered where she is. The cold room, the familiar dropping of water from the cell which she was staying in and the single stone bed that comprised the only furniture of her room.

Clutching her knees together, Artemis tried not to stifle. The nightmares are getting more painful and painful for her that sometimes if she could avoid it, the moon goddess avoided sleeping altogether. Percy haven't returned yet and her jailers wouldn't let her out until she talked to his or possibly her past friend. They haven't touched or harmed her yet which is a great relief. Artemis wasn't sure what she will do if a male touched her at her fragile state.

Normally of course, Artemis would have been at a rampage already killing large numbers of the male population to bring back her good mood and stop the nightmares she is suffering with, but the cell she was in somehow blocked Olympian energy suffocating her godly powers, preventing Artemis' initial plan of simply blasting her way out. If any man comes here, all they would find was a weak and frightened eighteen year old maiden shivering in fear and ripe for the taking.

There was the familiar opening of levers and Artemis winced to the far side of the wall hugging her legs dreading whoever is to come. Although none of them harmed her yet, she did not trust anything about males, not in her fragile state. She let out a breathe of relief when she simply noticed the familiar black-hair of Alexa. The girl had been keeping her company for two nights ever since she introduced herself to the moon goddess.

"Hello Artemis," she smiled, gliding down towards her through the dark and damp steps. Artemis didn't respond, but she espied bare feet flashing through her green gown. The girl which had been very tomboyish before was now so graceful and feminine-like that the moon goddess wouldn't have recognized her if she didn't introduce her name on the first place.

"What's with the long face Artemis?" asked Alexa as she sat beside her. Artemis flinched a bit as her pale hand touched her glowing ones.

"Just nightmares," muttered the goddess.

"Would you like to tell me about it?"

"..."

"It's alright if you don't, I will understand," smiled the former Oculatus understandingly.

"I just don't want to talk about it Alexa. Not today at least," said Artemis. "Anyway, I had something to ask of you that you have put off the last time,"

"How did I survive the Reaper?" inquired Alexa blinking at her. Artemis just nodded.

"I would understand if you won't share. It's not something even I would want to be reminded of,"

"No, no its alright," waved the girl off. She was silent for a moment before speaking. "Many have already asked me about it and its not as hard to talk about since the first time. Where will I start?" muttered Alexa to herself as she looked at the blank walls.

"How about what happened ever since we left you to hold that door," suggested Artemis.

"Ahhh, yes. You had no idea how stupid and scared I felt that moment," chuckled Alexa. "The moment you disappeared thought that hallway, every fiber of me wanted to follow you and escape whatever that it is coming,"

"I admire your bravery that time," commented the moon goddess and Alexa merely nodded graciously accepting the praise.

"Well I didn't feel brave that time. In fact I feel stupid. How could I, a mere girl and the least of the veteran Oculatus with us that time could ever face off that monster and survive? I knew that I would be dead the moment it entered. All I could do was hold it off and make sure you gals escape," she smiled at her. "And I am glad that I did,"

"So, what's next?" asked Artemis, curious about the story. To her surprise, Alexa laughed.

"Well as you would have guessed, the Reaper came to the door. When it first hit it, I jumped out of my skin and nearly ran to the hallways to find you dropping my sword in the process," she sighed then as if relieving bad memories.

"The door didn't hold for the second hit. The hinges flew and the wooden door cracked like a piece of wood. I fired every arrow I have at the thing, thirty of them all, merely swapped around like flies. I've never felt afraid my entire life, that thing was promptly radiating fear. I went for a dive with my sword the moment I ran out of arrows, worst mistake I've ever made my life. The moment I got my hands on the hilt, its clawlike hands grabbed my wrists like iron pokers scalding my skin. I was lifted to face its cowl-like head and even so close as I am to it, I couldn't see its hood. But my lady? Do you know what words it said?" Alexa looked at Artemis pointedly and the moon goddess can't help but shiver, feeling the chills running on her spine at the question.

"Wha-What did it say?" Artemis gulped.

"You're not her," that's the only word it clicked or hissed as it looked at me," said Atalanta. "At least that's the first words I heard after I found myself on the ground shrieking in pain,"

Artemis immediately gripped the girl's forearm hard making her wince at the sudden change of contact. Based on her dreams, she had a vague idea of what the Reaper had done to Alexa and it is a fate that she didn't wish for any maiden. She also knew what the Reaper meant when it said "You're not her," It was looking for her.

"My lady?" Alexa's voice asked snapping the moon goddess' thoughts back to the present.

"I'm sorry I spaced out Alexa," she looked doubtfully at the former Oculatus. "Begging your pardon Alexa but if you will, will you tell me what it did to you?"

"Well first of all, it break the bones of my limbs. It is the most excruciating I have ever felt. It literally ripped my hands and feet of me twisting in angles that I have never thought possible. When it is done ripping nearly all my flesh and bone inside out, it waited for me to finish crying out before it began to rip my armor I was naked till the day I was born," Alexa was quiet for a while before she started speaking again.

"It r-raped me my lady. It took my chastity as a maiden, it broke me. My mind was being ripped apart like my body as I screamed and screamed begging for rescue that never came. Every move it made, break me inside, I was in a puddle of my own lifeblood when it finally released inside me. By the amount it released, I knew deep inside that I would be impregnated. It left me there useless like carrion, my life slowly ebbing away," Alexa left out a bark of laugh.

"I was very sure I was dead then. I was waiting for it, in fact I relish it. I had no intention of carrying the defiled offspring that it planted on me. There is no way I would be carrying future monsters for the future. I am accepting my fate when I heard the sound of hunting horns,"

"Hunting horns?" quirked Artemis, curious with the new information that Alexa blurted out.

"Yes my lady, hunting horns," smiled Alexa.

"Is it this _Atabi,_ Alexa?" asked the moon goddess though inwardly she knew the answer.

"Yes, my lady," laughed the former Oculatus. "It is the _Atabi_ or more precisely it is their patron goddess,"

"Percy?" Artemis' brow rose in question.

"Correct again my lady. I never knew you could be this inquisitive," commented the black-haired girl.

"He is part of this _Atabi_ thingy?,"

"Ah-ah," Alexa waved a finger at her. "He isn't part of the _Atabi_ as you say it my lady. She formed the group, or if I might say, she is the reason the group is formed. Anyway, why are you reffering to her as "He" when Percy is definitely a "she"?"

"I'm not just used seeing him a girl," said Artemis looking down. When she noticed the confused look on the girl, understanding finally came unto her.

"You didn't know she was a boy?"

"Certainly not my lady. And I can attest to that. I've seen our patron goddess naked before and I can say she didn't have that thing between her waist,"

"Oh," said Artemis blushing at such talk before she found something that bugged her from Alexa's words.

"Wait a second, you said you met him after the Reaper uhmm was finished with you? I thought he, I meant she was just reborn this century?" asked the moon goddess. Alexa laughed aloud at her question singing Artemis' pride, if not for the fact that the girl was the only friend she had on this misbegotten place, she would have torn her hair off, even without her powers.

"You gods always think you know everything!" Alexa stifled in laughter looking at the moon goddess sharply.

"You immortals are so caught up in your own pride and squabbles that you barely look at the minor gods. You even had no idea about the unrest that is spreading on the other minor gods and goddesses. While you as usual was busy those centuries ago, the Daughter of Rome had been calling back the hearts of the parentless and those that are forgotten to her. She protected them against the dangers caused by your ignorance and gave them a place to live their lives in peace,"

"This group?" Artemis asked incredulously. "All it did was place them even more in danger, not to mention their low quality values of beating up a captured, helpless goddess,"

"Really?" asked Alexa quirking an eyebrow. "Says she who had countless blood of innocent males who were killed just because they are at the wrong place at the wrong time or simply being the target of you and your so-called Hunt just because they are born at a different sex,"

Artemis was silent for a moment as she digested the former Oculatus' words. Its true, she had killed boys just for no other reason that they are males and they threaten the inferior opposite of them. Now that she mention it, some of them are even good and kind. There are more times she murdered a sincere suitor of a maiden for none other thought that the maiden would lose her maidenhood if she answered his calls. But there are also those like Eucalyptus who ruined her image and she had been labeled as a laughingstock of Olympus. The maiden goddess who gave out her underwear and tidbits for free. She had been called a slut-closet more times than she wanted to remember and Artemis had to hide a few decades to keep the fire from stoking down. She can't even punish the thief due to Hera's protection. It was a delighted news later when she heard that the said thief was murdered by Atlas when the overgrown bat had taken a quest to free the Titan general.

"My lady?" Alexa's voice again pierced her consciousness and Artemis blinked at the direction of the former Oculatus who was looking at her strangely.

"You're not planning on turning me to a jackelope, do you my lady?" asked Alexa and Artemis laughed aloud despite the sudden big blow to her pride moments before.

"No, of course not. In a way you are right Alexa. The blood of many is in my hands, and I'm not sure I can atone for all of it or even change my ways,"

"That can be easily cured once you see the bright side of these males you are hating," said Alexa before taking a pocketwatch and looking at it frowning.

"Well aren't you hungry my lady? I hae indulged enough of your time too much already. Do you want to have breakfast?"

"I already have breakfast," said Artemis wistfully, looking at the piece of half-eaten moldy bread that had been her fare for the longest time that she can remember.

"You had to forgive my comrades for their actions," apologized Alexa looking at her food. "Percy told them to treat you well till she returned. Don't worry I will tell her what happened. Most of the Corps members doesn't like you gods very much at all,"

"Corps?" asked Artemis, confused.

"Yes, the _Atabi_ 's original and official name is the Ranger Corps or the Watch," said Alexa brightly.

"I see, what do the watch do?" asked the moon goddess.

"You know what? Why don't you have something to eat first and meet some of the funny member of the corps. Then we'll start answering your inquiries my lady,"

"I don't think that's a good idea, you just said they hate me. Remember?" reminded Artemis. Alexa merely waved it off.

"Don't fret about it my lady. The rest of the corps is out and only two are remaining behind other than me. But first things first, we have to do something with your clothes," Alexa said eyeing Artemis silver parka and hunting jeans in ruins.

"There's nothing wrong with them," Artemis blurted out and Alexa shook her head at her before approaching her too close to Artemis' liking.

"My lady, I might not mind it but others surely will if they see you wearing that parka revealing your cleavage and your stomach," said Alexa, and to emphasize her point, she traced the exposed top of the goddess' left breast that is seen despite the moon goddess' small chest sending Artemis off in a small squeak of alarm and surprise.

"You see what I mean?" Alexa asked with a smirk seeing Artemis' face flushed red in embarassment.

"Yes, yes. Did you bring extra clothes with you?" stammered the maiden goddess.

"Of course I did," smiled he former Oculatus dropping a package in front of Artemis before turning around at her.

"I will be waiting outside my lady,"

"Wait, you haven't told me how you transformed from being tomboyish to become a lady Alexa," Artemis called out. Alexa just laughed.

"We'll include that on the things that we will discuss after you are done putting that dress on,"

Artemis opened the package and her eyes widened not liking the beautiful attire one bit.

"Alexa! I can't wear this!" the moon goddess shouted.

...

...

...

Perseus tried to ignore the eyes that seem to bore on his direction as he sat at his regular chess on his English class. At his side sat Percy who is trying to coax him on defeating her at a multiplayer chess game and at the same time, distract him from his surroundings.

Ever since the disastrous entrance with Max, the school guard. Nearly every male had flirted with his best friend. The janitor, several of his male teachers, even those who had been horrible to him are being relatively nice every time Percy introduced herself as Peresus' best friend, spouting stories about how great a student Perseus is and how proud they are for being his teacher. After that, the questions were either trying to get her number, is she available, and the most bold ones. "How does a night cost?" Perseus had to control himself from grabbing a bat at the PE room and start bashing heads.

And as for the student population, the results were as Perseus had predicted. Even though he no longer planned on spreading the word of his best friend, the word spread like wildfire that Perseus had bagged a very beautiful hottie as his best friend and according to rumors, his future betrothed. Its amazing how one made up gossip of one girl could become the main rumor. Percy had told him to merely ignore it but Perseus was hurt that Percy's reputation was going downhill because of him.

"And I got your queen," Percy said triumphantly snapping Perseus off his thoughts as he looked scowling at the game.

"That's no fair, I wasn't looking," protested Perseus as he tried to push the back button off but Percy just plucked his fingers away.

"When you are in a fight, your enemy won't hesitate to take an advantage," said Percy as she watched Perseus move his pawns to threaten Percy's bishop.

"And they won't play fair either," she added as she jumped her knight between Perseus' defensive line checking his queen and rook at the same time.

"That's so unfair," Perseus protested. His best friend merely smirked.

"That's what I said a moment ago,"

"Ahem!"

Both look up at the irritated voice of Proffesor Bosmer looking sagely at them.

"As much as I enjoy seeing the intellectual game you two are playing, I had to ask you to stop since I would begin my class. Percy please return to your seat," he ordered.

Percy just winked at him as she returned the pieces to the board and Perseus went back to his chair with the others while Percy remained behind on the back chairs with the other invitees for the event. He looked at Proffesor Bosmer, he liked the teacher, he is at his late seventy's, old but still strict as hell and didn't take goofing around excusable and funny. He is married before and had two children which are now professionals but his wife died soon leaving him a widower with no money. Still he continued teaching and he's the only professor who didn't bat an eyelash at Percy.

"So I guess this is all your invites," he drawled looking at the assembled guardians and parents. "I might say good morning to you all invitees, I am glad you have come. Let's see, please state your name, child representing, work and something about the child who invited you here today. Any questions? No? Very well, Avery, you're first," beckoned Bosmer to a bald man.

And so begins the event that Perseus had been waiting and anticipating for many months. Even with Percy beside him, Perseus can't help but feel envy as he watched some of his classmates introduce their fathers in front. He had been waiting for his dad a long time, longer ever since he remembered. His mother explained that he wasn't dead when he asked.

"He's just gone Percy," his mother said to him the first time he asked. "He has gone on a very long journey to protect you. But he loved you very much,"

"Is he dead?" Perseus asked that day. His mother only smiled.

"No Percy, he's not dead, only lost at sea,"

Yes, his father's not dead but lost. Even now in his young and tender age, he can't help but feel resentment for his dad. What journey was so precious to him that he had abandoned his mother and him. His mother was the greatest mom ever. She tried raising him up as best as she can even as a single parent. She had taken into even odd jobs just to continue sending him to school. Perseus scowl must have been so visible for he felt Percy touch his hand.

"Perseus, is there something wrong?"

"N-no," the boy denied and he flinched when he saw Percy's eyes harden at his obvious lie and her grip tightened.

"Okay-okay," accepted Perseus. "I was thinking about my dad okay. Happy now?" he scowled at his friend for her penchant at butting in private affairs. Her eyes had a moment of sadness before it was hid in her usual stare of care.

"I'm sorry if you think I'm intruding Perseus but problems left alone silent have the tendency to worsen and affect the future more severely you know,"

"Like you would know," muttered Perseus and to his surprise she smiled sadly.

"Trust me, I know. I've experienced it and I don't want you to repeat my mistake alright?"

"Alright," sighed Perseus. "I just wished my dad was here, or even at least I know his name,"

"Would you be happy if he popped up out of nowhere and started living with you and your mom?" asked Percy.

"No, maybe not," shrugged the boy. "I am so used on living alone with my mother that I can't even start imagining if a father would suddenly arrive,"

"Hmm...I might say you are sounding older than you look my friend," teased Percy and Perseus rolled his eyes at her. For someone who looked very mature and beautiful, she does tend to have childhood moments of fun.

"Perseus Jackson!" Bosmer called and Percy smiled at him.

"Well that's us, or should I say maybe its just you?" Perseus merely poke his tongue at her.

"Whatever Percy, come on," he beckoned, grabbing her spare hand and leading her towards the front. Even in his excitement, Perseus can't help but notice that nearly all of the adult males in the room started to stir and follow his friend's movement.

"So, what can you tell us about your friend Mr. Jackson?" asked Bosmer the moment Perseus found himself in front. He is the only one who acted uninterested with the newcomer. Either he's just a very good actor or he doesn't care at all.

Perseus was about to open his mouth to speak when a hand touched his shoulder and he looked up at the face of Percy smiling at him.

"I'll be the one taking the questions Perseus. Stay quiet and we'll be done soon,"

"Yes Percy," muttered Perseus as he stepped back a step behind his best friend,a little bit worried that he is leaving his friend alone facing the crowd. She must have noticed his apprehension for Percy turned and smiled at him reassuringly.

"Don't worry Perseus, I promise I won't botch this up,"

"Of course Percy," smiled Perseus back in return as Percy turned her attention back to the audience.

"I know you will not,"

...

...

...

"Come on, hurry up my lady," urged Alexa as she pulled a very reluctant goddess behind her.

"If I am not wearing this infernal dress then I would surely and easily be able to keep with you," grumbled Artemis as she nearly stumbled at one of the twisting passageways hiking her skirt up to avoid face-planting on the floor.

She is wearing a white sleeveless dress that revealed Artemis' entire arms up to her shoulder and bared the rest of her upper chest. It rather revealed a part of her upper bosom showing her cleavage, making her according to the former Oculatus very sexy. Her gown cut on the sides showing her legs like pale willows. Nothing adorned her long neck too, exposing it to the world much to the moon goddess' chagrin.

If not for the fact that Alexa is somehow her only friend at this (hostile) place Artemis would have never agreed to wear the outfit unless her chastity is threatened. Still as it is, she wanted to claw the former Oculatus' hair out.

"Don't be a baby my lady," chimed Alexa happily. "That dress looks wonderful on you. I expect that you will make my two friends' jaw drop,"

"I don't want to make anyone's jaw drop," whispered the moon goddess to herself. The very thought of being displayed like a mannequin made her stomach really squeamish, especially since it is boys who will do the judging and observing.

"Oh you'll love them my lady," chided Alexa as they reached a wooden door at the end of the hallway. "Just don't forget to-!"

"HELLO!" the sound banged like a firecracker and Artemis' guide was sent sprawling as the wooden door was quickly opened.

"-smile," finished Alexa weakly in her stunned position. Artemis bent down and tried to help before two sets of hands grabbed her arms making the said goddess almost faint as she realized that it is boys pulling her. Her skin crawled and the moon goddess panicked inside as she was dragged to a fireplace. She was on the verge of emitting a very loud scream when she was deposited in front of the fire and the smell of roast beef pervaded her senses.

Blinking like an owl, the moon goddess stared at her kidnappers and saw two identical faces with red hair and smug grins. They are both tall and lanky wearing the familiar attire of the _"Atabi,"_ with brown and gray tunics with green cloaks that is thrown off at the moment. A double-scabbard with knives on them is at their hips but the most noticeable of their weapons was the massive longbows at their back.

"Good morning my lady," they said together bowing, surprising the moon goddess with the action.

"How are you-,"

"faring-,"

"this beauuuttifull morning?!"

Artemis looked at them in confusion at their rapid speaking.

"Shut up you two," reprimanded Alexa's voice and Artemis left out a breath of relief seeing her friend sat beside her. She isn't comfortable with these two males alone despite their easygoing, (and though she hated to admit it) likeable nature.

"My dear-,"

"Alexa-,"

"You look-,"

"Dazzling today!"

"Artemis meet Fred and George our resident troublemakers and pranksters," introduced Alexa to the two boys.

"Are they-,"

"Yes, they're twins," finished Alexa.

"Technically my dear you've got our names wrong," corrected one of the red-heads.

"My brother's right," pointed out the next one. "Originally our names are Gred and Forge, or that is the way our mother named us,"

"Still mother knows I'm more handsome than you," interjected the other one.

"You're dreaming! I'm much more brighter at least!"

"Handsome's better than brains. Girls like faces more than nerds,"

"You're deluded!"

"You're a cow?!"

"Are they always this noisy?" Artemis asked seeing the twins banter with one another. Alexa just shrugged.

"More or less, but they are fun having around and you could not ask for more better or loyal friends,"

"I thought they _Atabi_ hated the gods?" asked Artemis.

"They do, but these two are bright. Although we don't like the Olympian gods to be exact, our patron have you detained and not used as a torture practice. So that counts merit and questioning. Either Percy knows something we didn't and no one in the Ranger Corps questions her about it,"

"You trust an awful lot on your patron god," said the moon goddess taking a bite on the bunny shaped-rice that resembled her food. To her delight, it tastes delightful, egg yolk mixed with seasoning and meat on the rice.

"Patron goddess," corrected Alexa. "And yes, we trust her with our lives," she smiled as if remembering something fond. "Percy gave us all a reason to live away from our normal lives and even though all of us are volunteers, we are honored to be members of the Watch,"

"What does the Ranger Corps do?" asked Artemis curious now about the group.

"Well as our other name says: We watch, we observe and we intervene when things go hectic. Percy created this group when Rome fell and those who aren't content to stay at the safe haven join the Order,"

"Wait? Percy has reformed that long? Why did he, I mean she not come back? And what is this safe haven business?"

Artemis noticed Alexa wince as if she said something she shouldn't have said.

"I'm sorry my lady but it is not my place to share about that. But as for your first question, yes Percy did reform a very long time ago. As I said before, it was she and her companion who rescued me,"

"I see," nodded Artemis. She is not stupid, she knew the girl swore something and it is not her place to insist especially since it is a safe haven in the first place. It won't be safe anymore if it became common knowledge. However there is something she wanted to talk about that really caught her attention.

"Can you tell me about Percy?" requested Artemis and to her surprise, Alexa smiled at her mischievously.

"My,my, my lady aren't you the interested one?" she chided and Artemis blushed at the meaning of her words.

"That's not what it meant, I'm just curious about her," explained Artemis though inwardly she tried not to think and compare the beautiful girl she met for a moment before to the lanky god that she toyed with centuries before.

"Curious huh?" quirked Alexa in amusement. "That's one way of rephrasing interested,"

"Really?" two voices chimed and Artemis groaned seeing the twins appear beside her.

"You are-,"

"interested-,"

"in Percy?" they asked with disbelief in their faces.

"That would be-,"

"impossible since-,"

"Percy refused anyone who tried-,"

"to woo her,"

"Is that true?" Artemis pointed her question at Alexa who nodded in agreement.

"Yes, our lady haven't taken any lovers despite the abundance of them,"

"I see," muttered the goddess though she wondered at the poisonous feeling of a boy holding the beautiful girl she saw before she fainted. Seeing her dreamy expression, Alexa smiled.

"Maybe that you are now here my lady, our patron would finally consider to open her heart to someone," she suggested. Again, Artemis blushed, refusing to meet their eyes.

"He still hates me after everything I've done to her before,"

"Nonsense my lady. I bet she already forgave you," offered Fred. Despite her reservations on males, Artemis can't help but smile at the red-head.

"Thanks for the support Gred, you're not bad...for a male,"

"I know, I know," proclaimed the twin with a mixture of self-importance and pride. Alexa merely rolled her eyes at them.

"So Alexa, you haven't yet told me how you are saved by Percy," reminded Artemis. "And so does the explanation of what transformed you from part-boy attire to this beautiful maiden in front of me now,"

"Hear, hear," the twins hollered and Artemis laughed seeing the former Oculatus hiss at them in warning like a cat.

"Well, its not easy my lady," explained the girl clasping her hands tightly. "I am pretty sure I wanted to die when the Reaper seeded me. I was broken, it stole my virginity in the most hideous of ways and made sure that I would mother a monster," her voice broke a bit and Artemis laid a hand on her shoulder as tears flowed.

"It destroyed me. The knowledge that I am what I am due to my weakness and inability to protect myself. If only I was stronger then I would have succeeded on stopping it from claiming me. And that was when I saw her," she smiled brightly at the goddess.

"She saved me that day, she picked me up, a corpse, a useless waste mothering monsters stuck in a tower. She noticed me in a way that I have never been noticed before. She cleaned me up, gave me a home and now a purpose. She gave me the chance for a second life to make the world a better place and cleansed my system of the filth that are planted in me,"

Alexa looked at Artemis and the moon goddess could see the admiration in her face.

"You asked me my lady what I could tell about Percy? What I saw in her that day that made me follow her, I will tell you. She had been my inspiration, my looks my way of life and bearing. For on that day my lady, I saw someone I could follow. And out of all the gods that I have met before, she is the only one... I could call queen,"

"Alexa thank you," a voice said at her back sounding like the familiar bells on water and Artemis' breath hitched as the others call out in greeting, leaving her on her sit as they flocked the source of the voice.

Willing her neck move, Artemis stood up and slowly turned her heartbeat going faster and she lost control of her hair color returning it to its silver one back as she stared at the beautiful face looking back at her. Artemis tried to say something but all that came out was a gasp and she can't understand why her heart is throbbing like mad as the girl stepped on her personal space touching her face with her right hand and her pale shoulder with her left. Emerald eyes met silver ones and Percy smiled at her.

"Hello Arty, you look rather nice," the slight teasing snapped on Artemis and all she saw was the mischievous and lanky young man before and not the girl in front of her. Old instincts kicking in, Artemis did the only thing girls do when someone touched them without their consent.

She slapped the girl in front of her...hard!

...

...

...

 **HOPE YA LIKE IT READERS, ITS 6K WORDS AND ITS TIRING...PLEASE REVIEW SOON,THANKS FOR THE NEVER ENDING SUPPORT.**

 **PS: I LOVE MY CRAZINESS.**


	24. Cause I Can't Help It

Chapter Twenty-Three

 _"Love is faithful, Love is kind. Love held no records of wrong and it forgives,"_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _The world was old, the mountains cold,_

 _and the world's fire is ashen fold._

 _No songs run on stream or dell,_

 _no life is found on Ea's well._

 _The Daughter found, family formed,_

 _the mountain fall, the prophecy stormed._

 _Moon will love and oath will broke,_

 _sacrifice made, doom shall awoke._

 _The Watch shall end,_

 _and the Guard will bend._

 _Hunt shall fall,_

 _death will recall._

 _The Fates had said and it will pass,_

 _doom driven love, mourn for what it was._

 _But love shall endure, through countless seas,_

 _a heart she will share two lovers with ease._

 _The battle won, but price must pay,_

 _and rid the world, the neutral gray._

 _Together they shall see the final hail,_

 _and leave forever, together they will sail._

 _For love shared three hearts will bound,_

 _neither Fate can stop the promise sound._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

Zoe for the hundredth time can't help but held out her hand in front of her face as she lay on her bed looking appreciatively at the ring on her fingers. In the bright light outside of the dawn that shone through her tent, the jewelry on her fingers glittered like diamonds showing the effort made by its creator as it radiated its beauty. Smiling to herself, Atlas' daughter can't help but giggle.

 _"I'm now engaged to the future king of the sea,"_ the thought repeated itself again and again at Zoe's head.

What the heir of the ocean surprised her and at the same time gave her relief. For many years since he had started sneaking to meet her on Hunt's camp, she never realized that it was because he liked her. Every time she asked why he risked his hide and skin to a fate worse than death if Artemis found out their little friendship, he always made an excuse that it was all because she reminded him of his brother or it is a great place to escape the politicking of the sea and avoid his father who is adamant at finding him a queen. She didn't realize that she's the reason he's coming for.

She comforted him at these times as he bemoaned the fact that he's going to be forced to marry somebody he doesn't love. Never did she expect that she's the one he would choose, Zoe may hate males but she isn't against the idea of marriage when someone pledged their life to a woman forever. Of course in the norm of the current world today, marriage is more like an official term that you can sleep with the girl many times you like and divorce her later once you get tired of her.

It was these very reason that the numbers of the Hunt have drastically blown the recent years that recruits are almost unnumbered. Ranging to a mind-blowing two hundred once. It was fun for all of them that time. They almost had their own little town going on with their numbers and further signs of increasing even more at least until those cursed _Atabi'_ or green ones came around. Recruitment immediately dropped to zero and the Hunt was slowly whittled away by death toll until they are a mere thirty, all battle-hardened after seeing their numbers reduce to this. And that was the reason for Zoe's problem and fear.

She knew that other than Atalanta, the rest of the Hunt would not take too kindly for her happy news of being betrothed as a princess-consort of Atlantis. Not to mention the things that the moon goddess would do to her once she found out that she broke her oath of consorting with men. They wouldn't understand if she explained her feelings that she can't live without the cheeky sea god with his arrogant attitude. If she was lucky, Artemis would let her spontaneously combust giving her a quick death and wipe her ashes off. If she was not, they would nail her to a cross and leave her hanging in the middle of the forest where she would be pecked by birds and slowly eaten by animals.

Artemis did it once when one of the girls broke her oath and she didn't even bat an eye when the crows pecked her eyeballs out. Now that Zoe thought about it, she can't help but feel nausea and bile rise on her throat as she remembered merely standing there in approval as the girl begged them to help her. The others merely smiled sadistically and only one or two looked away, unable to look at the hideous scene.

Unable to help herself, Zoe abandoned her bed and ran to the bathroom of her tent emptying her stomach as the memory threatened to override her senses. And just her luck, the tent flap open and she could hear Atalanta's smirk a mile away as the former hero saw her unfortunate state.

"Well, well my friend," said Atalanta in a teasing voice outside the bathroom. "Don't tell me now you're pregnant," Zoe nearly dropped the toothbrush she is holding at the hero's words.

"What?! You're out of your mind Atalanta," hissed Zoe and the former hero just laughed it off as she crashed on Zoe's bed.

"You reacted like a mother hen Zoe, makes me wonder if what I said was true," she continued looking at the scowling face of Zoe who emerged from the bathroom.

"What brings you here Atalanta?!"

"What? Can't I just visit my best friend since Phoebe is becoming unbearable with all her death threats,"

"Right? And you so love messing with me," sighed Zoe as she filled two cups of coffee at her bedside table and gave one to Atalanta.

"You really make nice coffee my friend," said Atalanta with a contented smile as she took in the sweet aroma of the hot brew. "If only you are as good at it as cooking then I would visit here every hour,"

"I'll take that as a compliment," said Zoe in satisfaction as she drank her own cup. "I have learned from the best after all,"

"Ahhh...so will he visit again today?" asked Atalanta, looking pointedly at Zoe. There is no question on who she meant by "him".

"No," Zoe answered setting her cup down. "He is dealing with some minor gods of the sea, apparently unrest is spreading on the ocean faster than Poseidon thought and he is needing all hands on duty to perform and evaluate the problems,"

"I see," nodded Atalanta. "Isn't that topic supposed to be addressed by the council?" she asked.

"Normally yes, but Triton told me that Zeus waved off the unrest of the minor gods as rumors and nothing more during the last solstice and he flatly refused to have it even investigated due to the loss of his fame and reputation,"

"Stupid git," Atalanta grimaced."He'd rather see the world burn than lose his throne,"

"I know," agreed Zoe sadly. "I still can't get over of what happened at Cassandra and Percy during the party," Atalanta just nodded her head. It was a sore point for both of them and nearly rest of the Hunt. Though most of its members didn't like the girl for pledging herself on a male, when Artemis told them the story they are distraught of the grim fate that happened to her. Artemis cried when she told the story and if not for the fact that Heracles was safely and soundly tucked on Olympus, the Hunt would have made him a pincushion by now.

However as for Atalanta, the former hero alone has been privy of Zoe's relationship with Triton. It happened a few years after the failed hunt with the Oculatus. With Diana emotionally and psychologically wrecked after the close shaves with the Reaper, the Hunt has been stuck nearby a beach in an effort to liven their future goddess again. Triton never one to miss opportunities visited Zo nearly twenty-four seven and if not for the fact that Zoe's tent was at the middle of the camp where sneaking is nearly impossible, he would have elected on sleeping on the cot beside her bed than returning to the sea.

Still it was a near miss when Atalanta happened upon Zoe teaching Triton how to make a sand castle a few miles away from the camp. It was still a fresh memory for Zoe and a very remembable one at that. She had forgotten her promise on replacing the former hero on watch duty that night and apparently her friend had taken initiative on trying to find her. And that's how Atalanta found out. Triton fed up with Zoe's bad teaching skills had coaxed her to a piggyback ride on him. Both froze in fear and no small amount of alarm when the beautiful girl caught them laughing and teasing one another.

Zoe was halfway decided on urging Triton to run to the sea and taking her with him when Atalanta merely smiled and told them everything is alright before returning to the camp. That event of course started the deep friendship between Zoe and Atalanta. The girl had been her close confidant and she understood that Atalanta did not really adhere to the traditions of the Hunt. She didn't hate males after all marrying one many years before. The Hunt had been her only option of escape when Zeus started fancying her.

"What's that on your finger?!" Atlanta's voice demanded and Zoe flinched as she immediately tried to put her right hand on her pocket. However Atalanta caught it and held the hand in front of her face showing the glittering ring on her hand. Zoe sweated as she watched Atalanta's blank expression. Deep friendship with Triton is one thing, but being engaged with him is another.

Zoe wondered if her friend would chain her up and drag her to Artemis squealing and wailing for planning to break her oath when the former hero squealed in giddy happiness and before Zoe knew it, she was engulfed in a bear hug that she was sure have broken a rib.

"Atalanta can't breathe," wheezed Atlas' daughter as the former hero let go smiling sheepishly before catching up her hand again and looking at the ring admirably.

"Congratulations on your engagement! It's just so beautiful," she sighed admirably on the ring. "You are so lucky Zoe, I've never seen a god so smitten or so patient on courting a person if the time table of the day you told me he rescued you was right,"

"I didn't even know it was a courtship," grumbled Zoe. Atalanta merely laughed it off.

"You're just a bit naive my friend. That can be expected of course being in the Hunt where boy topics are strictly prohibited," she said understandingly.

"You're not angry?" Zoe asked as Atalanta examined the ring closely.

"Of course not," scoffed Atalanta looking at her in disbelief. "Why would you think that?" she asked. Zoe merely shrugged.

"You're my best friend Zoe and I wanted to see you find happiness in life. Though I wager Artemis would be furious once she knows. You had to leave with Triton permanently to the sea when the time comes,"

"I know," said Zoe sadly. "Will you come with me?" she asked looking at the former hero. Atalanta just laughed.

"You and I both know my answer to that my friend,"

"I see...thank you for accepting me Atalanta," Zoe hugged the former hero and Atalanta returned the gesture.

"You're welcome sister, and congratulations. You'll make a fine queen one day,"

...

...

...

Artemis watched horror-struck and frozen as Percy touched the cheek she had slapped. It is red and raw and Artemis was pretty sure it hurts a lot. She is not holding back after all. The moon goddess didn't know what came over her, why she struck her. She is a woman is she not? Confusion ripped through her very being questioning her actions.

"Well that hurts," said Percy sadly as she walked past the stunned daughter of Leto going to a nearby sink pulling a wet rag and pressing it on her cheek. Alexa, Fred and George are stunned and waiting as if an explosion is happening.

Artemis can't help but turn and look at her acquaintance. Even with her back turned she is very beautiful. Dressed in a red tank top showing off her midriff and ripped jeans, she even put Aphrodite to shame. Her beauty was as if born in light and grace flowed through her every movement that even gods found impossible to imitate. Her curves are showing on her attire and for the first time in her life, Artemis was attracted to a woman.

"P-Percy?" whimpered the goddess fearing her reaction as she took one slow step after another to the turned goddess who didn't look back at her. Her smell was like fresh juniper and grass and Artemis' senses eroded.

"Percy, I-I'm sorry," continued Artemis as she finally braved the last few feet and clutched the turned person on her waist, her slender hands encircling her. She could feel Percy stiffening at her touch.

"Artemis," she acknowledged and the moon goddess could sense the confusion on her voice as if she wasn't sur what to make of her.

"I missed you," admitted Artemis softly as she placed her head on Percy's back. "Why didn't you contact me when you reformed?"

"Should I my lady?" asked Percy and Artemis can't help but feel the pang of hurt clawing at her heart as she used the formal way of addressing her. "I didn't seem to find any reason why should I?"

"Aren't we friends Percy?"

"Really? Are we my lady?" asked the girl as she faced the moon goddess and Artemis for the first time beheld her face.

She looked so beautiful and ethereal that she was sure male gods and mortals would be clamoring for her hand. Even with the red bruise on her right cheek, she still looked very desirable. She is a half a head taller than Artemis and the moon goddess had to look up a bit to hold her emerald eyes on her silver ones.

"We parted as friends Percy," reminded Artemis. "I-I wanted you back," Artemis finally admitted. "You are my only male friend and I didn't want you gone. I'm really sorry about Cassandra," Percy's eyes softened and a faint smile touched her lips.

"Your beauty did not diminish my lady and I might say that these silver hair looked much better than your auburn ones,"

"Call me Artemis Percy,"

"No, my lady. You told me once not to use that name in front of you. I had no desire on being your personal mouse and pet again my lady," said Percy.

Artemis' heart was nearly rend in two as she was reminded of her past actions. With every word Percy said, Artemis inwardly flinched. She knew there is no excuse on being a cruel goddess. Now her actions are costing her, her future and she wanted to go back in time to claw and bite every part of the past Artemis to stop her ways.

"I see," muttered Artemis sadly tears on her eyes letting Percy go. "It seems that I can't even be the friend you want or need,"

"My lady?"

"Percy, I'm really sorry for everything. About me being a total bitch and making you my personal slave and punching bag," she breathed deeply as if making a heavy decision before sighing out silver-eyes filled with grim determination.

"As a recompense, I will do anything you want. On the River Styx I swear!"

"And I don't accept it!" Percy's voice snapped catching Artemis off guard. She couldn't believe Percy refused her, she had offered everything. Does he really hate her so?

"Percy, please. I'm really sorry, what do you want me to do?" Artemis asked, tears on her eyes. "I need you again for reasons I cannot fathom! You're like a burning fire in my system that I cannot remove. Please Percy don't push me away again! Do to me what you want, let me lose my oath of maidenhood to a boy and make me a slave but please don't leave me behind," begged the moon goddess and she bent her knees and began to crawl at Percy's feet.

"Please Percy, don't leave me," she begged.

"Arty," the woman's voice soothed and Artemis felt a pair of strong arms gripping her and pulling her up. Emerald eyes meeting her silver ones again.

"Don't say that Arty," whispered Percy touching the moon goddess' cheek. Artemis can't help but melt at the touch. Her hands are so soft and smooth that Artemis wanted them to hold her forever.

"I won't make you do the things you are telling me to do but I-I forgive you my friend," said Percy embracing the tear-stained goddess.

"Thank you Percy, thank you," whimpered Artemis blushing despite her tears as she admired the woman's body. Artemis is no slouch and is also a great beauty. But compared to the woman in front of her is like comparing a weed to a flower.

"Come on Arty, sit down and be calm," urged Percy as she led a still stifling goddess back to the fire where the others are seated. Artemis reverted her head seeing the amused looks of Alexa and Fred. Have they guessed how much she desired the other woman?

Artemis sat down as Percy began to take her cooking ingredients, placing a pan on the fire. She can't help but gaze at her friend as she began to mix eggs and prepare bacon, dressing them on egg yolk. Potatoes are mashed and cut to pieces with a knife and Artemis vaguely noticed that she is the only one not working as the others helped to prepare the meal. Her attention was at Percy or mostly at her beauty. Her hair is like shining in the moonlight despite the morning and every time she moved, her curves are being even more pronounced. Every part of her is distracting, her face (obviously), her slender limbs, her curves and gods forbid her enticing belly button that seemed to draw all the moon goddess' attention.

Finding it little harder to gulp, as Artemis found herself slowly undressing her with her mind, she focused on thinking what happened to her a few seconds ago. It had been like madness stirred within her and fear so great at being rejected by her. She wanted her for the first time and not in a friendly way. Gods she is so confused. It is like a burning fire scalding her veins, the moment Percy appeared and its so horribly wrong. She is a woman for gods sake. Yet Artemis for the first time in her immortal life wanted to bring her screaming and moaning to a bed.

Kicking the ugly thought off her head, Artemis whimpered inwardly. She felt sick of thinking about Percy that way. She had just been barely forgiven, why in the world would she even consider loving Artemis. Not to mention that she is already a girl and with beauty like that, would have countless suitors. Many much more better than Artemis could ever aspire to be.

"The Watch to Artemis, heloooooo you there?" Fred's voice echoed like a gong inside the moon goddess' brain and Artemis blinked in confusion seeing a plate of potatoes, eggs and bacon dangling in front of her. Immediately Artemis' whimpered loudly as the smell made her stomach gurgle. Barely had she smelled food this nice. Her mouth watered.

"Wha-what's this?" asked Artemis as she accepted the food.

"Breakfast of course, unless you wished to give it to me on which I would be more than happy to accept," smirked Fred suggestively making Artemis pull her food away.

"No thank you very much, but I would prefer if it landed on my stomach," harrumphed the moon goddess making everyone laugh.

Despite being a male, Artemis can't help but like the red-head. There's something about his character that made him likeable despite his quirks. Still smiling, Artemis looked at the small group around her. They are laughing and joking, Fred and George are busy arguing about something though not intense. Alexa was laughing at something Percy said to her. All in all, the atmosphere was like that of the Hunt she had. Only the fact that Percy didn't seem to fully smile every time her lips curved. The food was finished rather quickly and while the others busied themselves on cleaning and washing the utensils, Percy beckoned for Artemis to follow her.

...

...

...

The moon goddess never realized that where she is staying was in fact a complex cave system when they passed many stalactites and stalagmites as Percy led her outside. From where she was imprisoned to where she ate, the design was like that of a house interior that Artemis never realized the fact that she was in a cave. Passing another curve leading upward, Artemis was temporarily blinded as they reached the exit. Her godly powers surged again through her veins and her symbol of power automatically regenerated on her hand.

"You're not planning on shooting me are you?" asked Percy as they stepped out of the mountainside to a meadow where a waterfall cascaded. Green trees and vegetation littered its sides feeding a herd of deer and a couple of bunnies frolicking around the grass.

"No," answered Artemis as she watched Percy sat on a stone beside the river in a meditative state. Her back was turned to the moon goddess and Artemis can't help but imagine how easy it would be to just pounce on her and claim her here and now.

"I'm bringing you to Olympus Percy,"

"Really?"

"Yes,"

"And why would I go with you?" asked the girl looking back at her with a faint smirk.

"You're a threat Percy, an unknown god that had no fealty to Olympus," answered Artemis. "I'm sorry,"

"I see, so that's how it is," said Percy sadly. "Your loyalty to your father Arty is very admirable. Though you already know what he will do once I set foot on Olympus,"

"You'll under be my protection,"

"Can you guarantee that my lady?" asked Percy though her tone already sounded that she knew the answer.

"I...can't," admitted the moon goddess. Artemis knew inside that Zeus barely held affection to his children. If his throne was in anyway threatened, Artemis believed that her father would not hesitate to murder them for the sake of his seat as king of the gods.

"Have you ever heard of the wild gods my lady?" asked Percy taking strands of grass that littered the ground weaving them on her hand.

"It's Artemis, Percy," reminded the moon goddess.

"Wild gods are supposed to be the opposite of everything that resembles your kind, the gods created by Chaos. Wherein you are born with domains and specific powers, the wild gods lived for their namesake...wild. They had no specific powers and are the freeiest beings in Ea," Percy looked at Artemis sadly.

"My father was one,"

"I thought your father's Poseidon?" asked Artemis.

"No, Poseidon adopted me and gave me a family. For that I would always be grateful and they will always be my family. However my real father was Romulus, the wolf,"

"Never heard of him," Artemis admitted. To her surprise, Percy left out a bark of laughter.

"Of course you won't. Wild gods are meant to be unknown, you can say to a tree that its a tree once and you ma acknowledge it as a tree and pass it a million times without looking. It is the same with the wild gods,"

"I'm confused,"

"I know," There was silence for a while before Artemis plucked the courage to ask the question that had been bothering her.

"Percy, why did you form the _Atabi_? They are attacking my hunters and the other demigods. Are you my enemy?"

"It depends on your perspective Arty. There is a war coming, you are familiar with the Great Prophecy right?"

"Yes," Artemis admitted though inside she was reeling in alarm. The Great Prophecy was a closely hidden secret only known to the Olympian Council. If Percy knows it, who knows how many gods also knew.

"Its coming sooner than you think," said Percy still weaving the blades of grass with her hands. "You need to warn the Olympians of the danger. Your enemy is rising again,"

"Who is it? And how did you know all of this?" demanded the moon goddess. To her surprise Percy laughed again.

"Typical of you Arty. You need to learn on reigning that demanding tongue of yours. That will cause you more enemies than friends,"

"You dare to-,"

"Yes I dare Arty!" snapped Percy. "Can't you see I'm helping you survive? If not for the fact that there are two more wars coming after this one more terrible than the last, I wouldn't even bother helping you,"

"So you're on our side?" asked Artemis.

"I'm on the side of life Arty. You gods have made such a mess of things that I am here to clean it all up. The Watch will fulfill its duty and you will need us for the coming war,"

"Percy..."

"Arty," sighed the girl as she laid down her weaving. "You need to change your way of thinking Arty. You can't play the judge anymore on people. What you stand for I really respect, but what you are doing is wrong. You can't kill males for fun,"

Artemis visage hardened. How dare this girl lecture her about her views, males are disgusting pigs that needed to be eradicated. The world would be a better place for women without them. How dare he looked down upon her? She is an Olympian, the ruling council of he gods. She is the leader, not the follower. She had to prove it to her.

"Again Percy I'm sorry. But I really need to bring you to Olympus. Father will judge you,"

"And there's no way to change your mind?" asked Percy laying down her intricately woven boat of leaves on the water.

"No,"

"I see," Percy dusted off her pants looking at Artemis her hair billowing. "Like father, like daughter. I'm sorry my lady,"

And before Artemis could react, a heavy brass metal thingy was flying towards her head. Ducking in time, Artemis dodged the projectile but was unaware of the upcoming saxe knife that went straight to her neck. Knowing that she's dead unless she blocked, Artemis lifted her bow for cover and her eyes watered as she heard the familiar snap of wood as her symbol of power for the second time snap in half. There was a sweeping move below her feet and the moon goddess can't help but give off a cry as she landed on her back losing her footing. A sharp blade was pressed to her throat and Artemis let her body go limp.

"Yield my lady," said Percy calmly holding a small knife on her neck.

"How-How did you do that?" asked Artemis breathing heavily. The moves are so fluid and fast that she barely had time to move and dodge.

"Practice my lady. So are you still taking me to Olympus or I shall personally send you to Tartarus?" asked Percy.

"Why did it come to this Percy?" asked Artemis looking at Percy's beautiful face her face in tears. She felt hurt, confused. Why is her body lusting after this person in front of her? They barely met, she didn't even know why in the world he became a she. Yet she fought her, why can't she just be angry and kill this wild god?

"What do you mean?" Percy looked at her in confusion.

"Y-you're my friend. Why is this happening?" moaned Artemis clasping her hands in her face. Desire is threatening to overwhelm her senses and her nerves are burning. She wanted to claim her so much that resisting was becoming quite painful.

"Ar-Arty are you okay?" asked Percy looking at the bawling goddess on the forest floor. "I'm sorry if I hurt you too much,"

"You don't understand," bemoaned Artemis sitting up still puffy from crying.

"Understand what?" asked Percy in confusion.

"This?" Artemis can't hold it anymore longer. Better now or never.

Taking advantage of Percy's lack of preparation, Artemis pounced like a wildcat capturing Percy's lips on her own. Gods she felt like she was on fire and the only one who could relieve that was this beautiful goddess her lips are capturing. She tasted like cinammon and Artemis wanted more. Taking advantage of her surprise, Artemis pushed her to the ground her lips never leaving hers as she pinned her arms above her head. Gods she wanted her, consequences be damned.

"Arty please-," Artemis did not let her continue. With her left hand holding her wrists in place. Her left immediately went below her red shirt going straight to her right breast kneading it harshly.

"Aaarttttty!" screamed Percy in fear and pain at Artemis' fevered kisses and that scream cut through like a sword through Artemis' lust filled mind.

Rising up, the moon goddess breath came in frantic gasps as she looked at the girl who was covering her body with her hands shivering and...

 _"Crying? What did I do? Oh gods help me. What have I done?"_ Artemis thought as she looked at Percy crawling away to the pool washing her body as if washing clean the filth off her body.

"Percy..."

"P-please...st-stay away," stammered the girl as she backed away from the moon goddess. "D-don't hurt me! Y-you're like them!"

 _"Them?"_ Artemis thought in confusion. The woman looked like her every time she is visited in her dreams by the Reaper.

"I'm sorry Percy,"

"Stay away!"

"I can't!"

"Please!"

"I can't!"

"Why?!"

"Because I have fallen for you okay?!" shouted Artemis. There she finally said it. Gods now she felt complete after saying it.

"W-what?"

"I-I've fallen in love with you Percy..." admitted the moon goddess as she finally broke down sobbing uncontrollably on the forest floor.

"Gods I'm so crazy that I've fallen for you despite not even knowing you,"

"Arty...,"

"Don't leave me...please,"

"I won't," muttered Percy as she sat beside Artemis holding her as the moon goddess cried.

"I'm so sorry Percy. I'm so sorry. I can't help it,"

"You're forgiven...Arty," muttered Percy kissing her brow trying not to flinch as Artemis' hands involuntarily went to her curves again.

"Just...be gentle,"

...

...

...

"This is all going horribly wrong," muttered Romulus as he watched the moon goddess kissing her daughter forcefully again.

"There's nothing we can do my friend," Order said beside him.

"That's my daughter she is forcing herself into, Order!" spat Romulus. "I would not stand idly by while my daughter is made into a toy of satisfaction of some lovestruck virgin goddess!"

"The fates have spoken, what can we do?" asked Order as he watched the scene. "The moon goddess' love is genuine and ordained, and she will need it for the pain she will experience soon,"

"But she doesn't love the moon goddess my friend," whined Romulus. "She still loved Cassie which I am more than happy to remind is ready to be sent back very soon," the wolf emphasized the word "very" greatly.

"Yes, but she will face trials soon and if she will break, then we can do nothing about it,"

"Why my daughter my friend?" asked Romulus sadly. "Why her? All she wanted was to love and be loved,"

"And she will," answered Order as Artemis claimed her mouth again. "She will, and a sacrifice must be made because of it,"

"Promise me that,"

"I promise,"

...

...

...

Steel springs of fate interlocked in force as the two lay there on the grass. One filled with love and one with doubt.

,...

...

,...

 **YEAH SO ITS DONE. GUYSS PLEASE, NO CRUDE LANGUAGE IN THE REVIEW. MY CONFIDENCE IS FLIMSY ALREADY, DONT BARK TOO MUCH FOR I AM EAST TO GET SCARED,**

 **PS: SORRY...**


	25. It Goes On

Chapter Twenty-Four

 _"Love finds a way,"_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _"Awake my friend, it is time you must wake," Artemis watched as the wolf nudged impatiently the sleeping figure lying on a pile of volcanic dust._

 _Around her, the place reeked of death and slime while far away the river Lethe shimmered. One of the rivers in Tartarus that can deceive the damned that is cast there. Thirsty and hungry beyond belief, souls condemned here would risk the river waters and end up as mindless shades walking around uselessly until a monster tore them apart._

 _"Where am I?" the sleeping figure asked and Artemis can't help but gasp as he recognized Percy's face many,many years before. The black hair, the lanky figure, all of them._

 _"Tartarus of course," scoffed the wolf as it watched Percy wobble back to his feet._

 _"Am I dead?"_

 _"No, you're happy and alive. Of course you're dead!"_

 _"Cassie, Heracles," Percy moaned clutching his head. "Cassie, where is she?"_

 _"How am I supposed to know?" asked the wolf with a miffed voice as if annoyed by his questions._

 _"I need to get to her! How do I get out of here?"_

 _"What part of you are dead don't you get?" asked the wolf as if it is having a headache. "You had to wait until you reform,"_

 _"I need to get out of here!" insisted the second son of the sea and Artemis watched amused as he tripped on a spore._

 _"Be careful, those spores will hatch monsters once they're riled," warned the wolf._

 _"The way out! Where is it? Why do you care and who are you anyway?"_

 _"Finally! A useful question. Took you long enough to ask it. Long ago I am known through many names. But you can call me Dovah,"_

 _"Why are you here?"_

 _"Tsk2x, all demands and no thank you for dragging your sorry ass off that lava pit. Just like your father," said the wolf._

 _"What lava pit and you know my father?" asked the god._

 _"For the first question, the lava pit is a few meters at your left, not that left. The other left! And yes I know your father. He sent me here to teach you you heritage,"_

 _"I see," muttered Percy as he glanced at the rickety bridge over the boiling lake of lava that Dovah pointed to him._

 _"You know what? Forget it, I hate all this talk and speech, I'm just going to show you," said the wolf exasperated._

 _"Show me what?- HEY!" Percy looked in alarm as the wolf bit his leg and his entire form immediately began to shiver._

 _"What did you do to me?" Percy demanded as he looked in panic at his changing form._

 _"Showing you, your true self," said the wolf smugly as Percy's body transformed to a girl._

 _Artemis watched in awe at the massive changes and she knew that she wouldn't have known Percy at all if her eyes changed too. She was still admiring the confusing change when a hand gripped her wrist and she looked in alarm at the hooded face of the Reaper standing beside her._

...

...

...

It was supposed to be a simple normal night for Janessa. It was her turn on being the sentinel of the Hunt's camp and she didn't like it one bit. Artemis was gone too long. It had been three days since the goddess made the solo hunt for those accursed _Atabi'_ and she haven't come back yet. The others despite their liutenant's reassurances that the goddess would be back soon are becoming restless. And for good reason to.

Ever since the last five years, monsters are becoming more clever than normal, attacking not in ones and twos but entire groups that may rise to at least twenty. Under normal circumstances, the Hunt didn't fear this numbers, especially with their goddess around. The only time that their patron was unmatched was the time when that defective Centurion crashed uninvited to their camp and they need the help of male gods to subdue it.

Kicking her thoughts away, Janessa focused on watching. The camp was seated at the edge of a large cliff with a buff of steep fall. A narrow one-man wide footwalk from the edge of the mountain below is the only way to access the camp. Two sentries are stationed to watch this path every time. Opting that is in plain sight and have no cover, any attacking army would be easy target for the Hunters if someone even dared to attack them.

This kind of strategem was one of the many quirks that their patron have changed. Long ago she would have elected that the best place to camp was the most comfortable area but now she is choosing the best defendable. In a way it is a nice improvement despite being tedious sometimes. Janessa shook her head to focus on her job.

Staring ahead at empty space, she can't help but sigh seeing the large bright lights of the city. She is a girl from New Jersey and is a daughter of Aphrodite. Like most demigods, she is a cast off and it seems she is included in the long list of "forgotten demigods" that the gods neglected to claim. It is lucky that she found the hunt. Being a daughter of the love goddess, she is pretty of course and have been a moment away of being raped by street gangs one day when she walked back from school and have been saved by a couple of green cloaked strangers wearing massive bows.

Just when she was about to say thanks, the two immediately made a dash for it when the Hunt arrived and took her in. Later did she know that those who saved her are _Atabi'_ and they are preventing the Hunt from saving more girls like her.

Gripping her bow tighter on her hand, Janessa focused on watching the black clouds. She joined the Hunt to prevent more girls like her from falling at the same fate. Those males are pigs and they deserved to be roasted. And as for the _Atabi'_ well they're on her hit list and she would make sure to kill those interlopers who would stop them from saving many more women's lives.

Apparently Janessa was so busy thinking and mulling her thoughts that she never saw the large silent figure silently gliding in the sky with talons outstretched. There was a loud roar and the hunter barely craned her neck when she felt large claws piercing her ribs and she felt blood on her mouth as she felt weightless falling in the air.

...

...

...

"Oh goddess, accept my offering," muttered Perseus as he threw one of the strange gold coins that Percy have given to him yesterday on the small mist that he had pumped on the sink of his bathroom. He didn't understand the words Percy taught him but it is free communication despite its weirdness, so Perseus is not complaining.

"Show me Percy," mumbled Perseus after making sure that the bathroom door was locked. Percy made it abundantly clear to him that this type of messaging is extremely confidential and secret.

Immediately the rainbow shimmered and Perseus gulped as the image changed showing Percy alright. However she is wearing nothing but a plain white bra while crouching over a waterside. Perseus blinked, thanking whatever deity there is that his best friend was turning her back to him. He isn't sure how he would react seeing her frontal privates.

"Percy!" the boy called out and as he expected, the girl blushed red as she turned to him, her eyes widening before her hands covered her body.

"Perseus how long have you been watching?!" she demanded immediately dunking in the water so that only her neck and head remained seen.

"Just now. Are you alright?" asked Perseus noticing her baggy eyes and red marks on her neck.

"I'm fine, just a rough day," waved the girl off before forcing a smile on her face.

"So you've learned how to message this way, congratulations,"

"It's easy. And thankfully its free," smiled Perseus sheepishly.

"Not really, hey have you lost any of the coins I gave you?"

"Nope, I've shown them to the landlady and she told me they belong to Ancient Greeks. Where did you get them?"

"I collected them. It's called drachmas and for pity's sake, don't lose them Perseus. They come in handy for certain transactions,"

"I don't understand," frowned Perseus, Percy merely laughed.

"I'll tell you more next time. Just promise me you won't lose them,"

"I promise,"

"I'll hold you to that Perseus," smiled Percy her golden hair shimmering in the water making her look ethereal. "So, how's school?"

"It's great," Perseus smiled brightly remembering the grade he just received from his teachers. "My professors gave me a ninety plus on that project that you came with. I've never got a grade so high on English before. And before I forgot, some teachers are asking me how to contact you," said Perseus.

"I see," said the girl, a slight frown marring her features. "And what did you say?"

Perseus merely grinned as he fondly remembered the memory of his professors cornering him and interrogating him where to find his best friend.

"I told them to shove off and beat it!" Percy laughed and Perseus can't help but be proud seeing his friend approving of his actions.

"I wish I could have seen their expressions. I bet they are funny?"

"Yep, some of them looked like their ears have malfunctioned or worse," grinned Perseus remembering the look of disbelief his teachers had at his blunt reply.

"Thank you Perseus. I'm not sure I have the heart to turn down more suitors at this time," smiled Percy at him.

"My pleasure, but where are you anyway?" asked Perseus staring at her surroundings through the mist taking note of the waters she is dipped in. "Is that the beach? Are you on a vacation?"

"Not exactly," Perseus noticed her grimacing a bit. "More like calming down an old friend who is too attached for her own good to me.

"Oh, a suitor you approved of?" asked Perseus. It didn't surprise him that Percy had a boyfriend. With a beauty like hers, its not exactly uncommon.

"Something like that," sighed the girl. "It's a bit complicated Perseus,"

"Eh? If you want you can tell me you know," offered the boy sitting on the floor looking at his best friend. "My mother always said that problems shared are problems halved,"

"She sounded like a smart woman," grinned Percy.

"She is," Perseus agreed, remembering fondly his mother who is waiting for him back at New York.

"It's complicated Perseus," said the girl. "You are too young to understand yet, maybe later when you are older then I would tell you,"

"Promise?"

"Of course," smiled the girl. "It would be a lesson for you too later,"

"Thanks for the talk Percy. Now I need to bathe," excused Perseus and Percy nodded in agreement.

"You better hurry Perseus, or else you would be late again," a wry grin attached to Perseus' at her words remembering his strict instructors.

"You don't have to remind me," Percy merely laughed again before wiping the image off with her hands, cutting the connection off.

...

...

...

Artemis blinked as she felt the cold air touch her skin. Blinking her eyes to kick the weariness off of it, the moon goddess noticed the dark sky and the moon shining above her. It is night time already. Groaning as she moved her stiff muscles, stretching them to remove the kinks off, memories flitted in her mind of what happened before she slept.

Guilt ripped through Artemis' mind immediately. Flashes of memory turned on at her brain like little videos being played again and again prolonging her agony. The face of the beautiful girl trapped beneath her begging her to stop and her ravaging the porcelain body as lust fueled her mind. Artemis wanted to wretch as she recalled biting the girl and groping her roughly as she lay helpless beneath her. What has happened to her? Why did she do it? Artemis banged her head hard on the ground tears falling from her eyes.

What she did was rape plain and simple despite not connecting the bond. She was no better than the monster hunting her and she felt she deserved to be subjected to it. She had just seen Percy return and now the first thing she did the moment they are alone was claiming her body just because she found it completely enticing and beautiful. Artemis blinked again as she could practically hear the girl's cries as she begged and pleaded her to stop when her hands went to her most sacred places forcing the pleasure out of her body.

Thinking more of how horrible she is, Artemis vanished her bow and began trailing the soft patch of footmarks that Percy left behind on the ground. Judging from the freshness of them, Artemis guessed that she had been gone no more than a couple of hours from her side. She needed to apologize though she knew deep inside that what she did was unforgivable and it wouldn't surprise her if Percy break ties with her forever. The irony of Fate made her mock herself. The moon goddess who protected the rights of women violated it herself. She didn't deserve being called the goddess of virginity after her horrible act.

"Arty?" Percy's bell-like voice snapped Artemis off her thoughts and the moon-goddess realized too late that her steps led her to the waterfall where Percy is sitting at the side.

Immediately her heart throbbed both from desire and disgust at herself as she beheld the Daughter of Rome sitting there at the side wearing nothing but her bra and a pair of shorts showing off her toned legs. Her body is drenched in water and her hair clung to her like stickers and Artemis' heart broke seeing the numerous hickeys on her neck that she placed there.

Forcing a smile on her face, Artemis walked towards her in the most unthreatening way she could form. Despite that, the moon goddess saw Percy flinched back a little as she sat beside her on the bank, putting her feet on the water.

"How are you Percy?" Artemis asked not daring to face her. She knew her resolve to keep her hands away would break, the moment she would stare at her face.

"Sore, but I guess you already know that," said the goddess curtly and Artemis tried not to explode at the underlying insult on it.

"I see, what are you doing here alone?"

"Bathing, and contacting a friend," despite not looking at her, Artemis felt Percy's eyes boring on her. "What about you, what are you doing here?"

"Finding you,"

"I see," said Percy understandingly and Artemis could practically smell the fear from her.

"Are you...satisfied this morning my lady?"

"What do you mean?" asked Artemis looking at her and she froze seeing the blank look Percy is giving her.

"You know bloody well what I mean!" snapped the goddess making the moon goddess flinch at her angry voice.

"Listen Percy-,"

"Don't please don't!" Percy raised a hand to stop her words. "Tell me my lady, did you make it your personal goal in trying to hurt me?" she asked tears falling on her face. "When I was deluded to be a boy long ago, you made me your personal punching bag and mouse. Now that I found my true gender, you are making me your personal pet of pleasure. What have I ever done to you?!" demanded the goddess.

"I don't look to you that way," mumbled Artemis softly and she was surprised at the insane laughter that left Percy's lips.

"Really?!" she growled. "Cause your actions this morning says otherwise!" in a sudden move, Percy grabbed the moon goddess' hands and put it in her bosom making Artemis gasp at the sudden move.

"Tell me my lady! Is this all you want from me?!"spat the goddess as she forced Artemis' hands to fondle her as tears again pooled on her emerald eyes.

"I didn't ask for my looks, I was born this way! I accepted the fact that males lusted after me and wanted to bring me screaming and moaning to bed, but I never expected it from you. The virgin goddess who is supposed to be my friend forcing herself on me last night!"

"Please, I'm sorry. I lost control. I-I-I don't know what came over me," sobbed Artemis as she tried to pull her hands away. Her heart is breaking to pieces on every word that Percy spoke and her mind is turning fuzzy again as she marveled at the girl's ethereal beauty.

"That's rich," snarked Percy. "Since when did you Olympians started caring on anyone but yourselves. Tell me Artemis, did you find me comely enough? Did you enjoy seeing me writhe underneath you helpless? Do you want to repeat what you did to me again now? Is that why you searched me?"

"No," the moon goddess denied pulling her hands away from the girl's bosom. "I came to say I'm sorry. I care! Okay? That's why I followed you. I'm really sorry for everything,"

"Forget it, just forget it," waved Percy off as she hunched down tiredly on the bank. The two are silent for a while before Percy broke the silence. "Why do you hate me so much my lady? What have I ever done to make you hate me so,"

"I don't hate you Percy," mumbled Artemis laying a hand on the girl's bare shoulders and she felt again the tingling feeling on her skin as it connected on the girl's alabaster ones. This time however, the moon goddess reigned in her desire. She had fallen for the girl and she needed self-control to prevent what happened before.

"I may have only realized it today, but I want you to know that I have fallen for you ever since before when you are a dirty male," said Artemis truthfully. She saw Percy cock an eyebrow of surprise at her. It was clear in her look that she didn't expect the moon goddess' words.

"I didn't know what attracted me to you. Maybe its because you are the only male friend I have or maybe the fact that you saved me and my Hunt or maybe because you respected me and judged me harshly for my actions But-," the moon goddess looked pointedly at the goddess at her side.

"I was pretty sure I wasn't attracted because of your looks,"

Artemis watched closely as the goddess' eyes softened a bit and a soft smile seemed to attach at her face at the moon goddess' words. Artemis was glad of the small breakthrough, it was enlightening to know that she can smile at her. At least she isn't so mad at her that she is willing to part ways. No way! Artemis lost Percy ones and that was before she realized she'd fallen for the git. She'll be damned if she in any way let her go again.

"Looks can sometimes be a curse," said Percy sadly looking at her reflection on the water. "Look at me, I don't want this face, I don't want this beauty. People lusted after me..." she glanced curtly at Artemis. "Even the most disciplined ones like you,"

"Percy I'm sorry," said Artemis covering the girl with her arms. Not an easy task since Percy is taller half a head despite slimmer. "But trust me when I say, that I do love you,"

"I'm not sure I can return the feelings Arty," admitted Percy backing away a bit.

"I'm not asking you too. Just..." Artemis moved kissing the girl's brow.

"Let me care for you," she moved on her nose planting a lingering kiss there.

"Let me feel you," she looked deeply at Percy's emerald eyes before connecting their lips gently kissing the goddess' lips.

"Let me see you,"

"Arty-,"

"Shh Percy, let me love you with all my being," whispered Artemis through the kiss running her tongue on the girl's bottom lip, coaxing g her to open up. "Let me prove it and if Fates be willing you will return my gesture,

She felt Percy hesitate a bit before she opened up her mouth and the moon goddess' smiled through the kiss as she entered, her tongue meeting hers. Immediately, pure bliss erupted on Artemis' system and she can't help but elicit a small moan of pleasure, her hands tangling on Percy's hair. Gods she loved her so much, it is like a candle brought to flame, licking away any doubts as she moved from her lips to her slender kissing the red hickeys she placed there before. Her hands moved over her flat belly and Artemis shivered at how soft they are. The girl was a perfect model of a thing to be desired and Artemis wondered why not gods are flocking to her as suitors.

"Arty," Percy sighed when Artemis' lips touch the contours, at the end of her neck and is going down the slope, to her covered bosom.

"Gods, you have no idea how enticing are you Percy?" Artemis asked between kisses.

"Uh-huh," mumbled Percy incoherently and Artemis smiled as she bit gently on her neck eliciting a gasp from the girl. Gods she was so close to touching her, just a bit more...

 _"MY LADY HELP US!"_ Zoe's fear filled shout snapped like a gauntlet making the moon goddess accidentally bite hard the skin she is softly nibbling at the goddess' chest.

"Ouch! That friggin hurt," Percy's voice vehemently protested immediately pushing Artemis off of her as she touched the damaged part.

"I'm sorry Percy,' Artemis apologized, groaning as she clutched her head. Now that she is not focused on the goddess in front of her, Artemis could hear the frantic prayers of her handmaidens as they are assailed.

"What's wrong?" asked Percy beside her, putting on her red tank top and Artemis looked forlornly at her covered body, missing immediately the pale skin she is nibbling moments before.

"My Hunt, they're in danger!" muttered Artemis in no small jolt of alarm as she felt the loss of one of her hunters.

"I need to go!"

"Wait, I'm coming with you," interjected Percy and Artemis' eyes widened as the goddess waved her hand over herself making her form shimmer.

Her red tank top changed to a deep blue jacket with a hoodie on it. A thin gold plated chest guard hugged her upper body supporting a belt with two knives tucked on its sheathes. Her long hair which had been let loose when Artemis became intimate with her are tied with a gold band as a French braid. Belt strips on her arms form as an arm guard. Brown boots and dark blue pants braided with a violet girdle finished her attire. A massive golden longbow and a quiver of arrows hung at her back giving the Daughter of Rome a beautiful but scary look.

Trying not to stare too much in appreciation at her figure and envy with her massive bow which Percy is checking, flexing it on her fingers. Artemis readied herself. As usual, she is wearing her silver parka and jeans, the usual Hunt's attire. Her short silver bow, the moon goddess' weapon of power is at her back and she can't help but imagine how flimsy her weapon is with the large bow of the goddess beside her with its intricate golden carvings. Instead of thinking too much about it, Artemis focused on her appearance. She knew that she looked disheveled and it was plain obvious that she had just rolled from the bed or ground. Her swollen lips are proof enough for someone with half a brain too know what Artemis activity is. Combing her hair with her fingers too make it neat, Artemis willed her silver hair to become auburn again and she hid her swollen lips with an illusion of lip gloss. Looking at her side, the moon goddess was surprised seeing Percy looking at her with amusement.

"Afraid someone will found out?" asked the goddess.

"Nope, afraid someone will know," answered Artemis.

"That's basically the same thing," Percy pointed out and Artemis let out a chuckle as she grabbed Percy's hand and flashed them to her camp.

...

...

...

The good thing about what Triton had added at Zoe's engagement ring, was the alarm system that he had invented himself. Technically, what it does was to transmit Zoe's emotions back to his brain. If Atlas' Daughter was ever afraid or feel threatened, the emotion would transmit to Triton immediately that would give him a headache. The more lethal the danger, the more the headache will increase.

However today was not a convenient time, no its not a convenient time at all. Triton was busy sitting at the council table looking as bored as Poseidon while Amphitrite negotiated with the king of the crabs. It is a delicate situation since the crabs had a giant crustacean monster at their disposal and could wreak havoc across the oceans if the crabs commanded it to. Apparently the crabs are as usual asking for more space at the sea and Amphitrite was gently denying them giving off several legal reasons while offering an alternative. With someone as small as his feet, the crab king surely is an infuriating crustacean.

Triton was still thinking funnier words on describing the small monarch when an intense nerve-wracking pain erupted on his head causing the prince to involuntarily let off a small groan of pain as he slumped down his seat clutching his head on one hand.

"Son, are you okay?" asked Poseidon noticing Triton's unusual movement.

"I'm okay, just a headache," muttered the god though he was sweating in alarm as nerve-wracking intense feelings went to his head. Zoe's in big trouble and he knew it. The pain would not be so intense if not for the fact that there is real danger posing on her.

"Father, I need to go to the bathroom," excused Triton as he left his throne, his twin tails flashing in anticipation as he swam off to the exit of the throne room.

However the moment he closed the doors behind him, the first son of the sea immediately swam fast towards the direction of the gates where he would be able to flash out. He didn't tell his parents of his engagement with Atlas' daughter. He knew his father would disapprove for two reasons. a.) She is a half-titan and as such could cause political clout on the other monarchs of the sea, not to mention they won't trust or respect her. b.) Poseidon hated the moon goddess and her Hunt outright, blaming anything related to Zeus about his brother's death. His father though he vehemently refused to admit it was like to the sky god when it comes to stubbornness.

Triton knew that, but he can't help himself. He had fallen for the girl hook, line and sinker. He'd rather abandon his birthright and ran off with Zoe to a simple life if his father denied his request. Her mother would disapprove to for ame reasons as his father. But unlike he, she would see reason. Amphitrite always wanted him to marry for love like Percy did and she would approve his choice. Zoe is a good person and a strong one, she would make a perfect queen.

Finally reaching the palace double doors, Triton looked around checking for any followers or stalkers before flashing off to Zoe's position. He knew Poseidon would notice his disappearance but he just didn't care. Judging by the painful spasms on his mind, his fiance was in an entire heap of trouble and there is a very good chance that she would lose her life.

...

...

...

Out of the top of the cliff, two figures stood. One in ragged gray robes with a hood on his head, his beard showing on his aged face. He bore an old ancient grey sword at his back and his wrinkled skin is proof of his long years. At his side, a slim golden-haired woman wearing a white shirt and white jeans shone through the moonlight. She is very fair and beautiful, that at this age of time, no one could match her beauty. A slim curved sword hang at her waist and her piercing eyes watched the battle below them. The roars of the beast and the frantic shouting of the Hunt as they went to cover from the inferno that rained from the sky.

"Shall we Dovah?" asked the woman as the beast roared again.

"My will is your command Laetri," bowed the greybeard as they walked the steps toward the chaos below.

...

...

...

"Do you think this is a good time to send her back?" asked Order sipping a fruit drink in worry, not noticing that he already chewed the straw to pieces.

"Yes, I believe this is the perfect time," growled Romulus as he curled on the far side of the floor. "They needed to accept one another before her sacrifice began,"

"This is a bad idea," commented the Primordial as he watched the mist.

"It may be, but its lesser than the two evils," answered the wolf curtly.

"Sometimes I wonder how can you block your emotions like that my friend," sighed Order in defeat.

"You don't. You learn to numb them and ignore them," replied Romulus, his black eyes glittering as he focused back on the mist taking no more notice of the worried Primordial beside him.

...

...

...

 **HIYA2X READERS, SO ANOTHER CHAPTER IS DONE AND IM SORRY IF ITS A BIT SENSUAL. HIYA, DONT BLAME ME, I LOVE STORIES LIKE THIS. BE OPEN MINDED AND YEEESSSS...CASSIE'S COMING BACK VERY VERY VERY VERY SOON FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO DONT HATE HER AND WE'LL BE TACKLING PERCY'S MALE FORM NEXT CHAPTER...HOPEFULLY. IM KINDA SICK THESE DAYS AND NOT IN A GOOD WAY SOOO SORRY IF MY UPDATES ARE A LITTLE BIT SLOWER THAN USUAL, I CANT LAST 20 MINUTES WITHOUT RUNNING TO THE RESTROOM, AND NO, IM NOT PREGNANT. ANYWAY, PLEASE REVIEW, I LOVE HEARING YOUR COMMENTS AND TELL ME WHAT DO YOU EXPECT TO THE NEXT CHAPTERS. I LOVE TAKING IDEAS FROM YOUR REVIEWS. HEY A GIRL LOVES BEING APPRECIATED. HIHIHI ANYWAY TRA-LA-LAY, I LOVE YA ALL. HAVE A PIZZA EVERYONE AND GIMME A LIKE AND A REVIEW.**

 **PS: LOOK UP MY STORY HEART OF THE DRAGON, HEART OF THE DOVE PLEASE2X AND GIMME A REVIEW.**

 **PPS: NO, THERE WILL BE NO CROSSOVERS ON THIS STORY.**

 **PPPS: I'LL BE BORROWING SOME FROM SKYRIM FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER. DOVAHKIN, DOVAHKIN...BLALALALA**

 **PPPPS: DO YOU LIKE HOW I PORTRAYED FEMALE PERCY?**

 **PPPPPS: WHICH IS BEETER, SUPERMAN OR BATMAN?**

 **LAST PS: DONT MIND MY CRAZINESS TRA-LA-LAY HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA!**

 **PS: Sorry if my ideas are not to your liking, the more I continue this story, the more I am discouraged tra-la. I don't know anyway to write, sooo that's that tra-la-lay... :'(**


	26. Cassie?

Chapter Twenty-Five

 _"Love binds us, stronger than anything. Love isn't stopped by death, it is always given a chance to meet its partner again,"_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _I've kept this for years, its not that I want you to be afraid, but I need you to understand. In the beginning it was ignorance that destroyed us. Knowledge and courage are the only weapons we have left. I've seen the first, but soon the world saw millions. Nobody knew where did they come from, only that their numbers increased like locusts, burning everything in their path. They are driven only by one purpose, to feed._

 _Our ancestors portrayed them into myths and legends, but nature made far something much, much worse and more terrible. Too late our scholars learn their true natures. A species that burned the civilizations down to the ground. Whose ash has brought on the ice ages, and scorched the Earth clean of life. They starved, they slept, waiting for the Earth to replenish itself, then wait, to repeat the cycle anew._

 _My ancestors fought back at them, with bow, sword and steel. We can only look as our futile methods gain us small victories against them. For every one we killed, a hundred took its place. They seemed invulnerable. We looked as our leaders pooled all our resources on fighting a futile war, till the world burned._

 _Those of us who are left behind hid in the outskirts waiting for the cycle to stop itself. And it took a while for us to understand and have hope. Fate have finally given us a savior after many generations of struggle._

 _It was lies and ignorance that left us unprepared and I write this for I know the cycle will continue. The truth is harsh but you must accept it. My people didn't believe they even exist in the first place. For when the truth finally dawns at us. It dawns in fire._

 _Still, there's one they fear, in their tongue he's called dovahkiin, Dragonborn. A mortal with the soul of a dragon. Only he turned the tide of war in our favor, and the remaining dragons are lost to oblivion. But I do not delude myself like the others, I write this for I know that the cycle will continue. When the time of the gods are ending, then the dragons will return. Be prepared._

 _In our generation, Fate led our species against theirs as enemies. But I truly believe that one day circumstances would lead both of our species as brothers._

 _-Quinn_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

"Take cover!" screamed Zoe pushing the nearest hunter to the ground as a pair of gray talons nearly tore her in half.

"Thanks," stammered the girl as the air zoned above them like the passing of a small airplane.

"Don't mention it," muttered Zoe pulling the girl up and looked at the remnants of their camp.

Zoe experienced as she was didn't expect an attack like this. Her long years at the Hunt have given her the necessary experience about the kind of monsters brave enough (or dumb enough) to challenge the moon goddess' personal club of maidens. The most easy and dumb so far are a pair of very angry potatoes with nasty bites and the worst is a malfunctioned Centurion which can only be taken down by godly weapons.

Atlas' daughter had been sleeping soundly at her tent hugging the plushee sea lion stuffed animal that Triton had given her many years ago when the first screams and alarm echoed on her ever-sharp ears.

She had bounced out on her bed wearing nothing but a simple shirt and her nightie pajamas like a bounding deer, her hands going immediately to her bow and arrows at her bed side. Her ever present hunting knife was tucked at her leg for she never went to sleep without it. She had also tied the plush pink sea lion on her back and she was very thankful that she did. The moment that Zoe had burst out of her tent in her disheveled look with cute bunny slippers, an inferno of fire rained on her tent and it was only through Atalanta's sudden pull that prevented her from being burned to a very tasty barbecue with her beloved sea lion.

"Thanks. What is going on?!" demanded Zoe as she noticed that Atalanta like her, had barely time to dress herself. She is wearing a night dress that only ended in her thighs revealing her long legs. Now that Zoe noticed it, everything is burning and she espied many hunters panicking as inferno rolled all over them. She espied Phoebe trying to make any sort of coherence and control as panic threaten to set in.

"What is going on?" repeated Zoe as she pulled the former hero up to a standing position.

"D-d-d-d-d-d Dragon!" Atalanta half-panicked, half-gurgled with wide eyes of fear that Zoe barely recognized the words that left her mouth. She can't believe her friend, have she drunk too much again?

"Dragons? Don't be ridiculous, there's no such thing as-,"

"Here it comes!" shouted Phoebe and Zoe had to hit the ground again as she saw with startled eyes the beast as large as a mini grocery store with black scales and red eyes. It didn't look like Sippy, the Happy Green Dragon that she saw at the mortals' television shows. No, this one reeked in slime and death, that its mere stare tried to paralyze her. Its wings made a zooming sound every time it flapped and slime was released every time it moved.

Too late Zoe realized that she had been merely standing there like a statue, the perfect target as the dragon zeroed on her. Hunters after all, hunt the easiest prey and Atlas' daughter still as a statue on a camp full of moving targets was the fattest and juiciest on the dragon's eyes.

 _"YOL TOOR SHUL!"_ it shouted in some sort of language and Zoe's eyes widened at the fire that breathe out of its mouth heading straight for her. Even at the distance, she could feel the heat singing her brows.

Atlas' daughter was at the beginning of an enigma of what her life could and would be that came only at the result of impending death when a hard grip reached her, pulling the girl down flat on the muddy ground and she felt the inferno pass her, too close. She heard the twang of bows and Phoebe frantically urging the hunters to reload.

"Thanks...again," muttered Zoe as she graciously accepted Atalanta's hand as she was pulled up. The said girl merely nodded as she looked at the dark sky barely seeing the dragon. Its black scale color camouflaged it perfectly on the night.

"Zoe what do we do?" asked the hunter looking to her lieutenant expectantly for instructions.

Zoe desperately wanted to say something like: "Hit the eyes or grapple the wings," but she cannot. She was as knowledgeable as a goat thrown to the waters when facing this new enemy. She had no idea at all how to combat it, much less kill it. Shooting the eyes would be a bad idea, it would just enrage the beast and it would probably burn the entire plateau they are standing at in pain. The wings are a big no-no, it is scaled and she doubted their arrows would be doing nothing more than annoy it. Still, they need to get out of here, that fire is a problem. Out here in the open ground, they are sitting ducks. They needed to take cover at the caves they explored as a safety exit, it is blocked in the far end but there is a small pool inside that serve as their bathhouse that could help cool the burns, and its better than facing this beast. Sending a prayer for Artemis for help, Zoe turned to the Hunt.

"This foe is beyond us," she declared. "We need to get out of here. Atalanta, gather up all stragglers and anything you can save and lead the wounded to the cave we've prepared before," the girl only bowed before running off, her nightie showing her rear assets.

"Phoebe," Zoe looked at her second-in-command and her ten hunters. "I need you and your group to start shooting down the beast. Make sure its focused on you and only you so that we could give the wounded more time. Make sure you dont hit its eyes," ordered Zoe and was about to turn back before she remembered something. "Don't stand in one place, keep moving and make sure you're not roasted,"

"Yes Lieutenant," saluted the girl before she and hunters ran off shouting obscenities at the sky. Trying to catch the dragon's attention.

"Now what to do?" muttered Zoe as she looked around. Already the camp was burning. It is too late to save the tents but the-

"Wolves and hawks," said Zoe remembering the animals. "I had to free them,"

At that the daughter of Atlas' run off at the direction of the pens. Already she could see that the Hunt was having some resemblance rather than the panicked state it had before. Some are grabbing important things, sprinting to the cave while others are supporting wounded comrades who are burnt and damaged. Again there was a zooming sound in the air as the dragon flew too close again at them and there was the twang of bows and she could hear the annoyed roar of the lizard as its targets are scattered not bunched where they could be all roasted at one pass. Zoe thanked Athena seeing that Phoebe in a remarkable boost of intelligence have stationed her group to the near cliffs that the dragon had to be extremely careful on flying or else it would crash to the mountainside.

"Loose!" Phoebe's voice called out and Zoe faintly heard the dragon's angry roars as it suffered another barrage from the hunters under Phoebe's command.

Jumping over a burning tent, Atlas' daughter was glad finally seeing her target intact. The Hunt usually stacked the wolves at a makeshift penning of thick ropes on four consecutive tents that formed a square shape. The tents of course are burning already but not to the point where it would break the ropes and loose the animals.

The wolves however is not as safe as their boundaries, nearly all of them are yelping frantically as fire rained down all around them. The falcons and eagles are of the same mind. The Lieutenant of the Hunt knew deep inside that she had to set them free. Artemis would rather that the animals would be free than be turn to charred ash. The wolves would usually connect to Lupa's pack and it won't be much a bother to bring them back again.

Making a decision, Zoe cut the ropes easily with her hunting knife, the blade sharp enough to finish it on one go. The animals on the other hand simply took the gift of freedom without question. The wolves bounded in leaps and bounds, gracefully evading the burning wreckage of the camp, yelping and howling as they ran off to the path downward that leads to the forests. The birds as usual simply flew off in opposite directions at great speed, avoiding the cascading wind that buffets from the dragon's wings. Zoe however was not as lucky as the animals at avoiding the lizard's attention.

The hunter screamed in pain and fear when a giant claw suddenly grabbed her without warning and she felt weightless in the air as she was pulled forcefully away from the ground. Air coming in gasps, Atla's daughter barely had the time to think on pulling her knife from its sheath when she screamed in sudden agony when the talons gripping her tightened to vice like grips. She felt metallic taste on her mouth, and Zoe can't help but cough up, eyes widening in fear as her blood flew down to the ground.

 _"At least two of my ribs are broken,"_ thought Zoe to herself as she found breathing a little harder and her vision is blurring while the talons are squeezing her to death.

Atlas' daughter was still struggling to find a way to survive when an arrow struck the dragon's neck, sticking there like a stubborn pincushion. Zoe recognized the arrow immediately and knew who it belonged to and she clutched her fingers to her ear just in time when the arrow suddenly exploded letting off the "World's Most Ugly Guitar Concert" blare on the skies. One thing that Zoe learned when she learned something about the father of that certain hunter.

"Too much ugly music is bad for your health,"

The sound was like a thousand metallic guitars being played by someone who obviously don't know how to play but insists on doing it for the sake of convincing himself that he knows how to play. The effect of the ugly blast was like a shockwave and even with her ears covered, Zoe nearly lost her eardrums to the sound and she isn't surprised when the dragon roared indignantly automatically releasing her from its death hold. Unfortunately that also left her plummeting sky high without any sort of cushion or parachute.

There are many philosophical things people say when you are plummeting to your doom. Most of these described that you had some sort of moral argument with yourself and distinguishing the good and bad. A very few described how scary it is and your mind will black out and the only thing you know is you shouting.

None of those things applied to Atlas' daughter. In fact, the only thing she can think of is how beautiful she would look like as a bloody grease paint on the face of the Earth. Her throat constricted begging her to scream but Zoe can't. Instead she felt like someone stucked a gumball on the confines of her esophagus. As it is, she just stared with wide eyes as the ground became even more closer and closer that she finally closed her eyes when it became too close and guess what?

More pain instead of a sudden but painful death.

...

...

...

Okay, Triton didn't mean it. But it was that or let her fall splatter on the stones. He had flashed her in all his regalia, glass armor with dark yellow markings with an added broadsword and shield that is also made of glass like his helmet. He had conjured a white cape to make him more stunning and heroic to look aiming to impress the Hunt to at least let them avoid turning him to a pincushion. But things was not as he expected.

He had been expecting "ooh's" and "aah's" at his arrival where then he would wave and kiss Zoe before butchering the target to pieces. Triton may not be as pompous as other gods, but like his father, he can't resist landing in style. What's the point of being a god if you don't take advantage at all of all its perks? However the scenario was not something that even came close to his day dreams.

The moment he arrived, the first thing that he heard than saw was the gigantic roars of a very pissed off beast and the sounds of fire burning and wailing of the wounded. For him, the place looked like an aftermath of a battlefield. He was still wondering where all in this commotion was Zoe was when he felt the ring that he gave to her's presence and he barely had a second to move when he saw his fiance felling at a zillion miles per hour... from the air.

Triton winced at the impact force that numbed his arms as he skillfully (in fact luckily) caught his fiance just at the nick of moment on his arms. Still, he knew deep inside that damage had been caused. Even though the glass armor was a bit softer and gentler than the regular ones, it still hurts. Thus he was not surprised when Zoe made a mouthless howl of pain the moment she crashed. Triton sighed as he immediately poked her navel which ended on another howl at her part.

"You have at least four broken ribs," Triton commented as he flashed with he towards the cliff edge where the other hunters are making a makeshift place for the wounded. As he expected of course, bows were drawn and trained at him. If not for the fact that he was holding a wounded Zoe, he was sure they would have let loose by now. He simply ignored them and gently placed his wounded fiance on the bed laying gently three squares of Ambrosia and a canteen of Nectar at her side.

"Stay here my love and eat not move, you have four ribs broken. I will deal with the dragon,"

Zoe looked at him in alarm seeing her sisters observing them. He knew she was terrified of what was happening once they knew their engagement but he'll be damned if he let anyone hurt her, and that's why he needed to go back outside. Leaning forward, he kissed Zoe's soot covered brow and he saw her turn chalk white at the murderous glances of her sisters. Still, he admired her courage as she choked incoherently something like: "Triton, dangerous, do not go,";

"I'll be back soon love," assured Triton as he walked outside. "I've got some eye to poke out,"

"Ve curvul,"

"Thank you my love," smiled Triton before giving a warning glance to the hunters around them that clearly warned them against hurting her.

And with that happy note, Triton grinned brightly seeing the overgrown lizard flying around and around the burnt camp trying to weed out any survivors. Forcing his power to change his Trident, the first son of the sea smiled devishly as he felt the familiar thrill of battle before leveling his harpoon at the dragon's direction.

"It's glad to be back," smiled Triton as he clicked the trigger.

...

...

...

Artemis was blissfully glad as she felt the air twist and turn around her. She is holding Percy's hand and she was returning to the Hunt. Already the resolve that she is going to make things right this time is rising up like a giant fortress within her. The last time Artemis brought Percy here, it soured their views to one another that ended up estranging the moon goddess to the uncle that had saved her and her mother. It also resulted on driving Percy away and allowing that girl to move her claws around him. Artemis was convinced that if she had been at a good relationship with Percy that time, he wouldn't have looked at Cassandra.

Happy at the thoughts on her head, Artemis felt the air twist out and the two goddesses are promptly spat out of the air in a flash and her heart sank as she beheld the Hunt's camp. Fires burned everywhere and she was pretty sure that most of the equipment and weapons would be ashes by now. The only idea of replacement would be buying it from Ares on which she isn't exactly thrilled. The war god's hands seemed to be addicted to her arse and can't help himself but grope her every time she is within five feet of her.

"Artemis, look out!" Percy's warning called out and the moon goddess fell flat on her stomach as the scaly beast flew over them a large steel harpoon attached to it on a long rope carrying...

"Is that Triton?" asked Percy in disbelief, her emerald eyes widening, and Artemis beheld the longingness on her eyes as her friend beheld her brother all those years.

Same cannot be said for the said brother. He is howling in laughter and enjoyment as he was crashed to trees, stones and other more unsightly things as the dragon tried to throw him off. Apparently, despite the injuries, the first heir of the sea was having too much fun.

"Percy is that a dragon?" asked Artemis shaking her lover (hopefully she can call her that) out of stupor seeing her brother again.

"Uh-uh, what is it Arty?" asked Percy stupidly and Artemis rolled her eyes as she pushed Percy to safety at a nearby boulder as the dragon breathed something purple that landed on the ground near them.

"That thing!" Artemis pointed at the sky. "It's a dragon isn't it?"

"Yes, I believe that is a dragon and...LOOK OUT!" Percy shouted pulling the moon goddess' arm which is pointing at the dragon down as a rusty sword nearly cut it off from the wrist. Artemis glanced at her back and she was nearly impaled by an approaching arrow if Percy did not drew her knife in time and smacked it out of the way.

"Good reflexes," commented Artemis as she drew her bow and rapidly started shooting silver arrows at their new enemies which she had never seen ever before. "What are they?"

"Mistmen," scowled Percy dual wielding with a saxe knife and a short knife as she grappled at the nearest foe which is holding a sword and a shield. It is too close for the moon goddess to shoot at and she focused instead on the ones she could take down.

The Mistmen are nothing more than black skeletons scampering around with weapons which as their name says are nothing more than mist. Every time Artemis hit one with her arrows, they burst into flames and turn to nothing but a pile of black goo. Artemis was on her sixth target when she noticed the first five began to rise again from their puddles, her arrows sticking on their ribs and joint as they neared the distance between them and the two goddess.

"Percy, they're not dying. Why are they not dying?!" asked Artemis frantically as she left off another silver arrow hitting the nearest skeleton on the chest sending it flying at the cliff side. Immediately it reformed with the arrow sticking on it before a barrage of arrows again, this time from the Hunt rained on it ineffectively as it scampered around.

"The head Arty!" called out Percy as she nimbly sidestepped a heavy swipe from an axe. "It can only be killed when you go for the head!" She immediately slammed the saxe to its neck severing th skull and the skeleton turned to goo and did not rise.

Artemis nodded and focused her fire at her targets. However it seemed that the Mistmen are not as dumb as they look. For skeletal figures, they're very good at dodging and protecting their brains from well...being brained by the goddess' arrows. She only managed to take down three and ten more are coming up. Percy on the other hand are getting much more success, killing more than six of them.

As it is, Artemis can't help but admire the girl. She fights nimbly like a cheetah, pouncing and pulling, her movements as graceful as a wolf. The Mistmen are wielding heavy broadswords and axes that would be impossible to block with the flimsy knives she had, though one is bigger than the other. All in all, she could see how great a fighter her crush is. Compared to her, she is in a very different league. As a goddess, Artemis could feel that her power is no bigger than an average minor goddess but her skills make up for it. Whereas most, if not all of the Olympians have power, she hated to admit it, but most of them don't have much grace on using it, preferring direct brute force of head to head on taking down enemies. Not so Percy, she observed in awe how much she gracefully used her enemies strength against them.

Artemis was so busy observing that she barely noticed it when Triton came crashing in front of her creating a new decorative lake on the plateau, finally thrown off by the dragon successfully. Immediately the Mistmen swarmed the stunned god and Artemis frantically fired arrow after arrow preventing them from overwhelming the heir of the sea. She may have words with him later why he is here, but a helpful god would be more than welcome...for now.

 _"Hih lost pah fought pruzah dahzul, nuz hi los pa meyus,"_ the dragon growled as it hovered in the air surprising everyone int the vicinity as it spoke. ("You have all fought well today, but you are all foolish,"

 _"Zu'u feen naak hi pah. Rah ark Joor,"_ it continued and if dragons could sneer it would have. ("I will eat you all today. Gods and mortals)

"Not this time," a voice of melody answered startling everyone and Artemis was stunned seeing a white clad woman appear with a old greybeard person wearing black robes at the end of the cliff.

The two are the most unlikely pair Artemis has ever seen. The woman was slim and slender, her curves obviously distracting and her face contained an ethereal beauty like that of Percy. She is wearing a simple tight modest shirt and leggings, her dirty blonde hair falling at her back. A slim curved slender sword is at her waist but her most striking part was the pointed ears at her head. She is vaguely familiar and yet so different that Artemis can't put her finger about where she met her. She felt she knew her but at the same time she don't. An aura of calm, peace and love radiated from her and Artemis felt the opposite of that of Percy's which radiated knowledge, gracefulness and understanding.

As for her companion was very different. He is wearing a robe like that of monk. It is hooded and dirty gray and black. It is obvious he had not washed it for days. It looked even badly stitched too. Tufts of grey beard pervaded his face and his eyes revealed deep sadness as it stared at the flying beast.

 _"Fos los daarh? Zos niraaht wah naak?"_ scoffed the dragon seeing the new uninvited figures. (What's this? More prey to eat?)

"It's been a while since I've seen one of their kind," rasped the old man looking bored at the dragon. "What is your name dragon?" asked the man looking at the beast. If its possible, the dragon smiled.

"It's been a while since I held _"tinvaak"_ with a _"joor"_. Very well, I am In Do Vokun,"

"My pleasure seeing you Vokun," bowed the old man surprising everyone but the woman and Percy whose eyes seemed to be bored on the white clad visitor. Her eyes are confused and Artemis could nearly see the thoughts nearly running wild on them. It is like hers, though much, much more prominent.

Artemis curiousness was broken off as the old man suddenly breathed fire, literally breathed fire on the dragon from his mouth enveloping the beast with flames as it crashed onto the ground with a great thud its wings flopped onto its sides. Artemis was pretty sure they would be roasted as the beast shook its head off, its red eyes bored on them. The dragon was merely a few feet away and it would be damn near impossible to avoid its inferno breath if it decided to attack. That's why Artemis was caught in surprise as the beast let off a roar of laughter, its "Mistmen" disappearing as it straightened itself.

"Of all things, I never expected that you are still alive after all Dovahkiin," it mused looking at the old man. "Aaah _kran los vomulhaan_ (The Tides are changing). It is my honor being greeted like a dovah should. My Thu'um bows against yours, you may call me when you need me,"

 _"Nii los zidid...zeymaah,"_ bowed the old man and the dragon merely nodded as it flapped its wings and roared happily into the sky leaving two goddesses, one stunned god and nearly all the Hunt looking in disbelief at what happened.

"Well, looks like my business here is done Laetri," said the old man to his companion turning towards he cliff exit. "I believe we should go,"

"Of course," nodded the woman and Artemis subtly noticed her glance at Percy in confusion before following her companion.

Artemis left a sigh of relief. This was one tough battle though it pervaded more questions than answers. She needed to do more research on this. She can't just barge in to Olympus and tell them all. She needed proof or else they will think she had gone bonkers. But first things first and she needed to check on her hunters and castrate an uninvited god from the sea. She was about to turn back and head toward her wounded maidens at the cliff side when she noticed that Percy is gone at her side. She began to frown looking when she noticed him, but this time holding the wrist of the woman stopping her from leaving. Jealousy ripped through Artemis' being seeing Percy noticing the beautiful woman. However her jealousy vanished as fast as it came. The person she noticed was somehow Percy but at the same time isn't Percy.

The person in front of her was tall and lithe dressed in white his face is angled and sharp like that of a hawk and Artemis' felt her heart plummet with desire at the fairness of it. It seems that the sun seemed to illuminate it giving it a sheer glow. And if looks could be described, he could only be described as venerable. His eyes of emerald seemed to be blazing with an inner fire of weariness, wisdom and...hope? Silver hair down to his shoulders flew on the morning breeze as he and the woman stood there frozen in time as if statues, their eyes bleu and emerald looking at one another with deep concentration as if digging each other's soul.

Then Percy said one word that broke Artemis' hope and love ripping her heart to bloody shreds.

"Cassie?"

...

...

...

 **OH YEAH! SOOOOOOO HOW IS IT?! BET YOU DIDNT EXPECT THAT! MWAHAHAHAHAHA CASSIE'S BACK! SORRY FOR THOSE HATERS, BLAME ME ALL YOU LIKE BUT I LOVE BRINGING HER BACK. DONT WORRY, ITS STILL BE A PERTEMIS BUT THE STORY WOULD BE DIFFERENT THAN EVERYTHING YOU'VE SEEN. ONE MORE CHAPTER BEFORE WE GET TO THE BOOKS. IT WILL BE A HELL OF A RIDE. PERCY WILL BE GIRL AGAIN...SOON. AS FOR NOW, APPLAUSE FOR PERCY AND CASS. POOR ARTY. ANYWAY REVIEW GUYSS!**

 **PS: I WILL BE BORROWING A BIT FROM SKYRIM PERTAINING THE DRAGONS AND DOVAH. I NEED THEM LATER FOR THE ENDING.**

 **PPS: WE'LL BE SEEING "IN DO VOKUUN" AGAIN.**

 **PPPS: GUYS DO YOU WANT A SCENE NEXT CHAPTER?**

 **PPPPS: DO WE KILL TRITON AND ZOE OR NOT?**

 **PPPPPS: SUGGESTION FOR PARING ON PERSEUS PLEASE? DO YOU WANT HIM AND ALEXA MEETING AND FALLING?**

 **PPPPPPS: PANCAKES?**


	27. Causes of Madness

Chapter Twenty Six

 _"Love cost us that much. It doesn't care about good or evil. Hell it doesn't even care about morals. Its only fulfillment is to join the two hearts that gave birth to it,"_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Dawn, she vividly remembered seeing the golden light of the sun as she now peered at the empty city below her. Its inhabitants are long gone and the beautiful monument of a city that they had built was all that remained. The waterfalls are as beautiful as ever and the birds continue to sing. The sun rose again as its wont but the music, the laughter, the sound of its fair inhabitants long ago was now gone._

 _She sadly closed her eyes imagining the memory of what was before. She remembered the golden light like today rising, the people laughing and the clear sound of trumpets from the King's Tower. There is the unusual sound of bells and instruments and the people rejoiced at the golden age of their hidden kingdom. She was glad, after that great war, they have finally recovered from all the losses and though the scars remain, they are on the road to healing._

 _The peals of laughter brought great joy to her heart as she espied two children, a boy of about five years of age and a girl of three running around while a tall figure chased them, his silver hair flowing like leaves on winter. It is times like these that she is filled with love seeing her regal husband so relaxed and different from the way he is long ago. At the far end of the pond sat smiling was her beloved sister-by-heart glowing in her beauty like she always did, her soft face showing a smile as she also watched the others while cradling the little baby in her chest. A roar pierced the air and even she looked up seeing the black inky dragon land on the small clearing spitting out a disheveled old man who immediately rolled on the floor snoring, its beady red eyes containing mirth. Immediately the children shrieked and began to dangle on the dragon's spikes while the lizard spoke to them fondly on its own language as it padded along making the children laugh even more._

 _She opened her eyes, irises brimming in tears. It is time, she knew it. She didn't want to leave this place, this is where she had grown up where everything is familiar but she wanted to see him back, she needed him back. Looking at her side, she smiled faintly seeing her three children and the children of her sister with hands on their husbands and spouses. Unfortunately only one has managed to bring forth a child for now._

 _Taking one more look at the silent beautiful city which would forever mourn the loss of its people forever, she faintly again espied the green knoll at the center where the love of her heart is buried with her sister encased in ice as the flowers and butterflies surrounded it, their hands still holding one another._

 _"Even in Death, they still loved one another," she said faintly saying farewell for the last time as she turned her back on the silent city to the endless waters where they would sail to see them again._

 _"I will see you across the sea,"_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

Delphin was in hysterics, the heir of the sea is gone and no one had the bubble of a clue where did that idiot of a prince go. The royal family is still in deep negotiations with the crustacean king and the god of dolphins needed to find out where that idiot buried himself this time. He knew that Poseidon and Amphitrite have not yet been able to recover fully from the execution...no, murder of their second son by Zeus before. And the dolphin knew that they will never will until their son reformed and take his place back to the royal family again. Delphin would never admit it, but the little tyke have wormed his way to his heart the moment he entered the family.

Shaking the gloomy thoughts off his head, Delphin glared at the row of palace guards that entered his room. He had alerted them of course on Triton's disappearance and they agreed not to mention it to the king till the last possible moment. It is not uncommon for Triton to abandon his seat in the council when he is bored.

"So have you found him?" asked Delphin tersely the moment the captains finished bowing.

"No sir, but we do have a lead," one of the guards answered pushing a trembling maid towards Delphin.

"Where is he girl?!" demanded Delphin. Unlike the two kind princes of the sea, he is stern and got to the point when it came to business, though he might goof around when it came to the princes. This was the reason why he was the commander of the armies of the sea. He is ruthless, tactical and doesn't hesitate to kill innocents as long as he reached the goal.

"I-I-don't know my lord," stuttered the maid, trembling head to toe. "B-but h-he's taken his armor and weapons and left,"

"What armor?" asked Delphin. He knew that Triton unlike his younger brother reserved four sets of armor at his armory. Each one had been specifically made for a different scenario for the sea and the ground. The prince had been training on them ever since Percy died that it was just a habit for him to put on the right armor at the designated place. Knowing what armor he wore would narrow down the search greatly.

"T-T-the glass one my lord," stuttered the girl and Delphin inwardly cursed. Out of all the places, why did he had to go where it is nearly impossible for the troops to reach him. Turning to the girl he waved his hand on her in a shooing motion.

"Get out of here!"

She needed no further encouragement as she scampered and ran away. Delphin sighed feeling another headache coming up. Every time war brews, this particular sickness came to him and he judged that things inwardly would come to a head very soon that he would need all the help he can get. He had at least four hours before the meeting ended and Triton brought back. Waving to the captains in front of him, Delphin sighed tiredly. He had lived for a long time but he had never been this stressed since the first Titan War.

"I have a job for you three, and I need you to do it quickly and quietly,"

...

...

...

The cup of mead Artemis is holding was shaking rapidly at the moon goddess' tight grasp. This is her fifth cup and she still felt the pain as fresh as the second before as she raised it on her lips, taking an uneasy drink. Outside she could hear the moans of the wounded and the shuffling of footsteps as the helpers of Apollo passed. Even several of the _Atabi'_ healers disguised as Dryads and friendly satyrs (How the hell did they create a very convincing goat costume?) came to help.

Nearly all of her hunters suffered sever burns and she lost only Janessa leaving their number at twenty-nine. Of course after the battle, its no question anymore that she needed her brother's help on dealing with the wounded. There is just too many and too severely even for one Olympian goddess. Of course it had been pandemonium at first when the help arrived from the god of the sun and Daughter of Rome. The male healers are automatically shot by Phoebe and such hunters that is not wounded for "touching too much" or "looking at the wrong places". They had to be strung up upside down for a while before they promised to be civil at least.

Everyone had work to do, everyone helped, even the shaggy old man who called himself "Dovah" as he shone a light on a burnt part of her hunter causing her to whimper as the flesh knotted itself slowly. Triton had personally cared for Zoe and flat out refused to leave her side the moment he recovered which earned a lot of raised eyebrows. Even Percy and Laetri/Cassandra are busy smashing Ambrosia to pieces to feed to the disabled wounded.

And here was Artemis sinking into depression.

Unlike the others, Artemis had went straight to her tent immediately locking it up as she conjured a crate of mead from Olympus' stores. After an hour, here she is drinking herself into Oblivion. The only problem is, gods don't get drunk fast. Thus she ended crying her eyes out as she realized how hopeless she is.

She had seen those eyes, eyes full of admiration and love as Percy held Cassandra to her in a deep hug murmuring her name again and again as if the world rotated on her. Percy never looked at her that way, even when she ravished the goddess' body on the lake. She would have eyes of weariness and acceptance as she let Artemis' pleasure herself. Gods she loved Percy, she knew that. She needed him/her in her life, it was like an obsession for her, an irritating itch that gnawed on her skin and can only be removed by Percy's touch and presence.

Artemis threw the cup of mead she is holding sending the glass to a thousand pieces as she bawled on her pillow. Gods she loved him/her, she didn't care, she loved her too much and seeing her loving someone and looking someone that way, literally yanked the strings of her chest. She had seen before wives being left by their husbands, crying and begging for them to return, she had always scoffed at those women at their dependency on their husbands. Is this how they felt when they are left.

Taking the bottle from the crate, Artemis chugged the entire content down her throat, grimacing at the sour taste. She needed to forget, no she wanted to forget. She wanted to bash her brains out for falling for the wild god. She wanted Percy to look at her like that, to hold her like she was the most important person in the world and made her feel the love that life has to offer. Shaking her head, Artemis threw the bottle again before taking another one letting the tears fall as she chugged more.

As much as she hated to admit, she can't force Percy to be hers. Percy is a person, a kind person and a very beautiful one at that. She should have been happy seeing her happy. To finally find the love of her life again. What a terrible friend she is for being greedy only wanting him. Compared to Cassandra, Artemis knew she is nothing. She doesn't want to delude herself, she knew she is pretty in a very good way but the girl she met before and now brought the world "beautiful" to new heights. It is no wonder Percy fell for her.

Sniffing softly, Artemis let the memories of her time at the lake return to her. The gentle kisses, the soft touching, her exploring her beauty. Her hollow eyes as Artemis ravaged...

"NOOOOO!" Artemis shrieked, banging her head on the nearest pole that she was sure people outside would come running. Things had been her entire fault...again. She had taken Percy against her will and she had acted like a slutty person as she claimed her body. She didn't even asked her to agree.

Feeling like she wanted to vomit, Artemis flashed away to the nearest dancing club she knew wiping her eyes out as she changed her outfit. She doesn't deserve Percy, she doesn't deserve being the goddess of the hunt, she doesn't deserve being the virgin goddess. She is a horrible person in heart and in soul and she would suffer and be degraded as one. Steeling her nerves at the humiliation that she doomed herself, the moon goddess approached the bar , her heart thudding with fear at her own hellish approved punishment.

...

...

...

Triton gently squeezed the towel letting the water fall back to the bowl before gently wiping the brow of his betrothed. He smiled softly seeing her sleep, her beautiful face so serene and peaceful.

 _"I don't deserve someone as beautiful as this,"_ thought the heir of the sea as he cleaned the soot that the healers have missed on her face. He had fought tooth and nail to care for her, secrets be damned. It's him becoming late on helping her that resulted to her on being this, he won't ever make that mistake again.

He had stayed here the moment the healers of Apollo finished cleaning up the Hunt's Lieutenant his glass armor still dirty filled with a mixture of mud, moss, leaves and other more unsavory items. Normally Triton wouldn't be dead caught in an appearance like this. But this time, something is much, much more than his pride. He needed to see her awake and alright, even if it means him staying the entire night sitting here.

The tent entrance flapped open indicating to Triton that another person has entered the tent. He sighed inwardly, this is Zoe's tent. The only person allowed here is that healer, Phoebe, Atalanta and Artemis. The first one, Triton was okay with, the other three? Not so much. He sighed, he is in no mood to have another argument with Phoebe. The hunter have thrown a fit when Triton refused to leave Zoe's side and have to be dragged by Atalanta outside who gave Triton a knowing look before also leaving.

"Go away!" snapped Triton still focused on his betrothed. "I already said I won't leave till she awoke and I haven't changed my mind no matter what you say,"

The answer he got was a peal of laughter like bells on the water and Triton stared back and he was nearly thrown off his chair in no small amount of shock and admiration. There at the entrance stood two of the most beautiful women he had ever seen. He knew they are gods, he could feel their power and they are in no way major gods. Blinking like an owl, Triton can't help but stare, both of them are tall and slender though different auras radiated from them. From the golden-haired one wearing a red tank top and jeans was understanding and wisdom while at the dirty blond one was peace and serenity. Their faces shone with ethereal beauty and if not for his great love for Zoe, he would have worshipped the ground where they have stepped in. As it is, he only stood up and bowed.

"My ladies to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" to his surprised the golden-haired one scoffed.

"Really brother? I thought you have always hated formalities? What changed?"

Triton was struck dumb as he felt his heart jump to his throat as he stared at the woman...hard. At his guess, she is eighteen years old, tall despite her gender and those eyes, those emerald green eyes that burned with an inner fire, only one person had he known that carried those eyes and he is a goddamn boy!

Gulping hard, Triton whispered the words that he had been hoping to speak again in a very audibly low voice.

"Percy?..."

The girl only smiled in a soft way placing a hand on Triton's shoulder, a very same action that his younger brother long ago always do when they meet after rough assignments that had the term "risky" written plain on it. That single touch brought a torrent of memories, and every doubt that questioned his brain if its his brother really in front of him are swept away like leaves on the wind.

"PERCY!" Triton can't help but roar in joy grabbing the surprised goddess in a tight bear hug as he whirled her round and round on the tiny space of the tent as he scampered around the room. Jumping up and down ignoring the fact that the girl's bosom was pressed to his chest, he can't help but laugh and release tears of joy as the girl protested to his grip.

"Triton...ribs...breathe...," wheezed the goddess and Triton smiled sheepishly as he set her down.

"I think I've dislocated a bone or two," groaned Percy, massaging her stomach while the other goddess are laughing her heart out at the side.

"Percy," Triton grabbed his brother or sister again, this time gently as he hugged her. "I'm glad you're back,"

"So am I Triton," replied the girl returning the gesture.

"How-Why-Why are you a girl?" asked Triton stepping back looking at Percy up and down. "And a very hot one too,"

"Shut up brother," snapped Percy though Triton smirked seeing her redden at the comment. "I believer you know already Cassandra Laetri," she gestured to the woman who had now composed herself and have stopped laughing. Triton's jaw dropped seeing their childhood friend. She is a few notches more beautiful than Percy and he never remembered seeing her so slender.

"Cassie? Why are you so thin?" asked Triton looking at her.

"Proper Diet Triton," grinned the blond woman. "And I see you have been eating gaining more weight while we are away," she commented and Triton scoffed. It's true, he had been gaining a little weight in the absence of potential fights and Amphitrite's cooking. He didn't want to be reminded of it though.

"Am not! This is all muscles you see,"

"Really?"

Triton jumped two feet in the air when Percy slapped his left arm bicep which is now flabby compared to centuries ago where it is bulging and muscular. As he expected the fatty muscled shook like a jelly and the two women burst in laughter at Triton's humiliated face which turned to a shade of red.

"It looks like your muscles learned to dance then," commented Percy as Triton hid his arm to preserve whatever humility he had left.

"Shut up. How did you get here? When did you reform? How are you a girl? Why-," Triton's barrage of questions when Percy held up a hand to silence him.

"Geez, brother one question at a time will do," she grinned.

"I guess nearly a decade of growing had some bad effects on you Triton," teased Cassandra. "I never remembered seeing you so...inquisitive,"

"Colorful words. I'll give you that Cassie," smiled Triton. It was just like old times when they are children bantering one another. "But you're avoiding my question...Alrright! Questions then," corrected Triton as the eyebrows of two women rose up in question at his words.

"I'll be explaining it when we go back home Triton," said Percy looking down at Zoe. "It's a long tale and I prefer it speaking only once,"

"Home," muttered Triton to himself. This is the first time after many years that Percy would be returning home with him. The feeling is nostalgic and he could already feel the ocean on his blood stirring in anticipation at the return of the second son or daughter of the sea. But there's something that he needed to do first, he can't just leave Zoe behind...again.

"Zoe...," Triton started but Percy simply waved him off.

"We'll be taking your girlfriend with us of course," he smiled.

"Uhmmmm...he's not my girlfriend anymore Perce," said Triton softly raising the engagement ring at his hand at them.

There was a flash of movement on Triton's eyes and before he knew it, he was tackled hard and hugged by the two women. Despite himself, he can't smile as they stammered their congratulations. He was glad that they supported him. Convincing his father and the residents of Atlantis is bad enough and he can't help but be worried about it.

"Th-thank you, you two. Now gerroff," grumbled Triton as he pushed the two off.

"I always knew you two would be it," smiled Percy. "Ever since you two become moony eyed with one another, I knew you would be,"

"And that makes you a what?...A seer?" joke Triton and Percy swatted him with her arm.

"No, you dolt. Just a very good caring sister,"

"You forgot "hot" in there somewhere," added Triton making Percy turn red. "So when are we leaving?"

"After I finished bringing back our last member," said Percy and Triton can't help but notice the slight worry in his voice as she and Cassandra stepped out of the tent.

...

...

...

Atalanta sighed after checking the last tent of the camp. The Hunt have suffered a severe blow today and their patron have disappeared...again when they needed her the most. Atalanta didn't hold it against her though. Artemis was like a mother for the Hunt and they trust her decisions. The times she would leave them was either when she is summoned on Olympus, or simply something came up that needed her direct attention.

It's too bad too that Zoe was incapacitated. The non-wounded members needed a leader at this time of crisis. They are short-handed as it is. Walking across the cooking fires, Atalanta nodded to the people sitting there. They are said to be healers under Lady Percy, the goddess who came with Lady Artemis and fought beside them. Atalanta was thankful that they are all girls. Phoebe had a migraine when Triton refused to leave Zoe's tent and had to be dunked to a pail of water to bring her back to her senses. Thankfully on the other had, Apollo and his troop of merry doctors have now left leaving only the healers and the remainder of the Hunt. If any monster attacks came now, they are screwed.

"You worry too much you know," a cracked voice said and Atalanta spun immediately leveling her bow at the source of the voice. She immediately lowered it down seeing who it is.

"It's you," acknowledged the girl seeing the robed old man sitting on the grass overlooking the moon on the sky.

"Yes, its me," he answered dryly. "What brought you here that you disturbed my meditation?"

"I didn't disturb you! I'm just walking around," said Atalanta her ire rising at this old male. To her surprise, the old man laughed. His voice like a cackle was highly unpleasant.

"You're straight! I like you already little girl,"

"This little girl had a name you know," corrected Atalanta not liking the old man one bit.

"I'm surprised you still haven't shot me ya know little girl. Aren't you and your prejudiced little group made it your mission to shoot dirty males like me?"

"Don't worry pops. I'm still thinking about it,"

"Better hurry up then little girl," he waved off and Atalanta's head ticked at the name calling.

"I...had...a...name!"

"Did I ask about your name? No? Then I don't want to hear it,"

At this point Atalanta was ready to shoot this sarcastic old man and drop him to the cliffside when a hand touched her shoulder surprising her. Looking back, she was surprised seeing the two goddesses standing behind her. It was the blonde one who had patted her shoulder. She was smiling at her, looking at her and the old man sitting cross-legged on the forest floor.

"It's alright miss hunter. Ignore Dovah and his sarcastic attitude, walk with us," she offered.

Nodding, Atalanta followed the goddess' footsteps throwing one more dirty glare at the old man who remained sitting on the dirt. Her eyes widened seeing him again with half lidded eyes muttering same words again and again.

"My lady, what is he doing?" asked Atalanta throwing looks at the person left behind the gloom.

"He's meditating on Dovahsul," answered the goddess and continued seeing the question on Atalanta's eyes. "It is an ancient language used by the dragons and each word held deep meaning. When understanding is achieved, it can be then used as a shout and can hold deep power. That is how dragons breathe fire. I believe the word is _Yol ,"_

"I see can anybody learn it?" asked Atalanta as they passed another row of tent.

"Theoretically yes, but it takes a lot of meditation and when I say a lot, I really mean a lot," she looked back fondly at the shadows where the old man sat.

"Dovah has been my mentor for nearly a decade and I have learned all I know from him. But despite that long period of time, I didn't even succeed on at least one shout,"

"Okay...is he always that...-"

"Sarcastic? Annoying? Pain in the ass?" commented the goddess with a smile.

"Well yes,"

"Yep, he's always like that and worse,. Be thankful he didn't shout you away into Oblivion when you disturbed him. He tends to get cranky when he is disturbed during his meditation. He must have liked you very much that he only barked a little,"

Atalanta's skin crawled at being liked by a male. She tried to force a smile and hope it doesn't look like a grimace.

"I am honored, well," she sighed finally reaching her tent. "This is where we part. It was nice talking to you Lady?-"

"Laetri, but you can call me Cassandra for short," smiled the goddess. "It is also my pleasure meeting you hunter-?"

"Atalanta," smiled the former hero.

"Atalanta, yes. A beautiful name. Well good night Atalanta,"

"Good night my lady,"

...

...

...

Artemis' nose clogged at the smell of sweat, beer and other more ungodly smells that a goddess that spent most of her time with nature could possibly imagine. Every fiber of her being wanted her to run and get out of this place. Still Artemis steeled her mind as she felt a tear or two fell from her silver eyes, trailing down her cheek as she held the steel pole with two hands making the sluttiest sway she could possibly imagine.

The sound of cat-calling and woops by the occupants followed after and the moon goddess knew that she had their approval. Clinging her legs on the pole, Artemis forced her body to twirl feeling cold air touch the inside of her thighs as she slid down.

She is doing what no virgin goddess should be caught dead on. Pole dancing while wearing nothing but a slutty two piece that cheap women do before they are tabled, touched and then sleep with their customers.

As it is, Artemis felt dirty, more dirty than she have ever felt as she danced and displayed herself for free at this bar. The owner are more than happy to let her do her thing for free when she asked and this is how Artemis found herself now. Burying the sadness and hopelessness with humiliation and pain. After all she deserved it.

"Come here baby, come here," a fat man waved pulling Artemis down on her waist as she was replaced by another dancer.

Artemis' wanted to gag at the smell of this dirty male. She wanted nothing more than to materialize her bow and shoot him in the head but she stopped herself and let another tear fall as he molded her rear end before sitting her on his lap at his table. The moon goddess nearly freaked out as he kissed her neck before taking a big drink of his cup. He smelled like a pig left behind in a kennel for three days.

"Shoooo...whore. How much does it cost?" he growled.

"C-cost what?" stammered Artemis as he kissed her neck again.

"Asshhh...new are you?" he looked at her lustfully and Artemis' skin crawled as his eyes went straight to the slopes of her breasts. "Yoouu a virshiin?"

"...yes,"

"I'm shooo lucky. How about five hundred bucksshhh? Ish that good enough?" he asked waving money in front of the goddess' face who recoiled at the smell.

"What? Why are you not ansherring whore? Anshwer me," he demanded and before Artemis could react, a stinging pain on her cheek made her wince as she was slapped hard.

"I-i-i-i-'m doing i-it for f-free,"

"For free? Reallissh? Thatsh the besht newsh I have for je shay," he guffawed grabbing her butt harshly and planting a sloppy kiss on her mouth.

Artemis beat her hands frantically on the man's chest as she tried to push herself away, She didn't want him, she wanted Percy. He smelled like a sewer, tasted like the sewer and his meaty hands lef bruises everywhere on her body as he groped her. Very different when she slept with Percy. She was beautiful, tasted like cinammon and gentle. The pain in her heart grew like thunderclouds and Artemis silently wept as the man started describing her how she would claim her. She wanted to forget, that's why she came here. Wine didn't have an effect, and maybe doing this will.

The moon goddess was barely aware as she was carried on the inner rooms, her buyer's hands squeezing every part of her she could reach. Artemis was already in a catatonic state, hearing nothing. feeling nothing. Her mind was overwhelmed with pain and humiliation that it is barely functioning. She didn't feel being naked as the day she was born nor the gasp of the man as he beheld her nudity. She didn't react to his touches, to the harsh groping nor to the sloppy kisses he is offering. Through tear-filled eyes, Artemis watched silently as the man removed his trousers getting ready to break her once and for all when...

"WHAT IN EA'S NAME ARE YOU DOING ARTEMIS?!" the angry voice snapped like a thundercloud and Artemis fully awoke as she felt the man straddling her legs being pulled off her like a band-aid and thrown to the floor.

"Percy?" Artemis stared at the girl wearing a red tank top and jeans looking at her with eyes of fury.

"Percy why're you here?" Artemis asked in a small voice and an angry growl like that of an enraged tiger came from her lover...no...she can't even call her that or friend..after what she had done tonight, she barely can be anyone's friend.

"You blasted beautiful idiot! Get dressed!" ordered the Daughter or Rome throwing a normal set of clothes for her. "Don't put on that slutty dress or I will personally tell your Hunt what are you doing here!"

Artemis only nodded pulling on her undergarments and sleeveless shirt and skirt that Percy threw at her. They are modest, showing her limbs off giving her a warm glow. Very different from what she had danced on. All these time she didn't look at Percy's eyes as she dressed. She is finished combing her hair with her fingers when an angry groan came from the floor.

"Heyyss, You can'tsh take my vishin shlutt...I wanted to fucksh hersh. I pain good meny for herssshhh,"

"Shut up drunk!" snapped Percy at him and Artemis winced seeing the drunk mesmerized on the other girl's beauty.

"Forggettsshh it. Takeesh her, but howw mushh do you coshht? I'll payish a million buckssh to opensh that leg of yourshh-"

Percy only rolled her eyes aiming a kick at his nose, sending the man careening to the wall in a dead faint. Making sure that he is soundly sleeping, Percy fixed her gaze on Artemis who can't help but let off a little squeak of sound at Percy's steely gaze.

"You done? Come on?" she grasped the moon goddess' grip leading her out of the bar and more than one patron got kicked as they tried to grope the passing Daughter of Rome.

When they finally reached outside, Artemis let out a breath of relief finally out of that place. The smell of fresh air invigorated her and she wondered how she did not suffocate on that hellhole. Immediately the entire magnitude of what she had done fell on Artemis' mind and she can't help but cry freely as the other goddess gripped her forearm, looking at her with a gaze that held no emotion.

"You're supposed to be better than that Artemis. I'm very disappointed with you,"

Artemis just nodded as they teleported and she didn't even bother to ask where they are going. For the many next years those last five words will haunt her and will shape her to the strong goddess she needed to be.

...

...

...

"Do you want to be a snowman?"

"No!"

"Come sing with me everyday?"

"No!"

"I wanna believe that youuuuuuu-,"

"Shut up,"

"I believe I can flyyyy,"

"You can't!"

"I believe I can touch the skyyyyy,"

"Ughhh!"

"Itss superman,"

Romulus bashed his head on the nearest vase. This had been going on for an hour after Order found a way to smuggle beer here. And he's supposed to be a Primordial and preparing for a war. Safety first of course. War later. He needed to survive the hour.

"Hey Romulus, why does your name sound like Vroom! Vroom!?"

"It's going to be a long hour," sighed the wolf as he bashed his brains again on the nearet box to block out the singing and the pathetic questions.

...

...

...

 **SOOOO THATS IT! HAHAHAHAHA HOPE YOU LIKE THE STORY SO FAR. ANYWAY READERS, PLEASE BE A LITTLE OPEN MINDED. ANYONE WHO IS A GREENHORN THERE, ILL PERSONALLY SAW YOUR HORNS OFF EVEN IF I AM A GIRL. ANYWAY PLEASE READ AND REIVEW. THE MORE THE REVIEWS, THE HAPPIER I WILL BE. HERE AT MY HOUSE, NBODBODY IS ACCPETING OF MY LOVE FOR WRITING, THATS WHY I JUST POST IT HERE. LOVE YA ALL.**

 **PS: YES, IM CRAZY AND I KNOW IT.**

 **PPS: DO WOLVES HAVE WHISKERS?**

 **PPPS: WHAT SOUNDS LIKE A COW? TALKS LIKE A COW? EATS LIKE A COW? AND SAYS THROUGH ITS MOUTH "I AM A COW"**

 **PPPPS: VIOLETS ARE RED, ROSES ARE BLUE, I LOVE YA ALL!**


	28. New Beginnings

Chapter Twenty-Seven

 _"Every beginning is a start,"_

...

...

...

Triton sighed wearily as he stared at the large maps in front of him. It is dotted by small flags of blue and red with more like a thousand diagrams at the numerous plans piled on it. Troop movements, supplies needed and camping sites. Many years ago he had dreamed..no, ambitioned to become the warmaster of the armies of Atlantis. Now here he was, floating with Delphin and such high commanders that can be spared from the front lines his two tails twitching and the light glass armor he wore, felt unnaturally heavy on his shoulders.

The heir of the sea sighed wishing things would be like the way they are seven years ago. It is much more simpler though he didn't delude himself for not expecting that this day would come. Percy had warned them after all. He still smiled remembering the events that day when he brought Percy back to Atlantis.

As he expected of course and he didn't mind reminding his old brother, now new sister for the rest of her eternal life. Mermen guards of the dozen that day nearly lost all sense of coherence including Fagrol, Emmet and Mored. They are the three captains that Delphin had assigned to look for Triton and they are known for their seriousness and strength of fortitude on not showing any emotions. However all three of them with the "royal guards" of Atlantis have resulted on ending up as a drooling mess in front of the overly beautiful goddesses.

But the funniest of them all came from the King and Queen itself with the proud commander of Atlantis. When Triton introduced his long lost brother or specifically sister now, the king of Atlantis went to a dead faint the moment his ears registered the words and his mother seemed to have met Medusa on her head as she simply sat on her throne, frozen. As for the brave god of Dolphins, he immediately started screaming something about bunnies and nearly murdered the psychiatrist of Atlantis claiming that he is hearing and seeing things.

Triton. Percy, Cassandra fell to the floor, rolling in laughter while an emotional and distraught Artemis managed a small smile. Percy had informed him about the moon goddess self-pity and depression problems and Triton didn't made any mention of it. Inwardly he was glad that his new sister have not changed much other than having those hot assets. They never kept secrets from one another.

It was a clean slate after that embarassing situation. After Zoe had been deposited at the Atlantian medical bay, they checked again on the royal parents and the badly diagnosed dolphin. The two gods needed a lot of wine and a lot of hard breathing before they are convinced it is really Percy. Amphitrite on the other hand needed no such reservations. She simply leapt from her chair, hugging her youngest child with tears on her eyes. If allowed, she would have been stalemated on that position for half an hour before Poseidon got his chance to embrace his new daughter.

Any argument between Artemis and Poseidon was erased that day after Percy persuaded her father that it is not her fault that she is murdered and sent back. Poseidon was more than happy to agree and that was when Percy eschewed their father on being so stupid on waging a war against Zeus and for being an ass ruler and betraying her wife. Triton learned long ago the words "A women's wrath" and he'd seen it enough on his mother when she and his father is fighting. However Percy brought it to new levels that nearly the entire palace shook with her screeching and even ever loyal Delphin who stood up against Kronos long ago fled in panic at her wrath. The other girls are amused and Amphitrite had tears on her eyes as she claimed how much her daughter was like her mother. Triton only rolled her eyes at the emotions thrown around.

The dinner that followed was pleasant, the city having recovered their lost patrons and a party was thrown all over. Cassandra, who is now known by everyone as Laetri other than Percy is courted by a large amount of suitors that thrown the ever calm and wise golden-haired goddess to a fit of jealousy much to everyone's amusement. Percy had no suitors which maybe the cause of Poseidon who had transformed to an overprotective dad with a looks that could kill on anyone who dared to glare at his daughter. Artemis was happily forgotten as she sat shame-faced beside Percy nibbling a biscuit. Triton didn't pity her, what she did was an offense to her duties as a maiden goddess and she deserved the shame she had.

Percy was quizzed left and right about her new appearance and her adventures. The girl was tight-lipped but she had answered enough for their curiosity to be partially satisfied. The truth about her bigender, how she preferred being a woman than a man since her emotions have always been in tune like that of a girl. She also told them how she met her father briefly and how he isn't the best of dads, how she formed the Watch who is sneeringly called _Atabi'_ by everyone, how she gained the last of the Oculatus members loyalty and sent them secretly to the outskirts of Camp Jupiter. When they asked her the reasons why, that is when Percy dropped in on them the bombshell.

And that is also the reason why Triton was sweating his ass here on the outskirts of the ocean as more reports came on revolts all over the sea. Percy's predictions were accurate and war was upon them. Nearly a quarter of the minor gods of the seas are rebelling and there is even hint of Oceanus rising again. It is bad enough that the over egotistical Zeus refused whatsoever to help lessen the resentment of the minor gods and more monsters are creating havoc on the ocean floor. Rebellions are everywhere and as large is the Cyclops and Mer-army Triton had on his arsenal, he got a feeling that this isn't enough and this destruction is just the beginning. He had been a bit doubtful when Percy informed them that threats much much bigger than this is following and to conserve their strength as they faced this fist threat. Now he just hoped that they would be better.

Looking at the shining sun above the waves, Triton can't help but let off a prayer to the Creator for his fiance who had chosen to follow Artemis for a little while before wedding him. He felt for her everyday and he was afraid that she would be harmed and killed. Still Artemis promised to protect her and he trusted the moon goddess. Other than her crazy stunt at the strip club, she is the most trusted of the Olympian goddesses after all. He also wished her new sister luck as she managed the Watch and the Oculatus. Word is ringing along the immortal plane of this new wild goddess that is now roaming the woods again. If rumors are right, certain individuals wanted her as their spouse.

Triton's fist clenched. He isn't going to let that happen. The usual reaction of a big brother defending her sister rose within him. He's going to end the war here and he's going to follow her up. Anyone who wanted to get to his sister had to pass through him. And by the Fates, anyone who hurt her, he'll rip limb from limb.

It has been a long seven years. Triton only wished everyone was okay before returning to the simple job on preparing a war.

...

...

...

Percy sprinkled the last of her ingredients on the stew pot. Already it is smelling the aromatic flavor that any competent chef will look over for at a rabbit stew. Potatoes and greens are already added while certain parts of the rabbits not placed on the stew are sizzling on flat plain rocks bedded on the coal. Percy smiled taking note again to thank Dovah for teaching her how to sizzle things. She may be a great stew cooker but sizzling food was the Dovahkiin's specialty.

Mixing the stew with a ladle, Percy frowned as she took a small sip from it. Pinching a bit more salt to the mixture, the wild goddess satisfied herself watching over the camp she is staying.

Fifty green tents are pitched around a clearing in the middle of this dense forest and a big bonfire was built at the center for entertainment purposes. Percy did not worry of discovery, the forest was so dense any sane man or god would be beguiled by it. Not to mention the hidden sentinels that patrol it endlessly. An archery range was placed at the side of the clearing where an archery range has set up. Three Watchers are competing over it, shooting with maximum speed at the different set of targets while placing bets on one another. A tether for horses is beside it and across the large gap of tents was a bigger tent where recruits are studying tactics and things such as such.

However the main activity come from the main tent beside the fire. It is wide open and the light of the flameless lamps that the Watch use are illuminating on its walls, giving shadows on the people inside. Eight green-cloaked figures are poring over a map, their large bows and arrows easily protruding like spears on their backs. Every once in a while a man would leave, grabbing his horse before leaving off and another would arrive.

Percy smiled within herself. They are learning so fast that she didn't need to supervise anything anymore. She is their patron and she was happy that they don't put on her everything that the Watch did anymore like their younger days. These days she is simply an advisor and according to the males, a very hot cook (Percy wanted to strangle her brother for the name making) that all wanted to woo but cannot for they respect her and loved her as a big sister or a very annoying mother. In a way they are right. Sure, Percy knew they have volunteered for this group, but she cared for them and every single casualty was mourned by her.

Taking another sip again, Percy's eye twitched at the taste. It's very very very close to perfect but it needs a little more pinch. Grabbing the box where she stored her secret ingredients, Percy took a bottle of red wine gracing the stew with a copius amount of it before returning it to its place. Picking the ladle up again, the Daughter of Rome continued stirring the food.

Lots of responsibilities plague her right now. Her father gave her the needed information that she needed to help this world survive in the war that will follow. No matter how much she look at it, the gods are inevitably screwed. The other backup that she is hoping to call unto is too reluctant on opening up despite the looming threat on them and she can't blame them. The gods deserve this destruction and if not for the fact that they are a tidbit better than the Titans, Percy would have chosen to leave them on their fate and shelter her family.

Still, she needed to help them. All she had at her disposal was the Watch compromising of about seventy men and women at the Greek side and the ever loyal Penitus Oculatus at the Roman side which at least have five hundred of the finest legionnaires that she had ever seem camped outside Camp Jupiter in disguise with Dovah leading them. Percy wasn't concerned. As eccentric as Dovah is, the old coot was a great warrior not to mention his unique control of his Thu'um (shout).

Percy sighed feeling the headache coming through. Laetri or Cassie was busy at Atlantis helping Percy's ever loving surrogate mother handle the city since Poseidon and Triton are busy stamping out various uprisings. Percy hoped Artemis would have better luck at convincing Zeus on at least preparing the gods, but that hope was like hoping that Brainiac and Superman would hug each other.

 _"By the Divines I wish that things would be easier,"_ thought Percy. Alexa had gone with Artemis to keep an eye over the emotional goddess who is completely lovesick on her. Percy wished she could return her affections. Sure she felt something for the moon goddess but her first and foremost love was given to Cassandra Laetri and she is not willing to break it.

He also can't help but worry about her young hero friend who had been growing up so fast. Despite herself, Percy can't help but smile as she glanced at the sewed simple bracelet that Perseus had given to her when they celebrated his birthday two years ago. Now he is eleven and Percy was excited on seeing Perseus' mother again. They had struck a friendship when Percy introduced them to one another and as much as Percy hated her surrogate father's womanizing, she deeply respected and liked Sally Jackson.

Tasting the food once more, Percy smiled in contentment. It was perfect. Now all she needed was to call her Watch for dinner and later prepare to pick up Perseus at his school tomorrow at Yancy Academy.

...

...

...

Artemis pulled the hood of the silver cloak closer to her eyes as slowly as possible. Here she is stalking a group of three Dracanae going back to their lairs. Beside her she could feel the soft rustles of the Hunt moving across the trees. Their silver parkas glinting in the sunlight.

"They're moving towards the center of that mountain. There must be a crater nearby," said Alexa beside her. The Watcher's green mottled cloak almost made her invisible to the naked eye, even for a goddess.

"What is your move my lady?"

"We follow," muttered Artemis. "Signal Phoebe and Atalanta to move at the North and the South. We'll take nine hunters and take the East. If we box them in on the mountainside, they have nowhere to run,"

"Yes my lady," bowed Alexa before disappearing to the trees. Artemis pulled the silver cloak towards her closer trying to be as still as possible.

Immediately there was the sound of a frog's croak that ended up in crescendo's on the air. The three Dracanae they are trailing, perked up looking around at the sudden sound. Artemis bit her lip as the croaking sound repeated itself but this time with a low octave mellow. It is a form of communication derived by Alexa for the Hunt to help them communicate with each other without being discovered, After a lot of croaking the Dracanae was convinced that it is nothing more than animal sounds and continued their way. Five minutes later Alexa reappeared behind Artemis with a smile plastered on her face.

"Well they got the message, what do we do now my lady?"

...

...

...

"Right, I guess there's much more than the reports say alright," said Alexa dryly beside her as they peered down the mountain side where at least a hundred monters to boot are camping beside a water spring. "Whom did you say sent us on this wild goose chase again my lady?" asked the Watcher.

"My brother Apollo," she grimaced as she watched their prey below them. "Shouldn't have trusted his intel at all,"

"I agree,"

Artemis in fact had no idea how to do this. There are Dracanae, werewolves, telekhines, cyclops and a dozen earthborn down there. In fact there is even the presence of an empousa with a hog-tied Centurion steaming in the middle. This place looked more like a military camp than a monster's nest. Normal circumstances would be for the Hunt to break them into small groups and hunt them down. However Artemis' instincts clawed her head, warning the moon goddess that standard procedure won't work this time. Of course she could just pop in the middle of the camp and turn to her godly form, but the laws of the Hunt disallowed that. If she had to participate, it had to be the brutal and messy way.

"So my lady, any ideas?" asked Atalanta pulling the string of her own longbow.

"Still thinking about it," reasoned Artemis though nothing comes to her mind.

"You know I might have something that can help us win this fight without losing any arrow except one from yours,"

"What do you mean?" asked Artemis in surprise at the girl's suggestion. She merely shrugged.

"Just an idea. Just give me an hour and watch the magic," smiled the Watcher as she watched the entire area. "It'll be funny, trust me,"

"Do it," said Artemis without hesitation.

The girl just bowed once more before disappearing to the bushes like a wraith not even making a sound. Artemis sighed in jealousy as she sat on the forest floor placing her bow on the ground. Alexa is her only contact on the Watch for seven years ever since she had fallen into debauchery at that strip club. Percy after mending her relations with Poseidon allowed her one more chaste kiss before stressing her disappointment at her. Ever since that time Artemis had done her best to cement her emotions to an iron will. She also tried not to fall on her old habits at "Male hunting" when she is displeased much to the chagrin of many hunters. She also tried to garnish support to as many gods and goddesses as possible after heeding Percy's warning.

Civil war is almost upon Olympus with the minor gods' protests and there is rumors that Titans are rising again. Many solstices she had tried to convince her idiotic father and the other gods on the looming threat but the ever proud king of Olympus are daft as a mule stating proudly that those upstarts wouldn't dare to do it since he is the king of the gods. Other Olympians, including her brother waved it off as paranoia and wasted their lives doing things they usually do. Artemis' nearly had tears on her eyes every council meeting. The more they refused to act, the more she couldn't see Percy again. Her love for her have not lessened as she hoped but rather it increased tenfold that she had taken into wearing the silver cloak she wove for her long ago when she was a boy. She just wished she returned her heart, their kisses are nice but there is no feeling returning on it.

Yet not all things are downhill. She is again back to the good graces of the sea god and Poseidon have transformed again from the insufferable douche bag god to the favorite uncle she had known before when Percy returned. In fact the seas are celebrating the royal's return until now if not for the fact that war is brewing even in the oceans.

To her great surprise Hades had even listened to her and approached her one morning about the civil war threatening the gods. He had promised to take down as many monsters as possible and keep them in Tartarus as long as she did her part on hunting the ones above here with the Watch who like them is fighting a failing war against the monster hordes that seem to grow in large numbers.

Other than the fighting outside, Artemis had to also deal with the problems inside. She nearly strung Zoe upside down and would have cut Atlas' daughter to pieces when the relationship between her and Triton was revealed at Atlantis. As it is, she cannot help but slap the girl whom she considered hard many times until Percy had to drag her away. Artemis regretted her actions that day. Zoe sobbed hard on the heir of the sea in front of her, and her heart broke seeing her sister so shattered because of her. It didn't help that she wanted Percy to hold her like Triton is doing with Zoe like the entire world would burn and they won't care as long as they are together.

Thus impossibly for the first time in her immortal life, Artemis reconciled herself with her surrogate sister and even congratulated her on the engagement despite the words felt like lead on her mouth as she said them.

Artemis sighed at the numerous changings within her being. She's not sure if she is changing for the good or the bad but sitting here and thinking about it is not helping. She was glad that Alexa returned and she didn't miss the sadistic shit-eating grin plastered in her face.

"So you've done it?" asked Artemis seeing the expression of the Watcher like a cat who've seen a cannary.

"Of course my lady," smiled the girl her black locks falling. She looked at her watch, counting its tick.

"It's going to start in..."

"5..."

"4..."

"3..."

"2..."

"1..."

...

...

Perseus Jackson isn't particularly thrilled with his life. He is eleven years old, diagnosed with ADHD and Dyslexia that got him kicked on too many boarding schools since he had so many "accidents" that he cannot explain. He is always away from his mom and he had no idea who his dad was. The only saving grace he had so far came in the form of his best friend Percy and his new friend in crutches, Grover.

Today found him simply going to the museum of National History for their class with Nancy Bobofit and the other misfits that Yancy Academy seemed to be proud of. Perseus sighed within himself as he carried himself upright. Percy had taught him many things during their little meetings ever since he was smaller and proper decorum plus the patience to deal with anger is one of them. That's the only reason Perseus knew how to avoid fights like bullies. "If you can talk your way out of it, do it," that's what Percy always said.

"Still thinking about her?" asked Grover as he lumbered towards the academy entrance on his crutches at the disabled walkway.

"Yeah man. I'll be meeting her later before I go home," said Perseus. "I just wished that Gabe would not be there. I'm not sure how he would respond with Percy,"

"That's a big problem if you ask me Perseus. With the way you describe your stepfather, I wouldn't put it past him to not...uhmmm,"

"Grope her?" asked Perseus seeing his friend blush at the degaratory term.

"Yes,"

"I hope not. Percy can be a handful when she is angry and I have no qualms seeing Smelly Gabe flying out of the window," Grover chuckled at Perseus' words.

"As they say hot women are always the fiery ones," commented Grover. "Though I had to admit it, she smelled really good,"

"What do you mean Grover?" asked Perseus.

"Well, every time I met her, she smelled like trees and cinnamon. Yummy,"

"I see," said Perseus grimacing a little and quite disturbed at the fact that his best friend has been called "Yummy,"

"Anyway Perseus we need to go since Mrs. Dodds seem to be glaring the evil eye again on us," commented Grover as he hobbled along with the crowd of students following in his wheelchair.

"Hey, wait up!" shouted Perseus unwilling to be left behind at the batty teacher's death stares.

Perseus found the lessons interesting seeing that it is Mr. Brunner teaching it. They have explored the myths and have even got the question and answer part correct giving Perseus a breathing space that at least his grades would be now B+ instead of the usual C- at the end of the lesson.

The class herded outside taking their lunch ending up another unfortunate meeting with Nancy Bobofit that earned a sandwich at Grover's curly head. Perseus for the first time in the year lost it. He had not bothered with the girl but she had pushed his buttons for too long and he can't help it anymore as his rage exploded. And that earned him a one on one with this batty teacher in front of him now.

"You've been giving me problems Mr. Jackson," growled the teacher and Perseus was surprised at the expression on her face. She looked damn murderous. Are crazy math teachers always looked like that.

"Just give me the lightning bolt if you want to live," she growled and before Perseus could properly protest, he watched the eventual transformation of his batty teacher to a batty harpy thingy. He did the only plausible thing he could have done.

Screamed in a very high girly tone.

"Ho Perseus" a voice called out and Perseus only had a moment to see a decapped ballpen going straight to his eyeball. He caught it...barely.

Immediately Perseus watched in another bewildered shock as the ballpen transformed to the sword used by Mr. Brunner in his tournament days at school. Seeing that the monster thingy still aimed to claw his face out, Perseus did the plausible thing. He waved the sword in front of him.

His wave is not perfect, it's clumsy and terribly unorganized but it certainly did the trick.

Mrs. Monster Dodds exploded like a pinata showering Perseus with golden dust. Coughing a bit, he can't help but wonder when there is no one at the room but him covered in what is supposed to be sawdust. The pen was at his hand and there is no sign of any sword. The door opened and a very stern looking Mr. Brunner is staring at him.

"Persues Jackson!" he growled as if angry. "Next time bring your own pen and please do not play in this part of the museum. The workers will have the principal's hide if they knew that you had broken something. Wash yourself and be at the bus at thirty minutes," he then turned around on his wheelchair after taking the pen. Perseus can't help but blurt out.

"Sir?"

"Yes Mr. Jackson?"

"Mrs. Dodds, where is she?" and that started the craziness in Perseus' life. Mr. Brunner looked at him as if he had sprouted another head.

"Who's Mrs. Dodds Perseus?"

"My math teacher and our chaperone,"

"I'm sorry Perseus. But there isn't a Mrs. Dodds here with us. In fact, there is no such thing as Mrs. Dodds ever at Yancy Academy,"

...

...

...

Perseus was in a daze as he followed the familiar path of the park where he is supposed to meet Percy. The entire school seemed to be playing an elaborate prank on him, believing that a girl called Mrs. Kerr have been their math teacher all along. He believed them, well almost believed them if not for Grover. The guy was horrible at lying and he shivered every time Perseus sprang the Mrs. Dodds question.

Perseus was still thinking about the claws and talons of the thing that had once been Mrs. Dodds when he nearly collided with his best friend.

"Hey Perseus, have a good summer?" she asked with a smile.

Despite himself Perseus can't help but grin at the girl's shiny outlook. Four long years seemed to have little effect on Percy. Her hair is still same vibrant gold with a tinge of brown and her face didn't have that olden look most girls have after a couple of years. Today she is letting her hair down wearing a white sleeveless top in a tuck in on jeans sipping on a McDonalds cup her emerald eyes glinting. Despite his young tender age, Perseus can't help but appreciate the beauty of his friend.

"It was fine. A bit weird but everything is fine," answered Perseus after giving her a hug. He can't help but bury his nose on her navel taking pleasure at how soft the flesh is beneath the thin layer of clothing.

"It's good seeing you again Perseus," smiled Percy. "Now lead me to your home," she commanded with a wry grin. "I have some recipes that your mother would like to see,"

At this words, Perseus can't help but brighten up forgetting everything about Mrs. Dodds. Every recipe that Percy brought at home was a tasty one and he can't help but be excited for later. It is no trouble catching up a cab to drive them on Downtown New York and Perseus had a lot of good time on glaring at the cabbie whose eyes seemed to be glued at Percy's bosom who stuck out like a sore thumb on her white sleeveless shirt. They almost crashed before they reached Perseus' apartment. Paying the bills, Perseus rolled his eyes as the cabbie asked Percy for her number and if she want to have a drink tonight on which she politely declined with a wave and a laugh.

"Well here we are," said Perseus looking at Gabe's apartment. He vehemently wished Gabe was still sleeping and not guarding the door like a bulldog.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" asked Percy mischievously. "It's your house,"

Perseus wanted to protest vehemently that it is Gabe's house but he kept his tongue quiet. He didn't want to be rude to Percy. She is one of the bright lights left in his life and he intended to keep it that way.

"Come on," he indicated leading her to the entrance taking in the door keys to the front door.

The moment Perseus clicked the entrance, he inwardly groaned. The smell of beer, smoke and chips pervaded his senses. There is only one conclusion for that. Gabe and his poker buddies are awake and as usual poker-playing. Accepting the bad stroke of luck, Perseus sighed entering inside in a defeated way with Percy following him.

"Hey kid! You're back! Have you got any cash today?" asked Gabe who as usual was playing at the table with his two friends.

Perseus merely grunted in annoyance. No hello's or hi's from the dumbass just money demanding again. Taking a hundred pence from his jeans, Perseus threw the money at him hoping that in good mood he would not bother...

"Oi! Who's the hot bird?!" asked Gabe forgetting entirely Perseus as his eyes drank in the sight of Percy beside him who seemed to stiffen in surprise.

 _"Guess I wished too soon,"_ thought Perseus tiredly.

"Nobody," answered Perseus. "Just a friend from school,"

"Come here!" Gabe sprang like a snake pulling Percy at her wrist in alarm as he sat her on his lap with his knees between her legs. Perseus' eyes burned in anger as he watched Gabe circle his arms on Percy's waist. He was a second away from ripping Smelly Gabe's head off when he was saved by the bell...luckily.

"Percy! Darling I didn't know you would come," said Sally Jackson cheerily as she pulled a red-faced Percy who squeaked in alarm when Gabe spanked her behind.

"Very nice," Gabe winked ignoring the murderous looks Perseus and Sally is giving him before focusing back on his Poker.

"I'm sorry about that," apologized Sally as she led the girl to the living room where the couches are with Perseus following them. "He seems a bit stupid sometimes,"

"It's okay Sally. Only my pride's hurt," Percy smiled at them softly and Sally returned the gesture before hugging her son.

"I miss you mom,"

"I miss you too my little hero,"

"So Percy what brings you here?" asked Sally sitting at the couch in front of the golden-haired girl.

The morning and afternoon was spent enjoyably with the new recipes that Percy brought with her. The kitchen was used lavishly and food was created in ways that Perseus have thought impossible but seemed to have a logical explanation for the two giggling women. The only downside was when Gabe came in demanding lunch and took the cookies that they baked which ended up with him slapping Percy's behind again. It took another ten to twenty minutes on apologizing to Percy for Gabe's actions and Perseus enjoyed the next hour imagining cutting off Gabe's head as he sliced the potatoes. Unfortunately the day ended sooner than anyone liked. However Sally dropped a bombshell that brought Perseus to smiles.

"Hey Percy would you mind accompanying us to Montauk after Perseus' school ends?" asked Sally standing in the door blocking Gabe's view on Percy. Perseus was stumped. This is great. Having Percy with them at vacation would be so much fun. Not to mention that Percy was a very good eye candy when wearing her trademark white bikini.

"Sure Sally, if you would have me," smiled Percy and the two women hugged while Percy ruffled Perseus' hair.

"Hottie come back again soon okay!" Gabe's voice drawled and Perseus had to resist punching the idiot back.

"Bye Percy," murmured Perseus as Percy went to the sidewalk waving her hand. When the door closed, neither Sally nor Perseus saw Percy flash away.

...

...

...

 **OKAY SO THIS IS MY LAST CHAPTER. MY BROTHER WILL DO THE REST. HE HAD AGREED ON CONTINUING MY WORK DESPITE ME BEING CONVINCED THAT IT IS BAD AND I HAD TO ERASE IT. THE NEXT CHAPTERS WILL BE WRITTEN BY HIM AND HOPE YOU'RE ALL HAPPY. I CAN'T BEAR THE INSULTS AND ANNOYING PM'S THAT MANY ARE SENDING ME. SO WHAT IF I AM A BIT GRAPHIC AND IMAGINATIVE? THAT'S THE REASON WHY THERE IS FREEDOM IN WRITING. IF YOU HATE THE STORY, DON'T READ IT! DON'T CALL ME NAMES AND CURSES. MY CONFIDENCE IS FRAGILE AS IT IS!**

 **FOR MY BELOVED READERS AND FOLLOWERS. THANK YOU FOR THE LONG SUPPORT, PLEASE SUPPORT MY BROTHER AFTER THIS AND THOUGH I WILL BE ANSWERING PM'S FOR THE STORY, I WILL NOT BE THE ONE WRITING IT. PLEASE REVIEW SINCE THIS WILL BE MY LAST CHAPTER...SORRY.**

 **PS: DONT WORRY MY BROTHER'S A GOOD WRITER THOUGH NOT AS IMAGINATIVE AND CRAZY AS ME. HE'LL KEEP YOU ALL ENTERTAINED IN MY LEAVE OF ABSENCE TRA-LA-LAY**


	29. Montauk

Chapter Twenty -Eight

 _"Secrets upon Secrets does nobody any good,"_

...

...

...

"What in Hades name is going on?!" asked Artemis as her silver eyes popped to their largest sizes ever as she watched the pandemonium that is happening below them.

"I told you I had a plan," grinned the Watcher as they watched the effects of her stealth incursion. Already the sounds are getting louder and Artemis can't help but vomit her lunch at the scene in front of her.

"Need a bag?" asked Alexa in amusement as the moon goddess threw her guts out. "I've always thought that being the moon goddess and the everlasting Hunter would have made you immune already to his gory scenes?"

"This has no honor," growled Artemis as she conjured a water bottle to wash her mouth. Alexa only shrugged at her words.

"Who says there must be one? Victory is achieved in anyway possible, be it honorless or not. These monsters won't care about honor if they plan on tearing you to pieces,"

"Still, that's no reason for us to descend ourselves on their level," argued Artemis.

"Suit yourself my lady. But one day you'll understand what I am talking about. This is war and only victory matters be it a sneaky poison or a rightout challenge in their faces to an honor duel. In the end the future will not care how we did it, as long as victory belongs to our side,"

Artemis just went silent, digesting her words as she watched the pandemonium below. If there is such a thing as an amusing and at the same time cruel sort of plan, Artemis had to admit, Alexa had achieved complete Aces. The moon goddess was not sure if she should congratulate or kick the girl for her ingenious idea at achieving victory though she isn't sure if she wanted to employ the same tactics herself. She just wished that her hunters have ate little on their lunch since they would be all throwing it all up.

The monsters down below are acting weird and are succumbing to their primal urges as they tried to grab the nearest female of any kind to satisfy their urges. It was a complete pandemonium and horrid. Dracanae are so much the favorite of nearly all the monsters. The snake women being the most desirable in the camp are being subjected to a woman's greatest nightmare. Several telekhines are crushed to death as the horny Earthborns started rampaging around the disheveled camp. Even the empousa is fighting tooth and nail on becoming overwhelmed by the lovesick monsters. So far the most effective in killing was the Centurion who immediately went to a rampage the moment its restraints are cut off as two telekhines started making out on the chain controls. Now it is steaming and whirring in the camp completely ignored as the monsters satisfied their primal urges one one another. All in all it was a scene that Artemis was sure she would remember her entire immortal life.

"How did you do that?" asked Artemis trying to shut out the image of two hellhounds mating with one another.

"It was easy practically," shrugged Alexa beside her. "Just two gallons of water mixed with five boxes of these," she waved the empty containers in the moon goddess' horrifying and slowly understanding face.

"You mean," she gulped not trusting her throat to speak. "You used arousal drugs to do that?" asked Artemis looking at the pandemonium below.

"Yep I did," chimed Alexa happily. "Dumped the entire mixed water thing on the stream heading there. Mind you, these drugs are illegal but the most potent I have ever seen," commented Alexa as she checked the scene below.

Artemis shuddered as she watched a dracanae being two timed by telekhines, the snake woman's screeching stopped only when the centurion smashed her and her new lovers to kingdom come golden dust with a fist.

"Am I right to think that the centurion does not succumb to it?" asked Artemis, staring at the automaton as it crushed love making monsters who didn't pay it a heed.

"Of course not," scoffed Alexa looking at the goddess as if she had grown a second head and lost her brains. "It's an automaton and of course is... incapable... of...drinking,"

"You don't have to rub it in," smiled the goddess at the Watcher's dry humor. Alexa just scoffed, choosing not to respond to Artemis.

Artemis focused again on the camp below them which is almost not recognizable anymore due to the hysteria caused by Alexa's drugs. Even with the nasty tactics employed by the Watcher, Artemis can't deny that it worked beautifully. Less than ten monsters are left running around, including the Centurion who is chasing a hellhound who lacked a partner with its golden fists swinging in the air and enough steam spewing from its mouth to start a locomotive. If not for the fact that the Centurion was an incredibly dangerous thing, the sight would have looked funny.

"So let me guess, the only arrow fired here today would be at the Centurion right?" asked Artemis as the Centurion smashed five consecutive monsters reducing their number to a mere five now.

"I though that would be obvious," said Alexa dryly.

"Anyway I was thinking...,"

"Finally, good time for your brain to work," commented Alexa with a grin. Artemis just rolled her eyes ignoring the comment of the black-haired girl.

"Do you really believe at what Percy is saying about the war?" asked Artemis, "I mean sure we have rebellions all the time at Olympus but really, a war?"

"I think it would be better if you personally asked Percy my lady. This conversation should be with her and not me. I am a simple soldier my lady,"

"Really? It's not like Percy would like to talk to me anytime soon," scoffed Artemis. Seven years, seven long years of not seeing the person she loved. Artemis had a lot of time to change her outlook and better her person but the love she bore for the wild goddess increased tenfold which she hoped would be a good thing.

"You think she's angry with you don't you?' asked Alexa, her black eyes softening at the pained face of the moon goddess.

"Is it really that obvious?" Artemis sniffed schooling her features to the ice queen facade she had built up and schooled the past decade.

"Yes my lady," smiled the Watcher. "Though it gladdens me that someone finally got the attention of our grumpy little patron twerp,"

"What do you mean?" asked Artemis who felt like someone had punched her in the gut at what Alexa said. She didn't believe what she had just heard. Percy felt something for her? It's outworldly, it's impossible, it must have been a malfunction on her ears. She had been dreaming and hoping for those words of assurance ever since Percy died.

"Exactly as I say it love," grinned Alexa and Artemis struggled to keep her blush under control. Already a pink tinge in her pale cheeks are showing.

"I don't get it," mumbled the moon goddess and to her immediate surprise, the Watcher just laughed out loud like an overblown mocking bird.

"Very well my lady. You and I are going to have a very long talk about your love interest once you take down that Centurion," she wiggled her eyebrows at Artemis and the moon goddess can't help but turn away, hiding her flaming cheeks happy for an excuse to hide her face as she notched an arrow on her bow.

...

...

...

Percy was happy. She is sitting in a meadow watching the beautiful blue sky turn orange as the morning and the evening lights start to mingle. It was truly a glorious site for her. Very few gods and mortals appreciate the day's and the evening's merging. It is unique and it shows the Creator's creativity at making this world. The singing of birds pervaded the meadow and Percy removed her eyes from the sky and focused her eyes on the beautiful figure with blond hair at the lily pool caressing the small plants in her hand. She blew softly on one of them and a pale yellow flower popped slowly from the buds and despite herself, Percy can't help but be happy seeing Laetri being so gentle. Laetri, the name served her better than Cassandra. She is slender as a willow wand and gentle as a moth approaching the flame. Percy didn't deserve her but she can't help herself but love her. Percy smiled, relaxing with her back on the tree as she watched her fiance prod the plants awake. She is wearing a slender white gown that the wild goddess loved accentuating her figure to frighteningly beautiful and her blonde hair mingled with the lights of the merging skies. She was still focused at staring at Laetri when a pair of hands suddenly covered her eyes.

"Guess who?" a voice chimed and Percy sighed. For someone who most monsters feared and many immortals desired, she is extremely playful and childish.

"Arty, what now?" asked Percy in a tired tone and the hands left her eyes only to look at the pouting face of the moon goddess. She is in her eighteen year old form and looked radiant and impossibly cute, especially with that pout.

"You're no fun at all. Budge up," she ordered and Percy's eyebrow rose at the command.

"Ordering me now aren't we?"

"You know you love me," reasoned the moon goddess her silver eyes brewing amusement. "Now budge up,"

"There's not enough room," grumbled Percy wiggling on her tree trunk. "Find your own tree"

"Your funeral," and before Percy could open her mouth, the moon goddess flopped on her lap leaning at her lithe body. Percy was grateful that even in her eighteen year old form, Artemis was shorter and have a small body else it would have been awkward.

Percy sighed and wrapped her arms on the mooned goddess' waist. Percy can't help but wonder how in the world did she end up loving two people at the same time. Artemis compared to Laetri's beauty was many centuries below but the moon goddess have a unique radiance that draws people to her and captured Percy's attention ever since that hunt of the Calydian Boar.

"Now that's better isn't it?" purred Artemis like a cat snuggling closer to Percy's chest while fiddling with her golden locks.

"You have no idea how much you resembled like a cat when you are saying that, don't you Arty?" teased Percy. "I wonder what would have your Hunt have said about that?"

"That is my previous life Percy," Artemis purred again. "But for the record, they might have thought that I was drunk and would have riddled my brother with arrows for making me drink,"

"Did you ever miss that life Arty?" asked Percy looking at her lover with concern who is snuggling at her body.

"Sometimes. But I won't change this life for any other. I have you and Laetri. What could any goddess ask for?"

"Maybe this," smiled Percy, leaning down kissing the moon's goddess lips who quivered to a smile.

"Did you know you are such a tease Percy?" asked the moon goddess wrapping her arms on Percy's neck.

"Maybe I am," shrugged Percy. "But I know you like it,"

Artemis just laughed and planted another kiss on Percy's face. This time it is a heated one and promised the steps on becoming something more.

...

...

...

Percy awoke in a gasp and immediately the fight of control of her other self began to take over again deep inside her. Cursing the never ending bother that her male form is making. Percy sat at the bed she had just awoken from and it took a good minute or two of meditation and inner fighting before she succeeded on flushing down her other self's bid for freedom.

Sweating at the effort, Percy grabbed the milk skin at her bedstand taking another long swig at it. The cold drink succeeded on soothing her nerves and Percy sighed at her ragged face in front of the mirror. Her golden hair was entangled in many places and it looks like an angry badger sat on it and began its mission of rampage.

"So much for a good dream ruined," muttered Percy to herself as she pulled her lazy body up and began the morning routine of cleaning herself.

Percy reviewed the plans she had to do today and for the week. Somehow the most prominent was the vacation she agreed to accept with Perseus and his mom. It would also be somewhat a vacation for Percy too since most of the Watch are breaking camp tonight after receiving word that five monster camps are found again. Bless Crowley for his ingenuous talent for leading and planning. He and his best friend Halt are leading most of the Watch to one of the camps while Dovah and part of the Oculatus will bring the might of Rome at the other one. All in all, it was well-handled already and as such left Percy unneeded. Destroying a monster camp may be a bit challenging but it doesn't need a goddess present and most...if not all of the Watchers insisted that Percy stay at camp and well...stay beautiful. That ticked her off a lot, thus the vacation plan was accepted despite the vehement protests of her men..

"Good morning sunshine, how's your sleep?" chimed Fred the moment Percy stepped out of her tent.

"It's good to see you too Fred and yes, my dreams are good," acknowledged Percy before looking at him pointedly. "And I have a name you know,"

"Whatever beloved. Your beauty is like the sun that sunshine illuminates from it," said the red-head in an awed voice and Percy just rolled her eyes at their not-so-subtle attempts on gaining her affection.

"Are my things ready? Where's your brother?" asked the goddess as she waved her hand over her bathrobe changing it to a white sleeveless top and shorts. Percy was amused seeing Fred's eyes nearly bugging out of his head as he stared at her legs. Percy was sure the boy drooled a little.

"Seen something you like?" asked Percy in a mock angry voice and that did the trick. Fred snapped his mouth shut like a goldfish and the glazed eyes went back to normal as the Watcher realized what he is doing is highly disrespectful.

"No my lady I-I-I-I'm sorry about that." he stammered, smiling sheepishly.

"It's alright Fred," Percy smiled though she was grinning in amusement at the red-head inside. "Let's find your brother and will introduce you two to my demigod friend,"

"Of course my lady," bowed Fred before a shit eating grin came to his face. "I'm so glad I brought a camera, that way I can catch Georgie's face when he saw your hot legs sunshine,"

"Excuse me?" Percy look pointedly at the boy who reddened like his hair at his slip of the tongue.

"I didn't mean what I said!" Fred denied seeing the goddess' looking at him.

"So you mean my legs are ugly?" asked Percy in a hurt voice and Fred shook his head wildly like a treadmill in a negative gesture.

"Of course it's hot...,"

Percy's eyebrow rose.

"I meant it looks sexy,"

The eyebrow rose higher.

"Okay, it's beautiful,"

The eyebrow rose...even higher.

"Fine! It's really hot and stop raising that eyebrow before it disappears in your head,"

Unable to help herself, Percy let off a snort and burst into peals of laughter at the distraught face of her friend whose cheek color had turned to magenta red, same as his hair. She had to hold her sides to keep her from rolling on the ground at her friend's face transform from being horrified to complete annoyance realizing that she had intentionally kept him dangling in their little game of words.

"Oh yes, very funny. Laugh your heart out my lady. I'm sure it's really funny," grumbled the red head at the wild goddess' snorting.

"You should have seen your face Gred. It's really funny," chuckled Percy controlling her boisterous laughing to a fit of giggles now.

"I'm sure it is," waved the red head off.

"It is, it is. Mind you..." Percy looked pointedly at Fred in a way that scientists looked at rats' before dissecting them.

"What is it this time?" Fred's voice asked warily as if he is talking to a hungry sabertooth.

"You'd make a nice girl,"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"HELP!" Fred's voice shrieked as he made a dash towards the nearest path and Percy laughed again as she tripped the red-head with her bow.

"Now why did you try to do that Freddie boy?" chimed Percy stalking the guy with an extra sway of her hips that if possible scared him even more as he started spluttering words of nonsense.

"Hey! What is going on here...GAH-,"

...

...

...

Fred's twin came along carrying Percy's duffel bag and the box of food they are supposed to bring. He had been putting the finishing touches of their inventory when he heard Fred's girlish scream. He had hurried here packs and all, saxe knife drawn and was instantly paralyzed the moment he saw the exposed legs of the goddess.

"Oh this is awesome!" Fred exclaimed happily snapping a picture of his twin who stood frozen and open mouthed with drool coming off from his lips.

Fred's words however snapped the lust-enclosed mind of his twin, bringing him back to reality. Apparently he liked more to avoid having his brother blackmail material than stare at their patron's legs a few more teensy seconds.

"Give me that!" demanded George jumping over his fallen twin, making a wild grab at the little camera. Fred rolled and kicked his legs, stumbling him.

"No!"

"I said, give me that!"

"No!"

"Come here you twat!"

"Catch me first,"

Percy watched in amusement as the twins started running around a tent cursing one another in the brotherly way that she and Triton used to do when they are still godlings. It was apparent that the two cared for the other very much. Despite being some of the best, the Watch ever had to have in its ranks, the two have always been able to keep their innocence and sense of fun. Something that most veteran Watchers failed to keep as they fall to a brooding state due to the death and gloom that they have experienced and seen. As it is, Percy just enjoyed watching the two chasing each other until finally they have come to an agreement.

"I...think we...need to...rest," panted Fred as he lay down on his butt.

"I...agree," huffed George who is sweating and leaning on his legs.

"I've got..a question for...you though,"

"Yeah?" George looked at his brother who is trying to drown the mischievous grin that came to his mouth. Percy didn't miss the glint of a trap in his eyes though.

"Do you think Percy's legs looked hot?" asked Fred taking a snap at his brother who froze like the Statue of Liberty and turned beet red at the question.

"..."

...

...

...

"I hope you lose," snarled Perseus as he threw his remaining cash at Gabe who caught it in a way expert bullies only could.

"Don't get high and mighty to me boy," sneered the man who as usual, was seating on his throne at the Poker Table with his three buddies. "Your grades just came and you're a failure as always,"

Perseus gritted his teeth at the below the belt jab of his step-father before stepping in towards the living room. Days had been hectic and completely weird for him. His friend Grover panicked after seeing those weird old ladies and his very own self did too when he heard the conversation between and Grover about him surviving till the next winter solstice. Not to mention that they talked about (who is supposed not to exist), calling her a Fury or something. It was hard shaking Grover off at the bus station but all this death and intimidation thing rattled Perseus' brains more than he care about. He was just glad that he remembered the breathing exercises Percy taught him long ago to keep his cool and temper.

"Hi Mom, I'm home," Perseus called out and he didn't even have time to look when he was engulfed by his mother's hug.

"Perseus, my baby boy. I missed you,"

"Mfff...stop stifling me mom. You're as bad as Percy when it came to hugs," squirmed Perseus though he can't help but melt at his mother's embrace.

That's what Perseus liked most about his mother. His entire life, he never saw her angry. She never also asked about school or things like that every time Perseus went home with a card and letter for his expulsion. She just smiled and smothered Perseus with her hugs and his favorite blue food (which tasted much,much better after she befriended Percy). Perseus had to admit how lucky he is to have the best mother in the world. He wished he could meet his dad and kick him in the balls for leaving him and his mother to Smelly Gabe.

They got the usual question and answer about how he is and who is his friends? Who is his favorite teacher? What did he liked at the school and stuff like that. However Perseus finally got straight to the point that he wanted to talk about all this time.

"So Mum, when are we going Montauk?" asked Perseus after his mother placed a plate of blue sandwich in the table he is sitting in.

"As fast as you can get yourself ready Perseus," smiled Sally as she chewed on her own sandwich. "Percy's coming around in an hour and she said she'll be bringing a couple of her friends,"

"Really?" said Perseus excitedly nearly choking on his sandwich and his diet coke. He had always wanted to meet Percy's friends when she told him about them when he was younger. There is Fred and George which she described as fun and very funny. There is Alexa whom she called the raven beauty and finally Artemis the sly annoying fox. Out of this list, Perseus wanted to meet Fred and George, since they are boys and could relate to him.

"Alright, off you go now," shooed his mother as she picked up their empty plates, "Percy's going to be here any minute and I want your things packed up and ready to go,"

"Yes mum," saluted Perseus before dashing to his room.

It was simply a bed and a wardrobe that is stuffed in the side of Smelly Gabe's Apartment but Perseus had been looking forward to this vacation since break. A duffel bag filled with the things he would usually need is already hidden at the bottom of the bed. An extra wad of cash is stuffed at one of the cabinet drawers that is hidden at the side to avoid Smelly Gabe's plundering grubby hands. He had saved the money these past few months to prepare for the vacation. Montauk being Montauk isn't exactly a famous place but there are a few stalls there for tourists that sells trinkets and such. Perseus last year had espied a pair of butterfly gold earrings and he had saved the money to buy it. Percy was very beautiful and he wanted to give her something worthy of her beauty.

Perseus was almost finished tying his sneakers when the doorbell rang and he espied Gabe springing like a dog finding a bone as he jumped to the door. Sally had informed him that Perseus' "hot" friend was coming with them at Montauk and Gabe was more than pleased at the information. He had seen him more than once satisfying his sexual desire at the picture of Percy he printed on his camera during Percy's last visit.

"Gd morning . Is Sally around?" asked a voice that resembled bells and Perseus ran at the door just in time seeing Gabe's eyes looking hungrily over his best friend, and for good reason to.

Percy was wearing a see through material beach attire that glittered in the morning light showing her white bra and pale skin beneath. A pair of white shorts showed off her slender legs while her hair is tied to a ponytail at the end giving it an even more golden outlook. It was a miracle Gabe is still coherent and standing. However it was the two red-heads at Percy's back that caught Perseus' attention. They are taller than Percy for a head and have freckles all over their faces.

"Perseus my man!" they both shouted in unison, pushing through Gabe sending the Poker Player to the side as they headed at him and at the same time prevented Gabe from coming any closer to Percy.

"It's so good-,"

"to finally-,"

"meet-"

"Percy's friend,"

Perseus can't help but blink at the rapid talk as they took each of his hands shaking them wildly.

"You had no idea-,"

"how much-,"

"we've wanted-,"

"to see you,"

"How do you do that?" asked Perseus finally regaining his voice. He could see Percy snickering at the background. The two merely looked at each other in triumph.

"It's a-,"

"trade secret," they grinned.

"Fred and George right?" asked Perseus finally returning the handshake.

"Technically it's-,"

"Gred and Forge-,"

"but-,"

"Fred and George-,"

"will do,"

"Okayyy," Perseus looked at them both in confusion unable to distinguish who is who from the twins.

"So who's Fred and who's George?" asked Perseus and he could see identical evil grins adorning their faces.

"That's for us to know-,"

"and you to find out,"

Perseus only shook his head at the eccentrics as they finally saw his mother and began introducing themselves in the confusing way that they did to him. Perseus was still looking at them when he was hugged by a pair of soft arms and he can't help but sigh in contentment, laying his head on Percy's chest, smelling the fresh perfume scent that she always use. He never got tired about how soft Percy is.

"It's nice to see you again Perseus," the beautiful woman smiled and Perseus only smiled as he buried himself deeper on Percy's softness.

"Hey, are you two coming or what?" the amused voice of Sally Jackson called out to them and Perseus can't help but smile as he took Percy's hand, savoring the feeling of smoothness on them as he led her to Gabe's car that they would use towards Montauk.

...

...

...

The ride to Montauk was incredibly fun for Perseus. Impossibly they have managed to fit everyone's into Gabe's old car. The moron have shown his pig-headedness for one, demanding that he won't let them leave unless Percy kissed him first. That earned him a dream to cloud nine as Fred/George (he can't tell) "accidentally" closed the door on his face. Perseus' respect for the red-head rose then to new heights.

Another thing he liked even more on the twins was their crazy outlook in life. Seeing that both luggage and them could not fit into the car. George had the idea to be strapped at the roof on a makeshift chair. The idea was crazy...and incredibly awesome. Perseus was sure that they would make the news when nearly all eyes stared at George as he sat at the roof like he's the king of the world. There are three stops by policemen after that. Perseus had to congratulate Percy on her flirting skills. With her see through dress, the cops' eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets before succumbing to her charm and let them go unscathed.

"Well here we are," smiled Sally to the rest of them as they entered the usual cabin that Perseus and his mother always have. It is not to shabby and needed an extra bed for Percy since the twins insisted on sleeping outside. The cobwebs are dirt are accumulating though and would need a good cleanup.

"It's beautiful," smiled Percy as she opened the windows letting in the draft of sea breeze enter the room.

"I'm glad you like it Percy," Perseus said, carrying the bags that they brought with them. "This is where my father met my mother,"

"Really?" asked Percy looking at Sally.

"Yes," nodded the older woman. "He is so handsome and kind and so caring. He was so happy that Percy was impregnated that day,"

Perseus snorted inside himself. He didn't believe that. If his father was so caring about him, they wouldn't have left him with his mother with Smelly Gabe who loved taking perverse action on his best friend.

"Hey are you guys swimming-,"

"or not?" the twins asked and Perseus smiled seeing the two already on their swimming trunks, their lanky bodies on full display. Despite himself, Perseus can't help but have a grin on his own. It was a while since he played with boys. Grover doesn't count at all.

"Give me a second while I change. What about you Percy?" he looked at the beautiful girl who shrugged.

"I'll come by later. I'm going to help Sally clean up and we're going together,"

"Alright, suit yourself,"

To say that it is incredibly fun was an understatement. The waters are calm and cold making it a good thirty minutes for George and Perseus to coax Fred into dipping on the water. The other red-head disliked the cold and refused to even sink half of his body into it. In the end, Perseus and George had to tackle him down to the water where he spluttered sea-weed at the howls of laughter of the others. Perseus had a great time. They chased one another, they swam against one another, they tried to strangle Fred with sea weed and they tried to scare George with a shark prank. In the end, the adventures at the water ended with Perseus' shorts being stolen from him, leaving him on his underwear.

It was a very bad time too since Percy and his mother joined them. Sally as was her won't was wearing his shirt and short pants, the usual motherly attire. Percy on the other hand was breath taking, wearing her trademark white two-piece bikini that Perseus had seen her always wear on the pool. By the faces of Fred and George opening in shock with drool falling on their lips, this is the first time they've seen her wearing like this. Perseus was howling with laughter as Percy seeing her dumb struck companions sauntered over them in a seductive way of walking before closing their drooling mouths with her fingers. The twins had to kow-tow at Pery's mock anger at them when they realized their actions.

At Percy's arrival, they spent more time on the water playing with one another. The twins have accepted the challenge of two against two piggy back fight. Somehow that ended up in an unfair win. Fred as was his way partnered with his brother George while Percy partnered with Perseus, him piggybacking on her. His mother acted as referee. It was very amusing seeing the twins floored. It was obvious they had a crush on Percy, and the girl in her bikini was clearly taking advantage of her attire. George's eyes glassed every time Percy smiled at him making him immobile while Perseus floored Fred who is piggybacking him. The score at the end of the game was thirty to zero.

It was a perfect day. The five of them built up a sand castle after the water expedition and Perseus had to give it to Percy and her friends, they are very good at creating it. The sand castle does not look like a pile of sand merely piled high one another. It is incredibly lifelike. They had built a small moat that is filled with water when the tide rose while an island is in the middle with a castle on the center, its ramparts and towers soaring high incredibly realistic that it reached Perseus' waist. It took three hours for them to finish the sand castle. They made a picture of what they built after that.

The small group rested after that sleeping under the palming trees on the late afternoon. Perseus' took the break of time to sort out his confused feelings. As usual he is curled up pressed on Percy's form who had not bothered to dress herself. He is confused, he had been watching Percy work at the sand castle and foreign feelings rose within him as he watched her work. Her pale skin shone on the afternoon light and he could see the sweat glisten on her skin. He wondered what she tasted like, that smooth soft flesh and he was horrified at the thoughts in his mind. Why is he thinking like this? Percy was his friend, his best friend. So why is he thinking what it would be like to caress that pale flesh. He is already pressed on her, and he can't be any luckier having the beautiful girl hold him like a teddy bear. Pressing his head to her chest, he can't help but savor the feeling as he relaxed against her hold, taking pleasure at the safety it provided and on keeping his thoughts under control.

The small family took a dip again on the beach at the end of the afternoon and Perseus was glad running after the twins who stole his pants again while Percy stretched on a towel sunbathing at the edge of the waters. Sally had forcefully ejected the girl from the kitchen, insisting that she would be the one to cook dinner. In the end it was a good first day. They chased off a perverted newspaper guy who got lost in the woods and have stalked the sunbathing girl.

Evening came closer than anyone liked and Perseus took the time on giving everyone the slip while they freshened up and he padded to the stalls, buying the butterfly golden earrings he had doted long ago. The clerk seeing his youth, gave him a discount and he took the extra money to purchase a red rose, which would look good on Percy's golden hair. The clerk gave him a wink for the luck to his girl which left Perseus blushing. However when he saw Percy sitting with the others at a campfire outside the cabin, his bravery failed him and he stuffed the rose and earrings at his shorts. There is plenty of time to catch Percy alone.

They talked that night surrounding the fire. Percy told them stories about Rome and its victories making Perseus wonder if his best friend was a bookworm. The twins told their own tale about pranking teachers and students which Perseus' dully noted. He could use the knowledge better than Percy's lecture about history. His mother even told them how she met his dad and Perseus can't help but feel a flame of hatred at his father again at his leaving. They talked some more as they ate barbecue and marshmallows including a very funny chocolate frogs that Fred and George brought. It croaked in protest when you eat it and Perseus found it oddly disturbing seeing Percy devour a frog's back as it croaked and squirmed in protest. He was sure that he would never look at frog's the same way again.

Bed came sooner than everyone expected. Sally had won over Fred and George's argument, forcing the twins to sleep inside the cabin on makeshift mattresses at the floor while Percy, Sally and him took the beds. His mother and Percy gave him a kiss on the head for good night before turning off the lights.

Perseus was sure he had dreamt the weirdest dream of sumo-wrestlers in green and blue Greek robes fighting over something while something in the pit egged them on when he was awoken by thunder across the beach and...knocking on the door?

Sally sprang up heading straight for it while Percy and the others have just awoken. And to everyone's surprise, the moment Sally opened the entrance there was a roll of thunder, sending cold wind inside as the heavy rain poured from the skies showing a very wet and irritated...

"Grover? What are you doing here?" asked Perseus seeing his school friend scowling and wet.

"Been searching...for...two hours?" he wheezed. "They're...after you. Perseus you didn't tell them?" asked the boy and Perseus nearly had a heart attack as he saw that his friend's half resembled.

"Donkey? You're half donkey?" asked Perseus incredulously sending Fred and George howling in laughter. Grover made a sound like an irritated bleat.

"For your information I'm half goat-,"

"ENOUGH!" Sally and Percy's voice broke the argument both women supporting fury on their eyes and Perseus quailed as it was thrown at him.

"Perseus! Tell me what happened!" demanded his mother.

"Now!" added Percy, despite looking hot in her pajamas and loose shirt, the girl had looks that could kill and Perseus was more than happy to tell his tale about Mrs. Dodds the Fury.

...

...

...

"No! Don't put that on me," protested Romulus running around the room while a drunk Order carried a dog tag in pink with name "Fluffy" on it.

"But you're so cute Fluffy,"

"I'm not Fluffy!"

"Come here Fluffy. Come to Daddy,"

"Nooooo! Help!"

...

...

...

 **HELLO READERS. I'M ELI THE NEW WRITER OF THIS STORY. MAN THIS IS ONE MESSED UP STORY MY OLDER SISTER WROTE. DIDN'T EXPECT HER TO HAVE THE NERVE TO BE A BIT GRAPHICAL. HAHAHA ANYWAY I'LL BE CONTINUING THIS. MY WAY. SHE'LL BE WRITING AGAIN HOPEFULLY WHEN SHE GOT OVER HER DEPRESSION STAGE AND I'LL DO MY BEST TO UPDATE THE STORY. FOR STARTERS, GIVE ME THE REVIEWS FOR THIS ONE, SO I WOULD KNOW YOU REACTIONS.**

 **PS: MY SISTER'S ONE HOT BIRD RIGHT? HOPEFULLY SHE DIDN'T SEE THIS OR ELSE I'LL BE KICKED OUT OF MY HIDE. AHAHAHA!**


	30. First Droplets

Chapter Twenty-Nine

 _"Help, its easy to say but hard to fulfill,"_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

"Take cover!" Alexa shouted just in time seeing a large boulder heading on their direction. Thirty hunters scrambled on the barricade of ruins just in time as Artemis zapped the stone with a brilliant silver light breaking it into tiny pieces.

"They don't give us a break don't they," smirked Artemis as she slumped tiredly on a stone.

"I agree," muttered Alexa as she jumped up letting loose three arrows before ducking again as the counter-fire peppered where she had been a second ago. "We can't keep it up like this,"

"VOLLEY!" Zoe's voice shouted over the clearing clearly. There is the familiar sound of thirty bows releasing their arrows and Alexa just saw for a second the silver shafts of the arrows glinting on the sun before they landed on the brown and black mass sending a dozen figures down, disintegrating into golden dust.

"I can't believe your uncle would allow an infestation this large to escape his watch," commented Alexa as she peeked her head out, watching the makeshift shield wall of wood and logs that the dracanae are pushing come even nearer.

"Hades has always been unpleasant at the best of times and downright idiotic at the worst," commented Artemis as she loosed a silver arrow at the shield wall sending a dracanae to Tartarus when the precise shot passed throught the shield and straight to its forehead. "Especially now that word got out that Poseidon has sired a demigod,"

Alexa nearly dropped her bow and missed completely the volley that Zoe called to the shield break that is caused by Artemis' shot. She can't believe what she heard. She had lived long enough to know that out of all the gods, it was Poseidon who is the truest to his word. To hear that he broke the Pact of the Big Three was like hearing that the sky is the ocean and the ocean is the sky. It was Zeus who usually ended up in troublesome situations like this, not the sea god. Alexa haven't forgotten yet the merry slug-three chase festival a decade ago when the Watch and the Oculatus for the first time banded on keeping a Thalia Grace alive when a hoard of monsters hound her every step. It was a desperate mission and a complete failure when the demigod died. The Watch and the Penitus Oculatus still bore the shame of that failed mission.

"That isn't possible," expressed Alexa and she nearly got her head cleaved when a band of telekhines broke away from the main group, the humanoid dogs jumping over the stakes and pitfalls that the Hunt's camp had prepared before crashing to the Hunters' line. One went straight to Alexa with an axe and it was Artemis pulling her down that saved her neck from being separated from her body.

"Thanks," muttered Alexa as she loosed another two arrows at the bounding telekhines stopping one in its tracks as it was impaled on the chest.

"Focus!" breathed Artemis as she drew her knives and in a blur of silver, went bounding to the Hunters' line slicing and dicing the telekhines by the dozen while the hunters are locked into one on one hand to hand combat.

Alexa took another arrow and grimaced as she saw the advancing line of monsters hidden behind the shield wall approaching even faster. They had taken advantage of the telekhine charge and have increased their pace as the volume of arrows from the Hunt have depleted when it became a general melee on the hunters' took another arrow from her quiver, worry worming into her gut as she felt the weight of arrows at her back growing lighter and lighter. She had exhausted her seventy reserves already and she barely had two dozen left before she was left with nothing but an empty quiver and a useless bow. Still...Alexa narrowed her eyes and released the string, making one of the Cyclops pushing the shield howl in pain as its leg is pierced. Its cries died instantly when another arrow crashed into its chest.

The Watcher smirked as the advance faltered when a part of the shield wall separated from the rest leaving a large hole on their defenses. Zoe never one to to botch up an opportunity sent another volley to the gap sending a few more to Tartarus before the wall regained their coherent movement. Still the damage was done and the Hunt have finished the last of the Telekhines from the charge before and at the same time forced the monsters behind the shields to become even more arrow shy at their slow advance.

Still, Alexa was experienced enough to know that they are in trouble. The horde compromised of five hundred monsters, mostly cyclops with heavy cudgels and fifty dracanae have sprung out of nowhere five miles away from the Hunt's camp. It was a miracle that the goddess managed to teleport them, tent and all to a chokepoint near the sea. However that caused Artemis to nearly faint from the effort leaving the butchering of the monsters to the Hunt's capable hands. Alexa was plain and simply confused. It has been a century at least since a horde this size have gathered. The last time it did, Percy had to bring the entire might of the Watch to quell them all down. Still that led to the death of fifteen Watchers, nearly a quarter of their number. She was just glad and thankful that the horde they are facing together is not as wise or had any sense of leadership. If it had, they would be in complete trouble.

The first hundred have thundered over the chokepoint without warning and they are easily cut down by the Hunters before the others got the idea and started using makeshift pines as shields making a steady cadence march towards the line of the Hunters'. As precise as the Hunt is on taking down its enemies. Alexa labeled that they have at least three hundred twenty monsters more to handle before they ran out of arrows.

"We are so dead," muttered Artemis beside her and Alexa looked in alarm at the moon goddess seeing dark bags under her eyes. She is barely hanging on as she loosed arrow after arrow.

"I'm so sorry I led you all to your deaths," she whimpered and Alexa stared as Zoe and Phoebe ran to grab Artemis' arms to catch her as she nearly fainted.

"My lady you need to rest," commanded Zoe. "Phoebe call on the volleys and keep the arrows going. I'll tend to Lady Artemis," ordered the girl making Phoebe nod as she ran over the arrows shouting at them to give the monsters hell.

"What happened to her?" asked Zoe glaring at Alexa who was scavenging for leftover arrows.

"Magical exhaustion," answered the Watcher as she loosed another arrow. "We need to get out of here,"

"What?"

"We need to get out," repeated Alexa as she scrounged the ground again for spare arrows while keeping an eye at the advancing foes who is now slowly falling to the pitfalls and traps that the Hunt have hastily placed before. A cyclops was running around and spreading the flames on his brethren as it was burned by Greek fire.

"We can hold them here," insisted Zoe.

"And we can if we had another five hundred arrows," reasoned Alexa as she let off another from her bow. "You as well as I know that we are all in our last reserves already,"

Alexa watched in sharpened eyes as Zoe bit her lip. She knew that it was hard for the girl to admit defeat. Centuries of continuos victories have made the Hunt underestimate their prowess. It worsened even more when the Watch started taking down the larger hordes that left the easy ones to the Hunt. It would not be easy for pride like that to be bent.

"What do we do?" Zoe finally asked in defeat looking at the approaching horde. "We can't just leave! Our camp is here, the tents, the hawks, the wolves. Not to mention the goddamn materials we are using to replenish our supplies. Besides Its not possible to move Lady Artemis right now. Look at her?" Zoe held the snoring goddess who had fallen asleep and is drooling on Zoe's lap.

The Watcher bit her lip as she wracked her brains. Asking help from the ocean is the easiest option, though not possible at the moment. The armies of Atlantis are tied up on a brewing civil war and they need every spear they can get. They could always leave Artemis here to her fate while they ran and that is out of the question. The Oculatus was an hour away from their position sacking another monster camp and she knew that even if they come to the Hunt's aid. They wouldn't make it in time. There is only one option left but Alexa was loathe on doing it. She didn't want to look weak at her patron and looking weak. The reason she is stationed here was to help the Hunt survive. She is the Watch's tactical master and here she is without bright ideas to save them. Looking at the approaching horde, Alexa sighed as she made a decision.

"Zoe can you hold them off for fifteen minutes? I need to make a call,"

"Consider it done," smiled the hunter as she gripped her bow and started joining the volley with hr sisters.

Alexa looked at the group once more before sprinting off back to the camp where the tents are placed. Fishing a golden drachma from her pocket, she hoped that the first tent she would be able to enter already had a decent built-in water supply on which she can force a rainbow out. Ever second counts and she hoped that they would all make it safely before help would be able to arrive.

...

...

...

"Are you sure that he's going to survive?"

"No, but I have interfered with Fate more than enough," answered Percy as she watched the car drove away. She could clearly see Perseus' eyes looking back at her many times with worry as the figure went smaller and smaller.

"What do we do now?" asked Fred who is standing beside her. "Aren't we supposed to help him survive? He's the one stated by the prophecy after all," Percy only shook her head at his statement.

"We can't Fred. This is the first test of being a demigod and if he can't survive it. Prophecy or no, then he isn't worth his blood,"

"You do know that Hades is going to hunt him down right?" asked George.

"Yes, I've already assigned Crowley with five Watchers to watch over him. They would take all but the most worthy of challenges for Percy without him knowing it,"

"All this secrecy would have a bad end my lady," reminded Fred. "You always said that to us when we are new recruits. If my hunch is not mistaken, once Perseus finds out who and what he is, he will hate you for it,"

"This isn't my plan Fred," sighed Percy in defeat as she wrapped the thin towel closer to her body as the cold from the sea swept over her silk shirt sending shivers on her spine. "Everything is already arranged by my father. I am just doing what he wants me to do,"

"What about what you want to do my lady?" asked George. "Everyone has the right of free will. You told me that,"

"Not me George," Percy smiled sadly at the red head. "Even during my birth, my future was already laid out. I am just grateful that I have friends like you,"

"My lady do not say that," chided Fred and Percy can't help but stiffen as the red-head laid an arm on her shoulder comforting her and kicking the cold off her skin. "You do love Lady Laetri right?"

"Very much, why?" Percy asked in confusion looking at the lanky person. She can't help but wonder when did he become so wise.

"Cause in my books my lady, loving a person is your choice and not made by Fate,"

"And you saved us remember?" chided George beside her laying a hand across her shoulder opposite Fred. "We are orphans, fruits of a god's mistake left to rot on the street but you picked us up. I can say that without your choice of freewill, we could not have been the most awesome twin womanizers you have ever seen," Percy can't help but snort at the grinning face of the twins.

"Yeah right, two decades of trying to win Alexa's heart and you still haven't been able to even touch her hand,"

Percy sniggered at the twins' pained faces. In a matter of fact, what they said was true. Out of all the Watch, they are the most funny and famous boys. Women recruits are practically swooning over them except for the one they really wanted.

"It's just a little setback of plans okay," said George. "Watch me, just a little more time and I will be able to crack our Ice Queen's cold facade,"

"Assuming you can talk to her without stuttering first,"

"Says he who did it first,"

"At least I got over it. Unlike someone whom I could name who practically can't string two words in front of her," sneered Fred.

"Watch me brother. I would get her first,"

"Maybe a decade after I successfully proposed to her then maybe you will be able to get your chance dear brother,"

"Stutterer!"

"Idiot!"

"Asswipe!"

"Jerk!"

"Okay enough already boys," chided Percy. As fun as it is watching the two bicker with one another. Percy had already learned the hard way that if she allowed the argument to escalate even more would eventually lead to blows.

"Sorry my lady," grinned Fred chastised. It would have ended simply there if not for the fact that his twin added one final jab.

"And its too bad Percy will never acknowledge you and your advances Freddie old boy,"

"What was that?" Percy looked pointedly at Fred who turned beet red as summer at his twin's comment.

"Nuh-nothing my lady. Just a childhood crush we have, and that includes George,"

"Am not!"

"Am true!"

"Not!"

"True!

"Not!"

"True!"

"Enough!" Percy snapped shutting off the two of them before looking at them in the eyes. Percy may not brag about it but she had the ability to make a person or god's eyes transfixed with her emerald ones.

"Is what you both saying true?" asked the goddess making the two red-heads nod in shame, trying valiantly to pull their gazes away from the greek fire color of the Daughter of Rome.

"Yes my lady,"

Percy was in no way vain. But she cannot ignore the fact that she is a girl and have feelings. She is not blind about how she looked. Poseidon was as protective of her as a sabertooth tiger with a new tooth when immortal suitors approached him for her hand. Still the courage to admit that they liked her in front of her face earned them Percy's respect.

"Gred, Forge...I am honored," smiled Percy making the twins froze for a second as if the world had twisted upside down and left them reeling. Smirking inwardly at their reactions, the golden-haired goddess leaned forward putting a soft kiss on each of their faces.

"Did she just-,"

"kiss us?" muttered the twins touching the place where Percy pecked them.

"I think-"

"she just did-,"

"Georgie," smiled Fred as if Christmas is everyday with the way his voice are lighting up.

"It is-,"

"a-,"

"dream-."

"come true Freddie!" finished George.

"My lady, thank you," the twins bowed before grinning together in mischief.

"Do you think-,"

"we have a-,"

"chance of-,"

"courting her?"

Shaking her head, Percy smiled one more time as they continued bantering with one another. Sighing to herself, the Daughter of Rome entered towards the open cabin that Sally had entrusted her, leaning on the window that looked straight towards the ocean. She can't help but think about the events that lead to the future. Already the pieces are in motion and Percy had done everything she could to keep the ball rolling according to her father's plans. She didn't hate her father, she really doesn't. It's not his fault that he died trying to protect her from that demon. But that doesn't mean that she wished her life planned out before her.

She is no leader and she is no way a model that gods would follow. She is broken inside especially with her other form who could went to a rampage once it had control. It was plain luck that it didn't went to a killing spree when it gained control after seeing Laetri. Now faced with two wars on both fronts and a threat that even the gods do not recognize yet, Percy can't help but feel unprepared. Not that she doubted the Penitus Oculatus and The Watch who have proved themselves on valor enough to send even most armies running but the facts are the same. They are outnumbered and outpowered, even with the help of the Hidden City which would stand with its warriors once the last war came to fruitition.

Percy wondered why it was her that Order and Romulus had entrusted this information. She is no more powerful than a minor god. All she had is her skills at fighting and hiding. Not to mention the fact that her love life is in a mess on her confused feelings. Her entire being loved Laetri, for that she was sure. That alone should have been enough. However some part of her felt missing without the insurance of a certain silver-haired goddess who had kissed her that night on the waterfalls beneath the moon. Does she feel something for Artemis? Maybe yes? Maybe it's all a byproduct of her empathy seeing her so broken?

"PERCY!" Alexa's voice boomed across the cabin nearly sending Percy running out to the door in surprise.

"Alexa? What happened to you?" asked Percy in alarm seeing the black-haired girl's face covered in soot and dirt. Her cloak is in tatters and there is burns in her jerkin.

"We need your help. We have been attacked by a horde nearing five hundred and we don't have the ammunition to keep them at bay,"

"Isn't Artemis with you?" asked Percy increduosly. She can't believe Alexa is being so petty. "Ask her to conjure more arrows for you. I expected better from you Alexa,"

"We can't!" shrieked the girl and Percy was surprised seeing her with tears. "She had been knocked out when she overexerted herself on transporting us and the monsters are nearly breaking at our lines. I've contacted Dovah and he told me that a legion is moving already but it would take them an hour to get to us,"

"Okay, okay I get it. What's with the tears? Where are you?"

"At the cliffs that bordered Mexico, north part of the beaches," sniffed Alexa as she frantically tried to wipe her eyes. "And it's just something in my eye, don't mention it," she snapped seeing Percy open her mouth.

"Of course. I'll be there in a jiffy. Give me a second to call calvary to the party,"

"Thank you very much my lady. But please hurry, every second counts before we are overrun here," Alexa waved her hand and the image turned off.

Percy sighed to herself as she rubbed her forehead. Alexa have always been trying to impress her and trying to prove herself that she can be better after the Daughter of Rome rescued her from that castle long ago. Percy wondered if enough was enough. The girl is already one of the best and it is becoming dangerous seeing her try things that is beyond her power. Maybe a vacation at Camp Half Blood will do.

"Now is not the time for it," muttered Percy as she fished a Drachma from the bedside table and threw it to a mist that she conjured a second after.

"Oh Iris accept my offering,"muttered Percy. "Show me Triton at the Green Palace,"

Immediately the fog shimmered and Percy waited a second before the image of her brother in heart appeared sitting at a makeshift throne looking bored as a council of sharks argued with one another. With him is Delphin who is in his merman form who looked imposing on his ambassadorial robes. Now that you mention it, Percy noticed that they are both wearing the same said robes. Her brother was in the middle of a bloody meeting.

"Psst! Triton!" hissed Percy and as she expected, the straw haired person snapped out of his bored trance looking at her excitedly the moment he noticed her, his twin tails twitching.

"Percy! Looking sexy sister. As much as I enjoyed the view of your body, would you mind closing the robes before these doofy councilors got an eye on you," chimed Triton happily making Percy blush as she forgot that she is wearing her night robe with nothing but her silk lingerie beneath her.

"Smoking hot my dear sister," Triton teased wagging his eyebrows as Percy arranged her attire. "Now what can I do for you?"

"I'm proposing you're bored right?" asked Percy looking at the council.

"You have no idea," moaned Triton flopping on his sit. "Delphin wanted me to attend this argument of which fish is better to be served for the shark population which I am not interested in. Please tell me you had plans on getting me out of here, even in an hour or two," Percy can't help but smile at her brother. It would be just like old times.

"Well yes, actually here is..." Percy started talking now having Triton's undivided attention.

...

...

...

Perseus felt numb as he lay there at the bed of the infirmary. Everything was a haze for him and his thoughts are confused between anger and relief. Anger at the fact that his supposed to be parent is a god, and an Olympian to boot. Why didn't his father in any way contacted him? If he was so all powerful, would that be really hard to simply send a hello card for his son? Not to mention that he and his mother had to suffer Smelly Gabe for two long years?

His mother...Perseus wanted to smash something with the minotaur horn he is holding at the memory of seeing his mother disintegrate. His mother is gone plain and simple, she wouldn't be there anymore to smile for him, to cook for him, to greet him. Why didn't she tell her any of this? Sure it was a relief that the secrets of his life are finally starting to open, but why didn't she tell her? Is it really that hard to tell a kid the truth about his father? In a way he was angry also at her.

 _"Parents always do things, even the painful ones for their children Perseus. Especially if it protects them. Remember, your parents love you and that includes your father"_ Percy's voice echoed in his head making Perseus start to unravel the mysteries of her words.

In a way he was stunned, half-donkey Grover had admitted to him that his best friend since his childhood smelled like a goddess. Perseus was confused and a large part of him wanted to deny it. But based on what Grover said, it made sense. Percy never looked different ever since he was a kid. Always radiant, always beautiful, always mysterious.

Perseus buried his head into his pillow. All this thinking stuff is not his forte. When he was younger, he usually begged Percy to help him on logical questions while he sat on her lap, pressing his head to her soft bosom.

 _"Gods I have a crush on her,"_ moaned Perseus to himself as he resolved to Irish-Message his best friend in the morning to get some answers.

...

...

...

When Percy said that she's going to bring some friends, Alexa didn't mean a very excited god in glass armor who is swinging a large trident that morphed to a broadaxe side to side like a warm up and two light armed and red headed Watchers who immediately mock bowed at the hunters that nearly ended on them being riddled with arrows. They are all holding shields like that the Oculatus had when fighting as a single unit. The two red-heads had short spears on their hands, the double scabbard that the Watch had is strapped on their jerkin while their massive bows are tied on their back. Somehow the only one looking normal was Percy who wore her blue jacket with the open hoodie that pervaded her golden hair to fall in beautiful waves at her back. Like the red-heads, her bow is at her back but instead of a spear, she is holding a finely crafted plain steel sword.

"Sorry, are we late?" smiled the goddess while fingering the pommel of her sword at the shocked faces of the Hunt.

"Not really my lady," sighed Alexa in relief seeing her patron here. "Forgive me if I can't bow my lady. My knees hurt from too much crouching,"

"Nah it's alright Alexa," waved Percy off. "Where's Zoe?"

"Having some quality time with her fiance," grinned Alexa throwing a thumb at a nodding Triton who is chastised by the Hunt's Lieutenant for playing carelessly with his axe. The other hunters are throwing dirty looks at their Lieutenant who is talking to a male.

"Ahhh, practicing on how to become a wife I see," smiled Percy seeing her brother bear the brunt of Zoe's ire. Despite a head and a half taller, Triton cringed like a mouse on Zoe's berating mouth.

"So what's the plan my lady?" asked Alexa watching the monsters advance again at the lull of flying arrows that came from the Hunt.

...

...

...

"The five of us we'll hold them off," said Percy as she indicated the narrow pathway that the monsters must squeeze to engage the Hunt on hand to hand combat. "You know how they are, they would charge the moment we are fifty paces near. Me, and the others will stop them while you and the rest of the hunters make sure that no idiot monster try to outflank us,"

"That's a simple plan my lady. Won't they recognize it?" asked Alexa. Percy only chuckled at her words. She indeed still has a lot to learn.

"Sometimes my friend, the most simple plans are the most well laid ones,"

"I see, let me get Lady Artemis back to her tent, then we can start winning this battle," Alexa grinned, picking up the drooling goddess before heading back to the tent's comfy safety.

...

...

...

Alexa estimated that there were approximately thirty odd cyclops in full armor running down the small line of shields that compromised Percy's buffer. The rest of the hunt under Phoebe's command are forcing the other monsters to be arrow-shy preventing them from reinforcing these buggers from overwhelming Percy's shield wall. She and Zoe with Atalanta as their spotter have the tusk of lessening the charging numbers on Percy's wall.

"They're coming over this side too," Atalanta said behind her. A quick glance over her shoulder showed a similar number of Cyclops sweeping down in great thuds behind them, fanning out to completely engage the five that held their ground. Alexa and Zoe took a moment to read the approaching speed of the monsters and guided by instinct, they moved as one.

"Now," said Alexa quietly and they both drew and shot once, then twice, then three times and four times, lowering the elevation each time to compensate for the rapidly reducing range. After four devastating two-arow volleys, Atalanta called out behind them.

"Fifty meters at the left,"

The two archers pivoted thirty degrees and sent more arrows ripping into the charging Cyclops, the sharp arrows piercing the chinks of their armor. Already half a dozen of them are golden dust by now leaving a trail of monster dirt on the sand. Alexa got a feeling Mexican clean up workers won't be happy about that. Now another five joined them from the group of hundreds, supporting the charge before they drew close to the shield wall that Alexa and Zoe had to cease fire.

Now it was the turn of Percy and her retinue in the shield wall as the monsters crashed into them.

...

...

...

Few of the cyclops made direct head-on contact. The bristling spears of Fred and George, sharpened heads gleaming in the sun, forced most of the cyclops to stop their headlong advance in a sudden act of self-preservation. The single moment of confusion was all that the defenders needed. Taking opportunity from the disadvantage, the spears thrust and so does Triton's trident sending a few off to Tartarus before others found the wisdom on engaging back.

The battle became a heaving, shocking hand-to-hand melee with clubs, axes, and swords falling, hacking and stabbing along the line, just the way Percy expected it. Cyclops cried out in pain as they went down, then cried out again as their comrades and foes trod on them in an effort to reach the enemy.

Percy scanned the shield wall, eyes slitted in concentration, looking for the first weak spot where a monster might break through. To the left, Fred was thrown back a few steps and a cyclops moved over the gap hacking left and right while two of his comrades forced their way in to widen the gap.

Percy drew in a breath and turned to confront the three Cyclops. Before she could act however, there was a bull-like roar from beside her and Triton went forward at the brunt, the huge axe whirling in a circle above his head. Realizing that she'd only get in her brother's way if she joined him, Percy focused on watching for any more breaches.

Triton hit the Cyclops who had broken through like a hurricane. He smashed into them with his shield and in spite of the pressure behind them urging them forward, he hurled them back off balance and staggering. Then the axe started working left and right in sweeping blows, sending golden dust everywhere.

Almost as soon as it had appeared, the breach in the wall was restored and the line closed up. Percy just shook her head in appreciation at her older brother who took his place on the wall.

"Let me know if you need a hand," the young goddess said mildly. Triton grinned at her.

"This is better than listening to Delphin report about shark food,"

Their conversation was cut short as the monsters smashed again. This time, even Percy had no time to watch. Even she was assailed. There was no time for fancy swordsmanship. It was shove and cut and cut again and parry with the shield and hit and hit and hit! Percy rained blows on the monsters in monstrous speed leaving small but deadly wounds on their bodies forcing them back in growing panic.

It was a panic that spread through the attackers, and they began to stream away from the shield wall...first in ones, then in two's and finally in larger groups. Percy was panting when she looked up the slope to see the monster horde trembling. She can't help but smile when she saw the reason. A red banner held by a figure on a wolf's coat with the dragon insignia are floating in the air followed by two hundred and fifty ment in complete armor. At their head, an old man in red armor blew a ringing sound with his trumpet.

The Penitus Oculatus has finally arrived.

...

...

...

 **SO THAT'S DONE. PLEASE REVIEW. MY SISTER SAYS HI BY THE WAY. AND SPECIAL THANKS TO THE GUY WHO AGREED TO ME THAT SHE IS HOT! HAHAHAHA!**

 **HOW MY CHARACTERS LOOKS LIKE**

 **PERCY (FEMALE): GOLDEN HAIR, EMERALD EYES. BEAUTIFUL FIGURE AND FACE. JUST CHECK THE ICON OF THE STORY.**

 **PERCY (MALE): UNAVAILABLE**

 **TRITON: STRAW COLORED HAIR, GENTLE FACE. DEEP BLUE EYES, HAGGARD LOOK.**

 **ARTEMIS: ORIGINAL SILVER HAIR (BROWN HAIR AT PUBLIC) USE YOUR IMAGINATION HOW ARTEMIS LOOKED OTHER THAN THE SILVER EYES.**

 **ZOE: LAVA IRISES, BLACK AND BROWN HAIR, USE YOUR IMAGINATION TOO**

 **ALEXA: BLACK EYES, BLACK HAIR. SEXY BODY, ALWAYS SHOW HER BELLY BUTTON WHEN WEARING A SHIRT.**

 **CASSANDRA/LAETRI: DIRTY BLONDE. EXTREMELY PRETTY TO THE POINT OF DISTRACTING, SLENDER BODY AND POINTED EARS.**

 **FRED AND GEORGE: RED HAIR. LANKY. BROWN EYES, TALL.**

 **PS: I DIDN'T MISS ANYTHING RIGHT?**

 **PPS: REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT DO YOU EXPECT ME TO WRITE FOR LATER. CASSIE'S TOO DEPRESSED FOR ME TO SQUEEZE INFORMATION FROM HER.**


	31. Stupid,Bad,Good News

**(CASSIE: I'M BACKKK!)**

Chapter Thirty

 _"Love teaches us how to feel,"_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

Comfy, Artemis was plain and simply comfy as she nuzzled her nose on her pillow.

 _"How I wish I could stay like this forever,"_ thought the moon goddess as she hugged her pillow, happy to feel the softness that it has before events that caused her to faint and sleep made her eyes snapped open in alarm.

The first thing that Artemis noticed was that she was in her bed, hunting parka and all, even the boots. Looking around, she absorbed the familiar warmth of her tent, even the makeshift fireplace containing a small flame that kept the tent interior from getting cold. Confusion cascaded on Artemis' head. Why is she here? What happened to her hunt? Did she lose anybody? Question after question knocked on the moon goddess' brain before logic finally made its sense into her.

The Hunt was surely safe and that battle won, otherwise she would not be here on her tent. The moon goddess made a mental note award her Lieutenants later for a job well done. She had been on the battle before she fainted and she knew that it is no easy task winning a fight that large, even with Alexa's tactical intelligence. Lying back at her pillows, Artemis let off a breath of relaxation as she buried her head on its comfiness. It has been a long while that she slept for the sake of loving to sleep, always there is something she needed to do. Surely now the Hunt could do without her for a couple of hours while she sleep. Artemis was in the middle of completely dozing off when she heard voices girls laughing and the usual chirps of animals as they moved over the trees and something which she absolutely loathed...male voices.

Artemis sprang up like a deer from her bed, comfy pillow completely forgotten. Her blood burned in anger. How dare these males desecrate the Hunt's camp with their presence. Her hunters would be deflowered by them if she didn't do something. She haven't forgotten Atlanta after all these years. Bow morphing into her hand, Artemis threw back the flap of her tent to go into a rampage when she met two identical faces that she barely knew seven years ago.

"Good evening-,"

"my lady-,"

"how are you-,"

"this lovely-,"

"evening,"

"Fred, George," Artemis muttered not believing that the twin red-head Watchers she met long ago was standing in front of her with identical grins.

"I believe-,"

"it's Gred and-,"

"Forge,"

"But-,"

"Fred and George-,"

"will do,"

Despite herself Artemis can't help but chuckle. The twins have an aura among them that made people just like them automatically. Not to mention that there eccentric attitudes and way of talking will gain anyone's interest or confusion.

"I trust you are willing to tell me what your trade secret is now about the way you talk will you?" asked Artemis, observing as the two looked at one another as if communicating mentally before shooking their heads in agreement.

"We guess-,"

"one day-,"

"we'll tell you,"

"But for now-,"

"it is-,"

"a secret,"

"Should have expected that from both of you," Artemis said. "Now tell me what are you doing here at my camp?"

"We came-,"

"at the orders-,"

"of a friend,"

The two stepped backward making Artemis' breath hitch and skip in many intervals as she beheld the golden-haired person cooking at the campfire. Her beauty undiminished even if she is covered in sweat and her hair isn't brushed. Emerald eyes met silver ones and Artemis can't help to speak as her brain shut down and her heart throbbed painfully.

"Percy?"

...

...

...

Zoe was asleep, oh she was so blessedly asleep lost in the world of dreams, happy to be free at least until someone poked her hips hard that sent her flying four feet in the air from the bed she was lying in a majestic shriek of surprise and alarm.

"TRITON!" hissed the hunter as her tent was filled with the hysterical laughing of the sea god who is sprawled in the floor, rolling in her sides.

"Your face! Your face! You should have seen your face!" guffawed her fiance as he valiantly clenched his stomach to stop the booming sounds of laughter.

"What are you doing in my tent!" demanded Zoe feeling heat rising in her cheeks as she clutched the covers of he bed over her to hide her pony pajamas and Hello Kitty shirt. There is no way in hell she's going to let the heir of the sea witness her "cute" apparel. "I might be naked, knock next time,"

"Well my dear are you naked?" asked the sea god wiggling his eyebrows as he immediately closed the distance between them nearly sending Zoe to a paralytic shock as she found herself a hairsbreadth away from her fiance. She can't help stop the blush that rose on her cheeks as the fact registered that Triton was in her bed, in her bed goddamn it, Zoe pulled the covers closer to hide her Hello Kitty shirt. Apparently breathing is getting a little harder seeing her fiance so close. Not to mention talking. Stringing two words is hard if you can't breathe after all.

"Well my dear? You still haven't answered my question?" purred the sea god sending the hair at Zoe's neck to stand as she practically inhaled his scent.

"I-uhh-I-uhh-Please...,"

"Please what?" smirked the sea god and Zoe nearly fainted as she was pulled by the deep blue of his eyes. "You know you only have to say it right?" he leaned in closer and Zoe's eyes widened as she recognized he is leaning in to kiss her. She closed her eyes just in time before nervousness finally made the deep instinct in her as a hunter do.

She slapped him!

"What the hell!" moaned the sea god as he was sent flying from the bed and straight to the dirt. Zoe smirked inside, she knew that her slap is a powerful one. Lady Artemis trained her after all.

"You're a tease!"

"What?" Triton looked at her increduosly as he massaged his red face where the slap hit him.

"You're such a tease," repeated Zoe leaning forward and grabbing the surprised sea god on his collar planting a searing kiss on his lips.

Zoe nearly fall off her bed laughing after seeing the glazed look on the sea god's eyes. Words came out without coherency from his mouth and his brain seemed to have melted inside his skull as he stared at her in surprise and confusion.

"So? How did I do?" asked Zoe playfully as Triton's hand went to his lips as if verifying that what happened was true.

"What do you mean?" asked the heir of the sea unintelligently making Zoe roll her eyes at the top of the tent, wondering if his brain completely turned into a puddle.

"Sit," the hunter ordered sternly and she can't help the giggles that came out of her mouth as Triton walked like a zombie towards the edge of her bed as far away from her as possible. That confused Zoe, they are now betrothed but the idiot sea god was either too shy or too disgusted by her. Basing on Triton's attitude, she suspected that it is the former.

"Come here Triton," chided Atlas' daughter, patting her lap and Triton's eyes nearly bugged out in alarm and fear at her suggestion.

"Don't be daft you moron. Come here!" insisted Zoe plopping the sea god's head on her lap.

Zoe felt comfortable. She had always pined for a love life and she believed she couldn't have chosen better. Sure, as a hunter of the Hunt, she embraces the dogma of avoiding males and hating them (She had good reason to) but the now-comfortable-savior-of-her made her loosen up and forced unknown feelings from her system. He had stiffened a bit after falling on her lap, looking at her with questioning eyes but immediately relaxed after she played with his hair. Zoe in fact can't help but grin like a cat who had its canary as the sea god purred like a baby sea lion, pushing his face to her taut stomach inhaling her scent. Tingles erupted in her body as his breath passed through her Hello Kitty T-shirt. She had quite forgotten on her plans for him not to see her in her pajamas and silly shirt after she slapped him.

He said nothing and so did she, only taking pleasure on each other's company. For immortals like them, time has always not been an issue. They can afford to wait and the long hunt for each other's feelings makes it even taste better for both of them. They have loved each other for centuries, playing with each other's feelings on the sidelines, unwilling to acknowledge it. But enough is enough. Zoe smiled hearing Triton snore as he fell back to the domain of Hypnos and Atlas' daughter can't help but plant a chaste kiss on his lips, with a promise for a future together.

"I love you Triton," murmured Zoe as she moved the sea god to a more comfortable position in her bed before lying in beside him as she cuddled closer. His arm went over her protectively, hugging her closer and Zoe sighed in contentment as she closed her eyes, feeling his warmth spread over her lithe body. This is the best cuddle she ever had.

...

...

...

Alexa was in no way thrilled. First of all, she got the Hunt almost decimated on her watch (though Percy and Artemis tried to convince her that it's not her fault that the circumstance is beyond her control), and second of all she epicly shamed the Watch in front of the Penitus Oculatus.

The young girl can't help but scowl as she remembered their Centurions' smug expressions when they noticed her. Although the Watch and the Oculatus shared the same patron goddess, rivalry between the two is harsh and brutal for her approval. It's even worse seeing their patron was too beautiful for her own good. The male population in both parties was practically worshipping the ground she walks in and only the knowledge that Lady Percy was bound to Lady Laetri prevented the massive competition of gaining her hand. In the end as a rule to provide competition and the goddess' approval, Oculatus members don't bother Watch initiates when they joined missions with the legion to gain experience. But in return the initiates don't get chummy with its warriors.

Alexa's scowl deepened even more as a centurion five hours ago rubbed the fact that the Oculatus outnumbered the Watch ten to one and her usual reasons that the Watch was an intelligent force didn't seem to work as the legionnaires guffawed at their success compared to the Watch's best tactician.

And here she was now heading to Camp Half-Blood to "cool" off according to Percy and for her protection. She may have damaged a dozen or more legionnaires when she slipped laxatives on their coffee. An action that gained her the disapproval of her friend and patron alongside Graybeard Dovah of the Oculatus. The legionnaires are fighting tooth and nail on claiming the three makeshift restrooms and more than one have spilled their guts on their pants. Something Alexa is proud to watch. The Oculatus are less than pleased with her actions and would have returned the favor if not for the fact that Percy sent her on this trip.

Still, Alexa was not in any way happy with her assignment. According to Percy, she had to be a friend and a teacher for the young Perseus Jackson whom the goddess suspects is the child of the Great Prophecy for the Titan war (yes, she's one of the three people that Percy entrusted with information of the three upcoming wars. The two are Dovah and Laetri). Alexa didn't fancy herself a teacher and she didn't like at all leaving her trusty cloak and massive longbow. All she had was her saxe and throwing knife, the pair of strikers that is used for incapacitating unwanted people (they're like brass knuckles) and a recurve bow that she admired but didn't like at all.

This is going to be one lonely assignment.

The former Oculatus can't help but wonder why Percy didn't volunteer on this job herself. It is obvious she favored the boy, she's not surprised. Percy is the softest emotional goddess Alexa had the good luck to meet. However it is logical that she should be the one to teach him history and how to handle himself. The Daughter of Rome is one of the greatest infiltrators Alexa had ever seen and one of the wisest. She felt like she is missing something and Alexa had the terrible itch that that something involved her.

Still, Alexa shook her head to clear her thoughts as she espied the pine tree at the top of the hill. Being alive so long, made Alexa used to feel the power that came from certain areas touched by the gods. She had been to the ruins of Greece, the lost city of Rome, hell she even had been to the Alps when Percy led the Watch during their early years, teaching them to feel magic residues. And here at Camp Half-Blood, Alexa practically feel the power of the gods vibrating like a bass. The place was nearly impregnable for any monsters and lesser gods, however she can't help but laugh at Zeus' arrogance and stupidity. He obviously didn't listen to the wisdom goddess on this one.

All forms of magical wards have sources and foundations. For something like Mount Olympus that the gods lived at. The foundations are a thousand pillars that attached like needles wherever the Flame is brightest. Very different from the Underworld, whose pillars of warding came from the presence of Tartarus and the five rivers of Hell. Having many sources of wards is a common sense safety precaution. The more your pillars is, the lesser the chance your enemy had to break in since they have to break every pillar. However here at this camp, the pillar is one and only one.

A complete symbol of overbearing, pride, and idiocy.

Zeus obviously believed that nobody would dare touch Thalia's pine tree and have the audacity to key the wards only and only at the tree's life force. If any sane enemy god plan to attack the Camp, they must only bring an axe and cut down the tree to leave the camp defenseless. Still what's done is done. Alexa didn't come here to critic the Camp but help it survive along with the one who is wrongly accused as the Lightning Thief.

Approaching the tall pine tree, Alexa can't help but feel morose as she remembered their failed mission on protecting Thalia.

"I'm sorry," muttered Alexa, touching the trunk.

Keeping the tears at bay, Alexa ineffectively tried to pull her shirt down again to cover her showing belly button. She is wearing a simple gray shirt showing off a shoulder and a large part of her back, not to mention that it is too small for her that every step she took showed a thin line of her navel. She can't help but sigh thinking how bad will the Campers react to her skin tight attire as she trudged down towards the camp.

...

...

...

At a dark coast of an island, body pieces of dryads nymphs and satyrs littered the ground and waters. A couple of human automatons lay unmoving as their sword arms are lying limp on their sockets.

This place is far away from the influence of the gods but it held one of the pillars that wards Olympus. Here Pegrylion held court under the juniper trees as the god of shells. It is normally a beautiful palace with a perfect resort that even Olympian gods visit. However it resembled none of the beauty anymore that it is labeled. Blood and ichor was spilt everywhere and the resort looked like a hurricane has slammed into it. The palace doors are broken and lying on its hinges as if a siege came into it. The silence was eerie, to eerie, at least until a pain-filled scream echoed loudly on its empty halls.

A black figure with claws threw the twisted body of Pegrylion in disgust at the throne. It is grotesque and can barely be resembled to a human with the way his guts and limbs are entangled to its other. Still, he is not the reason the Reaper came here for. Barely making any sound, the cloaked figure opened the treasury doors with barely a sound. Gold and jewels in mounds came into view. There are beautiful items going from sharp spears and swords to silver harps and lidded drums. Mounds and mounds of Olympian currency are also present, enough drachmas to buy the United States three times. However none of them held its interest. Glancing at the hills of treasure, its cowled face recognized the small box of wood at the very top of the haul. In two bounding steps, he easily recovered it.

More pleasure came to its rotted brain as it opened the box showing a white flower with one petal clinging to it. If it could grin, it would have as it pulled the petal from the flower. That's one down and six to go. Already it could feel the wards that it cannot penetrate thinning and it gently placed the box where it found it. Its work is done here.

Walking past the broken and bloodied bodies, it barely recognized the gentle breeze of the wind as it pulled a piece of underwear from its cloak sniffing it for the millionth time. It is its addiction and its life mission to find the smell, to ravage it and kill it. The scent intoxicated it and reminded it of light and silver, things it can no longer register in its existence. It is the one thing that drives it to continue and it can't help but glance at the silver moon rising clear and bright at the sky.

...

...

...

Percy yawned lazily, stretching her hands feeling the familiar crick of her muscles coming back into place. It felt nice to be awaking snug and warm in an incredibly cold morning with somebody playing with her hair...snug and warm? Playing with her hair as if she was some sort of cat?

The Daughter of Rome nearly bolted seeing the lithe figure of Artemis in her nightgown pressed to her body beside her bed. As it was, Percy settled on glaring at the offender who is smirking as she fiddled on her hair. The moon goddess was a wreck last night the moment they laid eyes at one another for seven years and she didn't stop wrapping her arms around Percy like a mighty glue even when she had fallen asleep that led Percy to allow her to sleep on her bed. This resulted to catcalls from Fred and George while the hunters other than Alexa simply glared.

"What were you doing?" Percy demanded softly as she lay on her pillows while Artemis continued fiddling with her hair.

"What do you think?"

Percy increased her glare that made Artemis threw her hands in mock surrender.

"All right I just like your hair and I was bored, that's it... Besides," she grinned before adding. "I think you meow like a kitten in your sleep. That was reason enough,"

"I do not!" denied Percy increduosly though she blushed at her secret's discovery.

"Oh you do," laughed Artemis, her silver pools shining in mirth as she lay face down looking at her in a happy face that is so different from her usual one. "You were even saying my name,"

Percy gurgled in panic as she remembered her not to innocent dream last night that featured her, Laetri and for reasons she cannot fathom, Artemis being intimate with each other.

"As if!"

"Really you do," Artemis insisted with conviction.

"What am I saying then?" challenged Percy, hoping against hope that she is merely baiting.

"Let me think...hmmm...I think it started as something like "No, Arty, No, Arty," and then it transformed into "Oh, Arty, Oh, Arty,"

Percy reddened like a tomato hearing the precise words lat night. Artemis' singsong (and terribly accurate) sounds are not helping matters.

"I don't actually understand what you were dreaming about first since I am practically a virgin goddess you know. I don't understand what it meant. But then you went something like "Oh gods Arty! Yezzz...Yezz! Like that. Never thought it would be soooo goood...Ah! Good!" Then I was like really? What can be so good? I was just about to wake you up when you started moaning. "Arrttyyyy pleaasseeee! Keep it up!" And I thought I should not stop your fun,"

Percy was forgetting how to breathe in shock, shame and disbelief. Her knuckles are white as the wood of the bed nearly squealed at the pressure that her fingers are adding as Artemis droned on.

"But then Percy, you grabbed my hand and kissed it. I was horrified at your actions. "What is she doing?" Then you just licked it once before sucking my finger. I don't know if I should run or stay so I simply played with your hair with my available hand,"

Percy was breathing hard at this point and her eyes are smoldering in shame. Artemis must have not noticed it since she was so far gone in her narration.

"That would have been okay really. I mean I understand if you missed me after seven long years of not meeting but when you...when you... touched my legs, that was it. I finally understood what you were thinking about me and what was the meaning of those awful noises you are making in your throat. Thank Poseidon I was knowledgeable enough what would happen then. I was like..."Zeus, what is she thinking about me? I am the goddess of virginity for Hades' sake. Virginity Percy, Virginity! How could you? You are wise enough to be my old granny. I thought we were just friends after you refused my advances last time, and all along you are constantly violating my privacy. I can't even begin to imagine how I felt Percy when you admitted that you...that you...are sneaking at me when I bath,"

Artemis finally stopped to take a breather and smirked seeing the red face, labored breathing and fierce eyes and pointy teeth that she inherited from Romulus when angered.

Percy was downright shamed and confused seeing automatically red with rage as the moon goddess smirked.

"Did I say something Percy? That is called a joke right?"

Percy obviously turned harpy in rage and things would have start flying if Artemis did not pounce atop of her and straddling her body that immobilized her legs before kissing her deeply that made Percy's toes curl at how intimate it is calmed her down enough.

"Arty?" Percy stared in confusion at her unofficial lover.

"Do you have any idea how long I've waited to do that?" asked the moon goddess as she placed her head at the crook of her pale neck, nibbling the pale skin that rendered Percy's thoughts incoherent.

"Uh-huh," Percy mumbled in a daze that made Artemis smile before looking at her in the eyes.

"Now tell me Percy," she grinned like a cheshire cat. "How are you these past seven years?"

...

...

...

Perseus didn't like her. Nooooo he didn't like her at all. That gray-eyed daughter of Athena. That doesn't mean that she's the one of the senior campers and a complete tactician to boot, she could just push him around like he's a nobody.

"Don't worry kid. Just leave her be," consoled Luke behind him who placed a comforting hand on his shoulder as he led him back to the Hermes' cabin.

If there's one good friend other than Grover and Mr. Brunner AKA Chiron that he can refer at this summer camp, it would be Luke, son of Hermes. The guy is practically one of the best sword fighters that the Camp had. He lived with his mother every school days and indifferent to his father. Percy was glad that he had Luke as a friend. The guy is cool and even saved Perseus' ass when he came with a head to head with Clarisse the daughter of Ares whom Perseus thinks have an overdose on Rage Tablets with the way she explodes. Now however Perseus was trying to be determined by the Camp Councilors on who his father is.

He was sure he's not a son of Apollo, he lacks the handsome good looks and is terrible with a bow nearly hitting Will Solace when he accidentally shot at the right direction but the arrow for reasons unknown went to the complete opposite. He was not also the son of Hades, that one was obvious and so does Zeus or Poseidon. And Fates forbid, he is not the son of Ares. For starters he didn't have the angry hormones that most Ares children have. Luke for one suggested he might be his sibling but that was ruled out when they saw how bad he is at stealing toiletries from the shop after a prank of the Ares' kids that involved mud and a trip wire.

And that was how all trouble started in the name of Annabeth Chase. The girl, same as age of Perseus, after annoyed that they can't rule out who his father is, she exploded and called it an insult to her intelligence and created a theory that he is a mortal who simply wandered into camp and should be put out since he is undetermined. After that, she simply walked out and left him to dust.

"So where are we going?" asked Perseus when he realized that Luke didn't lead him to the Hermes cabin.

"To the dining tables of course," smirked the taller individual. "We'll have better sits if we are the first ones to arrive there,"

"Isn't that a kind of cheating?" Luke only laughed at his question.

"My friend Perseus. If you plan on seating with only half your butt on the chair then please by all means, follow the Hermes line the moment the conch horn sounds,"

"No thanks," muttered Perseus thinking of the many campers at the Hermes cabin where most of the unclaimed bunked. Looking at the table he and Luke is sitting on, he was now sure that indeed some would be only half seating, half falling.

"Hey guys you're early," the cheerful voice of Travis and Connor Stoll, Luke's younger half-brothers greeted as they sat beside Perseus.

"Teaching the new blood Hermes' tricks already brother," smirked Travis at Luke who only shrugged.

"Hey he looks alright. A bit flabby maybe but he'll do for Capture the flag,"

"Capture the flag?" Perseus said in an inquiring tone.

"Demigod's best game," explained Connor. "Cabins team up with one another to defeat the other team. Winners get privileges like hot baths and not doing the camp chores while losers well get the work,"

"Are the teams decided?"

"Nope. All the teams change every month. For example, for now our cabin is allied with the Apollo and Hephaestus cabin. While Athena is allied with Ares and Dionysus,"

"What about Aphrodite and the three brothers?" asked Perseus looking at the empty cabins of Hera, Zeus and Poseidon. "Anyway why does Hades don't have a cabin?"

And so on it went. The three sons of Hermes answered Perseus' questions telling him of the Pact of the Big Three not to sire any more children. The reasons why Artemis and Hera had no people on them and the gods' laziness not to claim their children. In a way, Perseus felt at home more and more at the Camp as the questions of unnaturality like ADHD and Dyslexia are all explained. Sooner than he liked, the conch horn sounded that signalled dinner and every demigod entered the pavilion to their respective seats. Perseus was happy of Luke's advice then about coming early as some of the Hermes kids nearly fall of the benches.

"For the gods!" stomped Chiron when he entered with Mr.D the probation god of Camp Half-Blood.

"For the gods!" repeated all the demigods as they lined up to the fire, on offering a portion of their food to the gods. Perseus nearly choked when Luke told him that the gods like the smell. As it was Perseus drop off a beef part to the fire muttering a small prayer.

 _"Father whoever you are please tell me,"_

The dinner was boisterous at Hermes' table. With so many unclaimed demigods with them, it was like having a new set of friends with different personalities. For Perseus it was a new feeling being included in a new group. All his life, his only friend is Percy and for a small time, Grover. Being on a groupd was a novelty.

"Hey who's that with Chiron?" asked Travis with a mouthful of fries signaling nearly everyone to look at the Head table.

"Witwew!"

"She is hot!"

"How old do you think she is?"

"Look at that belly button!"

"She's pretty,"

"Do you think she'll date me,"

"Five Drachmas Travis would be slapped before midnight," added Connor earning a laugh at the table.

Perseus laughed with them though she was interested in the girl like the other males. In a way they are right. The girl was sexy and incredibly hot even in his opinion. She had just the right curves at the right places. Her hair was black as ebony, contrasting her skin which is light brown. What surprised Perseus was her eyes. They looked too old for her current age which she guessed to be sixteen to seventeen.

"Attention! May I hae your attention!" Chiron called out, stopping the babble of voices of the demigods after dinner.

"As you all know. Capture of the Flag is at Friday with Athena and Apollo cabins having the flags," two tables cheered as their names are called. Perseus nearly vomited seeing Chase looking smug and important.

"Another matter before we retire for the amphitheatre is the welcoming of our esteemed guest. Alexa Davies," introduced Chiron to the black-haired girl who merely nodded at the campers who clapped. Perseus smirked seeing nearly all males drooling at her appearance. "She is here as an emissary of the minor gods. Please treat her with respect," Perseus nearly jumped and strangled Annabeth as she snorted at Chiron's words. Judging by the tautness of his seatmates, Perseus was aware that he is not the only one pissed at the Athena girl.

"Well, if we don't have any more matters. Off you go," waved Chiron off after humoring Mr. D in his Hawaiian suit who bemoaned that he can't drink wine.

Perseus was halfway from his chair when he was assaulted by the smell of spices and he nearly tripped seeing Alexa standing in front of her. Out of impulse, Perseus' eyes wandered to her exposed shoulders and belly button. She is even prettier up close. Luke and the others oggled at her until she waved them off with a cold look and a wave of her hand.

"We'll be saving you a seat Perce," muttered Luke as he herded his cabin to the exit.

"Thanks man," muttered Perseus as he was left alone facing Alexa.

"Done staring?!"

"What?"

"Never mind," the girl rolled her eyes before removing a piece of paper and handing it to Perseus. "I was tasked to give it to you," she merely said before going off in all her glory without a backward glance.

Perseus stared at her turning figure for a moment in surprise wondering if he was lucky or cursed. More than a few jealous looks are thrown by the male population at him when he ws specifically approached by the new girl. However Perseus' thoughts about Alexa Davies, Camp Half-Blood and all other matters disappeared when he saw the words written by a friend he didn't contact for many days now. It is written at the back of the envelope that Alexa had given him.

 _From: Percy_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 **SO THAT'S THAT AND IM BACK WITH ALL MY CRAZINESS. DONT WORRY, ILL BE HERE FOR A WHILE. YAWWWNNNN SOOO DID YOU LIKE MY BROTHER? HE'S AN IDIOT I KNOW! AND TANKS..I MEAN THANKS FOR THE PM'S. SOOOO TELL ME...DO YOU LIKE THIS CONTINUATION? NEXT CHAPTER WOULD BE MEETING LAETRI AND ARTEMIS TOGETHER WITH PERSEUS' TRAINING AND THE START OF LIGHTNING THIEF. REEEVIIIIEWWWWWWW! PLEAAAAZEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

 **PS: I LOVE YA ALL READERS.**

 **PPS: CHOICES PLEASE (YES OR NO): ALEXA X PERSEUS, ZOE DIES? TRITON FADES?**

 **PPPS: WHY DO BIRDS CAN'T TALK?**

 **PPPPS: WHO CALLED ME HOT WHEN I'M TURNING MY BACK? _ I HAD THE WHIPS READY! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**


	32. Recalling the Past

Chapter Thrity-Two

 _"They're just nightmares that repeats itself,"_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Perseus,_

 _I'm sorry if I've kept my identity a secret to you. The moment you are reading this, I am sure that you now know about the greek gods and other more supernatural nonsense that mere mortals believe. I believe also that you now know that you are a demigod and are probably angry at me for not telling you sooner. So I'm keeping no more secrets from you my best friend._

 _I am a goddess as you might have already guessed. To be more precise, I am not one of those gods that are bound by domains and such. I am a wild goddess, we don't have domains, just representations. I am of the few that is probably left. Zeus never liked my kind in the first place. Wild gods are not easy to control but I'm sorry to admit, but the King of Olympus is not exactly one of the kind gods part._

 _I'll understand Perseus if you don't want any more to associate with me. For the record, you are really my friend and I am glad that I am able to see you grow up. The Fates will deal with you a hard future my friend but I promise I would help you along the way as much as I can. I'm sorry if I cannot interfere directly. Your future would not be your own if I did. I already trained you emotionally and intellectually as best I can. Remember my friend: Being a warrior is not about wielding a sword, its finding good reason to draw that sword in the first place._

 _Alexa will help you and teach you to the histories about the Greeks. Listen to her, her lessons will help you survive. She is a very good friend though a bit snobbish at times. To gain her approval, learn from her, her pranks, then you would be best friends. Also a friend at Camp named Luke will teach you the sword play you needed to learn. That boy is a good fighter and I believed that with the right lesson, you will even surpass him._

 _I have taken the liberty of preparing you a weapon. I made it with a piece of my heart and soul, I hope that this is proof enough that you are my friend. Its name is DawnBreaker but I just call it Dawn. For the record, two swords are better than one._

 _Hope to see you again._

 _Your best friend Percy,_

Perseus had read this letter five times already and he can't help but feel a bit of resentment for his best friend though the feeling was squashed easily by the logical part of his brain.

For starters, Perseus acknowledged that Percy was right on what she did in a way. He was not sure if he would have wondered if the goddess was bonkers and off her rocker or Perseus would have gone running to the opposite direction of the streets if he was ever told about his legacy on being a demigod.

That alone was problematic enough. He now understood what Percy had said in her letter when she informed him about Fates' intervention on his life. He had barely have five days on this camp when after the victory at Capture the Flag that Poseidon dropped the bombshell on his head, claiming him as his. That of course earned him a lot of enemies being the result again of a broken oath of the Big Three's pact.

Now he's supposed to be looking for Zeus' lightning bolt which (hypothetically) he stolen and return it to Olympus at the end of the solstice. He and the other campers had ruled out that it was Hades who actually have it.

Just another day in his very unordinary life.

If not for the fact that he had his best friends with him, he would have been more than happy on barring himself inside the Poseidon cabin and living as a hermit there for the rest of his life. The three composed of Alexa,Grover and Luke was a complete lifesaver. Trusting Percy's recommendation on Luke, Perseus never thought he would excel at swordsmanship as the son of Hermes took him under his tutelage. He was basically the guy's younger shadow and are now capable of thrashing most, if not all of the best warriors at the camp. Luke bemoaned his praise telling anybody that Perseus was a natural and increased their sessions. Perseus in curiosity quizzed Luke about his knowledge of Percy. The sandy-haired guy merely shrugged his question.

"She was there with her entourage when my father brought back my mother crazed," explained Luke as they sat down resting at one of the arena's stands sweating after an hour of beating up practical dummies.

"Entourage?" asked Percy in an inquiring voice as he took a swig of the Diet Coke that the son of Hermes smuggled from the store.

"Yes," nodded Luke, looking pointedly at Percy. "There are at least fifty of them hanging out in our pizza shop in green cloaks and massive bows. They are covered in the mist so people only see them as regular customers. Haven't you met any of them?"

"Not really," Perseus shook his head. As far as he knows, it was only Percy spending time with him. He had no idea she had her own little group. "I guess I met Fred and George once,"

Luke spewed the Diet Coke he was drinking looking at Perseus in akin to awe. "You've met Fred and George?!"

"Yes," nodded Perseus remembering the funny red-heads. "Why?"

"My friend. They're like the pranking kings of the world for generations," said Luke inn wonder. "You're talking about the inspirations of every prankster man!"

"I see, they didn't seem that way when I met them," said Perseus. "Anyway, how did you know Percy?"

And that was when Perseus listened as Luke explained how Hermes chased Percy away for no other reason than she is a wild goddess and Luke crying as his mother spout indifference as her eyes glowed green and went completely mad in the house while his father made the easy rout to leave.

"Percy came back," said Luke fondly as he stared at the clouds as he recalled the memory with Perseus beside him. "She didn't have any responsibility for me and my mom but she came back two days ever since mom went hysterical. She healed her Perseus. That goddess who my father warned me was dark, healed my mother. She aided me and my family than a god who called me son,"

"So why did you ran away?" asked Perseus knowing of Luke's great escape with Thalia. The older guy practically sighed.

"Monsters are attacking at every turn and I know I had to leave," said Luke sadly. "She was weak even when she was healed and I left mother with a note about what I am supposed to do before leaving her with her sister,"

"I'm sorry man," apologized Perseus and Luke only nodded.

"I know mate, thanks,"

Perseus and Luke had been friends ever since then. Grover was more than glad at their friendship and the two male demigods enjoyed practicing their throwing skills at the goat who caught the tin cans with his mouth in midair. It was a good way too that Perseus is buddies with Luke. This way, he is also now friends with Connor and Travis Stoll and the rest of Hermes' cabin who is sympathetic to Perseus' plight. Perseus was grateful especially now that nearly the entire camp had turned on him thanks to Annabitch who regarded him with jealousy for being the topic of camp. Luke had whispered to him one morning that Annabeth was the top camper until at least he came.

The son of Poseidon didn't care very much about the girl's jealousy. He had always been used to bully's at school and this one is no better. No, what took Perseus' interest was the black-haired person that taught him the History of the gods. She is indifferent and Perseus barely saw any emotion on her, guarding her face in an emotionless mask, though she supported and protected him when the campers pranked him. Perseus was fairly sure that it was her handling that caused the toilets of the Athena cabin to explode, ruining the books and plans of the Athena children. Nor was it her who rigged the bomb "designs" of Ares cabin to "accidentally" explode that nearly sent the cabin on fire.

Her actions didn't made her any less desirable. No one was able to blame her for starters since boys pined over her, not that she didn't made it easy on them. Her attires are so revealing always that even Perseus who was used at being around someone as beautiful as Percy can't keep his eyes off her when she sat with him during their lessons wearing a tight shirt that showed her belly button or a very short shorts that left nothing to imagination on her shapely legs. Perseus recalled her wearing a backless shirt once during dinner that nearly all of the Hermes cabin seemed to forget their food and Perseus was sure that blood was dripping down Luke's nose. Still despite her revealing attires, Alexa was in a way at Perseus' side and he just waited a chance to break over her cold facade.

As it was, Perseus was now sitting at the porch of the Poseidon cabin while waiting for his quest members to arrive. His backpack beside him while looking over the sword that Percy had given him. It is slender and sharp and had a circular guard at the middle. Inside it was a smaller circle shining in light. Reddish veins trailed over the flat of the blade and a sheen light glowed its edges. Dawnbreaker, Percy was right, he thought as he felt the blade alive on his hand. The sword was practically a manifestation of Dawn. Riptide which Chiron had given him seemed to be inadequate compared to this.

"Perseus?" Alexa's voice called out and the boy looked sideward to see the girl walking towards him with her own backpack. Perseus can't help but gawk again at her attire. She is wearing a tight fit thin black shirt that failed to cover her belly button (again) and shorts that showed her legs.

 _"Why did she have to wear something that attracts attention,"_ bemoaned Perseus' brain as the girl sat beside him. Perseus had to force his eyes to look at her face than her body to avoid staring at her legs, resisting the temptation to reach out and stroke them. A large knife is at her side that Alexa once called a saxe knife like a little sword.

"What have you got there?" asked Alexa looking at the letter that is at Perseus' lap and Dawnbreaker shining at his hands.

"Nothing, just admiring Dawnbreaker. I've never seen thing anything like it," said Perseus looking admirably at the blade.

"Would you mind?" asked Alexa opening her hands to him, beckoning that she borrow the sword.

"Sure, but I need to touch your legs first," Perseus wiggled his eyebrows at the girl who smacked his shoulder before grabbing Dawnbreaker.

"Prat! I swear you are spending too much time with those Stoll brothers too much," Alexa said while examining the blade. Perseus was glad that he saw a ghost of a smile at her usual impassive face.

"What can you say? Your legs are so breathtaking that they are enchanted like the pillars of the Parthenon!" exclaimed Perseus while Alexa merely rolled her eyes.

"Your references are interesting but grow up a little first Perseus and let's see if you can impress me," Perseus only laughed though inside he was crowing at not being slapped.

"This blade is beautiful Perseus," sighed Alexa while she twirled the sword. "Percy must have been fond of you to create such a powerful and beautiful blade,"

"I am very grateful for it," answered Perseus as he fondly slipped the blade to his hip.

"Hey guys! Sorry I'm late," Luke's voice called out and the two laughed seeing the glazed look at his eyes and his disheveled state with lipstick marks on his face while carrying his rucksack. "Got ambushed by Silena and her cabin mates,"

"I see. Well since we are all here, let's go!" said Alexa standing up while pulling her backpack. Perseus can't help but roll around in laughter as Luke bled from the nose while staring at Alexa's beautiful bosom.

...

...

...

 _A few days after the start of Perseus' quest._

Laetri watched her fiance laugh together with those two red-heads. How fast life had changed both of them. Laetri still remembered when she was still innocent and shy Cassandra who is so helpless that she was raped and murdered only a day after her betrothal. She was lucky that she was given a chance for new life by a very drunk Order the moment her soul flitted towards the underworld. For love, Laetri had chosen to come back for Percy. She didn't care if he was now a she, her feelings for her is still the same. She had waited many centuries to meet her again and now that she had, she can't help but feel jealousy seeing Percy with the moon goddess.

So now, taking a leave from Amphitrite, Laetri found herself staring at her betrothed teaching the twins how to cook at the Hunt's camp. She had been envisioning how to confront her, somehow most of it involved accusations, a fair bit of shouting and hopefully forgiveness. However none of that plans came to being and mattered as she now saw her beloved.

Her heart stopped seeing the familiar golden hair that Percy now sported, sure she was wearing an apron over her rugged dirty shirt due to the dirt and her hair untangled, but for her she still seemed to be the same person she had loved all those years. They only haven't seen each other for two years but for Laetri, it seemed like decades. Pools teared on her eyes as her entire body froze and she can't help but let off a small whimper that caused six pairs of eyes look at her. However her brown ones are only attached to the emeralds of one pair only.

"Laetri?" Percy said in surprise and no small amount of concern as she stepped towards her. Letri can't help but let the tears fall as Percy closed the gap to her. Again she was that little girl who pined after the crown prince long ago, hiding behind the crates that littered the palace gates staring in awe while Poseidon and his sons rode on their hippocampi.

Laetri flinched hard when a pair of soft hands touched her face. Those emeralds are so close that she felt herself fall towards them. How long she had hoped to look into those emerald eyes again. She had trained for centuries under the tutelage of Dovah while the goddess reformed. She had waited patiently to see it again, burying her emotions under a mask of ice and indifference that even his teacher tried to coax her out of it. Now that mask is melting under that green fire and her knees wobbled, threatening to take her out as those eyes turned into concerned ones.

"Laetri are you alright?" Percy's voice asked and Laetri tried to stop the thundering of her heart. With the way it is beating, she was sure he would hear it. Why is she so afraid? Why can't Percy just kiss her and reassure both her heart and soul that she still loved her?

"P-percy w-would you m-mind if I kiss you?" Laetri can't help but turn red like a tomato, her pale skin blushing in alarm and shame as those emerald eyes widened in alarm.

"Laetri? Are you alright?" Percy asked in concern touching her forehead which is sweating under the pressure. "You don't have a fever do you?"

 _"Oh damn this!"_ thought Laetri grabbing the girl's neck immediately slamming her lips on hers.

She can't help but whimper as their teeth clashed but the pain vanished under the contentment that she was now kissing her fiance back again. Her lips moved to the synchronization that centuries long ago it had done before. Percy tasted like cinnamon and she can't help but get enough of her. Every breath that Percy gave out was like fire on her body and she can't help but admire how soft and supple her lips are. She grinned through the kiss as Percy's lips responded awkwardly like they did before when he was still the prince of Atlantis. However she knew that it remembered her as it synchronized with her movements that it felt like they are formed to match hers.

Laetri barely felt the ground on her back as she was pushed down, Percy's lips never leaving hers. She could hear whoops and gasps throught the background but she didn't care. All that mattered was Percy still loved her in a way she loved her now. She felt her hand reach over on their own, combing her golden locks, she could feel the heat on her body as it pressed with hers. Immediately Laetri gasped as Percy's hand involuntarily went to her chest kneading her breasts through the white gown that Amphitrite lent her and she can't stop the sound that escaped her mouth.

 _"Oh gods!"_ thought Laetri as her mind went blank with desire. She felt Percy smile through their kiss and Percy's tongue entered her gasping mouth making the kiss more heated and the touching more intense. That is so like Percy, she smiled as she tasted her. Always he is long ago the shy one before she initiated something then would become dominant as they continued.

Laetri was in cloud nine with all the touches before commmon sense erupted on her brain as Percy's left hand pulled the skirts of her gown slowly up. She was not sure if she would want her to stop though her brain is screaming that they are in the middle of the camp. She felt right, she felt loved, she felt cared and she felt beautiful.

 _"Oh gods just a little bit more,'_ thought Laetri as she felt the gown reached past her knees when a large crash made the two separate like a plunger being pulled to see the trembling force of Artemis in tears standing there frozen while looking down at them, silver pools wide-eyed in despair.

...

...

...

"I look ridiculous,"

"No, you're not,"

"Do I have to wear this?"

"Yes, you look absolutely gorgeous,"

"I'm not used to this," bemoaned Zoe twirling the midnight blue dress over the mirror. She had accepted Triton's proposal to visit the front lines of her future kingdom after informing Artemis. To her surprise, the moon goddess actually did not make a fuss too much about it. However she didn't expect to be wearing a gown and looking like a stuffed princess. The fact that her entire neck is showing nor the upper parts of her bosom and shoulders didn't help matters. Zoe felt very exposed.

"You have to get used to it dear," chided Triton beside her. "You are now my fiance and would be Queen one day when my parents step down. You are expected to lead,"

"I could do that just fine with my hunters parka and pants you know," said Zoe irritably as she twirled for the hundredth time in the mirror, she is thankful that the seamstress had chosen that she wore a slender gown that accentuated her figure like Lady Laetri did. She would be damned before she wore gowns with extremely wide skirts like those in the medieval ages did.

"But I like you wearing this," said Triton, his hands going to the curves of her hips making Zoe squeak and blush as her back is pressed to Triton's chest. "Don't you know how beautiful you look?"

"Triton," Zoe sighed, her mind muddled when she felt the sea god's breath over her skin at the neck. It took every ounce of her self-control not to jump over and kiss him.

"Gods I wish you would wear something like this every once in a while," said Triton in a sultry voice planting kisses on Zoe's neck down to her shoulder.

"Triton, the others are waiting," said Zoe feeling her voice broke at the intimate kisses.

"They can wait a little longer," waved the sea god away as he stopped at the crook of her shoulder taking a small bite at the skin there. The contact made Zoe tingle and she can't help but notice that the sea god's gloved hands are going slowly from her hips towards her chest. She smiled as she grabbed his arms with hers, stopping them before they reached their destination.

"Not yet lover boy. Let's wait till we are married and besides," Zoe faltered a bit making Triton stop and look at her with concern. "I'm not sure I am ready for that yet," she finished pulling her head away from her fiance, not willing to look him at the eye.

"Zoe look at me," said the heir of the sea kindly and a finger touched Zoe's chin making her look at him in the face. Zoe didn't saw any condemnation or anger at them, not even pity. Only understanding.

"I can wait,"

"Thank you Triton," Zoe said and Triton smiled at her before leaning in and placing a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Now come on dear," exclaimed Triton excitedly as he pulled Zoe towards the end of the tent. "Lord Delphin has been dying to see you,"

Zoe only laughed as she allowed herself to be dragged by the ecstatic sea god. This is the first step she had to face when she allowed herself to date Triton. She knew that convincing the nobles would be hard especially since she is half-titan. That's the reason why she wanted to convince the generals and warriors first. With the army at her back and support, she knew it would be peanut and butter to cow the politicians. A wave of sound erupted around her the moment she stepped out and she found her hand being shook rapidly by a bottlenose dolphin before she could even blink.

"It's so good to finally meet you Lady Zoe," chimed the dolphin. "It's a relief of finally seeing the woman who could catch this blockhead's eye,"

"Zoe, meet Delphin our oldest councilor and steward," waved Triton.

"Hey who you're calling old?!" snapped the Dolphin whacking the heir of the sea with its tail. A large cyclops in armor approached Zoe next and bowed. (Zoe was thankful he did not shake her hand. It would not have been pretty)

"My lady I'm Kameroktarusal but everyone calls me Kam. I'm the head of the Cyclops contingent here,"

"And that's where all the formalities go," snapped a merman who Zoe thought looked like a teenage kid. He bowed and kissed Zoe's hand making Zoe giggle as Triton technically breathed fire on her back at the small act.

"I'm Pontus my lady," the merman said flourishly. "Commander of the mermen army and most handsome male at the Ocean second only to my lord Triton here," smirked the merman.

"I quite agree to that General Pontus. Though I had to admit my fiance is the most desirable of men I had ever met," said Zoe stroking Triton's jaw who immediately grinned like a loon making the girl snigger inwardly at how fast Triton's emotions go from angry to happy in a second.

"And I would quite appreciate it if you stop looking at my boob General Pontus," added Zoe with a snark that sent the merman swimming away in fear as Triton's face turned icy.

"Well that's got him running," chuckled Delphin. "Come inside my lord and lady. We have a lot to discuss,"

Triton and Zoe just smiled at each other and held hands as they followed the dolphin inside the command tent, ready to face their future hand in hand.

...

...

...

"We shouldn't have left her," said Luke giving more than one curious glance back at the dining they had left.

"Well we couldn't just deny Ares!" hissed Perseus, his teeth gritting in annoyance and fear same as Luke as they head to the Waterland park.

"Still we shouldn't have left her," repeated the son of Hermes and Perseus just sighed.

"Let's just finish this quickly and get out of here,"

The abandoned water park loomed over them like a graveyard and Perseus snapped the locked gate with Dawnbreaker. The metal burned like cheese over the enchanted sword. Normally Perseus wouldn't be so drastic like this, destroying public property but Ares had Alexa. Who knows what that sick fuck is doing to her. He had seen the lust filled eyes of the god looking at his mentor and wouldn't put it past him to do something bad. The god of war interfering with their quest in a matter with a request was a bad omen.

"Look clothes," pointed out Luke to an abandoned storehouse.

"Just grab some and we'll wear it later when we're done here," waved Perseus off as he tried to look for that bloody hole that Ares had describe to them.

"Maybe its that one?" Luke pointed to the water ride where a large bronze shield was sitting on its side.

"That's it? We just grab the shield and go?" asked Perseus incredulously unable to believe how easy it is.

"Come on let's just get it," insisted Luke making a move to get it.

"Luke wait!" Perseus stopped him too late when his hand touched something silver...a tripwire, Perseus realized too late.

Immediately there is a whirring sound and hundreds of metallical bronze spiders came out heading towards them. Perseus wasted no time pulling Dawnbreaker from its sheath and Riptide at another. Luke beside him readied Backbiter while holding Ares' shield in a spartan group on the other.

"How are we supposed to destroy them?" asked Perseus as he cleaved eight spiders in one go with Riptide sending the pieces of metal everywhere. "There's too many of them!"

"Use Dawnbreaker to set them on fire," responded Luke as he stomped at a small crowd of them. Hopefully the fire will scare them off. They're metal after all,"

Perseus swiped the sword in an arc over the floor marking the crack with fire. A dozen spiders are incinerated at first but the others got wise and started jumping over the fire.

"It's not working!"

"I know," snapped Luke before his eyes glinted as if finally remembering something.

"Hey Perce, you can control water right?"

"Yeah?" Luke just grinned making the scar on his face look lopsided.

"Well let's just wash them all,"

...

...

...

 **(WARNING! A BIT GRAPHIC. DON'T READ IF YOU FEEL SICK. AND FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE I WROTE THIS SINCE IT WOULD IMPACT LATER)**

 **...**

 **...**

Tear after tear fell from Alexa's eyes as she felt Ares fondle her chest. Her saxe knife lay broken at the end of the table and the god of war groaned as he muttered how much a perfect warmer to his bed she would be as he defiled her body. Eyes all over the cafe are looking at them, her sitting at his lap with her jean shorts unbuttoned and the zipper pulled down. One of his hands is there as he claimed her womanhood and it took all of her power and determination not to make any sound as his fingers defiled her.

Alexa is no stranger to rape, she had suffered under the hands of the Reaper long ago and as much as she feared the act, she had always vowed not to give her defilers ammunition out of her as they forced her to cry out and make the sounds they want to hear.

Her mind though was in a state of complete fear as her body bucked from the pain of the scars he had just inflicted on her skin as his claws roamed over her and the pleasure his hands are providing inside her. The god was a sick sadist, he forced her friends to leave her on a cock and bull search while he forced himself on her because she found her "pretty". He had reasoned that he was going to help them on their quest but in the end all he wanted was her.

Alexa's eyes glazed as her entire body bucked on the forced release out of her and she felt her body go limp as he bit her neck. She was sure it was going to leave a mark.

"You are so incredibly tight. Did you know that?" The war god sneered at her as he forced her tired and teary face to look at his. "I had half a mind to bring you to my palace and have you serve me you know. What can you offer me?"

Alexa didn't answer. She knew gods would get what they want and the question and answer part was just part of the fun for them. As it is Alexa closed her eyes as she felt her chest being squeezed to painful parts as the war god's fingers changed to clawed ones and it took all her self-control not to scream.

"Answer me you damned whore!" demanded the war god loudly that several diners escaped outside calling the police on their phones. A large gauntleted hand left her chest and struck her face and despite herself and her resolve, Alexa screamed as she felt her jaw dislocate.

"Finally got a sound from you dinnit?" sneered the war god. "Maybe an answer would not be so hard after I fuck you!"

"Noo...please," Alexa begged. He may have defiled her with his hands but she'll be damned before she allowed him to seed her.

"Maybe I will," chuckled the war god on her ears as she felt herself being laid limply on the table spread-eagled and her shorts being pulled down followed by her underwear.

"Lady Artemis, please help me," whimpered the Watcher, her eyes blurry in tears as Ares mouth tasted her making her cry even more as her body bucked under his touch.

The last thing Alexa remembered was a tremendous crash that sent debris everywhere and her body flopping like a rag doll and a pair of silver eyes brimming with tears and the voices of her frantic companions calling out to her.

 **(End of the Graphic part)**

...

...

...

 **ANOTHER CHAPTER IS DONE. THIS WOULD SERIOUSLY IMPACT THE STORY LATER AND PLEASE REVIEW. FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO WANT TO HURL INSULTS, JUST PM IT AND NOT POST IT IN PUBLIC. THANK YOU FOR THE CONTINUED SUPPORT HIHIHI :3**

 **PS: FINAL VOTING GUYS. WHO WANTED A PERCY, LAETRI AND ARTEMIS PARINGS? ZOE X TRITON AND ALEXA X PERSEUS? REVIEW YOUR ANSWERS FOR THE THREE SO I CAN DECIDE. THANK YOU.**

 **PPS: YES THERE IS A MALE FORM OF PERCY, BUT IT IS FOR LATER. THE REASON IS IT IS A BIT UNHIGED FOR NOW. PROMISE THERE WILL BE**

 **PPPS: I WILL CAST THE VOTE WHETHER YOU WANT PERCY MORE TO BE A GIRL OR A BOY LATER.**


	33. For the Greater Good

Chapter Thirty-Three

 _"I have pierced the veil of the future and beheld only Oblivion,"_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

Laetri watched in worried eyes the golden haired person swinging beside her. She may not have been her companion for many years but she grew up with her together and before they have admitted their love to one another, she had been her best friend and confidant despite the difference of their status at their previous lives. Despite being a female now, Laetri can still read her bestriend's expressions cover to cover. And watching her now biting her lower lip (which is practically cute) and scrunched eyebrows, she knew something is bothering her big time.

"Want to talk about it?"

"Huh?" Percy looked at her in a confused expression in her swing.

"Come on Percy," Laetri rolled her eyes at her friend's act. "You may have boobs now and lost that pillar between your legs but your expressions still haven't changed and I know something bugs you,"

"It's nothing, just regular duties between the Watch and the Oculatus," shrugged Percy off. "Dovah had new recruits from the hidden city and he was bemoaning that most of them are dunderheads,"

Laetri looked at Percy hard. She can't believe the words she is hearing. Since when did Percy started keeping things from her? For a moment she was tempted to draw her sword and cut the chains of the swing to beat some sense to her friend. They never lied to one another. As it was, Laetri choose the safe road that would not cause of them any arguments.

"You're a bad liar Percy," smirked Laetri, her eyes holding no humor on them. "I have always liked that. Now...," Laetri purred on her swing making the girl beside her stiffen. Laetri smirked inside, it's really flattering seeing her intended squirm under her antics.

"...why don't you tell me what you are so worried about? You as well as I know that it isn't related to your responsibilities," Laetri observed Percy's shoulder droop and the momentary flicker of her eyes at the dim moon on the sky.

"I don't want to talk about it,"

"It's about the moon goddess isn't it?" asked Laetri, her eyes narrowing seeing Percy stiffen at the question. Her refusal to answer added even more that she is right on her assumption. Remembering the face of the moon goddess seeing both of them kissing a moment before gave her evidence that the goddess also loved Percy same as her.

"You love her don't you?" Laetri can't help but say the words, her voice breaking as she realized the fact.

Her absence have pushed Percy already to find someone else to love and she doesn't blame her, of course Percy would want someone to love all those long years. And she doesn't begrudge her that love. If that was what made Percy happy, she would gladly lay down her own happiness even if it meant being at the arms of someone else other than her. Not to mention that the said moon goddess was also not bad-looking. Sure she maybe not as blessed as her but she is very beautiful in her own way. Not to mention that she is very independent and forceful that she could easily relate to the woman she loved easily.

"Laetri," whispered Percy beside her and she felt the other girl hug her and she can't help but let loose the floodgates of her eyes, tears trailing down in small rivers on her face as she inhaled the scent of the person she loved.

"I still love you Laetri," whispered Percy beside her as she set her chin on her head as her hands cradled her protectively. "Gods you know as well as I do that I can't live without you,"

"But you still love her?" repeated Laetri letting go as she stared at the emerald eyes of Percy. Confusion and guilt was written there so deep that Laetri felt that if she stared even more, she would fall into them forever.

"Yes I do," admitted Percy finally. "And I wanted to claw my hair out in confusion. I love you Laetri damnit! I don't understand why in the world I love her and you at the same time. I'm such a horrible person that I'm not content on loving one woman only,"

"There's nothing wrong with loving a person Percy," comforted Laetri as she placed their foreheads leaning on one another. Her heart was both elated and broken at the same time. Elated with the fact that Percy loved her but broken knowing that Percy had a lover other than her.

"What should I do Laetri?" asked the woman in front of her. "I'm such a hypocrite for even telling you this,"

"Hush love, I am the one who insisted on knowing this. Nothing is your fault,"

"but-,"

"I think I should leave Percy," whispered Laetri and one could completely count the silence that followed as the stunned goddess in front of her lost her composure and control.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"What?! Why?!" asked Percy in alarm and Laetri immediately cursed and hated herself seeing those green orbs erupt in tears. It hurt her seeing Percy so broken but one lover is enough, and if Percy was happier with Artemis, she would gladly step aside.

"I'm sorry Percy," whispered Laetri. "I'm sure you'll be happy with Artemis. She is...good for you,"

Immediately Laetri released her hold on the golden-haired goddess and she was halfway on standing up and leaving, her own tears on her eyes when something heavy pounced on her side making Laetri lose her footing as she stumbled on the ground, the heavy weight pressing her down on her chest. She had a moment of seeing a pair of hysterical green eyes before her eyes widened when she felt hands roaming over her body, a gasp came into her mouth as the Daughter of Rome kissed her fiercely that Laetri nearly felt her lips bruising at the force the girl is forcing. This is different from their usual intimate acts. Normally Percy was so gentle, but she is no way gentle right now. She didn't ran her tongue on her lower lips asking for permission, she simply shoved down straight to Laetri's mouth tasting her.

"Percy, wait," the blond gasped as they released each other for breath.

"No," growled the girl.

Laetri nearly screamed as she felt her slender dress ripped forcefully open, making her pale skin shiver at the cold air. The same hands unclasped her bra and Laetri can't help the sultry moan that came as Percy lavished kisses on her exposed body. Gods she felt so good that her mind muddled as Percy kissed her neck and went back to pay attention on her mouth. She barely even noted that the two of them are now naked as the day they are born as they lay there at the forest floor, a stone throw's away merely from the Hunt's camp.

"Percy," sighed Laetri as she caressed the girl's face with her hands. Those green orbs held so much pain that Laetri wanted to remove that pain forever. Such pain didn't belong to her beautiful gemstone. Percy is above her and she blushed feeling their bodies pressed together, their heat mingling with one another.

"Don't leave me," whimpered the golden-haired girl as she buried her face at the crook of her neck.

"I promise I won't," answered Laetri, combing the hair of her lover. "I'm sorry,"

"Just don't leave," repeated the girl through her tears. "I can't live without you,"

"I promise," whispered Laetri as she brushed her lips on her fiance. For a moment she didn't move but it was merely a second before she returned the kiss in the gentle way that Percy always did.

"I love you Laetri,"

"I love you too my beautiful gemstone," replied Laetri.

At that very place beneath the trees where the nightiangles sang and the frogs croak and as the moon as their witness. The two finally broke the barriers' between them physically and brought each other the bliss as they accepted the love that each one had to each other deep within their souls bringing on finally the release that love can only give for two hearts binding as one forever in a sea of souls that participate on its courts. Later, when they would go their separate places, the princess of the sea would try to seek out this moon goddess that her partner also loved.

...

...

...

Perseus only talks horse and not lion, so he left the honors to Luke on coaxing the lion to eat the patty that the driver had wiggled into the zebra's cage. It had been five hours ever since that bastard tricked them and Perseus was still having jumpy nerves when he remembered what happened.

The two of them, dripping wet and carrying the bronze shield of the blasted war god trudged there way back to the cafe. Luke in a way was relieved that their dealings was going to be over, Perseus on the other hand wanted to give that war god a piece of his mind. He had nearly been electrocuted when the spiders self-destructed on the water pool he had created and he was still carrying the photo of him and Luke holding one another as they slid through the Thrill Ride of Love boat. It's not his fault that their is an automatic camera on the tier. The photo won't get off no matter what he did, it stuck like a wart on his pockets. Hephaestus must have rigged the camera with magic.

Still, they survived the test of the stupid war god and what did they expect when they arrive at the entrance of the cafe? People trying to ignore their table where Alexa was spread eagled and clothes opened to show her assets crying while the war god played with her womanhood. Oh he was mad alright. Perseus was a second from drawing Dawnbreaker and hacking the guy's head off, god or not when a silver flash came blinding them all and the next second was Ares running as if the gates of hell have been opened to him. The war god vanished in an instant, leaving his motorcycle, shotgun and shield.

It would have been a victory, if not for the simple fact that what replaced a very sick war god was a very pissed off twelve year old man-hating goddess. If you are a girl, that was no biggie, but if you're a male...well, you better be somewhere between a hundred to two hundred meters away to avoid being incinerated. The other humans despite the Mist understood the message and ran away pell mell. Perseus and Luke so far got the worst end.

One look, all it took was one look at us before the moon goddess started shooting with her bow. Luke was lucky he had Ares' shield, the arrows stuck like pincushions protecting the surprised son of Hermes. As a bastard Ares' is, he does have some cool weapons. For Perseus he's not so lucky as the other boy. Perseus was confident that he can block swords easily, arrows however in a ninety km/h velocity that had the capacity to kill gods, not so much. Only the sword awakening in a flash of light saved him from becoming pork Perseus in blood sauce. The silver arrows melted and Artemis was wide-eyed as she looked at the weapon who is vibrating at the demigods hand. Perseus was pretty sure he heard one word that came out of the goddess' mouth in a whisper.

 _"Percy,"_

One would expect that they would become best buds with the goddess then right? Of course not, the moon goddess merely healed the wounds of the girl who is still shivering before dumping her at an animal trailer. She said only one word at them, and it seems she had to say the words like her pants was on fire.

"Look after her," before flashing out. Great, Perseus was glad that they survived that death experience and are left with a very traumatized person on a trailer filled with hungry animals.

And that is how Perseus found himself laying a hand on the girl's shoulder. He was not surprised that she slapped him hard.

"Ouch! Alexa, what the hell?!" snapped Perseus, touching the swollen cheek with his hands.

"P-P-P-Perseus?" stuttered the girl as if confused. "W-where am I? Gods who am I?!" a large wail came suddenly from her lips as she clutched her head startling everyone, including the animals. Perseus was pushed aside as Luke joined him.

"Perseus what the hell happened? I nearly got my hand bitten by that lion when I let my guard down. What happened to her?" demanded the son of Hermes watching horrorstruck as the girl curled to a ball, moaning and crying though she giggled and laughed a second after.

"She-she's gone mad," said Perseus wide-eyed as the girl went into hysterics again.

"Stop stating the obvious," scowled Luke. "What did you do?!"

"Me?" Perseus looked at him increduosly. "I merely touched her shoulder and she attacked me before turning into this,"

"What do we do?" asked Luke as he attempted putting a blanket on the girl who was sobbing. She immediately thrashed and began clawing her arms, leaving bloody furrows behind.

"Bind her! Get those ropes and bind her or else she'll hurt himself even more," snapped Luke the moment Alexa inflicted herself force harm.

It took a while and a lot of scratches and broken fingers before they finally succeeded on binding the girl's hands and gagging her mouth, she had put up a lot of fight. Luke and Perseus was blushing beet red as they gasped for breathe while slumped on the floor. They had more than once grabbed the girl's assets by accident when they subdued her.

"I hate seeing her like this," muttered Perseus seeing his mentor and friend, once so poised and proud, now broken and gagged. "Made me feel as if I'm that war god planning to do things to her while she can't do anything,"

"Feel free to set her free then," waved Luke off. "Just don't come running to me if she tried clawing your eyes out,"

"I'll kill him. I swear I will for what he did," muttered Perseus as he wiped the tears that engulfed again the blank eyes of his friend. "Do you think she can be cured?"

"It depends," Luke frowned. "We could always ask Mr.D of course. However he can't cure trauma madness. If I'm right, this actions of hers was because of her consciousness taking shelter at the back of her mind leaving only jumbled thoughts and memories," Perseus looked in wonder at his friend. He never pegged him as one of those intelligent types.

"How did you know all that stuff?" asked Perseus. Luke merely shrugged.

"Mom was a Psychology graduate. She rant every once in a while things like that,"

"I see," nodded Perseus. "So back to topic. Do you think Mr.D can heal her?"

"You want my honest opinion?" Luke looked at Perseus pointedly. "No, I don't think he can. Not to mention that he doesn't like the campers at all. A very unwilling spoiled drunk god given a large problem? I believe there's more likely a chance that he'll merely incinerate her and sweep her ashes away with a rug,"

"So there's no hope?" asked Perseus feeling his heart despair knowing that her friend would be stuck on this type forever. It would have been more merciful if she had been killed.

"I always believed that there is hope," smiled Luke patting the younger son of Poseidon. "Your best friend ingrained that attitude and saying unto me almost every day. We just need to speeden things up and get to the Underworld fast. The sooner we arrived there, the faster we can proceed to our next objective on bringing your crush back,"

"She's not my crush," Perseus blushed beet red.

"Try telling that to a racoon if you want someone to believe," chuckled Luke. "The entire camp knows you know,"

"Whatever," waved Perseus off. "How do you plan on getting us fast to the underworld cousin?"

"Perseus, Perseus, Perseus" repeated Luke as he patted the younger boy. "You have completely forgotten that you are talking to a son of the god of mischief and thieves. Just give me a little time to plan something and-,"

"No please! Stop! Stop! Don't touch me! Please stop! Help! Please!' Nooo!" wailed Alexa loudly cutting Luke's speech off. The son of Hermes merely grimaced as he looked at her.

"I guess I need to improvise then,"

...

...

...

Artemis watched in approval on her chariot as the three demigods disembarked from the trailer. The son of Hermes was a credit to his kind. Artemis observed him pickpocket the keys of his car of one of the rich pricks that came here to party on Las Vegas with two girls on his arms. Artemis chuckled within herself. The guy would be screaming his head off when he realized that this Camaro is stolen.

She kept her eyes on the three figures that entered inside. The son of Hermes had his blood thick with that of his father. He would be a powerful and useful demigod one day. Artemis' heart however went to the only girl on their little quest. Alexa had been a good friend and she just wished that the war god haven't damaged her too much. There would be hell to pay if there is. Speaking of the war god, the moon goddess can't help but feel his aura following the small group. Is he after his shield? Possible, Artemis noticed the shield that the sandy-haired boy is wielding. It is one of a kind to stop a weapon of power.

However Artemis' was intrigued most of all at the youngest of the group. She had nearly been stunned when she noticed his sword. It radiated Percy's soul. The only person she had ever loved and now hated in a passion. How come this kid had a weapon that powerful? She can't help but have a suspicion that her friend is having an affair at her back, especially to a male child. However she wouldn't put it past Percy. She had already caught her kissing that girl she loved long ago. How could she do this to her? Is she not enough? What does she have that Artemis doesn't.

 _"No, I musn't think of Percy like that,"_ thought Artemis as she schooled her emotions. She is the moon goddess, she is the eternal maiden that would bring the retribution of women. She would not be lulled as something weak like love. So what? Percy loved someone else. It's her decision, it's not like she'll allow her to take her to bed right? Artemis let off a hollow laugh release from her lips.

Yes, she didn't need Percy. She's going to give her an hour's start for her stupid Watch to leave before the Hunt hunted them all down. They had no allegiance to Olympus, she would destroy them all. And when all is said and done, she,s going to make Percy pay for making her fall in love. Artemis never noticed the tears that fell from her eyes as she planned plans above the clouds that broke her heart and soul. Opening her hand, Artemis enlarged the silver cloak she had kept for Percy very long ago. Heart breaking in splinters, she gently let it fall to the world below.

...

...

...

Zoe stood motionless against the massive trunk of the oak tree as the bandits swarmed out of the forest to surround th carriage. She was in full view but nobody saw her. In part this was due to the fact that the robbers were totally intent on their prey, a merchant whale with his family. For their part they were equally distracted, staring with horror as the armed men who now surrounded them at the clearing.

But the main reason came from her standing absolutely standing stock-still at the shadows of a large rock. Her glass cloak (don't ask how the Cyclops' made it, they just did) making her invisible as its design copied the ocean's flow, bewildering the naked eye.

Zoe had studied under Alexa for a while when she was at camo, learning the Watch's secrets, and she knew that the secret of merging into the background lay with the ability to remain unmoving even when people seemed to be looking straight at you. _"Believe you are unseen and it will be so,"_ Alexa drilled that into her head every time they meet.

Zoe scowled as she watched the figures. The threat of the oceans are increasing and Zoe had to ask Artemis for more time to stay here in order to help Triton who is close to completely exploding and charging these dunderheads with his trident before thinking things through. The Atlantian forces are massive and numerous, and can rival even that of the Underworld. But for reasons unknown, Zoe found them stretched and unable to respond to all threats. And now these small problems continue to pop up that sow even more discord and fear. She was slowly getting irritated. Tired with all the planning ang wearing a gown, Zoe volunteered to take down these kind of problems. Of course as she expected, Triton vehemently refused since it would put her in danger. It required two hours of snogging and a kick to the crotch to remind him who she was before the god finally relented.

Zoe watched amusedly as the lead rogue merman who dubbed himself "Biter" drew his hand to the hilt of long dagger in his belt. The smaller of the whales cried out and cowered farther back to her mother who was equally terrified. her father, equally terrified and more fond of his life than before, was trying to put them between him and the bandits.

"Biter," real name Licardo Slinkheart had a brief impression of something flashing past, just in front of his nose. Then there was an almighty jerk on his studded jerkin and before he knew it, he was pinned against a raised stone by a quivering silver arrow that buried itself on the stone. He gave a startled yelp, lost his balance and stumbled, saved from falling by his jerkin, which now began to choke him where it fastened around his neck. As the other bandits turned to see where the arrow had came from, Zoe stepped away from the cover of the stones. Yet to the startled number of rogue mermen, it seemed as if she stepped "out" of the massive stones.

"Freeze in the name of Atlantis!" Zoe called. "Drop your weapons,"

There were ten mermen, all armed. Not a single one thought to disobey the orders. Zoe had already destroyed a dozen gangs like this and completely decimated the first two. Her reputation had went far and wide. Knives, swords and cudgels clattered to the sea floor. They had just seen a firsthand example of the black magic that the Princess Consort have. The shining glass clad figure had stepped out clean from the stones. Even now that strange armor of hers seemed to follow the water currents making her hard to focus at. And if that wasn't incentive enough, the bow in her hand with a silver arrow certainly is.

"Belly down! All of you!" snapped Zoe, the words having the authority that she will one day had as a queen. "You!" Zoe's eyes pinned the youngest of them.

"Y-yes? my lady?" he stuttered, fearful at being singled out.

"Cut their tails and arms, use that spare axe!"

"W-what? the boy looked fearfully at his friends who seemed to be frozen at what they had heard.

"You heard me," Zoe sneered. "You have a count of five before this arrow embed itself on the most painful place you'll ever have.

The boy needed no more urging as he began decapitating the limbs of his companions. Their frantic cries of mercy and pleas echoed in the clearing. The family of whales bowed to Zoe before scampering off. They haven't made it unscathed though. Zoe pinned an arrow at Papa whale's blubber, for being a coward at defending his family. As the last cries ended and the thudding of the axe stopped. Zoe smacked the head of the boy, rendering him unsconcious before planting an arrow at his chest. The others are bleeding on the ocean floor moaning for help but Zoe had already turned away. They would surely die from blood loss, Zoe knew, but the ocean prisons can't hold any more and sometimes some things must be sacrificed for the Greater Good.

That is one thing that Alexa had ingrained on her. After all, what is a master if her apprentice doesn't follow her teachings?

...

...

...

"I have no dreams!" Ares roared, his sunglasses melting at the pressure of his anger. "I am the god of war! Give me back my shield and my whore before I smash you to smithereens,"

"You're not taking my best friend's shield," replied Perseus his eyes narrowing as his own anger burned. "And you're certainly not laying a hand on my friend,"

"You think this is such a good idea?" Luke beside him asked nervously as the war god fumed at the refusal. "Maybe he can have the shield,"

"No!" snapped Perseus. "He owe it to us for raping Alexa. Besides..." Perseus smirked at his best mate. "It's being handy right?"

"I certainly agree on that," nodded Luke as he remembered shielding them from a legion of musketeers at Hades' palace.

"Die puny human!" Ares snapped his fingers releasing his trademark porkchop from the sand. The wild boar narrowed its eyes when it saw Perseus and began squealing as it made a frantic charge at him.

"Should you or should I?" Perseus raised an eyebrow at Luke. "The spoils will be nice,"

"I certainly agree on that," smiled the son of Hermes who charged the boar with his shield. The boar's horns slammed on the godly weapon without even denting it. The impact was so loud that Perseus even winced. However Luke didn't stumble though he was easily pushed back through the sand dunes. Perseus smirked seeing his friend pull Backbiter in a flourish before piercing the pig's throat underhandedly. The mortal and godly weapon was buried to its hilt and the pig gave one large painful grunt as its heart is pierced before falling down dead.

"I claim the right of spoils. Pig you become meat!" Luke said loudly and Perseus laughed seeing the pig shimmer before it was replaced by a large grocery store with large meat slabs placed on it neatly.

"Yes! This will feed Hermes cabin for months," Luke chimed happily as he poked his head at the food.

"Die!" Ares' enraged voice roared as the war god charged into the victorious son of Hermes his shotgun transforming into a very large broadsword.

Perseus wasted no more time. Dawnbreaker and Riptide awakened at his hands and in three bounds he blocked the downward stroke that would have cleaved the surprised demigod in two even parts. Using his entire strength, Perseus threw the war god away smirking a bit at the surprised look on his face.

"Should have expected a move like that from a liar and a thief," taunted Perseus making the war god red as an afternoon.

"You've made a grave mistake boy!" spat Ares as he charged again, his broadsword coming into all directions and despite his skill, Perseus grunted at the impacts.

This is like no duel he ever had before. His speed and skill at double-wielding is working no match against the war god which dodged his attacks easily. Not that Perseus was surprised. He won't be a war god if he doesn't know fighting. He probably knows every trick in the book. However Ares attacks bore Perseus down. Dual wielding isn't exactly recommended when facing broadswords and every hammer of Ares numbed Perseus' arms and hands as he blocked the attacks. A strong kick smashed under his guard and Perseus left off a whiff of breathe as he was sent sky high before landing at the dunes. Perseus had to thank whoever planned to have demigods ADHD as he rolled to the side and nearly became a shish-ke-bab on Ares' sword.

"Perseus!" Luke's voice called and Perseus only had a second to glare as the son of Hermes threw the Helm of Darkness five meters away from him.

"Die human! Die!" Ares' roaring came again and Perseus blocked again but this time Ares was expecting it and delivered a disarming blow that removed Riptide away from Perseus' left hand. However that also was Perseus' saving grace.

The god smiling at his advantage didn't expect the boy to abandon his thrown blade and instead jumped to the side and immediately put on the Helm of Darkness at his head.

Perseus smirked as he saw Ares' involuntary flinch as his burning eyes noticed the Helm's power overcame his common senses. Perseus took stock of the advantage. In one leap and yell, the son of Poseidon drove Dawnbreaker in a series of complicated moves that sent the war god backing away as he was overwhelmed by Hades' power that radiated fear. Despite the advantage however, Perseus can't get a hit and he gritted his teeth knowing that it is only a matter of time before the solstice began and the gods would start fighting and Hades would launch Zombie Apocalypse 101. So Perseus did the most underhanded thing that he could do at the moment. An act that Ares never anticipated. Perseus drove Dawnbreaker at Ares' foot.

The shockwave that followed nearly put Hades' earthquake tantrum into shame as Ares roared in pain and burst in a flash of fire and gold that blinded Perseus and Luke. Perseus merely had a chance to see ichor from Ares' foot before the flash. There was a momentary lull of silence before a dark chuckle came from behind them and both boys heart turned cold as they saw the war god hovering in the air, holding in the waist a sleeping Alexa. The girl had calmed down a bit after a sprinkle of water from Lethe that they poured at her hair.

"You may have defeated me boy! But you will have the curse of Ares for all eternity. Watch out boy! When the moment you need your blade the most, you would feel the effects of my curse. Oh and the by the way...," Ares grinned at them showing sharp fangs. "Thanks for the beautiful whore. I'll make sure she will bear little clones of me in no time,"

Perseus and Luke's blood then boiled as Ares massaged her bosom in front of them before laughing one final time and disappearing with Alexa. Perseus can't help but fall at his knees and let the tears fall at his failure. He just condemned the girl to a life of slavery and torment due to his pride. He didn't register Luke returning the Helm to the waiting furies nor their last trip that would lead to Olympus.

...

...

...

Artemis was just finishing her daily round of the moon chariot and she sighed as she flashed down to the entrance of the Hunt's camp as her brother finally drove his car up in the heavens. However she was shocked to freezing in her steps as she beheld the person she didn't want to see or even talk to ever. There in front of her stool Cassandra Laetri holding the silver cloak she had cast away.

"You and I need to have a little chat," stated the beautiful woman.

...

...

...

Red, that was all Alexa ever saw as she was pulled from the world of mental safety she had taken into as refuge and saw the last thing that she ever want to wake up to. Ares preparing a dozen clamps and knives with a box full of human "sex" toys that is designed to inflict pain and pleasure at the same time.

"Let me go you sick pervert!" hissed Alexa with such venom that even angels would have run.

"Why would I?" sneered the god as he approached her. "Besides, I love seeing you spread eagled like that. You look even more yummier," Alexa squirmed as he claimed her lips and bit her lower lip hard. She is chained to an upending table that made her unable to move even an inch.

"Tasty," smirked the war god. "You and I are going to such have fun and don't bother to escape, you are trapped in my palace in the middle of nowhere and you will learn to be a good sex slave won't you Alexa?" he laughed as the girl spat on his feet.

"Now, now slaves aren't supposed to spit at their masters. Why don't we see how much those beautiful breasts of your will endure," said Ares huskily and Alexa trembled in fear and apprehension as he undressed her. However its not her clothes being removed that activated her fear. It was the heated nipple clamps Ares is holding that he will use on her.

"Oh and don't bother retreating to your mind. You can't do that at this castle,"

...

...

...

"You have got to be kidding me?" said Romulus in disbelief as he listened to Order's reasoning about Alexa's future.

"We gave her another chance to live and made her beautiful, now all you had to say that all we brought along to her new life was three years being that sick god's personal pleasure slave?!"

"Yes," said Order calmly at the head of the table, his old face creasing even more. "She'll need the strength she would gain later,"

"You're one sick old man!' growled Romulus, his hackles raising at the Primordial. "Look at what he is doing to her?! Look!" the wolf nodded at the image in front of them, Alexa's voice echoing at the taverns of time as she screamed, begged for mercy and cried for help that would never come.

"Is that a life?! Is that a future?! Tell me old friend, is that what you want? Is that what is needed? Your plans are ruining her! Is it worth it?"

"Yes,' Order replied sagely. "And don't forget that your daughter must suffer even worse,"

Romulus only growled before stalking away as Alexa's screams increase in volume even more.

"It is my burden to bear, both the good," Order looked through the eyes that pierced light and cover to two girls reconciling with one another. "...and the bad," he shifted his gaze to Perseus being stabbed by Annabeth as she revealed that she is the Lightning Thief. A tear slowly fell from Order's old eyes as Alexa whimpered once more, her will finally being broken slowly by the war god.

"It is for the Greater Good,"

...

...

...

 **YEAH SO IM DONE AGAIN. REVIEW PEOPLE. WE'RE NEARING TO ONE OF THE BEST PARTS THAT WOULD SHAPE THE STORY AND COMPLTELY GRAPHIC LATER. DONT WORRY ALEXA WILL BE SEEN AGAIN. ZOE AND TRITON WOULD BE SEPARATED SOON AND ARTEMIS WOULD FINALLY FACE PERCY'S MALE FORM. IT WOULD BE HECTIC PEOPLE. WE'LL BE SEEING THE START OF THE WAR OF THE SEA NEXT CHAPTER. REVIEW GUYS AND GALS. LOVE YA ALL READERS! MUWAH!**

 **PS: WHICH IS BETTER A COMMANDER ZOE OR TRITON?**

 **PPS: YES, PM'ERS I AM A GIRL AND I AM THE ONE IN MY PROFILE. ANYONE CALL ME NAMES LIKE BABE OR HOT OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT, ILL PERSONALLY CASTRATE YOU. THERE'S A REASON WHY MY PSEUDONYM IS ARTEMIS AFTER ALL (GRIN EVILLY) HHAHAHAHAHAHAH!**


	34. Battle for Atlantic Ocean

Chapter Thirty-Four

 _"Its not always victory,"_

...

...

...

"Sire, looks like the things are to get underway," Delphin broke into the prince's concerns with a deceptively gentle announcement.

Triton sighed as he stood up from the hippocampi he is leaning at. The fish horse snorted as its rider tensed up, nervously pawing the sand with its flippers. At a straight line, the entire army of the Atlantic Ocean with its added reserves of heavily armored merfolk and mermaids waited in tense anticipation. This is the first war in six centuries on a scale this large since his father defeated the sea serpent Galliun and his minions. Triton just hoped he would do fine. He never expected that Oceanus have already succeeded on gathering his own twisted form of army and it was pure luck that he managed to arrive here and warn the residents of an impending invasion.

The Atlantic army despite a third only of that of the Atlantian one, was well-equipped and battle-hardened. He just wished that they have more time to prepare. The main army was two weeks away and he needed to hold the army here, it was a great relief to him however knowing that Zoe isn't here to be part of this battle. He winced inside at the telling off he will get from her when she knew that he didn't tell her but he'll be damned before she risked her life in any way. For he was sure that no matter how many troops he placed on the front lines today, the enemy would be much, much more many.

Triton turned to see that the first enemy troops had come into view three miles away, tiny figures emerging from the underwater woodland of algae that dotted the planes they are in. The column emerged and immediately expanded into a broad front flowing like an endless river, swelling in a slick of darkness across the flatland.

The sea monsters that Oceanus commandeered emerged from the forest not as a single group but as groups that made their numbers even more intimidating for any observer. They seeped like liquid through the filter of covering algae that is floating in the waters. The shrieks and roars are all signals of the approaching chaos. Advanced companies formed into great blocks moving forward, ranks expanding even more as thousands upon thousands of the monstrous troops came into view.

And before everyone knows it, the charge began without warning. The black mass creeping forward no faster than a shadow advancing under the late afternoon sus. the speed of the advance increased greatly as the distance closed, until finally the massive front of twisted human toads and underwater trolls shoulder to shoulder swept forward like an onrushing wave at the sea water.

The clash began at a rocky hillside set slightly forward of the Cyclops line. There the resident Cyclops of Atlatic Ocean, heavily armored and wielding two-handed hammers on one hand formed a wall around their tiny crest, their heavy bulks pressed together like a tortoise shell. Minions swarmed up the steep incline meeting the hammers of the defenders at the front of the first wave fell back immediately but other minions pressed through the shattered ranks running forward to enclose the ring of shields.

From his vantage point, Triton watched hundreds of frogmen and trolls tumble backward, slain or knocked down by the solid troops, but the heavy losses had no effect on the fury of the advance. The clash on that lone hilltop resonated loudly, audible violence that carried across the entire field and echoed the thunder of the advancing charge.

A line of pikemen to the right of Triton's hill was next to meet the wave of Oceanus' forces, facing the massed tide with steel-tipped spears, breaking the momentum of the charge with weapons anchored firmly in the sea ground. As the trolls surged to the left and right seeking a way around the porcupine formation, many of the monsters swarmed onto the hill held by the main army of Atlantic Ocean. Hundreds of mermen peppered arrows and greek fire into the mass making a camphony of screams from the pain and the dying before meeting them head on with sword, axe and spear as the charge quickly exploded from scattered clashes into a savage melee along the entire front.

Hybrid whales in armor swept around Triton's hill and more mermen of the prince's regiment met them with sword and shield. Slashing blades into the minion's bodies, sending ups showers of black blood and a crackling haze of sparks, they absorbed the first brunt of the main assault then shouted in hoarse triumph as the whales staggered back down the slope.

Growling, bristling and roaring, the minions of Oceanus stomped and snapped, restoring spirit for another charge. Some waved great serrated blades while others bashed bare paws and claws together with thunderous force. Then the mass of whales, frogs and other hybrids advanced again, this time slowly and deliberately, until again the two forces clashed. Individual giants swiped against two or three mermen at a time, the latter dodging and diverting in speed, striving to protect themselves and deliver a blow with razor-edged steel.

Though the Atlantic army continued to hold, in other places the line bent and even ruptured, but wherever the minions poured through, mermen reserves charged forward meeting breakthroughs with infantry's pike and sword and axe or the heavy cudgels of the Cyclops. Arrows showered continuously from the hilltops behind, falling with deceptive silence and grace among the teeming horde. Hailstorms of these deadly shafts washed across the entire enemy units, slowing the momentum of a charge here and there. Yet though their killing was real and extensive the missiles seemed to make no lasting impact on the numberless horde,

For a long hour then two, mermen and cyclops fought and died in a valiant effort to stem the onslaught. Fresh companies marched forward to join the line and in many places the minions reeled backward by the steep in other locales, the defenders wavered, threatening a disastrous breach until another formation of mermen or roaring Cyclops arrived to plug the hole. Though the line of battle remained stable as the afternoon hours bled my, Triton saw more and more minions advancing across the underwater plains, the tide unabated since the appearance of the first wave.

The vas front of the battle expanded until the minions of Oceanus pressed as close as they dared to the sheer drop of crevices on the Atlantic army's right. A few scouts, keen eyed dolphins harassed the enemy from the safety of the lingering algae without any real effect on the battle. Still that flank remained secure, anchored so firmly that the monsters would never turn it.

When the hybrid whales once again tumbled down dead away from the hilltop, Triton looked through the dust and smoke to the far left seeing that the black stain had spread far. In the distance he saw the horsemen, (mermen and cyclops riding hippocampi) against the probe and thought he recognized the glass and silver armor of Atlantis' warriors under the command of Delphin. The valiant surge turned back the probing assault at the least for now.

And still the rivers of minions flowed onto the underwater plains.

...

...

...

Zoe was complete and utterly pissed as she glared at the mermen that guarded the gates of Metreba, the capital of Poseidon's subjects at the Atlantic Ocean. She had arrived here five hours after hearing the threat of Oceanus' forces after Triton to help on the battle. Now that she is here, these mermen have caught her, removed her weapons and forced her to change from her battle attire to the silk green gown that she is wearing now.

"Let me pass! I swear if you don't I will personally castrate you," threatened Zoe as the two guards gulped at the angry royal before steeling their moves.

"I'm sorry my lady but the prince have ordered us specifically not to let you follow him if you arrive. We had our orders my lady, and we apologize if it is not at your liking. If you really need to have the orders revoked, please visit the lord of Metreba at his palace,"

Zoe can't help but make a growl of annoyance like a very pissed wildcat that sent the scales of the two mermen standing on edge. She had visited of course the lord of Metreba and the fat merman actually received the same orders from Triton as the soldiers had. However instead of facing down Zoe like a real merman should, the lord fainted at her anger and are now floating aimlessly at his office.

"I can't! He fainted when I brought it up to him," said Zoe. The two looked at each other again before looking down at the enraged slender figure in front of them.

"Then I guess you had to wait for him to wake up then my lady," they bowed and Zoe went red in anger as she stomped away towards the top of the pearly gates.

She knew why Triton would not allow her to join, but she's not some damsel in distress that he can just hide whenever he felt like it. This maybe would be her last time to fight one more battle here before she had to return to the surface to join the hunt. Not to mention that she is deathly afraid for her intended. They haven't yet consummated their bond and she had already listened to all of Amphitrite's plans for the future wedding. She knew that he had ten thousand good men with him, but against the power that is rising, she can't help but be worried about him.

Atlas' Daughter sighed as she stared ahead at the battlefield she can barely see. This is Oceanus' first move and this is where the hammer stroke would fell the hardest. She just prayed to whatever god above her to protect her intended so that she could hold him back safely in her arms.

...

...

...

All afternoon the fighting raged along the front. When the hilltops proved to well-defended, the minions of Oceanus struck at the sections of line stretched across the flatland between the heights. Several fronts threatened to buckle until Prince Triton or Delphin shifted weary reserves to counter-attack sometimes joining the fighting themselves before the royal guard dragged them away once they noticed. For a short time the minions streamed away or fell between the jaws of vengeful mermen companies. No sooner was each breach repaired, however than the monstrous horde make a new surge or two, or three then the grim cycle would repeat itself.

Except that each time, there were fewer mermen to form the reserve while as always, the minion numbers seemed infinite unaffected even though many fell for every merman lost. The waterscape was dark with the corpses of frogs and trolls, and stained puddles marked where the hybrid whales had been slain. On some killing grounds, arrows had felled the monsters in great swaths, black bodies lying like shocks of corn scythed down in the field during harvest.

Yet the toll on Triton's side of the line was terrible as well. Never in the course of the many wars he had participated had been there so many dead. Wearily seated and coated in grime above his hippocampi, Triton felt his heart breaking at the extent of the carnage, as if he suffered every wound inflicted upon each and every soldier.

Even now, hours after the first clash, the bodies lay where they have fallen. The survivors were too busy fighting for their own lives to form burial details for slain comrades. The prince had heard reports of fever running rampant through a dozen or more companies, weakening mermen as they stood in a line of battle. How many had died, Triton wondered because they had been to sick to defend themselves? Sickness like this only occured in large carnage battles like this one.

The sun neared the horizon and still the onslaught showed no sign of easing. Troops of dark figures cam out of the smoke, steadily flowing across the plain, replacing whole legions of slain minions and still the enemy numbers kept swelling. Mermen and Cyclops fought like automatons, chopping axe or wielding sword for the thousandth time, raising shields or crouching behind the battlements in evasions practiced against countless foes. In each instance the penalty for momentary hesitation or slight miscalculation was death.

During a brief lull, Triton dismounted and found Belle one of the female captains that followed him here sitting on the ground, bandaging her mermaid tail, covering the long gash that ran a line through it. She shrugged the prince off by the severity of the wound.

Unsurprised by the woman's stoicism. Triton told her, "I'm going to find Delphin. I need you to keep an eye on things here, make sure that we hold all the way around,"

"Yes my lord," grunted the captain, the glint of determination in her eye undimmed by the ongoing strife. "But be careful,"

"You too,"

...

...

...

Oceanus circled among the lofty pillars of the mountains beneath the sea, the dark scaly surface of his body blending into the darkness below the ocean.

The Atlantic army is stubborn surprisingly so. The Titan suppressed a growl of rage, reminding himself that the force of numbers would eventually and inevitably prevail. Yet it was so difficult to be patient.

For a time he watched as those silver knights in glass armor once again charge from the hilltop with that vexing banner, the trident raised below the sea. And once more hi minions fell back leaving the countless dead on the gore-stained field. Too often that happened on the battlefield, but especially at his one irritating point.

The Titan was reluctant to lend his own weight to the fray. The mermen could do him no real harm, of course but the the inevitable shower of arrows that would meet his approach was bound to prove irksome, their strings uncomfortable and from the Titan's point of view, it was far better that ten thousand minions lose their lives that that he should be subjected to such discomfort.

But finally the Titan of the Oceans could contain his rage no more. The battle had continued too long that the insolent army might even hold up his advance! He bellowed a furious cry as he slithered towards the fight. Those knights of silver would be made to suffer.

If the lesser warriors were failing, it was up to the master, to show them the way.

...

...

...

"Go Varda put steel to them," ordered Delphin as he clapped the female captain of his cavalry.

Triton beside him looked across the field to the hilltop held by hos own company, saw Belle's gray helm bobbing along the rank of shield mermen, still holding the hill. Yet the line between strongpoints was thing and growing weaker. Behind the entire front the king saw weary mermen and mermaids, warriors collapsing in groups where exhaustion and increasingly, fever dragged them down.

Abruptly a shadow darkened the ground as a massive shape emerged from the waters. An image of serpentine body tail and legs of darkened blue and black with a large maw. The sight of the beast sent a gut-wrenching tremor of fear through Triton and he heard a wail of despair rise along the entire length of the human line. That entire body spread wide enough to encompass the entire hill as the monsters plunged toward the command post.

Varda shouted and raised her sword rallying her sixty horsemen.

"Charge!" she screamed, her voice a trumpet of valor and courage that spurred a valiant fire at the hearts of her comrades and their hippocampi at the face of terror.

And the Knights of Atlantis responded. Lances raised, the heroic riders spurred their hippocampi over the crest of the hill, confronting the beast even as their rides reared and panicked at the stench. But those stout lances snapped like twigs against the monster's scaly breast as the irresistible body crushed downward from the air.

This was Oceanus, Poseidon's rival, a fearful voice whispered in Triton's mind, the Titan of the Oceans. He didn't expect the Titan to participate in this battle. It is completely unlike him. The prince could only watch in horror and despair as the monster turned over the brave soldiers, lashing to all sides with talons and tail, claws and fang.

"Varda look out!" cried Delphin in alarm, terror ringing his voice The commander drew his sword and if not for his bodyguards that restrained him, the aged dolphin would have rushed to his death.

The Titan smashed the captain of knights and her hipocampi to the ground, casting the mermaid corpse aside in a single contemptuous gesture. The mighty head darted forward again, jaws tearing more men from their saddles, while that sinuous tail lashed across the ground to crush a whole rank of Cyclops that crept on it.

Terror crept like a gale wind throughout the surviving men of the Atlantic army. In moments, the well-ordered line, a formation that had stood for six hours under black steel and scorching underwater sunlight, broke and ran. Screams of raw fear and pain rose from the mass of merpeople, swelling into a roar of panic.

Routing troops stampeded like cattle from the hills and plain of the battlefield. Mermen clawed their comrades out of the way in desperation to reach safety, pulled riders from saddles to steal the mounts and flee that much more quickly.

A few veteran companies managed to maintain some semblance of order. Courageous archers showered the first of the pursuing whales with arrows, stemming the onrush slightly. A band of mermaids formed a wall of bristling steel, blocking a great horde of frogs until Oceanus' serpent form settled into their midst, snapping weapon shafts like sticks, wiping them out to the last woman.

The valiant resident Cyclops of the Atlantic army, too slow to outdistance the minions all around, made a stand on their hill, heroically fighting to the last as darkness overwhelmed their numbers.

And by then, the army of Atlantic Ocean gad flowed away like water, once brave-warriors fleeing with no thought but for their slim prospects of survival.

...

...

...

Atop the now familiar watchtower beside the city's pearl gae, Zoe recognized the sounds of disaster long before the fleeing men came into view. A swelling tide of noise rumbled from the west, like the crashing of a waterfall with steadily increasing flowage. Vividly she imagined thousands of voices raised in shrill screams, shouts and cries and pleas blending into a white wave of sound.

Occasionally the shriek of a fear crazed hippocampi, a bellowed command or the splintering sounds of a crashing supply wagon emerged from the roaring background. More and more of these audible clues signaled that the first of the escaping men were drawing close to the city and Zoe had no trouble imagining that the pursuing minions would be closing behind.

Already Zoe was in motion before she was certain. Cursing the elegant skirt she had, she entered the garrison startling a dozen merman that leapt to their fins. Many of them rushed protectively after her as she descended to the city streets to meet the stampeding vanguard of the retreating army.

First to cross the pearl gate were numerous riders and several supply wagons, the latter hauled by frothing hippocampi lashed by wild-eyed riders. Some of these bore a complement of fleeing warriors, men at arms clinging to seats and posts, even hanging from the chains of the tailgates. The first raised its whip and lashed the surprised hunter in the chest leaving a bloody trail behind on her ripped skin before falling pierced by an arrow from a guard.

"My lady are you alright?" asked the guard looking at the slash wound at her chest. "We need to get you to the infirmary,"

"I'm alright. Clamp these cowards in irons, they can face the mayor's justice later,"

"Aye my lady," declared the merman in disgust as he stared at the panicked drivers.

"Pull them in here, get them out of the way!"

Zoe ordered the lumbering wagons parked in a courtyard outside the protection of the city wall. With the streets freed from the ungainly obstacles, the stream of mermen flowed freely from the gate.

She encountered a group of of clearly weakened mermaids, beautiful warriors leaning on the shoulders of their sisters, all but being dragged into the city. One of these hapless wretches turned her face to the hunter and she was shocked by the flaming blotched, the glazed, feverish eyes.

"These girls, what happened to them?" she asked.

"It's the plague my lady. It took the whole company just today," grunted one of the healers.

"Well here," her voice ringing through the packed column. "Bring the sick in here, into these houses and stables. You guards, there bring nectar and ambrosia! Hurry!"

"Yes, lady!" Those who could still ran reacted quickly and soon those stricken by the fever were being moved aside into makeshift hospitals that had been set up inside the Pearl Gate.

Only then did the hunter again ascend the wall arching over the entry. She stood at the rampart between the spires of the gate towers. Hundreds, thousands of fleeing troops were gathering on the streets. She could see very little detail, as the mermen were so packed together, striving to push their way onto the marble span, but she knew she had to help.

"Close the gates!" a voice shouted and Zoe's eyes widened seeing the fat lord of the city with hysterical eyes eyeing the wounded trickling in. "Prepare the city for attack!"

"No!" shouted Zoe at the fat lord. "There are thousands of mermen and women coming across the gate fleeing the 've got to let them cross before you close it. Not to mention the crown prince is still there,"

"How dare you speak back to me you woman!" roared the mayor and backhanded Zoe sharply sending the girl back a few steps. Zoe felt her feet trip to the wall side and she barely made a gasp from her mouth as she fell from the air to the engraved mass of soldiers below. Darkness and hundreds of feet stepping over her body was the last thing she felt before she lost consciousness.

...

...

...

Around him, the army of Atlantic Ocean was a sea of terrified mermen and mermaids, warriors clawing over each other as they tried to flee. Routed by the Titan, their exhaustion was subordinated to utter panic, a mad scramble toward the imagined safety of the city walls.

The fever had claimed already more victims this day and these weakened souls were shunned aside by the healthy. Many lay in the ditches, too weak to move. Shamefully many able-bodied warriors had cast aside their weaponry and more than once Triton had seen an armored merman use his blade against the lesser mermaids in an effort to aid his own escape. In these instances, the prince's justice was cold and merciless and fortunately the example of a few swift executions had quelled internecine violence in the retreating army.

That was the case at least among those men who were within the sight and sound of Triton. Yet the prince knew that there were many who were beyond his reach of authority, some who had no doubt already reached the city walls and others who were for all he knew being massacred by the minions of Oceanus harrasing the withdrawing army's rear. He was still pondering these when the scouts that he sent at the army's side returned bringing trumpets of alarm.

...

...

...

"Get those pikemen up!" Triton shouted at Belle gesturing to a company of troops who had retained their long shafted weapons through the chaos of the retreat. A minute earlier, the prince had watched the weary veterans many wrapped in stained and muddy bandages, move off the road for a rest in a small hill.

"Move them into the line or by Poseidon! I want them on the right flank.

"Up you men!" the female captain bellowed riding her hippocampi through the startled pikemen, sending them scattering and cursing.

A brawny fellow snatched his weapon and in resentment pointed it at the elegant commander but the mermaid merely stunned him with a fiery stare.

"Look lively there, we're attacked!"

By the time Triton's hippocampi to a full gallop, the company had responded to Belle's commands. Pike tips bristled and bobbed in the sunlight above gray metal helms as the mermen formed their three rank line with the precision born of long drill. Hafts anchored in the soft dirt, the weapons soon formed a steely barrier that protected the crest of the hill and extended halfway down the slope to the road.

"Sire!" cried one of the company leaders that had managed to get some sense into his men to move in cohesion. The mermen bowed once they saw the prince.

Triton barked his words.

"We're attacked again my soldiers! One more hurdle before we get home,"

He looked over the little group fixing his eye upon a burly Cyclops with a heavy axe. Triton pointed at the fellow, knowing that here was one who would still show some fight.

"You!" Get every Cyclops you can find who has a shield. Pull them out of the column and bring them into the line to the left beside the pikes.

"Aye sire!"

Triton swept his gesture across the others. "Split up and get busy. Gather everyone who can shoot a bow! Put them behind the shield wall and start shooting as soon as they find targets.

One of the mermaid captains turned a longing eye toward the marble towers rising so temptingly near and Triton's temper snapped.

"Do it now! Or by Oceanus I'll run you through!"

That did it, the name of the Titan propelled them into instant action. Shouting and gesturing, even physically tugging at arms and shoulders, the commanders pulled retreating troops out of the column. The recently defeated merwarriors responded with alacrity, several shouting in anger urging their comrades to haste and Triton sensed the army's fighting spirit once more.

"You! and you and you!" Triton barked out the words with a finger pointing at various warriors not chosen for their ranks but for their glowering eyes that glowered with determination.

"Get these troops in line and send all archers back to the hill! Move!"

Once again Triton urged his hippocampi leaving a bustle of activity in his wake as he searched along the column bringing more and more soldiers into his impromptu defense.

"Sire! Your majesty!"

The prince halted at the summons, accompanied by the sounds of flippers rang from behind. A dozen horsemen in glass armor raced to catch him, and even through the smudges of blood and inky grime, he recognized the face of his friend.

"Delphin!" shouted the prince , greeting his commander. His heart soared at the knowledge that a few more mermen amd mermaids survived Oceanus' massacre. "By Poseidon, you people are a sight for sore eyes,"

"So the day's work not done eh?" chuckled Delphin in human form staring intently and proud at his young student.

"What are your orders sire?"

"For now follow me,"

With the remnant of his royal guard in close pursuit, the heir of Atlantis continued down the line, finding now that the troops themselves had discerned the danger and were alaready anticipating his command. Looking back he saw the continuous barrage of arrows settle amid the ranks of approaching enemies who swept across the base of the algae covered hill. He was still contemplating things when a mermaid wearing only her shoulderguard left approached him. A captain's insignia is braided at her hair.

"We've had word sire, another attack on the way?"

"Yes, gather your mermaids and hold this road at all costs!"

"With my life your majesty. I will turn them away," Even as she spoke, the captain gestured to her company. Quickly the troops formed a skirmish line, advancing through the field towards the onrushing frogmen.

Triton looked back at the hill seeing that pikes bristled along the front beside a shield wall that extended for a hundred paces. The mermen shouted their defiance as the attackers charged. He saw red, now this time, he would shed blood. His trident formed at his hand.

"Stand firm there!" cried the prince encouraging the mermen who had formed a ling along the length of the road. "Lancers! Charge!"

With Triton at their head, Delphin and his royal guard leveled their lances, the small band drew into a line abreast, wind lashing manes into battle pennants streaming hair and beards back from gritty faces.

A troll shrieked, pierced by the first lance as the riders swept into the midst of the teeming horde. In seconds the riders were surrounded by jeering hairy creatures beasts that bit and clawed and snapped. Tritons smashed his trident to the mass carving a gory path as his hippocampi pitched and kicked. Clawlike hands scratched the prince's leg and he cut down a lupine form with a single smash.

A stench of acrid smell stung Triton's nostril and he whirled his head spotting the large hybrid whale through the melee. The hippocampi sensed Triton's and snorting and bucking, drove towards the leader through the howling mass of monsters.

But a fierce looking troll, hulking and knob skulled lurched into Triton's path brandishing a huge battleaxe. His hippocampi reared driving a sharp hoof into the fellow's forehead but by the time the wretched creature fell, the surge of battle had taken the troll out of the prince's sight.

Not to say there was an absence of foes. All around frogmen and monsters howled like wolves, striving to reach the riders by weapon, tooth or claw. Whirling like a tornado, Triton drove the trident down on the right, then the left then back to the right again.

A clash of arms surrounded nearby and he saw the mermaid captain now led her skirmishers into the flank of savage attackers whirled against this new foe, swarming around the outnumbered mermaids as the valiant leader pulled her sisters to a circle fighting bravely diverting the attention of the mob from the roads. Triton groaned as they are one by one cut down. The galant captain being bitten in her slender neck still flailing her sword as she and the others are swarmed completely.

Yet the attack had freed the lancers of the royal guard, and Triton shouted at his riders, gathering them to his side, leading them in an impetuous flank assault against the milling monsters. This time the foe reeled in momentary confusion and disarray and the firstborn of the sea pressed the advantage, slashing against cringing creatures on all sides. In another moment, the monstrous troops streamed away still jabbering wildly but the brunt of their charge had been broken.

A glance showed that Triton's impromptu defense had been successful. They are slowly withdrawing with good order from their desperate victory. Triton was the last of the riders that slowly entered the city. He was the last rider to enter the city gates before his eyes widened and he stepped down his hippocampi, his heart beating erratically as he cradled a broken bloody figure left outside the gates. Crying and mind-numb, he was pulled in by Delphin and the others still clutching the lifeless body of Zoe Nightshade as the great pearl gates swung close behind him.

...

...

...

 **SO THAT'S THAT. PLEASE REVIEW PEOPLE. IVE READ LOTS OF PERCY JACKSON FANFICS AND IVE NEVER SAW ANYTHING ABOUT THE WAR IN ATLANTIS. THAT'S WHY I MADE THIS. HOPE YOU LIKE IT AND TELL ME HOW IT IS IN YOUR REVIEWS. THIS WILL BE THE FIRST OF THE MANY BATTLES AND I HOPE YOU APPROVE. HIHIHI THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT EVER AND DONT FORGET TO REVIEW PEOPLE.**

 **PS: FOR MY INSULTERS AND HATERS, I DONT CARE ANYMORE WHAT YOU SAY. IT DOESNT MEAN THAT SOME OF THE SCENES ARE RATHER GRAPHIC AND OUT OF YOUR TASTE, YOU COULDNT REFER TO ME AS SOME SLATERN GIRL IN THE PUB! IF YOU DONT LIKE IT. DONT READ! EASY AS THAT.**

 **PPS: THERE IS GRAPHIC SCENES LATER FOR THE TITAN'S CURSE PART. IM WARNING YOU READERS EARLY. IT IS ONE OF THE CLIMAXES OF THE STORY.**

 **PPPS: WE'RE GOING TO SEE MORE OF THE MAIN CHARACTERS NEXT CHAPTER.**

 **PPPPS: TRITON'S AWESOME RIGHT? WON'T YOU AGREE? AND I WONT TELL YOU IF ZOE'S DEAD OR NOT! BLEEEHHH :P HIHIHIHI**


	35. Peace of Mind, Peace of Heart

Chapter Thirty-Five

 _"None of us are truly alone,"_

...

...

...

 _Storyline starts at the end of The Sea of Monsters_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

"Baddd peteerrr!"

"You're soo mean!"

"Take that!"

"Weh! You missed!"

"And that!"

"Laddy Perrcyyyyy!"

Percy smiled as she watched the two siblings ran after one another around the room, their lunch flying through the air as their small hands worked overtime on beating its nemesis.

"My lady aren't you going to stop them?" asked Helga who is seated with Rowena at the dining table nibbling the pizza that Percy baked. They are both thirteen year olds and are more or less the behaved ones of the four sibling orphans that the orphanage had entrusted to Percy. Unlike their younger brothers, they are the quiet ones of the four and have the most common sense for now.

"Maybe a little bit later," shrugged Percy, smiling when Godric face planted a pizza slice at Salazar's greasy head. "You had to admit it's funny,"

"Yeah, I guess so my lady," muttered Rowena, watching Salazar swell like an angry bullfrog his face covered in Pizza ingredients before running after Godric who shrieked in laughter as he evaded his twelve year old elder brother.

"Come on Rowena," Percy smiled at the eldest of the four and is sixteen years old. "Smile a bit and enjoy. That frown doesn't suit your face at all,"

"I-I'll try my lady," answered the girl and the side of her lips twitched making her face look like more grimacing than smiling.

"Well that's a good start," lied Percy. "You'll soon have a lot of suitors running after you,"

"I hope bloody not," muttered the girl and Helga giggled beside her while Percy merely rolled her eyes before focusing on the boys who are now rolling in the mud as Salazar successfully tackled his brother.

The view beside the rolling kids is the view of New Rome. It is all that is left of Rome's legacy and the base of Camp Jupiter. It is also a place for demigods to settle down and have a family. It is the safest place other than the Hidden City that Percy could ever hope to ask. The city and its inhabitants know her only as the goddess who helped build the original empire and nothing more. Percy never divulged the fact that it was her soul that fueled the creation of the Roman empire in the first place. Still, they have always welcomed her and the Watch ever since its creation and though the campers at Camp Jupiter doubt her, the council senate does not.

Of course being a resident god, they tried building her a temple that Percy had to threaten them to stop. She is a wild god, temples are not her forte. She hated being trapped and enclosed on stone walls and gates. That is the reason why, she chose to stay at a small cabin at the edge of the city overlooking its forest regions where the Watch had its temporary camp. Children came from the city always and entertained Percy to no end. Of course she welcomed these, children are things to be treasured and need to be polished the right way to surface their potentials.

"Well I'm going to stop them now before they damaged their attires even more," sighed Rowena as she pulled herself up from the chair. "Helga stay her with Lady Percy and help wash the dishes,"

"But-,"

"Helga!"

"Yes sister," bowed the girl's head in defeat.

"Rowena, its alright," chided Percy seeing the sad posture of they younger girl. "Let her play, I can clean the dishes all by my own," Percy smiled as Helga looked at her with relief.

"But my lady-," protested Rowena but Percy waved her off with a hand.

"I can deal with it Rowena. Now shoo, and take your sister,"

"Yes, my lady," bowed the older girl before motioning for her sister. The latter hugged Percy in the waist before leaving.

"Thank you Lady Percy. You are the best," she chimed making Percy smile even more. This is the reason why she loved children so much. Their soul are so innocent and pure unlike most in the world.

"Go now Helga, have fun and don't bother Fred and George,"

"Yes my lady," the four replied before vanishing to the forest leaves.

Percy merely remained there sitting on the table watching the serene skies in peace. She can't help but wonder what the future will hold. Already her long-awaited trial is coming nearer and nearer and the very thought of it frightened her to the core. She knew that this peace was simply a lull, the deep calm before the plunge. The peace before the storm. For reasons unknown, Laetri had befriended Artemis and have joined the Hunt on their missions. She can't help but wonder how those two got together. Last time they met, she and Laetri had been kissing and Artemis caught them before running away in tears. Percy knew its her fault for leading her on but she can't help the feeling her heart had.

The Daughter of Rome took a deep sigh as she carried the plates to the sink. Five months ago, she had attempted a rescue mission alone at Ares' place and have nearly been caught by the war god. Now here she is hiding until her time comes leaving the Watch and the Oculatus under the supervision of Dovah and Crowley. The two had been successful and are taking down much needed soldiers that would affect the first war. She can't help but be jealous of their success, here she is doing nothing but plan and plan and comfort those who had lost loved ones on the fighting. The initial fighting might have been successful but their side also had casualties. Out of the five names from the Watch that had perished, Percy wondered how she would explain to three families that their loved ones aren't returning home. She wished that this job would belong to others and not to her. Ever since she had became a girl, things have been going downhill. Maybe this is a good time for her to test herself on changing back to her male form.

Percy closed her eyes and reached out to the half part of her souls that is male. Maybe just this once, she could control it and finally be of some use. She hated the waiting and wanted to do something productive for the war effort, Romulus and Order's plans be damned.

...

...

...

A shockwave erupted sending a groan of anger at the air that startled nearly everyone in New Rome. The standby cohorts immediately mobilized in a mixture of armor and clothes as they began to get into order as the wave of unstable magic threatened the air in waves of electricity. There was a ten second insane laugh that chilled the bones deep to the bone and Terminus the city guardian for the first time since New Rome was running away in the opposite direction before another shockwave came, sending everyone to their butts as the earth shook and a roar of hatred and disappointment echoed like trumpets on the valley,after that came a deep ensued silence.

At the cabin at the farthest part of the city, a frail figure of a goddes fell to the floor breathing hard as her skin smoked.

"Maybe not yet," muttered Percy feeling her body and face return to her normal ones. She had nearly been overwhelmed by her other form and she was lucky it hadn't exerted more effort on breaking free or else it would have succeeded on taking complete control and killing everyone within fifteen miles in a rampage. Looking at her shattered dining room, Percy sighed as she willed her body to get up and went to the bathroom struggling to wash the tear trails of failure that marred her face.

Sniffing once more, Percy waved her hand over herself, changing her home attire to her Watch uniform. Pulling the bow from her back, she pulled the string back and forth, checking for any kinks. A wry grin came to her face as the eighty kilo of draw weight vibrated when she released it. Sixty arrows are at her quiver, more than enough on bringing large monsters down. She went out of the house and with no one to sea, the Daughter of Rome teleported.

...

...

...

Perseus ran the whetstone on Dawnbreaker for the tenth time. It was just like yesterday for him that he was given the sword to be his weapon. He had been with it already thick and thin ever since the struggle in the Sea of Monsters. With it he had damaged gods and killed monsters. It had been at his side for every step on the way but he wished that he had seen its maker at least once for the last three years. He tried everything, Iris-Messaging to mortal mail, nothing works. It seems like his best friend has vanished from the face of the earth. He needed her if he is going to rescue Alexa. Resentment is already staining his thoughts about the golden-haired goddess whom he trusted so much.

After the quest on finding the Golden Fleece, he and Luke had made a wide search on finding Ares' prison. The war god in a rare stroke of genius outmaneuvered Perseus request when he returned the Lightning Bolt that Alexa be released from Ares' custody in his palace. Zeus agreed but when they searched Ares' place, they found no one in there. Ares' gave him a sneer of victory that time that sent Perseus' blood boiling. With no evidence, Perseus and Luke are forced to back out.

Unlike his usual scrawny self at twelve. Perseus was now a good 5'7 at fourteen and he was sure he would be the same height as his lost teacher. He is now handsome with wild untamed hair and he didn't know but the daughters of Aphrodite are drooling after him. He had been practicing non-stop ever since his return from delivering Zeus' bolt and reconciling with his father. In fact none of the campers could beat him now and very few could go toe to toe with him. Most prominent of these is Luke and Thalia. Luke because he is an excellent fighter and knew Perseus' tricks and moves before he could do it, while Thalia due to her unorthodox fighting, not to mention that scary shield with the Medusa head on it.

"Penny for your thoughts Seaweed Brain?" a voice asked catching Perseus by surprise as he noticed the face of Thalia perching on the pine with Peleus where the Golden Fleece is hanging on the branch.

"And here I thought you are afraid of heights Bolty," chided Perseus. Thalia only laughed before dropping beside him.

"Afraid of falling Perseus, not of heights," Perseus only snorted before wiggling a bit to give Thalia some room to seat. He and the daughter of Zeus had struck a good friendship and Perseus enjoyed teasing Luke every time he blushed when he came ten meters to Thalia. It was dead obvious that the poor boy was attracted to the girl. Perseus had already struck a bet with Silena Beauregard from Aphrodite Cabin about when the two would kiss. Thinking about them however reminds him of his own crush that he can't help but feel gloomy in a matter of seconds.

Thalia noticing his darkening expression and poked him hard on the ribs.

"You still thinking about her aren't you?" Perseus scowled at her before nodding.

"Don't worry, we'll get her back someday," comforted the Daughter of Zeus.

"How?" Perseus finally snapped. "She had been molested three seconds the moment Ares got his hands on her. Imagine what he is doing to her in three years?!"

"Perseus," said Thalia in a soft tone. "I know this is not really a comfort but gods tend to tire about mortals in a matter of weeks. I'm pretty sure he had let her go now,"

"I hope so Thals, I hope so," Perseus sighed as he hugged his knees. "I just missed her so much and there is also the problem of the war coming and that traitor Annabeth is still out there doing god knows what and I can't contact my best friend at all,"

"Percy?" Thalia questioned.

"Yes, it isn't like her never to leave me hanging, she usually informs me about everything and contact me in any way she could,"

"Maybe she's just busy," Thalia shrugged. Like Perseus, she knew of Percy and the forces under her control. After all they had tried their best to protect her before and failed. "You said it yourself, there is a war coming and she is focusing on whittling down the enemy force before the gods could pull themselves together and recognize the threat,"

"I just miss her and Alexa," admitted Perseus. "I wish Percy was here, she would be able to help me rescue Alexa,"

"We don't even know where did Ares stash her," pointed out Thalia. Perseus only smiled predatory at her.

"That's why I have the handy Dawnbreaker standing by. One jab at a spleen or foot would make Ares spill his darkest secrets to me. Gods ae not actually insensitive about torture,"

"That would anger the other gods Perseus if you do that, especially the spleen thingy,"

"I don't care!" Perseus spat. "That god planned to rape her and I would make him pay. Doesn't mean that if he's a god, he could just waltz out of justice's judgement!"

"I know Perseus I know," comforted Thalia. "But use your head Seaweed Brain. The Titans are rising and we need the gods to defeat them,"

Perseus only grunted. As much as he hated to admit it, Thalia was right. Alone the demigods cannot defeat the Titans. They needed the gods as much as the gods needed them, even if it was for no other reason that they are just nothing more than the unrecorded reserve army of Olympus. Perseus wished again that Zeus would be as competent as Poseidon and Hades, having a reserve army in times of war like this.

"I think I'll practice some more," announced Perseus, swinging Dawnbreaker in an arch before returning it to its sheath. "You coming?" he looked at the daughter of Zeus who smirked at him before standing up and dusting her pants.

"Of course, who else would be able to beat you black and blue if I wasn't there," Perseus merely roll his eyes at her.

"Maybe, I just wondered if you are coming since Luke would be there," Perseus teased and laughed out loud seeing the red blotches that adorned Thalia's cheeks.

...

...

...

Green and brown, that's the first colors that Alexa saw when she opened her eyes. Immediately it was joined by a ray of light that nearly blinded her. A whimper left her lips at the sudden pain in her seeing orbs and a couple of tears dropped from her eyelids.

"Shhh now, stay still and close your eyes," an old croaky voice said and she heard a scuffle that resembled things being accidentally pushed and rearranged as the footsteps run around sounding like hooves on the wooden floor.

Confusion danced on the ex-Oculatus' brain. Something is terribly wrong here. Last time she checked when she was awake, chains of hot iron encircled her wrists and Sparti (Dragon warriors that are harvested from dragon teeth. They are Ares' personal guard. Check Greek Mythology) held her steady as pokers sizzling with hear are pressed on her naked body everywhere.

Alexa whimpered again as she remembered her waking hours after Ares backstabbed Perseus and Luke. She was snapped from her insanity by the war god and became nothing more than her personal sex slave. She was surprised she was able to keep on living after the horror he put her through. Apparently the wound that Perseus had dealt on him bothered him a lot and he took his revenge on her.

Life became a steady routine then, all in a cycle of pleasure and pain, awake and asleep. He nearly broke her when he violated her for the first time and Alexa gave up counting the times he took her body as a toy after she counted twenty-sixth. Alexa lost count of the days she was staying in a room of the finest bed and warmth that the world can offer. It had the comforts of home but it was her prison. The bed is her usual companion and she was cold always as the war god didn't left any clothes on the wardrobe. The girl would usually curl up in a fetal position, preserving her body heat as the cold came from the window that washed over the room seeping deep into her bones. The only warmth she would have was when the war god would enter the room and start violating her in the worst possible way ever. She only held on for the dear hope that he would tire of her and transfer to another woman that will interest his eyes.

She was right.

He did tire of her, she was nearly ecstatic as the war god removed her from her prison. She thought at first that she would be thrown out. Already plans were forming in the sane part of her pain adled mind on what to do once she was cast away. What she didn't expect that she was cast at the hands of the Sparti, only there did Alexa realized that the place she was in was no palace but a prison. At the hands of the soulles warriors, Alexa completely lost her will to live. The Sparti loved torture and her days are filled with screaming and moaning as they sated their manly needs on her. She was dead in all but body.

That was the very reason why she can't understand the things that her senses are reporting to her.

First of all, she vaguely recalled that there is no wood on where she was staying at ever since forever that she had been thrown at the Sparti's hooks. It was all steel and fire and the screams of the prisoners they are torturing. There is no such thing as the singing of birds she is hearing right now, nor is there the sound of water falling steadily on rocks like a small spring. The smell was fresh, like meadows of grass that enlightens the soul. Very different from the smell of blood, smoke, and sweat, not to mention her spilled sex on the floor as she was chained midair. This must be a dream or she must have finally died. If this is a dream, she doesn't want to wake up and faced the hell she was subjected into. A couple of times, she tried to open her eyes and all she saw was the blinding light.

"Stay still," the voice ordered gently beside her.

Alexa stiffened as a wrinkled hand lifted her head up from the pillow she is lying at. For a moment she was expecting rough lips again going either to her lips or to her neck. That was what Ares did every time he lifts her head up. Instead a soft cloth was draped over her eyes and it was rounded on the back of her head in a blindfold.

"This will help you to see," the unknown voice said again. "It will help block the sunlight and will aid your eyes in adjusting to the light again. You have been trapped in the darkness too long," Alexa can't help but notice the disapproving tone the voice had when it pertained to her being trapped in the dark too long.

"Who-who are you?"

"You already know me child," the voice chided as the hands finished tying the blindfold. "Now open your eyes and know that you are free,"

Alexa slowly lifted her eyelids and she felt tears fall as she saw the blooming flowers and the tall trees surrounding her. She's free, she can't believe it. No longer does she have to wait in anticipation for the next brand and the next whip. No longer does she have to bite her lip as they took turns defiling her. She's free, she's free, the ex-Oculatus wanted to jump for joy and she would have if not for the fact that her body refused to obey her wish.

"Wha-what's going on?" mumbled the girl to herself as she slumped tiredly again at the bed.

"Here, drink this. It'll help," her healer said again and Alexa for the first time beheld the old satyr with white markings and gray hair waist down as she choked on the nasty medicine he forced fed on her. She'd recognize him anywhere. She still remembered how different those broken horns once many many years ago when Rome was young and the Oculatus was a great army.

"Lord Pan," Alexa tried to get up again and curtsy but the god of the wild held her down.

"Tsk,tsk. Stop your fidgeting child or else you'll undo everything I've done," he reprimanded softly.

"You saved me," stated Alexa looking at the old god who is mixing another medicine with a mortar and pestle.

"Not exactly," muttered Pan as he added hot water on the mixture of leaves. "I merely answered a favor of taking care of you for an old friend,"

"You didn't save me?" asked Alexa bewildered. If Pan did not save her, who did?

"No, I am not powerful enough to fight Ares and his Sparti. Much less break into his dungeon that is highly defended. I tell you girl, that god really knows weapons,"

"My lord," interrupted Alexa, she knew that once gods rant against another. It would take hours for them to shut up. "If you did not save me, then who did?" the satyr merely smiled at her.

"I believe I don't know really my child. All I know that a giant black wolf with blood red eyes and his pack came last night and scared me half to death and my bunnies when they dropped your broken body in the entrance of my house," the satyr shuddered.

"Then why did you help me?" Alexa asked bewildered. Her heart thumped for a second in fear. When gods help you, it was not because of the kindness of their hearts, but rather it is if they want something. On Alexa's case and experience, that something is her body and beauty. "You have no obligation to help me,"

"Oh don't get your knickers in a twist my dear," waved Pan off and Alexa wondered if he is reading her mind. "I've been with a lot of dryads and I'm telling you dear, some of them is a lot more beautiful than you. Though I had to say you do not look so bad yourself,"

"Uhmm..thanks, I guess," said Alexa. She was caught by surprise by the old satyr's complement. He merely laughed at her expression.

"Besides my dear, I can't just leave you there," he continued. "I know a rape victim when I see one and I had to say it my dear, but you are one of a kind. Not many survived Ares' attempts unbroken and you still having your mind intact is a great testament of your fortitude,"

"I know my lord," bowed Alexa in shame. "Still, I'm nothing more than a whore now. My body is broken in more ways than one and I suspect that I'm going to be pregnant soon with their bastard children,"

"Ahhh tsk tsk...Don't let what they do define you my dear. And besides," a wide grin came at Pan's old face. "You don't have to worry about being pregnant. I removed their essence once I healed you and you might be happy to know that you are a virgin again,"

Alexa was struck dumb at the god of the wild's words. She dared not believe it no matter how much she wanted to believe it. She had lost her virginity to the Reaper long ago. To say that her maidenhood was restored was a great lift on her spirit. She wished this was not a cruel joke that the war god played on her in her dreams.

"It's not a joke and if you don't believe me, check the mirror and you'll see that you're as brand new as a baby again. You'll leave your boyfriend's mouth hanging open next time you see him,"

"I-I don't have a boyfriend," Alexa blushed at the term. She never had the chance to say it ever.

"Maybe, maybe," the satyr muttered smiling as he stroked his beard giving Alexa a suspicion that he knows something she doesn't. She was on the verge of asking what when she found herself face to face with another poultice.

"Now drink this and rest," he ordered.

All thoughts of boyfriends and futures went out of her head as she was forced-fed poison...ahem, she meant medicine.

...

...

...

Triton doesn't like being shouted, no in fact he detests it. Whenever he hear shouting, his basic instinct was to escape as soon as possible. However being shouted by two women a day certainly is a record for him. His mother have technically berated him how idiotic he is for endangering his future bride after they evacuated the cities of Atlantic Ocean. The heir of the sea knew that Oceanus and his army would take a while before he reached the coasts where most of the cities under Poseidon's rule are. Thus he took the chance to bring back the beautiful girl in his arms back to Atlantis and received an earful from his mother before a hug of relief that he is safe. Poseidon merely congratulated him for his failures and gave him a look of sympathy for his soon wife.

And that's where his second shouting came to be. Zoe apparently although by first impression looked half-dead, was more bruised than damaged. Under the best healers of Atlantis, she recovered fully in a matter of three days and Triton was practically skipping when he went to the infirmary. He expected a kiss, a hug, or at least a good snog from her knowing that he saved her life. But nooo what he got was a two hour of shrieking from her wife about why he is leaving incompetent lords over cities like that. Not even a thank you that he saved her. He was pretty sure half the city would have heard Atlas' daughter's shrieking and Poseidon would probably be laughing his heart out at his "girl" problems. If Percy was here, she would have either comforted him or laughed at him.

And that is the reason why Triton was thrown out of his own bedroom and is sleeping at the couch. His fiance's ire had still not abated after she accused him of leaving her out of the fight. She would be leaving tomorrow and Triton would love at least one night of cuddling from her. He sighed as he drank the glass of wine at his hands.

"If only I didn't love her so much," he can't help but sigh.

...

...

...

Artemis is an Olympian, maybe not the best in clos quarters combat or as special as the Big Three in their powers and domains, but she is an Olympian. Probably better than some useless ones like Aphrodite and Dionysus who merely fooled around doing nothing. She prided herself on being the level-headed one second only to Athena.

However right now she doesn't feel like any of that all. She is not the jealous type but watching Laetri decapitate the last of the rogue Laistrygonians in ease with her slender sword, she can't help but feel jealous. The tall blond girl seemed to make everything look beautiful in her every move. Hell Artemis thought that she even made tripping graceful.

And that is the reason why she felt like an inferior compared to her when it came to her love life. She had been mildly surprised when the girl approached her and asked for her friendship. Of course she had granted it and did not regret it. The girl was wise, graceful in her fighting and almost seemed to be miss perfect in the flesh. Her heart fell knowing that against Laetri she would definitely loose on Percy's affection.

"You're thinking about her don't you?" Laetri's voice asked catching Artemis in her daydream in the middle of the one-sided battlefield that resembled the Laistrygonians lair.

"Wh-what? Who are you talking about?"

"Don't act dumb with me Daughter of Zeus," Laetri reprimanded. "I'm quite aware of your feelings for my beloved and you denying it every time is an insult,"

"Fine! I'm thinking about her and how I cannot win her heart and I mean ever against you!" hissed Artemis, making sure her hunters cannot hear her outburst. "Do you have to rub it in my face by making me say it? You've won already! Why do you have to make me say it?"

"Denying love is not healthy you know. It eats you from the inside until nothing is left but anger and pain,"

"Oh and thank you for saying it clearly," drawled Artemis as she walked away. "I'm just living in a dream, at least don't deny me even that,"

"She likes you, you know," said Laetri clearly making Artemis stop in her tracks as she stared in surprise at the elegant girl.

"What?" Laetri merely shrugged at her.

"I know, when we copulated and finished our bond with each other. I can feel it, she feels something for you, especially her male half in some weird way. For me I can't understand. You took your way with her and practically subjected her to your desires before and after her revival. So I'll never understand why she likes you. Just thought you ought to know,"

And with that happy note, Laetri walked away back to the other hunters congratulating them on their kills leaving a stunned and guilty moon goddess behind. A flare of hope for the first time shone on the moon goddes' heart.

...

...

...

At Aprodite's palace, a dead silverlace flower that resembled Artemis' heart grew one miniscule petal.

...

...

...

"Hey where you've been?" Order's social voice called out as Romulus and his wolves returned.

"Rescuing a woman who is subjected to torture due to your plans," growled Romulus in anger at his old friend.

"That will ruin the plan!"

"I don't care!" snapped the wolf as he returned to his corner of the matress. "Improvise for all I care,"

"You know as well as I do that I'm not good at improvising," whined the Primordial. Romulus rolled his eyes at the ceiling. For someone so old and powerful, he sounded like a ten year old.

"Fine! I won't be giving you the bottle of this sixteen hundred's whiksey if you don't find a way to-,"

"Right! I'm on it!' saluted the Primordial before running off to improvise his plans.

"Finally some peace," sighed the wolf in bliss as he curled up to sleep.

...

...

...

 **THERE ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE. HAHAHA HOPE YOU LIKE IT. TITAN'S CURSE NEXT CHAPTER AND ALEXA AND PERSEUS WILL BE SEEING EACH OTHER AGAIN. THERE FOR THE FANS OF ALEXA X PERSEUS. SHE'S BACK AND SHE'S A VIRGIN AGAIN. NEED TO CALL THE WAR GOD TO STEAL IT! HAHAAHAHA! LOVE YA ALL READERS AND PLEASE REVIEW. IM MAKING A LARGE EFFORT ON WIRTING THIS! HAVE MERCY AND REEVIIIIIEEWWW! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA IM CRAZY AND I KNOW YOU GALS LOVE IT.**

 **PS: HATERS WHATS UP? THANK YOU FOR THE THIRTEEN MESSAGES THAT INSULTS MY FEMINITY AND CALL ME A SADIST. SO WHAT? DONT CARE TRA-LA-LAY BLEEEH :P**

 **PPS: I LOVE MUNCHKINS**

 **PPPS: SHOULD I KILL LAETRI?**

 **PPPPS: MALE PERCY VERY VERY SOON.**


	36. A Manticore Problem

Chapter Thirty-Six

 _"You're my friend and you are my brother,"_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

"...and he was being so cute when he is bringing that best friend of his at the house,"

Perseus choked on his diet coke as he listened to his mother's rants and stories about him when he is younger. She had agreed to drive them to Maine where Grover is. The satyr had frantically sent an Iris-Message at the camp telling them of two powerful half-bloods he had finally sniffed out. That alone was rare. With the impending "unofficially declared war since Zeus and the others won't recognize the threat" coming on, Chiron had put the satyrs on double duty for demigod recruitment. It was well known that Annabitch and her retinue are also finding demigods for the opposite side.

And that is how Perseus found himself right now. According to Grover, a powerful monster is at the same place as the Di Angelo children and he can't bust them out without the monster trying to kill them if they should. With Perseus of course came Thalia and Luke, though he wanted to knock out the teeth of the son of Hermes for laughing while his mother ranted.

"And he was like Percy this and Percy that. I mean it was plain obvious he had a crush on her not to mention the whole neighborhood did, but for the life of me I can't understand why he won't admit it to me his mother. Still, I kept out of that business as he was so like a puppy scrunching that green eyes of his as he begged her to let him sit on her lap,"

Perseus groaned as Thalia and Luke sniggered at him as his mother babbled her thoughts about his relationship with Percy. Yes, he had a crush on her or else he's not a boy, the girl was beauty in the flesh. He had received a note from her again for the first time in two years detailing how busy she had been and begging forgiveness for not seeing him the last two years since the Olympians would incinerate her for being an "unregistered" god. On the other hand she had not left her a letter only but another very useful gift.

It is now chained to his left hand in a bracelet form but whenever Perseus pressed it, it would change to a circular steel shield with the design of the sun at the middle. He groaned inwardly at first when he saw the white gem at the middle of the shield like Dawnbreaker had. It is imbued with her essence and would nigh be impenetrable. He is now owning two godly-level weapons and he had no way to thank his best friend. He lent Riptide to Luke who was ecstastic on wielding two-handed like Perseus is. The son of Hermes had been practicing day after day after that at the arena. On the other hand, the shield Tyson made for him with their adventures at the Sea of Monsters before he went to the sea was set at the wall of Poseidon cabin. It may be nice but Runeshield was more useful than it. Especially since it could be used as a weapon with its sharpened sides.

"And here we are," said Sally in front of the car as they stopped at the front of a rather dark and imposing looking fortress...ahem I mean school.

"You've got your wallets and Drachmas with you?"

"Yes mom,"

"How about Ambrosia, Nectar? I've packed your first-aid kit in case you ever fell to an emergency,"

"Yes mom, thanks,"

"And you have your cellphone right? You can always call me when you need me here. It is merely a three hour-,"

"Mom! It's going to be alright," shouted Perseus stopping his mother's rants. He felt bad seeing her flinch at his tone. He sighed as he stepped forward and hugged her. The other two stepped away a bit to give them privacy.

"I'm sorry mom. But I'm going to be alright," comforted Perseus.

"I'm also sorry my baby. But I'm just so worried,"

"Don't worry mom. I had Luke and Bolty Thalia with me. We're going to be alright," a snort came from the said girl as she heard his pet name for her.

"Of course, of course," sniffed Sally Jackson as she straightened his shirt. "Be safe and call me if you need me,"

"Yes mum, thanks," said Perseus as his mother smiled before getting in back to the car and with one final wave, drove off to the road.

Perseus stood there watching the car drift off smaller and smaller till Thalia clapped his shoulder. "Your mother is very cool Jackson,"

"I agree, but try be the one subjected being called cute and your baby stories being shared out loud and you will not find it as funny,"

"I know alright, still it was quite funny knowing that you pooped your pants in school just because your teacher said you failed," teased Thalia making Perseus redden.

"Let's just go in already," said Perseus walking off to the entrance of the school before Luke hovered beside him with a big grin on his face.

"Soooo Perseus my man! Is what your mother said true about you enjoying leaning on Percy's chest while she is in a bikini during one of your pool outings?" Perseus went red and walked a little faster as Luke wiggled his eyebrows at him before laughing out loud beside Thalia seeing Perseus' blush.

It's now official, he was going to kill the thief's son alright the moment they finished this mission. Perseus vowed silently as their laughter echoed in his ears.

...

...

...

The three demigods was thankful that Grover was waiting for them at the entrance of the castle...I meant school. Alone, Percy would not have been happy meeting Principal Gotchalk and Vice principal Thorn. The two seemed to be more than willing on chewing them out the place before they even got started on their mission and it was only through Thalia's snap thingy of manipulating the Mist that convinced the two old coots that the three of them are actually students of the school. Of course that resulted on the Daughter of Zeus rubbing the whole thing on Perseus' face when he asked how to do it. She haven't yet forgiven him for beating her single-handedly on his sword and shield against her spear and shield duel challenge.

After confirming with Grover of the monster's incognito as Dr. Thorn, the vice principal. The three demigods entered the gymnasium and Perseus was assaulted by the sudden blaring sounds of music and the shining of disco lights and he was completely stunned at the large number of children dancing and snogging. He felt terribly out of place.

"Luke come on," said Thalia cheerfully grabbing the sandy-haired guy's hands swiftly and dragged him to the dance floor. Luke made a wild-eyed obvious silent scream of "help" at Perseus and Grover who merely projected thumbs up at him.

"Did you inform Thalia that there is a dance this evening?" Perseus asked while watching Luke nervously put his hand on her hip. Grover merely grinned at him.

"I might have let it slip that there is a party present," he shrugged. "Those two needed the extra push to accept their feelings with one another,"

"So where are these Di Angelos?" Perseus said, finally going straight to business.

"They're around here somewhere I'm sure," Grover muttered scratching his goatee.

"What?!" Perseus asked in disbelief. He liked Grover but his friend is being too complacent, again. "You're supposed to keep tabs on them and make sure the monster don't "EAT" them,"

"Baaaah, I'm trying Perseus but the monster I think suspected me of being a satyr and would probably damage me if I get near them. He's already blocking all my ways of trying to approach them," Grover bleated.

"Excuses," grumbled Perseus. "If there's a will there's always a way. What is their names and what do they look like?"

"Bianca and Nico di Angelo," answered Grover. "The girl usually wear a floppy green cap that hid her face and the boy was her little brother. They both had dark silky hair and olive skin and hey used their hands a lot as they talked,"

"I see, well I guess I' going to try and find them then,"

"Wait Perseus," called out Grover looking at him morosely. "I'm sorry for being incompetent but use the empathy link and contact us when you get a hold of the Di Angelos okay?"

"Sure thing G-man," replied Perseus quite touched by his old friend's words of accepting responsibility before he dived in the crowd.

To say that wading over a murky swamp in the middle of winter was quite a piece of cake compared to passing through a sea of people dancing and shoving one another as lights blinded you and the sound kept your heart pumping in an irregular heartbeat and your nerves jumbled in knots. Not to mention also the sea of people you need to pass while looking for kids whom you knew only with a description from your complacent friend in a half dim light and barely recognized faces.

The son of Poseidon was ready to admit defeat after nearly half an hour of being shoved, stepped at and bumped when a hand suddenly came out of nowhere and grabbed his shoulder...hard.

Perseus honed by Luke twenty times a day to regard unprecedented moves like that as hostile immediately felt his knuckles clench and he twisted in a one-eighty ready to brain his enemy in one punch at their head when he was paralyzed by the black-eyes he had seen for nearly two years. His heart stopped and all brain function seemed to stop. There in front of him was the girl he had been looking non-stop since Ares abducted her. There in front of him was none other than Alexa.

She is wearing black jeans and a simple black sleeveless shirt held together by thin spaghetti straps and the thin material of the clothes seem to hug her figure beautifully. She is not especially big breasted but a small part of her cleavage is being shown and to Perseus' horror, he can't help but let his eyes linger for more than what was necessary at that place. Her long black hair is shining as if oiled, shimmering in a wave since it was let down and her beautiful face had amusement written on it as she smiled at him.

"Well, . Are you going to punch me or are you going to stare at my breasts longer?"

"What?" replied Perseus unintelligently pulling his eyes from her body to her face. His mind seemed foggy and not working the right way. He knew he should be asking from a thousand to one questions but the words seemed not to register on his brain at all.

"Intelligent as ever," Alexa rolled her eyes before grabbing his hands and Perseus blushed tomato red as she placed his hands on her shoulder and hip.

"She wanted to bloody dance," thought Perseus in horror knowing his terrible dancing skills.

"Don't even think about it mister," warned Alexa as his grip unintentionally tightened on her hip. "Now pull me closer and twirl like the others so that you won't get stampeded like an ant in the middle of people,"

"Sorry, this is my first dance," replied Perseus sheepishly.

"You're looking for the two demigods right?"

"Uhmm, ye-yes,' answered the son of Poseidon ignoring the fact that their bodies are pressed together. He's holding Alexa, oh geez sure every male demigod fantasized about the beautiful girl and he can't help but feel lucky to be the one holding and dancing with her. Her flesh is so soft that Perseus had the sudden urge to dip his head to her exposed neck and nibble her skin. He's now taller than her for quarter a head and he can't help but be proud of the simple fact.

"Well twirl me to the right along with the others and you'll see them sitting near the sign of the fire exit,"

Perseus just nodded and followed the girl's instruction and followed the other dancers in a clockwise movement at the dance floor while keeping an eye at the nearing exit.

"For someone who claimed that this is his first time on dancing, you're doing pretty good fumblefoot," commented Alexa with a grin in front of him. Perseus found the fact that looking at her straight in the face proved challenging and embarrassing as he can't stop his blush. So instead he focused on the person beside them.

"I endeavor to try,"

"Of course you do," snorted Alexa. "Tell me Mr. Jackson, is that girl you are looking at more attractive than me?"

"Yes, wait, what?" Perseus did the mistake of looking at her face and he was entranced at her vision of her smiling. It took all his self-control on not drooling. She looked absolutely more beautiful than anything he had seen before for reasons he cannot fathom.

"I see," replied the girl morosely. Perseus panicked as he felt her hands slowly leaving his shoulder. Praying to any god that would hear him, Perseus tightened his hold on her and pressed her closer that their bodies are practically glued to one another.

"Sorry Alexa," Perseus can't help but grin seeing her pinks tainted pink at their close contact. "This is one of the few moments I could dance with you and I'm taking the most out of it,"

"Well someone's seemed to think so highly of themselves," snarked the girl raising an eyebrow at him.

"You know you still haven't told me how you got here you know," pointed out Perseus. "What happened after Ares took you? I've tried to find you for two years with Luke and Tyson but failed,"

Perseus noticed her stiffen a bit at his question and he involuntarily winced at the change in her eyes. It had been filled with her usual glow when they are teasing one another and talking but now it seemed like someone had draped a window on it. Now it is black, but not the black that shone. Rather it contained blackness that pervaded horror, pain and something that can only be seen to traumatized people the moment they get out of their problems.

"Alexa are you alright?" Perseus asked in worry seeing her face slowly scrunched up in horror as whatever memory seemed to be recalled in her brain.

"Yes I'm fine Perseus. I just don't want to talk about it. Does it really matter? I'm back and I'm here right now. Isn't that enough?" the sea god personally wanted to press on his questions, bt refusing the person whom is your crush is technically hard.

"Of course it is and I'm glad you're here now," Perseus smiled hugging her without warning. He smiled as she stiffened in surprise and even he was confused at the awkwardness of his actions. Ignoring the looks the other children is giving them, Perseus marveled at how their bodies seemed to be perpendicular to one another as if they are chiseled to fit the other.

"Thank you Perseus. I needed that," said Alexa as Perseus finally let go.

"You're welcome Alexa. Besides what are friends for if-,"

"THEY'RE GONE!" said Alexa in alarm surprising and confusing the sea spawn by her sudden interruption.

"Excuse me?" said Perseus offended by her words. She only glared at him as if he's stupid. Perseus had to admit she looked cute when her brows are scrunched up and she is fuming.

"The Di Angelos, they're gone!" she elaborated and Perseus' eye widened as he also looked at the seats of the fire exit and was alarmed seeing a green cap left behind on the floor.

...

...

...

Perseus ran along the hallway with Alexa in tow beside him. It was dark and damp and he had no idea what is waiting for him at the other end. Focusing on his empathy link with the satyr, Perseus cringed as he saw Grover nibbling on a tin can while a group of nearby girls cringed at the sight.

" _G-man! Apples! Tin cans! Get your furry behind here and now. Thorn got the kids and we're following. Bring in the heavy cavalry,"_

Seeing the satyr choke on a tin can by his sudden message, Perseus grinned and cut off the connection. Good time too. He nearly crashed on the wall in front of him if not for Alexa grabbing him by the collar and pulling him back.

"Focus Jackson," she said in an annoying tone beside him.

"Of course," replied Perseus sheepishly. The two continued on running until they came at an intersection in the hallway.

"Well that's nice," Perseus grumbled looking in confusion at the two separate roads. "How are we supposed to know where did he go?"

"This way," said Alexa after a brief glimpse at the floor.

"You sure?"

"Yes,"

"How are you so sure? asked Perseus in confusion. All he saw was her throwing a glance at the plain dull floor.

"Trade secret now shut up and follow me!" said Alexa in a commanding tone. Muttering about commanding females, Perseus dropped a drachma so that Luke and Thalia would know which way they went at the intersection.

Perseus had to admit. He needed to congratulate Alexa on on her tracking skills. The moment they burst out of the exit, he saw Dr. Thorn pushing the Di Angelos to a nearby cliff. And if his eyes are not betraying what he is seeing, Dr. Thorn had a leather spiked tail.

"Manticore, great we need shields," muttered Alexa and Perseus was surprised seeing her usual saxe knife and throwing knife already at her hands.

"I had one," replied Perseus clicking open Runeshield, the golden light flowing over its design of the sun.

Apparently that was a very bad idea since Perseus only had a moment to see Dr. Thorn look at his direction before the air was filled with thick spike projectiles heading straight for him. Perseus grinned seeing Runeshield burst in a power of sparks bouncing the projectiles off as he leveled it to stop the deadly barrage.

"Are you daft Perseus?" asked Alexa as if he had grown another head. "Why did you attract its attention? Never mind!" she cut him off as Perseus was just opening his mouth to protest. "Keep it busy while I get the Di Angelos to a safer place," and without further ado, she jumped to a nearby bush avoiding another barrage leaving a stunned son of Poseidon behind.

"Son of Poseidon. I'm glad seeing you here," said Dr. Thorn in front of him with a grin his eyes looking maliciously at Perseus. "Annabeth told us about you, how you're supposed to be the greatest demigod of the age,"

"You got that right," said Perseus whipping out Dawnbreaker in a flash, the sword's flat blade licking on its veins of fire itching for a fight. "Tell Annabitch I'm going to come for her soon," by the corner of his eyes, Perseus espied Alexa creeping closer to the scared siblings. He needed to distract Thorn a little more.

"You could come to her yourself Perseus Jackson. With your power and her brains, we're going to bring Olympus down. Already the General and the Great Stirring is happening and we would bring the gods down once and for all. Tell me Perseus Jackson, what ever did the Olympians do to you that earned them your loyalty. Join us Son of Poseidon and we offer you the world,"

"Thanks but no," replied Perseus. "I'm happy being who I am. And the what did you say about the Great Stir fry thingy-?"

"The stirring of monsters," Dr. Thorn smiled evilly. "The worst of them, the most powerful are now waking. Monsters that have not been seen in thousands of years. They will cause death and destruction the likes of which mortals have never yet known. And soon we shall have the most important monster of all, the one that shall bring about the destruction of Olympus!"

"You're mad," hissed Perseus taking mental note to inform Chiron of this the moment he get back to Camp Half-Blood.

"Am I?! Am I?! The Titans will grant me freedom to hunt anyone and the General would make me is Lieutenant. My name will go down to the history as NOOOOOOO!"

Dr. Thorn roared in anger when he noticed someone suddenly pushed the Di Angelos to the ground. His tail throwing spikes at the air but completely missed. Persues had to admit it, Alexa's move is brilliant. Using the bushes, she had plowed the Di Angelos to the ground expecting the attack. And as an added bonus of the delay and the destruction, Thalia, Luke and Grover armed to the teeth have finally arrived.

...

...

...

Alexa had to admire the Daughter of Zeus Thalia. Last time she had seen her, she was younger and she had died fighting only to be turned to a tree by his father. Now at the right age, she seemed to reflect her father's tenacity in battle during the lost years when the gods are young and the Titans ruled the world. Pan had updated her perfectly on the going-ons of the world before he let her go.

Seeing her running to the battle was frightening. Her huge spear expanding from from collapsible canister she used when fighting it crackled in electricity as it conduits her legacy. But that's not yet the scary part. Her shield was modeled after her father's Zeus, Aegis that had the face of Medusa molded to the bronze. Being a copy of course of the original head doesn't petrify people. But it's more than enough on making monsters run to the opposite direction.

Even Dr. Thorn winced and growled when he saw it.

Thalia moved in with Luke taking her flank, Backbiter and Riptide unsheathed. "For Olympus!" both of them shouted.

Alexa giggled the same time as the Di Angelos who is at the ground as a tin can thrown by Grover hit the top of Dr. Thorn's head, distracting the human-manticore from a moment after Thalia jabbed at his head. There was a sudden burst of sparks and the spear was swat aside. Alexa noticed that his hand had changed to an orange paw with large sharp claws. Aegis sparked and Thalia would have been an example of human meat loaf had Aegis not been present. As it was she stumbled backward. Luke stepping on Thalia's shoulder leaped up front propelling himself forward swords swinging landed in a nimble move in front of the Manticore below his guard. There was a slashing sound and Dr. Thorn roared as an X wound was placed at his chest before he kicked Luke in the face sending the son of Hermes rolling to the ground. Perseus also advanced swiping Dawnbreaker in an arch that blindsided the manticore stabbing his foot on the ground. He immediately hopped in pain as the place where the blade pierced started burning.

Alexa grimaced hearing the sound of helicopter approaching. Knowing that they are in the open, she herded the Di Anglos to the cover of the trees. Without her bow, she can't face the manticore head-on only with her saxe and throwing knife.

Dr. Thorn launched another valley of missiles this time aimed at Luke and he would have been resembling a hedgehog if not for Perseus joining in, Runeshield glimmering as the spikes bounced off.

Grover that was his name Alexa remembered. Sprang forward playing a frantic jig on his reed pipes calling the wild magic of the air making gras broke through the snow covered ground. Within seconds. rope-thick weeds were wrapping around Dr. Thorn's legs entangling him.

Dr. Thorn roared and began to change. He grew larger until he was in his ture form, his face still human but his bodyb was that of a huge lion. His leathery, spiky tail whipped deadly thorns in all directions.

"What is that thing?! Who are you people?" Bianca Di Angelo demanded seeing the large monster.

"A manticore?" Nico gasped. "He's got three thousand attack power and plus five to saving throws,"

Alexa had no idea what the younger is talking about and barely had time to pull them down as a stray spike nearly impaled Nico. In the meantime, the manticore clawed Grover's magic weeds then turned down to the three that is now recovering from the initial shock and grinned as its tail whirled sending a dozen or more spikes flying at their direction.

"Get down," Alexa pushed the Di Angelos flat into the snowy ground saxe and throwing knives flashing from their sheath just in time. The thorns came closer and Alexa swiped her knives blocking the two dozen spikes, preventing them from reaching the two demigods. She grunted as she felt impact sites all over her body. With a last stroke she cut down the last one with her saxe. Taking then a deep breathe, Alexa winced feeling different parts of her hurting way too much and her eyesight is dimming. She coughed once and blood came from her mouth. Looking down, she noticed more than seven spikes are embedded on her, three are lethal and the other have obviously pierced her ribs. Coughing more blood again, she can't help but hear Perseus' screaming her name as she sagged on the ground loosing her consciousness.

...

...

...

Perseus heard a _thwack!_ and a yelp and Grover landed next to him in a thud. He is seeing red. Alexa have just been killed, not more than an hour since he met her again. He didn't even got the chance to woo her yet. Where did that thought came anyway? He's going to kill Thorn slowly and painfully, that's a promise.

"Yield!" the manticore roared.

"Never!' Thalia shouted from across the field. Like Perseus she had seen the girl killed by the monster and though she didn't know her, she would at least avenge her. She charged the monster with Luke following at her back, blades flashing and for another second Perseus thought she would run him through again either with her spear or with their combined techniques.

But then there was a thunderous noise and out of the mist, hovering just beyond the dark cliffs was military-style gunship with attachments on its sides that obviously looked like missiles. Perseus was sure the helicopter had to be manned by mortals but he had no idea what it was doing here.

 _"How could mortals be working with a monster?"_ Perseus wondered.

The searchlights blinded Thalia and the manticore swatted her away with its tail. Her shield flew into the snow. Her spear flew in the other direction. Luke advanced swords whirling when the gunship opened fire and the son of Hermes went completely over the woods in fear for his life screaming "HELP" while the helicopter peppered him with bullet slugs sending him running to the opposite direction.

"No!" I ran out to help them when a spike nearly impaled me if not for Runeshield sticking out of my arm.

"Now you see how hopeless it is? Yield little heroes," Dr. Thorn demanded.

Perseus knew they were trapped between a crazy monster and a fully armed to the teeth helicopter. With Thalia and Grover incapacitated, Luke running around and Alexa dead, he knew they are so screwed. At least until the call of a hunting horn blew in the woods.

The manticore froze for a moment, no one moved. There was only the sound of wind and the chopping of helicopter blades and Luke's screams.

"No!" Dr. Thorn snarled. "It cannot be-,"

His words was cut off as a silver arrow sprouted at the tip of his nose. He staggered backward wailing in agony.

"Curse you!" Thorn cried clutching his nose. He unleashed his spikes , dozens of them at once into the woods where the arrow had come from, but just as fast, silvery arrows shot back in reply. It almost looked like the arrows had intercepted the thorns in midair and sliced them in two, but Perseus was sure his eyes had been playing tricks on him. No one, not even Apollo's kids at camp could shoot with that much accuracy.

The manticore pulled the arrow out of his nose with a howl of pain. His breathing was heavy and Perseus took the moment to advance in a flash. Blocking his paw with Runeshield, Dawnbreaker pierced the chest the moment he lowered his guard making Dr. Thorn scream as flames burned his chest other than the wound. He jumped back and swiped Perseus at the feet knocking him aside groggily.

The the archers came from the woods. They were girls, about a dozen of all wore silvery ski parkas and jeans and they were all armed with bows. Only one of them is different. She had dirty blonde hair and wearing a slender white gown that accentuated her figure. She had a thin and slender sword at her hand. She is very beautiful and looked to be nineteen to twenty. They advanced on the manticore with determined expressions.

"The Hunters!" Grover cried.

"Oh very wonderful," Thalia muttered waking up.

One of the older archers stepped forward with her bow drawn. She was tall and graceful with copery colored skin. Unlike the other girls of same attire, she had a silver circlet braided into the top of her long dark hair, so she looked like some kind of princess.

"Permission to kill my lady?" Perseus couldn't tell who she was talking to because she kept her eyes riddled on the manticore.

"This is not fair! Direct interference! It is against the Ancient Laws," the monster wailed.

"Not so," another girl said. This one was a little younger than her. maybe twelve or thirteen. She had auburn hair gathered back in a ponytail and strange eyes. Silvery yellow like the moon. Her expression was stern and dangerous.

"The hunting of all wild beasts is within my sphere. And you foul creature are a wild beast," She looked at the older girl with a circlet. "Zoe, permission granted,"

The manticore merely growled. "If I cannot have these alive. I shall have them all dead!" He lunged at Thalia and Grover only to stop and scream as the person with a white gown blade's flash and his left paw is severed from his body.

"Fire!" Zoe ordered and the arrows fly. The first caught the manticore in the neck. Another hit his chest. The monster staggered backward wailing. "This is not the end Huntress! You shall pay!"

And before any could react, the monster leaped over the cliff. It went in a slow motion. The manticore was midway in the air when a thump-thump sound came from somewhere and before anybody knew it, two gray shafted arrows crashed to his underbelly buried to the hilt as it hit his heart with a meaty SMACK! The manticore was dust the moment he crashed halfway to the cliff.

Perseus was still wondering where the arrows came from when the helicopter landed at the ground. Perseus was gobsmacked seeing Luke step out of the driver's seat with a grin shit-eating grin on his face.

"So what do you say Perseus? My very own personal gunship," he smacked the machine with his hand lovingly. Perseus was about to ask him how he obtained it when a horn sounded in a high note and ended in a crescendo.

Out of the shadows three green-cloaked figures appeared riding on small horses massive bows on their hands. The Hunters except Artemis and Zoe are glaring at them hateful more than once the word _"Atabi,"_ are spat in distaste. However Perseus can't help but stare as the lead rider pulled back her cowl and golden hair fan out. He'd recognize that hair in a heartbeat and the person who had it. His throat tightened and he can't help but whisper.

"Percy?" And his sea green eyes met the emerald ones of his best friend for the first time in three years, five months and twenty days.

...

...

...

"You'll pay for this!" snarled Romulus.

"But you look so cute," pointed out Order.

"Turn me back now!"

"But I never have a dog like you before,"

"Find your own dog! Turn...me...back!" demanded the wolf.

"Maybe after I finish drinking this whiskey alright?"

"NOW!"

The other wolves only snickered wolves could as they observed their fearless Alpha chirp shrilly while jumping cutely again and again at the old man's chair. Romulus, the bane of mammoths, wild god of the wolves, feared by the Titans is now a very cuddly looking chihuahua.

...

...

...

 **HOPE YOU HAD A GOOD LAUGH KIDDIES. SO ANOTHER CHAPTER IS DONE. NEXT WILL BE EVEN MORE INTENSE. ANYWAY THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AND THE FOLLOWS. THANK YOU FOR THOSE WHO HAD THE NEVER ENDING SUPPORT FOR THIS STORY. PLEASE REVIEW PEOPLE. SOORY FOR THE LATE UPDATE. I KIND OF BRUISED MY FINGERS THAT'S WHY ITS LATE. THANKS AGAIN. DONT FORGET THE REVIEWS**

 **PS: FOR THOSE TEN WHO MESSAGED ME WHEN I'M GOING TO DELETE THIS "FUCKED UP" STORY ACCORDING TO YOU. SORRY BUT I WONT. IM KIND OF FLATTERED THOUGH. YOU HATE IT YET YOU READ IT.**

 **PPS: YES IM A GIRL STOP ASKING QUESTIONS THAT YOU ALREADY KNOW THE ANSWERS.**

 **PPPS: I LOVE YA ALL READERS! BE OPEN MINDED WHEN YOU READ THIS STORY. WE HAVE A FEW MORE CHAPTERS BEFORE WE REACH THE END.**

 **PPPPS: HATERS, DONT ACT LIKE FIVE YEAR OLDS MOANING WHY YOU DONT LIKE THIS TALE. IF YOU DONT LIKE IT. DONT READ IT AND FOR LOKI'S BUTT SAKE. DONT OPEN YOUR MOUTH AND BLURT YOUR "I HATE YOUR STORY" WORDS. THANKS**

 **PPPPPS: FOR AIUR!**


	37. Formal Lovers

Chapter Thirty-Seven

 _"Till I see you again,"_

...

...

...

"Why do I have to be the one being battered always?" groaned Alexa making Perseus smile as his proud mentor in History was force fed even more ambrosia by a tutting goddess. She had been lucky that there are a couple of goddesses ready to help her in a notice once Percy arrived. In demigod hands she would have been a goner already. As it was, her entire body is covered in bandages and plasters that even shirtless she is now, her modesty is not ruined. Though Perseus enjoyed the eye candy of how curvy she looked. That founded the three of them sitting in a tent as Percy tended to her tactician.

"Maybe its because they love you so much that you're the typical bulls-eye target. Speaking of that, what possessed you to block projectiles with your saxe and throwing knife?" demanded Percy making Alexa wince at her rebuke. Beside the golden-haired goddess sniggered Perseus making Alexa scowl even more.

"And don't you make that face on me missus! You almost died! You hear me? Died! And it's not even a day since I had to bargain with Pan to heal your sorry ass," growled Percy who mistook Alexa's scowl as being the one thrown at her instead of the demigod who is busy sharpening Dawnbreaker with a whetstone.

"I know, I know. I made a mistake," admitted Alexa in an annoyed puff. "It's not like I had a shield that time like someone here had the convenience to have," She shot a glare at him but Perseus with an incredible bout of immaturity merely blew a raspberry at her.

"Yes, but there are lots of trees that you can hide and take cover into correct?" pointed Percy out making Alexa pause to think before turning scarlet at the common sense of what the Daughter of Rome had suggested.

"It never occured to me that time," mumbled the black-haired girl admittingly. "Sorry,"

Percy and Perseus looked confused for a moment from her apology before the two blurted out together, "For what?" They look at one another before sniggering softly. Perseus felt warm all over. It was almost the same as before when he was a young child.

"For being a failure," replied Alexa hugging her sides not noticing the interaction between the two.

"You don't have nothing to be sorry about Alexa," said Percy swooping down to hug the girl. "You have done the best you could and I'm glad you're still the girl I know after everything that you have been through,"

"T-thank you my lady," hiccuped Alexa as she buried her head to Percy's neck hiding the tears. "I-I'm sorry for w-worrying y-you,"

"Shh...It's alright my friend. We'll have vengeance on those who have wronged us one day. Cry and be at rest,"

"I-I must look p-pathetic," she hiccuped as she managed to emit a low chuckle. "I-Imagine w-what the Oculatus w-would say if t-they knew that y-your best tactician i-is crying,"

"You have been through hell and back my friend," said Percy sternly. "Crying doesn't make you a lesser person. In fact it proves that you are a person. Even gods would have gone insane if they are put through what you had passed,"

"St-still," she sniffed before looking at Perseus who had been watching them silently with a curious expression the entire time.

"S-sorry P-Perseus. Y-you don't n-need me t-to be y-your teacher anymore seeing I l-look this pathetic,"

"Don't be daft Alexa," said Perseus quite affronted by her words. "You are the best history teacher I have. Not even Annabithch-, sorry Percy," he grinned at the goddess who looked at him sternly at his colorful language. "...can teach as nice as you," he grinned hoping against hope she won't jump on him and start removing his head.

"And not to mention you're the best good looking teacher that I have,"

Perseus smiled hearing Percy snigger and Alexa blushed. He had after all called her beautiful in an indirect way. He loved seeing her like this. The red tinge in her pale skin made her look even more cute and add that to her nose, she looked downright desirable. Butterflies erupted in his stomach seeing her pout a bit, those lips looked so kissable.

"I'm not that good looking," she protested. A very unladylike snort came from Percy and Perseus was pretty sure he heard something like, "Could have fooled me," from her.

They are still deep into discussion when someone poked his head in the entrance flap of the tent. He had deep black eyes, creased face and the most unkept beard as if it was shaved by a knife instead of a razor. His green cowl now thrown back over his head signified him as one of the two companions that arrived with Percy.

"Artemis need to talk to you boy!" he declared before leaving. Perseus was stunned. No one ever called him boy for many a time, and the last one was Smelly Gabe. He had half a mind of getting up and giving the man a piece of his mind when Percy laid a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Don't mind him Perseus, Halt's always like that," she said.

"Always that rude?" asked Perseus still glaring at the entrance flap.

"Unfortunately yes," she then stood straightening her clothes. "Now get your butt up, it's not wise not to respond to a goddess' direct call,"

"Of course," muttered Perseus a little bit more reluctantly than his best friend. He knew the reputation Artemis had for transforming males to animals and the Hunt was in no way friendly to him, Luke and Grover ever since they arrived her. It did not help that it seems Thalia was at odds with the lieutenant too.

"Oh no, you're not going," said Percy loudly, making Perseus snap his attention back to the goddess pushing a protesting Alexa back to her bed as the former Oculatus struggled to sit up and accompany them. "You need to rest and drink this," she added chugging a vial to her mouth that literally made her green. Perseus laughed seeing her struggle before Percy pinched his nose that she had no choice but to swallow to gain air or vomit to her patron's dress which she unfortunately would die before doing so.

"Good effort," grinned Percy as Alexa slumped down on the bed sweating. Whatever Percy have forced on her must be horrible or else she wouldn't be so tired.

"Now rest Alexa. That is an order," said Percy pulling the blankets over her before laying a kiss on her forehead.

Gesturing to Perseus, the two went out of the tent leaving a snoring Watcher behind. Perseus again smelled the night air, enjoying the freshness it gives off. She had no idea where the moon goddess' tent is so he simply followed Percy who seemed to know where she is going. Around him, the Hunt's camp was bristling with activity, Hunters cleaning their weapons and glaring at him and Percy. Perseus believed it had something to do with the Atabi comment they made before. Wolves resting on pens and falcons flying in the air. The smell of cooking fire was also pervading the air but the food smell was not so good.

There are a couple of things they noticed that made Perseus grin. Thalia and Zoe was making an argument that made the most colorful names between the two of them. The best he liked so far was Thunderbutt and Frog Princess. He also espied Luke being strung upside down and it took a moment of inquiry from one of the hunters to know that the son of Hermes unable to get over that he is surrounded by beautiful women, took his chances of pinching the ample backside of the blue haired hunter whose name is Atalanta.

"Well someone's having a fun time," commented Percy beside him. Perseus merely shrugged.

"It's nice to notice something new," they were silent for a while before Percy broke the monotomy again.

"You have grown Perseus. You're now taller than me,"

"Does it surprise you?"

"Not really. You'll make a handsome man one day," Perseus blushed at her comment. He made the mistake of looking at her face. She looked so damned beautiful.

"I'm sorry for not contacting you in any way,"

"It's alright Percy," waved Perseus off. "It's not like that you're doing something unnecessary while we're not in contact. In fact I had to thank you for the gifts,"

"I guess you're welcome. Are they adequate?" she asked a bit worriedly. Perseus can't help but bark out a laugh that captured the attention of some Hunters.

"Adequate? They're more than adquate Percy,"

"I see. I'm happy that you're pleased with them," she smiled.

"Hey Percy can I have a favor?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I ride piggyback with you again?" Percy merely laughed at him, the sound was like bells in the water and Perseus noticed it is the same laugh he had always heard two years ago.

"I think you're old and big enough to still be piggy-backing Perseus,"

"Are you saying that I'm old enough to be dating you then?" he asked grinning, bumping her shoulder to the side none too gently. She merely responded by pinching his cheeks like she always did when he was younger.

"In your dreams Perseus, in your dreams," she grinned before stopping them as they finally arrived at the large tent that symbolized Artemis' headquarters. As Percy smoothed things out with the two guards, Perseus can't help but feel a pang of pain on his chest at his best friend turning down his offer.

...

...

...

Laetri watched the two friends enter the moon goddess' cabin in silence as she sat outside her tent while busying with a steel pan over the fire. Tonight will be "glop" again for dinner and Laetri had no plans on eating the jelly filth. Adding another slab of butter on the ham she is cooking, she waited for it to melt and mix with the meat before pouring a generous dash of red wine mixed with water. Immediately there is the sweet smell pervading the air and more than one hunter looked at her direction wistfully, their stomachs grumbling at the smell. If not for their loyalty to Artemis, they would have abandoned their "glop" and dashed at her direction. As it was, only Zoe flopped her backside in front of her with a tired sigh.

"Thalia," she explained seeing the questioning eyebrow of Laetri pointed at her.

"I see, so you two have another round of arguments?" stated the Watcher as she cut a chunk of meat and added some leafy vegetables on it with its sauce in a bowl, handing it to the hunter. She espied two of the nearest hunters nearly salivate at the food and based on their hungry expressions. Its taking most of their will not to run at her direction.

"Thanks," mumbled Zoe as she chewed the food after taking a big bite of the ham and fervently ignoring the leafy parts making Laetri smirk.

"Zoe eat your vegetables," she chided in a motherly voice that earned her a glare from the Daughter of Atlas. It was well known in the Hunt that Zoe hated her greens.

"Very funny Laetri, now tell me why is Percy here?"

Laetri smiled at Zoe as she chewed her own food. Already she approved of her. The girl was no slouch and would one day make a good and strong queen of Atlantis.

"I don't know," admitted the slender girl. "Usually whenever she popped up, it was where important things are concerned. Especially since she brought those two," she pointed at Halt and Crowley beating Phoebe and Atalanta in a knife fight, making the other hunters scowl.

"I see," exclaimed Zoe. "Are you still coming back with us or are you going with Percy?" Laetri paused for a moment in her eating before answering her.

"Normally I would want nothing more than to spend time with my beloved but..." she grinned at the younger girl mishievously. "... if I go, who would watch and train you beauties then?" she smacked Zoe's arm playfully. Zoe merely rolled her eyes at her friend as she swatted the offending arm off.

"Whatever you say Laetri, whatever you say,"

...

...

...

Artemis, goddess of the moon and maidens are plain and simple panicking. She had, with a great effort managed to take shelter and barricade herself inside her tent with the excuse of "staying away with those dirty males," to her hunters. Normally, that would escape scrutinization. But with the way that Artemis said it with panicky eyes earned a lot of eyebrow raising.

She was afraid alright, everything that she and Laetri had been discussing about Percy is battering on her head. The girl she liked was only a few jumps away and she was afraid, dead afraid. They had not exactly officialized their relationship that earned a lot of doubts in the moon goddess' mind. She was not sure where they stand, are they friends? Acquaintances? or lovers? She did not know at all. Laetri had said that Percy had feelings for her, but how depth that feelings are, she was the one who is supposed to find out. And there comes her next problem.

The moon goddess knew it would not be long until one of her sisters would start questioning her. She had after all broken a lot of norms today. They still did not know of their patrons' feelings to the golden-haired goddess and she was afraid of them finding out. They had barely accepted Laetri whom they positively like due to her status being a Watcher. How in the world are they going to accept that Artemis have fallen for one and not to mention that Percy is a previous boy. She was still mulling these thoughts about when the voice of her guard outside her tent made her jump in surprise.

"My lady the male demigods are here," she introduced loudly from outside.

"Very well, let them in," Artemis called out.

"You heard her, step in boy!" spat the guard outside and Artemis schooled her usual ice mask of her face that showed no emotion. If there was any other way, she doesn't want to meet a male at all, but the simple fact that they are involved in a manticore who is kidnapping demigods instead of killing them gave her a sour taste in her mouth and her gut feeling is screaming at her that it is related to something bigger. Thus, she humored them today by granting the Son of Poseidon an audience.

However as fast as she schooled her ice mask, it was melted as fast too as her emotions overrode her common sense. Her eyes widened as large as platters and she felt herself made a sound that is somewhere between a squeak and grunt. She was not sure also what word she made. It was either "help" or "Hi,". There in front of her stood of course the son of Poseidon followed by the satyr. However she was pretty sure she didn't invite Percy with them.

"Hello Arty , still looking as radiant as ever. How are you?" the daughter of Rome greeted with a grin. Another unintelligent sound is released from her throat that somehow made the male demigod snigger.

...

...

...

Big Mistake.

...

...

...

Artemis schooled her features to one of hatred and shot a glare at the demigod in an intensity that could create ice. She grinned inwardly as he stepped back in alarm at the sudden influx of power in the air.

"So Son of Poseidon, consider yourself lucky. You are the first boy that has stepped into this camp since many years. I enjoy making jackelopes Mr. Jackson and if you value your life, you would refrain from making unnecessary sounds and comments no?"

"Yes, of course my lady," nodded the demigod frantically. She heard Percy snort at the side something that vaguely sounded like: "show off like her father," Artemis pretended she didn't heard it. She doesn't like to be compared on something similar to her father.

"Good, now tell me everything that you have learned from the Manticore and I would consider sparing your manhood,"

Artemis was silent as she listened with growing dread at the words of Perseus. This was more serious than she thought. Last time the Great Stirring occured, Typhon was unleashed and brought the Dark Ages as the monsters overrun human settlements in ease and the demigods fought a losing battle until the gods succeeded in imprisoning Typhon again and have the chance to aid their failing children. However that is not the main problem, the "thing" was going to be reborn again. It was plain and simple luck that her father sent his eagle to steal the damned entrails before it could be sacrficed by the Titan side. Looking at Percy, she could see her looking nonchantly, but by the way her jaw is clenching, she also knew the gravity of the situation.

"Is the prophecy about to fulfill itself already?" asked Artemis to herself as she chewed her teeth remembering the Great Prophecy. She listened a little more at the Jackson boy before she waved him off to finally go. The satyr stayed a bit and oggled at her until she shot a glare at him. He doesn't need more encouraging. With a scamper, he clopped off outside.

The moment the tent flap closed, Artemis slumped tiredly in her seat, her auburn hair changing back to silver. Forcing her age to jump from her cute twelve year old self to her mature eighteen year old one, she smiled sadly at Percy who sat beside her.

"Sorry Percy, I need to keep my facade of being the man-hated goddess in front of people,"

"I understand. Things are getting hectic no?"

"Yes it is. This is very serious, I need to personally hunt the Ophiotaurus and bring it to Olympus before our enemies found it first. Can I rely on the intelligence gathered by the Watch on this?" asked Artemis.

"There's no need for that Arty. I'm coming with you," stated Percy.

Artemis was struck dumb. She wasn't sure she heard right. Did Percy just said that she's going to hunt with her. The two of them would be alone, the Watch, Hunt and the Oculatus could not participate on this. They would be alone, in the wild. The two of them, Artemis was both scared and excited. This is the perfect chance for her to test her feelings for the golden-haired goddess. There will be no distractions and she would finally be able to resolve her feelings ever since she was a little godling for the person beside her.

"S-sure. I'm honored Percy," said Artemis unable to stop the blush that crept up on her cheeks when she turned her eyes to the fair face of the wild goddess.

"You know you look quite cute when you are blushing like that," commented Percy and Artemis nearly jumped out of her skin as Percy clutched her hand.

"P-percy?..." stuttered Artemis quite aware that her entire body is trembling.

"Shhh...," whispered the goddess and Artemis was taut as a bowstring as Percy sat her on her lap. The golden-haired goddess was taller than her for half a head and their faces are mere inches from one another and Artemis felt like fainting as Percy caressed her long hair. She had no idea what made the wild goddess this touchy. Last she remembered, she was the reserved one.

"You have beautiful hair Arty," commented Percy as she unlaced Artemis' ponytail letting her silver hair fall down in a wavy sheet to her butt. "You should keep it this way. This is more beautiful than your auburn ones Arty,"

"I'm only allowing people I trust and care to see my original hair like this," said Artemis still blushing at their close contact. "Only very few people have seen it on this form,"

"How many Arty?" asked Percy as she combed the silver hair with her fingers. Artemis merely shrugged.

"Very few that I could count them in my hand,"

"Really?"

"Yes," nodded Artemis. "Let me see, there is Zoe, Phoebe, Atalanta, of course my brother Apollo, Laetri, Alexa, my mother and most importantly of course you," she smiled at the golden-haired woman who was caught by surprise at Laetri being included.

"Where's Zeus in there?" asked Percy quite confused. Artemis merely laughed at her. Percy didn't know how much Zeus both scared and intimidated Artemis. Always the loom of a planned marriage is hanging on her head due to his paranoidal plans and only her cold facade and reputation as a man-hating goddess saved her from that terrible fate.

"My father has no place in my heart," Artemis merely stated coldly. "The least of my hunters are more beloved to me than my father ever will be,"

A warm hand touched Artemis' cheeks and she was forced to look at those emerald eyes that burned with an inner fire. However they now held understanding and care as they connect with the silver orbs of her own.

"I'm sorry it has to be like that Artemis,"

"Don't be," Artemis waved it off focusing on the hands of Percy caressing her hair instead of her deep disrespect to the monarch of Olympus. "He had done nothing for me except giving me life by accident and keeping my mother away from me,"

"There must be something he did for you," Percy reasoned. "He is your father Arty. He gave you the Hunt as your domain and allowed you freedom to keep your chastity," Artemis can't help but bark out a pained laugh at Percy's words. If only she knew.

"For the record Percy. I had to thank you for reasoning and keeping me from hating my own flesh and blood. But only if you knew my father. The domain of the Hunt wasn't given to me by him. It is my birthright and I worked hard to secure it. Secondly he didn't give me freedom to be a virgin. Ever since you had died last time Percy, he had been trying non-stop to marry me to one god or another to secure his grip on the throne even more. It was thanks to my attitude of being a killing bitch that prevented me from being the trophy wife of some god who married me either for status or my beauty,"

"Well, somebody thinks too highly of themselves," grinned Percy pulling him closer to her that Artemis now had the chance to lay her head at Perseus' chest as they leaned in on the couch. She can't help but feel comfortable at her friend's body as she listened to her heartbeat.

"Did anybody ever tell you that you smell nice Percy?" asked Artemis as she inhaled the grassy scent from the Watcher's clothes.

"No, but thanks for the compliment Arty. If I may I might also say that you are so soft Arty," Artemis laughed softly at her friend's compliment.

"And what makes you say that Percy?" she asked.

"Based on experience," she answered and before Artemis knew it, the girl's hands are now hugging her and made a squeeze that is neither hard nor gentle. It was like a proper cuddle that made Artemis tingly all over and her heart is beating in satisfaction. She was faintly aware that their bodies are pressed together and it would be so easy to be like before to sleep with her willingly or unwillingly. But Artemis wanted to make it right this time. She would not be allowing her hormones to dictate her this time, but rather her heart.

"Percy, do you like me?" Artemis can't help but ask peering upward in what she hoped was her most cute puppy look to the beautiful face that was surprised by her question.

"Of course I do Arty," she answered. "Who wouldn't like you? You're powerful, brave, beautiful, intelligent and not to mention an Olympian,"

"No, not that," Artemis waved off. "I mean do you like me as...," she can't help but blush horribly as she continued. "...one you could form a relationship like?"

Artemis observed Percy's face morph to a blank one like saying "What the hell?! Are you out of your mind?" she can't help but tear a bit as she tried to pull back but the hand of the goddess stopped her from doing so.

"Arty, before I answer that I need you to answer same question. Do you like me in that way?" asked Percy and Artemis was surprised at the uncertainty that laced her voice. As far as she was concerned, Percy was the epitome of control and confidence. She always was wise and stood strong in her directions unlike her. The Watch and the Oculatus followed her without question and the lieutenants that she lent to the Hunt are well respected due to her teachings. Hearing her answer like this was like a blow in the gut for Artemis. It went against her entire perception on the woman she had fallen in love in front of her.

"Y-yes I do," admitted Artemis with a soft blush adorning her face making sure she does not look away from the face of the wild goddess. She want her to know how sincere she was at this decision. Embarassment is not an option.

"Even if you know that my other half is a male?" continued Percy.

"Yes, I still do," said Artemis in what she hoped would have sounded with a little more conviction.

"I see," Percy sighed and Artemis grinned as she leaned forward making sure that their chests are touching through their pressed bodies, eliciting an involuntary blush from the wild goddess. She glared at her in a mocking expression.

"For someone known to be the goddess of maidens, you're not being so chaste right now you know," Artemis merely shrugged, her own cheeks stained with a pink hue at being how forward she is.

"Well, maidens can have strong urges to make certain moves to the one they liked no?" purred Artemis, leaning down that their noses are practically an inch away from each other. She could practically smell the air coming from Percy. The said goddess was red now and was either hyperventilating or excited.

"Well this is awkward," muttered Percy below her.

"Not for me,"

"But it is at me," insisted the golden-haired girl with a smile. Artemis smiled with her. Leaning down, she planted a kiss gently to those pink lips. Unlike before when their sessions are rough and demanding, this time it is chaste and held feelings of deep love that promised a future. At first Percy froze when their lips met and she responded slowly as if a bit unsure making Artemis smile at her response. She let the kiss linger a few more seconds before rising up and rested her head at the crook of Percy's neck taking in her grassy scent.

"I missed you Percy,"

"So do I moonbeam, so do I," replied Percy clutching her securely to her. It was a bit awkward since they both have lithe bodies, but with their position, it was as if their bodies are crafted to fit one another correctly.

"You know you never answered my question if you like me in that way Percy?" reminded Artemis looking at the shining eyes of her emerald. The wild goddess merely smiled at her before leaning down and kissing her lips again. This time it was a bit more forceful than the one they had, but Artemis still enjoyed it immensely.

"Does that answer your question moonbeam?" asked Percy. Artemis merely nodded with tears of joy in her eyes before leaning up again and kissing her beloved. This time its official.

They are now lovers.

...

...

...

 _Now let the song begin! Let us sing together!_

 _Of sun, stars, wind, moon and mist and cloudy weather,_

 _Light on the budding hearts, hope for the hunter,_

 _Winds on the open plains, bells of her laughter._

 _Reeds by the shady pool, moonlight on the water,_

 _Radiant moon goddess and Fair Rome's Daughter._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

Zeus choked on his drink when he heard Apollo sing the words out during one of their "male" meetings with the other male Olympians.

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

Laetri smiled seeing through the crack of the tent she had made for herself to peek at the two new lovers. She approved, the heart should not be restrained and she knew that it was destined for Percy and Artemis to fall in love. She was the lucky one that got caught up in the whirlwind of romance that Fate had woved through the two's lives. She knew that out of the three of them, Artemis was the most insecure one when it came to her beauty, she had to wean the silver-haired goddess out of it. She can't help but wonder how would Artemis react if she knew of Percy's male form though. Laetri had seen it once and she had been scared witless when she beheld it.

The blonde girl sighed. She was thinking way too many negative things right now. She should be happy today since the person she loved had finally entered the threads of what Fate planned to them. She need to learn to accept that Percy's heart would not belong to only her now but to someone else. She needed to learn to share. As it is, she can't help but remove a camera from her pocket and leaned down from the tree she is perching and took pictures of the two making out. This would be excellent blackmail material later. She grinned.

...

...

...

Bianca watched Zoe and Perseus sat at the small camp fire taking copious amounts of Nectar as they kept got their heads straight on what they had accidentally seen when they tried to enter Artemis' tent.

Zoe had invited her to the Hunt and Bianca was more than happy to accept. This is her chance to abandon her duties as a big sister and have a family other than her brother. She did not hate her brother, no. But she wanted another family other than him. In other words she wanted a new life. The Hunt have offered her that life. Nico would be safe at Camp Half-Blood and she would be able to be free with the Hunters of Artemis living her life without restrictions. And that is how things landed the way they are.

Zoe tried to enter Artemis' tent and was surprised that the bindings are locked. So, the ever protective Lieutenant sniffing something was wrong decided to peek at the gaps and turned white as sheet. Perseus who is trying to convince her that going to Camp Half-Blood is better than joining the Hunt noticed that the Hunter had frozen and peeked too. Immediately like Zoe, he froze and a bit of drool fell from his mouth. Bianca quite confused peeked in too and was frozen as she saw the moon goddess making out with the wild goddess at the couch. Zoe finally snapped out of her thoughts and dragged the two away before punching Perseus from to the face when he commented how hot it looked.

"I can't believe Artemis is kissing a girl," muttered Zoe to herself as if she can't believe what she is saying while drinking her Nectar.

"Gods now I know why my best friend doesn't get attracted to males," muttered Perseus in front of them sporting a black-eye while drinking his own cup. "And that scene is so hot," he added.

Bianca grinned seeing Zoe perk up from where she sat and her hand started going slowly to her hunting knife while she is glaring at the offending demigod as he bemoaned why he can't watch. That night Perseus got no sleep as he was chased by a very peeved Hunter and Bianca Di Angelo knew that life as a demigod will never be dull.

...

...

...

"Gerroff me!"

"But you're so cuddly," whined Order pulling him closer.

"I'm not your stuffed toy!"

"But you can be one,"

"I demand that you let me go!"

"No can do. You're so cutteeeee!"

"Help me you fools!" Romulus barked at his pack who is busy rolling around the floor in laughter as the pink chihuahua was cuddled by a drunk Order pinching his backside now and then. It's not helping that his indignant squeaky barks made the situation even more hilarious.

...

...

...

 **SO THAT'S DONE. PLEASE REVIEW PEOPLE. HIHIHIHI! SOO PERCY AND ARTEMIS IS NOW OFFICIALLY PARTNERS. NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE ONE LONG RIDE AND I HOPE YOU CAN KEEP UP PEOPLE. HIHIHI REVIEW PLEASE! THANK YOU FOR THE SUPPORT. I NOTICED THAT MY STORY IS FAR DIFFERENT FROM THE PERTEMIS STORIES IM READING. OOHLALA HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT READERS.**

 **PS: The Picture in the Profile of the story is how I imagined Alexa looked like. Next Chapter, Ill post what I imagined Laetri looked like hihihihi**

 **PPS: IM SORRY FOR THE SMALL MISTAKES IN THE WORDS. IM USING NOTEPAD AND CANNOT SPOT EVERY WRONG. HIHIHIHI BEAR WITH ME.**

 **PPPS: I LOVE YA ALL READERS!**

 **PPPPS: EN TARRO ARTANIS! BROTHERS AND SISTERS! HAHA**

 **PPPPPS: MY LIFE FOR AIUR!**


	38. Horse Riding

Chapter Thirty-Eight

 _"Ride! Ride to ruin and the world's ending!"_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

The sun chariot, or more precisely the chariot turned bus heaved its engines carrying its passengers to the air that is composed of: twenty-five hunters, two Watchers, three campers (one badly beaten), one satyr and a very battered sun god.

"Do you think its a good idea letting the Daughter of Zeus drive?" asked Percy watching the sun chariot or bus hover in midair. It was plain obvious to anyone half a brain to know that Thalia was afraid of heights. Apparently Apollo lacked even that required amount of brain cells.

"No, but it would damage my brother's chariot and knowing him, he would piss himself in fear at the turbulence that will occur from her bad driving," replied Artemis coldly.

Percy could only stare at her lover. She is learning new thing after new thing from the moon goddess and she learned one very important thing this morning when they requested the aid of her brother to deliver their subordinates back to Camp Half-Blood. She is extremely selfish and possessive.

The two of them had informed the others of course of their decision about the solo hunt for the Ophiotaurus. And as expected, they had protested vehemently, especially Zoe and Alexa, not to mention the rest of the Hunt who are reluctant about leaving their patron in the hands of a Watcher, even if she is a wild goddess. Zoe after a stern discussion between her, Percy and Artemis have bowed to their decision seeing their logic. Alexa however had to be tied to the bed to prevent her from following them, even in her injured state. She relaxed a bit however when Perseus reassured her that the two will be alright. Laetri merely nodded at Percy but not before giving her a hug and a chaste kiss telling her to be careful and to look after Artemis.

Apollo however the moment he arrived received the full brunt of the moon goddess' ire. As they "also" expected, the sun god the moment he got an eyeful of the number of beautiful girls in one place started to go from his older brother mode to his I-am-awesome-please-date-me-mode. Artemis didn't react much when he flirted with her Hunters, pretty campers (including Alexa), and Laetri (Artemis gritted her teeth at that). However when he started throwing his limbs at Percy, the volcano A.K.A Artemis exploded. Apollo had to crawl back at his bus chariot with a broken groin, fractured skull and two arrows protruding at his rear. All in all, it was just a complete day's work for the moon goddess'.

"Halt, Crowley," Percy turned to the two green cloaked figures who remained with them. "I need you two to gather the rest of the Watch. Stay with the Oculatus and keep a low profile until I send you word,"

"Yes my lady," bowed the two before turning to their horses.

"And Crowley," Percy called the sandy-haired commander's attention back to her. "I might need Plod at the edge of the border at the south of Alaska. Can you send him there?"

"Of course my lady,"

"Very well," Percy replied before returning to the waiting moon goddess that waited for their discussion to finish.

"Border of Canada?" Artemis asked the moment Percy came within hearing range of her. Percy only nodded at her.

"Yes, we need to pass through the land away from the gods to locate the Ophiotaurus Arty. I thought you already knew that?" Percy quirked an eyebrow of question at her.

"I know. I just sorta forgot about it," replied the moon goddess in a low voice that caught Percy's attention. Is it just her or is there something like fear lacing the tone of the moon goddess when she is speaking.

"Don't tell me you're afraid Moonbeam?" Percy asked with a grin.

"I'm not!" scowled Artemis punching Percy playfully in the arm. "What made you say that?"

"Nothing," smiled the wild goddess as she looked forward. "So should I or should you?" Percy asked holding her hand.

"Very funny Percy," Artemis rolled her eyes and began to gather power for them to transport at the border entrance to Alaska.

Unlike the past where the border can be entered anywhere, now it can only be entered in one area and that is where the two of them will make their entrance. Percy however was not happy that the Olympians left it unguarded. Zeus in his usual bout of arrogance assumed that no one would dare enter the land of the gods and challenge them for no other reason since "HE" is the king.

However before they fell through the squeezing motion that occurs before instant teleportation. Percy watched in a sidelong glance her companion shift from her playful face to a brief face of worry and no small amount of fear before masking it with her usual expression of the confident moon goddess. Percy resolved to find out about it. Her new lover is hiding something and she is determined on digging out whatever it is. Something in her past is affecting her to act this way and Percy wished she would open up to her so that she can help.

...

...

...

Alexa didn't like Camp Half-Blood, oh no she really doesn't like it. The moment they arrived here, the hunters minus Zoe had promptly ditched her for no other reason than being a "stinky Atabi". As usual of course she had been settled on the Big House as a special guest bedridden the entire time. Apparently even with Percy's and Artemis' healing skills, the wounds she received from the manticore are worse than she thought.

Thus she spent the entire time in boredom lying on the bed covered in bandages and having the occasional bouts of fever only deigning to stand up to go to the bathroom. A nymph would deliver her food the same time as the camp schedules had and Lee Fletcher from the Apollo cabin would visit every night to check on her.

He was another problem, the young archer seeing her beauty up close had began wooing her in a roundabout way leaving small gifts every time he leave or letting his touch linger a little more than necessary when he is changing his bandages. Alexa would have run if not for the fact that Perseus visit very often bringing her tons of books as reading material.

Frankly she enjoyed her time with the young son of Poseidon. He is funny, a bit sarcastic, wise but yet unlearned and have a healthy problem of loyalty. She had taken testing him scenario tests to teach him what to do in different cases and problems that he will encounter in a fight. The boy apparently liked it even more than her history subject and plowed through her lessons like an addict. She also can't help but notice his growing maturity. He was handsome of course and already tall for his age. Give him a few years and he would be a heart breaker with his looks. Unwillingly she found herself having a crush on her student which is a hell lot younger than her. It is only through sheer force of will that Alexa managed to rein in her blushes and feelings when he visits and made her smile with his jokes.

However Alexa's train of thought was broken when a knock sounded from her door, disturbing her quiet time reading The Legacy of Shannara that Perseus left with her last time.

"Come in," Alexa called out loudly from her bed. Sure she might be able to walk now and jog but she is still a bit dainty in her limbs. She had been expecting Will again to enter when she was surprised that it was the Daughter of Zeus that poked her head in. Alexa of course knew who she is.

"Am I disturbing?" asked Thalia politely looking at the Watcher who is seating on her bed.

"No, no it's alright," waved Alexa off. "Come in," she gestured. Her eyes widened seeing the Daughter of Zeus carrying a beauty kit that could only be caught dead on with the Daughters of Aphrodite.

"I-I need your help on something," said Thalia laying down the beauty kit on the table beside Alexa's bed. She seemed to be blushing furiously and avoided the Watcher's eyes.

"Sure, as long as it is in my power," said Alexa quite interested in what the Daughter of Zeus is asking from her.

"I-I want you to teach me how to look beautiful like you," muttered Thalia blushing madly before adding one word. "Please,"

Alexa can't help but smirk at her words. Now this is interesting, it would help her get over the boredom settling in on her daily life her. Looking at the Daughter of Zeus, she knew that she was a punk-style person with her short hair and dress up. Something Alexa was definitely like long ago. This would not be hard. In fact it would even be very very enjoyable. Reaching for the beauty kit, she opened it and was glad it had the complete materials including the magic needed. Once satisfied, Alexa beckoned the Daughter of Zeus closer.

"Very well, first thing you need to do is...,"

...

...

...

Percy glanced over her shoulder as Fleetfoot set his hooves more securely against the steep slope. Behind her, Artemis was swaying insecurely on the back of a barrel-bodied horse codenamed "Plod" by the Watchers that lend it to her. The two goddeses' had arrived on Alaska and had been trudging the treacherous mountain landscape with their horses. They can't use their powers outside the land of the gods and only their skills are needed to survive. Here Percy noticed that Artemis was getting nervous every second as she kept glancing in her back as if someone is stalking her. It is also here that Percy learned something very important about her new lover.

Artemis, oh so brave huntress and a symbol of the best hunters for the life of her can't ride horses.

"I thought you said you can ride," challenged Percy, as the huntress grabbed nervously at her mount's shaggy mane, holding herself in the saddle more by brute strength than an inherent sense of balance.

"I did," Artemis replied through gritted teeth. "I just didn't say I could ride well,"

They had been following a map given to them by a nearby Oculatus' outpost that is busy repacking to join with the main force. Apparently one of their scouts have gone missing while he is tracking something and have failed to report. Artemis and Percy having no leads at all, deigned that this would be a good start.

"He's very good," Percy said quietly as she glanced at the disturbed snow on their mount's feet.

"Who's that?" Artemis asked, the last word being torned off her as her horse lurched and slid a few steps. Percy indicated the smudged snow they are following. Artemis as good as she is looked but couldn't see a thing. Just another memoire in her journal that Watchers are better at this thing than the hunters.

"The scout," Percy continued. "He's covering his tracks as he goes. I don't think even some of my scouts would have been able to follow him,"

"Well," Artemis said jerkily. "That's why you're here isn't it?"

"Yes," Percy smiled a cheeky grin at her. "The question is, why are you?"

Artemis scowled but wisely said nothing at the tease of her lover. Instead she focused on staying astride her horse as it struggled up the mountain, unaccustomed on having such an inexperienced rider before.

The two came to the crest with a sudden rush, their horses scrambling the last few meters through the wet snow. Below them was a deep wide valley and beyond that, another range of hills.

However what caught their attention was the mass of camp fires sending columns of smoke spiralling into the late afternoon air, spreading as far as the eye can see, thousands of them, surrounded by more thousands of dome-shaped felt tents' The smell of smoke reached them now. Not heady and scented, like pine smoke, but acrid and sour smelling. Percy wrinkled her nose in disgust. It is an army of monsters with a fair number of demigods.

 _"Just like father said it would,"_ she thought to herself.

"What are thy burning?" asked an alarmed Artemis beside her. Percy wasn't surprised she is alarmed. If an army this size, attacked Olympus, they are so royally screwed.

"Dried dead bodies," Percy replied briefly. "They carried their fuel source with them. Look,"

SHh pointed to the pile of bodies in different attires massed together and every once in a while, a monster would come and remove one of the corpses. The poor mortals must have been killed along the way and their bodies are subjected to these. Beside them on pens are a very large number of hellhounds saddled already.

"By Hades!" Artemis exclaimed, stunned at the numbers. "How many are there?"

"Ten thousand, maybe twelve," Percy replied briefly. The huntress let out a low whistle.

"Are you sure Percy? How can you tell?" It wasn't a sensible question, but Artemis was overwhelmed by the size of the hellhound group and she asked the question more for something to say than any other reason. Percy merely looked at her dryly.

"It's an old trick I learned before," she said. "You count the legs and divide by four,"

Artemis merely returned her look. "I was just making conversation Percy," she said. Percy seemed singularly unimpressed by the statement.

"Then don't," she replied shortly. Artemis was hurt a bit about her words. But in a way she understood her. Seeing a foe this numerous in nerve-wracking even for her, not to mention they had no idea who is leading it.

"Percy, are you saying there are ten to twelve thousand monsters down there?" Artemis asked finally unable to keep the nervousness from her voice. The number was a daunting one. At best, Olympus could marshal the demigods from both camps and have at least six hundred put together in the field to face them. The odds are like very against them. But Percy was shaking her head.

"More like five to six thousand," she estimated. "Not all hellhounds would be fighters. There are probably a few demigods in there and the majority would be just pushovers.

"That was a little better," muttered Artemis. The odds had been reduced largely. A little better, she thought. Not a lot.

Not by a long way.

...

...

...

"Wait here Artemis," Percy said briefly. "i'm going down for a closer look,"

"To hell with waiting here!" Artemis hissed at her. "I'm coming with you,"

Percy looked at the fuming huntress stamping her foot. Knowing that the argument would be useless. Still, she made the attempt.

"I suppose it will make no difference Arty if I point out I'm going to have to be as incospicious as possible?"

Artemis merely shook her head. "Not in the slightest. I want to get a closer look to get some idea of what we're up against. I'm not letting yu go here alone,"

"I can tell you what we're up against," Percy offered tp her headstrong girlfriend hoping she took the olive branch.

"Don't coddle me Percy. I'll see for myself," the goddess sniffed stubbornly and Percy sighed before finally giving in.

"All right Arty. But move carefully,and try not to make much noise. The monsters are idiots but they can hear you know. I assume they'll have pickets out in the trees as well as sentries on the perimeter,"

"Well if you see one, you just tell me where they are and I'll avoid them," Artemis replied still miffed at almost being left behind. "I can be incospicious too you know,"

"Just like you can ride I suppose," Percy muttered under her breath. Artemis ignored the comment and glared stubborn;y at her. If not for their budding relationship, she would have shot her. At length Percy merely shrugged. "Well, let's get on with it Arty,"

They tethered their horses on the reverse side of the crest, then began to work their way down through the trees to the valley below them. They had gone a few hundred meters when Percy turned to the beautiful huntress.

"Are there bears in these mountains?" she asked.

Her companion only looked at her in confusion. "I don't know I've never been here before. But based on the time of the year in this part of the world I might say no. It's a bit early for them to be moving outside of their caves yet. Why?"

Percy let go of a long breath she had been holding ever since they stepped down from their horses. "Just a vague hope, really. There's a chance that when the monsters hear you crashing around in the trees, they might think you're a bear,"

Artemis smiled with her mouth only not the least amused by the teasing in her sneaking skills, despite being them slightly true. She's a tracker not a stealthy assasin. Her silver eyes were as cold as the snow as she glared.

"As much as I like you, you're a very amusing fellow Percy," she told Percy. "I'd like to introduce your brain to my knife when we're done with these,"

"If you could manage to do it quietly, I'd almost welcome it," Percy said. Then she turned away golden hair hidden in her hoodie and continued to lead the way down the hill, ghosting between the trees, sliding from one patch of shadow to the next, barely disturbing a branch or a twig as she passed.

Artemis tried unsuccesfully to match the Watcher's silent movement. As nimble as she is however, with each slither of her feet in the snow, each whip of branch she passed, Percy's teeth went more and more on edge. She had just determined that she would have to leave the huntress she liked behind once they got within striking distance of the enemy camo when she glimpsed something off to their left in the trees. Quickly, she held up her hand for Artemis to stop. The lithe hunter not understanding the imperative nature of the gesture, kept moving till she was alongside Percy.

"What is it?" she asked. She kept her voice low, but to Percy, it seemed like a bellow that echoed among the trees.

She placed her own mouth next to the Huntress' ear not seeing the flush of red in her cheeks as Percy's breath sent tingles all over her spine. She breathed in a barely audible voice. "Listening post. In the trees,"

Artemis might not know it but she and Percy had just passed such a post, so that it now lay to their left and slightly behind them. For a moment Percy toyed with the idea of continuing down the hill but immediately discarded it. The screen of these posts might be deployed in depth. Just because they had passed one post didn't mean there weren't others ahead of them. She decided it might be best to cut their losses and extract themselves as quickly as possible, trusting to the gathering darkness to conceal them. It would mean abandoning the idea of getting a closer look at the monster camp, but it couldn't be helped. She was loathe on putting Artemis in danger. She shuddered what they would do to the moon goddess once she was captured. Artemis might not know it, but many immortals have started dreaming on capturing her ever since the scandal with Eucalyptus. Besides as nimble as Artemis is, she is no sneak. Percy admitted that they unlikely would get much closer without being seen-or more likely heard with Artemis alongside her. She leaned closer again to the other goddess and spoke softly once more.

"Follow me. Go slowly. And watch where you put your feet,"

The snow under the trees was strewn with dead branches and pine cones. Several times as they'd made their way downhill, she had winced as Artemis had trod light-footed, on fallen branches, breaking them with seemingly ear-splitting cracks.

Silently, Percy flitted between the trees, moving like a wraith, sliding into cover after she'd gone some fifty paces. She looked and waved the huntress on, watched for movement a moment with mounting apprehension as the slender goddess moved, swaying awkwardly as she placed her feet with exaggerated care. Finally, unable to watch her any longer, Percy looked anxiously to the left to see if there were any sign that the monsters in the listening post had seen or heard them.

And heard a ringingly loud crack, followed by a muffled curse, from the hill below her. Artemis had a welt in her forehead and was poised in midstride, a rotten branch snapped in half on the snow in front of her.

"Freeze!" muttered Percy to herself, in the desperate hope that her lover would have the sense to stay motionless. Instead, Artemis made the vital blunder that rookie stalkers nearly always made. She dashed for cover, hoping to substitute speed for stealth, and the sudden movement gave her away to the telekhine in the listening post.

There was a shout from above them and a flight of arrows slammed into the tree behind which the huntress had taken cover. Percy peered round her tree. She could see two shapes in the gloom. One was moving away. sounding horn as it went, the other was poised, an arrow on the string of its bow, red eyes riveted on Artemis' hiding place. Waiting for the goddess to move. Waiting to let the deadly shaft pierce her skin.

Somehow Percy had to give Artemis a chance to get clear. She called softly to her.

"I'll step out and distract it. As soon as I do, you make for the next tree,"

The huntress nodded sheathing her short bow. She crouched a little, preparing to make a run for it. Artemis saw the dim form of Percy as she stepped into the clear from behind the tree. She waited a heartbeat then ran, her legs pumping in the snow, before finally diving full length and sliding behind the thick pine trunk as an arrow hissed, just over her head. Her heart was racing, even though she had covered no more than ten meters in her wild, scrambling rush up the hill. She glanced across at Percy and saw the Watcher, back in cover and some five meters further away. She had her massive longbow ready now, an arrow knocked to the string. her face was knotted in a frown of concentration. She felt Artemis' eye on her and called the intervening space.

Percy sighed, this had to be a quick shot. Her enemy had the advantage of height and clearing. She only had a moment to aim and fire before the telekhine registered her presence and return fire. She knew that prolonging the stand-off between her and the watch on the tree is bad for them. Already she could hear the horns sounding below. Having a stand-off here would be bad for both her and Artemis. Releasing the pent-up breath she had, Percy pulled her bow to its full length and dropped out of cover aiming it at (what she hoped) the direction of the enemy. Eighty kilos of draw weight is released from the longbow and the telekhine made a sudden yelp of pain as the arrow threw it in the air buried to the hilt.

Artemis scrambled to her feet, regarding her lover with something close to awe before she dashed forward, capturing the golden-haired lips' in a searing kiss surprising the other woman.

"By the Fates!" she said after she disentangled herself. "I'm glad you're on my side,"

Percy merely smiled at her brightly before refocusing her face to a mock glare at the blushing huntress.

"I thought I told you to watch where you put your feet," she said accusingly. Artemis merely shrugged.

"I did," she replied ruefully. "But while I was busy watching the ground, I hit the branch with my head. Broke it clean in two,"

Percy raised her eyebrows. "I assume you're not talking about your head," she muttered. Artemis mock frowned at her.

"Of course not!" she replied.

"More's the pity," Percy told her, then gestured up the hill. "Now let's get out of here,"

...

...

...

They reached back the crest of the hill and Percy paused to look back. Artemis stopped beside her but she grabbed the smaller huntress' arm and shoved her none too gently towards the two tethered horses.

"Keep going," she yelled.

In the valley below them, she could hear alarm horns sounding and faintly, the sound of shouting. Closer to hand, on the slope of the hill below, she could see movement among the trees as those monsters who had been concealed in listening posts around the hillside now broke cover and headed up hill in pursuit of the two intruders.

"Damned hornet's nest," she muttered to herself. She estimated that there must be at least half a dozen "enemy" demigod riders on the hill below them, heading upwards. A larger party was obviously forming in the camp itself, with a view to heading round the base of the hill and catching her and Artemis between two pursuing forces.

Alone and mounted on Fleetfoot, she was confident tat she could outrun them easily. But, burdened by Artemis, she wasn't so sure. She'd seen her lover's skill as a rider no offense but virtually non-existent. Artemis seemed to stay in the saddle by virtue of an enormous amount of willpower and precious little else. Percy knew she had to come up with some sort of delaying tactic to slow the pursuit down and give her and Artemis time to make it far enough to lose them.

She looked back to where she tethered Artemis' horse, Plod, Fleetfoot of course needed no tethering. She saw with some slight satisfaction that the beautiful goddess had managed to clamber into the saddle and was sitting clumsily astride her small shaggy mount. Percy waved a hand now in unmistakable gesture to her.

"Get going!" she yelled. "Go! Go! Go!"

Artemis needed no second bidding. She wheeled the horse to face downhill, swaying dangerously out to one side as she did so and managing to retain her seat only by grabbing at the mane and gripping with her legs around the horsse's barrel of a body. Then half in and half out of the saddle, she drove Plod down the slope, skidding and sliding in the soft wet snow, swerving dangerously among the trees. At one stage, Artemis neglected to duck as the horse drove under the snow-laden lower branches of a huge pine. Percy winced at the explosion of snow and both horse and rider emerged coated in thick white powder.

Percy swung smoothly at Fleetfoot's saddle and the little horse spun neatly, moving at a dead gallop almost before she could draw breath. Percy sat easily as Fleetfoot slid, checked, skidded and regained his footing gaining on the other horse and rider with every stride.

She'll be lucky to survive another fifty meters. Percy thought as Plod, half out of control, swerved and skidded and slipped among the trees. It seemed only a matter of time before both horse and rider collided full tilt with one of the large pine trunks.

She urged Fleetfoot to a greater effort and the the horse responded instantly. They drew level with the plunging horse and rider and Percy, leaning down to one side was able to grab the trailing reins. Artemis had long since abandoned them and was clinging for dear life to the saddle bow.

Now at least, Percy could exercise some small amount of control over the headlong plunging of the other horse. Fleetfoot was sure footed and agile, led them through the trees and Percy had left the choice to him entirely. The lead rein jerked and tugged at her arm but she clung to it desperately, forcing Plod to follow in Fleetfoot's tracks. They were two-thirds on the way down now and Percy was beginning to feel more positive about their chances of escape when she heard shouting and sound of those damned horns from the hill of the crest behind them. She glanced quickly back but the thickly growing trees blocked her view. Nonetheless, she knew that the sudden burst of sound heralded the appearance of the pursuing demigods at the top of the mountain.

In her heart, she knew it was only a matter of time before they would overhaul her, just as she had overhauled the lithe goddess on the small horse.

A thin branch whipped across Percy's face bringing tears on her eyes and punishing her for looking at the opposite direction. She shook her head to get rid of the pain and the accompanying shower of snow, then seeing the way ahead was clear, she turned briefly again to call encouragement to Artemis.

"Keep hanging on!" she yelled and the huntress promptly did the exactly opposite, releasing her grip with one hand so that she could wave an acknowledgement.

"Don't worry about me!" she yelled. "I'm doing fine!"

Percy shook her head. Frankly she'd seen sacks of potatoes that could sit a horse better than Artemis. The trees were thinning around them now, she noticed. Then she heard the braying note of one of the demigod's horns out to their left and realized that the first of the parties coming round the base of the mountain from the encampment must be close to heading them off. It would be a near-run thing, she thought grimly. Her slight increase in knee pressure sent Fleetfoot bounding even faster. From behind she heard a startled yell from Artemis as she nearly lost her seat again. Another quick glance told her that the huntress was still mounted and they broke out onto the level ground between the hills.

She was right. It was a close run-race. The leading riders swept into sight on the flat ground between the hills. They were barely two-hundred meters away. Percy dragged Plod around brutally, touched Fleetfoot with her heels and set the two horses galloping along the track they had followed earlier in the day. She made out at least a dozen riders in the party that was chasing them.

And Percy made the second mistake of the day by looking back.

There was the sudden whizzing sounds of arrows from the front and she barely heard Artemis' yell of warning when her ears are filled with the dying screams of their horses as they are riddled with arrows. A grunt escaped Percy's lips as an arrow embedded on her leg and she barely felt free falling to the mud. A lithe figure crashed on her chest, the sudden smell of the forest indicating it is Artemis. Yells and shadows surrounded the two and Percy grabbed the groggy goddess in her arms moving her to her side protectively just in time as a bronze net was cast over them.

Then the merciless kicks and blows followed endlessly. Percy pulled Artemis closer to her as she shielded her even as she could feel her bones breaking.

...

...

...

Order took the glass vial from his robes hesitating a bit as he dripped it on the food of Romulus and his pack. Now is Percy's testing time as planned and he can't have the old wolf messing it around. Pulling the cork off from the vial, Order dripped the colorless liquid on the plate of lasagna he created this morning. The liquid is colorless and lacked smell. Romulus and his merry band of wolves would not smell it. It would induce them in a deep coma until Order woke them up. Once done, Order took the tray, hiding the vial well and schooled his features in his most unthreatening way as he stepped in the living room where the wolves are lounging.

"Puppies its dinner time!" he called cheerfully.

...

...

...

 **THAT'S IT PEOPLE. FIRST CLIMAX WILL BE SOON. MALE PERCY IS GOING TO BE PRESENT IN EITHER NEXT CHAPTER OR THE NEXT ONE. ANYWAY PLEASE REVIEW. HOPE YOU LIKED THE CHASE PART. HAHAHA! HEAVY ALEXA X PERSEUS NEXT CHAPTER. ADDITONAL PRETTY THALIA TOO. THALIA WITH LONG HAIR, BET NO ONE EVER EXPECTED THAT. HAHAHA! PLEASE REVIEW PEOPLE! AND THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT.**

 **PS: HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT**

 **PPS: AN TARRO TASSADDAR!**

 **PPPS: POLITICS IS THE ART OF POSTPONING A DECISION UNTIL IT IS NO LONGER RELEVANT.**

 **PPPPS: I KNOW IM CRAZY AND EVERYONE LOVES IT HAHAHAHA!**


	39. The Price of Love

Chapter Thirty-Nine

 _"For the good things we do, we all suffer for it,"_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

"Well that's certainly funny," giggled Alexa as they watched the beaten campers trudge back to the direction towards their cabins. Nearly all of them had bruises and the Stolls have arrows protruding like antenae from their helmets. Ahead the shrill screaming of the children of Aphrodite are heard as they cursed the hunters for breaking their manicured hands.

It is a good day. They played capture the flag with the Hunt, the campers got thrashed again, Luke was too busy drooling over Thalia's new look that he tripped and knocked himself out on a tree five seconds after the horn sounded that started the game. Perseus was sporting his left arm in a sling beside her. Even with Runeshield on his arm didn't fully protect him a hundred percent as he was showered with arrows. Alexa felt good to be only a judge as she observed their one-sided fight. The only backdrop it had was the mummified Oracle of Delphi dropping in and stating a prophecy about Artemis being captured to Zoe.

"It's not my fault!" Perseus raised his hands in defense as Alexa glared at him when he admitted to her that he dreamed about it. "I'm not even sure if it's true," he reasoned.

"Your best friend was captured with a major goddess and you had doubts?" Alexa asked incredulously.

"Sorry alright. I was planning to tell you later when I had to consult the Oracle," Alexa's eyebrow quirked at him irritatingly.

"Oh so sneaking in the big house "without" permission is a so much better plan than simply asking Chiron for help?"

"Uhmm yeah?" Perseus smiled his ever crooked grin that looked handsome..ahem. Alexa avoided that trail of thought.

"I wonder your brain is filled with seaweed," muttered the girl beneath her breath. "Scratch that plan on talking to the oracle. There is already a prophecy given. We need to rescue Percy and Artemis,"

"And exactly how are we going to do that?" asked Perseus. "Remember that the prophecy was given to Zoe hmm? Even though the prophecy said five would go and free the goddess in chains, that hunter would sooner stab her foot with an arrow than let a dirty male like me join with them,"

"Well you are certainly a dirty male right now," Alexa complimented with a grin looking at the muddy stains on Perseus' shirt and pants.

Perseus only gave her a suffering glare at her comment before saying. "Whatever Alexa. You know what I mean and be serious!" he growled as the girl whispered "Dirty Male" again. "I guess you should go with them other than me,"

"Really?" Alexa asked in a mock hurt voice (which is very convincing). "Do you really want me, a dainty maiden replacing you? A strapping young man with bulging muscles on a quest? Where is chivalry this days?"

Perseus merely rolled his eyes at her swatting the soft fingers pinching his arm. "If there is such a thing as dainty maiden, it certainly would not be you Alexa. Besides, I don't want to be trampled by a horde of lovesick males if I ever got the unlucky chance to be chosen on the quest,"

"What do you mean?" Perseus only grinned at her.

"Well with you, Zoe and whichever girl she would choose, they would certainly be a looker and believe it or not. Boys these days like lookers like you,"

Alexa blushed pink as he just called her beautiful in an indirect way. She had accepted the simple fact that she had a crush on Perseus already. However dating him is still far away from her mind. The horror of what Ares did to her is still there and she isn't sure she would not freak out if someone kissed her. Still, she was glad that she felt relaxed with him around and they could banter without a problem.

"Still, I prefer you having around," reasoned Alexa. "It would give me a lot of confidence having you and that oversized pointy stick sword and plate excuse for a shield to be there,"

"Well maybe if you could ask me nicely, I might volunteer. I never knew you liked me so much," Perseus clutched his heart as if in love. Alexa scowled despite her blush and punched him in his wounded arm.

"Ow! Is that really necessary?"

"No, but I enjoy beating you when you have a kelp for a brain,"

"Aww, I thought you love me?" Perseus whined. Alexa merely rolled her eyes at him. They are still talking when the conch horn sounded indicating dinner.

"It's dinner time isn't it?"

"And you have a very good sense of time when food is related aren't you?" the girl quirked an eye at him.

"Hey, what can I say? I'm a growing boy," pouted the legacy of Poseidon.

"Boys," Alexa rolled her eyes at him. "If you are not fighting then you are scavenging for food,"

Perseus in a great bout of maturity, merely poke his tongue out at her. "Race you to the pavilion?"

"Pfft! As if you could ever beat me into it," said Alexa unwilling to take the bait of the challenge.

"Still, I like to try," he grinned and Alexa squealed in alarm when there was a sounding SLAP! making Alexa's eye widen as she stood there stunned and blushing while Perseus ran off laughing away. He had just slapped her bum, her mind doesn't register it very well as she made a small jog on the forest after the cocky son of Poseidon the words repeating on her head.

"Perseus just slapped my bum," She knew she is supposed to be angry, but for some unknown reason that she can't understand she really frigging liked it. Still she wouldn't let him know that. Springing like a panther, very different from her jogging gait, Alexa sprinted after Perseus' trail.

There's no way she's going to let him win this race.

...

...

...

Zoe can't help but stare blankly at her slab of beef steak in front of her. Of course being food from Camp Half-Blood. It is essentially non-fat and is a tremendous good change from the glop that is the main food source of the Hunt. As tasty as it is, the food held no interest for the Lieutenant of the Hunt as she looked at it. Same can be said on all the hunters around her.

The news of Artemis being captured had spread like a wildfire on the Half-Blood Camp and some of the bold ones had sneered at the Hunt of their patron being stupid enough to be captured. They had learned the hard way not too tease the hunters when they are moody. A dozen campers have been found strung up like a pinata this afternoon with Peleus, the dragon guarding the Golden Fleece.

A sniff came from beside her and Laetri wasn't surprised seeing Laetri as downcast as the rest of them, if not even more. Her eyes are red-rimmed and her usual long hair so essentially brushed is tangled and is resembling a rat's nest. Her face is gaunt and she seemed to have eyebags on her eyes. Snot came from her nose freely and the youngest of them, Jema which is six years old who developed a hero-worship on the slender Watcher is wiping her nose every now and then. Zoe can't blame her, she just lost Percy, her official "wife". Zoe still can't believe that Percy is a beautiful woman now. To her, she would always be the caring young man who is the brother of her intended who rescued her.

And this is the reason why Zoe is feeling so downcast. She had no doubt that she would not return from this quest alive. She sighed and stared at the beautiful ring in her index finger. Adorned by numerous gems of the sea, she can't help but admire how beautiful it is. The craftsmanship is so unique and expertly made. She knew how much effort was given to create something as dainty as this. With an object this small, she knew that as a craftsman, you had to be absolutely careful and painstakingly patient on creating it. Any small mistake would ruin its beauty or destroy it. Still, even classified to its design, it is one of a kind. Triton made it specifically for her and only for her. A symbol of his eternal love and his desire to make her his queen. No one could steal it. It may look simple, but it is laced with heavy enchantments and once when Phoebe tried to steal it to prank her, she had been blasted away with squids poking out of her nose.

And that is the reason why Zoe felt even more if possible, worse. She knew that she had to break her promise to the straw-haired sea god. Her life span is now counted by days, and she knew based on experience that if Triton ever got wind of the prophecy and that she is going, he would fight tooth and nail to get her out. She was sure that if possible, he would kidnap her and imprison her, only if it meant keeping her alive.

And Zoe loved him for it. Closing her eyes, she can't help but recall one of the times they lay side by side for the first time at the beach side. There she had bared everything to him expecting him to take her. She doesn't regret her decision. She knew he loved her more than life itself. But instead of taking her as a woman, Triton had brought her to the waters and showed her what he really looked like. She didn't think any less of him as she beheld his original form of a twin-tailed merman. His skin is bluish mixed with brown of his human form and his skin are rough like scales. She accepted him as he is and he accepted her as she was.

They had lain naked as the day they are born under the watchful eye of the moon on that secluded beach watching the stars. Zoe wasn't ashamed, though she was surprised when he explained that he wanted to complete their bond after they are officially wed. They had lain there silently and occasionally changing chaste kisses as they watched the stars. She was glad that he shared her love of watching the night sky, mentioning that the stars resembled the pearls of the ancient depths. She loved him dearly and she knew she didn't deserve someone like the kind heir of the sea.

Still, she buried the feelings of it all inside her and focused on trying to find members of the quest. Atalanta of course and Phoebe had been her original options, but Phoebe is now stuck in the infirmary after the Stoll brothers pranked her with centaur blood. Laetri had been her next choice but the Watcher reminded her that she is a Watcher and a wild goddess now. The prophecy said it would be campers and hunters only. Next of course came Thalia for the campers. As much as Zoe dislike her, she might be envious a bit as the daughter of Zeus looked positively radiant as she entered the dining table with her new "pretty" look with long black hair and black sleeveless jacket and white tight shirt which showed her feminine assets clearly. Her tomboyish persona is now gone and more than once, the males of the camp sneak a peek at her as she sat alone on the Zeus table.

Now all that Zoe had to look after was a tracker. She doesn't want to bring any more campers. Next best option would be the son of Poseidon, Perseus Jackson. But Zoe would not invite him, he is a male, not to mention that Triton seemed to dislike him very much since he is a reminder of his father's infidelity. No, she would not choose him. However she desperately needed a tracker. Probably someone as good as Laetri. The satyr, Grover Underwood had offered his services but Zoe politely turned him down. He may be half-goat, but in all aspects, he is a male half-goat. Emphasis on "male". She was still mulling these things when a shriek came from the pavilion entrance. Like everybody else, Zoe turned to the direction of the sound and she can't help but smile. The answer was staring at her all along.

...

...

...

"I got ya!" Perseus can't help but yell out as he tackled Alexa's back grabbing her on the waist. As they fell, Perseus twisted his body to make sure that he would be the one landing below to cushion their fall. He could faintly hear her make a small "Oomph" as she landed top of him.

He smiled as he gripped her left waist harder and poked her hard on the right with his fingers. She was very ticklish and she made a small "eep!" followed by a giggle and a swat on his arm. Unlike Percy, he felt her body as she lay atop of her had a combination of muscle and soft parts. Of course being "kelp brain" Perseus blurted out the words faster than he could think about them first.

"Wow! You're hard," the body stiffened above him and Perseus made the mistake of looking at her. Despite frowning, she still looked adorable, not to mention those scrunched lips look so damned kissable. Their faces are level and he knew it would take nothing more than a brief rise to connect their lips, especially whe she ran her tongue out to wet her upper lip.

"You're beautiful," Perseus can't help but blurt out.

"Perseus..." Alexa sighed and Perseus felt her warm hand gently push herself up.

"Don't leave," he begged gripping her lower waist with his untied hand pulling her back down to him again.

He must be imagining it, for she did not resist overly much as she rested her head on his chest with a contented sigh. There is no way that the famed Alexa, the goal of many males, the one whose beauty he admired seconded only by Percy's would be lying atop of him. This must be a dream, a beautiful dream. He caressed her back and he could feel her shiver through their connected bodies.

"Get a room you two!" someone shouted and that snapped Perseus and also Alexa as they both jumped away from each other as if burned,. Perseus can't help but feel horrified. Had he just forced the girl on lying with him? Oh gods he touched her. He just frigging hugged her for all intents and purposes. Looking at her face, he could see the red blush adorning her face as if she also can't believe what happened. The laughter of the campers are echoing around them and Perseus with an unspoken agreement to her went in ignoring the catcalls as they sat at the Poseidon table. Well, Perseus sat there and Alexa joined him without a word. Two wood nymphs soon arrive with platters of food.

After scraping their food to the gods, Perseus can't help but remain silent as Alexa threw silent glances at him. He can't stand the silence. Normally when they are together, they would be laughing and teasing one another. The silent part was unbearable. Clearing his Adams apple, Perseus finally took the initiative of talking first.

"I'm sorry," both of them blurted out together much to the surprise of the other before both burst out laughing as they had spoken at the same time. Still, Perseus felt that he had to bridge the gap between the two of them before things even become more awkward soon.

"Alexa, really. I'm sorry,"

"Eh? For what Perseus?" asked the girl quite confused by his question.

"For uhh...," Perseus reddened before continuing. "For touching you, gripping your hips and stuff like that," to his surprise, Alexa burst out laughing.

"Oh Perseus you noble git!" she then lowered her voice in an undertone to avoid being heard by the others as they entered sensitive topics that Perseus knew she shared only with him. "You know already that I have suffered worse molestation at the hands of Ares. What you did was nothing really,"

"Still it is not right for me to uhh...touch you, you know," insisted Perseus.

"Really Perseus, its no biggie," she waved off before a smile adorned her face. "Though I have to insist that next time you touch my bum, you ask permission first,"

"What?! You'll let me?" asked Perseus unable to believe his ears. He tried to erase the soft feeling that came to his mind when he remembered how soft it is. The girl only shrugged at him.

"Yeah, it's free country for touching as far as I am concerned," she raise an eyebrow at him. "Why, do you want to touch it again?"

Perseus gurgled. The noble part of his character was screaming at him to refuse. While the male part of him was itching to move his hand and accept the offer. It's not every day that someone is offered a golden gift like this. Besides if he did not, someone surely will and that thought alone made the green monster in his chest roar with anger and jealousy. He didn't realize his hand was halfway to the said girl's bum when the image of Percy and her usual soft smile cam into view.

"Respect!" That was what Percy taught him when he was younger. "Always respect,"

Looking at the black-haired girl, Perseus smiled at her. "Sorry Alexa, but I had to decline,"

Perseus may have imagined it, but for a moment, he saw a flash of admiration flash on her eyes followed by deep respect before she hid it with her smile.

"Sorry Perseus. Just checking you out if you are any different from those dunderheads that are aiming on putting me on their bed,"

"I would never do that to you!" Perseus snapped with more than a little heat. "You're my close friend Alexa and as much as I admire how much of an eye candy you are, I would never take you against your wishes,"

"Ohh Pershoo poo is soo mature now," teased Alexa grabbing Perseus in the neck and rubbing a knuckle on his head as he protested much to the amusement of the campers and the scowling of the hunters.

Perseus never realized how soon he would be separated from the girl he liked.

...

...

...

Artemis was deathly afraid. She is sitting in the middle of a cage inside a cart holding tightly the battered body of Percy. As soon as the demigods finished battering them up, or at least Percy up they had been brought to the General tied. She of course had been tied and led wile they had simply dragged Percy's broken body beside them. More than once she had been groped at the rear and some of the brave ones took a pot shot at her chest. They had learned the hard way not to as Artemis nearly bit their hands off.

She was not surprised the General was a Titan. However she was surprised that it is no one else but Atlas. Last she heard, the Titan was still carrying the weight of the sky on Mount Orthrys. However it is his lack of interest on her that moment that caught her attention. He had simply waved them off saying that they be dragged to Mount Orthrys unspoiled and not "violated". Artemis got a sinking feeling that he would make them as his mistresses. After all, no god or Titan had ever the prize of having two virgin goddesses for the first time ever.

As it was, Artemis found herself being jostled on the cart none too gently. Sure, they are already in the land of the gods, she could flash easily out or she could fight her way, after all, only demigods are guarding her cart. But Artemis could not, or rather would not. Doing so would be endangering Percy again. The last time she bit the hands of a molester off, they ripped Percy's pants off of her, leaving the battered goddess in her underwear as a warning to Artemis of any more defiance and her lover would be stark naked in the middle of the army.

"A-rty?" Percy's voice croaked out making Artemis cry with tears of joy as she held the newly awakened immortal in her arms. The wild goddess had been unconscious all this time and nearly dead. The demigods had thrown to her only a square ambrosia, not enough to revive her, but enough to keep her from dying.

The moon goddess had been horrified at the small amount of medicine they gave her. When she checked on Percy's wounds, she was horrified at her findings. She had at least four broken ribs and one of them has pierced her lungs. The bones at her knees are bent at the wrong angle and her limbs had been shattered to splinters. Her throat had also been damaged and there is a possible crack on her skull. In all essence, she is supposed to be mad from the pain. Seeing her still coherent is testimony to her strong will. Artemis can't help but wonder how lucky she was on falling in love to someone like this.

"Percy, you're awake!"

"You al-right?" asked the wild goddess caressing the moon goddess face with her hands splattered with ichor. Artemis didn't care nor did she flinch at her lover's bloodied face. She might be covered in ichor and is black and blue from the non-stop beating but she is still as beautiful as Artemis remembered her.

Artemis shook her head in affirmation. "Yes I am Percy, all thanks to you,"

"You es-cape?"

"No Percy, they captured us. I can't escape,"

"L-eave m-e. Flash o-ut,"

"No, I can't leave you Percy! They would kill you if I do," reasoned Artemis tears springing in her eyes as she imagined scene after scene what they would do to Percy's helpless body if she ever left. She can't bring herself on abandoning her.

"Must le-ave. They take your vir-gi-nity," croaked Percy in her chipped voice.

"I know," said Artemis with a bob of her head. "I believe Atlas plans to take us as his wives the moment we arrive a Mount Orthrys," Percy's grip on her hand slightly hardened.

"Arty...escape!"

"No!"

"Please,"

"No!"

"Must...go,"

"I'm not leaving you. They'll rape you if I do," wailed Artemis unheeding the looks the monsters guarding her cart gave at them. "They already stripped you to your underwear last time. I can't bear knowing that they took you because of me!"

"Still-leave-Arty. Better-me-than-you,"

"I've already said my decision Percy," said the goddess firmly. "I'm not leaving you. The others won't lay a hand on you as long as I'm here,"

"And what would you do if. At-las forced you?" asked Percy with an irritated croak on her cracking voice. Artemis merely let off a sigh of annoyance. When she made her oath long ago, she knew that one day she would break it to the man she is supposed to marry. She preffered it would be for the man she would come to love. However breaking it to save the woman she loved, she would bear the shame for it.

"For you Percy, I will submit," said Artemis with a sad smile laying a kiss on Percy's lips. She ignored the horrified emeralds of her beautiful gem at her words.

"No-, you must es-cape Art-y,"

"I've already made up my mind Percy,"

"Must g-o," growled Percy coughing up more ichor from her pierced lung.

Artemis sighed and was about to chid her lover for being so damned persistent when the cage door opened revealing a smiling demigod with curly brown hair and storm gray eyes looking at the two goddesses with victory.

"Well, planning to escape are we?" she sneered. "Can't have that,"

And before Artemis registered it, the blunt end of a spear smacked her forehead sending her straight to Hypnos' realm. She barely heard Percy croaking her name as she become unsconcious.

...

...

...

Perseus observed the waves fall and rise silently. Sleeping peacefully on his lap was Alexa. They had met here tonight watching the sky and ocean as she told him how Zoe had informed her that she would be the fifth member of the group that would rescue Artemis and Percy.

Perseus of course was livid. The prophecy stated that at least two of them must die and seeing Alexa's track record of being hurt, there is a great possibly she wouldn't return. He knew there is no chance of him joining the quest, not with Zoe in charge. So he couldn't even protect her again.

He can't help but sigh as he threw a stone to the waters. He was worried for her. Perseus isn't blind. He could feel the attraction between the two of them, given more time, he was sure he could make it work despite his inexperience. Percy always told him to trust in his heart and his heart is telling him to follow her and protect her.

Looking at the wide waters, he whispered a prayer of guidance to his father to level his confusion. Far away, he could hear the harpies shrilling as curfew came. Perseus didn't move. He knew already they would not come near him, not with Dawnbreaker at his side. For some reason, the cleaning harpies avoided the sword like a plague.

No, he would stay here tonight and mull his thoughts.

...

...

Someone was kissing her. That was the first thing that came to the moon goddess' head as she awoke. Someone had pried her mouth open and is exploring the insides of her mouth and throat with their tongue. It tasted bad, heck it even smelled bad. Artemis want to gag. The room was dark where she was in making her unable to see and she can't help but panic as she realized that her hands are bound above her head and her hunting parka is replaced by a flimsy gown that hugged her figure and is showing her bare shoulders and the upper part of her chest. Her fear even grew as she realized a man was above her and is...touching her. An unearthly scream came from her lips and whoever it is kissing her seize her by the throat roughly.

"Now I suggest you be docile little huntress. Prisoners like you are lucky that I am not claiming your precious virginity yet,"

"Who-who are you?" asked Artemis in fear clenching her legs together as the man mentioned her virginity. She was alarmed when her legs felt cold air. The gown skirts are cut to the side revealing her long legs.

"I believe you know already huntress," the light shone and Artemis winced at the sudden influx of brightness. However her face turned to horror as the scarred face of Atlas was looking down at her lying on the bed with a sneer.

"At-Atlas? Where's Percy? What have you done to her? Where am I?" stammered Artemis in both fear and anger.

"Percy huh? So that's the name of that goddess. I've given her to the demigods for practice. It's been a long time since they have fun,"

"No! No! You have them rape her you sadistic Titan!" screamed Artemis unable to keep the tears in her eyes. "What have she done to you? That is a fate worse than death! Why?!"

"Oh sod it you pathetic goddess. Sex is a pleasure as soon you too will know. But no, I haven't let them do that to her. Though I am sure they would grope her which I wouldn't mind. Still, you've got your own problems other than worrying about her don't you?" he sneered at the goddess looking over her body making Artemis immediately self-conscious.

"Don't you dare touch me!"

"Oh I have already seen you naked Artemis. Your virginity will be the prize I will claim later when my pathetic daughter lead the daughter of Zeus here to save you. They would sacrifice the Ophiotaurus and bring Olympus crumbling down,"

"You won't succeed Titan! And I would never marry you, so keep on dreaming," hissed Artemis.

Atlas quirked an eyebrow at her and before Artemis could speak, a scream left her lips as her chest was squeezed painfully. Tears again sprang from her eyes from the groping as the Titan sneered at her.

"You better cooperate little goddess, or that beautiful friend of yours would be opening her legs to every male monster of my army,"

Artemis whimpered at the threat to Percy's fate. Forcing herself to relax, Artemis laid silent as Atlas pressed kisses on her slender neck sending shivers of disgust at Artemis' brain as the kisses were like those gentle ones given by a lover.

"Don't worry little goddess. You'll take the place of the demigod carrying the sky very soon. As for the moment, let's pretend that you are the loving wife and I am the good husband loving you,"

The moon goddess deigned not to answer as the Titan claimed her lips again. She just allowed her silent tears to fall as the Titan's hands groped her again.

...

...

...

 **SO YEAH! WE ARE AT THE CLIMAX OF THE STORY PEOPLE. NEXT TWO CHAPTERS AND WE'LL SEE THE MALE FORM OF PERCY WORRY, THERE WILL BE NO RAPE ANYMORE BUT THERE WOULD BE SERIOUS TORTURE AND GROPING. PLEASE REVIEW THANKS!**

 **PS: ARTEMIS IN CHAINS AS THE PP, BEAUTIFUL THALIA WILL BE NEXT OR MALE PERCY**

 **PPS: EN TARRO ARTANIS!**


	40. Roads are Becoming Clearer

Chapter Forty

 _"Honor, above all else,"_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

Zoe can't get rid of the feeling. It was like ants crawling all over her skin the entire day as she drove the van they borrowed from Camp Half-Blood to the city. It felt like the tingle of fate rolling over her senses. Alexa didn't dismiss her feelings when she told her. In fact the Watcher even admitted that she felt like someone is watching them from above. Zoe had snipped glances to the sky every now and then, she can't help but be worried if one of the "lovesick" male gods are eyeing them from above. It would be very unlucky for the quest members if one of them is being eyed.

"Well here we are," said Atalanta as she pressed the brakes of the van, parking them in front of the small museum. A couple of cars are also there indicating that they are not the only visitors.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" asked the former hero to Alexa who is poking over her journal where she kept her notes.

"Yes I'm sure. The tracks said that at least two horses passed here. If we are lucky we could even get more clues,"

"I still can't believe how good you are," said Thalia in admiration as they stepped out into the cold night. "All it takes for you is a patch of dirt disturbed and you would be able to know what is what and which is which. Even the hunters can't do that,"

Zoe can't help but scowl at what the Daughter of Zeus said. However also like her, she admired the beautiful black-haired girl, especially her skills. Her tracking methods are unusual for Zoe rendering her nothing more than fascinated at how Alexa did it.

"Not really," Alexa blushed avoiding their eyes. "It was Percy who taught me everything and every Watcher had the training of five years in this field to achieve this skill,"

"Can you teach me?" asked Atalanta eagerly. Zoe only rolled her eyes at the former hero. Unlike most of the Hunt, she does not detest the Watch that much and only regard them as competition on hunting down monsters. Alexa merely flashed a smile at the former hero.

"Sure, but I tell you that it's not the method but it's the repetition of practice that matters to achieve complete competency,"

"Of course, of course," nodded Atalanta and even Zoe can't help but smile as her rival and her friend bombarded Alexa with questions about how she did it. It was funny listening to them as they skipped parts, jumping from beginning to the end as they asked their questions. Zoe was sure that they would end up confused later.

The place was a space museum, Zoe noticed. A couple of families are already inside and she can't help but sneer at a teenage boy eyeing them. She can't blame him, Alexa and Thalia was beautiful enough as it is and Atalanta was one of the fairest heroes in Greek mythology. Zoe failed to count the fact that she was also a looker and the security guard's eyes guarding the entrance door lingered longer more than what was necessary at her rear.

The place was nothing like what Zoe would call a place to look for clues to indicate where did Artemis and her hunt went. She was worried that Alexa had mistake a mistake, especially since she is chewing her pencil while poring over her journal while looking around. Zoe wanted them to hurry although the fact remains that more than one of them is going to die other than her. She was worried what they are doing to Artemis. The prophecy said goddess in chains, she shivered as she imagined a chained Artemis being leered by surrounding males. Zoe was truthful to herself, Artemis was a beautiful goddess and she would not put it past her captors to not take advantage of the moon goddess bound and helpless.

She was still poring over these thoughts when there was a crashing sound followed by a painful yelp. Weapons are immediately drawn, Zoe knocked an arrow at her bow same as Alexa and Atalanta. Thalia's spear was crackling and Aegis was unsheathed. She was slightly jealous though at Alexa's bow which is a longbow, very different from their short ones.

However her eyes widened seeing Perseus Jackson looking at them with panicked eyes.

"They're coming!"

...

...

...

When facing monsters, you had to be powerful. When fighting gods, you had to outwit them. However when facing four beautiful women armed to the teeth with weapons that could turn you to a pincushion, skewer you and remove your manhood, Perseus did not know what to do.

Of course he had followed them, Blackjack was now sugar high with the donuts he bribed him when he convinced the black Pegasus to follow the car that they are using when they left Camp Half-Blood. Apparently the Pegasus is endurable as long as he had sugar donuts to devour along the way. The Pegasus was now winging his way back to Camp Half-Blood with a parting "call me maybe," at Perseus when he left, still high from the donuts.

Perseus may never admit it but he was deathly worried for Alexa. Yes, he liked her terribly but that is not the reason he came. The words of Alexa about him being thick when he didn't do anything to help Percy and Artemis when he got the information drilled into his mind repeatedly. It was only reinforced by the dreams he had again the night he followed them. The images made him pale and suddenly, following the quest doesn't seem to be a very good idea then.

"What are you doing here boy!" spat the Lieutenant of the Hunt looking at him distastely. So much for a warm welcome. However Perseus' thoughts reverted to the main reason why he broke in the first place.

"You have to leave this place right now, they are coming!" he shouted pulling glances at the way he just came in.

"Who's coming Perseus" asked Thalia who had just sat her spear down. Apparently she and Alexa realized immediately that he isn't here to harm them.

"The bone men, or at least that's what they are. The General used dragon's teeth to seed them on the ground and those things grew and they are hunting me! We need to leave now," insisted Perseus wondering why they haven't moved or why Alexa was pale as death when he said bone men.

"Foolish male!" hissed Atalanta. "You've led them straight to us. Are you a coward that you can't fight those skeletons alone.

Perseus was about to respond that they are merely not just regular skeletons when a loud roar snapped everyone in silence and turn towards the door. Just in time too. There is a blur of gold and suddenly debris is raining everywhere and the two families in the museum screamed as the monster that just entered is being distorted by the mist. Perseus had no idea what they are seeing but to him, his mind just kept repeating how bad was his luck on facing a monster nearly nigh indestructible. There in front of them mauling the remaining half body of the guard was the-.

"Nemean Lion," gasped Zoe. And immediately arrows started shooting.

The Nemean lion let off a blood chilling roar again as the silver arrows bounced ineffectively on its hide. Perseus was sure he had accidentally peed on his pants in fear when the lion roared. He's afraid of course, he may have fought Ares but even that god representing straight up fights would think twice before challenging this monster to combat.

"Yah!" Thalia taunted, her spear and Aegis coming alive as she squared off with the monster. For a minute, Perseus eyes glazed. With her long black hair falling behind her and her white shirt hugging her figure beautifully, she looked straight hot with her new look. No wonder Luke is crazy about her.

There was a loud thump and Perseus had to jump aside to avoid the gray arrow bouncing in high speed at the lion's mane. He immediately knew it was Alexa. Perseus had watched the Watcher practice shooting that massive longbow she had at camp and despite himself, can't help but pity as the lion roared in pain. It may have been protected from the arrow, but it sure as hell would have a bruise from where it impacted it.

There was a pained scream from Thalia and Perseus cursed as she watched the Daughter of Zeus thrown to a rocketship by a swipe of the lion's paw as large as Aegis. Knowing that simply standing there was useless, Perseus drew Dawnbreaker in his hands and Runeshield came alive from its watch form as Perseus willed it to grow.

"Hey! Fleabag!" Perseus called out and charged the beast. Probably not the best idea as Zoe screamed at him to get clear. Still, Perseus had been training with Alexa on agility and fighting, different from Luke's style of simply bashing things.

As he expected of course, the lion made the usual swap of its paw at him. Immediately Runeshield came into defense but rather than bear the brunt of the blow, Perseus allowed the shield to move with the direction of the swipe, using the strength behind the blow to twist his body in a complete three sixty, swiping Dawnbreaker at its flank.

There was a cascade of sparks and Perseus was stunned as he was thrown back a pace when Dawnbreaker failed to pierce the hide.

"Perseus look out!" Alexa's voice screamed from the side and Perseus barely had time to register the black blur that tackled him to the floor before another paw swiped the air above his head that would have cleaved him in two.

"Thanks," muttered Perseus blushing a bit as Alexa got off him. He just had a personal experience on feeling the girl's chest with his body as she was pressed to him for a few seconds before.

"Don't mention it. Stop daydreaming," she simply said while drawing her saxe and throwing knife from her double scabbard.

"Yes ma'am," Perseus answered, holding his own weapons and joining her catching the lion's attention.

"Atalanta get the people clear!" ordered Zoe from above a space shuttle where she is trying to hit the monster's eye with an arrow ineffectively. The lion was too busy swapping its paws to a nimble Alexa who simply danced out of the way or Perseus who was sliding his shield and returning counter-attacks with Dawnbreaker every now and then.

"Hurry!"

"It's not as easy as it looks!" protested Atalanta as she shepherded the two families out who was reacting like headless hens in a pen being visited by a fox.

"The mouth, hit it in the mouth!" shouted Thalia who had recovered from being thrown much to Perseus' delight of the eye candy she offered. She leveled her spear and immediately the lion roared in pain as it was electrocuted. Immediately five arrows went straight to its throat making the lion gag as it got an indigestion.

"It's not enough! Hit it again," said Alexa below blocking a large paw with her saxe as the lion wobbled from its initial injury.

There was another sizzle of electric energy from Thalia but this time it seems, the lion had learned its lesson on not opening its mouth. The golden coat sizzled but the Nemean lion remained unharmed as it watched the questers taking pot shots at is with beady eyes.

Immediately it pounced towards Thalia and Perseus can't help but shout Thalia's name together as she was brought down when she brought Aegis in front of her and it was the only reasons she was not torn to pieces by the large set of claws and teeth.

"Here! Get me!" Atlanta's voice called out as she and Zoe sent a dozen arrows at the lion.

That alone of course should have no effect on the Nemean Lion. However it seems lady fate played with Atalanta's success. One of the silver arrows struck straight at the lion's left eye, making it roar at the sudden jolt of pain. Of course, it turned its beady eyes on the hunter who hurt it in hate.

"Sorry?" Zoe squeaked softly before running in alarm as the lion pounced after her, crashing exhibits and designs as it pursued the running huntress.

It was at this situation when Perseus had an idea. One would not exactly say its a good idea, but it's an idea nevertheless. But usually whe he had ideas like head today, he was sure that it would work. After all, what's the harm in trying.

"Heeeellllpp!"

"Atalanta keep the monster distracted!" ordered Perseus making the Watcher rose her eyebrow at him before looking at Thalia.

"Thals, remove that black jacket of yours and taunt the lion to be below this rocketship," Perseus was confused while the two merely stared at hm blankly. "Well? Do any of you have a plan? What are you waiting for? Get moving!"

That galvanized them to action. Thalia removed he jacket leaving her in her shirt while below the rocketship. Perseus had returned Runeshield to it's watch form before climbing the ship and at the same time yelled at Zoe who is making the lion skid as it chased after a panicking Atalanta.

"Zoe, get its attention. Make it move here,"

"I'm not taking orders from you boy," hissed Zoe in distaste, glaring at Perseus angrily.

"This is no time for your racial bigotry Zoe," said Perseus heatedly. "Now do it before I knock you out and make you a catnip,"

"As if," snorted Zoe though she followed his instructions and caught its attention.

While not looking at the huntress, Perseus climbed ato the rocket beginning to feel good to himself as he watched the Nemean lion swiping its claws at Aegis covering a cowering Thalia and Alexa just below at the spacecraft. Arrows are littered around it and Atalanta was half in and half out ont its lips already. Just one bite and she would be cleaved in two.

Still, it all came down according to what Perseus had planned. Jumping down from the rocket, he felt himself free falling as he leveled his sword to crash directly at the remaining eye of the lion.

"Hey!" Perseus called out and as he expected, the lion looked up, its eyes behelding the tip of Dawnbreaker as it pierced its eye with all of Perseus' weight on it, driving the sharpened godly blade from its eye, straight to its brain.

The monster growled pathetically once more before disintegrating to golden dust leaving a golden cloak behind as a spoil of war. Perseus immediately picked it up and threw it at a startled Thalia who looked at him confused as she was peeking from behind Aegis.

"You needed a new jacket Thals, not after that lion shredded your jacket," he indicated the tatters of the jacket on the floor that Thalia used as bait where the lion's claws ripped it.

"Thank you Perseus," the daughter of Zeus simply said as she donned the duster and it transformed to a brown jacket almost like the black one she had lost before.

At the sidelines, Perseus espied Zoe looking at him critically as if studying him before Alexa's scream caught their attention. Perseus' eyes blazed the moment he turned his eyes at her direction then she was crying, her fingers are bent into clawlike shapes as she tried to grip at something to hold on at the tiled floor. Her face filled with tears and absolute fear as the zombie skeletons dragged her to the side where it leads to darkness beyond. However his anger was not because of them capturing her, rather it was the skeletal hands trying to pull down her jean shorts as she was dragged.

Dawnbreaker never shone brighter that time as he leveled his sword and charged with a powerful battle cry.

...

...

...

Artemis was tired, sore and painful. She had been carrying the weight of the sky for a measly five days and her body can no longer describe the pain she was at. After Atlas finished making out with her, she had been dragged here and was forced to take the place of the traitor Annabitch. Not that she had agreed at first, however her stern decision crumpled to dust when they dragged a badly beaten Percy in front of her. The traitor demigods really did step up their torture on her, the once flawless body was now riddled with fresh scars as if an angry lion had been thrown in a cell with the wild goddess. Her face is riddled with ichor and she was barely conscious as Artemis cried out her moon goddess did not miss the numerous love bites all over her body. With a threat from Atlas on taking her lover's virginity, by sharing her to his army, Artemis immediately relented and took the sky willingly.

And that is how she found herself right now.

The pain of course was unimaginable, the moon goddess would have liked even a rag separating her skin from the rocks that seem to dig in on the pale flesh of her shoulders. As it is, the sharp edges buried inside letting streams of golden ichor fall from her shoulder wounds. She is still wearing that ridiculous dress of pale white gown that Atlas had given to her after all. She was surprised she was still sane. It is plain obvious that the weight is beyond her. Her knees shook without stopping at the strain and the pain made her cross-eyed and addled her brain. She can barely think, much less move that caused even more gouges on her flesh. It was just plain excruciating.

It did not help that Atlas would visit every once in a while and would either make out with her as she sweated under the weight of the sky or simply fondle her chest painfully, making Artemis cry out and curse, much to the Titan's amusement. She was just thankful he did not take her virginity yet. Being the way she is trapped beneath the sky, she would probably lose her mind completely. Already in her state she is starting to hallucinate beautiful and peaceful scenes and it takes a lot of effort on her part to pull herself back to reality where the pain is her constant friend.

However it was nearly a week already and Artemis felt like she could hold on any longer. The place she was stuck in is being redecorated by the servant monsters of the Titans and traitor demigods. It is now open to the sky with a large entrance that overlooks the entire plains below Mount Orthrys. Camp fires littered below indicating the army Atlas had under his command an Artemis paled as she recognized that she is being shown off as a trophy every time a monster raised its head on the mountain.

Despite the endless pain at her back and the threat to her sanity, Artemis became bored quick and the only entertainment she had was the demigods today setting a wooden cross on the floor. She had been on guard the entire day as she glared at the demigods leering at her every now and then. One of them had the audacity to trace his finger over her legs this morning as she screamed bloody murder before nearly touching her thigh. Thankfully there he had stopped before pulling the neckline of her dress until her upper breast shape is showing.

"We're done," Artemis heard one of the demigods working said finally as he wiped the sweat off his brow. "Commodus, tell Lord Atlas that we have finished the cross. All that is left is the hostage,"

"Yes Harold," answered one of them and Artemis noticed him running off straight to the door.

"I guess you now know what this is for don't you?" asked Harold, his dark hair dirty as he indicated the rough cross in front of Artemis.

"Yes, don't tell me you are planning on using that to pray are you?" sneered Artemis at them despite her pain beneath the sky. "I've never met a god or demigod worshiping someone else other than themselves,"

"Oh it's not for worshipping or design _Olympian!_ " Harold spat the last word out as if its the most disgusting word he had said. "It's for entertainment and a warning?,"

"Entertainment? What do you mean? It's not like you're going to crucify someone would you?"

"It's funny that you have finally used that excuse of a brain inside your skull goddess. It's actually a surprise since I thought your kind doesn't use it all,"

Artemis growled at the insult on her intelligence despite the pain of the sky. Oh how she wished she would be able to get rid of this weight and she would personally skin this loud mouthed demigod and put him in his place. However the moon goddess desire for vengeance was postponed as the demigod sent away returned with another and Artemis paled in fear and worry when she saw who was at the middle of them unsconcious.

"Percy? What have you done to her?!" shrieked Artemis shaking in fury, ignoring the painful weight on her shoulders and the wounds it created as she moved and scraped herself as she watched her lover bloody and semi-naked being dragged.

"Oh we did not do anything much to her," sneered the demigod, leering at the furious silver orbs of the moon goddess. "Just a bit of torture and fun, besides it was the monsters who enjoyed making her their personal scratching post,"

"Let her go!" demanded Artemis angrily. "She had nothing to do with your hatred to Olympus. You have already captured me, she's just caught up with all this. What did she ever do to you?"

"Other than trying to nearly choke her torturer when she got the chance?" the demigod asked, raising an eyebrow. "I have my orders goddess. And we would make an example of her to all gods and goddesses that will stand in the way of the new golden age!"

"That's what they told you?" sneered Artemis. "They'll kill you and the rest of your friends the moment they win,"

"I had nothing more to say to you goddess,"

Artemis watched as he left her presence and directed the two arrivals to lead the unsconcious wild goddess to the cross laid out on the ground. Curiosity turned to horror as she realized what they are doing.

"NO! DON'T DO IT!" cried Artemis, breaking her pride, letting her tears fall as she watched her lover being lowered to the wood, her limbs arranged. The demigods merely sneered at the moon goddess and continued on their work.

"STOP! STOP! PLEASE! DON'T CRUCIFY HER I BEG YOU! I'LL DO ANYTHING! JUST DON'T!"

"Arty?" the moon goddess rants was stopped when she saw Percy open her eyes weakly, those emerald eyes that she liked despite her face being covered in golden ichor looking at her lovingly, postponing her tirade.

"Percy?"

"It's going to be alright moonbeam,"

"No," whimpered Artemis watching helplessly as the demigods pulled her left arm to position holding an nail over her wrist with the hammer raised over it.

"It's going to be alright...,"

"No," repeated Artemis as she watched the demigod nod to his companion.

"Punch it!"

"PERCY!" Artemis screamed as Mount Ortrhys empty halls was suddenly filled with the blood curling screams of the wild goddess.

...

...

...

Perseus wiped the grime off of Dawnbreaker. He can't help but imagine what it would be like if he doesn't have the powerful godly weapon. The poor Sparti that is summoned by the "General" from Dragon Teeth doesn't stood a chance against him. One hit of them with the sword sent them on their fiery grave. No, what concerned him now was Alexa and Zoe.

He can't help but look at his female companions chatting at the next compartment of the train they are at thanks to Apollo. The thought that out of the five of them, two will apparently die made Perseus sick and he silently swore not to let anyone off his watch. The three are still comforting Alexa who was better now than what she was when those Sparti emerged. He didn't join them for two reasons. First it was girl talk and he would probably be shot at by Zoe or Atalanta, though the former was rather cordial to him ever since he gave the Nemean Lion cloak to Thalia.

The second reason was that he dreamed about them and their pasts. First was about Zoe, in her previous life where she was running at a garden pulling a hero that Perseus did not recognize with her. He saw how she helped him by lending him Riptide withe the promise that he would take her away from the place she was in after he used the sword to beat a dragon called Ladon. However he was horrified when he went against his word and abandoned Zoe. She looked helpless as she clung to him and when she insisted to follow, Perseus if possible would have lop the person's head off as he punched her in the face before straddling her. There was a blur next and the "hero" was wailing and crying like a little girl as an arrow was stuck at his side. Another three followed, forcing the "hero" to jump off of the traumatized girl.

There was a rustle from the bushes and Perseus watched as a cloaked person emerged wearing the traditional Greek armor who glared angrily at a second to the "hero" before he ran towards the stunned form of Zoe on the dirt, plucking her from the ground and ignoring the slaps that the girl threw at him. The "hero" was shouting for him to return his "womanly prize" but the cloaked one just vanished on the forest, leaving a wounded hero and his stolen sword on the dirt.

Of course being the demigod he was, Perseus was tempted to ask Zoe about it. Something told him however that that scene was personal and the huntress no matter how cordial she is right now to him would neuter him the moment he asked that. He still haven't forgotten the tale at camp about Artemis and her maidens talents on castrating a male.

Other than Zoe's past, Perseus was concerned for Alexa, like the huntress, he also visited her past with the dreams and the very thought of the things he had seen wanted to make him vomit.

Staring at her pale face now sitting with Zoe and Atalanta who is trying to coax her to smile with their jokes, Perseus had no idea how she managed to remain sane after everything she had experienced. No wonder she was cold at times, but she acted most of the time as if nothing happened to her and she still laughed and played with him. Perseus can't help but wonder if it's all a mask that she wore to hide who she really is. It didn't help that he was deeply attracted to her. He wanted to help her but he had no idea how. Talking after all and being the wise one is not one of Perseus' strengths.

"Penny for your thoughts?" a voice said beside her and Perseus jumped as he observed Thalia caught him looking at Alexa.

"Hey Thals," Perseus greeted as he budged up so she could sit beside him. A red blush came to his face as he can't help but gawk at Thalia's new look. She had admitted that she went to Alexa for help with her new looks, and Perseus had to admit it worked. She was very distracting now.

"You know it's very obvious you liked her," said the Daughter of Zeus teasingly making Perseus blush even more.

"It's not like I can do anything," muttered Perseus. "Not to mention that she is far beyond my league,"

"Oh come on Perseus. You have defeated the Minotaur and a god at single combat, surely you could ask a girl out. Not to mention that she kinda liked you too, in a way,"she added with a small giggle.

Perseus wanted to say that talking to her about that would be as hard as taking another round with Ares, but he wisely chose not to say that in front of her and ruin her fun. So Perseus opted to try another way out.

"So how are you so far Thals?"

"Fine I guess," she shrugged. "I never thought I would enjoy bitchy Zoe's attitude but I had. She was very nice actually once you got over her male hating part,"

"Not that I would soon enough," said Perseus making Thalia laugh.

"You're right Perce, if you're lucky, she wouldn't shoot you...much," Perseus only swapped her arm playfully before returning his eyes on Alexa who seemed to smile a little finally at Zoe and Atalanta's words. He can't help but also smile, she looked much better with that smile of hers.

"Hey, I think you should grab your girl before those hunters decide to ask her to join the Hunt," whispered Thalia at his ear.

"Shut up Thals," Perseus mockingly teased, but inside the very thought of it made him sick.

...

...

...

 _"You know that I can help you right?"_

"Shut up!"

 _"Ohhh the helpless goddess, haven't you suffered enough? Let me out and I would crush all your enemies before you,"_

"Leave me alone,"  
 _"What would you do if they raped that little moon goddess and she-elf you loved? So helpless, stuck here while they are violated...,"_

"SHUT UP!"

 _"You've heard the Titan? He would marry her against her will and here you are clinging being stubborn while I could help,"_

"You'll kill everyone!"

 _"Hmm.. depends. Maybe I will, maybe I won't, Though I hate you for imprinting these lovey-dovey feelings at me for the moon goddess,"_

"Just...leave,"

 _"Maybe we can compromise. You let me out and I promise not to destroy everyone...mostly,"_

"Leave,"

 _"Fine! But think about it, you better hurry up though, one of those demigods is touching your girlfriend again,"_

"What?"

 _"He's groping her. Can I get out now?"_

"No! You're tricking me,"

 _"All you had to do is open your eyes,"_

"Shut up!" There was a powerful blow in her face that sent her eyes glazed and ringing.

 _"Awww! Unconscious again? Well maybe next time will do,"_

...

...

...

 **YAH! ANOTHER CHAPPIE IS DONE! IF WE'RE LUCKY, NEXT ONE WOULD REVEAL PERCY'S MALE HOPE YOU LIKE IT READERS, PLEASE REVIEW AND LIKE. HIHIHIHI TRA-LA.**


	41. Land Without Rain

Chapter Forty-One

 _"Families are made through bonds, not blood,"_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _He's tired, so tired of living this long. Around him, the bleakness called Tartarus by the gods of Olympus pressed down on his soul. He can't help but wonder how long he is already here. Time is irrelevant in the pit, the only thing that matters her is to survive long enough to reform your essence completely and be strong enough to make the return journey to the surface._

 _But not for him, never him._

 _He is old very old though his fair face does not show it at all. He is older than most of the denizens of the pit and only Tartarus himself and a very fair few can take the credit of saying that they are at least close to age on him. He was here ever since the first battles of Creation, taking the mantle of the Watcher as he guarded one of the last relics of the Ancient days._

 _But for the first time in his long stay on the pit, he can't help but feel tired and weary as he sat on the chair overlooking the only garden on this dark place. He missed the bright city of Ondolinde, its stones shining in the moonlight as streams made from the frost of the mountains surrounding the city flowed through its paths. He missed the seven gates leading to the city, blue and white banners floating in the wind and the silve and gold armor of the City Guard change its shifts. He wanted to hear the clear sound of trumpets ringing from the Tower of the King as it greeted a new day. He missed the beautiful fair faces of his people rising in the dawn, tending the beautiful plants of many kinds that littered the city. He could already imagine the young children picking the yellow daisy bells that his house garden had before running off shrieking and laughing in glee._

 _Ondolinde, the bright rock of music and water, fairest of the ancient kingdoms of the past. He missed it. It is an irony that he, a dweller of one of the brightest cities on Ea volunteered to stay here on Tartarus to safeguard the hope of the future._

 _Now however he could feel his time ending. His spirit is weakening and he knew that he won't have much time to survive. His essence needed a new vessel and he must find a successor stong enough to keep it under wraps. The identity of his essence isn't exactly the most friendly of types and it would require a very strong willed individual to control it._

 _He was still mulling these thoughts when a harsh crack came from his gates and his unique weapon activated sending a sheer green glow as it activated. He can't help but wonder who is so daunting to brave his house. Most monsters of the Pit avoided his house as much as possible learning the hard way that going within fifty meters of it would result to a very painful death. So whoever this is that is trespassing right now is either brave, foolish or simply naive. Possibly it may also be a combination of all three._

 _Creeping on his own garden, he estimated that the thing trespassing is simply across the leaves and he leaped letting an unearthly roar leave his mouth as he raised his weapon to kill_

 _A girlish shriek stopped him flat on his tracks as he looked at surprise at the scared emerald eyes of a golden-haired dirty girl eating one of his carrots from her hand._

 _He can't help but smirk as he immediately felt the connection he had with the unknown person._

 _"Well what do you know? Fate really has a way of making things occur according to her way,"_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

"One more!" snapped Laetri as she broke off the interlocking knives in front of her, shoving Phoebe off with one push sending the huntress tumbling a bit.

"I still don't see why are we all practicing this?" complained the big girl as she prepared her stance in a ready position. She is still filled with bandages from the infirmary thanks to the shirt prank of the Stoll brothers that is dipped in Centaur's blood that caused her skin to burn.

"We are Hunters, we could all just shoot our enemy thirty paces away my lady," the other Hunters watching th fight nodded in agreement to her words.

"I agree with that," replied Laetri pouncing at Phoebe in a whirlwind of knives forcing her to defend herself from the blond woman's onslaught. "However..." she kicked Phoebe in the knees the moment she let down her guard sending her down on the other knee. "What would you do?..." Laetri's saxe knife easily flicked to the side the side cut of Phoebe's, removing her weapon from her hand. "If your arrows are depleted?..." she merely step to the side at the forward thrust of the hunter, using her opponent's momentum to slide to her side tapping the flat side of Phoebe's skull with the flat part of the smaller throwing knife she had. "Or if your opponent's close enough that you can't use you bow?"

"I-I yield," admitted Phoebe looking down at Laetri's knife pressed to the side of her head.

"Good fight Phoebe. Now I believe you've learned something today?" said Laetri sheathing her knives to her side.

"Yes my lady," replied the Hunter unabashed. This was not the first time that Laetri had bested them.

"And that goes for all of you," Laetri called to the group of Hunters who participated in the fight.

"Yes, my lady," they all answered. Laetri can't help but smile at them. They are good students and are fast learners as far as she could see. They are certainly faster than her on learning when she started her tutelage under Dovah to learn on dual wielding her saxe and throwing knife. Or maybe it's just because her teacher is a very irritable geezer and had zero patience.

"Off with you now girls," waved Laetri off. "Go to the practice rings and challenge those campers that are making fun of you yesterday. Show them why they musn't mess with us girls,"

Sadistic smiles immediately erupted on the Hunters' faces as they nearly trampled one another to the armory to get their hunting knives leaving a chuckling Laetri with Phoebe behind. She can't help but still be impressed how much beating up lovesick males are enjoyable for the hunt.

"You're a bad influence to them you know," commented Phoebe beside her. Laetri merely shrugged.

"Well, I tried,"

Phoebe looked at her sternly though Laetri knew by now that it is not a look of anger. It is just Phoebe's regular facial face being a daughter of Ares. "You're a good teacher Laetri, for a Watcher and a goddess, you are a cool one,"

"Thank you Phoebe" replied Laetri with a smile. "And you are a good warrior and a good sister. Don't let anyone get you down,"

"Don't worry my lady. As long as I have boys to beat and sisters to talk. I'm never down," their conversation was interrupted by sudden male screams that came from the direction of the arena. The two women look at one another before bursting out into fits of laughter.

"You better get down there Phoebe and make sure that they do not maim someone important," nudged Laetri to the direction where the screams are coming.

"Of course my lady," she bowed and dashed off still giggling. Laetri shook her head as she noticed that the hunter is also fiddling with her knives. Apollo cabin would seriously be filled again tonight with maimed campers.

Laetri was glad that she is teaching the hunters. There is a war coming and she was sure that some of the faces she is teaching would be gone soon. Artemis herself had begged her at Maine before she left to teach her maidens how to fight and survive and Laetri had agreed to her hunters are good as Laetri expected them to be of course, experts at the bow and could hit a bullseye sixty meters away without blinking. That is of course to be expected since Artemis is their patron are no slouch at hand to hand but she had to face the facts, any monster above average could kill them easily at close quarters. That is why she had been training them vigorously on their hunting knives ever since they got here at Camp Half-blood. She just hoped it would be enough.

Laetri walked back to the Artemis cabin ignoring the gawking looks of the male campers that is being thrown at her. She is thankful that the whole camp knows that she is a goddess despite undomained due to her wild status (Thank you Romulus) and most of the campers gave her her a wide berth. Still, that doesn't mean that they can't gawk at her. Cassandra Laetri after all was one of the fairest immortals seconded only by Percy. Males of course as she expected drooled over her and the Aphrodite girls are just plain jealous at her. All their make-up and beauty thingies can't compete with the natural beauty of a wild goddess.

Laetri sighed the moment she entered the cabin and saw the stack of letters waiting at her table that Zephyr had delivered to her. Three of them bore the seals of the watch and one had the crest of the Oculatus on it. She had expected these letters of course, the Watch was surely going to be pissed being two miles of any Oculatus and she was sure to be reading three letters of swearing and angry questions before they ask confirmation of their orders. The Oculatus of course would also have the same contents but it would be more formal in a rather insulting but polite way, before they also ask for confirmation.

Laetri promptly ignored the letters on the table. She would read them later tonight before she went to sleep and if she was lucky, she would be snoring before she finished reading the first sentence of complaints. Instead Laetri took a shower wiping the grime and sweat off of her body relishing the cold water that trickled on her skin. The ever present silver pendant of emerald is clinging at her neck and she wondered how long before Alexa would call her. In fact, she hoped that the former Oculatus would not call her for if she ever did, it would only mean the one thing she feared above all.

...

...

...

Triton stepped out of the water like a boss. Hey, he loved being dramatic. Dressed in his glass armor and Trident, he looked like underwater royalty which he practically is. Five screams echoed on the beach and for added effect, he left off a booming laugh that sent the couples lounging on the beach scampering away like rabbits when seeing a wolf. He was sure he was going to get an earful later from his mother when he return, their are at least a couple of Nereids shaking their heads at his pompous appearance.

He immediately shifted his armor to look like a white shirt and blue jacket showing off his straw-clored hair. Simple jeans finished his style and his trusty trident morphed to an umbrella. He could pass as any passerby now on New York, only attracting attention with his handsome looks.

He stepped to the road side and he smirked seeing the faint blue outline left behind by the engagement ring he gave to Zoe. Other than beautiful, it had the power of the sea and he need to follow it to find her. He knew its forbidden for gods to interfere with a quest, especially one with a prophecy looming over it. However he does not care.

The ring he is wearing is vibrating powerfully and he knew only one thing: If Zoe continued wherever she is going right now, she's going to die in the end.

"Not on my watch," swore Triton, gripping his trident tighter as he focused on following the faint trail.

...

...

...

"Hey Alexa,"

"Hey Perseus,"

Perseus glared back hard at the sniggering daughter of Zeus, he was sure that this was her fault setting him up so that he had to talk to Alexa alone. The black-haired girl had been silent ever since they disembarked from Apollo's sun express train. Now they are trudging the desert to what they hoped was the nearest gas station to pick up much needed food. Thalia in a sudden bright very bad idea, took it upon herself somehow to play matchmaker with the son of Poseidon and the Watcher.

"Are you alright?" asked Perseus keeping a curious glance at the right foot of the girl. The swelling is clearly seen where the Sparti had nearly ripped it off at the museum with its bony hands.

"Huh? Yes I am Perseus," said Alexa vacantly trudging on as if he's never there, infuriating the son of Poseidon with her snap answers even more.

Sure he understands the fact that she wanted to be alone. But pushing your friends who could help you away and keeping the pain deep within yourself was idiotic. He had been like that when he was younger, and he knew that it would lead to bitterness. If Percy didn't found him and befriended him, he was sure that he would be joining the Titan's side by now. Thanking the fact that Zoe and Atalanta had went ahead to scout, Perseus steeled his resolve and hoped that he won't be slapped about what he intend to do. Enough is enough on Alexa's attitude.

Taking two bounding steps, Perseus crouched and picked up the girl who immediately yelp in surprise as she found herself immediately carried bridal style by the son of Poseidon. Perseus was thankful for the fact that she was lighter and smaller than him lest he would have dropped her when he tried to pick her up. He was a bit surprised though when she haven't started slapping him yet. He vehemently ignored the barely concealed snorting and laughing Thalia is doing at his back.

"Perseus what are you doing?" asked Alexa in disbelief at him with that brown eyes of hers.

"What do you think?" scoffed Perseus playfully. "I am your friend aren't I? I'm making sure that you don't have to suffer anymore with that swelling foot of yours,"

"You shouldn't have, I could manage very well on my own Perseus," she pouted though he could see the relief in her eyes that she is no longer walking on the broken appendage.

"It's broken isn't it?" asked Perseus noticing that she is getting increasingly comfortable on his arms.

"Just a sprain, nothing I can't handle," waved the former Oculatus off.

"Alexa...,"

"Fine! It is broken I think. I would need a splint soon the moment we rest," she finally admitted with a huff.

"You should have told me sooner Alexa," said Perseus hurt a bit that she haven't informed him. "I could create a splint in a heart beat," she merely remained silent and Perseus could practically read the gears in her head spinning as to the reason why she haven't told him about it.

"You still don't trust males yet, don't you Alexa?" her shoulders sagging was the only confirmation he needed.

"No I don't, but can you blame me Perseus?" she said, her eyes not meeting his.

"No, but I still wish you have told me. I thought you trust me?" said Perseus sadly, hating the fact that she's even doubting him. How can he win her affection if she started hating males? Therefore he was quite surprised when her pale hand touched his cheek.

"Perseus, you are my friend and I do trust you," she said looking at him directly in the eyes. "You had to understand, I am still sensitive about boys and allowing you to touch and hold me this way is already a great action of my trust to you,"

"I-I'm sorry Alexa," said Perseus abashed.

"Don't be, I understand you are merely trying to look out for me and I am grateful. But you are young Perseus, you still had a lot to learn about life unlike me,"

Her words hit Perseus like a sledgehammer. He had completely forgotten that Alexa was older than him. In fact she's old enough to be his great-great-great Grandma. The idea of dating her became even more hopeless more on his mind. Alexa may have noticed his expression for she smiled.

"Don't worry Perseus, I may be old but my mind and body remained young. Don't be bothered imagining that I had wrinkles all over me,"

Yep, she got it wrong at all. He didn't imagine her wrinkly after all.

"So uhmm, Thalia told me you have been talking to Zoe and Atalanta," said Perseus changing the subject,"

"I may have," she grinned. "They are very interesting to talk to despite the Watch and the Hunt being opposing sides for many years already,"

"The Watch?"

"Nothing," Alexa waved off. "It's just a group that I am joining at which Percy is the patron. Nothing important,"

"Really?" asked Perseus in disbelief. He didn't know Percy had her own personal group. "Can I join?"

"Normally yes, and you would need five years of training to be an official member. Not to mention you had to be good at the bow before joining,"

"Oh I see," said Perseus, his hope squashed. His accidents at the bow is legendary at Camp Half-Blood after all.

"Yes," smiled Alexa at him. "Don't worry though Perseus, the camp still needs you and it would be a terrible blow for them if you decide to become an apprentice of the Watch,"

"I guess you're right," admitted Perseus

"Of course, I always am," said Alexa proudly making Perseus roll his eyes at him, it was an old banter of theirs like this. However before he could properly retort, his words are cut off by the screams of Zoe and Atalanta running towards them pell mell.

"Run! It is coming!" yelled Zoe.

"What is coming?" asked Thalia stopping the two from crashing into them. Their answer came in the form of a giant metal man walking towards them. Only one word came into Perseus' head.

"Talos," both he and Alexa said in unison as they stared at the large humanoid bronze figure.

...

...

...

Artemis tried to keep her disgust and anger at check as her supposed "husband" peppered her neck with kisses. Her mind is shutting down already every once in a while as the pain on bearing the sky on her shoulders intensified. Her legs are already bent at a crooked V angle and she was sure the deep cuts on her shoulders from the barren rock are now bleeding again. She wondered how long will she be able to bear the massive weight.

The sky was originally made as a prison for the Titan of Strength to bind him and keep his power in check. Even as an Olympian, Artemis was sure that her strength would not be able to match that of the Titan. Artemis estimated that she had at least two days left before her strength fully failed her and the sky would squash her to grease on the Earth.

"My beautiful wife," sighed Atlas and Artemis closed her eyes as he placed a searing kiss on her lips. "So beautiful, so precious. You truly are the perfect trophy," he commented kissing her nose once more before going away.

Artemis breathed out in relief and started her count to five hundred. Every day the Titan would return and have make out sessions with her, calling her his wife again and again reminding her that she was his and his trophy alone. One of the demigods who was caught groping her once was now a puddle of goo at the ground. Finishing her count, the moon goddess immediately retched, throwing off the taste of the Titan from her mouth. She always made sure he didn't caught her doing this.

"Psst! Percy, are you awake?" hissed Artemis at the crucified goddess who was now clearly covered in ichor. A couple of arrows are embedded at her abdomen after a few dracanae decided to make the goddess their personal practice range.

"Arty? Yes I am," wheezed the wild goddess softly and Artemis felt her heart break seeing the glassy eyes that had been so once vibrant green.

"Don't worry Percy, the others are coming. Just hang on a little more," comforted Artemis alarmed at how frail her voice sounded.

"You really are a bad joker Arty," commented the wild goddess with a barely achieved snigger. "I've been hanging here all day, of course I'll keep hanging until tomorrow,"

"You know what I mean, and don't call me Arty!" snapped Artemis though she was a bit relieved that Percy still had the sense to smile and joke.

"You've never protested before," pointed Percy out wheezing. "Besides, it's cute, just like you,"

"I'm not cute!" protested Artemis though she blushed a bit. "Bunnies are cute, but not me,"

"Bunny Arty," sniggered Percy softly and if Artemis could move from her prison, she would have tackled the wild goddess on her attempts at making nicknames of her.

"Don't call me that!"

"Bunny...,"

"Stop!"

"Lookie!"

"Stop!"

"Arty!"

"You're annoying you know," hissed Artemis making the ichor splattered face smile.

"Hey Arty,"

"Hmm? And don't call me Arty!"

"Whatever, I want to ask you something," said Percy through her glazed eyes.

"Well, I'm not going anywhere if that is what you are frightened about," said Artemis snidely though she was interested at how serious Percy's voice sounded.

"What you said to me when we first met after the Watch captured you," said Percy to her pointedly. "When you said that you love me before I first died. Is it true?"

"I-I don't know Percy," said Artemis truthfully. "I never experienced love personally. I barely remember my mother. I'm pretty sure my father is only using my existence to further his chains at the Olympian Council and you can't really say that Apollo and I are that close,"

"I see,"

"What about you Percy? How did you know that you truly loved me and Laetri?" asked Artemis.

"How would you define love Arty? It's very different on every being and it exposes itself unique on every situation. Did you know the saying that love can conquer the universe Arty?" asked Percy looking at her.

"Yes, I heard that once from one of Aphrodite's daily quotes. I didn't believe it at all,"

"Well I do," admitted Percy. "Love is a powerful emotion Arty, it doesn't base on the morals of black and white. When you are in love Arty, only the person you are in love with mattered. It is faithful, it is kind, when she wronged you, you are more than ready to forgive her always. When you love her, you hold no record of her wrongs but most importantly...," she can't help but notice a bit of green returning at Percy's eyes as her silver met her emerald ones. "You can't bear letting them go,"

Artemis' heart throbbed at what Percy said. Is she right? Is Artemis truly in love with her? The moon goddess recollected her thoughts, she remembered panicking as the demigods took Percy away from her. She was nearly in hysterics as they crucified her fearing that she will die and fade in front of her very own eyes. Does she love Percy? She's not simply afraid that the wild goddess would die. No! She was sure she would go mad with grief if she really does fade and she would willingly follow her to the void.

"Percy?"

"Yes Arty?" wheezed Percy who had blacked out a bit while Artemis contemplated her thoughts.

"I-I love you Percy, I'm sure of it,"

"And I love you too Moonbeam,"

"You too Emerald eyes,"

...

...

...

"It's not the real Talos, it's a defective one!" Zoe called out and apparently the automaton didn't like her comment at all.

The metal giant drew his weapon . The sound of it coming out of its scabbard was horrible like glass scraping against glass that sent the hairs on Perseus' butt standing. The blade was at least a hundred feet long. It looked rusty and dull, but Perseus was sure that it would not matter if you got hit with the thing. It would be much easier being steamrolled by a train instead of being hit by the weapon.

"Someone took something," whispered Alexa at Perseus' arms (He still haven't let go of her) "Perseus piggy back me!" she ordered. "You can't fight if you are holding me like this,"

"Uh-of course," Perseus muttered as he allowed Alexa to scramble to her back, her arms securing herself on his neck. He can't help but blush as he just felt the girl's bosom rubbing roughly on his back.

"Sorry for being useless Perseus," apologized Alexa. "But this battle's on you guys,"

"It's alright," replied Perseus pulling Dawnbreaker and activating Runeshield before running towards Zoe who was shooting arrows at Talos' face, the sticks shattering harmlessly at the automaton's face. The two weapons flared with power at being denied combat for so long.

Perseus skidded over the mud tackling Thalia just in time as she was nearly beheaded by the giant sword. The Daughter of Zeus merely scowled as she got a faceful of the ground before staring daggers at the son of Poseidon.

"You're late," was the accusation that left her mouth.

"Sorry," Perseus smiled at her. "Got help by baggage,"

"Call me baggage one more time Perseus and I swear you won't have eyes in the morning," growled Alexa who is clinging at Perseus' back.

"Sorry my lady," grinned Perseus before looking back at Thalia. "So Thals, whats the plan?"

"Simple Perseus, we charge and then kill it," said Thalia confidently activating Aegis and drawing her spear.

"Just like that?" Alexa asked incredulously.

"Just like that," replied the daughter of Zeus before charging off towards the figure being battered by Atalanta and Zoe with furious war cry.

"I guess we charge then right?" asked Perseus to the girl clinging at her back. Alexa merely shrugged.

"You're the driver, I'm just a passenger. Make the call Perseus,"

"Very well," Perseus smiled grimly letting his emotions fuel the light of Dawnbreaker. "Hold on Alexa,"

Perseus dashed quickly on the ground feeling air, ducking a few of Talos' cables and hewed with all his might at the pinky of the automaton. There was a resounding clang and Talos roared with agony as Dawnbreaker carved a generous dash at his feet.

"Yeah! You go Perseus!" yelled Thalia as she leveled her spear at the giant sending bolts of electricity at its backside. The giant stumbled once before collapsing one one knee. It was hard to tell if it could feel anything. There weren't many emotions to be read on a helmeted face after all, but Perseus got the sense that it was about as ticked off as a twenty-story-tall-metal-warrior could be.

"The chest, hit it in the chest!" yelled Zoe. "There is a crack on its chest that led to the core. Hit it!" she shouted sending hails of arrows at the automaton.

"I'm out!" called Atalanta. "Thalia cover me, it's my fault that the automaton awoke. I shouldn't have taken that fancy bow. And Perseus...," the son of Poseidon was surprised as the hunter addressed him directly and in name. She and Zoe usually called him boy all the time.

"Yes?" said Perseus uneasily.

"Tell your patron I love her. Always have and always will,"

"Wait!" Zoe yelled as the other hunter suddenly dashed without warning, her knives present on her hand. "Atalanta don't be stupid!"

"Cover me!" Atalanta called out as Talos' right hand came to intercept her. That snapped Perseus and Thalia awake from being stunned by her words. Lightning immediately cracked and Thalia leveled her spear sending a bolt that made the automaton temporarily paralyzed as it hit its arm.

However the left arm is still active and is moving to intercept her, Perseus was sure that he wouldn't be in time to intercept the thing and stop it from squashing her, so he did the only thing he could. Dawnbreaker swung like a boomerang in the air and Talos made an unearthly roar as its fingers are severed sending gallons of oil falling from the internal gyros of its hands that is exposed. He raised his chest from pain and that is all Atalanta needed.

With a loud scream, the former hero jumped forward plunging her knife to the hilt deep into the core cutting off steel and bronze until it reached its power system. What followed was a few seconds of sizzling sound before exploding in a cascade of iron and bronze.

Zoe who was frozen at the spot fell to her knees and wept while Perseus stood there stunned as he watched the hunter cry. Thalia yelled in rage and impaled her spear halfway into the ground again and again.

"We can search for her," Perseus said confused at how his quest members are acting as if Atalanta just died. "We'll find her,"

"No we won't Perseus," Alexa mumbled miserably at Perseus' back, her hold strengthening a little as she clutched him. Judging from her sniffing, Perseus was sure she was crying.

"What are you talking about Alexa?" Perseus demanded softly setting her down on the ground slowly to not damage her ankle more.

She merely looked at him with big watery and puffy eyes. "The prophecy Perseus. _One shall be lost in the land without rain,"_

Perseus was stunned. He had momentarily forgotten to ask what the prophecy said about the quest. Here they are in the middle of nowhere and Alexa, the former hero is dead.

"Alexa, the prophecy of this quest. Tell me everything,"

...

...

...

 **HELLO READERS! SORRY I HAVEN'T POSTED FOR A LONG2X TIME. EXAMS ARE UP AND I HAVE TO STUDY. HIHIHIHI SOO ANOTHER CHAPPIE IS DONE. NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE US FINALLY MEETING PERCY'S MALE ASPECT. OH HE'S NOT WHAT YOU EXPECTED AND PROTOSS FANS, YOU'RE GOING TO LIKE IT. ANYWAY BEFORE I PROCEED, I WANT TO DO ONE MORE POLL. WHO WANTED TRITON AND ZOE TO SURVIVE. IF I REACHED THE VOTE OF AT LEAST TEN, I WON'T KILL THEM. ANYWAY PLEASE REVIEW READERS. CASSANDRA LAETRI OUT! HIHIHI**

 **PS: I HATE VEGETABLES.**


	42. Wild god

Chapter Forty-Two

 _"Control over emotions can teach a person control ones self,"_

...

...

...

 _"I'm surprised that you have been able to hold on this long,"_ the voice mockingly said making Percy grit her teeth as its disturbance in her soul added to the pain.

"Shut up! What do you want?" hissed Percy mentally, her thoughts nearly incoherent as her body released more power to keep her from dying

 _"Nothing much,"_ yawned the voice and Percy had a mental imagination of the annoyance checking his fingernails while slouched on a sofa. _"I'm just here to persuade you to let me out, I am you after all, remember? And by the way, why are you shielding your mind from me?"_

"That's none of your damn business!" snapped Percy mentally wincing at the sudden pain that came from the miniscule move from the nails embedded in her palms and calves.

 _"Awww! Does it hurt?"_ cooed the voice. _"You know all this suffering will end if only you let me out. You know I have the power to destroy your wardens and punish those who wronged you. I promise I will stop at that,"_

"Y-you'll never stop at that," panted Percy from the strain caused by pain. "You said it yourself, I am you, and I know you'll never simply stop at that,"

 _"Maybe I'll add just a little more corpses to the tally,"_ admitted the voice. _"But as you said it, I am you. I won't kill any innocents, besides the human population could seriously do a little population control,"_ if it had a face, Percy was sure it was smiling.

"It is not our place to judge. We are simply the Watchers and you cannot kill a person simply because he deserved it. There is a reason there are judges in the realm of the Underworld," reasoned Percy.

 _"So you are saying we simply leave them be while they wrecked havoc on the innocents?"_ it argued.

"Yes, No! When did you get so damned philosophical?" asked Percy exasperatedly annoyed by its questions.

 _"I don't know. Maybe ever since you've fallen for the same goddess as I did. And for the record, I liked her first,"_

"Don't care, she'll probably beat you if you kissed her," said Percy smugly.

 _"That's hypothetical. I am you remember? Despite our little differences, I believe her feelings for you will retain even if she got to know me. Besides, I think it's high time we celebrated our differences with a little smooching,"_

"Like you even know how to smooch properly," grumbled Percy

 _"Of course I know how to snog a girl. And don't try grumbling in your head, I can still hear you clean as day. And for your information miss beautiful, I kissed Laetri first remember? Gods that was hot,"_

"Yes, but you're not exactly first. Remember that she initiated the kiss first and not you. You just went along for the ride," said Percy smugly.

 _"But at least I returned it. For my defense, I was a teenager that time and I don't have this cool form yet. Next time I meet her, it would be awesome and Artemis would fall head over heels too,"_

"Your ego has no limits," Percy shook her head mentally.

 _"Of course, that's why its called confidence. You're not exactly a good model on the romance department. Remember you freaking out when Artemis snogged you senseless for the first time?"_

"Hey! It's not my fault!" protested Percy. "Let me see how would you react if a lust induced goddess claimed your lips nearly eating your tonsils out and hands pulling your skirt and underwear away from you,"

 _"You had no idea how hot it sounded of you saying that. Gods, what I would give to see you and Artemis making out. I might include Laetri and make it a threesome,"_

"Your mind is crazy, you know that," said Percy grimacing at its descriptions.

 _"What can I say? All great minds are crazy in one way or another. Besides you can't argue that what I am saying is hot. I know you know that you enjoyed how skilled Artemis' hands can be when she wants them,"_

"That's private!" hissed Percy mentally. "I'm not discussing my sex life with you,"

 _"You don't need to, I could put on earplugs and still hear your thoughts when you got busy with either Laetri or Artemis,"_

"I can't believe I'm having this conversation with you," mumbled Percy.

 _"Believe it girl! I am you, well a little realistic more than you but hey, they're my love interests as well you know. I can't wait to have my turn,"_

"I'm not commenting on that,"

 _"And I wish I could see you, gods how I love to kiss that lips of yours,"_

"You're gross!"

 _"Yeah maybe I am, and by the way you better ready yourself,"_

"For what?"

 _"Uhmmm I better not say,"_

"Tell me right now?"

 _"Nuh-uh, no can do darling. You'll panick if I do,"_

"Please... tell me," begged Percy.

 _"You'll know it soon enough anyway and...here it comes,"_

"What are you-," Percy froze in alarm and no small amount of fear as she felt a hand trace her legs going past and inside her skirt.

 _"See? I told you so,"_ it proclaimed smugly as Percy began screaming.

...

...

...

"What the heck is going on?" Triton asked himself loudly as he stared at the zipping figure on the water.

"Excuse me sir?" asked the driver of the taxi who was surprised at the incognito sea god's outburst.

"Nothing, I'm just talking to myself," waved Triton off as he focused his attention at the pier waters. He was sure he had just seen and felt the daughter of Zeus at his father's domain. It was just an eye glimpse, and if not for the fact that Triton did not believe on simply imagining things, he would bet his life that he noticed the dark-haired girl clinging for her life atop a cow looking creature at the waters.

"This must be my bastard brother's work again," scowled Triton mentally. He had half a mind to call for the cabbie to stop and summon the nearest Nereid of the pier to drown the daughter of Zeus for her audacity if he didn't felt his father's blessing on her. The very fact that his father blessed the sky's spawn due to a request by his bastard brother made Triton even more grumpier.

"Uhmmm sir, are you sure that you had the money to pay for this trip?" asked the cabbie's driver nervously, looking at the meter which is now labeled three thousand dollars. "I'm not driving your for free mister, no offense but I have a family to feed to,"

"Yes, yes I had the money, so keep on driving," waved the grumpy Triton annoyed by his insistence.

"I'm sorry sir, but I need proof that you really had the money," insisted the driver. Triton gritted his teeth by the mortal's insistence and he grabbed the plastic credit card that he kept when dealing with the modern mortal world.

"You do have a scanner for this right?" asked Triton doing his best to be civil.

"Yes sir,"

"Very well, then scan this and for Hades' butt's sake don't damage it!"

Triton crossed his arms at the back seat as the driver swiped the card on a machine type thing at the front. His bad mood is already slowly lifting when he saw the infinity number chime at the driver's meter. He grinned as the man return the card back to him with an awed expression.

"I-I think it is valid, your highness,"

"Good, now if you're finished wasting my time, can we please go now?" said Triton.

Surprised to say, the speedometer of the cab never went below a hundred the entire time for the duration of Triton's travel.

...

...

...

Perseus can't believe his luck, why did the fates hate him so much anyways. It's not like he did anything to upset them right? He wondered if the reason they hated him so much was the red apple he stole from one of the fruit stands that an elder lady disguised as the Fates was selling at one christmas near his boarding school.

"I got you now demigods," laughed Dr. Thorn throwing off his coat, transforming into his original form of the manticore cornering Perseus, Alexa and Zoe while four of the enemy demigods got his back. The manticore's claws extended and the ever present spiky tail bristled with poisonous barbs.

Perseus drew Dawnbreaker and Runeshield revealed itself in its glory. Zoe at his side same with Alexa readied their arrows and Perseus was confused seeing a tear running down the Watcher's eye. Suddenly it occured to him, one of their stories on the way that something like this had happened to her before. She'd been cornered and brutally raped by a Reaper as she got left behind to save Artemis and her hunters by buying them some time. But this time she couldn't save everyone.

Perseus was mad, very mad that he was surprised his ears is not fuming. The fact that one of the demigods is eyeing Alexa like a piece of meat made Perseus' blood boil even more. Dawnbreaker shone like the sun suddenly blinding the manticore and the demigods as they are caught by the sudden solar flare.

His body moved like a machine and Perseus felt like he was simply an observer. He barely felt using his arm raising Runeshield as he blocked an overhead axe smash nor does he felt rolling and cutting off one of the manticore's legs and smacking the beast with the pommel of the glowing sword. It felt foggy, Dawnbreaker slicing and dicing limbs and spikes as he danced a whirlwind of death. Runeshield flared as brightly as Dawnbreaker, encasing the son of Poseidon in his own personal globe of light. He could feel everything, the stinky smell of the manticore, the darkened aura of the enemy demigods and the unique aspects of his companions as they fought beside her. It is easy, simply too easy as he countered the enemy's moves as he guessed their actions based on their essence flow. He easily sidestepped the last demigod's forward thrust with a spear, smashing the offending weapon aside and promptly beheading him without remorse before returning back to his senses.

What he saw actually sickened him. Bits and bits of bodies lying everywhere and craters where Runeshield have flared. Golden dust are scattered everywhere, evidence of the manticore being cut piece by piece until it died. Alexa and Zoe is looking at him in no small amount of awe and if he wasn't mistaken, fear.

Perseus gulped and looked at his sword. As usual, Dawnbreaker is good as new and the red veins that adorned it still glowed with intensity though it is slowly dulling as his emotions dulled alos. He can't help but be awed by his weapon. It was truly a powerful one and he wondered how much Percy trusted him with this kind of power. At the wrong hands, Dawnbreaker could cause havoc. Perseus slowly sheathed the blade on his waist, seeing it form to its cover as a mere long stick. Runeshield returned as a watch on his wrist.

"So where are we going now?" asked Perseus in his normal voice despite his throbbing emotions by the weapon imbued on him.

"Z-Zoe knows where to go," answered Alexa regaining school of her expressions as she looked pointedly at the huntress who regained her cold look.

"Zoe?"

Her face had an ashen look despite her mourning cold demeanor that she wore ever since Atalanta died. She glared at him as if addressing her was the worst mistake of his life. She pointed across the bay they were in past the many buildings and hubs. In the distance, a single mountain rose up above the cloud layer.

"The garden of my sisters," she said neutrally. "I must go home,"

...

...

...

Artemis awoke groggily seeing the sunset through the opening of the knew she doesn't have enough time. At best by midnight tonight, her strength will fail and the accursed sky would squash her flat to a goo when it will meet the Earth. She laughed inwardly at the irony of it. Tonight also would be the Olympian winter solstice council and it would start with them alarmed when the moon goddess' throne will vanish and the explosion when the sky would meet the earth will start the debut of Mount Orthrys as everything within sixty miles of it will be reduced to ash.

She was somehow woken from her stupor as she felt the Titan of Strength appear from the foot of the stairs with his bodyguards. She wasn't surprised seeing him in his armor. Tonight would be the night the quest members assigned to save her would arrive and the Titan was taking no chances by being lax. There was a good reason that Atlas was the general of Kronos' army. He uses his mind and takes no chances of being outplayed.

"Still holding on Artemis?" asked the Titan mockingly approaching her with a smirk observing her trembling arms and legs. "Don't worry my wife, we'll get you out of there tonight when we officially wed,"

"You must be dreaming if you think I am willing to marry you," grunted Artemis cringing as Atlas stroked her face.

"Oh you will my beautiful goddess and you will say your vows willingly," replied Atlas popping a cube of Ambrosia at his mouth, chewing it for a few seconds before kissing the moon goddess heatedly coaxing her lips to open.

Artemis knew this technique by now. She withdrew deep within herself as much as possible as she opened her lips and let the titan slip the slightly digested Ambrosia into her mouth. She tried not to gag at the Titan's taste as he forced her to swallow and swallow she did. Last time she defied him, he nearly undressed her in front of his guards.

"There, now that's not so hard doesn't it?" asked Atlas pulling back from the kiss looking at the teary face of the goddess who was coughing the taste out.

"You-You will not succeed Titan," hissed Artemis in defiance. "The moment I will be free of this, you will pay dearly,"

"Oooh I tremble with anticipation," Atlas mimicked a girl in fear making his guards laugh. "But I'm not here about that. I'm here to extract an oath from you Artemis,"

"You already knew my answer to whatever it is, is no," replied Artemis in a forced smirk.

"Maybe," shrugged Atlas. "But I want you to make it anyway. I want you to swear on the River Styx that you will be my bride tonight,"

"What?! You can't be serious?" said Artemis incredulously. "Not a chance in Hades that I would willingly swear on marrying you...boy!" spat Artemis.

"I've got a feeling you would say that," said Atlas in tone that he effectively expected her answer. "That's why I think that some convincing on your part wouldn't hurt. Jacob would you do the honors?" he turned to one of his demigod guards who saluted.

"It would be my pleasure my lord," replied the armored demigod.

"What are you doing?" asked Artemis in worry at Atlas.

"Just some rewarding for his services," said the Titan. "We did promise them a reward if they are loyal to us,"

"What reward?" asked Artemis before her eyes widened and she immediately began shaking in rage. The demigod had detached from his friends and have approached the prone form of Percy unsconcious and half dead still crucified at her cross.

"Don't you dare touch her!" shouted Artemis threateningly. "Don't you lay your filthy fingers on her,"

"Oh he won't Artemis," said Atlas victoriously. "He won't if you swear on the River Styx that you'll be my bride tonight.

"I-I," Artemis trembled violently as tears pooled from her eyes. This is one big nightmare. She couldn't do it, she couldn't swore herself on him. If she did, there would be no getting out. Sure she could break his promise but Styx have a way on making payback a hell lot worse if she did. But if she wouldn't, they would defile Percy. Percy who is so innocent and beautiful, so caring unlike her. But there's no guarantee that they won't touch her even if she did swore. Artemis was at a loss what to do.

"Very well, Jacob you may proceed," Atlas' voice snapped Artemis' thoughts and she watched horrified as the demigod's hands went inside the goddess' skirts and violently ripped her underwear off. Artemis wondered how in the world Percy could still be so unsconcious despite the threat to her chastity. Somehow when the demigods hands' started tracing the ichor splattered legs did the wild goddess finally awoke and immediately started to scream. The last straw for Artemis was her noticing the demigod unzipping his pants.

"Fine! Fine! I swear on the River Styx to marry Atlas tonight!" cried Artemis unable to bear the fact that Percy was about to be defiled. Immediately thunder boomed outside confirming her promise. "Just leave and don't touch her,"

"Of course, Jacob stop that," ordered Atlas making the demigod scowl just in time as the wild goddess fell to a stupor. "Now that doesn't hard, was it Artemis?" asked Atlas.

Artemis didn't answer crying softly and she barely registered Atlas kissing her heatedly one more time before leaving with his entourage. She knew she just sealed her fate and she vaguely wondered how long the night tonight will be for her, Percy and her rescuers.

...

...

...

"Silence you fool? Do you want to look Ladon?" asked Zoe making Perseus shut up. Alexa sniggered seeing her "friend" being chastised by the hunter. He still is innocent despite her strength and power. However, an ugly foreign feeling wormed into her gut for a moment seeing Zoe's hand lingering on Perseus' arms. Shaking her head, she focused instead on their path. They are obviously very close to the garden of Hesperides.

"You mean we're here?" Perseus asked unintelligently.

"Very close," she muttered. "Follow me,"

Sheets of misleading fog that compromised the garden's first defense. Zoe stepped into one of them and when the fog passed she was no longer there. Perseus looked at Alexa incredulously seeing that she is not surprised or bugged at all.

"Concentrate on Zoe," Alexa advised. "Do not step on anywhere else or else you'll get lost and have an uhhh...misleading death,"

"Death?" Perseus repeated.

"Yes, death, now follow me," said Alexa rolling her eyes as she followed the daughter of Atlas.

"Hey Lex," said Perseus after a few moments of silence.

"Yes? And don't call me Lex!"

"Okay, uhmmm uhh...about the pier, you guys are not afraid of me right?" asked Perseus nervously.

"This hardly seems the place to be discussing stuff like that," muttered Alexa.

"I know, I just want to know," insisted Perseus making Alexa look at him to notice the worried look in his eyes.

"Yes Perseus, maybe I was a bit scared about your "brutality" but you saved us and that's what matters,"

"You mean you're not scared of me?" asked Perseus a little too excitedly.

"No, but keep the killing to a clean one next time," said Alexa. "You nearly made me puke my lunch inside out there,"

Alexa knew about Ladon, but this is the first time she actually saw him. The serpent's body was as thick as a booster rocket, its scales glinting. He had more heads than the rumors said and it looked like an octopus. He appeared to be asleep. The heads lay curled in a mound on the grass, all eyes closed. She heard Perseus froze and whimper beside her. For a guy who easily chopped the manticore, he sounded positively girly at this time.

Alexa gripped her bow tighter seeing the shadow of four figures shimmering into existence, four young women who looked very much like Zoe appeared. She felt Zoe clutch her hand giving her a warning glance not to shoot the girls which Alexa is positively thinking already. They all wore Greek garments and they are as beautiful as Zoe, the Hesperides. They looked like their outcast sister, beautiful and very dangerous. Alexa cast a warning glance at Perseus making sure he won't fall to their charm before throwing her attention back to the caretakers.

"Sisters," Zoe greeted.

"We do not see any sister," answered one of them. "We see a half-blood, an anomaly and a hunter. All of whom shall soon die,"

"You've got it wrong," said Perseus beside me stepping forward confidently. "Nobody's going to die,"

Alexa tightened her grip on Zoe's hand as the girls studied him. They had eyes like volcanoes.

"Perseus Jackson," one of them said.

"Yesss," slithered another. "I do not know why you should say you are a threat,"

"Maybe this will convince you," Perseus said pulling Dawnbreaker out. The godly weapon veins flaring brightly making everyone cringe, even Ladon who woke up from his stupor.

"Ladon is awake! You will die now son of Poseidon! Go back!" the girl said.

"Not without Percy," growled Alexa standing beside Perseus bow drawn.

"And Artemis," Zoe added. "We must approach the mountain,"

"No can do sister," hissed the Hesperide. "Ladon! Attack!"

Two thousand years of training from Zoe saved them all. The hunter tackled them sending the two on the floor as a mass of heads nearly tore them to pinata. Alexa rolled knocking an arrow immediately and released. Screams of pain from the head hit by the massive bow came to sound as the others focused on her.

"Here monster!" shouted Perseus behind and a sudden bashing sound indicated that Runeshield just awoke from his arm and is bashing dragon heads left and right. The dragon confused by the double-trouble achieved another arrow on its head, courtesy of Alexa.

"No! Zoe panted as she dodged one set of slashing fangs and tumbled under another, weaving through the dragon's heads as she ran to the entrance of the mountain gagging from the monster's horrible breath.

"Follow me," she yelled.

Her moment of laxness made the dragon snap at her side and Zoe cried out as her waist was bitten halfway through and she was lifted in the air being pulled through jaws of death. Perseus roared as he charged, Runeshield blazing as he plowed like a battering ram through the sea of heads and Alexa drew another arrow pulling the bow to its maximum draw weight and snapped the shaft to the head biting the girl. Eighty kilos of draw weight sent the arrow straight to its brain like butter and Zoe fell from the air, landing gracefully to her feet like a cat.

The death of one head somehow sent the dragon to an indecision and Alexa took the opportunity to run past the swirling mass of heads same as Perseus. Zoe led the way and the two followed.

Alexa was thankful the dragon didn't choose to follow, she isn't sure they would survive another round with it. It simply hissed and stomped the ground but she guessed it wasn't willing to guard the tree that held the apples of immortality alone. Hera must have trained the beast to put the apples first priority before any sort of vengeance it wanted.

Alexa run with the others as the Hesperides resumed their song behind. She didn't miss Zoe clutching her wound as she ran with them.

...

...

...

"Nooo! My lady!" cried Zoe throwing herself straight at Artemis horrified at the moon goddess' situation. She was for a moment fearful they had laid hands on Artemis. The moon goddess was sweating all over and she is wearing a revealing gown that Zoe was sure she wouldn't be caught dead on.

"Zoe, you shouldn't have come," said Artemis grunting at the weight. Zoe could hear Alexa and Perseus ran at Percy's limp figure, prying the nails off of the crucified goddess who simply lay limp at her friend's arms.

"My lady, the sky, give it to me," said Zoe standing beside Artemis trying to help her with the weight.

"No! You must go!" hissed Artemis. "It's a trap,"

"I guess that's a little late now goddess," a voice said and Zoe's eyes sharpened seeing her father approach.

"Father!" spat Zoe pulling her knife limping protectively beside Artemis ignoring the poison coursing through her veins from the wound Ladon inflicted on her. She saw Alexa and Perseus hovering protectively over Percy also weapons drawn.

"Daughter," greeted Atlas. "Have you missed our bed?" he smirked. "You have always been a good bed warmer for me Zoe. Surrender and I would allow you to be by my side again,"

"No! You're the worst father a girl could have," hissed Zoe. "Let Lady Artemis go!"

"Well feel free to take the sky for her then," said Atlas simply.

"Very well, I-,"

"No! Don't do it Zoe! That's an order," screamed Artemis despite her pain.

"Oh well, I guess this is the part where I kill you then is it?" sighed Atals pulling his spear out. "Let's get this over with. So who would be my opponent from all of you,"

"That would be-," Perseus started but was cut off by a smooth melodic voice.

"Me,"finished a tall figure clad in a white gown, dirty blonde hair flowing through her back and brown eyes shining as she held a slender sword in her hand. Looking at her Zoe felt hope despite her pain and she can't help but gasp.

"Lady Laetri?"

...

...

...

Talk about ruining the moment, Perseus glanced at the tall woman standing beside them. He was surprised at her entrance. One moment there was no one and the next moment Alexa was holding a pendant chanting to it in whispers then before Perseus could comprehend her words, the tall goddess appeared without warning.

"Ahhh Laetri of the dancing blade. I know you, your reputation among monsters is legendary. Shall we put that to the test? Your sword against my spear,"

"Gladly," replied the goddess and in a blink of an eye the two immortals clashed in a whirlwind of blades. Perseus and Alexa was not given reprieve. A group of monsters ranging from dracanae to hellhounds and cyclops entered the fray and Perseus estimated it was army size. Atlas had prepared a trap of jaws of steel.

"We can't win against this," said Perseus looking around at the hungry mouths aimed at them. At the corner of his vision, he saw Zoe aiding Laetri who is being pushed back by the Titan's larger bulk. "We need the help of a goddess,"

 _"The Titan's curse must one withstand,"_ said Alexa in realization. "Guard Percy with your life Perseus, I will take the sky from Artemis,"

"No! I will do it," said Perseus stopping her. "Take Dawnbreaker, you're a better fighter than I am,"

"Perseus,"

"Don't argue," snapped Perseus jumping off a couple of hellhounds and landing on the crevice beside the trapped goddess. "Lady Artemis don't argue with me," said Perseus as the goddess opened her mouth. "The others need you. Give me the sky,"

Every muscled in Perseus' body screamed in agony as Artemis flashed out knives drawing. His bones felt as if they were melting and a wordless scream came from his open mouth. He felt himself sinking and sinking, the sky's weight crushing him

Alexa.

The name gave Perseus strength. He isn't going to lie down and die, he still need to tell her that he liked her. Gritting his teeth, he remembered Percy's lecture of nothing is impossible if he only believed. With new resolve, Perseus focused on the battle in front of him. Atlas was laughing insanely as he jabbed his javelin forcing Laetri more to the defensive as she tried to dodge him sword flashing. Zoe shot arrows at her father ineffectively except for the occasional arrow that chinked his armor. He just roared in anger as they affected him like bee stings. He just got madder and kept fighting.

Artemis was a blur of silver with her hunting knives as she wove alone through the throng of monsters supported by Alexa wielding Dawnbreaker and her saxe knew dual wielding. Golden dust flew everywhere in rates uncounted. She had unbelievable grace as she spun around like a knife sending monster after monster toppling like dominoes. Alexa behind wielded Dawnbreaker much better than the brutal way that Perseus can ever do sending monsters yelping as they fell like dominoes.

But it was not enough. Perseus could clearly see that the moon goddess was tiring much more swiftly, testament to her captivity under the sky, as powerful as she is, she is tiring too quickly to defeat the monsters. If only Laetri and Zoe could defeat Atlas first then the monster army would break off.

"You fight well for a girl," Atlas laughed as she parried a blow from Laetri. "But you are no match for me,"

Perseus watched the minor wild goddess merely gritted her teeth as sweat pour from her temple and landed on her eye making her temporarily blinded. Atlas saw it too and charged making a feint. She dodged and he kicked her hard enough that Perseus winced as she was sent flying hearing a couple of ribs break as she slammed at the floor beside Percy ichor pooling from her nose. Atlas' spear followed flying to impale her.

"No!" Zoe screamed shooting her father in the face that blinded the Titan and jumped in the space between Laetri and the incoming spear. There was a sickening crunch and Zoe grunted as she was skewered the spear went through her back pinning her to the wall, crimson blood flowing from her mouth as she hang limply.

"ZOE!"Artemis yelled seeing her lieutenant killed. Immediately, the horde dog piled the inattentive goddess burying her in a mass of fur, scales and hide. Perseus felt hopelessness course through him. Laetri was knocked out, Zoe is dead, Artemis was buried and Alexa was facing off an army armed with a sword and a knife. Perseus could already see his future carrying the sky for eternity, assuming he survived the night.

...

...

...

 _ **"Alone...,"**_

"They're dying,"

 _ **"It is said that those of our kind suffer, separated from the glory of the Light,"**_

"I must help them,"

 _ **"But none of us are ever truly alone,"**_

"I can't move,"

 _ **"For our warrior hearts are bound by honor,"**_

"Move!"

 _ **"Tradition,"**_

"It's too painful,"

 _ **"Battles waged for the good of the many!"**_

"I...,"

 _ **"The brave few who from generation to generation earned the mantle of...,"**_

"...release...,"

 _ **"Wild god!"**_

"...you,"

...

...

...

If hope is an explosion then it certainly is how Laetri expected it to be. Percy's body rippled and she could feel "him" separating from her as she whispered the phrase she had swore never to say. She felt tears fall as fear gripped her heart as the shockwave cleared slowly revealing a figure crouched in front of the stunned audience of both allies and enemies.

He is tall and slender like a woman but lack the curves that girls had, Sharpened ears like an elf came into notice same as the angled, sharpened expressionless face. His long hair is sleek and dark as the void as it trailed to his back complementing the black robe he is wearing. White pale hands with smooth fingers protruded from the cloak clenched as if making sure this is not a dream moved.

Poisonous green eyes opened and Percy's male aspect, the son of the sea was released with the power of ancients at his back.

...

...

...

 **"YEAHAAAAhahahaaaha! THERE! HOPE YA LIKE IT! I MADE IT AS CLIMATIC AS POSSIBLE. DUNDUNDUNDUND! YOU READERS LIKE IT? HAHAHA PROTOSS FANS I KNOW YOU LIKE IT, YOU COULD PROBABLY GUESS HIS WEAPONS. IM SORRY I CANNOT POST A PIC OF PERCY'S MALE ASPECT, MY LAPTOPS BUSTED. YEAH AND ZOE'S DEAD, AHAHAHA ANYWAY PLEASE REVIEW READERS.**

 **PS: TRITON'S REACTION WILL BE HILARIOUS.**

 **PPS: WHO DO YOU WANT FOR PERCY TO KISS FIRST? LAETRI OR ARTEMIS?**

 **PPPS: SUGGESTIONS ON HOW TO KEEP ZOE FROM DYING FOR THE DIE HARD TRITON X ZOE FANS.**

 **PPPPS: THE KEYSTONE WOULD LEAD YOU TO THE XEL NAGA! AHHAHAHAHAA**


	43. A Prophecy Fulfilled

Chapter Forty-Three

 _"The will to live is stronger than anything else,"_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

They say unexpected visitors are the worst visitors. For the moon goddess thrown by the shockwave with the others, she was not sure if she wanted to castrate or hug the new arrival. Her first reaction of course was simple plain disgust in seeing a male. However after noticing the beautiful fair face opening with the emerald eyes of her lover, she can't stop the somersaults her heart is feeling at the very unwanted attraction for the male.

Artemis watched the tall slender figure stand up smoothing down his robes and wiping the dust that is caused by his "entrance". He saw him look around as if checking the place out before landing on the terrified face of Laetri hovered over the prone form of Percy protectively. A sweet but sickly smile came into his face and before anyone could blink, Artemis felt her jaw drop seeing Laetri pressed to a wall her lips captured in a heated kiss of the new arrival. Judging from the pounding the wild goddess is doing, it was clear that she obviously didn't like it one bit.

"You have no idea how long I've waited to do that," he smirked letting the stunned goddess fall to the floor as if kissing her was an every day occurence. Leaving Laetri quite red-faced and dazed as she crawled back to Percy's side while the male it seems for the first time have finally noticed them all standing stock still.

"Nice place you've got here. Is this your home?" he asked looking at Artemis making the moon goddess gurgle in anger at the disrespectful question the _boy!_ is asking her. Artemis was a few seconds on snapping back and yelling at his disrespected when someone however beat her to it.

"Who are you?! What are you doing here?!" snarled Atlas regaining his wits after nearly being thrown off from a crevice by the sudden explosion.

"Ah yes, I'm technically her," he pointed at the smoking Percy who is still unsconcious and is being bandaged by a teary-eyed Laetri whispering soothing words at the prone figure. "Or more technically a more powerful and sadistic part of her. Well I might be her alter aspect if you know what I mean,"

"Might be?" Alexa asked incredulously who seems to have been forgotten by everyone as she rose from a dark corner after also being thrown off by their new visitor's blast.

"Yes, I'm technically her but at also the same time not her but in an all around way same as her. It might be a little confusing for your pesky little mortal brain to comprehend,"

Artemis if possible and if not for the fact that they are in a tense situation right now might have laughed as the black-haired watcher bristled at the insult at his words. She had spent more than enough time with Alexa already to know that the girl was prideful both of her station and as her role despite her self-worth issues.

"Then who are you?" asked Atlas leveling his spear at the male "Percy". "Are you with us or are you friends with those pathetic excuse as gods?"

"Finally, a question that has some merit on it. Now I understand why you are the General of this army of nitwits, at least you have some brains and balls for leveling that spear unto me, though I can't promise of course that will hurt me in any way,"

"You dare insult me?! I am Atlas general of the Titans second only to Kronos itself, the bane of the gods and...,"

"Blablablablabla...this is me and this is that and I did this and I did that. Your title' too long grand pops" cut off "Percy" playfully making if even possible Atlas' head to swell even more in anger.

"I will kill you for insulting me little god! With a snap of my fingers I can make you fade,"

"Then snap it,"

"What?"

"I said snap your fingers," said "Percy" yawning as if bored and Atlas was a noisy gnat that he kept on swatting. "There! You've finally snapped it and I'm still here. Apparently you're wrong for I have not faded and you are not as powerful as you proclaim yourself to be,"

That was the final straw for Atlas, insulted, beefed up and riled. The Titan of strength charged with a roar at the standing weaponless figure. Artemis tried to dash towards their direction with every intention to help the stupid male that riled the Titan. She may have confused feelings for him but she was not going to allow Percy's aspect to die simply because of his stupidity. However, the monsters second guessing her moves put up a wall of bodies between her and the two immortals about to clash to prevent her from interfering. Dust flew everywhere as Artemis twirled, slashed and stabbed making a beeline at them. Beside her she could hear Alexa protecting her flank as she also fought with Dawnbreaker sending a couple of monsters screaming as they are burned.

But it was not enough, Artemis watched horrified knowing that she can't reach them in time as Atlas run like a bull towards "Percy", spear leveled in a ready overhead stroke that would cut the stupid male aspect to two clean halves. He is towering over "Percy's" six one since Atlas is seven feet as he grinned in victory seeing his prey unmoving and looking bored.

"Enjoy Tartarus stupid god!" laughed Atlas as he brought the spear down and Artemis closed her eyes unwilling to look when there was a meaty smack and a loud thud that followed. Silence followed from everyone and Artemis did not open her eyes fearing seeing two pieces of body in the floor. However Alexa's hands poked her hard in the ribs. Artemis promptly ignored her until another poke finally made her glare at the former Oculatus. She was surprised seeing the girl with an awed expression as if she doesn't believe what she saw. Artemis looked at the scene in front of her and her jaw dropped.

There in front of her was "Percy" dusting his palms as if he just finished eating and the Titan of Strength unsconcious in front of him but completely still alive his golden spear lying uselessly at the side.

"Wha-what happened?" Artemis whispered unable to believe that he brought down Atlas in a mere second or two.

"Alright, for those of you who do not know me I am her and I am she is me," said "Percy" pointing at the bandage covered wild goddess being helped by Laetri. "But for the sake of names since calling us Percy both would confuse all of you. I am Manwe Yoronde but Manwe will suffice," he declared cheerfully.

"Now," he looked towards the remaining army of monsters staring wide eyed seeing their General fall in one blow. "Let's get this party started shall we?"

From his upper arms the black gauntlets shimmered to gold with intricate gems and carvings but what panicked the monsters as he jumped towards them was the two swords made of light, one bright sickly green and the other blood red that sprang from his hands and immediately started killing their brethren.

...

...

...

As much as Alexa wanted to watch an army being destroyed by a single overexcited minor god, she knew she had to look over main priorities first. Grabbing the hands of a stunned moon goddess who was watching the black figured person ruin rank after rank of monsters as he laughed. She didn't fail to notice that his swords are connected to the gauntlets. Unlike swords which are held by hand, they came out of his vambraces as he fisted his fists. So with the way he fought he was actually punching instead of the sweeping motions of the sword techniques.

"My lady we need to go," said Alexa trying to drag a very reluctant moon goddess who is observing the massacre below as Manwe's weapons cut through blade, armor, scale and hide like butter as monsters start to panic. Seeing that simply dragging her was like pulling lead, Alexa faced the moon goddess' silver eyes with her own looking at her deeply.

"My lady Zoe is dying," said Alexa slowly letting the words sink in. That somehow finally got through Artemis' mind as her eyes looked from confused, recognition, fear then finally worry. The Watcher was nearly thrown off as the moon goddess dashed inside frantically as she went to the corner where Zoe was lying in a pool of her own lifeblood.

"Laetri help me carry Atlas inside," Alexa requested to the sobbing minor goddess who placed Percy at a side wall in a sitting position covered in bandages. "Perseus is still trapped beneath the sky and we need Atlas to take the load for him,"

The wid goddess merely nodded as they went to the spot where Atlas was still unsconcious. Artemis may have not seen how Manwe brought down the Titan but Alexa did. He merely sidestepped the downward stroke of the Titan as if its the easiest thing he ever did before punching him straight to the chest causing a cardiac arrest as Atlas stumbled losing his balance.

"How do we get him to take the sky?" asked Laetri whose eyes was still red-rimmed. "He can't carry it if he is unsconcious,"

"I have an idea but we need to prop him up in a ready position first," said Alexa grunting as she hefted the massive arm of the titan on her shoulder. Laetri stared at her for a second nodded before she took the other arm, her strength as a goddess made the load considerably lighter for both of them. Atlas was seven feet tall and bulky and at the end when they arrived at the place where Perseus was bearing the weight of the world, they are both panting and sweating from the effort.

"I-I-I-I-I-I th-thought you'veeeee forg-otten a-bout meeeee," grunted Perseus white faced the moment he saw them.

Alexa was actually alarmed seeing their only male member of the quest ashen faced and pale, his eyes white in pain at carrying the sky for too long. Placing a hand at his feverish cheek, she tried to give him the most hopeful smile she could create under their circumstances.

"Don't worry Perseus, we'll get you out of there soon in a jiffy. Just hang on in a little bit more," she encouraged. Seeing however the tiring face of the demigod, Alexa knew that he needed something more than words to keep him steadfast for the last few seconds. Steeling her nerves, she bent down and kissed his lips softly. Judging from how his dead eyes went from nearly closed to transform to the size of dinner plates, her plan worked.

"Hang on Perce," muttered Alexa patting his cheek softly before leaving. She was sure that his brain just turned to mush by what she did.

"Well that was unexpected," said Laetri the moment she turned to the slender goddess. Alexa merely waved it off despite the pink tinge in her cheeks.

"Help me place him in a position like Perseus my lady," said Alexa pulling the knocked out Atlas with them as they prepared his limbs on a carrying-ready position beside Perseus.

"We're ready, now what?" asked Laetri looking at her. Alexa merely looked at Perseus who had been observing their work silently.

"Perseus, the moment when you see Atlas awaken, I need you to let go of the sky alright?" Alexa was glad that he merely nodded his confirmation.

"How do you intend to wake him up?" asked Laetri as Alexa stepped in front of the prone figure of the unsconscious Titan.

"Simple, the way taught by Artemis of course," answered Alexa and before the wild goddess could ask again, Alexa kicked the Titan straight between the legs with a large cracking sound.

...

...

...

One of the mortals below the mountain was busy selling his trademark ice cream. It was just a normal day for him. Wake up in the morning, ready his kids for school, kiss his wife goodbye, deliver the kids to school, open the shop and sell ice cream. He was completely normal mortal. It was a completely normal day. Everything is completely normal around him.

That's why he was nearly thrown off his chair at his midday meal when a completely unnatural girlish scream echoed from the mountains.

...

...

...

Zoe's eyes glazed, she can't believe she was still alive after the horrendous wound she received. She could feel of course her lifeblood seeping away from her and she can't help but inwardly smirk. All her long life she had expected to die on the battlefield with a sword or bow in her hand. But here she was today stuck, unable to move as she die. Of course she had expected it, the prophecy said it so. Still she can't help but feel a bit tad guilty for keeping a certain prince of the seas hope up.

Atlas' daughter was still contemplating these things when she felt power floating towards her body soothing the aches and pains from her ruined middle. The burning poison of Ladon from her veins also cooled and she can't help letting out a sigh of relief at the break from the pain. The moment she let off a sigh though, the power immediately stopped and Zoe found her weak body being crushed by a tight hug and a sob. By an extreme effort she opened her eyelids slowly and found herself face to face with the dirty face of Artemis who is crying over her in deep wracking sobs.

"My lady?"

"Zoe!" Artemis gasped clutching her as if she's a lifeline. "Thank the fates you survived. I nearly expended all my power trying to heal you and I was afraid that I failed,"

"I'm alright now my lady. Just a little sore," lied Zoe feeling her damaged organs protest and her blood burned in an inner fire at the remaining poison of Ladon's. She can't help seeing her mistress so helpless. If lying would stop her from crying, Zoe would gladly do it.

"Very well Zoe, come let me help you up," said Artemis trying to pull her up in a piggyback ride.

"Wait my lady!" called out Zoe in a strained voice blinking as her vision darkened for a second.

"Yes?"

"My bag," indicated the huntress to the dirty bag she had carried all the way from Camp Half-Blood. "Please, give me the contents of that bag,"

"Very well wait here," said Artemis putting her in a sitting position at a wall while she pulled out the only thing that Zoe had really packed on her pack.

"What is this?" the disbelieving voice of Artemis said as she pulled out a dirty soot covered plush sea lion stuffed toy whose previous color was white but now obviously very dirty after passing through oil, seawater and canals.

"Just give it to me my lady," said Zoe holding her hand out as Artemis handed it looking at her as if she had finally cracked carrying a stuffed toy like a little girl.

Zoe hugged the plush seal, it may not be much but for her it is a very sentimental value. Triton had given it to her when she sidewardly mentioned that she wanted a stuffed toy for her birthday. It is his first gift to her and she held it in high regard as a symbol to the start of their forbidden friendship and later, relationship. It helps that the plush sea lion was incredibly cuddly when hugged.

"We should get back to the others Zoe," said Artemis after a moment of pulling herself together after seeing her fearsome and serious Lieutenant cuddle the plushy seal like a small child.

"Yes my lady," said Zoe wincing as she clutched the seal on one hand while her other arm was supported by Artemis as they wobbled towards the others.

"How's Percy Laetri?" asked Artemis seeing the tall slender woman bridal style carry the heavily bandaged golden haired goddess.

"Bad," answered Laetri. "She is badly tortured and some of her internal organs have ruptured and also most of her ribs. Not to mention the tremendous mental trauma she had just experienced. And Artemis...," Laetri pointedly stared sadly at the moon goddess.

"Yes?" said Artemis confused at the sorrowful expression of the slender goddess.

"Her virginity...it's gone,"

"WHAT?!" Artemis screamed and Zoe was surprised feeling Artemis tremble violently, her entire body is shaking and heavy tears are falling down her face as she stared unbelieving at the downed face of Laetri. "That's not possible, they promised not to rape her if I...,"

Zoe felt herself crash to the floor and she would have damaged her butt even more if not for Laetri steadying her as the moon goddess flicker on and off as her emotions went out of control and her godly form threatened to emerge. She stomped past Alexa helping Perseus stand, nearly blinding them in her rage as she headed towards the Titan and immediately kicked him again in his manhood with such force that Zoe flinched as the Titan whined like a little girl. Apparently Artemis was not satisfied simply with that as she rained punches and kicks at him as he was trapped beneath the sky yelling "why" again and again as her nails leave bloody furrows at the Titan every time she clawed him.

"I promised that I wouldn't hurt her. But I never promised that I won't let my men do it did I," chuckled the Titan mockingly, his words barely comprehensive at his battered face. "Besides sex means pleasure and giving pleasure to her as she screamed for me to stop is not actually hurting her in a direct way. You had no idea how tight she is or how tasty. You should have heard her wailing and crying as she yelled your name for help as I seeded her,"

"BASTARD!" screamed Artemis as her bow materialized and she was a second on piercing the Titan's head with an arrow when a figure materialized from smoke beside her and slapped her...hard.

"Are you an idiot?" asked Manwe pulling her bow away from her. Zoe immediately wanted to strangle Percy's male aspect for hurting Artemis as the moon goddess fell to her knees sobbing. "You kill him and we all die from the explosion. What we fought for will then be in vain. Do you want that?"

Zoe watched unable to help as Artemis sobbed. She knew that her mistress had strong feelings for the golden-haired goddess, Zoe's not exactly a go with the whole female to female relationships but it was Artemis' business and hers all alone. It's not exactly that Zoe was faithful to her own oath. She clutched the plushy tighter wishing Triton was here.

"Finally someone with brains," chimed Atlas happily seeing the moon goddess sobbing while everyone glared at him minus Manwe. "As I have said before moon goddess, your girlfriend's so tight when I penetrated her. Tell me, when we get married will you be as tight as her or will you be tighter? I've heard that virginity makes you very feisty,"

"What are you talking about? Why the Hades would I want to be married to you?" hissed Artemis in a voice full of hate and venom that Zoe was surprised that Atlas did not flinch.

"Why indeed?" said Atlas shrugging if possible in his cramped position. "Maybe it's because you swore on the River Styx that you would marry me a few hours before right?" he proclaimed smugly catching everyone by surprise.

Zoe was shocked. It can't be, Artemis swearing herself on a Titan. It was insanity, it was madness, it was not true, it was all a lie. There is no chance in Hades that Artemis would consent to that. Zoe watched Artemis' face turn from horror to one fueled by anger, silver eyes blazing.

"I would never marry you, Titan!"

Unbearable pain coursed through Zoe's veins as her entire body burned, Ladon's poison bubbling inside her ten times stronger. Fresh blood came from her midsection and she felt herself falling and an agonized scream left her lips as her vision turned gray, Zoe panicked when she felt her body go limp and the plushy sea lion fell from her clutches. Her fingers struggled to hold the stuffed toy failing to catch it. Tears sprang from her eyes, she was about to die and the last thing connecting her to Triton other than her engagement ring was being separated from her.

She wished, she just wished to see him one more time. Kiss him one more time, laugh with him one more time, dance with him just once more and just hear him and hug him telling him that she loved him. Her limp body fell and was stopped by a pair of strong arms bearing the scent she had always loved.

"Zoe hang in there," said Triton in a panicky voice.

...

...

...

There's a good reason why Percy never let him out more than a couple of times. He is the exact difference of her. She is kind, beautiful, forgiving and loyal to a fault. She could listen, she is patient, she is willing to take second chances for people, unlike him. Sure he is handsome, but he's certainly not forgiving and his existence was solely made to fight and to destroy, a protector of the ancient enemies that Ea had deemed worthy for him to fight. He's not her, but he's also her. When he first merged to her male form, it changed him in ways he never understood. His temperament is different and his only loyalties changed from killing everything but rather to the will of her who is titanically weaker than him in all aspects. He loved Percy as an older brother does, in fact if worst comes to worse he would die for her. He doesn't understand any of it or why, but in a twisted way, he also does.

That's why, even he, Manwe Yoronde who felled ten thousand demons in the old world in the matter of an hour without mercy and without blinking an eye in pity from the massacre he created can't help but pity his now "brother" crying over the limp body of Zoe.

 _"One shall perish by a parent's hand,"_ muttered Alexa behind him. Manwe did not comment as he watched Zoe clutch the plushy sea lion Triton returned to her arms.

He can't help but sigh and wished his female aspect was awake, she's an expert at this unlike him. He's designed to kill, not this lovey-dovey stuff. Making sure that he's not noticed, Manwe walked silently back towards the exit of the cavern they are in smiling as he saw the traitor demigods attempting to escape. He had heard his wife tell Artemis how these dirt had violated her sister. No one hurts his sister other than him, he grinned as his gauntlet powered up again revealing his green blade.

They may not be the type of enemies that could challenge him but one thing he was sure...

...there would be killing tonight.

...

...

...

"Zoe,"

"Triton I'm sorry," choked Zoe, her words slurring as the pain in her body intensified. This was like a dream, she can see him and only him as she clutched him like a lifeline.

"Don't be my love. You have done beautifully tonight," sobbed the sea god. "I-I'm proud of you. I tried Zoe, I tried running after you...to stop you," despite her impending death, Zoe can't help but chuckle softly.

"Sti-still a big softie you are T-Triton,"

"I'm sorry Zoe," Triton muttered putting their foreheads together. "This is so unfair, you're supposed to be my queen,"

"Shh..my love, don't be. Live for me, love again. Rule Atlantis with someone else,"

"Don't die...Zoe please," muttered Triton and before Zoe knew it he had kissed her softly again. Fresh tears burst from her eyes as she tried to kiss him back failing immediately. She cursed her body for being so frail to not even be able to respond.

"Please...don't leave me," sobbed the prince hugging her closer.

"Triton,"

"Please, my princess,"

"Triton don't,"

"Please don't leave me,"

"Triton," Zoe cried and with every bit of her strength left she forced herself to momentarily close her hand over his.

"Zoe...I love you more than you know," said Triton in front of her with tears in her eyes. "Did you know I've loved you ever since I saw you at the garden? I love you more than life itself,"

"And I-I will love you for eternity my king, my prince, my love" said Zoe panicking as she felt her vision darken. Moving her hand to what she hoped was the right direction, Zoe clutched the wrist of her best friend for centuries.

"My lady? Have I served you well?" Zoe whispered.

"With greatest honor," sniffed Artemis making Zoe know that she was crying. "The finest of my hunters,"

Zoe's face relaxed. "Rest at last,"

"Zoe?"

"Alexa?"

"I might not be a hunter but I am proud to call you my sister," said the black-haired girl. "You would have made a fine Watcher. Maybe in another day, another life. We can meet again,"

"I...am honored,"

"Zoe?" a clear voice called.

"Lady Laetri?"

"I know Percy is not here today, but I want you to know that she considers you a great friend and I would like to speak in her place. And as for me, I am honored to meet someone like you brave one. If the wild gods still exist, you would have earned the mantle as one of us,"

"T-Thank you for your words my lady,"

"Zoe," Triton's voice started but Zoe felt her life finally leave her. No more pain, no more suffering just plain nothingness start to call. Already the threads of fate are pulling and she felt her body shudder one more time as it released the essence it holds within.

"Stars," Zoe whispered letting her tears fall as she remembered the beach outings that she and Triton spent where she continue to outwit him in chess. There they would joke and talk and watch the sky show its glory at night. "I want to see the stars again Triton,"

She could feel Triton crying openly beside her holding her hand, an anchor to keep her as close to him as possible while she slowly die. "Yes my love, they are beautiful again tonight,"

"Stars," Zoe muttered seeing the heavens one more time and Triton's face as she finally closed her eyes.

She felt herself flying above the skies seeing her love ones bent over her. She noticed Manwe murdering demigod after demigod while roaring who raped his sister. She saw Perseus holding Alexa as Artemis blessed her body so that she would be one with the sky. However her attention is stuck on Triton who seemed to have lost all sense of emotion, staring blankly to where she once lay as he held their engagement ring left behind by her hand. She can't help but caress his face one last time with her ghostly hand before she felt herself flying high past clouds and light and she could see the beloved stars she watched at night. Zoe smiled as she reached her hand to reach the sky when a powerful lightning bolt hit her and she screamed in agony as she fell again.

Straight to the ground...

Straight to the darkness...

Straight to the pit...

Straight to Tartarus...

Zoe whimpered as she clutched again the plushee sea lion who (impossibly) had followed her to death as she curled to a small ball in her naked form as she hit the ground and every eye in the darkness marked her.

...

...

...

Romulus awoke stretching his limbs. Finally another mission, he howled and the pack of sixty strong wolf gods gathered from every direction of the forest. Tonight, they would remember why they feared the name of Romulus. He leaped through the stones to darkness and the large pack followed.

...

...

...

 **YEAHHHH! HOPE YA LIKE IT READERS. MANWE HAD "UNIQUE" POWERS, WHICH WILL BE MANIFESTED VERY SOON. I SEPARATED PERCY FROM MANWE, SINCE IT WOULD BE WEIRD CALLING THEM BOTH PERCY, ANYWAY PLEASE CONTINUE FOLLOWING READERS. ZOE X TRITON FANS, IM INCREDIBLY SOOOORRYYY IF YOU ARE DISAPPOINTED. IHHIHIHI PLEASE REVIEW! NEXT CHAPTER WOULD BE A SMACKDOWN I PROMISE.**

 **PS: FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO KEPT ON WONDERING WHAT IS MANWE'S WEAPONS, DONT BE FOOLED IMAGINING THAT THE VAMBRACES ARE LIKE THAT OF ASSASIN'S CREED. NOOOOOOOO...IF YOU REALLY WANT TO KNOW, WATCH "LEGACY OF THE VOID" TRAILER, THE SWORDS THERE IS HOW I IMAGINED MANWE'S WEAPONS ARE.**

 **PPS: I TOOK THE NAME MANWE FROM SILAMRILION HHIHIHIHI :3 (LOTR FAN SORRY) HIHIHI**

 **PPSS: WHAT MISTAKE HAVE I EVER DONE THAT SOME GUESTS ARE SHOUTING THAT I BRING DOWN THIS STORY? IM SORRY IF YOU DONT LIKE IT, BUT WHY CALL ME INSULTS ALL I EVER DID WAS WRITE? HAVE I EVER INSULTED YOU? AS FAR AS I CAN TELL IVE NEVER REVIEWED ANYONE ANY INSULT.**

 **PPPS: ^_^**


	44. Smackdown of Mr Git

Chapter Forty-Four

 _"Don't mess with the bull or else you'll get the horns,"_

...

...

...

"We need to go to Olympus," Artemis sniffed after she and the others stared silently for a while at the new constellation that now adorned the stars. "Father would want to discuss about the quest and the Ophiotaurus' fate,"

"I think its a bad idea for all of us to go there now," said Laetri. "Too many of the ancient laws are broken tonight and not to mention that your father would not take kindly to us wild gods. He'll blast us the moment we introduced ourselves,"

"Maybe you and her," Manwe pointed at the unsconcious Percy. "But not me," he said smugly. Laetri merely rolled her eyes at him.

"Fine! Maybe Manwe will be the only one who would be "barely" affected by Zeus' bolt,"

"Ahem! Wife did you just say "barely"?" Manwe asked innocently.

"Fine, he "WON'T" be affected by Zeus' bolt, happy?" Laetri huffed at the smirking black-haired god.

"Very, so what's the plan Moonbeam?" he asked pointedly at the goddess who flinched when everybody's attention are suddenly planted at her.

"Well, I believe I shall take the demigods to Olympus and I would inform my father that Atlas was once again trapped under the sky. However you Laetri and the others would need a place to stay low. The power residue left here is obvious that immortals have fought here and any god or goddess with half a brain would notice your presence. And don't call me Moonbeam!" finished Artemis with a glare at the newly improved and too confident male Perseus who did not quite fit into her liking. Where is the gentle god who carried all that deer meat long ago?

"Alright, then I can call you Moony," chimed Manwe who laughed as he dodged a punch from her.

"Don't call me Moony!" hissed Artemis throwing a horizontal swing that he ducked easily.

"Ooohh you have such sexy legs Moony, can I touch them?" Artemis' eyes widened in alarm when a hand suddenly touched her exposed legs that protruded from the gown that the Titan had dressed her in, to close to her thighs. She can't help the scream that came from her mouth as she jumped away from a laughing wild god.

"So soft, let's do that again," he smiled looking at her lecherously, bridging the distance with his long strides until Laetri stepped in and slapped him hard with a loud smack.

"Enough Manwe!" she hissed as the wild god froze, his hand slowly touching the place where Laetri slapped him. Artemis was sure that Laetri would be introduced to his fist when he suddenly dashed the last meter to fast for the eye to see, catching the stunned goddess making her sound a small "eep" of alarm before he kissed her heatedly.

Despite herself, Artemis can't help but smirk as the demigods and Alexa made gagging sounds trying hard not to look at the two. Triton spared them glance and a small smiled graced his ashen face as the two finally let go of each other.

"Now that I'm done, we can get to business," smirked Manwe while Laetri merely nodded absent-mindedly, her brain still addled by the toe curling kiss.

"Well as I said before you uhmm two got busy, you need to lay low," said Artemis.

"Easier said than done," grunted Alexa. "There's not much where a wild god can hide. One thing I learned while running around with Percy all those years is that her aura was like oil in an ocean when she is inside the land of the gods,"

"So I guess staying at the Oculatus or the Watch's camp is not an option?" asked Artemis.

"Yes, it's not an option," said Laetri. "Although as strong and independent the two is, they are still mortals and their auras are very different than ours. More or less its no different than those that the demigods emit,"

"I don't see then how you survive all that time while you are all running around unchecked with your little groups," pointed out Artemis.

"Well for your information Moony we aren't staying at Olympian lands at all," said Manwe smugly.

"Really? Then where are you staying if not here?" retorted Artemis in the same passion.

"Well you knew, here and there where you guys cannot find us," said Manwe waving his hands to the side still with that very smug look making Artemis if possible even more infuriated.

"Manwe that's enough," said Laetri gently, touching the taller person. "Stop antagonizing her, remember that she's different from her own kind and Percy loved her,"

Artemis watched amazed and slightly jealous as the tall man's shoulders slumped and his face turned to an adorable pout looking at the beautiful blonde goddess beside him. Her glare never wavered until Manwe finally sighed in defeat.

"Fine...you're no fun at all Laetri. I'm just messing with her. Well your ladyship," he addressed Artemis who was still riled (not to mention jealous) "...the old me stayed in Alaska of course, the land away from you gods,"

"You're going back there?" asked Artemis in no small bit of fear and alarm. Last time she and Percy went there, they had been captured and tortured. "You can't take her back there!"

"I know," said Laetri sadly stroking the beautiful face of the sleeping wild goddess who is laid on the ground. "On her state now, we need the proper facilities and a comfortable place for her to recuperate. She is physically and mentally broken, and as much as Percy enjoyed the wild, it is no place for her on this state,"

"So what do we do?" asked Artemis annoyed at the lack of possible options. Being an Olympian she's not used on lacking options. Mostly all she had to threaten them with her bow or her title then the answers to her every day problems would be solved. "You guys can stay at my palace in Olympus if...,"

"Also not possible," cut off Manwe with a smirk, earning him a fierce glare from the fuming moon goddess. "Too many witnesses along the way, not to mention a lot of partying gods who would be able to sniff us out the moment we step inside there. Do you even use your brain?" It took a lot on Artemis not to beat the living daylights of this newly desecrated male form of Percy.

"Then we-,"

" Enough all of you!" snapped Triton making everyone shut up at once and look at the first born of the sea who barely joined the conversation. "My sister is defiled, my fiance is dead and there is a meeting coming that would risk my sister's life again and you lot are bickering like little kids!"

"Gee, I never knew you had a temper like that brother," smirked Manwe earning him a glare from the prince of the sea.

"Well _brother!_ " said Triton coldly glaring at him. "If you haven't noticed, losing people you love is nerve wrackening and even if you don't care very much for your alter aspect which is barely alive right now, read my mouth. .CARE!" finished Triton with a shout.

"Alright, alright," said Manwe raising his hands at the outburst. "Geez man, why is everyone so hot-headed?"

"Maybe its because you are an idiot," mumbled Artemis loud enough for everyone to hear making Alexa and Laetri giggle as Manwe looked mournfully at her.

"You had an idea Triton?" asked Perseus trying to get the conversation back. He had refrained all this time from interjecting on their argument. Triton merely looked distastefully at him.

"Yes brat, I'll take her and the others with me. The oceans can mask their auras with that of the sea and most of the citizens of Atlantis already knew about Percy. They are loyal to the royal family and many would rejoice seeing their princess again even in her less than stellar state right now,"

"Very well, so me, Percy, Triton and Manwe-,"

"I'm not coming," declared Manwe cutting off a surprised Laetri.

"What? Don't tell me you're going to Olympus,"

"Yes I am,"

"But-," Laetri squeaked a bit as Manwe went to her side and whispered something ion her ear. Again the ugly feeling on Artemis' gut gurgled again seeing the two so close. It's now official, as much as Artemis disliked the alter aspect, she's just plain jealous.

"So you understand," finished Manwe when he stepped away from the blonde goddess.

"Y-yes. But just be careful,"

"Purr-lease girl, remember who you are talking to?" he laughed before vanishing in a flash of light.

"Where is he going?" asked Artemis who was alarmed seeing him leave without telling them anything.

"To find some doodads for his entrance to Olympus," answered Laetri grunting as she tried to pull Percy into her back on a piggyback ride.

"Here, let me," offered Triton as Laetri sighed gratefully when she shifted the unsconcious goddess to his back.

"He's coming to Olympus?" asked Artemis slightly fearful as she got the image of Zeus hurling a master bolt at the male aspect of her lover. Laetri must have seen her expression for she put a comforting hand on the moon goddess' shoulder.

"Yes, and before you start to worry, I'll tell you already. Don't! You've known Percy as a great fighter but all in all she's just a minor goddess with exemplary skills. As for Manwe, well, he may be a pain in the ass but he's extremely powerful and cunning. So never worry,"

"Okay," said Artemis comforted, but still slightly apprehensive about what is to come. She'd seen cities and mountains leveled by her father's master bolt. Imagining Manwe being blasted to bits sent an ashy taste on her tongue.

"Well, if we had nothing more to discuss we better get going and Artemis you need to hurry. The winter solstice is staring very soon," reminded Laetri before she went to Alexa who hugged the slender figure.

Artemis summoned her hunting horn catching it deftly and blew a ringing sound. It is designed to call her chariot. She knew it would be here in less than a minute so she took the time to tidy up changing the revealing gown she is wearing back to her hunter ones. Looking at her fellows, she can't help but notice the morose Triton carrying Percy. She sighed, she can't help it as she walked towards the two.

Triton stared at her briefly as Artemis leaned up and kissed the chafed lips of the wild goddess. She never knew they touched her. Noble Percy, so beautiful and noble not wanting her to worry at all even as she suffered.

"Take care of her," whispered Artemis as she touched the cold cheeks of her lover.

"I will," answered Triton.

"Thank you," said Artemis stepping away as her chariot landed on the ground and Laetri is ushering Perseus and Alexa on it. However she can't help but turn back to the broken-hearted heir of the sea. "You know what Triton? She really cared for you. Zoe is a good person and my best huntress. I-I would have given my blessing for the union of you two," said Artemis.

To say that the prince of the sea was surprised was an understatement. His eyes widened and he looked like he couldn't believe his ears. Artemis can't blame him. Her reputation as a man-hating goddess is top notch after all. Thunder rumbled again and Artemis mounted her chariot with Perseus and Alexa, she gave one last glance at the two carrying Percy. Laetri waved as they vanished in green light with their cargo. Artemis sighed once more as she willed the chariot to fly. However the moment she did, Artemis felt her blood turn to ice. Just along the dark corners of the mountain where a few minutes before she stood.

Was a pair of familiar red eyes.

...

...

...

Perseus couldn't believe it, he was at Olympus...again. Twelve enormous thrones made a U around a central hearth just like the cabin placements tat camp. The ceiling was adorned by constellations (Zeus must be the one who threatened the designer to do it) even the faint new one, Zoe the Huntress who for some reason seemed to glimmer duller than most of the others as she made her way across the heavens.

All of the seats of course are occupied. Each god and goddess was about fifteen feet tall and Perseus again was surprised at how not he managed to cower in fear as a dozen powerful beings turned their eyes on him. Well at least against facing monsters, this one was notched a level. If not for Alexa holding his hand, he would have ran.

"Welcome heroes," Artemis opened first, she had flashed away the moment they got to Olympus a few minutes ago.

"Moooo!"

"Bessie!" said Perseus gleefully noticing the Ophiotaurus and Thalia for the first time at the throne room with them. He is hovering in a sphere of water enjoying as he poked his head off and on in different parts of the magical bubble mooing softly. Thalia was kneeling at her father's throne making a report. However when she saw Perseus and Alexa, all sense of decorum left her.

"Perseus! Alexa!" she chimed and before Perseus knew it, he was hugged to death by a very happy daughter of Zeus. He tried not to blush though as Thalia's breasts rubbed against his chest. He's not a pervert but he can't help but feel guilty as he blushed.

If he had noticed the gods though, he would have laughed. Zeus looked like he had swallowed on a lemon and choked. Poseidon was confused and Artemis looked murderous apparently noticing his blush and knowing the reason for it.

And the meeting started. Perseus listened and watched while Artemis said her story about how she was captured though she didn't utter Percy's name even once, detailing the tale as a solo mission instead. Then came the voting, Perseus was amazed that some gods like Dionysus (cough, cough) voted not to act against the Titan threat. Apparently his reason was that it would bother his free time. Perseus was seated at Poseidon's side and judging from the scowl of Alexa who was sitting at the foot of Artemis' throne disguised as a hunter, she also agreed on his thoughts on the wine god.

Perseus then was surprised how his life sucked even more when they voted to either disintegrate him or not since Ares suggested it. It was a close call and he can't help but sigh when they chose not to kill him. If he had paid any attention on Alexa, he would have noticed her squeezing her knuckleheads hard enough to draw blood as she tensed. However Thalia in an effort to avoid being the child of prophecy, chose to become a hunter and sat beside Alexa at the foot of Artemis' throne. He can't help but feel sorry for Luke who is waiting for his crush that would never return at camp.

Then Zeus again suggested something that made Perseus grit his teeth.

"The monster at least must be destroyed," Zeus grumbled. We have agreement on that?" he asked while most of the gods nodded.

It took Perseus a second to realize what they were saying and the implications turned his heart to lead. "No! Bessie? You want to destroy Bessie?"

"Mooooo!" Bessie protested.

Poseidon who is beside him frowned. "Excuse me son, but did you just name the Ophiotaurus Bessie?"

"Dad, he's just sea creature," Perseus reasoned ignoring the Bessie part. "A really plump, cute and nice sea creature. You can't destroy him,"

Poseidon shifted uncomfortably in his throne at his son's insistence. "Perseus, the monsters power is considerable. If the Titans were to steal it or-,"

"You can't!" Perseus snapped making an end to the argument with his father as he looked at Zeus in the eye unflinchingly. "Controlling the prophecies never work. Isn't that true? I mean Bessie, the Ophiotaurus is innocent. Killing something like that is wrong. It's just as wrong as Kronos eating his children, just because of something it might do. It's wrong!"

Zeus seemed to consider this before he spoke. "And what of the risk? Kronos knows full well that if you will sacrifice the beast's entrails, you would have the power to destroy us. Do you think we can let the possibility remain?"

"You have to trust them," Alexa at Artemis' feet spoke up. "Sir, you have to trust them,"

Zeus scowled. "Trust a hero?"

However the discussion to make mincemeat of the Ophiotaurus ended when Poseidon stood up his trident appearing in his hand, a twenty foot long bronze shaft with three spear tips that shimmered with blue watery light.

"I will not have a sea creature destroyed, if I can help it. And I can help it. And as for Perseus, I can vouch for him and the safety of the Ophiotaurus,"

"You won't take it under the sea!" Zeus stood suddenly turning from judging mode to super paranoidal mode. "I won't have that kind of bargaining chip in your possession,"

"Brother please," Poseidon sighed as Zeus swelled like a tomato his lightning bolt appearing in his hand. A shaft of electricity that filled the whole room with the smell of ozone.

"Fine!" Poseidon said. "I will build an aquarium on for the creature here. Hephaestus can help me. The creature will be safe. We shall protect it all with our powers,"

Zeus thought about this. "All in favor?" Every hand raised except Dionysus who was asleep.

"We have a majority," Zeus decreed. "If there's nothing more to discuss, let the celebrations begin!"

"WAIT!" Apollo suddenly called out stopping everyone from flashing away. "There's one more thing," Perseus watched him glare at her confused sister.

"Why are you lying about your story Artemis?" he asked coldly.

"What?" Zeus looked confused between the sun god and the moon goddess who seemed to froze like a deer in headlights. "What's going on Apollo?" he thundered.

"My sister, she's lying," he scowled. "She slipped when she said that she was the one to fight Atlas and she mentioned a "he"?"

"Who is it Artemis?!" Zeus thundered toward his daughter who is melting as much as possible at her throne. "Who is this "he"?" he asked leveling his master bolt at the goddess.

BOINK!

Everyone was then stunned as a Mcdonalds empty coke can out nowhere struck Zeus at the head. The room immediately fell silent, the only sound was the can rolling on the floor as the other Olympians watched the thunder god swell glaring at the figure eating a cheeseburger who smiled before flashing to the front of Artemis' throne catching both the audience and the supposed king of the gods by surprise. Perseus watched in silence as Manwe threw a mocking smirk at Zeus growing to god size of fifteen foot tall and in front of the whole council, kissed the moon goddess deeply on the lips.

...

...

...

"LET HER GO!"

"SHE BELONGS TO ME!"

Those are the two voices that caught Artemis' sense of hearing the moment her mind went blank as Manwe kissed her. Talk about a good entrance. The moon goddess was amazed at how the wild god smiling in front of her had the talent to practically piss some of the most powerful beings in the room including her.

Ozone suddenly filled the room and Artemis' eyes widened as she saw both her father and Apollo level their godly weapons at Manwe to kill him. Fear gripped her chest as she calculated the trajectory of their weapons. If they attacked without thinking, the wild god could just step aside and she would bear the full brunt of the master bolt and the sun arrows. But if Manwe moved, he would be disintegrated. Athena must have noticed it too for she stood up in alarm too late.

"No!" Zeus and Apollo attacked and Manwe stepped aside. Artemis closed her eyes impending her doom when she felt her body being twisted in a tube and when she opened her eyes, the moon goddess looked confused as she found herself standing human sized on the center of the room, Manwe holding her hand. She felt relief that he saved her from a trip to Tartarus. However her heart sank seeing her throne charred and broken. She could feel the deplete on her power already.

"Die intruder," roared Zeus not even caring that her daughter's throne is broken, and in another move, threw his master bolt again at a smirking Manwe.

"Excuse me my lady," he bowed to her and Artemis' head spin as he faced the bolt head on. She had half a mind to pull him to the side when there was a flashing sound and a green sword erupted from his right hand easily flicking the master bolt to Apollo's direction.

The sun god's eyes merely widened not expecting the sudden change of direction by the bolt to him. There was a large explosion and the sun god was planted to one of the pillars unsconcious and smoking. The green sword retracted again to the greaves as if it's never there.

"Oh boy that's gotta hurt," Manwe said in mock pity looking at the sun god.

"Who are you? What are you?" growled Zeus leveling his bolt again not even blinking at his charred son.

"Now you should have started with that pops," said Manwe taking a bite from his cheeseburger. "For a king, you're not so polite are you?"

Artemis watched his father's eyes blazed with anger at the disrespect of the wild god. "How dare you mock me! I am the King of the gods and of Olympus, you should grovel before me or I will be forced to cast this bolt on you,"

"Then what are you waiting for?" said Manwe stepping beside her. "You should hurry up before let's say..." he took a thoughtful expression. "...I defile your daughter again,"

Artemis' eyes and all eyes in the room widened as there was a loud smack and the moon goddess can't help but squeak as she felt the stinging pain on her rump.

"What are you doing?" hissed Artemis at the smirking god.

"I don't know, just admiring the goods," he winked before the green sword erupted again batting the incoming lightning away. This time straight at Hera.

The queen of the gods yelled once before she was hit and by some unlucky chance, she was sent flying from her throne directly out of one of the large windows that provided the air on the throne room.

"Oops my bad," chuckled Manwe as Zeus looked torn between killing him and concerned for his wife. "Hey pops, you should be worrying for your wife and the mortals' reaction of having a new crater at the city,"

"What are those weapons?" demanded Zeus looking at the gauntlet where the green sword is powered.

"These babies?" Manwe chimed pulling the gauntlet from his hand. "You can had it if you want," he threw the weapon to Zeus who deftly caught it.

Artemis couldn't believe it, the idiot just gave to her father his only weapon. The moon goddess felt fear for the prick as Zeus put the greaves to his arms with a hungry look of power. She didn't see Manwe smirking as he watched the scene. The moment the god of the sky got the greaves on his arms, he immediately screamed in intense agony. Artemis watched in horror as thousands of miniscule wirings drilled the skin of her father and for the first time in the history of Olympus, the god who is throwing lightning bolts left and right is being electrocuted himself.

The moment Zeus started rolling on the floor from the intense pain as his arm was drilled, other gods started leaving the throne and attempting to help. Key word was attempting. Ares, dumb enough to do without thinking was electrocuted and sent flying beside Apollo the moment he touched the greaves. Hephaestus with a plier and anti-electricity gloves are trying to pull it out as Zeus screamed even more. Athena was taking notes to the side. Other gods are unhelpful at all. Poseidon and Hades are roaring with laughter when Zeus started crying and Hermes along with Demeter and Aphrodite are taking pictures for blackmail material. Even Hestia to the side are smiling at the dictator's agony. Only Dionysus could sleep through all the commotion.

However even Artemis had to agree fifteen minutes later that it had to be stopped. The sound of bones being drilled could practically be heard and even Manwe finally took pity on the god as he ripped the gauntlet off the bloody arm but not before planting a foot at the sky god's chest.

"I'll let you live for now since you are so funny pops. Anymore throwing the bolt around at innocents and I'll be back. Manwe's the name, wild god's the domain. See ya,"

And just like that, one of the biggest threats to Olympus vanished to a fine mist leaving the remaining Olympians standing there in bewilderment and more questions than answers.

...

...

...

Alexa wasn't surprised that the party and celebrations of Mount Olympus is canceled. The entire Olympian council is busy trying to heal both Apollo and Zeus while the rest is both multi-tasking against the Titan threat and the "Manwe" threat. If truth be said in fact, Alexa was amused. It was always hilarious watching the Olympians run around like headless chickens as they tried to gather information.

Hera had been salvaged at New York and most of the minor gods are busy changing the mist to convince the mortals that a fifteen foot woman did not just dropped from the sky.

Perseus had gone off without her, he had been sent back to Camp Half-Blood without a choice while Alexa in her facade still as a Hunter to prevent the Watch's secret from being spilled stayed awhile waiting for the moon goddess. She had been requested by Zeus for a personal meeting.

The blak-haired girl watched New York below in silence at one of the archways, it seemed so peaceful and beautiful. Bright lights adorned the city below. She can't help but smile at it. However her smile turned to alarm as a large hand suddenly covered her mouth and the other pin her right arm. Alexa tried to scream but she felt herself being flashed and her alarm turned to horror as she recognized the bedroom she never wanted to see again.

"I never thought I would see you again my little prize," whispered Ares at her back and before she knew it, Alexa screamed loudly as the war god bit her upper ear strong enough to draw blade.

Again she felt like she is being thrown in a nightmare all over again. She had forgotten that Ares was at the throne room, she never expected to see this place or him ever. Alexa's musings was cut short as she felt herself being flattened to the bed and her neck bitten furiously by a vengeful war god. Deft hands of his are already trying to unbutton her jeans as she struggled and she knew all she could do was cry as her efforts are proving fruitless as before.

Alexa laughed inwardly inside in mockery to herself and her fate as Ares kissed her deeply and roughly. Maybe, just maybe, this is how her fate as a pleasure slave to the war god.

She never noticed the small shadows from the trees outside the prison coming closer as Ares pulled her clothes off.

...

...

...

"Artemis,"

"Father," bowed the moon goddess looking at her father curiously. She had expected of course the summons. She is after all the only one who was kissed by the stupid git * * Manwe.

"It has come to my attention my daughter that based on recent events, your safety is being compromised again and again,"

"Yes?" said Artemis giving her father the green signal to go on.

"I had a proposition for you my daughter," he stated in a business like tone. "It is non-negotionable and already approved. It would benefit us both and would assure me the throne and you your safety,"

"Please continue," Artemis egged, trying not to show her irritation at his father's tendency to beat around the bush.

"Good, I'm glad you understand my daughter," smiled Zeus. "The event will be held next year at the end of the year. You my daughter will marry Nereus the old man of the sea,"

Artemis' heart turned cold and she felt like someone just dug her grave.

...

...

...

 **HOPE YA LIKE IT READERS. NEXT CHAPTER WOULD BE HAPPIER COMPARED TO THIS ONE AND MORE MANWE X ARTEMIS BASHING. LARGE SURPRISES ALSO NEXT CHAPTER. KEEP ON SUPPORTING THANKS. PLEASE REVIEW AND LIKE. MERRY CHRISTMAS.**

 **PS: THAT IS ME ON THE PICTURE.**

 **PPS: I LOVE PANCAKES.**

 **PPPS: IF YOU HAVE QUESTIONS, POST IT EITHER IN A REVIEW OR PM IT TO ME HHIHIHIHIHI NYTSS!**


	45. Another Day or is it Months?

Chapter Forty-Five

 _"The person you marry is the person you love,"_

...

...

...

Laetri gently pulled the bandages off of the back of Percy before placing them at the bowl beside her. Looking at the naked back of her partner in life, Laetri was glad that the bloodied lacerations and burnt skin that she had seen before are now just faint scars marring the body of her partner. In time she knew it would fade, all gods have a regenerative ability in their body, and as long as the wounds are not cursed, Laetri was confident that it would return to its previous state. She can't help but still sigh at her partener's lack of reaction and look to where the wild goddess is looking. They are seated at Percy's room and the golden-haired goddess was looking over the balcony watching the city bustling below them while Laetri changed her bandages.

"Quite a view isn't it?" asked Percy even though she's not looking at her. "Reminds me of the old days where it's just you and me playing together while my mother and father hunted me down since I was rejecting my duties as a prince,"

"Yes, I remember," replied Laetri sitting beside her partner in life and taking her hand. "We are so young that time. You and me joking about who we are supposed to marry when we are older. I've always expected you to marry one of the Nereids or one of the minor goddesses that your father need an alliance with,"

"I might have," said Percy smiling at her faintly. "If not for the fact that a daughter of a merman and a mermaid have taken the courage I never could to kiss me,"

Laetri only squeezed her hand tighter at Percy's with a faint smile of her own. Inwardly though she was leaping with relief. The wild goddess had been withdrawn from everyone ever since her ordeal and not even Poseidon and Amphitrite could coax her to open up. Even with grievous wounds, she had elected to stay on her room and it took all of Amphitrite's and Laetri's logical argument to a very irritated royal healer not to haul the princess of the sea to the healing rooms. Thus the job to clean and heal her ended up to Laetri.

Percy only allowed four people in her room. Laetri, her mother and father and Triton. The lion's share however fell on Laetri. Triton visited often when he was here at the palace but the death of Zoe had taken a toll on him. He had returned to the front lines and exhausted his need for vengeance there. Poseidon and Amphitrite visited if they can. The sea god spent most of his time conscripting soldiers for the war and the Queen of the sea was left alone to govern a city threatened by war.

All that time, Laetri watched in silent sadness as her once caring partner fell to misery and despair. She had a lot of sleepless nights as she held a crying Percy who was curled up together with her on bed tortured in her dreams while Laetri whispered soothing words until she slept. It was mostly the two of them and Percy barely recognized here, eating little and speaking little giving Laetri the urge to slap her back to her senses. Not to mention that she had to handle logistics with both the Watch and the Oculatus. The two groups are already at tenterhooks with worry and apprehension since Percy never contacted them for months and it falls on her to lead them now. Laetri, in an effort to stop the rumors spreading like disease on the groups have informed her former master Dovah of the state of their patron. To say that the old warrior was enraged was a bad statement. It took a lot of convincing to stop him from marching to Mount Orthrys and start sieging the place. She had left it to him to tell Halt and Crowley and the others to slowly break the news to the camps and prevent them from doing anything restless.

Laetri's main concern was Percy first and foremost. She knew she had to give the wild goddess time with what happened to her. She had delved to Percy's mind once to view the extent of the cause of her depression and she nearly vomited. Atlas had succeeded on breaking her mind at least as she was sexually, physically and mentally tortured. Laetri was astounded that her partner managed to keep her sanity. In fact she believed it was because of a certain moon goddess who was trapped with her that gave her the anchor to keep her mind in fear of what they would do to her if she was insane. Laetri's focus was today though, it seems her hope that Percy finally opened up is coming to life.

"I'm glad you remember that," said Laetri looking at the tired emerald eyes that is dimmed a little. "You had no idea how nervous I was when I did that. In fact I almost chickened out,"

"Really?" asked Percy in a bit of humor. "You seem pretty confident to me on my point of view. I was frozen as a statue when you kissed me,"

"Yes," laughed Laetri. "In fact it was the talk of Triton finally getting interested to someone that drove me to desperate measures. I know that once he started to courting someone, you would follow soon. So I took a gamble and hoped for the best,"

"You certainly did. Who knows that an orphan would be able to charm a prince of the sea with merely one kiss?" teased Percy.

"I never looked at you as a prince my love," said Laetri touching the golden-haired goddess on her cheek. She felt sorry for her partner as she noticed her wince at the brief contact before pulling away. "You are always Percy to me ever since you gave me that stuffed dolphin that you stole at Dephin's room when you met me for the first time at the park,"

"Ahh yes. I remember that," chuckled Percy with a faraway look on her eyes. "It was Delphin's favorite bedtime plushee and he was incensed when I stole it,"

"Not to mention the beating that he gave you when you tried to steal another again," reminded Laetri.

"Oh I remember alright. I was pretty sure my backside wasn't the same when he was done with me," said Percy chuckling.

"Still I noticed that its now back to normal isn't it?" asked Laetri teasingly as the image of her lover's rump came clearly on her head.

"Yes," blushed Percy seeing the knowing look on her partner's eyes. "This aspect of mine truly erased all blemishes I have when I was a boy,"

"It certainly had its ups," replied Laetri eyeing her up and down making the person beside her terribly self-conscious that made Laetri laugh.

"Don't do that,"

"Do what? Laetri asked teasingly.

"That," said Percy pointedly making Laetri laugh as the two of them then lapsed in silence as they watched the bustling city of Atlantis below them. For Laetri it felt just like yesterday.

"We surely have gone far ever since those days don't we Percy?" smiled Laetri sitting at Percy's back part of the bed and started braiding her golden hair to a pony tail. It never failed to amaze Laetri how beautiful Percy is even if she could only her naked back and hair. Her figure was beautiful and it was no wonder Atlas fell to the temptation.

"We did and you suffered a lot because of me," sniffed Percy and Laetri was surprised hearing her voice broke.

"Percy," said Laetri gently pulling the golden-haired goddess to face her. Laetri nearly fell in love again. She looked so adorable with her golden hair and red nose as she cried. If not for the fact that she is sobbing, Laetri would have kissed her again. As it was she merely held her hand.

"It was my choice Percy for loving you. Don't say that you are sorry for the circumstances that happened for we cannot control them. Remember what you said to me Percy?" said Laetri. "You told me once that although we are wild gods, we are not God. We cannot control what happens around us. All we can do is to make the best out of it and you did Percy, you did," said Laetri putting a hand on her cheek glad that she didn't flinch. "You've changed a lot of lives with what you did and don't be sorry for that,"

"But-,"

"There is no butts here Percy," reprimanded Laetri. "I know you never take credit for your achievements but you need to see how successful and how it changed everyone around you Percy. Look at me, if I am not married to you I would have been mopping one of the houses today as a scullery maid for some merman,"

"I've got a hard time imagining you doing that," teased Percy and even Laetri smiled at the jab. She knew she is headstrong and have the penchant to do her thing. It is one of the main reasons why she was made to a wild god the moment she ended on her mortal life.

"I know Percy I know. That's why I am glad that I met you. If truth be told my love, I still count myself very lucky until now that you have returned my affections,"

"Still, I wish I could have done better," insisted Percy.

"Wish all you want Percy, what's done is done. The past is a memory, the future is a mystery but today, today is an opportunity," Laetri smiled as Percy gave her a long suffering look.

"And here I supposed I am the wild goddess who is supposed to lean more on the domain of wisdom than beauty,"

"But you're talking to the wild goddess who has roots in the domain of listening," grinned Laetri. "I merely repeated what you always quote long ago,"

"I guess you're right," sighed Percy. "I'm glad you're here by my side Laetri.

"And I would have preffered no other person beside me than you. You do know you are really beautiful and I just love the eye candy," teased Laetri making Percy mock-scowl.

"Oh? And I'm just the eye candy now am I?"

"Maybe, but not to mention you're a very good kisser to," smiled Laetri leaning forward pecking a surprised Percy on the lips. She knew she shouldn't push it as Percy was still traumatized, but she was so tempted. She didn't miss her flinch as she finally pulled away. The fact that she didn't slap her was a massive improvement.

"Well I better go now," said Laetri patting Percy on the cheek as she pulled herself up from the bed bringing with her the used bandages with her.

"What? Already," asked Percy pouting at her form.

"Yes," answered Laetri still arranging the stack on her arm as she headed for the door before she looked back with a real smile this time adorning her face. "Don't worry Percy, I'll be back an hour later. You may want to take a bath before I bring your breakfast to you,"

"Alright I will," sighed Percy. "Promise you will come back?"

"I promise," replied Laetri as she opened the door. However the moment she went out, she heard Pecy call out to her and she was surprised hearing the apprehension on her voice.

"Yes Percy?" replied Laetri looking back at the goddess. She was surprised seeing the normal familiar emerald glow adorning Percy's eyes. It was however the terrified eyes she noticed most.

"Could you tell the physician sorry for me being an ass these past few days? He will be unbearable the moment he finds out I'm walking around,"

Despite herself, Laetri can't help but openly laugh as she walked out. The blonde haired goddess however suddenly clutched her head in pain as a frantic prayer echoed on her head.

...

...

...

Artemis knocked on the simple gothic door that marked the entrance to Hestia's palace. Unlike the other Olympian palaces, this one is smaller and simpler. The very thing that defined Artemis' aunt and her domains. The moon goddess felt very guilty coming here today. It has been years since the last time she talked to her aunt and here she is now, coming to ask a big favor. She can't help but be fearful to what the extent of her visit will accomplish. She had just deducted a plan after a few months of moping around and thinking that will help her avoid marrying Nereus and possibly risking the wrath of her father. But it would all fall into ruin if she was denied now by her aunt.

The door creaked and a woman appearing in her forties garbed in a housewife simple dress emerged. She would have blend in into a crowd easily as a nobody if not for the fires that danced on her irises. Artemis found it beautiful and scary at the same time.

"Niece, it's been a long time since you came here. To what do I owe the pleasure?" asked the goddess of the Hearth with a smile gracing her face.

"I need your help aunt and it's a big one," said Artemis praying to whoever deity is higher than her that her request will not be denied already.

"I see. I've got a feeling you will be meeting me soon after the council," said Hestia thoughtfully before she sighed. "Come in. I believe we had a lot to talk about,"

The inside of the palace can only be described one word "comfy". If there was a perfect representation of what a perfect homely house is. Hestia's palace inside would have fit the description in aces. There was the living room adorned with many sofas and even a large flat screen tv. There are stuffed toys for children and armchairs for the old while the comfortable lean up chairs for those with different ages. Artemis could see other passageways leading to different rooms with different labels like restroom, bedroom, dining room and a lot more.

"Make yourself at home," beckoned Hestia to the comfy chairs as she went to her fridge. "I never got any visitors anymore and Olympus really lacked children these days,"

"Thank you Aunt," replied Artemis nervously as she sat at one of the chairs in front of a small table. There are one or two stuffed toys with it and Artemis felt her heart clench when she saw the plushee sea lion that reminded her of Zoe. The daughter of Atlas always carried one that Triton had given her.

"You missed her don't you?" asked Hestia as she set a plate of pizza at the table in front of Artemis while she sat across her.

"I never told her that she's the sister I never had," replied Artemis still looking at the plushee.

"She's in a better place now," comforted Hestia. "Now eat Artemis, I believe you are here because of my brother's decision to marry you to Nereus yes?"

Artemis who had taken a bite at the food looked at Hestia gobsmacked. "How-how did you know? I thought only father knew?"

"Please my niece," waved Hestia relaxing on her chair. "Your father is not as strong as he believed to be and everything that relates to the Olympian family, I know. Did you even know that your brother had lecherous desires on you?"

Artemis can't help but gurgle in anger. She can't believe Apollo would have the hots on her. Sure she knew that he spent most of his time with mortal women. But to know that all those touches he threw around her in a brotherly way was all because of his lecherous thoughts. Artemis made a mental note that next time he laid hands on her, she would send him to Tartarus the hard way.

"But that is not the reason why you are here," said Hestia guessing Artemis' thoughts. "So, what do you need niece? There's no point in hoping that I would convince my younger brother, he has already made up his mind and you yourself know how stubborn he could become,"

"It's not about me Aunt, it's about my hunters," said Artemis.

"Yes? What about them?" asked Hestia indicating her to go on.

"You know that when I asked father to swear an oath that I would be an immortal virgin, they are tied to my oath right? Well, the moment I broke my oath, they would dissolve and be mortals again. I-I can't let that happen," sniffed Artemis feeling the tears building in her silver eyes. "I can't let them go back to the mortal world. I've seen how men treated women, especially the beautiful ones. My hunters I admit thanks to my blessing are above normal when it comes to beauty. And I also can't let them remain in our world. Once word goes out that the Hunters are now free country, many gods like Apollo, Hermes and Ares would want to bed them. Hell I even expect my father to try,"

"So what do you want me to do?" asked Hestia silently watching the crying moon goddess pour her heart out.

"I don't care what they do to me, but they're not touching my hunters," she hissed. "Aunt Hestia, I need you to shelter them and be your own as the new goddess of maidens once my oath is broken,"

"That shouldn't be a problem," shrugged Hestia catching Artemis by surprise at how easy she caved to her request. "I've always needed assistants in my duty on tending the flame of Olympus. They would be under my protection .But what about you Artemis? What do you intend to do?"

"I plan to run Aunt, run as far away as I can from here," said Artemis sadly. "Olympus is no longer my home. I can't marry Nereus. That sea god was a sadist and murdered one of my huntresses in a gruesome way when he asked for a favor. I know that I would be treated more as a sex toy rather than a wife if I ever caved to my father's demands. I still couldn't believe he would force me to marry after he swore all those years in the River Styx that he wouldn't. He would trade me, her daughter for more assurances that he would have more hold on the throne. I've served Olympus faithfully for years Aunt Hestia? What did I do to deserve this?"

Artemis was red this time from crying and it takes a comforting hand from Hestia to calm the sobbing goddess.

"Shh... it's alright niece. My younger brother was paranoidal at best of times and an idiot at worst. A little thing like an oath to the Styx won't stop him once Zeus transforms to his paranoidal self. We can't do anything to that. Don't worry, I assure you that I would care for your hunters. Besides," Hestia smiled. "It would do me good to have someone else in my palace, its too quiet in here nowadays,"

"T-thank you Auntie," sniffed Artemis standing up. "I-I better go now. I still have a lot of planning to do,"

"It's been a pleasure Artemis," Hestia hugged her the moment she stepped out of her palace door and Artemis smiled as she returned the gesture. "I've always wanted you to visit. And next time you visit, please bring at least two nephews for me from that person you loved,"

Artemis froze like a deer in headlights at Hestia's words. The goddess of the hearth merely laughed as she closed the door leaving a blushing moon goddess outside.

...

...

...

"Come on man! I'm too young for this," moaned Perseus as he was dragged to a bar by two gods and a very distraught son of Hermes.

"Don't be such a wimp Perce," slurred Luke half drunk, zigzagging as he walked supported by Perseus. "You need this as much as I do,"

"I'm fifteen!" Perseus pointed out.

"Exactly!" Hermes chimed, giddy at the fact that he and Luke is on talking terms again. "Perfect age for you to get laid,"

"Don't worry Perce, we'll find a girl for you that will make you forget that black-haired huntress that you are pining for," winked Apollo as he signalled for the others to wait while he talked to the bouncer guarding the entrance. (PS: Apollo knew Alexa as a hunter due to her sitting beside Artemis during the council. Check previous chapter)

Perseus sighed as he recalled the past few months. Luke had been distraught when he heard that Thalia had joined the hunters. He had been drinking constantly, bemoaning the fact that he haven't even got the chance the girl of her dreams. Perseus fared no better. Alexa it seems had simply disappeared after she promised that she would follow for a few hours after that winter solstice. Perseus can't deny it now, he had strong feelings for the girl. He had tried messaging Percy for advice but his Iris-Messages are received by a blonde goddess that he once caught Percy kissing with who informed him of Percy's mental state right now. He didn't try to contact her again. The only good side was he and Luke befriending Apollo and Luke getting closer to Hermes. The two gods realizing that the two boys are having girl problems, started introducing them to their way of life. Perseus was not sure it was a good thing now.

"Well hello there," Aphrodite chimed the moment they entered. She was seated at a sofa in front of the dancers in a lacy sexy dress. She looked about seventeen this time. Perseus was pretty sure that since Aphrodite was here, trouble will soon follow.

"My, my, so these are the two you are talking about?" purred the love goddess as she dragged a worried Perseus by the arm followed by Luke still half-drunk. Perseus blushed as Aphrodite innocently rubbed her bosom to his arm.

"Yes, in my opinion they need to get laid to forget their problems," said Apollo eyeing a woman dancing on the floor.

"Really? Well this would be so much fun," squealed the love goddess who was it seems, glued to Perseus.

"I don't think this is a good idea," mumbled Perseus making Aphrodite scoff.

"It is, I can help you forget her in two steps only. First step, drink this," she purred like a kitten handing him a punch of some purple liquid.

Common sense screamed in Perseus' brain that drinking would be a very, very bad idea. He was sure that once Percy knew, his ears would be ringing for a week from her shouting and lectures. He also knew that once Alexa got wind of it, he would be reading the Iliad again and again until he was nearly blind. His love interest after all had a creative mind in handing out punishments. Thinking about her made Perseus heart throb in pain. He gritted his teeth. Percy is not here. She is not his mother that could control his life. She's just his friend. He won't care what she says. And Alexa, well Alexa isn't present for the last few months. Why should he be afraid of her punishments? Throwing caution off the windows, Perseus downed the drink in one go.

Immediately he felt his sense became hazy and his basic needs override his senses, literally turning his brain to mush. Aphrodite it seemed seems to glow even more and his vision colored from pink to blue, to purple.

"Now for the last and final step," purred Aphrodite straddling him. Perseus' eyes widened as lips in red lipstick kissed him. His mind lost coherence and the last thing it recorded was his arms circling the love goddess' waist.

...

...

...

"Are you sure I can breathe under that?" asked Zoe looking apprehensively at the ocean beneath the cliff.

"Yes, if you couldn't then we wouldn't have brought you here," snorted the large wolf.

"How sure are you?"

"Very sure,"

"Did I ever tell you that I never liked heights?" asked Zoe making the other wolves snicker as Romulus bristled with annoyance, trying very hard not to bite the girl.

"Yes, you did now jump!" he growled.

"I'm not sure I can do that," said Zoe pityingly as she eyed the sheer drop on the cliff.

"You wanted to see him right?" asked Romulus.

"Yes,"

"You really wanted to see him?"

"Yes,"

Are you sure you wanted to see him?"

"Yes I do," snarked Zoe.

"Then jump!" Romulus nudged the girl stronger to the cliff side with every intention of making her fall. However the large wolf didn't account the girl's reflexes and she automatically clung to his massive neck nearly choking him in the process.

"YOU DIRTY WOLF! HOW DARE YOU PUSH ME! I DON'T CARE IF YOU SAVED ME BUT I AM OFFICIALLY AFRAID OF HEIGHTS NOW AND...NOOOOOOO!

Zoe made an ear splitting scream as Romulus changed to his human form grinning like a madman as he plucked her like a rag doll off his body and promptly threw her to the cliff and straight to the waters.

"I never thought I would get her off. Now that's done," Romulus returned to his wolf form eyeing his pack who is howling with laughter at their leader. "Let's get Order that Drive Thru he liked,"

...

...

...

"So beautiful," Ares sighed making Alexa blink her eyes in tears as the war god's lips left hers again. She had been stuck here for many months now. All that time her body again is bared to the war god. He had been delighted seeing her as a virgin and tried to take her again. Key word there is "tried"

Alexa was dead set confused despite her depression and fear. The war god did not have sex with her yet until now. Not that she's complaining but it seems that he is like reserving her and being extremely nice. Sure he may take advantage of her by touching her intimate parts and taking pleasure in her naked glory but he made sure that she is well fed, well cared and her beauty undiminished. Last time she refused to bath, her rear took a beating that she will never forget.

"We've got a visitor today little hunter," smirked Ares kissing her once more as she was chained to the bed on her ankles. "You better get ready to say goodbye to that tight womanhood of yours. He paid extremely well once he saw the quality of the "goods". Alexa screamed as he squeezed her breast roughly before leaving through the door while she cried.

 _"Lady Percy, Lady help me,"_ cried Alexa in silence as she prayed again and again to her patron. She had been repeating the mantra over and over again hoping that they would hear. She knew that Ares has warded the place so that her patron won't hear her but it doesn't hurt to try. However finally something caught her attention lying on the floor with her discarded clothes.

It was the necklace that Laetri had given her so that she can summon her when needed. The answer was so simple that Alexa was overjoyed. However Alexa's joy was turned to horror as the door burst open and in strode Zeus only in boxer shorts followed by a smirking Ares.

"So this is the goods. I take it she is a virgin?" asked Zeus to his son.

"Yes, she's a hunter of Artemis. She also screams very loud," said the war god.

"Well done my son. You may go now," waved Zeus off.

"Yes father," he bowed accepting a bag of gold from Zeus as he left. The god of the sky merely looked at Alexa critically making Alexa self-conscious as she struggled to cover her nudity.

"Lord Zeus I-,"

 **(MATURE CONTENT! DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T HAVE THE STOMACH FOR IT)**

Alexa never finished her sentence as she was then grabbed by the hair and shoved forcefully on the bed her ass proudly presenting itself to the sky god. A scream left her lips then as she felt a finger being pushed inside extending her rear painfully. She had no reason to doubt now about what would follow as another finger is added making her scream even more as her insides extend even more.

 _"LADY LAETRI HELP ME!"_ screamed Alexa in prayer and a temporary relief as Zeus' fingers left.

Her breath of relief however was replaced by pure fear as something suddenly plunged inside her ass ripping her insides and a howl of agonizing pain left her lips as she felt Zeus enter her rear. She was sure that something was broken inside from his forceful intrusion. Her throat drew blood at the intensity of her cry and tears fell uncounted as Zeus' hands held on to her hips strongly, ready to start pounding her ass.

...

...

...

 **(MATURE CONTENT FINISHED)**

There was a sound of flesh meeting flesh and a very undignified yelp from Ares came outside catching both Alexa and Zeus as they looked at the door in surprise. There in front of them eating a cheeseburger with his usual pale looks was Manwe in all his ebony-haired glory. Ares was lying unsconcious at the door outside and the whole torture block of the prison was in ruins. Sparti is at the floor dismembered and a few have lost their heads and limbs.

"Well what are you waiting for?" asked Manwe eyeing Alexa's body appreciatively. "Start pounding her Zeus oh king of the gods,"

"Wait you're not here to rescue me?" asked Alexa in fear as Zeus grinned like a sadist and she felt him moving inside her.

"Of course not," scoffed the wild god. "I'll be taking his place once he's done," he said taking another bite at the cheeseburger.

"No please, help me, please," wailed Alexa as she buried her head on the pillows in hopelessness as more tears followed.

"You can go outside Manwe then," growled Zeus pushing his manhood back to the girl's backside making her scream before speaking again. "Can't you see I'm busy?" The sky god was surprised as Percy's alter aspect then burst out laughing clutching his stomach.

"You-you-you really believed that I would allow you continue? You're so dumb and you are supposed to be king of the gods," he then continued laughing.

"How dare you?!" hissed Zeus pulling away from Alexa his manhood still coated with her blood. making her yelp as she watched the scene through pain lidded eyes. "I am king of the gods! You will respect me!" the lightning bolt appeared in a hiss.

"What about no? You're really dumb. I destroyed the palace outside and everything in it. You saw me standing over this pathetic son of yours and you expect me to just leave and allow you to hump that girl who I am ordered by the way to rescue?"

"Yes!" growled Zeus.

"Okayyyy fine. At least make the fight interesting," Manwe swallowed the last of his cheeseburger as the familiar green sword powered up from his greaves.

...

...

...

"Am I safe now?" asked Alexa softly as she opened her eyes, squinting as the familiar light of the day blinded her for a minute. She noticed that she was being bridal carried by Manwe as he walked a light blanket covering her nude form.

"Depends on your definition of safe, but if you mean you're away from those two dunderheads then yes, I guess you are safe,"

"Where are we going?" questioned the former Oculatus fearing that the alter aspect would take his chance to sate his needs on her. He's not exactly what Alexa would call trustworthy. After all he allowed Zeus to pummel her a bit there before he knocked him out.

"Back to Laetri of course," answered the black-haired god. "She is the one after all that ordered you to be saved. You're lucky that I'm still around when she Iris Messaged me. By the way, you've ruined my drive thru spree. I missed the chance to buy that Big Mac,"

"Thank you Manwe for doing what is right. You're a good person. I will always...be...grateful," Alexa found herself dozing off and she didn't see the knowing look that the alter aspect gave her.

"If you only know what good and bad for me then you wouldn't classify me as good," said the alter aspect more to himself than her.

After all his morals are based on the will of his sister and his wife. No more, no less.

...

...

...

Back at the ruined secret prison of Ares, two gods started to wake up still smoking and covered in rubble and only in their boxers. Order watched in amusement as they tried to hide the words burnt in their skin as they flashed to the entrance of Olympus much to the amusement and curiosity of the residents of Olympus. Who would not be curious if a semi-naked powerful god tiptoed past the main street with the words on their chest:

"I AM A RAPIST!" from the war god with an added smiley and...

"I AM AN UNFAITHFUL BASTARD!" with another smiley for the esteemed king of the gods.

Order was sure Zeus would be sleeping on the couch for months once Hera got wind of what he did.

...

...

...

 **YAAHHHHHHHHH! SO ANOTHER CHAPTER IS DONE AND I HOPE YOU LIKE IT. IT'S MUCH LONGER THAN WHAT I DO BUT 5K + WORDS ARE TIRING. IM GLAD THAT THAT IDIOT GUEST NO LONGER POSTS HIS INSULT. ITS LIKE A BIT OF FRESH AIR. ANYHOWS THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR THOSE WHO PM'D ME HOW TO IMPROVE MY STORY AND THANK YOU FOR SUPPORTING.**

 **IM REALLY SORRY FOR THE GORY SCENE BUT LOGICALLY SPEAKING, ARES WOULD OF COURSE NOTICE ALEXA ON THE COUNCIL. IT WOULD BE NOT GODLY OF HIM NOT TO TAKE ACTION SINCE HIS PRIDE WAS WOUNDED SINCE THE GIRL ESCAPED HIM. SO THATS THAT. ZEUS IS EVIL AND ARES IS A PRICK HOOOORAY! TITANS RULE!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW AND RATE. ILL BE DETAILING THE DAILY LIFE OF EVERYONE IN ATLANTIS AND HOW ANNOYING MANWE CAN BE.**

 **PS: DO YOU GUYS WANT PERSEUS AND ALEXA TO CONTINUE TO FALL IN LOVE OR NOT?**

 **PPS: DO YOU AGREE THAT NEREUS WOULD CATCH ARTEMIS. (YES/NO) VOTE**

 **PPPS: FOR THOSE WHO HAD ABSOLUTELY NO IDEA WHAT MANWE'S WEAPON IS, WATCH LEGACY OF THE VOID TRAILER.**

 **PPPPS: WE'RE COMING CLOSE TO THE END.**

 **PPPPPS: DOES THIS KIND OF PS EVEN WORK? JOKE. I LOVE CHEESSEBURGERS. CASSANDRA OUT.**

 **PPPPPPS: ONCE MORE, CASSANDRA LAETRI IS AWESOM YES? HIHIHIHIHI**


	46. The Unexpecteds

Chapter Forty-Six

 _"Trust begotts trust,"_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Artemis was sure that the city was beautiful, it is encircled by white capped mountains, their snow gleaming tips shining like white fire in the morning sun. Walls so proud and tall surrounds the city like immortal unmovable sentinels. Houses of different colors and sizes looking like they are designed by famous craftsmen littered the city and the waterfalls and pools around it gave it a bluish look. A white tower in the middle reached up to the heavens, a spire of wonder as a beacon for all. It is a city of beauty and strength, a city that a person can relax, it is a city that can rival Olympus in terms of beauty. It is the perfect city if not for the simple fact that it is burning._

 _Screams tore the air that made Artemis' nerves tingle in fear. She may be a goddess in Olympus but she never participated on any major battles or large scale wars. Even the first Giant war was more than a skirmish fought on different fronts than this one._

 _Strange people with angled faces like a cat's and sharp ears are running around as dark figures killed them one by one. Artemis yelled out a warning as she saw a mother carrying a baby suddenly got cut in two dropping the crying baby on the street. A horrified scream left her lips as she saw a strange humanoid creature but twisted that its head was more like an insect than a human, three times larger only bent down and swallowed the crying child whole._

 _Looking around she saw more people trying to escape as their city burned and the smoke blinding most, led many to their deaths. Artemis in her huntress' eyes however noticed through the carnage a few individuals fighting back. They are all armed in gold light armor and helmets with bronze capes as they flitted like ballerinas to many of the creatures leaving a trail of death and smoking corpses behind them. What Artemis however really noticed on them was their weapons._

 _They are all the same as the one that Manwe wielded._

 _"Brother, we have evacuated most of the people to the tunnels," exclaimed one of the warriors standing beside a taller one, Artemis frankly noticed that it is a female. She is beautiful, almost as beautiful as Percy, her golden hair falling like a river through the back of her helmet. If not for the grime on her face and armor, she would have passed as a supermodel._

 _"That is good news Selendis," sighed the taller one pulling his helmet off letting his white hair fall. Artemis gasped and her eyes widened seeing that it is Manwe, at least it looked like Manwe except that his hair is not black._

 _"We will make our final stand here and draw the demon's attention away from the tunnels where our people passed. How many warriors do we have left?"_

 _"Fifty brother," answered the female. "They would be here on a few minutes,"_

 _"Good," he nodded more to himself. "Even though we will die here today, the legacy of Ondolinde will survive through our people who survived and make it to Aiur,"_

 _The two was silent for a while before the female finally spoke. "Brother I know that you don't want to hear this but have you given thought to the seer's words?"_

 _"I have," said "Manwe" coldly. "And I'm not taking their advice. That is the coward's way out and we are the last of the Watchers. I will not let my men die while I spend some time on some dark place on a personal exile in relative safety!"_

 _"But-,"_

 _"There will be no buts Selendis. I have made my decision and no amount of arguing would let me change it," said "Manwe" in a tone that finalized an agreement. Artemis felt the massive urge to punch the jerk for talking to a woman like that. However before she could even debate it on her head, their were flashes of blue light everywhere revealing more golden warriors, their armor rent and bloodied._

 _"My lord, they are coming," said one._

 _"How long?" asked Manwe peering through the gloom of the smoke._

 _"Thirty seconds tops," replied the warrior before looking at the crestfallen look of the only girl among them. "So, did he listen?"_

 _"No, he won't hear it,"_

 _"Then I guess we have no choice," said the warrior to the others who nodded._

 _"What are you talking about?" asked "Manwe" who among the group, the only one looking confused._

 _"I'm really sorry for this brother," said the girl and Artemis watched her put something on "Manwe's" armor and immediately a miniature black hole erupted sucking the surprised warrior inside who barely managed a howl of outrage._

 _"I'm really sorry brother," sobbed the girl as the hole vanished. The moon goddess watched the warrior who reported placed a hand on her shoulder._

 _"He needed to survive, for the future. Without him, the remnants of our race would not survive as the seers said,"_

 _"I know," said the girl._

 _"Still...,"_

 _"INCOMING!" one of the warriors yelled and there was the sound of blades striking bodies and a pair of black creatures fell dead._

 _"Enough moping Selendis!" snapped the warrior pulling her up. "We'll mope when we are across the sea, but for now let us make our final stand memorable on the ages to come,"_

 _Artemis watched proudly as the woman pulled herself together, wiping the tear stains as she strode in front of her small group of warriors with a grim expression facing an endless black tide of creatures growling, hissing and spitting._

 _"Today we will hold this place Watchers. Today we let them know that the Watchers of Ondolinde are not cowards. Today we make them pay! Not one step back till the last Watcher fall. Today we fight! My life for Aiur!"_

 _"For Aiur!' fifty throats roared, their swords powering up from their greaves as the monster horde advanced and crashed into them._

 _Artemis last view before she felt herself being pulled was a large black axe cleaving Selendis' helmet._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

"Lady Artemis are you alright?" the moon goddess was pulled from her dream roughly as she felt Thalia shaking her shoulder roughly.

"Wh-what happened?" asked Artemis vaguely noticing her damp clothes and the sweat running off her forehead. The dream was so real that she felt like vomiting as she remembered the gruesome scenes.

"You are shouting and crying my lady," said Thalia. "The others are worried and told me to wake you up,"

"I see," sighed Artemis pulling herself up and picked up the waterskin at the porch of her bed. She felt grateful for the cool flow of water soothing her nerves. The feeling of throwing up lessened though the images are still vivid on her mind. The moment she turned back, she still saw Thalia waiting for her.

"I'm alright now Thalia. It's just a bad dream," said Artemis in a tone that obviously pertains dismissal.

"It's not that my lady," mumbled the girl. "It's morning already and Lady Hestia and the others is waiting outside,"

"I-I see," sniffed Artemis unable to keep the choke on her voice. How could she forget? Today is the day she would let go of her hunters. This is possibly the last time they would see each other and the very thought of not being with her girls sent stabs of dagger like pain in her heart. "I'll be there shortly Thalia. Wait outside,"

"Yes my lady," bowed the new hunter leaving Artemis alone.

The moon goddess took a deep breath. She had too be strong for this. Her hunters had been horrified when she told them about her father's plan to marry her to one of the most sadistic beings in the ocean. It had taken an hour on convincing them not to march on Olympus and give Zeus a piece of there mind. However their anger turned to confusion and not the least fear as she told them of her plan to abdicate as goddess of virginity. Thankfully none of them protested much about Hestia being their new patron though some hunters begged to go with her wherever she would go. There are crying and a lot of hugging and pleading as the Hunt supported each other on their final night with the moon goddess. Artemis' heart broke seeing how much they honored her and loved her. But this is Zeus' they are talking about. He won't hesitate threatening them if it would allow Artemis' cooperation. Knowing that delaying the inevitable was useless, Artemis took a deep breathe and went out of her tent.

"My lady," greeted the hunters as they bowed. Artemis' heart thundered within and she found breathing a little difficult as she noticed the now clean camp, her tent the only one remaining standing left.

"Niece, are you ready?" asked Hestia who is in her forty year old form standing beside her hunters.

"Y-yes aunt," sniffed Artemis. "I just want to talk to them one last time,"

"Take your time niece," said Hestia walking away to give them all a little privacy.

"So my hunters, this is it," said Artemis looking at her girls with a smile though she can't stop her tears from falling. They are all crying too as they looked at her. "Y-you would all b-be good alright? I-I don't w-want to hear you girls b-being a pain to Lady H-Hestia,"

"My lady!" Artemis was tackled to the ground by the small group as they hugged her fiercely unwilling to let go.

"Oh my girls, oh my beautiful girls," Artemis cried openly as they wailed her title again and again. "I love you so much, all of you. If I could I would keep you. Be good for me okay?"

"Yes my lady," they all replied and Artemis smiled as she kissed them on the forehead one by one, her blessing leaving them. Many begged and cried that she won't leave but Artemis knew that the argument would be never ending if she did and they would never part. When she reached Thalia, Artemis smiled at the daughter of Zeus as she kissed her forehead. She is the newest of them all and is not as attached to Artemis as the others were.

"Keep them safe Thalia," whispered Artemis to her.

"I will my lady. I swear it on the River Styx," replied the hunter making thunder boom on the skies.

"Very good,"

Artemis was nearly hyperventilating when Hestia returned and gathered the hunters to her. Some of the younger ones tried to make a dash back to Artemis but Thalia held them close as they cried.

"Don't worry my niece, they will be safe with me," said Hestia with a smile. Artemis merely nodded. She doesn't trust her throat to sound and she smiled warmly at the crying group as she raised her hand in final farewell.

"Goodbye my sisters," she murmured as they cried before a flash of fire came and the hunters and Hestia are gone.

"I love you very much," whispered Artemis to the sky where Olympus is before she returned to her tent.

Taking her bow and arrows and such memento of the Hunt that she doesn't want to part with. Artemis placed the things she would bring to a backpack as she rolled the pelts she acquired to their proper places before stepping out again. She paused for a bit looking at her house for the last six hundred years. It is the last memento of the Hunt. The hunters are gone, the wolves had been set free to return to Lupa and the falcons she gave to Laetri and the Watch. She vaguely felt her lush auburn hair turn silver and her form change from her normal twelve year old that resembles the Hunt recruiting age grow to twenty. This is the Hunt's final moments. Artemis snapped her fingers burning her tent and she flashed away unwilling to spend more time as her tent burned to ash.

The next thing she knew, she is looking at the wide expanse of the ocean beach where Atlanta died.

...

...

...

Triton watched the small convoy of frogmen lead the large floating crates that held weapons for Oceanus' army. There are at least twenty of them excluding the guards while Triton merely had ten guards with him. He smirked sadistically. They are badly outnumbered.

With a wave of his hand hidden arrows suddenly released and at least five of the frogmen barely had time to look up in surprise before the first barrage reached them. Screams of pain tore through their large inflated throats alerting the others of the ambush. It is the exact moment that Triton was waiting for. Urging his hippocampi forward, Triton emerged from the thick corrals with a yell followed by five mermen while the mermaids kep the enemy busy with their continuing barrage of arrows.

Triton sat easily on his hippocampi, feeling it picking up speed as he charged the confused frog men unable to put up a defensive position against the swimming hippocampi as they are hit by the arrows. The heir of the sea as usual let his anger and sadness at Zoe's death fill him and turn it to hate as he let off a war cry and smashed the head of a frogman with his trident, the moment he got in range. Twirling in his seat , he twisted again impaling another throat as his hippocampi stomped and neighed throwing confusion at the bubbles it made. Triton took advantage of the confusion and rammed a frogman taking delight of his screams of fear as he was trampled by the hippocampi. Around him, he could hear his mermen fighting the remaining frogmen.

The heir of the sea disembarked swimming leisurely to where five of the frogmen had managed to upturn a large crate and is using it for cover as they returned fire to the mermaids hidden in the reefs. Triton merely smiled as he leveled his trident sending a blast of azure energy to the chest making it explode sending shrapnel to the surprised frogs. Their armor failed to protect them as at least two are dead instantly while three are groaning at the floor.

"Mercy...," moaned one of them as Triton smashed his head with the foot of his trident and stabbed the two with a casual flick unheeding their cries. Oh how he wished these monsters would have died except Zoe. He easily flicked to the side the warhammer of their sergeant with his shield and stabbed him straight in his two eyes making him wail before a mermaid got pity on him and shot him in the head.

"Strip them of their weapons and armor," ordered Triton. "The forges could use some extra metal and gather these crates. Sergeant what's in them?" asked Triton in a snap to one of his mermen.

"Uhmmm gems my lord," he stuttered witnessing how bloodthirsty the son of the sea could be.

"Bring them with us," said Triton walking back to his hippocampi.

"What about the bodies my lord?" questioned the mermaid who shot the mercy arrow.

"Leave them," Triton merely said urging his hippocampi back to their forward base. He missed the sad looks his men gave him, unhappy at how much he changed. Even if he knew, he wouldn't care. Zoe is gone and his heart is also. It's only the thrill of battle that kept him sane. He missed her, he wanted her back, he needed her. The army of Oceanus is nearly at Atlantis, but in a way, he welcomed the distraction despite its severity. Busy in his thoughts, Triton nearly trampled the messenger merman who had intercepted him.

"My lord! We have captured a daughter of a Titan wandering in the beach. What should we do sir? Should we take her to Atlantis?"

Still thinking about Zoe, Triton merely glared at the messenger before answering coldly and simply.

"Kill her,"

...

...

...

"You have got to be kidding me," said Zoe in disbelief looking a the commanding merman of the camp. She can't believe her luck, she had been expecting a warm welcome from the soldiers thanks to her efforts in the Atlantic Ocean. What she didn't expect was pair of bronze chains that they shackled her with the moment they laid eyes on her.

"You don't know me?" asked Zoe still in disbelief. "I've fought with you guys against Oceanus' forces. I've killed many of them. Tell Triton or Delphin that-,"

SMACK!

Zoe whimpered as she felt the stinging pain of the punch on her nose. Coppery blood filled her mouth as she found breathing on her bubble painful.

"Shut your trap Titan!" hissed the merman as Zoe glared at her through pain filled eyes. "Your head will make a fine trophy in ur camp once we're done with you,"

"Please, I'm not your enemy. Just tell Triton-," Zoe felt another fist punch her face this time dislocating her jaw making her scream while the mermen just laugh.

"What are you doing?" a female voice shrilly asked and despite the red haze on her eyes Zoe peered seeing a mermaid with a hunter's uniform glaring at the mermen who is hitting zoe her white tail flicking irritably.

"You're not allowed here Flora, get out of here!" snapped the guard pushing her away with his spear.

"Don't you know who that is?" she asked in disbelief at them. "That's lady Zoe, Triton's-,"

"I said shrug off!" roared the merman smacking the mermaid with the back of his hand leaving a red welt on her. Anger bubbled at Zoe's chest seeing her float back a few paces away.

"You'll be sorry when Lord Triton hears of this," warned the mermaid as she swam away.

It was an hour before another person entered the camp, Zoe recognized it as the messenger who left getting orders from the merman's superiors. She observed accurately as the merman who beat her smiled gleefully as he went back to her pulling a large sword from his scabbard.

"Well Titan spawn," he sneered looking at her chained form. "I guess you better say goodbye to your head. It really would make a fine design in the center of our camp,"

"No, wait. Tell Triton Zoe Nightshade is here," mumbled Zoe as her head was laid on an abandoned stump of underwater tree, her neck exposed to its highest extent. She can't believe her luck as she watched the merman raise the large axe overhead. She had been saved from Tartarus only to be killed here. She had no doubt that Hades would be not too pleased with her. The Lord of the Dead doesn't take kindly on souls escaping his clutches. There is a very good chance that she would have a one way ticket on the Fields of Punishment.

The sound of an axe cutting through a neck and a head rolling on the ocean floor are heard then in the distance.

...

...

...

Percy was amused watching her surrogate father transform from a very wise king to an overly protective father in a matter of few minutes. Laetri and Percy's surrogate mother was giggling as they observed Poseidon act like a bulldog released for the first time from a kennel as he glared at the boys that dared look at his daughter. His ever present trident was now morphed to a shotgun making him look like some zombie apocalypse survivor with his Hawaiian shirt and bermuda shorts. All in all its working perfectly (in his imagination). The boys which stared at the golden-haired goddess (which is everyone) didn't surprise the two other women. Percy was radiant at worst and tongue-tying at best. Its not helping that her golden hair glowed like a beacon underwater that attracted even more stares. Right now they are heading back to the city gates where her alter aspect just arrived along with her brother who also had a "special guest"

"So Percy how are you?" asked Poseidon at her the moment they entered another curve around the main road towards the city gates.

"I'm fine dad," replied Percy giggling as Poseidon hovered protectively over her shotgun cocked and ready as he sent a glare at two younger mermen who then made an act of being interested at their tail fins.

"Just a bruise here and there, nothing more,"

"You should have stayed at the infirmary," grumbled the sea god. "You are too weak for this,"

"Dad," Percy clung to her father making Poseidon sigh at her daughter's cute pout.

"Fine, but no running and no straining yourself. One accident and you are back at the palace alright?"

"But-,"

"Percy" growled Poseidon making Percy shut up.

"Yes dad," mumbled the Daughter of Rome as Poseidon beamed before going back to his self-appointed job of being a guardian as he glared at the boys. Faint giggling came from the back and Percy glared at her mother and wife. Amphitrite seeing her looking at them pulled her to her side.

"Is there a problem Percy?" asked her mother intertwining their arms. Percy felt warm as she leaned to her mother feeling like a kid again.

"Nothing much mum," mumbled Percy closing her eyes in bliss. "It's just weird for me seeing dad so overprotective. He never acts like that when I am still a boy long ago,"

"That's what happens if you have a daughter Percy," explained Amphitrite rubbing Percy's long hair. "I tell you even I felt very protective on you and if not for the fact that you are bound to Laetri already, then I would have been the one holding that shotgun instead of your father,"

"Really?" Percy asked in disbelief. She can't believe that her mother was as over protective as her father.

"Yes my daughter," smiled the queen of the sea seeing her daughter's disbelieving eyes. "Though I would have loved seeing grandchildren. I guess that isn't possible with you and Laetri right?"

"My alter aspect can make her pregnant mum. And he can with me also," Percy blushed unwilling to imagine her other self getting it together with her. Olympian relationships are weird and thinking about it made her head spin.

"Isn't that a little incest?" asked Amphitrite wincing at the idea same as Percy did.

"Maybe," shrugged Percy. "But we all knew Athena had children from her mind, it may be that she had the same alter aspect as mine,"

"I see, let's try to avoid that for a while," said Amphitrite. "I don't think my old heart can handle the stress knowing you impregnated yourself with yourself,"

"Well, he's not exactly me mum," informed Percy. "He's more like the annoying part of me which is annoying, unfeeling, have a tendency to prank and basiclly an idiot with a craving for cheeseburgers. Only thing is, he is very, very powerful,"

Amphitrite's eyebrow rose at that "Isn't he a risk? How could we stop him if he went berserk at our people?"

"No mum, he's not a risk as far as I can tell. He always argues with me though and keeps me occupied when everything is too quiet but no, he always makes sure that I do the right decision to protect myself when he's in my head. He does hates bullies though and he had a penchant messing up arrogant gods like Zeus. I'm pretty sure that he did something at Mount Olympus though father won't tell me what,"

"Right, what a person he is then," exclaimed Amphitrite as they neared the gate, the white marble and pearls shining underwater.

"He is," smiled Percy. "He loves Laetri and he dreams of kissing me. I'm pretty sure father will stop him though,"

"He'll probably blast him if he does despite that the fact it's still you," chuckled Amphitrite. "Your father always dreamed of having a daughter and I can't tell you how ecstatic he is when we found you out,"

"I'll try to make him proud mum," smiled Percy before a large blur suddenly came out of nowhere and before Percy could react a large pair of arms pulled her to a bone crushing hug.

"Perrrrccccyyy!" laughed Tyson as he twirled the wild goddess in circles who was gasping at the hug. "I'm so glad to see you again awake now sister!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. He had been glad when seeing Percy for the first time and learnt that she is an (adopted) daughter of Poseidon.

'Pu' me own Ty son," coughed Percy as Tyson settled her gently with a big toothy smile and his one eye is teary.

"It's good to see you again Tyson," smiled Percy to the young cyclops backing away as he tried to hug her again. Once is bad, twice is worse.

"Tyson calm down," ordered Poseidon. "Your sister's still hurt and you might break her ribs. Try hugging your sister-in-law, she's much more huggable than- DON'T LOOK AT MY DAUGHTER!" Poseidon finished with a roar to the messenger who had arrived and immediately gawked at Percy's backside.

"Alright I will," chuckled Tyson making a move over Laetri whose eyes widened seeing the Cyclops serious on giving her a hug.

Percy and Amphitrite smiled as the blonde goddess barely made a step back as she was then pulled to the Cyclops' arms as he laughed around repeating "Sister-in-law" again and again much to the envy of the entire male population seeing the two beautiful goddesses being pressed so close to the baby Cyclops.

"Alright that's enough!" said Amphitrite gently pressing off a very flustered Laetri whose hair was in tangles after Tyson's cheerful welcome.

"Tyson, go back to the forges. Me and your sister have some formalities to attend to,"ordered the queen of the sea.

"Yes Queen Apmphitrite," saluted the Cyclops before looking at Percy. "Visit me soon sister,"

"Of course Tyson, I will," smiled Percy.

"Great kid that one," said Amphitrite.

"I agree mum, he is a different woman," nodded Percy as the doors of the gates opened.

Most noticeable of all of the four figures was Triton with his cleaned glass armor and two fish tails looking extremely smug as beautiful girl at her side looked nervous holding his hand followed by a mermaid trying to comb her hair. Every mermaid warrior in the vicinity roared her name happily and the poor girl was plucked from Triton (who is completely ignored for the first time by the mermaids despite his protests) as they cheered for her much to Percy and the others' amusement as she begged to be put down.

However the weirdest of all was the remaining three. Most noticeable was the very unrespectful long black-haired person with angled ears and sharp eyes and extremely good looks who swallowed the last of his cheeseburger (don't ask how it tasted underwater) before shouldering past everyone towards Percy. Percy's eyes widened as her alter aspect's arms snaked over her waist pulling her closer and before her brain functioned she found his lips catching hers on a deep kiss. She gasped in surprise and her mind went blank as she felt his tongue enter her mouth.

The moment they pulled away, Percy's mind was reeling either to slap him or let it be. Amphitrite was looking away with a small smile, Laetri was blushing as her alter aspect kissed her next. Poseidon's nostril was wide open and Percy wondered how much a bull he liked fuming like that. It was nearly easy to imagine smoke coming out of his nostrils. When Manwe finished making out with Laetri and threw her a playful wink, Percy was ready to kill him, bury him, dig him out and kill him again. However her thoughts was stopped seeing the last two of the newcomers. One was Alexa being supported by a woman with lush auburn hair and looked very familiar to a woman she loved, only older. A woman she had seen only very briefly in her life when she was younger. She can't help but look at confusion to her alter aspect and the question left her mouth faster than her brain could phrase.

"Why in the world is Leto here?"

...

...

...

Artemis watched the silent waves of the ocean pushed on the beach. The grave she had made for Atlanta was no more though if Artemis looked, she could still see the mound of where she buried her hunter a long time ago. All that would be left if she dug was a pile of bones now.

This was where her huntress died. This was where the reason why she couldn't marry Nereus ever was made. Artemis felt it right that she should start her escape here. The vial she bought from Hecate a long time ago was at her hands and she smiled at the reasoning she had back then and how different it is from now.

Last time she drank this, it was for her to breathe underwater, find Percy and ask for amends for her very stupid actions of being such a man-hating goddess. Now here she was ready to drink it again, look for Percy and ask for her help. Artemis was sure that Nereus won't hopefully touch her in Poseidon's realm. The sea god was a dangerous enemy to everyone and she would be safe there. Poseidon would shelter her and he isn't cowed by Zeus. Percy and Laetri was surely to be there since Triton offered them sanctuary to her old home and hopefully where Percy is, Manwe would be there also. It was comforting having a super powerful being protect you.

However Artemis can't help but be worried at Poseidon's reaction. Her uncle isn't exactly fond of her after she finished being a bitch at Percy a long time ago. He was cordial at her, at best and respected her. But he didn't like her. The lingering fact that Poseidon would return her to Zeus frightened her to her core. The screams of Atlanta as she was used by Nereus returned to her mind and that fact brought her action. She can't help but imagine herself being at Atlanta's place.

Downing the potion in one go, Artemis stepped to the ocean waters glad that it was working as she saw the front of the beach. A smile graced her features as she continued walking to deeper parts until she met a shark. If she could scream, she would have. It is a mako shark ready to biter her legs off if not for a dozen mermen at patrol stopping the shark and leveling their spears on her.

At least same things remain the same. Artemis smiled ruelly to herself. Last time she was here, she was also met with spears.

...

...

...

The leaves rustled as a tall figure in a black cloak clicked and rustled in annoyance as it stepped towards the beach watching the faint footsteps of the goddess heading towards the waters. Its quarry has escaped it again but its not tired of the hunt. No, its never tired. She is is its only quarry that ever escaped it.

Its red eyes narrowed as it pulled again the undergarments that it sniffed refreshing the scent of the goddess in its twisted brain. Yes, she would not escape it. It was her fate, it got a taste of her long ago and she was addicting. She would not escape, not even if she ran to Tartarus. It would always hunt her, and she would have nowhere to run, especially now that the wards of the land of the gods are down.

It disappeared in a rustle ready to wait for her to return red eyes narrowing.

...

...

...

 **ANOTHER CHAPPIE DONE READERS. HOPE YA LIKE IT. ANYWAY NOT MUCH TO SAY ON THIS A/N. ILL THINK ABOUT WHAT WOULD HAPPEN TO ALEXA AND PERSEUS SOON. DONT WORRY, THERE ARE TWISTS LATER ON THAT WOULD MAKE YOU VERY VERY SURPRISED. PLEASE REVIEW GUYS AND THANKS FOR FOLLOWING THIS STORY.**

 **PS: EARLY HAPPY NEW YEAR! I WONT BE POSTING TOM. MUWAH! LOVE YA ALL READERS.**

 **PPS: RED IS LOVE VIOLETS ARE BLUE, CLOSE YOUR EYES, CAUSE THIS KISS IS FOR YOU. MUWAH! HIHIHIHIHIHI :3**

 **PPPS: HAPPY HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	47. Scars Never Completely Heal

Chapter Forty-Seven

 _"Tomorrow is always a new opportunity,"_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

"Sit!" Percy commanded harshly to her alter aspect which for some reason is still grinning like a loo as he sat on the proffered chair at Percy's room.

She had dragged the person here the moment she said her excuses to the others and she wasted no time pulling him in. She needed answers and she needed it now.

"Well?"

"Well what?" Manwe chimed innocently at the glaring, barely recovered goddess.

"Do you have some explanations to your actions?" asked Percy holding her temper down as the male aspect of her took another cheeseburger and began devouring it.

"Nope, I thought you would be pleased with it," shrugged Manwe. "You have been hoping to see Leto again for many years. You're just too scared to actually broke that stupid king's rules and laws,"

"There's a reason why people are in jail Manwe," said Percy calmly. "If you keep on breaking the rules, I would have no choice but to-,"

"What? Pull me back to your head?" Manwe scoffed, cutting her words off. "I know you prefer me out than in and don't bother lying," he added as Percy again opened her mouth.

The wild goddess gritted her teeth as she was pushed into a corner. She knew he was right, it was easier and more relaxing for her if he was not at her head running around and mixing their thoughts. Not to mention the lewd things he kept on suggesting the last time she had been intimate with Laetri. As it was, Percy just sighed in defeat.

"Fine, just don't do anything too rash Manwe. You know that I worry over you as annoying as you are. And nice choice by the new name,"

"Of course I am, that's why I'm awesome," said Manwe proudly making the golden-haired goddess roll her eyes at him.

"Your ego really knows no bounds,"

"It would not be me without the ego Percy," shrugged Manwe.

"And I would not be me without you," said Percy with a soft smile sitting beside him. "I'm glad you're here Manwe. You're like the big brother that completely annoys me,"

Percy did not see it but the male aspect of her smiled at her words. This is the reason why despite the facts that their personalities are opposites, he vividly cared about her and vice versa. Although he is now merged with Percy's male form, he still remembered his old home like it was just yesterday. He missed his sister and having the beautiful golden haired goddess at his side reminded him of her.

"So you're glad that Leto is free again?" asked Manwe after a few terse minutes of silence making Percy laugh softly at him.

"Of course I am. Though I think that Zeus didn't agree with this did he?"

"Of course not. That moron is too prideful to even acknowledge a logical argument where he is certainly the wrong one and he completely loves only himself. I would not be surprised if his favorite place was either himself in front of the mirror or his throne on Olympus looking down at everyone,"

"So you did not ask permission?" Percy asked looking at Manwe with her big sea green eyes.

"I may have asked, but in a very indirect way," smirked the male aspect at her. "He's just however too busy nursing his wounds that I inflicted on him that his oversized ego completely forgot to argue,"

Percy can't help but grip his arm tighter, worry moving within her gut at his words. "You've fought Zeus? Are you an idiot? Do you understand how dangerous that is?" Percy asked incredulously.

"Actually I fought him twice. Please little sister," Manwe waved her worry off. "The dude is as stupid as he looks. He had zero grace on his fighting skills relying only on his master bolt. I bet even you could have danced around him in circles without taking a hit,"

"But,"

"And you forget who you are talking to my dear little sister," smiled Manwe making Percy shiver as she felt his palm touching her cheek. "I may be you but I am also not you. Do you remember where I came from when you are stuck on Tartarus?"

"Yes," said Percy chastised. She can't help but kick herself as she completely forgot that little information. She had gotten used to Manwe's quirks that she forgot the power beneath all the jokes and funny things he got himself into. The guy was more powerful than Zeus and the master bolt compared to his weapons are like sticks thrown to a shield.

"You see, I'm completely safe," said Manwe proudly stroking her long golden hair before his countenance serioused. "And besides Percy. I want you to know that god deserved what he got along with his son,"

"Eh, why?" asked Percy confused at seeing him confused. She'd only seen him serious twice. Once when she disrobed the first time and he fainted in her mind and second was when she was tortured by Atlas and his minions where he tried to wrench control from her.

"My morals may be according to your will Percy but seeing them doing what they did to you on her. I can't just stand and do nothing. Besides Laetri ordered me to save her and I am more than happy to bring Zeus and Ares down a peg or two,"

"Do what on who?" asked Percy confused. She had absolutely no idea what he is talking about at all. Not to mention that she was a bit miffed that Laetri didn't tell her that she contacted him and sent him on an errand.

"Alexa, you know that sexy watcher you have that you left to keep an eye on your demigod friend. She had been incognito as a hunter of Artemis during the council. Apparently Ares noticed her and kidnapped her when Artemis isn't looking. Zeus was about to rape her when I arrived and I beat him to a pulp along with his wayward son,"

"So that's why Alexa is with you," said Percy finally connecting the dots together. She had been a tad confused seeing her watcher disoriented and dragged to clinic without explanation,"

"Yes, I believe those two would not be too happy that their sex toy manged to escape them. Zeus especially would be really pissed and I believe it is prudent that she stayed here a while and recover before she return to the surface with the other Watchers," explained Manwe. "Poseidon isn't about to complain about this is he?"

"No, I can talk to my father later about this. I knew he would not argue too much about this," said Percy sighing at her Watcher's fate before her countenance hardened. "I trust that the need to punish Zeus and Ares' is practically placed?"

"No problem on that part of the field Percy," laughed Manwe. "No women immortal or not would go near those two for many years. And I believe Zeus would be spending a lot of time on his couch to Olympus,"

"I'm glad to hear that," sighed Percy though she was comforted that justice had been served by his alter aspect and prevented her the act of doing it herself. Percy may be a good warrior, probably one of the best, but she's not as powerful as Zeus or any Olympian.

"Manwe, why are you calling me little sister?" asked Percy after a while.

"Maybe its because I looked to you as one. No harm will come to you now that I am separated from you," said Manwe seriously. "I would not let myself fail like I failed when Atlas well, had his way with you,"

Percy froze and she felt her blood turn cold at the mention of the Titan's name. Memories of her torture went back to her brain like fire on fuel. The cold chains, the whips, the clamps, the mortal machines they stuck at her while she was imprisoned on that dark room. Being used again and again tha she involuntarily began to cry as she presently curled to a ball. She could barely hear Manwe calling out for Laetri as he tried to comfort her. But Percy's mind was no longer at her own. All she could see was the grinning sadistic smile the Titan had as he broke her spirit. His clammy hands going under her shirt, the punches, the kicks, the nails. Her mind was overladed with information and the Daughter of Rome let off an ear-piercing scream as she felt again him taking his virginity. That was her last thought as she fell to the oblivion of dreams.

...

...

...

I'm sorry for Percy," Zoe said softly as she walked hand in hand with Triton on the streets of Atlantis. The prince of the sea had favored his legs over his fins as he trudged with her, knowing that it unnerved Zoe seeing his twin fish tails. Zoe made a mental note to get used to it soon if she was gonna marry him one day.

"Percy's strong Zoe," said Triton. "I know she would be able to get over it. She just needs time. Trust me my love. I know Percy most of all when we were younger. Her spirit is one of the strongest I've seen. Though the wound inflicted on her mind is deep, I believe that she would be able to rise above it,"

"You seem to have a lot of confidence on her," commented Zoe looking at the straw-haired god's taller frame.

"How could I not? I have saved my girlfriend from being beheaded just in time. I got a sister that made Father and Mother happy. I have a brother from her alter aspect that I could relate too. I have plenty of fights to look forward at and no council meeting. All that's left is for Percy to wake up and voila. The perfect life," declared Triton smugly.

"Ahem, might I remind you that it was your orders that nearly led to me to be almost beheaded?" Zoe reminded with a smirk as Triton pouted.

"Oh come one Zoe, you had thrown that to me about twenty times already? Aren't you ever going to let me live that down,?

"Maybe, maybe not," smiled Zoe flirt **u** ously blinking her eyes at the son of the sea who failed to hide his blush. She was glad that she was still affecting him at such small actions. It was half a millennia ever since they became friends and he never changed, until now. And for that Zoe felt grateful.

"Maybe if you buy me one of those cold underwater ice creams you are always bragging to me in the surface then maybe I would consider it...a bit,"

"You forgot the fact that those ice creams cost a lot," pointed out Triton.

"Oh, so you won't buy me some?" Zoe made her biggest puppy dog eyes that made the heir of the sea groan loudly.

Ten minutes later, the duo is walking side by side one happily slurping her second specialized Ice Cream of Atlantis while the other one is moaning that his wallet is a tad bit emptier than before. Zoe felt completely uncomfortable as the people they passed bowed or nodded to them in curt greeting muttering "Princess" to her. Never did she imagine that leaving the Hesperide Garden would one day end her down here as the next queen of the sea. If someone had told her that when she was younger. She would have scoffed and laughed at them while commenting how it would look good from a story book. Well she was living on that storybook right now.

"What are you thinking?" Triton asked beside her as they stopped at the top of the city's pearly gates. "You've been quiet so far after you finished that second ice cream,"

"Nothing much," answered Zoe. "Just mulling things. Triton I never got the chance to say thank you for saving me that day when Heracles tried to rape me," stated Zoe surprising the heir of the sea at her words. "I wanted you to know that I am truly grateful that you chose me above everyone else as the person you would be bound for all eternity. Just promise me that you won't break my heart Triton,"

"I promise Zoe," replied Triton seriously pulling her head closer to his until their foreheads met. "I love you Zoe Nightshade, hunter of Artemis, daughter of Atlas. May the fates take me and the Styx bound me if I ever cheat on you,"

Zoe cringed as she heard thunder boom at his oath and she can't help the first tears that fell from her eyes.

"Thank you Triton. I-I love you too," whispered Zoe in response placing a chaste kiss on her fiance's lips ignoring the crowd below them.

"Pluuueeee!" Both lovers separated i surprise as a white baby seal lined with black small spots came out of nowhere and pulled itself close at Zoe's chest urging her to encircle her arms around it while glaring at Triton.

"Well I'll be damned. I believe that my magic worked after all," said Triton grinning while Zoe looked confused looking alternately at him and the small seal looking forlorn until she scratched its smooth back making it close its eyes in pleasure making purring sounds.

"Triton who is this?"asked Zoe pulling the small seal on its (armpits) finfits, holding it in front of Triton. The seal made a face at the heir of the sea before blowing a raspberry at him much to the amusement of Zoe.

"What? You don't remember?" asked Triton increduosly at her.

"Remember what?" Zoe asked in confusion.

"The plushee I gave you long ago, this is him," said Triton proudly pointing at the wiggling seal at Zoe's hands.

"You mean the plushee those mermen confiscated when they captured me?" asked Zoe incredulously. "The Plushee I've ben keeping all those long years that you had given me so long ago?"

"The one and only," stated Triton proudly. "Zoe meet Plu. Plu meet Zoe,"

"Why Plu?" questioned the daughter of Atlas looking at the cute little pup who nuzzled her nose and if seals could giggle this one just did.

"Pluuuuuuuu!" squealed the baby sea lion freeing itself and settled on swimming around her head happily its white coat glistening while it did cartwheels in the water.

"I guess that answers your question." Triton stated happily. Zoe can't help but smile also as the baby sea lion settled itself at the top of her head its tiny fins patting her hair softly. It is now official, she loved the heir of the sea more now than ever.

Together the two walk hand in hand back to the palace with a new friend and their future subjects' showing their approval at the two future monarchs.

...

...

...

Laetri stroked sadly the hair of her wife as she sat on Percy's bed, she had been brought here after she had fainted. The male aspect responsible for bringing her was standing at the balcony in silence, his long black hair making him a beacon to any bystander below. Laetri was worried for them both. Percy, because she never expected that she would fall back to her memories and Manwe who kept cursing himself because it was him that caused his female aspect to broke down.

The blonde haired goddess sighed. She still had a lot to learn on the male aspect, she was glad that she didn't tell him on their list of enemies that are immortal. His morals are incredibly twisted based only on what she and Percy had in mind. She knew that unless she was careful when angry at someone, she might accidentally set Manwe on them and that would ruin everyone's day. She already regretted telling him their story before Percy and she died on the first place. The male aspect was on the warpath looking for any sign of Heracles. Thankfully the demigod-become-god vanished from the face of the Earth and the inquisitor's path of vengeance was postponed for now.

"Noooo!" Percy's sudden cry brought Laetri back to the present as the golden-haired goddess latched to her like a lifeline.

"Please, stop. no more please, don't touch my chest again," whimpered the girl until Laetri caught her in a gentle embrace that woke her up emerald eyes with tears staring at her in confusion.

"Laetri?" sniffed Percy.

"Yes, my beautiful emerald I'm here," comforted the blonde goddess as the daughter of Rome curled into her arms. Laetri's heart broke seeing her so broken, very different from the woman that led the Watch and the Oculatus for the better part of six centuries,"

"I'm sorry," whimpered Percy through her sobs.

"There's nothing to be sorry for," replied Laetri as Percy buried her head on her chest.

"I must look pathetic to you," she sniffed.

"Nothing's wrong about crying," said Laetri, trying to keep her voice level and not letting her anger show. She had half a mind already to go to where Atlas is and rip the Titan's manhood off him.

"I agree with her," a soft masculine voice joined in making Laetri and Percy look at Manwe who had sat beside Laetri, his arm draped over the blonde goddess' shoulder making Laetri grateful for his support.

"Do you think so?" Percy asked to her male aspect. "I thought you must be disgusted being part of me so weak,"

"No I'm not. In fact I had to commend you. Though I can't say whether what they did was right or wrong, hurting you made it bad for me. I am stuck in your brain as At-,"

"Ahem!" Laetri glared at him hardly that would make an Olympian cringe trying to make him remember not to mention the titan's name.

"Never mind, what I'm saying my little sister is, you are strong. You've survived Tartarus, you've defeated many gods stronger than you. You earned the loyalty of the Oculatus and the Watch and most important of all, you endured me," finished Manwe making Percy chuckle.

"Thank you...brother," she whispered regaining her composure softly.

"Oh man, don't call me that," Manwe mock-moaned. "I won't be able to kiss you again next time if you kept calling me that. Makes me feel like Zeus who married his sister,"

"Alright Manwe,"

Laetri's eyes nearly popped out as Percy leaned and planted a lingering kiss on Manwe's lips before kissing her. The stunned goddess merely blink confused as Percy giggled at their shocked faces before returning back to her sleep.

"Did she just did what I think she just did?" asked Manwe who was touching his lips as if making sure its not a dream.

"Yes, and you taste horrible," commented Laetri. "Get a toothbrush and rinse your mouth. I ain't kissing you again if you smell and taste like that,"

"Aw come on Laetri," whined Manwe like a small kid. "You know how much I hate toothpaste. Maybe tomorrow will do?" he smiled hopefully. Laetri wasn't fazed one bit.

"Manwe," she growled making the male aspect jump up straight to the bathroom.

"Alright, alright I'm going,"

"And a bath too," added Laetri causing more groans to be made inside.

"Am I disturbing?" a voice called from the door making the blonde goddess' look at the source of the sound. It was Leto dressed with one of the dresses that Amphitrite had happily lent her.

"Lady Leto," Laetri bowed still sitting since Percy was sleeping on her lap.

"Please, its just Leto," said the Titanness raising a hand up smiling sadly as she sat beside Laetri looking at Percy.

"Yes, Leto," replied Laetri rolling the words in her mouth finding it more suitable than the lady part. Her reply made Leto smile at her.

"I'm happy that Percy found someone like you to keep her love. I've waited many millennia to see her and my family again. I'm deeply in her debt that her male aspect had busted me out of my prison,"

"Uhmm...Leto, did you know that Percy and Artemis are well kind of an official couple already?" asked Laetri nervously observing Leto's reaction who merely looked at her with a tired stare.

"You think I'm angry that she is in love with Artemis despite being bound to you?" she asked making Laetri nod at her words.

"Well I'm not. I think its a blessing in fact. I already gave the three of you my blessing. Don't ask me how confusing it is. Olympian families are weird even at the best of times,"

"I see," Laetri nodded. "I'm glad that you accepted me Leto,"

"As would any good mother would have child," replied the Titanness. "You should go and help your husband in the showers. I believe he should call your name in 3...2...1...,"

"Laetri where's the towel?!" Manwe's voice called out making Laetri roll her eyes at the alter aspect and the soft laugh of Leto.

"Go help him child," chided the Titanness making a shooing motion to her at the direction of the bathroom. "I will keep an eye on my surrogate daughter here,"

"Thank you Leto," Laetri bowed once more shifting Percy at Leto's lap as she stood up. She can't help but smile though not facing Leto as she cleanly heard Percy mutter one word in a very hopeful voice.

"Mother,"

...

...

...

"Move it," Artemis scowled as she felt the mace prod her in the back none too gently again for the umpteenth time from the merman behind her. She had been thankful ever inwardly when she was captured. The fact remains that even though she can now breathe underwater, she still had no idea where to find Atlantis. Being captured by the mermen is the perfect excuse for her until the prodding from the damned mace of one of the mermen started.

A sharp object poked her back again making the moon goddess scowl as she recognized the prodding thing again. "Move faster goddess," the merman prodding her ordered. She had been swimming for the past three hours and she was lost without them on this black trench.

"Can you at least tell me where we are going?" pleaded Artemis to the soldiers behind her.

The only response was another prod of the mace. Artemis went red with anger. That's it, she had enough of that damned mace. She is ready to flash, beat the lights out of that merman, take his mace and do a little prodding of her own.

At least that was the plan before a blue flash erupted in front of her showing the form of Poseidon in all his Hawaiian glory. However what Artemis noticed was the trident in the form of a shotgun. She was confused, the Trident of the Sea never was morphed to a shotgun before.

"You've done well Stillios, leave," Poseidon ordered to Mr. Prodder who bowed once before swimming away leaving Artemis alone with what obviously was an irritated Poseidon.

"Uncle," Artemis bowed but Poseidon already cut her off by using his shotgun as a scratch thing for his back.

"I'm not really having a good day today Artemis so whatever it is you want that you risked swimming in here towards my domain you better explain and you better have a damned good reason to be here. You've got five minutes, start," said a completely annoyed Poseidon that made the moon goddess stammer immediately.

Artemis began her yammering as orderly as she could. She told him of her relationship with Pery, how the two of them progressed, what she felt when Percy's virginity was taken, the happy and sad times she had with the surrogate Daughter of the Sea. She then told him about Zeus' plan to marry her to Nereus and the reasons why she can't. She told him of her plan that is working so far and that the Hunt was no more and finished with how she thought she would take refuge here at Atlantis to be with her lover and free from Nereus' grasp.

Artemis watched the sea god think for a while after her narration. She felt nervous about what he would do. Of course the fact remains that she is a daughter of Zeus and she is a threat and an Olympian to boot. She also knew that she is also dating his daughter (without his permission) and that is more than enough to annoy the sea god. Her record of playing with Percy long ago didn't help her case now.

"So let me get this straight," Poseidon spoke finally after a while. "You want me to give you permanent residence in my city and in my palace not to mention that I risk war by hiding you from your father's eyes all because of your supposed relationship with my daughter?"

"It's not "supposed" Uncle, its true," Artemis timidly stated. "I love her as much as she loved me,"

"Still, what makes you think I would allow you?" asked the god of the sea.

"I don't know Uncle, maybe the hope that you actually cared for me in a way that my father never could," said Artemis, bristling as she remembered her father's words to marry her to somebody just because he's paranoid. "I had nothing to lose anymore Uncle, I would be ruined the moment Nereus got his hands on me. You know him, you know what he would do. I would rather lose my virginity to the person I love than someone else at least," Artemis finished.

That's the reason why the moon goddess never expected her uncle to suddenly laugh out loud patting her on the back repeatedly as the waters joined his happy mood.

"Uhmm Uncle Poseidon are you alright?" asked Artemis worriedly confused at the sea god's sudden mood change.

"I am, I am," chuckled the sea god. "You have done well my niece and well said. Come!" his rough hand grasped hers and before Artemis could even squeak, she found herself floating at a cliff looking down at a city below designed with pearls and blue and white marble teeming with different people. It is completely breathtaking.

"Welcome my niece to the city of Atlantis!" declared Poseidon proudly to the awe strucked goddess.

...

...

...

Perseus never realized that he would be best buddies with Dionysus, but in fact he was right now as he tried to drown his sorrows in front of the wine bottle in front of him. He was right now sitting at one of the biggest clubs he had ever seen.

"Damn man! I never knew you could drink that much," commented Hermes who is sitting with them. Perseus promptly ignored him.

"Perce, don't you think you had enough?" asked Luke a tad bit concerned seeing the empty bottles that littered Perseus' part of the bar.

"Ah leave him alone Lucy," commented Mr.D cheerfully as he refilled another bottle for Perseus to consume. "At least he knows good wine when he sees it, right Pedro?"

Perseus merely grunted at the two of them as Luke bristled at being called Lucy. He downed the wine in one gulp waiting for Dionysus to refill it again. His life had just gone to hell and he wished he have someone to talk to that will help him. Percy's out, Poseidon and his mother is a no go, Alexa is gone and to Hades with it, the only people he trusts right now is Luke, and Hermes to keep this a secret since he had no idea how to explain it.

After all, how would you explain that a fifteen year old like him had managed to get drunk, have a one night stand with the goddess of love and later receive a note that she was pregnant and that the baby is overdue in a month.

Perseus freaking Jackson is about to become a father.

...

...

...

 **BOOM! DIDN'T EXPECT THAT DID YOU?! HIHIHIHI PLEASE REVIEW TRA-LA HIHIHIHIHI :3**

 **PS: WE'LL BE HAVING SOME FAMILY QUALITY TIME NEXT CHAPTER.**


	48. Individual Problems

Chapter Forty-Eight

 _"Look to your brothers for inspiration and you'll be strongerr than you'll ever know,"_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

"Morning," mumbled Percy as she saw Laetri poke one eye out at her before rolling to the other side so that her back is the one facing the wild goddess.

"Five more minutes Percy," whispered the blond sleepily burying her head deeper to the pillows making Percy snigger as she planted small kisses on the back of her wife's neck. She knew Laetri was not a morning person if she could help it and being comfortable at Atlantis made her a bit lazy.

"Percy, let me sleep," sighed Laetri as Percy encircled an arm on her waist.

"Come on sleepyhead wake up," chided the wild goddess hoping that her partner in life would finally get off the bed. A snore was the only answer she got. Sighing at her unwillingness, Percy poked her hard on the hip that she was sure would wake her up no matter how lazy she might feel.

"Perrrrrcy!" squealed Laetri jumping off like a hyena away from the bed and straight to the floor the moment Percy's fingers reached their destination at the soft side of her hip.

"Good, now you're awake," smiled the wild goddess to the glaring one of her wife on the cold floor as she pulled herself up careful not to wake the other sleeping figure on the bed.

"How many times have I told you not to do that?" growled Laetri accepting the proffered hand of the wide-awake smiling Percy.

"Many times than I can count," answered Percy with a smile throwing Laetri's night gown to her as she covered herself. Percy despite how many times he'd seen it though can't help but appreciate her wife's beauty. Even with a sleeveless thin white shirt and light blue sleeping shorts (Laetri adamantly refused to sleep only in her underwear), she looked terribly and criminally gorgeous. Again she thanked the creator for her luck of felling for a beauty such as this.

"Aren't you going to wake her up?" asked Laetri pointing at the remaining bundle on the bed.

"Please Laetri," snorted Percy pulling her own night gown to cover her underwear and legs. "You know as well as I do that she sleeps like a rock ever since she got here,"

"That's so unfair,"pouted the blonde goddess cutely. "You get to wake me up forcefully while you leave her be,"

"Well, she make the cutest snoring sounds if I might say," smiled Percy bending down and pecking the sleeping silver goddess on the lips softly. The only thing her response made was too snuggle deeper on her pillows making Laetri shake her head at the scene.

It has been a week since the moon goddess had arrived here at Atlantis to take refuge much to the surprise of the palace staff and Percy herself. She had explained her reasons and cried openly when she told them about the disband of her Hunt. It took her, Laetri, Leto, (thankfully) Zoe whom Artemis clung like a lifeline and even the very bad social attempts of Manwe. Somehow the builders had a new problem to deal with when Artemis punched Manwe off the wall when he "examined" her rear when he "tried" to comfort her with a hug. Somehow that incident alone improved the moon goddess' mood.

Still, Artemis avoided the palace exits like a plague and stuck to the structure becoming Paranoid that Nereus is out there waiting for her. It was a blessing in disguise when Manwe had thankfully freed Leto. The moon goddess had been near inseparable from her mother for the first three days that made Percy had to admit a bit jealous. However that jealousy soon disappeared when finally having caught up with Leto, Artemis immediately became addicted on kissing her much to everyone's amusement and Manwe's jealousy. Percy was sure her lips will never forget what the moon goddess tastes like with the consistency of her blatant public show of affection. Triton in a blatant act of stupidity congratulated her for scoring two hotties at the same time in public. He was now nursing his pride as he woke up dangled on the palace tower in girlish clothes courtesy of his fiance, Artemis and Laetri.

"It feels different having her here you know," said Laetri as they entered the unique bathrooms of the palace.

Many gods always wondered why Poseidon has a bathroom when he is underwater. Many assumed it simply as a formality that the lord of the sea has created for design. They are so dead wrong. The bathrooms in fact other than a place to answer the calls of nature had a top of the notch cleaning facility. Automatic vortexes containing salt and silt the moment you step on the right place will clean you ninety percent free. It was one of these vortexes that Percy had stepped on now.

"What do you mean?" asked Percy disrobing and piling her clothes on a neat pile before stepping on the vortex automatically making it spin and wash the grime off her body as she floated.

"I mean I never expected that one day I would share you to somebody," said Laetri in an odd tone that Percy didn't recognize as she stepped on her own vortex much more comfortable now than her first time. Percy had to snigger at the memory.

The blonde goddess unused to such odd facilities was left screaming for help so loudly that a platoon of guards rushed her in the bathroom as she was encased with the unique water. The result thanks to the incident let's just say was a dozen guards daydreaming about her all the time until now.

"I'm sorry it has to be like this," apologized Percy looking sadly at her wife's face. "I didn't know you wouldn't approve,"

"No, no it's nothing like that," cut off the blonde looking at Percy's emerald eyes with her own despite their separate vortexes. "It's not that I don't approve, I mean I just guessed it is a bit unexpected and very far from the daydreams I have long ago," she explained.

"Oh," said Percy blankly a tad confused as she stepped out of her vortex stark naked heading straight towards their wardrobe.

"Yes Oh," laughed Laetri stepping out a moment after her. "You know Percy you're too melancholy sometimes. Makes me wonder if you have confidence issues,"

"Me? Confidence issues. Please," Percy waved off pulling a simple outfit of trousers and shirt from her small pile of clothes and laying them on her side of the bed before speaking again. "Besides I know you loved me that way,"

However Percy was confused when she heard no reply from her partner in life. Looking back, she was confused seeing Laetri covered with a towel eyeing her with a rather predatory look on her eyes as she stared at Percy up and down over her nude body.

"Laetri?" Percy reddened at her hungry look making her terribly self-conscious. That is the one Percy had noticed she had when she got a bit She became even more worried as Laetri licked her lower lip as she eyed Percy's bum.

"Say Percy, where is Manwe today?" asked the blonde still eyeing her.

"Off to the surface to collect his daily cheeseburgers why?" answered Percy still frozen at her spot.

"And Artemis you said slept like a rock right?" repeated Laetri not bothering to answer Percy's question.

"Yes,"

"Good, this way we won't be disturbed," said Laetri closing in the small distance between them fast and kissing the surprised goddess before grabbing her arms and threw her to their bed a bit away from the still sleeping moon goddess.

"Laetri," Percy can't help but whimper as the blonde climbed up after her. It was very rare to see Laetri being confident. Normal and most times she is soft spoken and caring like her. Percy knew it takes a lot of effort for her to be like this and it was nice to see the change.

"Let me reassure that confidence problems you have my love," whispered Laetri sultrily before kissing her again deeply. Percy can't help but melt like butter as Laetri's hands cupped her breast.

"You know Triton's going to be disappointed we are going to be late for his session right?" asked Percy stifling a gasp as Laetri's kisses went down to her neck nearly overriding her brain and leave her incoherent.

"He'll understand," answered Laetri massaging Percy's chest gently making the wild goddess make cute sounds as she whimpered. "Besides he had Zoe to keep him busy,"

"Those words have a lot of meaning for those who are green minded my love," sighed Percy in relief as the goddess' kisses worshipped her body.

"Let me show you how green minded I can be sometimes," smiled Laetri at her and Percy's eyebrow quirked as she felt Laetri's fingers drawing circles on her upper legs.

"You're not so innocent as I thought Laetri," the blonde goddess merely shrugged her shoulders before leaning down towards Percy again.

"What can I say? You make it so tempting walking around naked in front of me my beautiful emerald,"

Artemis would wonder later on when she wakes up why is there weird smells coming in from the other side of the bed

...

...

...

"Triton you need to rest," said Zoe worriedly as she observed her fiance run around the command tent like a mama bear who had lost it's cubs.

"Just a minute," Triton called out as he handed a stack of papers to a courier to be delivered still with his back to her. Zoe can't help but sigh as she rubbed her forehead frustratingly. As much as she loved the poor fellow, sometimes she can't help but be deeply irritated by his sense of duty.

"Triton," Zoe called out as the prince of the sea yammered with three of his generals pointing at a map in the table set in front of them.

"And you need to move the troops to this place asap...,"

"Triton,"

"Yes, yes, tell general Tullius that I will be sending the leviathans on the northern side...,"

"Triton,"

"And you better evacuate the forward bases before their siege weapons could go...,"

"TRITON YOU BETTER LISTEN TO ME RIGHT NOW OR I SWEAR YOU'LL BE SLEEPING OUTSIDE THE ROOM TONIGHT!" shrieked Zoe making every pair of eyes in the room look at her.

"Zoe I-," Triton said nervously to the fuming daughter of Atlas who was bearing down on him. He had faced gods, millions of humans, unknown monsters and many more things without flinching. But facing a very irate Zoe Nightshade in her green dress that hugged her figure perfectly, Triton would rather chose the former to face.

"Sit," ordered the Daughter of Atlas none too gently on the couch. She inwardly smiled seeing Triton gulp once before following without question. She then glared at the still frozen guards and generals.

"Leave us!" she ordered with a wave of her hand.

The thought to disobey never occured in the others as they bowed with a lot of scraping and "my lady" to her as they hurried out of the barracks. Triton whimpered like a kicked puppy as he watched his men leave him to his doom. A soft sound came from the side and the prince of the sea noticed the white sleek fur of Zoe's pet looking at him with mournful eyes. Triton sighed inwardly, even the bloody animal knows he's screwed.

"Pluuuuuu!"

"Eat!" Zoe ordered none too ently placing a rather large plate of pizza in front of him still steaming as it was covered in a large bubble. Triton's mouth watered as he took a slice and ate it under the watchful gaze of her fiance.

Zoe tried hard not to giggle as Triton squirmed under her glare. The tactic was taught to her by Laetri. She had seen Manwe bullied by the much powerless goddess to submission always without a hitch. Hell she even saw Poseidon fell from his wife. And it worked perfectly for Triton too.

Still, Zoe is not doing this without reason. Sure, Atlantis may looked safe for now but when one observed properly, you could obviously see the reason for their preparation for war. The outward fortresses are nearly falling and Triton was kept busy as he ordered a general retreat to all his troops back here in the city. Zoe guessed that they had the better part of a year before blows began to start here.

The prince of the sea burdened by his command however much to Zoe's horror had pulled out all the stops and barely eat and sleep as he struggled to keep up with the demands of war. For three days Zoe remained silent but enough is enough. She needed him to rest and relax for a while.

"Stay," Zoe snapped when the straw-haired god began rising from his seat still with the remaining pizza on his mouth.

"But Zoe I need to work," he whined pointing at the table with all the charts, the maps and other doodads pertaining the war.

"Oh no you're not," Zoe huffed standing in front of him. "You are going to change off that silly armor of yours and sleep," she can't help but soften her tone as she added. "You need your rest Triton,"

"Thank you for considering Zoe," smiled the son of the sea touching her cheek gently. "But I need to do this. The army-,"

"-can do without you for eight hours," finished Zoe with a growl making the god in front of her gulp. "I'm not going to ask again. Change!" Zoe ordered pointing at the bathroom. Triton still with many a backward glance went inside.

Zoe sighed in relief as he entered in. Immediately she waved her hand to the papers that littered the table making the current bring them back to their neatly packed places to the side of the room. As much as she wanted Triton to take it slow for a while, she knew he was right. He was sorely needed especially still with Percy recuperating.

A small thud on her back made Zoe look and smile as she noticed Triton on his usual shirt with a goldfish design and his green shorts fidgeting as he stepped out on the bathroom. He got a confused expression as he noticed the now clean table.

"You're not sneaking off to work with them this time Triton," smirked Zoe at his expression. "Now come here my dashing fiance and sleep,"

"Zoe,"

"I'm not taking no for an answer Triton lie down here and sleep," Zoe patted on the bed at a side as she sat on it.

"You know I can't sleep with worry for my work right?" Triton asked looking at her as he lay down on the bed.

"I've expected that," sniffed Zoe. "That's why I'm sitting here and sing for you until you sleep,"

"Thank you for worrying over me my love," sighed Triton sleepily as Zoe tucked him like a little child.

"My pleasure shrimp face,"

"What?"

...

...

...

"Hey! I need a horse,"

That was the first voice that greeted Mr. Copwell, owner of a pet house in a side store of New York. It was just a normal day for him. Wake up in the morning, open the small store, feed the fish and animals, clean the room and sit at the stool while waiting for his daily customers while his new Ferrari are displayed outside. However any semblance of normlancy flew out of the window the moment this guy entered. Dressed in black and with shades like a Secret Service Agent, Mr. Copwell felt like he did something wrong with the way the man looked around in his store like investigating for something. It did not help that he kept on fingering the hand gun on his hip.

The old man watched mournfully as his few customers scampered away in a panick when the "guy" entered. So much for his expectation of a very profitable day.

"I'm sorry Mr?" Copwell paused when the agent guy answered.

"Bond, it's Agent James Bond. US Secret Service," the agent said still looking around. "And I need a horse, how much is it?"

"Uhmmm Agent Bond, we have no horses here," answered Mr. Copwell a bit bothered that the guy called himself the name of a movie star. He's probably lying, he thought much to himself.

"I see, then what's your biggest animal here?" asked " " still poring around.

"Well, we have a tabby cat," indicated the the owner pointing to a very fat orange cat sleeping at the top of a shelf. "He's terribly gluttonous and he's the biggest one we've got,"

"I see," nodded the agent as he stared at the yawning furball.

"Excuse me Mr. Bond. But if I may, what do you need a horse for?" asked Mr. Copwell, his interest piqued by the agent's first request.

"Nothing much. I just need a ride so that I can buy a cheeseburger from the drive thru of Mcdonalds a couple of blocks away,"

"I see," talk about this day getting weirder. The man is terribly off his rocker.

"If I may ask, is that Ferrari outside yours?" asked "Mr. Bond"

"Yes," answered the owner proudly puffing out his chest. "It was a birthday gift from my son in Canada. You like it?"

"Of course I like it. However now that you mention it. In the name of the United States of America, I need your car and that cat," said James Bond simply holding his "badge" in front of him.

"You can't just-," flustered Mr. Copwell but was stopped when the agent dude held out his hands in front of him.

"Keys please,"

"You can't be serious!" shouted the flummoxed shop owner unable to believe this. "That was my car and do you have any idea how much it cost? That cost a million dollars thank you sir!,"

"I'm quite aware Mr. Copwell about how much it cost. However I don't need to repeat myself. Keys please" said the agent sternly in a tone that broke no argument.

The shop owner was nearly in tears as he handed the cat and the keys to Agent Bond the moment he patted his handgun. The supposed agent smiled at him only as he twirled the kiss.

"The American government would like to properly thank you for your continuing support Mr. Copwell. If you had any complaints please file it on the mayor's office. Have a good day,"

The agent guy started walking out leaving a shop owner close to tears and to add insult to injury, the agent guy looked back at him with an understanding smile still rubbing the tabby cat's head on its arms.

"Do you have catnip?" Manwe asked with a smirk.

...

...

...

Zeus was just enjoying himself on his bed right now with eyes closed. Last night his wife had finally allowed him to sleep back on the bed after he was found with the word "Rapist" when he was assaulted by that weak wild god. The king of Olympus was glad that his wife saw sense now. He was king of the gods, he could do anything he want whenever he want. Maybe a good shagging with his wife now will brighten his day.

His manhood throbbed and he felt something wet on his pants. That's weird, he wa sure he had a pretty erotic dream last night whe he imagined himself sleeping with a lot of girls he had peeked on Olympus. However he never peed on himself. Speaking about that, why is his manhood getting painful? Did his erection have finally too much.

The king of the skies however can't help but screech like a banshee when he felt claws scratch his privates between his legs. Looking down on his bed, he was horrified seeing his pajamas gone and was his manhood piled high with catnip? To add more injury to horror, he was looking at a very large tabby cat still chewing the catnip surrounding his privates.

...

...

...

"Perseus!"

"Oh, so you finally remembered me after all this time," snarked Perseus angrily pushing himself up in a sitting position on his bed as he glared at the Iris-Message. Looking at the beautiful face in front of him. Normally it would calm him seeing her, but right now it made his blood rapidly boil.

"What? What's going on Perseus? Are you alright?" Percy asked in worry through the Iris Message.

"Alright? Alright? Do I sound alright? Do I look alright? Does my tone indicate that I am alright and is at peace with the world?" Perseus half-growled, half-yelled to his patron unable to stop the words coming out of his mouth.

"Where were you Percy when I needed you the most? Where are you when I prayed to you again and again to show up? Do you have any idea how hard it is facing problems alone? You promised me long ago as my best friend that you'll always look out for me. Is that a lie? What am I? Some fool you can manipulate then you can throw when you no longer needed? Don't you dare forget that I rescued you from that mountain. I received no thanks from you and now you ask me if I'm alright?"

"Perseus I-,"

"Don't you dare Perseus me you bitch! You left me alone to drown in this misery of mine!"

Perseus watched with narrowed eyes as the goddess in front of him took deep breaths before looking at him sternly. The face threw the demigod off guard. It was the face that Percy wore when she is either terribly mad or she's planning to kill you. The thought that she's suddenly a goddess occured to Perseus too late. He's gotten used seeing Percy as a normal beautiful teenager and he forgot the fact that gods tend to turn you to a frog if they're annoyed by you.

"Are you done?" the goddess asked in a monotone voice that sent chills down on the boy's spine. His throat tightened and he didn't dare speak expecting to be a frog anytime now. As it was he just nodded.

"You really think like that Perseus? Did you really think that I only befriended you because I need a hero? Let me tell you boy! I have more servants more capable than you both in fighting and sneaking around. I'm disappointed by you Perseus. After everything I've taught you, after everything I've given you. You're acting like a little child," chided Percy harshly and if not for the fact of the stress in Perseus' system he would have wisely backed down already. As it was, he dumbly retorted back in a grumble.

"Like very useful your lessons turn out to be. They're for sissies,"

And for the first time in their long friendship, Perseus noticed tears falling down on the goddess' face. Immediately he felt bad and very guilty. The proper sense of his mind prodded him harshly that what he said was irrational and hurtful. However the hurting part was satisfied seeing the beautiful goddess hurt and weak.

"You know as well as I do Perseus that what I taught you was for your personality as a good person. If you really think the way you think of me, then I guess this is where our paths separate," sniffed the goddess. Perseus had to admit though, she looked terribly cute with puffy eyes.

"I believe it will be for the best," Perseus agreed. "Do you want Dawnbreaker and Runeshield back?"

"No, keep it," smiled the goddess sadly. "At least that will help you remember me even if you hate me. I will send Alexa back once she's healed properly,"

"Wait! Percy I-," but Perseus never finished his sentence as the goddess waved the Iris-Message off leaving Perseus looking blankly at empty air.

The son of Poseidon scratched his head harshly. He had probably just alienated one of the few gods that still supported him. Just another bucket to add on his problems other than the war. However he was confused if he really did the right thing. He knew he hated Percy for the moment for not being there for him when he needed her the most. However there is also the fact that maybe, just maybe the goddess had a good reason why she didn't contact him. Based on their past history, Perseus knew that the beautiful goddess never did anything to hurt him. In fact she did her best to prepare him for a life of a demigod despite pampering him a bit. The son of Poseidon again scratched his unruly hair. He really needed to talk to Alexa and soon. The fact that Aphrodite sent him a message that the baby is due in a week didn't improve his sullen mood.

...

...

...

"Come on Percy, its plain and simple to call it a sea axe than a more sense,"

"And I'm telling you it's a saxe. A S.A.X.E! It's only four letters Triton, why can't you seem to get it on that thick skull of yours?" Percy half shrieked and half yelled in frustration making Artemis smile at her lover's childish behavior. Heavens above the two are acting like her and Apollo except for the simple fact that her brother is not lusting after her. As usual the two are arguing about Percy's weapon in the training field and for somehow unknown reason, the soldiers are avoiding their part of the field. Even Laetri went away much to Artemis' surprise.

"Because it's a sea axe. Why would I call it a saxe when it's a sea axe. A sea axe is a sea axe no matter how much you wish to call it a saxe my dear sister,"

"But a sea axe is also a saxe, it's much more simpler to call it in one word than a two words," reasoned Percy logicly.

"Well maybe because it's not confusing to call it a sea axe. Hades' butt I had no idea anyone know anything about a saxe," defended the prince of the sea.

"This is the twenty-first century now dear brother! Anyone knew what a saxe is unlike those dumb greeks,"

"Really? You think so?" Triton quirked an eyebrow at his younger step sibling.

"No, I know so," smirked Percy triumphantly. "Just ask any of the soldiers and they will prove my claim," Artemis noticed that for some reason the mermen and mermaids within earshot of the two after hearing the words immediately packed their things and bade a hasty retreat.

"That's so unfair. All you will do is bat your lashes and sway your hips making them drool and agree," protested the heir of the sea.

"Why? You backing out dear brother?" Percy asked in a superior voice that made Artemis promptly snigger as Triton gritted his teeth not backing down.

"Of course not!" he mock scoffed. "Lead the way then,"

Artemis smiled softly as she continued her archery after watching the two walk away still arguing. It was good that the two had a good sibling relationship. Percy was a mess after she IM'd that prophesied son of Poseidon. Apparently they got into a row and the Son of Poseidon in a matter of tactlessness have both insulted and cursed Percy, using her as an outlet of his problems. If not for the fact that Zeus, Apollo and Nereus is looking for any hair or hide on her, she would have marched to Camp Half-Blood and nail the stupid male where Apollo doesn't shine.

"You're really as good as the rumors say," a voice called out nearly making Artemis mistime her last shot as she noticed her mother walking towards her with Zoe beside her.

"Mother, Zoe," Artemis greeted brightening again at the fact that she is with her mother and her "dead" Huntress.

"My lady," Zoe greeted in return with a small bow making Artemis frown.

"You don't have to do that Zoe," chided Artemis gently as a humorous smirk adorn Zoe's face.

"I know, but it's so fun to rile you up my lady," Artemis merely rolled her eyes at her former lieutenant. It seems that some of Triton's bad mannerisms have completely rubbed off on her. So much for being the model prince of Atlantis.

"What brings you down here mom?" Artemis looked at her mother who is eyeing the bow at her hand appreciatively.

"Nice craftsmanship that bow had," Leto commented before answering Artemis' question. "What? Can't a mother visit her daughter now that she could?" she mock-pouted.

"Of course you can mom. But I know that it's nearly impossible to pry you off the kitchens especially this time of the day. You nearly spend all of your waking time down there with Amphitrite that I wouldn't be surprised if you two had an affair," Artemis smirked at her mother's look of horror before bursting out laughing along with Zoe making the Titaness scowl at her.

"You really had been corrupted by that male aspect of your lover. I wonder if he finally made you break your vow," this time it was Artemis' turn to pale much to the amusement of the other two at the thought of breaking her vow with the idiotic male aspect of Percy. She would rather shag Percy's female form a hundred times than be touched by Manwe.

"You two are so evil," growled Artemis to the still sniggering two thankful that they immediately sobered up. "Now what are your true reason for coming here mom?"

"Easy, your sister Athena contacted me. For some reason she knew that you are here and I am free. And she's on our side and not willing to sell us out to your father," finished Leto quickly cutting off the protesting words that are about to leave her daughter's mouth.

"However I had news that is hopefully good from the report that Athena shared to me," continued Leto. "It pertains to your lover Percy, apparently Morpheus and Hecate had joined sides with the Titans and traces of the two are seen at Mount Orthrys at the same room that Atlas "supposed" stole Percy's virginity.

"What are you implying mom?" Artemis asked confused unable to connect the dots.

"What I'm saying my dearest daughter is, there is a chance that maybe, just maybe. What happened to Percy was nothing more than a dream of torture instead of reality. We need to convince her to take a complete mental and physical examination without telling her. After all we are basing everything on a simple "Suppose,"

...

...

...

 **HEY TRA-LA. ANOTHER CHAPPIE IS DONE. ANYWAY HOPE YA LIKE IT. IVE GOT MAYBE TWO CHAPTERS MORE BEFORE WE ENTER THE DIFFERENT AND STRANGE BATTLE OF MANHATAN. AFTER THAT IT WILL BE THE LAST WAR. HIHIHIHI HOPE YA LIKE THE BONDING PARTS OF OUR CHARACTERS. YEAH SO I MADE A FLUFF WITH PERCY AND LAETRI, IT JUST DOESNT SEEM RIGHT THAT I WROTE A LOT OF ARTEMIS AND PERCY FLUFF BUT NO LAETRI AND PERCY. ANYWAY PLEASE REVIEW. THANK YOU FOR THE NEVER ENDING SUPPORT ALWAYS TRA-LA-LAY HIHIHIHI**

 **PS: SAY GOODBYE TO MANWE VERY SOON.**

 **PPS: WHO WANTS MANWE TO STAY?**

 **PPPS: DO YOU GUYS WANT ONE LAST BATTLE ON ATLANTIS? I HAD IDEAS FOR ONE. IVE NEVER READ A FANFIC EVER PERTAINING OCEANUS' ASSAULT ON ATLANTIS.**

 **PPPPS: MANWE IS GOING TO TAKE DOWN TYPHOON IN THREE BLASTS. EXPECT THAT TRA-LA HIHIHIHIHI**

 **PPPPPS: CHEESEBURGERS ARE TASTY. IM CRAZY AND I KNOW IT! HIHIHIHIHIHI**


	49. Take 2 Formal Evening

Chapter Forty-Nine

 _"The most important thing of all, family,"_

...

...

...

Triton's mood is plain and simple, sour. It doesn't help at all that the person behind him wasn't acknowledging his arguments at all so far as they trudged or in his case swim underwater with his twin fish tails swirling on the water leaving faint bubbles that are almost invincible to the naked eye.

"Sentry, three o clock," muttered Zoe beside her grabbing his fins rudely making the heir of the sea look mournfully at his ever headstrong fiance.

"Can't you say right or left? All this o' clock business is making me confused," protested Triton softly as they adjusted their course to avoid the roving eyes of the frogman.

"No, it's not my fault you are left behind with the times," pointed out Zoe as she nimbly passed algae after algae of cover nearly as good as she was when she was in the ground on the art of confusion. It's even better that she's taking lessons from Percy and Alexa tha she is becoming extremely good at it already.

"Just humor me Zoe," said Triton dryly flicking his fish tails at her making the said girl scowl at him hard.

"Don't do that!" she hissed as they climbed the slow hill that would be their vantage point this mission.

"Do what?" Triton asked innocently flicking his tail even more at her that sent Zoe's grimace even more if possible deeper.

"That!" growled the former huntress. "You know as well as I do that seeing your twin tails freaks me out. Making them throw bubbles at me is making that feeling worse,"

"Why? You feel weird marrying a two-finned handsome dude?" Triton asked with a smirk that made the girl beside him roll her eyes at him before answering.

"It will be a two-finned non scaly handsome dude if you keep talking," Triton paled at that. He knew Zoe never make any idle threats especially with the male species.

"Yes Ma'am," he saluted like he did before when he was younger making Zoe laugh at his nervous expression as she overtook him towards the hilltop.

"I'm just messing around Triton, just messing around,"

"Zoe," growled the heir of the sea following his fiance.

Triton observed the sea of tents below with a grave expression. If it was any merman scout, he would have freaked out seeing the army arrayed against Atlantis. It was only Triton's training and him being used seeing large armies that made him capable of standing his ground. He could see braziers of Greek fire here and there through tent entrances and camp kitchens that would be extremely needed on helping keep this army warm. Being under the sea, the sunlight was not present but the light blue hue of the ocean gave faint shadows of Oceanus' soldiers as they flitted around the camp doing there duties. A quick estimate of the tents made him guess that the enemies' numbers came no close below ten thousand at least. Not included the large squid, octopus and other humongous monster entities ensnared by the former ruler of the ocean.

"Well it looks like the reports are right," muttered Zoe, who like him was lying flat on the sea ground to avoid detection.

"Regretting your decision on following me here now?" asked Triton looking at the volcanic irises of Zoe whom he wished would contain any sign of fear that would make her at least turn back and not follow him on this mission.

No such luck at all.

It just started a normal day on Triton's life that is now dominated in the meantime by war, Wake up (Zoe actually managed to convince him that sleep is nice. He agreed on that), cuddle his beautiful fiance and annoy her, escort Manwe out to the city gates on his daily cheeseburger escapades, attend a war council, return to the palace and bath, find Percy or Laetri (while avoiding Artemis. She had a reputation on castrating males) and annoy them too, drag Percy to the barracks where she would help him on the war council (her advise and plans were always more devious than his. Probably perks of being a girl), and finally returning to the palace and have lunch with his family.

However this day had one simple ruffle on the page. Reports came in far and wide from nearby settlements who are busy evacuating that Oceanus' army is close. Too close for Triton's liking. So after a lot of heated debate in the war room and rebuffing his sister's attempts on dissuading him from his foolish plan. Triton had decided at least on slowing the army down with a surprise attack to be led by Delphin and he alone that included a lot of Greek Fire.

At least that was the plan until his fiance had heard of it and for some unknown reason terrified the immortal commander Dolphin of Atlantis and took his place as Triton's companion on this dangerous trip. What Triton expected as a bonding time with male definition of fun with his old friend turned out to be a stressful worrying trip as he planned to make sure Zoe would be safe.

"So what's the plan?" asked the daughter of Atlas simply ignoring the worried looks of Triton is throwing at her surprising the heir of the sea with his bluntness.

"Yes, the plan," replied a flustered son of the sea. "Well I thought we could use the algae and the tents shadows for cover while we creep inside. I had blessed us with blandness to cover our scent to any possible sniffer sharkboys and frogmen and I believe that will increase our chances even more. While we're in, we'll plant the Greek Fire bombs to their leaders' tents and key points and leave before the timer stops,"

"That's it?" Zoe looked at him cocking an eye brow that made Triton wonder if he missed anything at all.

"Yep that's it. Simple, easy and effective,"

"So let me guess this straight," said Zoe pointedly. "Your plan is we sneak in, hope they don't spot us plant the bombs and get out. I didn't forget anything right?"

"When you put it that way then yes, that's basically it," Triton smiled sheepishly.

"Good," Zoe nodded her face morphing from joking to serious in a second. "Where should we start?"

...

...

...

"No I'm not absolutely wearing that!" Artemis vehemently protested much to the annoyance of Leto. She wished Percy was here and deal with the stubborn moon goddess. After all it would take nothing more than a cute pout from the beautiful wild goddess to make the former patron of the Hunt agree to her terms.

"It looks beautiful on you," the Titanness pointed out waving the shimmering dres to her daughter who is acting like a five year old. "You'll look absolutely gorgeous," she pointed out.

"That is the problem mom," Artemis whined. "I don't want to look gorgeous. Can't I wear this instead?" she beckoned to her usual parka and jeans.

"You would wear that on a formal dinner?" Leto asked scandalized by her daughter's option.

It was her and Amphitrite's idea to make a formal ball inviting very different dignitaries of the city to go to the palace to relax and enjoy the festivities. Its supposed to be easy. Poseidon had readily agreed and so does Percy and Laetri. It took a little effort to convince Zoe but with the right prodding from Triton, she had also accepted the proposal. They had no problems with Manwe whatsoever. The powerful alter aspect would agree to anything that Percy agreed upon. The only problem was Artemis. Sure she had also accepted after a scolding from her mother but she was absolutely refusing to agree on the proper attire.

"Well if you don't want this blue one, maybe you could have the red one," Leto suggested holding a beautiful red gown adorned with glitters, shimmering in the artificial light of Atlantis.

"Eew! I'm not wearing that," Artemis mock-gagged. "That is like something that Aphrodite would wear.

"Well maybe if you don't want the modern ones. Would you go with this?" Leto asked pulling another dress from the small pile. However this one was unique and Leto knew that Laetri was the one who made this many years ago before she was brutally murdered by Heracles.

The Titanness smiled inwardly as she observed her daughter's silver eyes widen in awe and she looked like a goldfish as she stepped towards her mother caressing the dress gently as if afraid she would tear it. It is colored silver and would hug the form of anyone who would dress it. One shoulder was laid bare while the other one held a small thin strap. A thin net of interlocking fibers designed the second layer of the front holding small balls of mercury that looked fascinating on the ocean light. The lower skirt was simple silver and it came with the designs of more silver gems that can be put to the hair.

"So I guess this is your choice?" Leto asked smugly to her daughter who is still appreciating the dress.

"Yes, though I wonder if it would fit me," Artemis slowly pointed out. Leto only smirked at her.

"The advantages of being a goddess my dear daughter is the small fact that you never have to worry about a tailor,"

...

...

...

Zeus was having the most horrible weeks ever as he watched the other Olympians with the exception of Artemis flash away at the end of the summer solstice leaving the battered and bruised king of the gods filled with envy and annoyance at how things are going much downhill from here onward. For some reason his trail had been followed by pranks and he had been forced to limit his womanizing with the ever present threat that maybe someone would vid him and send the record to his wife. He is not planning on sleeping at a chair again.

Poseidon for some reason looked terribly giddy and the surly sea god even managed a joke at the council on his expense during the session. Zeus however was stunned when his older brother gave him a manly hug and wished him good luck.

Apollo was trying to cower in his seat and for good reason. Apparently someone leaked his secret that he was having the hots on his sister leaving the ever famous sun god's reputation in ashes on the wind and nearly every eye on the council was looking disapprovingly at him with the exception of Zeus. Even Hera who hated Artemis with a passion are glaring at him. The stares alone drilled him to his throne,

Ares as usual was busy playing with a new game of Red Alert from a laptop that he bought on a mortal store intently unlike his half-brother Dionysus who was like usual, snoring on his throne with a bed of makeshift vines.

However what made Zeus wary was the throne beside his who was adorned in peacocks. Hera is still throwing him angry glances after someone sent her a copy of some of Zeus' escapades in the mortal world. It's not helping that the furball which had mangled his manhood is purring proudly at her arms. Every time he looked at the cat, he still flinched. His manhood was still half-healed and he had no plans on letting the cat anywhere within three feet of it.

The only one absent from the council was Artemis and Aphrodite. Artemis for obvious reasons. Zeus had declared her AWOL much to the protest of the other gods. As for Aphrodite she was not present since she was giving birth...again. And for some reason the love goddess had difficulty on this labor.

Demeter and Athena however had something to report on the threat of Titans. Demeter have mobilized every nymph related to crops to help them. According to Athena however many minor gods have defected including the powerful ones. Only the most loyal ones and Zeus' cronies remain. However the most disconcerting ones are the news that all of the Titans finally escaped their various prisons.

Zeus snorted at that. He's not worried, he's the king of the gods with his master bolt. Anyone who dared to challenge him would be blasted sky high. He stood up and the king of the gods' eye widened in alarm and pain as he heard a ripping sound and he can't help the girlish shriek that left his mouth as he felt the skin on his backside separated from his main body. The proud king of the gods stared with teary eyes at his throne. Someone had applied super glue on the seat and he could see the remnants of his pants sticking at the seat with his removed skin at least an inch thick. He can't help but wobble and whimper like a kicked puppy still with his bloody backside as he flashed towards Apollo's temple to be healed. He never noticed a small mouse snigger eating a minimized cheeseburger.

...

...

...

Perseus wasn't glad at all. He knew he had done something wrong and he wished he knew of any way to make it up to his patron and best friend. He knew he had been a dick and after a lot of musings and thinking which involved lying on his bed on hours looking at the ceiling. The resolve to finally heal the rift between the two of them took over. However there was another problem plain and simple. He had no way of contacting her at all.

Not that Perseus haven't tried at all. He nearly emptied the water fountain filled with drachma that his father gave him on his fifteenth birthday after spending them on Iris-Messages to Percy with no reply or answer at all. The message just continues to beep and repeats that the receiver is unavailable and for him to "please try your call later,"

On normal instances he could get a message through with Alexa around. However Alexa isn't here and he cringed every time he thought of the name. He was sure he would have a good tongue-lashing from the girl the moment she returned. Not to mention the fact that his chances of ever wooing her just went below negative now that he was going to be a father for an unintended child from the goddess of love.

Perseus can't help but groan as he stepped off his bed and started pacing his room back and forth as he wracked his brain for any sort of idea. He was glad that Quintus (the new sword instructor) have managed to devise a new sort of training for them. At least that way he would spend less time worrying and instead focus on planning with Luke on "surviving" the trial.

Sighing forlornly and accepting that walking around doing nothing doesn't help at all in one bit, Perseus donned Dawnbreaker from its pedestal and walked out to the arena to prepare with Luke for the upcoming trials.

...

...

...

Artemis had never seen the palace gates of the palace crowded with so many people. Almost every person in Atlantis that held a high position are invited and they are thronging in a line as they handed out their invitations. It is the largest group she had ever seen attending in her immortal life, or maybe it was just because she never attended events like these pegging it as childish. For her it seems that it is a camphony of rainbow colors with all the fancy dresses and suits that the guests wore. She can't help but wonder how they move with such unrelaxing clothes. It would be much easier to wear simple relaxing ones. She can't help but gag seeing how some of the dresses are so revealing.

Of course she had donned the clothes her mother had resized for her. Artemis was in love with it despite the fact that it is a gown. It hugged her figure beautifully and showed her pale shoulders and a good deal of her back (which she felt very uncomfortable with). All in all it felt however that it was made for her. Leto had also braided her hair on a bun and adorned it with enchanted moonlace to survive the water. And for the record, she let her hair color retain its original color of silver.

"Come on Artemis, we need to wait on the entrance for our dates," said Leto pulling her down much to her reluctance. She doesn't want people eyeing her and her too revealing (in her opinion) clothes. She had a tendency to curse people to jackelopes when she is irritated.

"Mom, I don't want to be looked at," whined Artemis even though she was still being dragged step by step to the throng.

"Oh my daughter you know that they will still look at you even if you went with your hunting clothes," Leto said rolling her eyes at her daughter who was getting positively shy. "You're a former Olympian for heaven's sake,"

"Can't I just wait for Percy in my room?" suggested Artemis as they rounded the last bend and she flinched hard when nearly half the eyes at the gates immediately glued on her.

The urge to transform citizens tugged at the very fiber of her being as she noticed males sizing her up by looking at her pale exposed shoulder and neck. She was a second from snapping when a figure separated in the group dressed in robes of deep red with a black shirt beneath approached them. He had white hair and there is a few wrinkles on his face. His nose seemed a bit crooked but his face was one who had obvious experience in life.

"Lady Leto," he bowed handing out a flower to the older woman beside Artemis who giggled softly before accepting it. Artemis' jaw drop. She was surprised and questions unnumbered immediately popped on her head as she looked back and forth at her mother and the dude.

"I see you haven't met my partner tonight yet Artemis," smiled Leto as she took the proffered arm of her date. "I guess you already know him though you are not that much acquainted with one another. This is Delphin, commander of Atlantis' armies,"

"But you are a dolphin!" blurted out Artemis and she wished she could staple her mouth as the man's face soured. So much for being respectful.

"I am the god of Dolphins and technically this is my human form," he responded a bit stiffly and Leto laid a hand on his shoulder making him relax. Artemis' eyes narrowed at that.

"Well Artemis, I better get inside," smiled Leto at her. "Just wait for Percy here alright?" and without further ado, the Titanness left with her date leaving a confused and flustered moon goddess standing stupidly alone.

"Stupid fish," muttered Artemis beneath her breath feeling like an idiot as she stood there alone at the entrance. She wondered if it would be wise if she could just ditch this party and return to her room. She knew Percy would understand. Artemis doesn't like crowded places as much as possible.

She was still deep in her musings when a hand suddenly cupped her bum squeezing it painfully that made the moon goddess' eyes snap open as she made a very unladylike scream jumping three feet in the air as she rounded on her attacker ready to beat the living daylights of whoever it is. However she was met with laughter and the poisonous green eyes of Manwe who is laughing loudly.

"Don't do that again!" hissed Artemis making the aspect's laughs louder even more. She had gotten used to Manwe's flirty behavior. If not for the fact that he is Percy's alter aspect, Artemis would have no qualms on transforming him to a goldfish and pluck his scales one by one.

"Behave Manwe," chided Laetri behind him. She is wearing a simple white elegant gown that revealed her shoulders and arms made her if possible beautiful even more and her blonde hair is let down. Artemis noticed that a few of the male guests are drooling after the beautiful goddess. Artemis can't help but wonder how she managed to ignore all of it.

"Well you dress up pretty nicely," commented Laetri straightening some of the ruffles in her silver gown that is caused by the moon goddess' jump.

"Yes, thank you for letting me borrow this," smiled Artemis. She had been close with the other girl and she loved how much Laetri's caring attitude is. She had always been there when Artemis needed someone to talk to and she had been more than a friend at some times when Artemis required a shoulder to cry upon.

"Please its yours if you want," the wild goddess waved the apology off. "I'm just glad it fits,"

"My mother resized it for me," shared Artemis.

"I see," nodded the wild goddess stamping on Manwe's foot hard as he noticed a cheeseburger inside at one of the tables. "I thought she'll be with you here,"

"She is until that Dolphin dude took her away," scowled Artemis.

"Ahhh so Delphin did invite her," said Laetri with a knowing smile.

"What? You know?" blurted out Artemis in surprise.

"Yes, he had been helping her on her cooking sessions with Amphitrite. I've never seen her smile so much. She didn't tell you?" Laetri blinked.

"No," Artemis sighed. She made a mental note on quizzing her mother later. "What about you? How did you get Manwe to look...nice?" Artemis asked looking at the handsome alter aspect who perked up being called nice.

In fact, nice would be undermining it...a lot. Manwe was gorgeous. Dressed in flowing robes of trimmed blue and white. He doesn't look like a prankster and idiot at all. His long hair is combed straight and a crown of "Twigs" designed beautifully by Laetri made him look like some long forgotten king of some lost woodland realm. Add that to his high chin and proud outlook, he looked positively regal. Artemis may not have noticed it but a lot of jealous looks are being thrown at Laetri because of him.

"Bribery," answered Laetri with a smile. "You'll be amazed how much a bag of burgers and french fries would do this guy- aahhhh!" Laetri's eyes glazed and Artemis was confused a bit as she stared weirdly at her but realized a second later that she is not looking at her but instead is looking beside her. The entire room who was chattering suddenly fell silent and even Manwe who was busy massaging Laetri's left palm stopped and looked. Slowly turning her head, Artemis froze in wonder.

There at the staircase walking beside her foster father and mother was Percy. She looked absolutely beautiful and she seemed to glow on her own light. Her golden hair was shimmering despite the fact that they had french braided it. She is wearing an emerald green dress hugging her figure beautifully showing one shoulder like Artemis. Her beautiful neck is adorned with a choker and a net of black gloves covered her eyes met silver ones and Artemis found breathing hard as Percy smiled at her. Her heart beat erratically as Percy took her hand and kissed it softly before linking their arms. Poseidon and Amphitrite in their royal regalia was almost forgotten by everyone much to their amusement as the remaining people in the crowd captured the beauty of the wild goddess. However all sense of astonishmen was broken as a loud voice from the entrance called out.

"Sorry we're late!"

...

...

...

"I'm gonna kill him," muttered Zoe beneath her breath as she leaned closer to Triton as she dared to after his stupid entrance. Every eye was on them and she felt extremely uncomfortable being the center of attraction even if she is the royal princess dressed in extremely beautiful sea robes of pale green (which is too revealing in her opinion).

As they walked following Poseidon and Amphitrite to the red carpet entrance of the large hall of the palace, Zoe can't help but snigger at her other companions. Laetri for some reason managed to get Manwe to focus on her and not at the cheeseburgers on the tables. And for some reason he looked regal. Zoe made a mental note to quiz her later. Normally it would be Laetri escorting Percy but since Artemis would rather die than have Manwe as her date, she had seceded control. Zoe can't help but snigger again at her former patron. Artemis was in love deeply plain and simple. She had a look of unadultered joy as she linked hands with Percy who looked also happy. The two of them complemented each other so much. As beautiful as Percy is, Artemis also was in her own silver way.

However Zoe can't blame the other lovesick couples on the room with her. She looked at her own partner dressed in royal robes as the crown prince with his miniature crown. He is handsome, powerful, caring and most importantly, he loved her with all his being. Sure he had some faults but Zoe could leave with that. Besides nobody's perfect and his little quirks made life positively interesting. The daughter of Atlas felt like she is living on a fairy tale, a handsome prince that rescued her and made her his queen. She didn't believe stories like that but she felt that her life just became like one. Zoe sighed happily as she pressed closer to him all thoughts of murdering him later temporarily suspended as she felt him smile in approval at her actions.

...

...

...

"Haven't I said that you would be perfect as a girl many many years ago?" chimed Artemis happily as she took a bite at the pork on her plate. She can't be any more happier, she is in love.

"Of course," replied Percy nibbling on her salad. "And I recall how much I am terrified of the notion,"

Artemis can't help out but laugh at that. The ball is now at the dinner event before the dancing. Again she espied her former Lieutenant sitting a few tables away from them. Artemis smiled seeing Zoe feeling out of place. She had nearly fainted when Poseidon dragged her and Triton to the front and announced with a boisterous tone that his son had finally found the right woman and she was informally crowned as Crown Princess of Atlantis. Artemis was sure that they would be building Zoe her own monument very soon. She made a mental note to never let her live it down.

A large burp came from another side much to the disgust of the other guests. Artemis didn't need to look at who it is. Manwe had been outright formal and well-behaved like a prince when he escorted Laetri to the table and on handling the guests making normal and good conversations to anyone. However all reservations went out of the window the moment the food arrived. For the past ten minutes he had been drinking blue cola repeatedly and measuring his belch. Disgusting.

And sooner than the moon goddess could expect, the time for the dance had arrived. Immediately she began to fidget as she inwardly yelled to herself inside for not taking the dance lessons her father insisted when she was younger protesting that it is completely useless. Well she is eating her words now.

"Coming Artemis?" asked Percy linking her arms to the moon goddess.

"Of course," Artemis forced a small smile hiding her fear of stepping at her partner's toes later. Oh she wished no one would see her do that.

Feeling clammy all of a sudden, Artemis gulped nervously as she took Percy's hand towards the dance floor. It is a tradition that the royal family would start the dance and she espied Poseidon with Amphitrite a bit tipsy making the queen of the Atlantis scowl at her husband. Zoe and Triton are looking at each other like no one else are even there. A camera flashed from the side loudly and Artemis made sure to remember the man's face so that she could catch a copy and tease Zoe about it. Manwe and Laetri are also joining in since Manwe is literally still Percy though very "independent" and Laetri was married to Percy. It's a bit confusing for her to think about.

She saw Percy smile at her again before clasping her hands and putting one on her waist. Artemis tried to return the smile cursing herself inwardly as it turned to a grimace instead as she clasped Percy's hand and put one on her shoulder. And before Artemis knew it, the music started. Wishing that she was anywhere but here right now, the moon goddess wracked her brains for her old dance teachings and she breathed a sigh in relief as she swayed easily with her partner. That relief lasted twenty seconds as her high-heeled shoes made a misstep and she saw Percy's eyes widen in pain as Artemis stepped on her foot.

"Sorry," muttered the moon goddess softly seeing her lover's eyes water even as they continue to dance. Damn that high-heels must have hurt a lot.

"It's alright," replied Percy still swaying her.

Artemis doesn't know how long she had danced with Percy and how many times she had stepped on her foot. She remembered seeing other dancers on the floor. She saw her mother smiling ear to ear as she danced with Delphin. Many more unknown faces flitted on her view but she didn't notice them much. All she remembered was that she met Percy's emerald eyes at a moment and she felt herself drowning into them. They are like living fire as they drilled into her very soul unraveling her existence and being. She felt Percy's lips on her own and she can't help but sigh as she returned the kiss her heart beating erratically.

It was all a blur after that. She remembered dancing more, laughing loudly as they watched Poseidon got himself into a drinking challenge with Triton, Manwe and Delphin much to their dates' annoyance. The three gods are knocked out while Manwe got only a "slight tingling" in his fingers. And after that was even more dancing with the dignitaries as everyone enjoyed themselves.

And before long she remembered lying on the grass on the palace gardens with Percy watching the lights of Atlantis flicker around them to have some privacy. She remembered laying a heated kiss on her lover as they embraced one another not letting go. Words and promises of love are shared and Artemis felt complete as she slept on Percy's arms curled. Now that she awoke seeing the faint rays of dawn and her lover's face, golden hair strewed across, Artemis can't help but felt like she had just the perfect dream last night. She still remembered the most important three words from Percy that made her shine like Apollo.

"I love you," Artemis muttered to herself.

...

...

...

A single black figure standing on the cliffs looked upward to the sky. It had never seen the moon so bright. It can't help but wonder how its prey is feeling right now. It had no idea where she is for now. But it would not be denied, after all it was her fate to be its mate no matter how much she wished it not to be. The words are already etched on stone ever since the beginning of time of the prophecy of the Great War that started long ago. Only one line it knew and it is its purpose to fulfill.

 _"And through darkness, the light of the night's oath shall be broken,"_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 **HELLOOOO! ANOTHER CHAPTER IS DONE. HIHIHIHI ANYWAY GUYS AND GALS HOPE YA LIKE IT. SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATES, IM KINDA BUSY AT WORK. NO WORK, NO EAT HIHIHIHI PLEASE REVIEW READERS, THE MORE THE REVIEW THE MORE I WILL BE HAPPY AND PERSUADED TO POST FASTER. (GEE I SOUND LIKE A BABY) LOVE YA ALL READERS. CASSANDRA LAETRI OUT.**

 **PS: GUYS I WANT YOUR OPINIONS, DO YOU WANT ANOTHER BATTLE OF SHIPS ONE MORE TIME NEXT CHAPTER? I'LL ONLY INCLUDE MANWE, TRITON AND PERCY. A LOT OF MANWE CRAZINESS ON THAT ONE PROMISE. YES OR NO VOTE PEOPLE HIHHIHIHI**

 **PPS: ITS HARD TO CATCH MERLINS, SORRY I SAID MARLINS NOT MERLINS.**

 **PPPS: YES, THERE'S A PROPHECY VERY SOON.**

 **PPPPS: FAMILY BONDING TIMES ARE OVER AND WE'LL PROCEED TO THE LAST CHAPTERS.**

 **PPPPPS: WATCH THE MARTIAN, IT IS VERY NICE TRA-LA HIHIHIHI :3**


	50. Skirmishes

Chapter Fifty

 _"What we do in life, echoes in eternity,"_

...

...

...

Percy watched with narrowed eyes their small fleet of fifty triremes in a circle formation. Around them the massive storm brewed caused by the influx of power where Oceanus and Poseidon's essence fight for dominion. The fleet tasked together by Triton as an interception force was sitting at the eye of the storms as they waited for the enemy fleet ten times their number. Intelligence had reported of a large fleet of ships bearing Oceanus' attacking force. Tactical information had reported that these force could attack Atlantis overhead bypassing the walls of the city. Well Percy and Triton had been dispatched to prevent it from happening and worst case scenario, cut off a large number of ships at least.

The daughter of Rome was glad for this change of scenery. As much as she loved life living in luxury at Atlantis in peace, she knew she would never escaped the duties her father gave her. And unlike other gods (Zeus, ahem ahem), Percy recognized the fact that there is indeed a war and they had no guarantee on winning it without her alter aspect.

Speaking of the weird alter aspect, Percy looked to her right laying her eyes on her aspect "brother" and her brother in all but blood challenging each other to a cheeseburger eating contest. The mermen around them watching are either amused or looking incensed that the two royals are having a time out in the prelude of an upcoming battle. Percy shook her head at the two as Manwe jumped up in victory his mouth stuffed. She noticed money being thrown around mermen as bets are pulled.

About Manwe, Percy did not know what to think about him. Technically he is her, but also in a very different way, he is not her. After all when she is stuck at Tartarus and training herself pertaining the order of her father. The old original him merged his soul with the male half of hers. Sometimes she doesn't want to think too much about him. Her brain ached every time she did. The guy was powerful, that is very obvious except for the simple fact that he never used his powers and instead trusted his swords. He also loved kissing her and Laetri and if he could manage without getting a slap, Artemis also. Percy groaned inwardly as she clutched her head. She does not hate him, no. But sharing Laetri and Artemis is getting on her nerves even though technically it is still her sharing them.

"Penny for your thoughts sister," Percy stared at the taller form of her brother whom she didn't notice had stepped up beside her watching the large waves caused by the massive storms.

"Don't worry sister, we'll beat them despite our lower numbers,"

"It's not the war I'm thinking about brother,"

Triton merely cocked an eyebrow up at his sister curious. "I see, well what is it?"

"Nothing that you need to concern yourself with brother," replied Percy. "Just some personal reasons I need to sort out on my mind,"

"Is it about your relationships?"

"Maybe. As I said brother, it's nothing to be worried about," waved Percy off, her tone indicating that the conversation is over and it would not be wise to continue it.

She sighed in relief as Triton did not pursue the issue anymore as he merely watched the sea thunder around them in large booming sounds that would send any sailor scampering to the safety of the harbor. For the warriors and children of Poseidon, they had no fear for the storm whatsoever. Percy had no plan whatsoever on telling Triton her confusion. She knew he would tease her endlessly towards the next millennia and the Daughter of Rome would rather not give her brother ammunition for it.

"He's a lot like you you know,"

"Excuse me," Percy looked at her brother who is observing Manwe laughing with some of ther merman in their trireme.

"He's almost the same as you a very long time ago when he's not goofing around destroying things," commented the heir of the sea.

"I see,"

Percy noticed Triton smirk at her before speaking up. "Alright little sister, keep your secrets. You were never this tight lipped long ago. Come on tell me,"

"Does it really matter?" asked Percy looking at her older brother. "It's really nothing Triton, so please drop it," the goddess huffed.

"I'm gonna cry,"

"Fine!" snapped Percy making Triton smile as he laid a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You know you can trust me Percy,"

"I know but it's just so silly," muttered Percy beneath her breath so that her brother will be the only one that could hear her. "I'm just jealous of Manwe okay?"

"Wait a second, you're jealous at your alter aspect?" Triton asked in disbelief and Percy's heart sank seeing the teasing smirk on his face growing.

"Lower your damned voice down!" hissed Percy eyeing some of the mermen who is throwing curious glances at them. Percy kicked herself inwardly. They must look very interesting, the two royals whispering to each other while crouched in a corner. "You might alert the entire ship,"

"With a storm like these surrounding us. I don't think so," smirked Triton. "Now tell me what's bothering you about being jealous to yourself?"

"Well he's...he's everything that is not me," sighed Percy feeling a bit awkward talking about her insecurities. She never shared to anyone before ever.

"I don't think that's a bad thing," Triton commented.

"No, you're missing my point brother," said Percy in exasperation. "I'm married to one goddess and-,"

"Mom's still skeptical that you haven't had a wedding ceremony you know," Triton interjected and waved his hands in defense as Percy' face soured.

"Sorry, please continue," he smiled sheepishly.

"Well as I've said I'm married to one goddess and I'm dating another one," explained Percy morosely. "I wanted to be the one they need brother. The one who could make them laugh and smile. One who could provide them with children and protect them. I see it on Laetri's eyes every time we went to bed. She wanted a child of ours even though she doesn't voice it and I know Artemis want it too,"

"Okay," Triton blinked. "That still doesn't explain why you are jealous to your alter aspect,"

"As I've said brother. He's everything that is not me," Percy's shoulders slumped. "He's handsome, cocky, confident, maybe a bit high in the head sometimes and had an ego the size of Mount Everest when you compliment him. But once you ignore the other negative aspects, he's near as perfect as anyone can be. I mean look at the guy Triton. He can beat Zeus in a couple of seconds without wasting power or batting an eye. Me? I can't even save Artemis from being touched by Atlas,"

"You're missing and avoiding your good points Percy," Triton pointed out. "Your alter aspect may be the exact opposite of you and as good as you see him but it's not the way others do,"

"What do you mean?" Percy asked her emerald eyes glistening a bit from unshed tears.

"I mean that you may not be as powerful as him but you had traits that no other immortals have," said Triton. "Let me see, you are beautiful, kind, forgiving and you had an aura that makes others automatically trust you. You had extreme control on your temper Percy and you had no idea how it marks you as different from the rest of us who prefer to blast first and ask questions later. You know how to understand people Percy and you do not belittle anyone below you just because you are an immortal,"

"I don't see how that would be extremely helpful if someone would try to grab Artemis again who is much more powerful than me," mumbled the golden-haired goddess.

"Percy you're missing the point," Triton scratched his head in irritation. "Haven't you noticed at all?"

"Noticed what?" Percy asked in confusion.

"The people around you. The people whose lives you changed for the better for just being there. Poseidon is being a good king and a good father than anyone hoped him to be because of you. Mom adores you and though she doesn't voice it much, she loved having a daughter. You became the sister I've always dreamed of and you gave me a very good fiance. Laetri loves you as who you are Percy, yes she knew the sacrifice she had to make when she gave her love to you despite who you are now," said Triton the moment Percy opened her mouth to protest. "It is her choice and you'll be disrespecting her decision by bemoaning over it. Same goes with the moon goddess. Did you know that she risked her very own life by coming here and joining us?"

"No, what do you mean?" Percy asked in confusion.

"She's a daughter of Zeus Percy," explained Triton. "She had just lost her throne and place in Olympus and she's not on very good terms with our father. Did you know that father could have drowned her the moment she stepped underwater? Yet she chose to come here and join you, risking her very life,"

"That still doesn't ensure how I would be good enough for them," said the wild goddess sadly.

"Alright Percy," Triton massaged the upper part of his nose vigorously. "Tell me Percy will you rescue Artemis if she is ever captured by Zeus and given to Nereus?" he asked.

"Of course I will," said Percy with a growl. "I would fight Zeus if I have to,"

"You see!" exclaimed Triton brightly. "You are willing to help even if you're overpowered. I see no wrong in that. Besides-,"

"Besides you don't need to worry about him since I would be there beside you along the way,"

Percy froze in alarm as she slowly looked at the tall form of Manwe standing at their back with arms crossed and an eyebrow cocked open. Her heart sank as she opened her mouth.

"How long have you been there Manwe?"

"Long enough," replied the alter aspect stiffly.

Percy winced at his tone. "Did you perhaps hear anything we've talked about?" she asked.

"Yes,"

"Are you angry?" Percy can't help the terrified whimper that left her lips as Manwe approached her. She saw through the corner of her eye Triton tense as the black-haired person touched her cheek, his palms absolutely cold on her warm skin before leaning down on her.

However her eyes widened as he kissed her softly again. She didn't know how long it took as their lips locked. His tongue entering her mouth exploring her thoroughly. She never allowed him to do that ever before. Percy didn't know how long they stayed like that. A second? A day? A minute? An hour? A century before they separated her emerald eyes locked with his poisonous ones in confusion.

"Now does that answer my question?" Manwe smirked before walking away as if nothing just happened.

...

...

...

"Who are they?" Perseus asked confused at Luke as at least seventy green cloaked figures entered the camp borders on small horses, their longbows protruding from their backs.

"I don't know," replied the son of Hermes. "I've got a message from Percy last night that they will help us on the battle. Other than the regular pleasantries, she said nothing else,"

"Wait a second, you talked to Percy?" Perseus asked, his eyes widening. He had never seen his best friend ever again after they had their fight. He can't blame her though, he had been a real ass to her ever at that time. Sure he now regretted it but the damage is already done. However he can't help the flare of jealousy that rose knowing that your best friend called another one and not you.

"Yes," answered Luke simply as he readied the straps of his own armor. "She asked about your daughter and you. I think she misses you. I thought you guys are best friends?"

"Used to be," sighed Perseus slumping down at his friend's news. "I kind of blew it up when I blamed her for all my troubles when she Iris-Messaged me a couple of months before," Perseus winced. "I also kinda forgot to tell you that time,"

"Man you had a habit of ticking off gods my friend," laughed Luke patting Perseus at the back. "First its Ares, then Zeus, after that now its your best friend who can avoid the Ancient Laws if she had to. Makes me wonder if you had a death wish man,"

"Trust me Luke, I kinda wondered about it myself," grumbled Perseus to himself before looking up. "Hey look! Its Chiron,"

Surely there was the old centaur followed by two of the green cloaked strangers. Closer now, Perseus realized that the bows strapped on their backs are actually more intimidating closer than farther. The owners are no less dangerous than their bows. One looked old, short and scruffy with a serious face and permanent scowl on his black beard. His eyes are like coals that made Perseus' soul tingle. The other is smiling and he had sandy colored hair. Sure he is also old but he obviously had a playful nature that is the opposite of Mr. Scruffy on his side. Like his companion however, his eyes held medium of steel that showed that he is someone whom you want to push around.

"Luke, Perseus. This is Halt and Crowley, they are the ones leading the Watch. Halt, Crowley our unofficial leaders on this camp, Perseus Jackson and Luke Castellan,"

"Kids? The leader of your camp are kids?" grunted Halt. "No wonder our patron sent us here. You guys are obviously screwed,"

"Come on Halt, they might be young but there must be more to them than meets the eye if they are the leaders of this camp," Crowley comforted.

"That doesn't change the fact that they are kids without experience Crowley," huffed Mr. Greybeard.

Perseus felt angry and insulted being called "kid". He had done many things already. He returned the Master Bolt, he's the only hero to return from the Underworld, he braved the Sea of Monsters and escaped Scylla and Charybides, he took the sky for Artemis and been friends with a rogue and wanted goddess, he got a child from the goddess of love. Surely he can't be classified as a kid anymore. Looking at Luke, he knew that the son of Hermes also felt incensed at the comment. Perseus was ready to return a sarcastic retort back when a voice he clearly missed called from the direction of his back.

"I agree with Halt Chiron,letting kids with no experience in large battles lead others is a bad idea," Perseus can't help it any longer, he turned back with a large grin seeing the familiar fair face of Alexa looking back at him armed like the Watch, but Perseus didn't really care. He jumped forward grinning arms outstretched.

"Alexa you're here-,"

SMACK!

The last thing that Perseus ever saw as his nose registered the pain was falling down seeing backward the wincing faces of Luke and Chiron.

...

...

...

Percy gulped feeling the usual feeling of nervousness as she watched the large fleet coming towards them after escaping a large wave that took three of its number down. She made a mental note to brain later whoever was in charge of intelligence. The fleet facing them was not ten times their size, no, not at all. Rather it was twenty times their number.

She could hear Triton speaking words of inspiration to the men and he could see their determination on their eyes even though their is also the presence of nervousness there. Not surprising since their enemies are much more than they expected. However she knew they will fight and not back down. Failure in this war is not an option.

"Yeaahhhh! At least there's enough for them to kill," yelled Manwe cheerfully at the back of the ship as he noticed the approaching ships. Percy put a hand on her face shaking her head shamefully as the mermen looked bewildered at her and her alter aspect.

"Well at least with all of us, we have someone who isn't nervous," said Triton standing beside her in his glass armor the trident he owns now morphed into a large battleaxe being held simply on one arm.

"Wait, you're nervous?" Percy asked bewildered. She had never seen Triton flustered before in any battle unlike her.

"Of course I am, nearly slipped and toppled off the ship when they crossed that large wave," answered Triton still staring at the approaching ships, their battle cries now being heard despite the din of the storm.

"You better get now to your position Percy," ushered Triton as he leveled his shield on the direction of the ships.

"NOW!" roared the heir of the sea and Percy was nearly thrown off as the trireme tilted horizontally breaking the formation as the smaller and lighter Antlantian triremes easily outmaneuvered the larger ships of Oceanus avoiding the rams.

But Percy had her own job, pulling the massive longbow on her hand, she watched the nearest ship that leveled with theirs estimating its design. Frogmen and shark boys roared and immediately spears and bows are pulled into service from both ships. Arrows skipped on shields and wood while the thudding sounds of spears are made when an occasional projectile hit its target. Seawater mingled with blood of both forces as they took casualties. Percy winced seeing a merman brought down an arrow piercing his helmet going through his eye. Keeping up a battle like this with their enemies, and Percy knew they won't last long.

She however ignored the heavy fighting. Judging from the screams and yells around her. She knew that the other ships have also started engaging their enemies. A whooping sound came from the side and Percy spared a moment to look. There laughing in joy was Manwe alone in an enemy ship.

He is smiling with a hysterical look the double swords powered up on his greaves easily dodging and dancing the frogmen and sharkboys as they attempted to kill him. Percy observed the fight in awe. It was a brutal, bloody but in a very graceful way as Manwe skirted shield walls, spear thrusts and sword slashes as he advanced. No action is wasted on his every move. Every time his hand with a sword moved, it was another flash and another dead body added to the pile. It was not helping that their weapons are inferior to his, the green and blue blades cutting through metal and hide in ease. In a matter of twenty seconds, the entire ship is empty of enemies. Manwe just smirked as he jumped to the nearest one and began the process anew.

"Percy, its time," Triton called out beside her who is covering her lither form with a shield. Already three arrows are lodged into it.

The wild goddess just nodded. She knew that she is one of the most vital parts of Triton's plan although she didn't know what it is. The idiot won't tell her but it included the fact that she had to separated the advance ships to the others. Percy just knew how to do that.

A minute of observing the attacking force had given her a rough idea on the ships of their enemies. They are all in all, the same in design. Two tillers, thirty oars on both sides and large canvas as sails. These parts acted in unison together and kept a ship aloft on this bad weather. Remove one and it will pandemonium.

Pulling the string at her bow with a weight of an eighty kilo draw, Percy made sure she had enough arrows. Being a goddess has perks of eyesight and she narrowed hers at the approaching ships that just cleared the large waves. The distance was long but she had no worries about that. There numbers today is going to be the cause of their defeat. There was a massive twang barely heard through the storm and another and another. Each one holding a different target. When Percy finished her last sixtieth arrow, she held down her bow watching with a faint smile as sixty ships in the middle of the column that cleared the wave immediately lurched to their sides and crashed to the ship beside them as a part of their oars broke from the malfunction caused by an arrow.

Cheers from their ships are heard as the entire reinforcement of Oceanus' fleet crashed to one another in splinters the screams of the dying heard even from the distance as the sailors failed to stop their ships as half of the fleet buckled and destroyed one another in the pandemonium caused by the abrupt traffic.

"Good work Percy, I knew you could do it," chimed Triton happily as he watched in fascination when half of the enemies' fleet are sinking. "I didn't believe that would work so well,"

"Well you are a genius brother," shrugged Percy as the other soldiers looked at her in awe. "It's your plan after all,"

"Oh don't be so modest about it sister," waved Triton off as he turned to his soldiers with an eat shitting grin before addressing them his voice echoing to the other ships.

"You've just seen your princess take down an entire fleet! Surely we can do much like her and not be found wanting. Oarers, tillers, its all up to you and you know what to do," Triton looked at the remaining half of Oceanus' fleet still engaging them in bows and spears.

"RAM THEM!"

Percy had never seen the soldiers of Atlantis so hyped. They are shouting and screaming in anger ready to take their enemies' blood as the smaller ships surged rams at the front ready. She smirked inside as she realized that she was the reason they had confidence. As humble as she is, it felt good to be the inspiration of soldiers. She watched amused as the frogmen and sharkmen panicked when the small ship surged like a mama duck who lost its young, beack zipping on the water as it reached the side of the enemy ship.

Wood and metal broke as the rams went through piercing holes on the massive ship. She actually laughed aloud as she heard the panicked alarms from the other ship as its captain yelled that water be pulled out from the hull breach. However Percy knew it was already sunk.

"Pull back! And go through another one," yelled Triton in confidence as he and some easily repelled shark boy boarders that took the opportunity to jump onto their ships. They didn't last ten seconds. Three swipes of Triton's axe and they went down like bowling pins.

"Go through them!" a ship captain called and Percy observed the other ships copying their tactic. Faster triremes, outmaneuvering the heavy larger ones as they lined up their rams on the hulls of their enemies in incredible speeds that the Greek design of warships only can do.

Hulls breached like butter and ropes broke as the enemy fleet are slowly whittled down by the hit and run of the smaller ships. Some tried to escape but the triremes easily caught up with this and sank those who tried to escape with well placed ramming. Some frogmen tried to stop the ships with barrage of arrows but arrows can are like needles on a pincushion for a trireme. With their reinforcements gone, the big ships are sitting ducks against them. Too bad they didn't bring Greek fire, it would have been devastating if someone dropped it "accidentally"

When all is said and done with no ship gone on their side, Percy noticed one thing that is different from the rest. Fifteen enemy ships devoid of its crew and Manwe sitting at the tiller of one waving one of his hands at them excitedly like a little child.

"Ahoy Percy! Look at me! I'm captain Cheeseburger!" he crowed happily.

...

...

...

Alright, Perseus was surely eating his words a few hours before as he saw the Titan army burst forth from the Labyrinth like an avalanche of stones. His ears rang and he was sure he popped an eardrum when the five Laistrogynian giants emerged, their maws bellowing as they smashed into the Ares line. They carried shields and wooden clubs adorned with pikes smashing the children of Ares away like ragdolls.

"Archers, fire," Lee Fletcher called out among the din and a volley of arrows hit the three giants while the last two in an amazing stroke of luck managed to duck on their shields as their brethren integrated. They did not last long as the catapults of Hephaestus cabin buried them in an avalanche of rocks.

Yet it was nothing more than the tip of the iceberg. Fifty snake women accompanied by hellhounds emerged from the hole dispersing in all directions. The hellhounds for some reason took the brunt of the traps everyone had set up giving the dracanae an open field against the demigods. Argus and Athena's cabin charged the threat and it soon became a general melee, making everyone unable to disperse friend from foe.

"RAAAR!" Perseus watched amused as Tyson riding Mrs.O'Leary charged the melee like some medieval knight with his makeshift lance sending a dracanae flying in the air as it disintegrated.

"Enemy demigods incoming," a yell came out and Perseus' eyes narrowed as at least twenty demigods in armor emerged from the Labyrinth with the flag of Kronos at their midst.

"Luke could you take this one?" Perseus asked to Luke who had half of the Hermes cabin on standby.

"I don't know man," the older demigod shook his head. "We might be good against monsters but against those, not so much,"

"We'll take them," a gruff voice came from the side and Perseus saw Halt staring at him with a scowl.

"Don't kill them,"

"No, thanks. Well, you heard him boys and girls, kill them!" roared the old Watcher much to the enthusiasm of the others.

"No!" Perseus yelled out but its too late. Fifty bows twanged in the air and he watched in horror as the demigods fell to the ground resembling pincushions, their blood staining the ground red.

"Are you out of your goddamned mind!" yelled Perseus pointing Dawnbreaker at the old man.

"They're the enemy," Halt replied shortly.

"I don't care! We could have convinced them and rescued them! Now they're dead!"

"Good riddance,"

Perseus gurgled in anger. He can't believe what he is hearing. He was a second away from lopping off Halt's bearded head when an unearthly shriek came from inside that made Perseus blood' turn to ice.

"That doesn't sound good," Luke commented. He had also heard that sound and he doesn't wish to hear it again...ever.

"No shit!" yelled Perseus just in time as Kampe shot in the sky twin blades with poison landing in a duo of Dionysus campers. One strike of the scimitars and the two campers landed in four pieces, each cut in half.

"Well Dionysus is really going to be pissed," thought Perseus as Kampe flew again sending the campers disorganized in panic making them easy meat to the monsters as they are picked out one by one.

"No! Stand and fight!" yelled Luke but it was no use. Perseus knew they had to take out Kampe to give the campers much needed morale boost. However Perseus can't help but freeze in fear as the jailer landed on Poseidon's cabin crushing the roof beneath.

"NOOOOOO!" yelled Perseus charging as he drew Dawnbreaker and Runeshield the twin weapons blazing in the morning light. However he was pulled back by the strong arms of Luke.

"Stop Perseus! You can't take that monster alone," grunted the older demigod as he held in place a crying Perseus who was struggling frantically from his grip.

"Let me go Luke! My daughter's in there! Yvaine's in there! Let me go!" wailed Perseus being pulled back inch by inch.

There was a crackling sound and Perseus watched in horror as the roof collapsed inside and he can't help the sobs knowing that his daughter is crushed. He had barely known her for a week before he left for the labyrinth and now this, he cursed himself for leaving her alone in there when the battle started.

CRACK!

"Perseus look," the son of Hermes called out and Perseus felt his heart soar seeing a stumbling and bloody figure holding a small figure on her chest stumble and fall in front of them.

"I managed to save her," choked Alexa as she handed the sleeping baby to Perseus. Her scalp is wounded and she seemed to have splinters everywhere. In Perseus' opinion however she looked beautiful than ever.

"Get me Ambrosia and Nectar called out Luke to one of those assigned to emergencies.

"You...need, to take out Kampe first," coughed the Watcher as Luke downed Ambrosia on her while Perseus cradled his daughter.

She was right, he knew. Kampe for now is flying around and spitting acid as the Watchers peppered her with arrows. Although the tips are not penetrating her thick hide, the blunt force beneath the bows' release really must hurt judging by her wincing face as she struggled aloft in the air.

"We need a god to take down that thing," commented Luke as he watched the flying monster with something akin to awe despite the danger it possessed.

"You know, I quite agree with you young man," a voice said and Perseus can't help but look back at their old swordmaster standing there from the entrance of the Labyrinth.

"Quintus, or should I say, Daedalus?" Perseus greeted cordially.

"Nice meeting you again Son of Poseidon. Now about that little problem. I think I had a friend who would be very happy to take down his former jailer," smiled the old architect.

Perseus watched disbelievingly as Briares, the Hundred Handed One emerged from the Labyrinth wearing his most angry face as he roared a challenge to his former jailer.

...

...

...

 **SO ANOTHER CHAPTER IS DONE. READERS IM SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATES BUT I ALSO LOVE TO READ OTHER FANFICS, THAT'S WHY I DIDN'T UPDATE THIS VERY SOON. DONT WORRY, NEXT BATTLE WILL BE THE BATTLE FOR MANHATTAN AND WATCH MANWE IN ALL HIS AWESOMENESS. AND ALSO SAY GOODBYE TO HIM. ANYWAY PLEASE REVIEW AND DONT FORGET TO FAV IT HIHIHIHIHI :3**

 **PS: I LOVE YA ALL READERS.**

 **PPS: WHO WANTS LAETRI TO DIE ON THE LAST CHAPTERS? VOTE PLEASE THANKS.**


	51. Truth at Last

Chapter Fifty-One

 _"Know the Truth and the Truth will set you free,"_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

Manwe loved to enjoy life and looks at the world as a playground that he could play with. That is the reason why he is so carefree and fun-loving, doing what he want and whenever he want as long as it does not put a glitch on the will of his female alter aspect. He also knew what is expected of him and he isn't miffed about it...much. He may be idiotic but he's certainly not stupid.

Following down the halls of the palace of Atlantis he knew that it is time. He is a warrior through and through in his past life and he knew the details expected of him and Percy. Unlike his alter aspect though who preffered stalling the inevitable, he's not reluctant on sharing the information to the other people. And he knew deep inside in his heart right now that the times of stalling made by Percy is over. It is time that the others know about what he, Percy and Laetri knew about.

He smirked inside. He knew that his time is very soon coming to an end. But he doesn't regret it. Finally he had the rest that he for so long had been denied. He could see his people again and his sister. But he knew that he had one last task to do before it all ends. As anxious as he was on leaving this world, he is still duty bound to stay and the past self of him ingrained on his soul that anchored this aspect doesn't allow him to simply skive off. Besides he still planned on enjoying to the fullest Percy's kisses. The girl had tasty lips and though he looked to her as a sister, he can't help the fact that she is just so kissable. He had no plans on sleeping with her though. The very thought made him sick.

Manwe followed the winding staircase to the palace's tallest tower that act as an outpost on seeing enemies from afar. As powerful as he is, he was not used on climbing the infernal steps and he lost count after six hundred. For some reason, his alter aspect loved taking a time out on this place with Artemis and Laetri. He wondered how they bear running all the way up and down this tower without breaking a sweat.

He'd seen them do it before. Laetri had taken some picnic supplies to the top but forgot the utensils. She had ran all the way down and back up again without breaking a sweat still looking as angelic as ever. He grinned though as he remembered the sweet squeeze he gave her rear that nearly sent her toppling. That girl was just plain desirable and if not for the fact that Percy doesn't want him impregnating her, he would have slept with her. He can't understand why is she forbidding him though. Technically he is still her.

Emerging finally from the last step panting, Manwe immediately felt bad as she saw the three sitting together peacefully. Laetri was asleep at Percy's lap while the goddess combed her blonde hair while Artemis was leaning on Percy's shoulder. Manwe cursed his bad luck wondering why his timing involved breaking peaceful moments always. He cleared his throat to catch their attention. Manwe may bear bad news but it is time, and Percy's dilly-dallying is not an option anymore. It is time for the Daughter of Rome to face her destiny.

...

...

...

"Percy?"

"Hmmm...,"

"Have you ever thought of the future?" asked Artemis as she observed serenely below the dim lights of the city as everyone went to sleep. The moon goddess felt serene at the view. It was near perfect watching the beautiful scene with the ones she cared about. She only wished that the Hunt was here enjoying the view with her.

"Maybe, why?" answered Percy who is stroking Laetri's hair as she slept on her lap.

"Do you think we would ever get through this war?" the moon goddess questioned looking at the emerald eyes of her lover sharing the troubled emotions bubbling in her chest through her gaze,

"What made you say that Arty?" Percy asked. "Is something bothering you?"

"A bit," mumbled Artemis. "What would happen if we lost this war? I know that we gods are immortal but the fifth age as the gods are rulers won't last forever and I fear that it would end very soon,"

The moon goddess was surprised as Percy stared at her with no small amount of wonder.

"How did you know?"

"Know what?" Artemis asked alarmed sitting up straight as she drilled holes to the goddess beside her.

"Nothing,"

"Percy," growled Artemis making the beautiful goddess beside her fidget at her tone and her glare.

"Fine," sighed Percy in defeat. "I may not be an immortal by Chaos' art but you can't deny that you can feel it to right Arty?"

"I don't understand Percy,"

"Don't tell me you don't know what I am talking about Arty," said Percy sadly. "You could feel it in the water, you could smell it in the air. Your bone chills as it trembled for some unknown reason and your thoughts are restless,"

"What does all that mean Percy?" Artemis can't help but ask not failing to notice the tired tone that Percy used. She had known the beautiful goddess for a while now to know most of her quirks and if there is one thing she knew about Percy, the goddess was always positive and encouraging, never letting off the aura of defeat in her presence. She is always confident and strong even after she tried coping from her ordeal from her tortures at Atlas' hands.

"I think you know what I mean Artemis," replied Percy to her question. "We might not want to believe it but we can't help but ignore the truth of what is to come,"

The moon goddess was silent as she resumed watching the landscape. Percy was right she knew. Her very bones scream about what is to come and every fiber of her being refused to accept it. The reign of the gods is over and Olympus is now facing the greatest threat ever since its creation. The Titans are rising, the minor gods are against the Olympians and worst of all, Typhon had chosen the worst time to awaken and are trudging unopposed to Olympus. Not to mention that the gods are not as powerful as they are before. Oh yeah, the fifth age is ending alright and the sixth age would be a repetition of the Titan's golden age. As much as she hated her family for now, Artemis still worries for them. If Olympus falls, the entire Western Civilization falls with it.

The moon goddess however was pulled out of her musings as someone cleared their throat at their back. Looking behind, she was surprised seeing Manwe wearing a very grim expression. She never saw the alter aspect look that serious before. However she can't help but notice that Manwe is not looking at her but at the golden-haired goddess who had also turned at the same time as her.

"Percy, I'm sorry but it is time," Manwe said simply. Artemis later would wonder how such simple words would start the cards of destiny falling down like dominoes around her.

...

...

...

"My lord," greeted the master Healer of Atlantis with a small bow as the two monarchs entered the room. Amphitrite only nodded along with her husband at her side.

"Healer Gordian, I believe that you know what we are here for,"

"Of course my lady. As I promised I have the results," replied the healer as he gestured for Amphitrite and Poseidon to follow him inside the room.

Laetri was silent as she watched the Healer's place littered with diagrams and books Only a single bed was the different design amid the sea of paper and parchment. Despite the number, all things are neatly stacked and placed giving the spacious room a studious look. Gordian may be eccentric a bit when it came to his field of healing, but no one could deny the fact that he is a genius on the art. He is young, but the half-dolphin was a bookworm that promoted him to his position right now with no challenge whatsoever.

"I'm sorry if I wasn't able to tidy up for today," monologued the healer as he led them a zigzag on different piles of his vast stock of knowledge to avoid toppling the miniature hills out. "I didn't expect you to be coming. Come, the results are in the study,"

Amphitrite was silent and she felt it hard to control her sniggers as more than once, Poseidon tripped on the vast array of books sending little piles down much to the displeasure of the Healer though he muttered that: "It's no biggie," and "I'll take care of it later,". Her husband may be the king of the seas and one to be feared by anyone, but he isn't exactly the best when it comes to being subtle. A drunk hippocampi had more grace than him.

"Ah here it is," said Gordian stiffly as they entered the study. Surprise, surprise, it held more books. Only a small table and a chair made a change for the view from the endless line of books.

"Here is the results my lady," bowed Gordian as he gave her a folder filled with papers. Amphitrite wasted no time on viewing its contents. Laetri had given her suspicions to her and she wasted no time on checking immediately on it. Amphitrite was willing to do anything if it involved her daughter. She had persuaded (more likely bullied and dragged) her daughter the moment they finished taking down that fleet for a complete check-up which is actually disguised as the tests would rest their suspicions for the fact if Laetri's theory was real or not.

"It's negative!" Amphitrite chimed with joy seeing the results for real. "Poseidon, the results are negative!" the queen of Atlantis can't help but feel like bursting in joy seeing it.

"I guess that's okay," nodded the lord of the seas after his wife handed him the papers. "We don't have at least to worry if our daughter would get pregnant or not,"

"That's okay? That's okay?" Amphitrite repeated incredulously. "It's more than okay Poseidon, this is wonderful! Our little girl is still a virgin and haven't been touched by any man yet,"

"Except for that idiotic alter aspect of hers," muttered the sea god beneath his breath. Amphitrite wisely ignored him. Poseidon was overprotective with his daughter and Manwe's not stop flirting with his daughter and most of the maids at the palace earned him automatically a place on Poseidon's disapproving list of people. Amphitrite was sure that Manwe reminded the old sea god of himself when he was young and unmarried.

"This needs to be celebrated," exclaimed Amphitrite in giddiness. "You could design the placements and the visitorst this time Poseidon,"

"Of course," grinned the lord of the sea. For some reason that Amphitirite cannot fathom, the sissy side of her husband enjoyed designing parties and events.

"And include Manwe on it,"

"Aww come on!" whined the sea god that made Amphitrite smirk at least until Gordian interjected.

"Your grace?"

"Yes?"

"I've never seen anything like the anatomy of your daughter. She is very different from any god I have treated before. Would you mind if I be able to given permission to study her more?"

Somehow the question made Amphitrite's blood boil. Her daughter was not a lab rat that anyone can just prod and poke no matter how much different she is.

"No!"

"Then may I have the permission to woo her? Being the master healer of the city made me legal on courting the princess," Gordian stated.

It was only Amphitrite's tight grip on Poseidon that prevented the lord of the sea from murdering the master healer. However all arguments and grudges went out of the window as a messenger barged in.

"My lord, my lady," he bowed before continuing. "Manwe needs you at the throne room ASAP! He told me to tell you that it is an emergency and to please hasten,"

...

...

...

"What is it this time?" Triton whined as he stepped in the room accompanied by Zoe who looked very much like the crown princess of Atlantis with her formal regalia. Amphitrite gave the girl an approving look and a disapproving one at the ruffled look of her sone before she focused back at the black-haired person standing in front of them.

Only seven people are inside the room and that includes Poseidon, Amphitrite, Zoe, Triton, Artemis, Percy and Manwe. The message was a reclusive one and needed great secrecy. Other than the seven, no one else is allowed inside.

"Well boy, we are all here. What is so important that you had to drag all of us at this early morning?" Poseidon asked stiffly at the alter aspect. It was plain obvious to anyone with half a brain that the sea god didn't like him one bit.

"Listen old man," growled the alter aspect. "I don't like your tone one bit and this is not me calling you all here. It is your daughter,"

"Percy?" Poseidon looked at the golden-haired goddess who was as pale as a sheet as she stepped forward a bit.

"Manwe's right dad. The real reason why he called you because it's time that the truth needed to be told,"

"Truth, what truth?" Triton asked confused.

"The truth of what is to come brother," answered Percy simply. "The truth that the fifth age will end after the war,"

"Wait a second, you're telling me that we will lose this war?" Poseidon interjected with no small amount of alarm.

"No father, we'll not," Percy simply stated. "Actually we will win this war and easily too if I might add. But its the war that will follow three days after that will end the fifth age,"

"Percy, I believe you should tell them from the beginning first," Laetri suggested placing a cool hand on her partner's shoulder. "They'll end up confused if you start at the middle,"

"Thanks Laetri," Percy nodded at the blonde goddess who merely smiled taking a step back beside Artemis.

The wild goddess breathed deeply as if preparing for a long speech before she opened her mouth.

"What I will tell you today, would be hard to believe but it is real and you need to listen and understand. Do not interrupt me until I finished telling you everything alright?"

Six heads nodded in confirmation and Percy began her tale that would start Order's and Romulus' plans.

"Very well, then sit for it will be a long one,"

...

...

...

...

Percy edged her chair closer to the table and leaned forward where the others are eagerly waiting.

"A long time ago, a very long time ago before the Great Wars of the Titans and gods, and the evolution of the first immortal beings, yes even before the development of Chaos and Order as a personified aspect, there was a terrible war fought between creatures that for the most part, no longer exist.

Some of these creatures were good and caring; they revered the land and sought to protect and preserve it against misuse and waste. For them all life was sacred. But there were others who were evil and selfish; their ways were destructive and harmful. They took from the land and its life without need or purpose, All were creatures whose physical characteristics and capabilities differed in the main from your own. That is to say their appearance was different from yours, and they were capable of behavior no longer innate to beings of this new world.

In particular they possessed to varying degrees powers of magic at least, we could call it magic, sorcery or the mystic. Such power was common at that time unlike now which immortals only posses. Still, some of these creatures possessed the power to a greater extent than others , thus their capacity for good or evil was enhanced proportionately. All of these creatures both good and evil existed together in the world and because the First Immortals had not yet developed beyond a primitive life form existing within a narrow geographical space, the world was theirs alone. It had been so far for centuries.

But their existence together had never been harmonious. They lived in continuing conflict, for they worked in cross-purposes. The good to preserve, the evil to destroy. From time to time the balance of power between the conflicting sides would shift as first the good and then the evil would dominate the drift of things.

The struggle between them intensified through the years until finally, after centuries had passed without resolution of the conflict, the leaders in each camp banded together all who supported them, and the war began. This was not a war like of which anyone have seen since. This was not a war on the order of the first Titan wars or the first giant war where catalacysm was prevented when the losers realized their defeat. No, rather it was a war in which power and strength were skillfully employed at each turn in which the creatures involved stood toe to toe in battle and lived and died on the skill they wielded. This was like nothing the world has ever seen before. There was never any deceit or illusion that swayed those who fought it. No middle ground. Good and evil were polarized from the beginning, no neutral corners to be found. This was a war fought to determine forever the character and mode of evolution of life on the earth across which it was waged. It was a war that would decide whether the land would be forever preserved or forever desecrated.

Each camp had resolved once and for all to achieve total victory over the other. For the creatures of evil, if they were defeated would meant banishment. For the creatures of good, if they lost, it meant annihilation.

So the wars fought, a terrible monstrous war that I will not even attempt to describe for there would be no point in doing so. For our purposes here, it is only important that you know that the evil ones were defeated. Their power was broken and they were driven back and finally trapped.

Those who had defeated them used their powers to create the Withered Grass, a wall of imprisonment behind which the evil was to be placed. Their prison was not of this world nor any world, but a black hole of emptiness and isolation where nothing but evil would be permitted to exist. Into this hole, the evil was banished. Sealed away behind the walls of the Withered Grass for all time.

The strength behind the Withered Grass was a marvelous tree, Teleperion the Great. The creatures of good created the tree out of the Earth's life source and their own power. They gave her life so that by her presence in the world the Withered Grass might endure long after they themselves were gone, long after the world they had struggled so long and desperately to preserve had altered and evolved beyond any recognition. Her life span was not to be measured by any standard that they possessed. But so long as she lived, the Withered Grass continued and so long as the Withered Grass continued, the evil would remain shut in its prison,"

Percy settled back on her chair easing her lithe frame gingerly away from the table to relieve her cramp muscles, her arms slowly slipping down on her lap. Her emerald eyes however stayed locked on those of her audience.

"It was believed that Teleperion would live forever, not those that gave her life for they knew that all things must eventually pass away, but by those who followed them, by all who nurtured and loved and honored the wondrous tree that was their protector for countless centuries. For them, Teleperion is a symbol of permanency; she survived the destruction of the old world in the holocaust caused by the creation of both Chaos and Order, she survived the tremors caused by the Primordials on their quest for power, she survived the Golden Age and the Age of the gods, and she survived after every other living thing that had existed with her had passed away, everything but the very earth itself. And even the Earth changed while Teleperion remained constant,"

Percy paused. "So the legend grew. Teleperion would live forever. It was eternal. That belief never faltered," Percy lifted her face until she caught every eye of her audience.

"Until now. Now the belief is shattered. Teleperion is dying. The Withered Grass begins to erode. The evil imprisoned within begin to break free once more and come back to this world that was once theirs. I believe Artemis met one a very long time ago,"

"You mean the Reaper?" whimpered the moon goddess as she clutched Laetri's hand for support. The very presence of the name for some reason gave everyone chills on their backs.

Percy only nodded. "Some already walk these lands without you knowing. My father Romulus attempted to hunt some of them when he discovered what is the new foe the wild gods are facing when he visited the ruins of the long lost Druids. Somehow that information caused a silent war between the wild gods and those who escaped the Withered Grass that ended with the annihilation of the wild gods,"

"Wait a minute Percy," Amphitrite cut in. "It was all so well of what you told us. But who told you about all of this?"

Percy can't help but smirk at her mother as she formed her answer. "The Elves mom. When I was murdered and wandered lost in Tatarus I met my father and Order who directed me to them. They did the rest of the explaining to me,"

"You met Order? The primordial god Order?" Triton blurted out in a loud voice that Zoe had to pull him down.

"Yes I did brother," nodded Percy in affirmation. "He's not the most mature of guys but he does have the world's best interests at heart.

"Are elves even real?" Poseidon asked incredulously. Percy can't help but sigh at their disbelieving faces. His father warned him of this.

"Yes dad they are,"

"Then where are they?"

"Right where they are always are. Away from the eyes of both gods and men," answered Percy simply.

"Percy, I'm sorry to interject but what you are saying is really hard to believe," muttered Artemis. "First you tell us about an age before anyone of us barely remembered. Now you're telling us that Elves are real and they are invisible. Don't get me wrong my love. I respect you, I really do, but do you have some proof of any of this?"

Percy can't help but grin widely at their nodding faces. This is easier than she thought. Pushing Manwe forward she nodded at him. No more secrets, no more hidden agendas. It is time for the truth to be revealed.

The alter aspect pushed his long black hair out of the way back and five gasps are heard as they noticed his ears. It is angled and pointy.

"Now you believe me," Percy can't help but smirk at their frozen expressions. They are so frozen that you could almost hear the bubbles being popped out of the filter. Only Plue snoring on Zoe's arms are making an audible sound

"Better close your mouths before a fish decide to make it its home," Percy suggested. She was a tad bit confused though as Artemis padded beside the taller form of Manwe who looked at her blinking. Then without warning the moon goddess jumped up and pulled one of the ears hard that made its owner yowl and snap the others off their frozen trances.

"Its real alright," Artemis muttered. "And I've always got the impression that Elves are those small figures that help Santa during Christmas,"

"No Arty," smiled Percy handing her alter aspect an ambrosia to eat as he massaged his ear. "In fact they are the very opposite. Elves are graceful and majestic beings being able to stand toe to toe with some of the worst that lives on the prison of the Withered Grass. In fact if you want their descriptions, you should look at Tolkien's description on his LOTR books. I believe that guy was the only human accepted on their hidden city in ages,"

"Why is he an elf?" Zoe asked confused. "He is your alter aspect and you're well, you,"

"Manwe is the manifestation of two souls infused as one," Percy explained. "The one who saved me from Tartarus I guess was an elf-lord and he infused his spirit with my half that made my alter aspect a bit different and very eccentric,"

"Hey! I'm not eccentric!"protested Manwe unhappily which no one agreed at.

"But how is the Elves connected to the Death of Tele- Tele- arrgghhh! The tree! Assuming it is real," asked Poseidon heatedly. Percy can't blame her father's reaction. It was not everyday that someone threw a wrench on your life saying that you would be all eaten by beings that is many ages older than you.

"The Elves are the original caretaker of the tree dad," Percy explained patiently. "Teleperion was planted at their hidden city of Aiur and yes, it is real. I've seen it many times when I've been there and it is not looking good at all,"

"Why didn't you tell any of us any of this long ago Percy?" Amphitrite asked sadly. "We are supposed to be your parents and you hid it from us. Don't you trust us at all?"

"It's not that I don't trust you mom," answered Percy. "Aiur stayed safe for many ages because of their greatest weapon, secrecy. The elves there are the last of their race and if I will be honest dad. Tell me, would Zeus have spared them if he would have known?"

"No," Poseidon answered simply. "He can't bear having something that he cannot control. He would have blasted them off if he had ever known,"

"Not to mention that he would have slept with every elf-maid if he had known," muttered Percy beneath her breath.

"What was that Percy?" Laetri asked innocently that made Percy scowl at her wife.

"So we have Titans rising, Withered Grass brewing, we've got unhelpful elves and a dying tree. Did I forget to say that Typhon is coming too?" Triton laid out simply. "Assuming that we have a person here today with us who just blurted new things. I believe you had a plan that would save the world yes?" Triton looked at her that made Percy scowl.

"Yes, I have. Manwe will deal with Typhon-,"

"What? That is suicide!" Poseidon interrupted.

"Don't worry dad, he can do it. Don't ever underestimate him," assured Percy. "With Typhon out of the equation. The gods would be free to deal with Kronos and his lackeys. The Titan Lord is not that powerful yet and I believed that Zeus' master bolt could fry him in his current state. The others would simply ran the moment he would be incinerated. Until then, Atlantis must hold and survive,"

"So it will be a fast war?" summarized Amphitrite scratching her chin with her polished fingers.

"Yes," answered Percy. "We need the gods as strong as possible the moment the demons break through the Withered Grass in three days. Artemis, I and Laetri together with the Oculatus and the Watch would go to Aiur and march with the elves to face the onslaught of their breaking through. With any luck, we might be able to stem the tide. Many however would roam the lands and it is up to you gods to make sure that at least the sixth age won't belong to the demons,"

"You're including me?" Artemis squeaked out a bit afraid of facing any more demons. If they are as bad as the Reaper. Well, she preferred them far away as possible. Artemis was no slouch and coward but the very thought of the reaper damaging her ass last time made her hyperventilate.

"Yes Artemis. You must, the prophecy before the gods said so," Percy answered.

"There's a prophecy? Why haven't you told us ever Percy?" Amphitrite asked sternly but was softened immediately as the beautiful wild goddess suddenly fell to her knees and began sobbing loudly making everyone crowd around her, comforting her though they did not know the reason what caused the sudden change.

It was Manwe's words that made everyone pause and listen.

 _"The age of old will come to pass,_

 _and darkness rise from the Withered Grass._

 _The ancient warrior of the pit will rise,_

 _to bring down the storm before he dies._

 _The Daughter of Rome will blow the horn,_

 _and awake once more, the fury of the First-Born._

 _The final war of ages long past,_

 _will finally come to its ending last._

 _Against evil, she'll take her stand,_

 _a sacrifice made for home and land._

 _Only then will the sixth age shall be woken,_

 _and through darknes, the light of the moon's oath shall be broken._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 **YEAH! SOOO ILL LEAVE THE ASSUMPTIONS TO YOU READERS. HOPE YA LIKE IT. HIHIHIHI PLS REVIEW AND STAY AWESOME. I LOVE YA ALL. NEXT STOP HOPEFULLY IS BATTLE OF MANHATTANB**

 **PS: REVIEWERS WHO TOLD ME NICE THINGS. I REALLY APPRECIATE THE WORDS. I WOULDVE NEVER MADE IT THIS FAR WITHOUT YOUR ENCOURAGING WORDS. SO THANK YOU VERY MUCH.**

 **PPS: PROMISE, WELL GET AN IMPRTANT CHARACTER DEATH ON THE BATTLE OF MANHATTAN.**

 **PPPS: PERCY IS AWESOME YES?**


	52. Seek and You Shall Find

Chapter Fifty-Two

 _"On war, the greatest weapon is information,"_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

Far to the west of Aiur, beyond the Breaklines there was a stirring in the air. Something blacker than the darkness of the early dawn appeared, writhing and shuddering with the force of some blow that appeared to strike it. Momentarily the veil of blackness held firm. The it split wide, rent by the force from within it. Howls and shrieks of glee spilled forth from the impenetrable darkness beyond, as dozens of clawed limbs ripped and tore at the sudden breach, straining towards the light. Then three swipes of claws sent limbs falling down and the hands stopped moving.

The Hozkii Drog (Demon Lord) appeared out of the dark, hissing with rage as he met the silent black figure that is waiting for him. His Staff of Power steamed hotly as he brushed aside the impatient ones and stepped boldly through the opening. An instant later, the dark form of the Changeling followed him. Other bodies pushed forward in desperation, but the edges of the rent came together quickly,closing off the blackness and the things that lived within it. In moments off the opening had disappeared entirely and the strange trio stood alone.

The Hozkii Drog was humanoid at first glance and manlike in appearance. He walked himself upright though he stooped over. Great tufts of greenish hair that protruded from all parts of his body like patches of saw grass. Or the scales that coated his forearms and lower legs. Or the hands and feet that ended in claws. Or the vaguely catlike muzzle that was his face. Or the eyes, black and shining, filled with hate unending.

What was revealed was something that the world had never seen since its young age. The Staff of Power flared at the impending doom. This will be a new world to fill with blood.

...

...

...

Dovah bowed his head low as he rode his black stallion Balthazar. They had just received word from Percy for the Oculatus of six hundred men strong to pack up and go to the airport of New York. However Dovah was no slouch, he did not survive this long on old age if not for the simple fact that he knows how to use his brain when he needed it. He is old, not stupid, he knew of the evil breaching the Withered Grass, in fact he was sure some of the horrors buried their have managed to push out already. He knew the Daughter of Rome's secrets, after all her wife, his former student kept him informed of everything. He knew about the prophecy and that is the main reason why he is taking a detour to the Temple of his predecessors. After all he needed answers and if the fact that the knowledge stored by the ancient Dovahkiin could help him, he would take the served plate.

He had been riding eastward for three days already toward Sky Haven Temple known only by few and known only to two. His journey took him through dense marshy forests to the deep mouths of valleys and to the barren emptiness of the Plains. He traveled steadily pausing only to rest, feed and water Balthazar. He had been carefully keeping his tracks covered and no one knew of his errand except for Halt and Crowley of the Watch who kept the Last Dovahkiin's journey secret. No one else knew the whole of the Prophecy yet other than those that Percy had entrusted the information into and Dovah preffered to keep it that way as long as possible. If the evil that had broken through the Withered Grass were to discover any of this, his secret quest would be seriously threatened. Secrecy was his greatest ally and he intended that it may remain so.

At sunset of his third day of travel, he arrived finally at Sky Haven Temple. He was certain that he had not been followed.

While still some distance from the ancient Temple, he left Balthazar in a small grove of blueberries where there was good grass and water and proceeded the rest of the way on foot. It was not as it had been the time of the dragons before unlike the old world. The packs of wolves that had been prowling the surroundings were no more. The barrier of poison thorns that had walled away the Keep was gone. The woodlands were quiet and peaceful around n the early evening dusk, filled with the pleasant sounds of nightfall.

Within minutes, the dark robed figure stood ath the foot of the temple of his ancestors. The aged temple sat atop the a great mass of rock, rising above the forest trees as if it had been thrust out from the bowels of the earth by some giant's hand. It was a breathtaking vision from a child's fairy tale, a dazzling maze of towers and walls, spires and parapets, their weathered white stones etched starkly against the deep of the blue sky.

Dovah paused. The history of Sky Haven Temple was the History of the Dovahkiin, the history of his forebearers. It began a five thousand years ago before the age of the gods when the world was young and it was then called before as Nirn. It ended on the Great war against the dragons and the race of man changed forever as desolation and savagery forced the survivors of the holocaust to subsist in a lethal new world now being fought by the Primordials where man was no longer the dominant species. It began of course when the dragon god Alduin was killed by him and he was cursed to be eternal forever, his reward and curse for saving the world, he as the last Dovahkiin.

When Alduin died, Dovah sealed the Temple forever. Sky Haven became memory and became lost on the winds of history on everyone's mind. A monument of another time, a time of great men and still greater deeds.

The Dovahkiin shook his head. All that was past now, his concern right now was only for his student and the present.

He began to skirt the stone base of the temple, his eyes studying the deep crevices and jagged outcroppings. Finally he stopped, his hands reaching to the rock and touching it softly. A portion of the stone swung inward, revealing a cleverly concealed passageway. The Dovahkiin slipped quickly through the narrow opening, and the stone sealed itself behind him.

There was total blackness within. Dovah's hands searched until they found a cluster of wall torches set in iron brackets hammered into the rock. Lifting one free, he worked with the flint and stone he always carried in a pouch at his waist until a spark ignited the pitch that coated the torch head. Holding the burning brand before him, he allowed his eyes a moment to adjust. A passage stretched away before him, the faint outline of rough-hewn steps cut into the rock floor disappearing upward into darkness. He began to climb. The smell of dust and stale air filled his nostrils and he wrinkled his anatomy in distaste. The caverns were cold, their chill sealed in permanently by walls of rock. The Dovahkiin pulled his heavy cloak about him. Hundreds of steps passed beneath his feet, and still the tunnel twisted through the black.

It ended finally at a massive wooden door. Dovah paused and bent close, his eyes studying the heavy iron bindings. After a moment, his fingers touched a combination of metal studs and the doors swung open. He stepped through.

Dovah stood in the furnace if the temple. It was a round cavernous chamber that consisted wholly of a narrow walkway encircling a great dark pit. A low iron railing rimmed the pit at its edge. About the walkway, a succession of wooden and ironbound doors were set into the chamber wall, all closed and barred.

The Dovahkiin moved to the railing and holding the torch before him, peered downwards into the pit. The faint illumination of the fire danced off blackened walls crusted over with ash and rust. The furnace was cold now, the machinery that once pumped heat to the towers and halls of the temple locked and silent. But far below beyond the pale glimmer of the torchlight beneath the massive iron dampers, the natural fires of the earth still burned. Even now their stirrings could be felt.

He remembered another time. More than ten millenia ago he had come to Sky Haven Temple with his little company of friends from his hometown village of Riverwood. The humans: Bard and Brand; Erik, prince of the Empire; Boromir, prince of Windhelm together with the elves of Aiur Maya and Aiedail of House Aldmeri and the stout proud wizard Ganding Alfheim Foreworth aka "Gandalf". He had come in search of the legendary Dragonbane for the Dragon god had returned to Nirn and only the sword forged through the hatred of dragons could vanquish him.

Dovah had come with his little band into the Temple and very nearly had not come out again. In this very room, he had battled and killed Maya and Aiedail when their minds are taken over by the dragon dragon god had known he was coming. It had been a trap.

His eyes lifted sharply and he listened to the deep silence. A trap. The word disturbed him, it triggered some instinct, a sixths sense of warning. There was something wrong..something...

He stood there for a moment indecisive. Then he shook his head. He was being foolish. It was the memory, nothing more.

Carrying the torch before him, he moved along the walkway until he reached a tight spiral stairway that led upward. Without a backward glance to the pit and entered the upper halls of the Druid's Keep.

All was as it had been millenia earlier. Starlight flittered through high windows in thin ribbons of silver, touching softly the heavy wooden panels and polished timbers that framed up the towering corridor. Paintings and tapestries hung the length of the hall, their rich colors muted into grays and deep blues by nightfall. Statues of stone and iron stood silent watch before massive wooden doors with handles of brass. Dust lay over everything, a thick soft carpet and long streamers of cobweb fell from ceiling to marble floor.

Dovah moved down the hallway slowly, the torchlight burning through the haze of musty hair that hung motionless through the Temple. All was silence, deep and penetrating. His footfalls echoed eerily as he walked and small puffs of dust rose in the air behind him, stirred by the passing of his feet. Doors came and went to either side, all closed their metal fittings glinting fire as the torchlight struck the mirrored surface. The hall he traveled intersected another, and he turned right. He walked almost to its end, stoning finally before a smallish door of white oak and iron. A huge lock secured this door.

The Dovhakiin fumbled for a moment at the pouch above his waist, finally producing a large metal key in the lock and turned it twice. The mechanism creaked in protest, workings rusty with disuse, but the heavy bolt drew back inside and closed the door behind him.

The room he had entered was small and windowless. It had once been a study. Shelves of fraying, cloth bound books lined its four walls, the colors of the bindings long since faded, the pages dried almost to dust. Against the far wall were placed two small reading tables with chairs constructed of reed and cane, stiff and solitary, like sentinels at attention. Closer to the doorway were two more comfortable-looking armchairs formed of thickly padded leather. An aged, handwoven rug lay loosely across wooden plan flooring hammered down with iron nails. The fabric of the rug was laced with beautiful designs and bits of gold leaf.

The Dovahkiin glanced about the room sadly and moved to the wall on his left. Reaching behind the books at the end of the third shelf down, he located two large iron studs. When he touched these, a section of the bookcase swung instantly ajar. He pushed the shelving out a bit to allow himself room to pass through, then pulled the casing closed behind him.

He stood within a vault constructed entirely of massive granite blocks cut to interlock with one another and then tightly sealed with a mortar. Except for a single long wooden tableand half a dozen high-backed chairs, the chamber was bare. There were no windows, and no door save the one which he had entered. The air here was stale with age, but breathable. Not surprisingly, given the chambers tight construction, there was an almost total absence of dust.

Using the torch he carried, Dovah lit torches bracketed in the wall to either side of the entry and two squat candles that rested on the table. Once that was done, he moved to the wall to the right of the door and began running his hands lightly over the smooth stone. After a moment, he placed the tips of his fingers and thumbs firmly in place against the granite, bridging both palms out and lowered his head in concentration.

"Genun Miraad! Faal Dovahkiin Tinvak!" (Reveal door! The Dragonborn speaks!)

At first nothing happened, but then suddenly a deep blue glow began to spread outward from his fingers and ran through the stone like veins through flesh. An instant later the wall erupted in soundless blue fire, then both wall and fire were gone.

Dovah stepped back. Where the granite wall had been stood row upon row of massive, leather bound books elaborately engraved with gold. It was for this that the Dovahkiin had come to the Temple, for these were the histories of the Dovahkiin, the whole knowledge of the old and new worlds salvaged from the holocaust of the Great Wars, recorded from the time of Tiber Septim himself, the first Dovahkiin.

Dovah reached up and carefully removed one of the heavy tomes. It was in good condition, the leather soft and pliable, the edges of the pages sharp, the binding solid. They had weathered the ages well. Many years earlier after his apprentice, Laetri left his side to join Percy, he had come to the realization that he was the last of his kind, he had constructed this vault to protect the histories so that they might be preserved for the generations of men and women who would one day live upon this earth and would have need of the knowledge the books contained. From time to time he returned to the Temple dutifully recording what he had learned in his travels on the world, setting down the secrets of the ages that might otherwise be lost . Much of what was recorded here dealt with the secrets of sorcery, with power that no one, be he Dovahkiin, immortal or mortal could hope to comprehend fully, much less put to practical use. Generations of Dovahkiin had thought to keep those secrets safe from beings who might use them foolishly. Yet the Dovahkiin were gone now, save for Dovah, and one day he too would be gone. Who then would inherit the secrets of power? It was a matter of no small concern to Dovah, a dilemma for which as yet he found no agreeable solution.

He leafed quickly through the book he held and placed it back again, selecting another. He glanced at this second book, then moved to the long table and seated himself. Slowly he began to read.

...

...

...

In the blackness of the States forests north of the Land of the gods, the Hozkki Drog was quiet, his eyes closed in concentration even as the Reaper ripped apart a trio of dryads forced out from their trees by the Hozkii Drog's power, their cries of pain and begging filling the air as they are murdered. But the Hozkii Drog didn't bother with them. When his eyes opened again, they were bright with satisfaction. The Changeling had served him well. He rose slowly, the Staff of Power flaring sharply as his hands closed about its polished wood.

"Dovahkiin," he hissed softly. "I know of you,"

He motioned to the formless of shadow that was the Reaper, and the monster rose up from the pool of ichor dragging the last sobbing dryad. The Hozkii Drog looked southward. He would visit the Dovahkiin at Sky Haven Temple. But not alone. He could sense the Dovahkiin's power and he was wary of it. The Reaper might be strong enough to stand against such power, but he had better use for the Reaper. No other held would be necessary. He would bring a handful of the brethren through the eroding wall of the Withered Grass.

Enough to snare the Dovahkiin. Enough to kill him.

...

...

...

For nearly three hours, he did not stir other than to turn the pages of the history, his face bent close to the carefully inscribed writing.

At the end of the first hour, he discovered the location of the Withered Grass, but he continued to read. He was looking for something more.

At last his eyes lifted and he leaned back wearily. For a time he just sat there in the high-backed chair staring fixedly at the rows of books that compromised the Dovahkiin's histories. He had found all that he had been looking for based on the prophecy and he wished that he had not.

He thought back to his last message to Laetri three days earlier. He knew that the girl loved her partner more than life itself even allowing a third party to enter their small family. She had trained hard under his tutelage and is a formidable warrior on her own right even successfully managing to hold her own against him who had dragon blood. Things are really not going to end well and he was sure that there would be tears uncounted that would follow if what the books say are true. He shook his head in clearance. It was not for him to decide the time and the place of revelations. It was not for him to tamper with the natural order of things.

Still lost in thought, he closed the book in front of him and rose from the table, carrying the heavy tome back to the niche from which he had taken it. He made a quick circulation of one hand before the bank of histories and the granite wall was restored. He stared absently at it for a moment, then turned away. Retrieving the torch he had brought with him into the temple, he extinguished the vault's remaining lights and triggered the release on the concealed door.

Within the temple's study once more, he paused long enough to close the open section of shelving so that all was as it had been. He looked about the little room almost temple of the Dovahkiin had become a tomb. It had the smell and taste of death in it. Once it had been a place of feasting, learning, training and vision. But no more. There was no longer a place for the living within these walls.

He frowned his displeasure. His attitude had soured considerably since reading the pages of the book. He was anxious to be gone from Sky Haven Temple. It was a place of ill-fortune and he in chief must keep that ill-fortune to others.

Silently he walked to the study door, pulled it open and stepped through into the main hallway.

Not twenty feet beyond stood the humped form of the Hozkii Drog.

Dovah froze. The Demon Lord waited alone, his hard gaze fixed upon the Dovahkiin, the Staff of Power cradled loosely in his arms. The harsh sound of his breathing cut sharply through the deep silence, but he did not speak a word. He simply stood there studying carefully the man he had come to destroy.

The Dovahkiin stepped away from the study door, moving cautiously to the center of the corridor, his eyes sweeping the hazy blackness about him. Almost immediately he saw that there were others vague, wraithlike forms that crept from out of the shadows on four limbs, their eyes slits of green fire. There were many, and they were all around him. They edged steadily closer circling the sightly from side to side in the manner of wolves gathered about some cornered prey. A low mewling sound came from their faceless heads, a horrible catlike whining that seemed to find pleasure in anticipation of what is to come. A few slipped into the pale fringes of his torchlight. They were grotesque creatures their bodies a sinuous mass of gray hair, the limbs bent and vaguely human, their multiple fingers grown to claws. Faces lifted towards the Dovahkiin, faces that turned his blood cold. They were the faces of beautiful women, their features twisted with savagery, their mouths become the jaws of monstrous cats.

He knew them now though they had not walked the earth for thousands of years. They had been shut behind the wall of the Withered Grass since the end of the first war between good and evil, but these legends was written in the history of the old world. They were creatures who lived on human flesh. Born of madness and defilement, their bloodlust drove them beyond reason, beyond sanity.

They are the original ones whose names Hades adopted as a mockery of his present torturers. The were Furies.

Dovah watched them circle, creeping about the edge of his torchlight, savoring the prospect of his death. It was a death that seemed assured. There were too many for the Dovahkiin, he knew that already. His power was great but not great enough to stop them all. They would attack as one, lunging at him from all sides, tearing and ripping him until nothing remained.

He glanced quickly at the Hozkii Drog. The demon remained where he was, beyond the circle of his minions, his dark gaze fixed upon the Dovahkiin. It was obvious he felt no need to bring his own power to bear; the Furies would be enough. The Dovahkiin was trapped and seriously outnumbered. He would struggle of course, but in the end he would die.

The yowling of the Furies rose sharply, a dry wailing that reverberated the length of the Temple, echoing hollow and shrill through the building of stone. Clawed fingers raked the marble floor like the scraping of shattered bone and the whole of Sky Haven Temple seemed to freeze in horror.

 _"Straag Vonus!"_ (Turn Invisible)

Without warning, Dovah simply disappeared after the whisper.

It happened so abruptly that for an instant the bewildered Furies ceased all movement and stared in disbelief at the spot where the Dovahkiin had stood just one moment earlier, their cries dying into stillness. The torch still hung suspended in the haze of darkness, a beacon of fire that held them spellbound. Then it dropped to the floor of the hall in a shower of sparks. The flame disintegrated and the corridor was again plunged in darkness.

The _Thu'um_ (Shout) that powered the illusion lasted only seconds but it was long enough to permit Dovah to escape the circle of death that had ensnared him. Instantly he was through the Furies and racing towards a pair of massive oaken doors that stood closed and barred at the near end of the hall. The Hozkii Drog shrieked in anger and the Staff of Power came up.

Red fire blazed the length of the corridor scattering the maddened Furies as it arced towards the fleeing Dovahkiin. But Dovah was too quick. With a sweep of his hand, a ward of ethereal energy came up, deflecting the attack. The staff's fire shot past him and burst apart the double doors, tearing them from their iron bindings and leaving them shattered. The Dovahkiin leaped through the entryway into the room beyond and was lost in the darkness.

Already the Furies were after him, bounding down the hallway like animals, their cries thick with hunger. The fleetest among them surged through the gaping doorway and caught the Dovahkiin as he struggled to free the clasp that secured a floor-length window leading to the battlements. Dovah turned to face them, his tall form crouching. He seized the two closest to him as they leaped for his throat and threw them into the rest.

 _"Yol Toor Shul!"_ (Fire Inferno Sun)

His mouth shouted and blue fire came out of his opened maw, turning the floor between him and them into a wall of flame. Still the Furies came after him. The nearest hurtled recklessly into the flames and perished. When the fire vanished a moment later, the windows stood open and the Dovahkiin was gone.

A thousand feet above the canopy of the surrounding forestland, his back pressed against the towering wall of Sky Haven Temple. Dovah edged his way along a narrow stone ledge that dropped away into blackness. With each step he took, the wind threatened to tear him loose. He worked his way quickly to a slender stone catwalk that bridged to an adjoining tower. The catwalk was less than three feet wide; below there was only emptiness. The Dovahkiin did not hesitate. This was his only chance to escape. He started to cross.

Behind him, he could hear the screams of rage and frustration that burst from the throats of the Furies as they followed him through open windows. They came after him in a rush, more sure than he on the smooth castle stone, their clawed limbs gripping tightly as they raced to catch him. At the windows, the Hozkii Drog raised the Staff of Power once more, and the killing fire streaked towards the fleeing figure. But Dovah had finally realized that he would not cross before the Furies reached him.

Dropping to one knee, he brought both arms up in a wide circle and a shield of blue fire wards materialized in front of him. The flame from the Demon's Staff shattered harmlessly against it. Yet the force of the attack threw the Dovahkiin backward, and he tumbled upon the narrow bridge. In the next instant, the foremost of his pursuers were upon him.

This time Dovah was not quick enough. Clawed fingers ripped through the fabric of his cloak and tore into flesh. Searing pain wracked his shoulders and chest. With a tremendous heave, he threw back the furies that held him, and they fell from the narrow arch screaming. Staggering to his feet unsteadily, he lurched towards the waiting tower. Again the Furies came at him, stumbling over one another in their eagerness to reach their prey, howling their frustration; ther strange half-woman faces twisted with hate. Again the Dovahkiin threw them back, his body shredded further, his clothing soaked with blood.

Then it seems at last, he reached the far end of the bridge, his body sagging against the wall of the tower. He turned as the words for a shout formed in his tongue.

 _"YOL TOOR SHUL!"_

Blue fire erupted downwards into the stone walk, shattering it apart. With a shudder the whole of the arc collapsed. Shrieking with horror, the Furies tumbled down the night and disappeared.

Fire from the Staff of Power flared all about him, yet the Dovahkiin managed to evade it, dodging quickly around the circle of tower wall until he was beyond the Demon's sight. There he found a small iron door, closed and locked. With a single powerful shove of one shoulderm he burst through the door and was gone.

...

...

...

Alexa cradled baby Yvaine as she watched the sun slowly set. Feeling the dunes of the beach tingle her pale legs, the beautiful Watcher cooed at the baby who sniggered and smiled waving her small little fists at the girl. Alexa can't understand why Perseus isn't that doting to his daughter as she was. True, Yvaine may be that slut's daughter but she was absolutely just adorable. Alexa loved the small little tyke as her own.

"Oh don't cry now, your daddy will see you soon okay?" comforted the Watcher as the little girl sneezed.

"What? Are you hungry?" asked Alexa holding the small baby bottle of milk that she brought with him in front of the small girl. She smiled as baby Yvaine cheered in her own baby way as she held her small fingers towards the bottle.

"Okay, say ahhhh," chided Alexa trying to coax the baby to open up. She smiled as Yvaine complied and began sucking the milk.

"There's a very good girl," cheered Alexa. "Tell me who's a good girl?" she teased, tickling the tyke on the stomach gently. The baby only sniggered and laughed at her foster mother's actions.

Alexa again was inducted at the camp after the battle of the Labyrinth. However she was not inducted to be back at Perseus' good graces. The boy was simply too stubborn to admit that he was wrong when he blamed Percy for his troubles. So that results to the gulf between the two of them. As usual she was stared by the boys and she was surprised that Ares haven't yet flashed here to kidnap her again. She had a nasty surprise for him that Percy had given her as a safeguard if the sex-obsessed-god would have a go again at her. As it is, she spend most of her time temporarily kidnapping baby Yvaine from Perseus who had zero parenting skills. Another fact that she reminded him that he can learn from Percy if he apologized. As it was, she was right now stuck with Yvaine as her caretaker since Perseus along with Beckendorf went ahead to blow up Kronos' ship.

She smiled at the baby who gulped and burped as the bottle was emptied. Yvaine was truly adorable and Alexa wondered how she would look like when she would grow up. She was obviously going to be beautiful with Aphrodite as the mother. However she wondered about the brains since Perseus was the father.

Alexa's smile however faltered as she noticed for a second a pair of red eyes in the darkness looking at her. Her right hand immediately went to the saxe knife on her waist while the left held baby Yvaine protectively. A cold feeling like one of death surrounded her and she knew that the baby felt it too as she began to cry. Chills went down Alexa's spine at the feeling. Walking backwards, she opened her eyes to all directions as she passed the camp borders. Immediately she sighed as the feeling was gone. However she made a mental note to tell Chiron of what happened as she walked back to the cabins where most of the campers are eating dinner.

Something is out there at the camp borders and she don't like it at all.

...

...

...

 **HELLO READERS, SORRY FOR THE LONG ABSENCE. I WAS SICK AND I CAN BARELY STAND. HIHI ANYWAY HOPE YA LIKE THE CHAPTER. I LET MY BROTHER WRITE ALMOST EVERYTHING EXCEPT FOR THE ONE WITH ALEXA, THAT WAS MINE. HE SAID MY STORY IS TOO GLOOMY SO HE ADDED SUSPENSE. DONT WORRY, IT WILL AFFECT THE STORY GREATLY LATER. ANYWAY PLEASE REVIEW AND FOLLOW AND STAY PRETTY TRA-LA**

 **PS: NEXT STOP MANWE VS TYPHON. PLACE YOUR BETS LADIES AND GENTS.**

 **PPS: BURGERS ARE THE BEST.**


	53. The War for Olympus

Chapter Fifty-Three

 _" War is an art that very few artists can portray at its highest,"_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

"Quite a sight isn't it?" Manwe asked with an excited smirk as they watched the looming giant form of Typhon encased in a massive storm that covered its body like a second layer. Every now and then however the observers would see a large paw, a great leg and a couple more limbs escape the cover as the husband of Echidna continued its march to Olympus while destroying everything in its path.

"If you mean the storm monster that keeps on trampling everything in its path then yeah, I guess it is a sight," Percy commented beside her alter aspect.

"I still can't believe they replaced me with him," whispered Artemis wistfully as she watched the gods resembling as lights flickering around the massive body of the monster trying to stop its course.

"If you would have married him, there is no guarantee that he still won't replace you Artemis," comforted Percy as she gripped the goddess' arms gently.

"Still, I never imagined that my own father would replace me like some piece of furniture just because I'm no longer needed. Haven't I served Olympus and its interests faithfully all this time?" the moon goddess sniffled.

"Yes you have Artemis and in an ideal world, your father should have awarded you handsomely. However this is not the ideal world and I'm sorry to say this Artemis but your father is one of the biggest pricks I ever have the courtesy to hear about," Percy said. She was satisfied seeing Artemis gave off a faint smile at her words.

"You know I never imagined Dionysus would have the courage to stand against Typhon," said Percy as they watched the lights give their all to stop the monster.

At the backest was Zeus riding a chariot pulled by wind spirits charging his master bolt while keeping a clear angle of the monsters swipes with its massive hand as if swatting flies. A large humongous owl kept on charging the monster's eyes trying to prevent it from having a clear view of the gods around it. Apollo and Hermes are riding the sun chariot now resembling a flying tank. Golden arrows sprang endlessly from Apollo's bow and a large blaring sound featuring Michael Jackson's "Beat it" music was trying to drown the sounds of the massive fight. At the sideseat was Hermes who looked like he was having the time of his life as he alternated between firing the tank cannon and going full laser mode with his caddaceus. Ares was in full rambo mode guns blazing as he yelled curses at the monster his bullets pinging off. Hephaestus it seems was a Thor addict as he was wearing Asgardian armor with the complete helm and all including the red cape. His regular unruly and unkept hair was neatly combed and Percy would have swore that he had asked his wife for help on it. The regular anvil hammer now resembled Mjolnir in design and the sight of the god of forges throwing it at the monster would have been heroic if not for the simple fact that the hammer was doing minimal damage. Dionysus of course was as useless as ever doing his best not to be swept off by the storm as he held on for dear life at his chariot. The vines he conjured to trip the giant wa doing no help at all. Nereus who replaced Artemis in the council for some reason are helpful. He kept on transforming to animals and is biting and clawing at the tough hide of the monster though the storm monster shrugged his attakcs off.

Percy can't help but shake her head at their pathetic attempts. Hades was sitting on his butt at the underworld unwilling to help with Demeter. Percy let it be for now. When the Withered Grass completely broke, the very earth itself would would chuck off the god of the dead to the land of a living like a rooster and he would have no choice then but to fight the incoming darkness. He may not know it yet but he would be the bulwark for the next war.

They have already started the first phase of their plan, Oceanus' army have finally reached the walls of Atlantis and it is up to Triton and Zoe to stop the city from completely falling and prevent Poseidon's defeat who would tangle with the sea Titan. At the surface, Percy received word from Alexa that Perseus had finally bathed in the Styx and received the Curse of Achilles. Already the Greek Demigods are marching to defend Olympus while Mount Othrys was besieged by the demigods of Rome by the leadership of Jason. The Watch and the Oculatus have also mobilized. In the absence of the Hunters of Artemis, it is up to the Watchers to held the Greeks defend Olympus while the Oculatus under guise as roman reinforcements would aid the Roman demigods on taking down Mount Othrys before reinforcing New York.

However the main and most important part Percy knew would be the downfall of Typhon and the duty on doing that resides on them. Even if they succeeded on defending Mount Olympus from other attacks, it would all be lost if the Storm monster reached the mountain and take down the seats of power and the gods along with it. However there is also the tricky part on making sure that the gods do not tire themselves too much. After all they still faced an enemy that they have never seen before ever in the next war.

A sonic boom echoed suddenly like a large drum sounding on the battlefield that nearly threw Artemis and Percy off their feet. Once they regained their senses, they stared seeing the small smoking crater created on the monster's skull courtesy of the nuclear grade lightning bolt that Zeus has finished recharging. The monster roared in anger nearly throwing the gods off at the power behind the sound. He kept going on, Percy knew it was now or never. The very thought of it however tore her heart inside out.

"Manwe?" Percy looked at her alter aspect who merely nodded.

"It has been an honor to know you...sister," he gave a small bow "And don't look back,"

Percy wasted no time. Grabbing the moon goddess by the hand, Percy run as fast as her feet can carry her ignoring the protesting sounds of Artemis behind her. Also she was trying hard not to show her tears as she mourned for her alter aspect. They need to get clear of the battle that is about to start. Already the smell of burnt earth are heard and Percy can't help it but turn to look back one more time at her alter aspect.

Manwe's wrists are holding blue lightning as it coursed his entire body. Already the flesh is being peeled out leaving only light underneath. Percy knew that this is his original form, the one he had before he was merged with her male form. She watched both in worry and fascination as Manwe's body was absorbed to a miniature black hole covered with electricity and light energy leaving a crackling sound as it powered up like a broken generator. However a few seconds later something new emerged from the black hole and Percy can't help but stare in fascination at the gigantic from of her alter aspect as it roared its challenge at Typhon.

 **"POWER OVERWHELMING!"**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

"Why does it always have to be him?" Perseus can't help but whine as he observed the minotaur leading the monster charge at Williamsburg Bridge while riding Blackjack. The deal with the rivers has gone much easier than he imagined and he made a mental note to send Poseidon a christmas card.

He saw the battle before he was even close enough to make out the individual fighters. It was well past midnight though it looks like someone tried to play "catch the fire" judging by the different burns the bridge has got all over it. Arcs of fire went back at both directions as flaming arrows and spears whizzed through the air.

Perseus noticed Apollo campers trying to stem a dracanae shield wall while keeping the mortals at bay. As it was they are badly outnumbered and it was obvious that they are requiring much needed help. Hundreds of monsters followed the shield wall while an occasional arrow or burst of light would disintegrate two or three of them. Hellhounds jump over the wall trying to reach the demigod archers but continuous firing and the dancing figure standing alone at the middle of the bridge in a whirlwind of sword is all that stopped the monsters from reaching the archers.

"Blackjack get me down beside that white figure!" Perseus commanded to his horse.

 _"Whaattt? No way am I going to land there,"_ protested the pegasus eyeing a hellhound who is looking at their direction.

"Blackjack...,"

 _"Yes, boss,"_ the pegasus whinnied and Perseus held tight to the reins as the winged horse dived and the son of Poseidon immediately jumped off the saddle immediately cutting down three hellhounds who had broken through the monster wall with two swipes of Dawnbreaker while Blackjack soared immediately to the night sky.

"My lady," Perseus bowed to the blonde goddess who looked at him disdainfully. He never knew that the one leading the Watch now holding off a Sherman Tank at Lincoln Tunnel would be this beautiful goddess.

"Perseus," sniffed Laetri at him in greeting before turning away. Perseus can't help but wince at her tone. He was informed by Alexa (in a stiff manner) that Laetri was Percy's unofficial wife and he guessed that the goddess in front of him was not the least happy about him being disrespectful to his former best friend.

"So how did it go?" a voice asked and Perseus grinned at his love interest who is helping the Apollo campers set more traps as they started to withdraw.

"Good, no more monsters are crossing unless they used the bridges. We might be able to hold them off after all," the son of Poseidon said. Truth be told he wanted to hug and kiss the black-haired Watcher when she told him of the news that the Watch is helping. Not to mention a pissed off goddess with it. The Watch had stocks of equipment readied with them for a siege and demigods holding the bridges are better equipped than they can ever dream of.

"I see," nodded Alexa. "I've left Yvaine with Malcolm since I'm needed here. Why is the minotaur staring at you hatefully anyway?" Alexa questioned looking at the bull who looked like he wanted nothing more than to cleave Perseus in two.

"I might have killed him four years ago and took his horn as a trophy," explained Perseus. "Mind you I guess my luck is not that great seeing him reform only in a couple of years.

"Oh, how many kills do you have already by the way?" asked Alexa.

"Three," Perseus indicated to three spots of golden dust that was caused by dead hellhounds.

He rose an eyebrow at the smug smirk that adorned the Watcher's face. "Aahh your falling behind," and before Perseus could move an inch, Alexa drew and shoot with her longbow in the space of nothing more than half a second and Perseus watched the arrow in slow motion as it hit the minotaur.

The half man, half bull made a shrieking moo as the barbed arrow went past its armor and off of its back. It never reached the ground as it fell disintegrating to golden dust leaving another horn behind.

"That's sixty-three. Do try to keep up Perseus," Alexa chimed as she ran to help Laetri. Perseus can't help but shook his head at his crush's challenging attitude. This would be one long night.

...

...

...

Triton looked across the main street of Atlantis to where the Pearl gates lie in ruins. Above him the forms of Poseidon and Oceanus are battling each other in a stalemate while Oceanus' minions forced themselves on the city. Sparks flashed and crackled amid the piles of shattered, smoking stones and then a line of hybrid whales came out of the smoke, brawny bodies brushing together as they barreled through ruins of the entrance of Atlantis.

The first heir of the sea knew he was on his own on holding the city.

Triton looked across the street. He saw a block of mermen with pikes, long spears angling towards the entryway, a mermaid captain urging them into position.

"Stand ready my brave fellows," the captain called out. "You're our wall now

The gatehouse runis were a tangle of howling and wailing frog and sharkmen. The mermaid captain ordered her company forward and the minions roared into a charge, hurling themselves at the thicket of spears. The lead rank impaled itself, minions dying in gory waves, but then the second, third, fourth and more stretching into the distance.

Triton had no idea how to win this.

...

...

...

"Hold the first crossroads, don't let them out of the waterfront!"

Zoe directed the city's defense from a street corner near the barracks, several blocks from the fallen entrance. The minions of Oceanus had progressed faster than she imagined and they had pushed through the gatehouse on their fist push driving the lancers under Triton back step by step to the palace. Now however on her end, they struggled against fresh vengeful mermen and mermaids and through some luck, the large mass sagged to a bloody halt. The princess of Atlantis had less than two hundred with her to hold the barracks but she stretched them across the street and rode among them bow in display as she cut down minion after minion, using her example to inspire the troops to contest every foot of the ground. Even Plue was helping with his cuteness overload as he swam at her head.

The avenue before her thronged with frogmen, minions passing through the shattered gate in an endless river. They swarmed like ants over ruined buildings, manors and inns bashed to pieces by the press of invading monsters.

Delphin had vanished into the smoking chaos of a side street where a file of sharkmen had been reported heading for the orphanage. Zoe wished the dolphin was successful. She could hold this place for the rest of the day but it would be useless if they cannot save the civilians at all.

And truth be told, Zoe was worried. There were simply not enough ment to hold all the streets. The castle district uphill of this spot was full of makeshift hospitals, each crowded with the sick and dying, mermen and mermaids racked by fever due to the plague that traveled with Oceanus' minions. Every time the minions advanced another block, more of these makeshift homes fell and the shrieks of the helpless victims as they are tortured or played cast a sickening pall over the entire city. Triton of course did not let this be on his end as he and his men contest the city inch by inch not giving way as they evacuate the wounded as fast as possible towards the palace. But he can only hold until forced to give way. Zoe prayed a prayer to her former patron to hurry.

...

...

...

The roaring of the hybrid whales echoed from the stone walls and once again the waters shook from the candace of thousands of charging, booted warriors. Lightning and power crashed every once in a while from the power discharged from the battle between Poseidon and Oceanus rained to the city below them.

"Stand firm men!" cried Triton urging his hippocampi forward to take a position in the center of the line.

"Back, sire please," cried a captain.

Several mermen moved to take the hippocampi's reins but the prince with a snarl gestured them away. "Let me blood my blade men and do the same with yours!"

They obeyed as the charging minions rushed closer and then battle surged along the compacted front. Mermen and maids were packed tightly across the avenue, holding the line with shield and sword. Triton's hippocampi reared bashing his forehooves into the minion horde while Triton laid about to the right and left, quickly smearing his trident with the vile black fluid that pulsed through minion veins. Soon the monstrous invaders fell back, hybrids roaring and sharkmen panting, milling in the street just a stone's throw away from the defenders.

The raging sounds of explosions gave way for a moment but in the sudden eerie stillness, Triton heard other equally disastrous noises. The clangor of battle had passed up the hill on another side, as minion spearheads broke through the blocking forces on the flanking side streets. Already they were past the prince's forces and in another minute or two, Triton's detachment would be surrounded.

...

...

...

The defenders of Atlantis reeled backward, disheartened and terrified as the influx of power between immortals blasted everything. Zoe tried with some success to hold her swordsmen in line, preventing an all-out surge of minions up the barracks. Even so, the mersoldiers retreated steadily, falling back towards the castle gates against the relentless combinations of the monstrous horde.

"Hold that line! Watch that alley over there!" the former huntress shouted pointing to a crumbling gateway where sparking hybrids surged. A beautiful mermaid stepped to the fore, slashing with her sword, slaying several, drving the rest of the minions back with a fanatical display of courage.

A blade lanced outward from the press and the mermaid staggered pierced through the heart as half a dozen fellow of her sisters reached her side. Cursing in hatred, they fought with vengeance and the breach was held.

Zoe cursed inwardly. The enemy is gaining ground too fast and if this continued they would be forced to retreat to the palace where majority of the citizens of Atlantis are held up. Somehow even retreat would be impossible already. If they ran now, as weary as they were. The warriors with her would be slaughtered like sheep. They needed a distraction.

Then she heard thunder, at first she thought it was a resonance from the battle between Poseidon and Oceanus that is flinging everywhere. But she had a gut feeling that it was something else, a more immediate and tangible occurence. The dull resonance continued steadily growing stronger now shaking the cobblestones of the highway and finally the huntress understood.

The street thundered to a cadence of pounding hooves, the clatter of heavy horses at a gallop. From somewhere Zoe heard trumpets braying a brash challenge. Painfully she pulled herself up to a standing position then staggered to her feet looking around for the source of this brazen counterattack.

"My Lady!" Delphin arrived on his hippocampi swimming down the hill. "The blacksmiths are charging with the Knights of Atlantis. Get your men clear,"

"Who's leading them?" Zoe wearily asked.

"Tyson,"

Looking up the avenue, Zoe saw a line of palomino hippocampi ridden by knights in golden armor with blacksmiths behind them as support. Together they drew a tight formation sweeping down the street toward battle. Massive hooves drummed against the street as the charge swept downward like an avalanche.

"Open ranks!" cried Zoe "We're reinforced, by Poseidon get out of the way!"

Swiflty Zoe's remaining weary men scattered to each side of the road opening a path towards the shattered smoldering gatehouse. Minions immediately rushed forward trying to take advantage of the opening, howling and charging up the avenue toward the castle.

"PEANUT BUTTER!" the roar of a challenge echoed on the battlefield as the speeding avalanche becoming a crushing backslide in power. The clash of weaponry, the shrieks of the wounded frogmen and sharkboys, hippocampi and merwarriors rang from the white stone buildings as the battle surged like a hurricane trapped in the narrow space. Minions shrieked and dodged away but were driven back into the killing lane by the troops gathered to each side of the road.

The small company of heavy knights and blacksmiths completely outnumbered plowed like fire on a dry wheat field. Sharkboys flew to the side, pierced by lance and trampled by hooves and hybrid whales flared and sparked driven down by deep wounds. Horses whinnied, knights cursed and shouted, and the clatter of hooves was rivaled by the ring of steel.

Tyson's riders pushed the first wave of monstrous troops aside and continued on, leaving maimed and shattered minions in their wake. The second mass of Oceanus' forces tried to scatter but they too were roughly smashed down, dozens lying in the street as the rolling force charged on.

Zoe watched in amazement as Tyson bashed with a mighty war club, guiding his ride with his knees, Tyson's face was streaked with fear and peanut butter, his mouth locked in a grimace of rage a he killed one minion after another. His stallion fought like a true warhorse, rearing, spinning, kicking, holding his rider above the melee churned farther down the street, the momentum of the charge still unbroken.

Finally the young cyclops with his comrade knights and blacksmiths turned the corner at the end of the barracks, driving along the street beside a ruined wall. Minions streamed towards them from all sides, the enemy's uphill attack momentarily broken as all the monsters within range drew to this new grave threat. Swords and lances flailing, the now "New Informal Knights" of Atlantis pressed on. Zoe did not waste the time and ordered her troops to retreat.

As the last of the brave riders disappeared amid the ruins and the minions, Zoe limping with her soldiers knew in her heart that she would never see them again.

...

...

...

If Artemis have doubts before about Manwe weaker than Percy, then all her doubts are laid to rest now. She had to slap herself twice to make sure that she isn't dreaming as she watched in silence the giant shape that radiated enough power to make Zeus' master bolt like nothing more than a pinprick on a massive bonfire.

If one were to describe Manwe right now, one would say that all they had seen was a very large suit of golden armor floating in the air with a powerful energy forming a humanoid form with no face and only two eyes of bluish light that radiated pure fear. Judging by the size, Artemis would have guessed that it would have been big enough to even dwarf an Olympian at full size. However despite the size it had, it was still much smaller compared to the massive storm monster who seemed to notice the new threat as its bulky head swiveled on their direction.

"By the creator, I never knew that his original form would be like this," whispered Percy beside her in awe as she also stared at her brother. Artemis only noticed now that their hands have unconsciously intertwined as they both look at the massive thing that radiated enough energy to light up the entire United States for a decade.

"You know what this is?" whispered Artemis as they watched Manwe's eyes leer at Typhon. Percy only nodded.

"Yes, it is in the archives of the Aiur that I read about this. I thought they were extinct. Now I truly understand why he needs to bond with my male form. Without it he would not be able to do this,"

"I don't understand," replied the moon goddess.

 _"In times of great need, two souls can merge to become a single entity that radiates overwhelming power and rage. The decision to lose their lives on doing so is never taken lightly. They then become the embodiment of energy from which life formed, the bulwarks against the evil that was born on Creation's first cries. They are the Archons, the lightbringers, the first Watchers,"_

A sudden scream stopped Percy's monologue as the two goddesses' looked up just in time to see Hephaestus thrown off his chariot by a massive paw at the same time as Dionysus who was suspended in the air like the others as they noticed the new arrival.

The impact force of the smith god created a deep trench of dirt slowly making water fill it. Artemis was sure that a new lake would be formed because of it. Dionysus crashed to an estate building and was buried in rubble. Somehow this brought back the gods to common sense as they moved to avoid more killing blows from the storm monster. Another bolt from Zeus stunned the monster again for a few seconds and that is when a large pillar of blue energy hit Typhon and an ear splitting scream that would have been heard in the next two states came from the storm giant as humongous amounts of ichor came from his wound.

Artemis glanced at the Archon who had his hand outstretched still smoking from the energy influx he threw. She never expected it to be that strong. Typhon never screamed, not even during the first war when the gods defeated and imprisoned him. It must be extremely painful.

A roar came from Typhon and this time he jogged towards the Archon ignoring the gods who immediately went out of the way to avoid being trampled. The Archon merely stood firm still hovering as it lanced another pillar of blinding energy at the storm giant who roared in pain as a large piece of its body fell away leaving a waterfall of ichor in its wake.

The clash of the two collosus was like a shockwave and Artemis was nearly thrown off and if not for Percy catching her, she would have landed at her butt. Looking up towards the fighting two she felt a gut of worry as the Archon was pushed effortlessly back by Typhon's larger form easily thanks to his large bulk towards a mountain as two massive spikes that protruded from its lower body impaled the Archon's golden armor preventing the Archon from escaping his clutches even as it sparked and powered up in resistance. Rocks tumbled down like rain as the Archon was slammed to the mountain and Artemis pitied the mortal subdivision buried in the rocks as the two dueled it off leaving destruction on their wake. Artemis wondered how in the world mortals couldn't see this even if covered with the mist. Judging from the energy crackling on the fight, they would have pegged this simply as a thunderstorm.

The Archon's eyes flickered a bit at the slam to the mountain making Artemis can't help but worry if it was disoriented. If Manwe fails to take down Typhon, their entire plan is in ruins. Typhon's massive scaly hand suddenly came up in an overhead slam that will bury its opponent in a pulp once it reached its target. The Archon's left intercepted the strike with another massive shockwave and Artemis could literally hear the energy output required to stop that single blow. However the Archon wasn't finished yet. Its right still holding Typhon's arm in place, the Archon's left came down on the said arm's elbows in a karate chop in a burst of energy and Typhon howled as its right arm was severed from its body. Steaming ichor came from the massive wound and in retaliation the monster slammed the Archon even more on the mountain with its spikes digging deeper and even a far away as they are, Artemis could see the golden armor that made up the Archon's body cracking from the pressure. The large hovering figure flickered like a dying star and in a last ditch effort, it grabbed Typhon's face its blue eyes glowing in ethereal energy in defiance at its foe. What followed then was a massive light and the Archon dissolved to a miniature blue hole of energy dragging everything down with it. Rocks, trees, mortals and other more things, none are spared. Lightning cascaded all over Typhon's body pulling it in the void even as the storm monster wailed its dying screams as it was dissolved slowly piece by piece as it was pulled into nothingness over the blue hole that disintegrates everything and with one more massive sound of electricity dispersing followed by a blinding blue light blinding everyone and the moment Artemis' silver eyes looked again, the Archon was gone with Typhon leaving a large gaping hole on the mountainside they had fought at.

Silence, pure blessed silence followed the intense battle and Artemis couldn't believe that Manwe was gone and so is the storm giant. That idiotic, egotistical flirty alter aspect have done in the space of three minutes what the Olympians can't do even in their full power. He killed Typhon. However Percy's scream made Artemis look back and her eyes widened seeing her lover's appearance change.

Her once long golden hair was now colored ebony with golden strands and the round ears transformed to sharp ones like those that Manwe had. Her eyes remained the same but her skin got pale as snow giving off a sheen glow. She looked even more beautiful than before surpassing even Laetri.

"Arty, I can change back. I can feel it," gasped Percy looking at her in disbelieving eyes. "I don't believe it, I can finally change back,"

"What do you mean you can change back Percy?" asked Artemis in confusion. Her only answer was that Percy's body suddenly morphed and Artemis' jaw fell along with the other gods who arrived at the scene as they watched the female wild god transform slowly to a male one.

...

...

...

"Ready the catapults! And fire!" Jake Mason, head of Hephaestus cabin yelled out to the sons of Hermes handling the massive siege engines. Three balls of fire flew into the air and crashed to the wall of shields that the dracanae had mustered. Shrieks of pain came from the snake women as they are burned and many are killed at the sudden follow up volley from Apollo's cabin leaving golden dust behind.

The next two rows fared slightly better than their brethren as they managed to get their shields up on time to block the arrows using the momentum of the catapults' reload to shore up their advance even more at Williamsburg Bridge. It seemed that the bulk of Kronos' forces are attacking here and even with Apollo's, Hephaestus' and Half of Hermes cabin with majority of the Watch and a goddess holding the bridge, the monster advance can't simply be stemmed.

Perseus gritted his teeth as he slashed another hellhound and he didn't stop to watch it disintegrate as he punched another one hard in the skull leaving it dazed before dissolving. He slashed again and again as hellhound after hellhound poured through the ranks of the monster shield wall and the intercepting warriors simply can't this up forever no matter how much they kill.

"Ninety-Six!" huffed Luke as he gutted one of his own beside Perseus. "Now that's a new record. How many do you have Perseus?"

"Eighty-Nine!" yelled the son of Poseidon as he slammed Dawnbreaker to another one. "Make that Ninety!"

"I'm at two hundred and one. You boys are falling behind," snarked Alexa triumphantly as she twirled and twisted with her saxe knife leaving a trail of dust in her wake. Perseus can't help but feel envious with her fighting prowess.

"Less talking more killing!" Luke whooped as he took a stone in his pouch and with one swift movement, batted it with Riptide sending the rock pelting like a bullet to the head of one hellhound trying to eat a Hermes Cabin camper.

Perseus only shook his head at the son of Hermes as he focused on killing the monsters one after another attempting to hold the line to avoid the hellhounds from reaching the archers. Without the bows, the shield wall will surge and the monsters would be like a tide of water sweeping away their defenses and fighters like pebbles. There was a consecutive scream from the jumping and snarling beasts and Perseus as usual was awed with the way the wild goddess with them fought with as she reduced dozens of hellhounds without using his power yet.

Perseus guessed she was saving it for the most useful fights. After all Kronos would be here trapped in Annabeth's body and Hyperion along with Prometheus guards him as they sent their monsters to simply overwhelm the steadying withering rate of defenders. Even as succesful as they are on this campaign, Perseus can't help but doubt that even the beautiful wild goddess would be a match to three titans altogether. The future is looking beaky on his opinion.

"Drakon!" a voice yelled out and Perseus barely had time to look up as he along with three other campers was showered by green acid. Of course he was harmed but the screaming of the three beside him as they are reduced to skeletons made Perseus want to vomit his dinner out.

"We need to take it out," hissed Alexa who popped out of nowhere as the intercepting demigods panicked as the large scaly spluttered and hissed spewing acid everywhere.

"Great, any ideas?" asked Perseus as one Ares camper got swallowed in one gulp by the monster.

"The eye, that's its weakness. We need to hit it in the eye and straight to its brain,"

"Great, tell that to Lady Laetri, she can make short work of that," said Perseus as he and Alexa joined the withdrawal to another barricade as the drakon was piled with bronze nets thanks to Hephaestus' cabin's well-concealed traps making the scaly creature to roar in anger its acid splitting the nets with ease as it gave chase to the demigods.

"She can't," replied the Watcher who in a split second snapped an arrow off that caught a hellhound gaining on them. "As agile as she is, she won't survive an acid attack like that. We need a bait to make the creature off guard,"

"Let me guess, the bait would be me," Perseus asked rising an eyebrow as the girl merely nodded.

"Yes, you would be the obvious choice. Confront it at the front while we flank it. When it spews acid, then it would be immobile and we would be able to get a direct hit on it,"

"You make it sound so easy," Perseus grumbled as he was pushed back to the drakon who looked at him immediately with its eyes the moment he got within fifteen meters. Beside thrown cars and debris though he could see the faint outline of Alexa stalking the giant animal. The two armies stopped throwing projectiles at each other immediately as they watched the stand off between man and beast.

"Over here bad breath, fresh seafood here, come and get me!" yelled Perseus waving his sword at the drakon who if possible, sniffed in disdain as it immediately lunged, maw opening ready to swallow him whole. Perseus was ready for that.

Runeshield immediately flared to life and putting all his strength on his left arm, he bashed the giant head sideward with enough force that a permanent dent was made on the face of the drakon as it hissed in agony at the massive bruise.

"I said spit! Not bite," Perseus chastised as the drakon recovered its senses glaring at him malevontly with its yellow eyes. And before Perseus could move, the drakon's maw opened and green good went like a tidal wave over Perseus.

"Well I'll be damned," muttered Perseus as the good covered him and he could practically feel the Curse of Achilles fighting to keep him alive at the acid. All he is seeing is green and he could faintly hear through the wave, the drakon's dying screams and someone calling for him as a hand pulled him up from the stone pavement.

"Perseus are you alright?" Alexa's voice clearly asked after a couple of slaps.

"What? I killed a drakon and all I get is a slap? I expected a kiss," Perseus whined and he immediately regretted saying it seeing Alexa's lips transform to a thin line.

"Survive this night and we'll see," responded the Watcher as she hauled him up.

"Of course," muttered Perseus as the girl turned her back to him. "I only meant it as a joke," He followed her seeing the large drakon dead, Alexa's saxe knife buried to its hilt on its right eye. Perseus can't help but whistle.

"Very neat work,"

"Thank you,"

"PERSEUS JACKSON!" Kronos' voice clearly called like a trumpet and Perseus glanced at the enemy camp. The Titan Lord in Annabeth's body rode a skeletal horse while Hyperion is at his side and Prometheus is at the other carrying a black banner with a scythe on it. Enemy demigods followed like a royal guard.

"You dare-," Kronos started in what is supposed to be a very well rehearsed speech, however he was cut off as a massive lightning bolt came from above and struck the enemy army sending Perseus (in luck) at the top of Alexa as they are thrown to their faces along with everyone else.

...

...

...

Triton's small company reformed, using the respite to pull more of the sick back from the surrounding buildings then readying themselves for the next, inevitable attack. Delphin after securing Zoe and her warriors back to the castle thanks to Tyson's charge had reinforced Triton

Now he fought bravely among the men, but Triton had seen the sheen sweat on the minor god's brow, knew that he was dangerously weakened by fever thanks to the plague.

"Get back to the castle Delphin!" cried the prince. "We'll join you there!"

"Sire! I can't go! I'll stay and fight! I must!"

Triton was about to order his commanding officer back from the line when the man went down, pierced by a poisoned sword.

"Bastard!" shouted the prince, slashing down the frogman then pulling Delphin's bleeding form back from the melee.

"Your majesty," Delphin's voice was weak, but his eyes flared with a martial spark. "Tell Lady Leto, worthy maiden of white, tell her that I...I care," With a shuddering sigh the old commander gave up his last breath.

Tears stung Triton's cheeks as he gently closed the fallen god's eyes. Gripping the hilt of of his trident, the prince of Atlantis stood and faced the relentless foe.

Triton had now less than a hundred mermen and maids left in his immediate command and many of them were ill, forcing themselves to fight because they'd chosen to die in battle than on the pallet of a plague-bed. Countless warriors had fell already from the random energy coming from Oceanus, but many more had fallen from fever, the luckiest dragged to the rear, others reached by bloodthirsty minions as they cannot be pulled back.

Flora, Delphin's second in command and the few reserve knights left held an adjacent roadway to the left while a small company of mermaids led by a commander named Randa tried to hold back the tide on the right.

"Sire, we're back to the last corner,"

Triton whirled to see the faithful mermaid sergeant staggering out of an alley. Randa's fair face was flushed and her eyes were glazing by a rapidly advancing fever.

"Into the palace with the lot!" ordered the prince. "Fall back over the gates, we'll be there ourselves in a few minutes,"

A fresh legion of frogmen pressed up the hill gaining block after block. They rushed the buildings on each side bashing against every door and window pulling sick mermaids with them as the mermen were executed. The defenders are simply too few to hold them back.

"Fall back, one more street!" shouted Triton hoarsely as frogmen churned into a nearby alley a dozen of the whale hybrids charging toward the street behind the defender's line.

"Here they come!"

The shouts rose along the line once again as the black tide surged forward. Sick warriors died left and right as they fall back step by step making sure to land one more stroke even as they are killed. The blue haired mermaid Flora stood beside Triton wielding her rapier bearing the brunt of the attack with the prince of the sea as they are forced to the palace gates.

"Fall back, into the castle men!"

Side by side the two warriors fought against the enemy charge alone as the weary company limped and crept or staggered across the wooden span.

"Back, back!" cried Triton as the gates slowly closed, immediately abandoning the fight with Flora following behind as they rushed towards the entrance with their enemies hot on their heels. Triton left off a sigh in relief as he passed the massive wooden doors but his sigh turn to horror when she heard a female shrill behind her.

The heir of the sea barely had time to look back as he saw his new second in command being hauled to the black tide with a rope on her tail as she clawed the ground fruitlessly with tears in her eyes. Her panicking fear-filled face was the last thing Triton saw before the gates closed finally.

"Damn it all!" cursed Triton punching the wall as failure ripped his senses. Too many died and they are losing. He had crept here in the dungeon which is mercifully empty where he won't hear the cries of his soldiers who is being tortured outside nor the moans of the wounded.

"Triton," Zoe's voice called out and he felt a pair of soft arms going over him, comforting him.

"What should I do Zoe? We are all that's left inside here. I don't know anymore what to do," for the first time, the heir of the sea cried.

"Triton, hope is not lost yet. Do not give up on me, do not give up on us all. Remember you are the prince of Atlantis. Failure is not an option for you,"

"I know Zoe I know. But they are all dead, they're gone Zoe, even Delphin. Soon we would be too. I failed Percy and I failed everyone of us,"

"Shh Triton," whispered Zoe pulling him to face her, the volcanic irises of hers strangely lighting up.

"You fought hard, you did your best Triton. You didn't fail anyone and I won't have anyone else beside me on my last few hours,"

"Zoe I...,"

"No more words Triton, just hold me. And remember this moment until the end of time even if we won or die today,"

"I love you Zoe Nightshade," whispered Triton as he cradled his wife taking comfort on her presence and courage.

"And I you, my king," replied the former huntress.

As they are stuck at the dungeons, they didn't hear the cheers of their soldiers as Oceanus and his minions retreated at the word of Kronos' downfall that is spreading like wildfire.

The war is over and the Olympians has won.

...

...

...

 **HELLO READERS, SORRY FOR THE VERY LATE UPDATE. IVE PUT MY BEST AT THIS CHAPTER AND I HOPE YA LIKE IT. ITS NEAR 7500 WORDS AND MY HEAD IS ACHING. ANYWAY PLEASE REVIEW. I WANNA HEAR IT HIHIHIHIHI LOVE YA ALL!**

 **PS: PLEAZE REVIEW READERS. ITS NOT EASY DOING THIS.**

 **PPS: YOU LIKE IT? HIHIHIHI**

 **PPPS: DONT WORRY, ONE MORE WAR TO FOLLOW, MORE REAPER AND HOZKII DROG SCENES AND THE MAIN CAST WOULD BE PERCY AND ARTEMIS. OH DID I MENTION THE ELVES WOULD BE ENTERING THEN? SUGGESTION FOR COMMANDERS AND KING'S NAME PLEASE. THANKS.**


	54. Worst Awarding Ceremony

Chapter Fifty Four

 _"By the good things we do, we all suffer for it,"_

...

...

...

"What do you think they want to call us for?" asked Perseus as he and Alexa entered the lobby of the Empire State Building.

"I don't know, but if I know any better I guess the gods either plan to incinerate us or reward us. It goes with their nature. Stop moving little pumpkin or mommy's not gonna give you any milk later," chided Alexa to the small bundle of joy she is carrying on one arm.

Perseus only remained silent as he watched the two, apparently the simple fact of separating Yvaine from Alexa is now a bad idea since the Watcher was showing complete maternal instincts to the small baby. The new hero of Olympus wasn't sure whether he should be delighted or miffed out with it.

On one hand his responsibilities on taking care of the baby was now down to zero since Alexa took care of all of it. The simple fact of changing his daughter's diapers was an anathema to Perseus and he can't help gagging his lunch off every time he did it. And for the love of whatever Fates there are, he's even failing on mixing milk for the adorable tyke. Perseus knew that he was not yet dad material, not at his present age of sixteen and he made a mental note to thank Percy for sending Alexa back in time.

On the negative note, the possibilities that might happen later since the baby was obviously now attached to her temporary mom can't help but worry the son of the sea to no end. He was sure that when the time comes when Alexa and Perseus be forced to go separate ways, Yvaine would be forced to choose which to go with. As much as he disliked the monument of Aphrodite's success on him, he can't help but want his daughter to choose him. After all he is her father. There's also the little problem that maternal feelings from Yvaine are given out to the surrogate mom rather than the original one. Gods tend to blow up people when someone claim something as theirs.

"Keys for Six hundredth floor please," said Perseus the moment they reached the lobby man that served as a gateguard for Olympus.

The man sitting on a chair only looked up in (Well-versed) surprise at the boy in front of him with an eyebrow raise in question.

"Never heard of Olympus and there is no six hundredth floor kid. You better go now before I call the straitjacket patrol,"

Perseus can't help but sigh as his irritation rose by the delay. Many of his friends are dead, the rest are arrested for "carrying deadly weapons" the moment the time spell of Kronos was broken. Perseus wondered what the mortals saw through the Mist when they looked at the kids with weapons. Probably assault rifles, shotguns and other more modern tech. Perseus swore he heard a guy cry out "RPG!" when he saw Jake Mason carrying a large bronze war axe in general.

"Listen pal!" snarled Perseus to the bellhop. "I'm not having a very good day. In fact I'm in the worst mood. If you did not give me the keys for the elevator, I would drag your sorry ass off your chair and throw you outside while I get the keys or rather you would piss Zeus off for delaying us in his summons on which case I believe he would blast you and then I'll get the keys!"

"Alright, alright!" waved the man in panic the moment he heard Zeus' name mentioned. I was only practicing my job. No need to be so angry," he added as he handed Perseus the key like he had five years ago.

"Thank you," sniffed Perseus as he entered the elevator door with Alexa. Behind them they could faintly hear the man mutter to himself.

"Demigods these days. Always in a hurry,"

Perseus only shook his head as he inserted the key and the small panel opened with the six hundredth floor button. Perseus pressed it and waited as the elevator moved and Apollo's "I'll Wash the Man Out of You" song echoed on the enclosed space. Perseus groaned again at the god of music's music choice.

"Well, I believe I should congratulate you for scaring off the guard," said Alexa after a few terse moments of silence as she cradled Yvaine who is snoring happily on her chest, playing with the loose strands of her shirt with her small meaty hands without knowing it.

Perseus only grunted in response. The confrontation with the guard gave him a sour mood.

"Do you make it a habit of pissing people off?" asked the Watcher and it took all of Perseus' will not to look at those beautiful black eyes.

"Yes,"

"You did know that Percy will also be there at Olympus right?" said Alexa and Perseus can't help but look in anger at his beautiful companion. His emotions out of control.

"How did you know this? Why didn't you tell me?!" he can't help the hissing sounds that came from his mouth. He had no wish whatsoever on meeting his former best friend and he would try to avoid an argument as long as he could. To her credit the Watcher did not flinch at his tone.

"Isn't that great? You could reconcile with her and everything will fall into place," she shrugged.

"I'm going back down," huffed the demigod reaching for the button panel.

Perseus' hand never reached it. A sudden pain at his chest threw him back to the side and he huffed at the lost of breath when his back hit the steel wall. However he can't help the howl of agony that suddenly left his lips when an impact force between his legs sent unimaginable pain to his kidneys and he barely saw the floor due to the tears on his eyes when he thudded on the ground.

"Enough of this Perseus!" snarled Alexa behind him. He could faintly hear his daughter crying."I had put up with this attitude of yours hoping that you would see sense but you are just too stubborn to ask forgiveness for something that you yourself know was your fault. So now we do this my way. Either you follow me willingly and apologize to my patron or I'll make sure any girl unlucky enough to have you would never have a Perseus junior due to your idiocy if you don't. Understand?"

"Yes, Ma'am," whined Perseus, his voice an octave higher than usual. No sane man would disagree after having his nuts kicked.

"Good," sniffed the Watcher and just in time the doors opened and Perseus sighed at the humiliation when a firm grip caught the back of his shirt, dragging him in a curled position at the main streets of Olympus.

He can't help but wonder if any man lucky enough to marry Alexa would surely have their work cut out for them in the future.

...

...

...

"We need to move the broken walls and rocks here to provide more access to our main roads which would make traveling easier at least to our hippocampi carrying the needed supplies to these hospital areas. Also we need more food for our people since most of our granaries have been looted empty by Oceanus' minions,"

"I see," muttered Triton looking over the piece of paper which composed one of the numerous reports that is now piling to a small mountain beside him. "And what about the repairs of the wall?"

"Progressing steadily sire," replied the merman holding the list. "We have recalled most of our cyclops' brethren at the above world to help us with the repairs and most of them are glad of the excuse to return to the sea,"

"That is good," nodded Triton. "See if we can get more funds to be directed from the treasury. We need more food, goodness only knows how much peanut butter we'll need with the amount of Cyclops we have,"

"Yes sire," saluted the merman as he swam off. The moment that the messenger was gone, Triton immediately sighed, slumping lazily in his throne glad of the fact that another messenger was not forthcoming.

"Busy day?" a familiar voice that he loves asked behind and Triton can't help but smile as he saw his beautiful fiance in a black and blue shirt approach him. Triton can't help but stare at her, as modest as her clothes are, it never failed the heir of the sea to appreciate how beautiful Zoe is.

"Hello Zoe, you look dashing today," greeted Triton as the girl sat beside him on her own throne. (Yes, the princess royal have her own throne).

"Thank you," as usual a faint red tinge marked the former huntress' cheeks at his comments about her look. "And you still haven't answered my question,"

"I think stating the obvious would be to much a bother for you to listen to," smirked Triton lowering his hand to the small mountain of paperwork at the side of his throne.

"Oh, I guess it's not going down then?" said Zoe eyeing the prince's bane.

"Nope, in fact I'm sure that it is steadily rising by the day," Triton snorted. "How about your end? How did it all go with the people?"

"Better," replied the former huntress as she leaned tiredly on his arms. "It was a good idea of yours to assign Leto as my assistant. I never expected the former Titaness to be so knowledgeable when it comes to socialization,"

"Well she is one of the better Titans," shrugged Triton combing Zoe's long hair. "Besides it would do her good to be busy and distracted for a while until Delphin reformed,"

"You really believe that there's something going on between the two," said Zoe with a small smirk and Triton lost himself as usual on her eyes as he looked at her tired but serene face.

"I don't just think and believe it. I know it! That old dolphin had been teasing me non-stop ever since I came to age about me marrying some royal one day to be my queen. It's high time I got some payback,"

"He's wrong on that part," yawned Zoe cuddling closer to him her eyes half-closed. "You won't marry a royal for one,"

"I think it's for the better. Can you imagine me marrying some stuck up noble princess whose hobby is to stay in her room and spend her day making herself beautiful instead of helping me with all these problems right now?" Triton involuntarily shuddered at the idea.

"Oh, so you only want me since I can help you with your "princely duties"?" Zoe coked an eye open at Triton who immediately stuttered.

"What? No, I mean you're really helpful and that's a good thing. What I'm saying is that...you know...what I mean is...,"

"Shhhh Triton, you're stuttering," Zoe laughed seeing her fiance's confused face. "Now stop your moving. You're making me uncomfortable,"

An idea suddenly came to the heir of the sea's head and he gulped sensing how dangerous it is if put to practice. However the hormonal part of him is already shouting that it is long overdue. Leaning down on her fiance's ear, he whispered in his most sultry voice.

"You know there are more efficient ways on relaxing," and before his courage deserted him, he slipped his hand passed Zoe's jeans and cupped the thin material of her underwear taking a good feeling on her ass. Triton almost fainted at the heavenly feeling as he squeezed her rear end and he was thankful for the lack of slaps that he expected to follow up from her.

"Triton...wha-...what are you doing?" she stuttered and Triton almost laughed seeing her wide awake now and cherry red on the face. The blush made her even look cuter than before. However he can't help but notice the telltale sign of nervousness and fear as his hands seem to have a mind on their own still connected to her ass groping and feeling it.

"Something I would only do to the one I love," smiled the heir of the sea squeezing her rear asset one more time before scooping up the still-taut princess of the sea and carried her to their bedroom. Triton can't help the shit-eating grin on his face as Zoe still cherry red didn't resist.

Oh yes, they're really late on this part of the romance.

...

...

...

Artemis listened to her father boredly as he began his long speech about how the gods are powerful and have defeated their enemies. This must be the sixtieth time he had recited same speech that Athena drafted him ever since they defeated the giants and he didn't even mention Manwe or the demigods that fought on his little speech at all. The moon goddess only shook her head at the injustice of it all.

"And now the time has come to reward our faithful heroes!" declared Zeus, banging his master bolt on the floor letting off a resounding explosion of sound. "Thalia Grace, my daughter step forward,"

The former lieutenant of Artemis padded nervously now wearing a Greek chiton that is the official design of Hestia as their new patron, clashing horribly with her spiky hair. "Father please, I didn't do anything, you can't reward me," she protested softly.

Zeus of course promptly ignored this. "For bearing the courage of separating yourself and your sisters from Artemis when she disobeyed my orders, I hereby grant you and your sisters request to remain as virgins with Hestia as your patron. You are now the Bearers of the Hearth and would remind Olympus of how great I am being a leader of this family,"

Artemis slapped herself on the face at her father's words, her father could never have enough of himself. She could hear Percy snickering as his long ebony hair covered his face and Laetri shaking her head in disbelief at the king of the gods. Hestia was looking mournfully at her younger brother while the king of the gods looked smug.

"Next! Perseus Jackson step forward," Zeus called out. Artemis immediately noticed Percy's face turn blank and stoic as Perseus look at her nervously and at his father before walking in front of Zeus. Laetri made her aware that Perseus and Percy was very good friends before Perseus' dumb accusations and the two was closer than any siblings. As much as Artemis respected the son of Poseidon for taking the sky for her, the resentment in her chest did not abate as she watched him kneel before Zeus.

"You have served Olympus well for being a son of the sea, and you have led your demigod brethren against the Titan army and held the line until we arrive. You have also retrieved my bolt and rescued my daughter. It was your actions that saved my daughter from Atlas. Normally for actions like these I would do any god worth his immortality would. I would make you an immortal,"

"Me? An immortal?" the boy asked quite confused and Artemis rolled her eyes involuntarily at his hearing.

"Yes," replied Zeus with a smile. The moon goddess' eye narrowed at her father's expression. It was the one her father uses when he is planning something that normally causes problems to everyone.

"However there is also the simple fact of your other actions," continued the lord of the sky. "You have defended the children of Hades which you know are enemies of Olympus, you have associated yourself with immortals that held no loyalty to Olympus and you haven't reported them to us and might I remind you that it was because of your actions at St. Helens that awakened Typhon? It was thankful that I was there to defeat him else everything is lost," said Zeus smugly.

It took all of Artemis' strength and Laetri's to keep Percy from jumping over to throttle Zeus.

"That was my brother's sacrifice he was mocking," hissed Percy, his emerald eyes burning with anger.

"We know," whispered Laetri urgently pulling him back. "Gods Percy transform back to a girl since your male fore is clearly lacking the logic of your female one," the wild god merely glared at her before his body shifted and as usual Artemis' watch in awe at the transformation.

With his male version, Percy was obviously handsome despite his lithe frame. He had black long wavy hair that reached his back and his face had an angled feature like that of a sculpture. He is exceptionally pale though in a way that made him very attractive. The skin unlike his past forms are no longer brown and bubbling with life, instead it is like polished marble at its highest design. Slanted ears like that of Manwe's finished the job. However if his male form is exquisite, Percy's female form is drool-worthy.

Like his male form, her skin is pale white and it is literally glowing faintly like a dying star, her emerald eyes are brighter than ever, the angled face if possible are perfected and even the odd shape of her ears are now making her entire face proportionate. Her body of course morphed into that of a woman with just the right curves, not to big, not too small and something about her was literally just beautiful. She even exceeded Laetri now in beauty. Artemis was not really into girls (except Percy), but looking at her lover now, it took all her power not to jump her.

"What?" Percy protested looking at her. Artemis then realized that she had her mouth open and a slight drool was falling from it. She immediately closed it and glared at a smirking Laetri looking at her who seemed unfazed by her partner's change at all.

"Nothing," Artemis sniffed trying to keep her hormones under control as she focused back on the awarding. She was glad that the gods haven't noticed Percy's transformation and something tells her that this meeting would be incoherent sooner than she think.

"Now what?" asked a confused looking Perseus to the smirking king of Olympus.

"Due to the circumstances of this facts, I Zeus! King and Savior of Olympus devoid the council's regular decision and hereby sentence you with the gift of your life Perseus Jackson! You shall receive no reward due to your actions due to the fact that your life is your reward, since I would not kill you this time," declared Zeus making Artemis' eye narrow at the unfairness of it all.

Poseidon who is looking bone weary looks like he choked on some pebbles, Athena was turning red in anger while the others merely look defeated. In fact only two gods are nodding in success together with Zeus. One is Ares, who kept squinting at Alexa who is holding baby Yvaine, the other is Nereus, the new god of knowledge. Artemis had an inkling that the only reason Zeus put Nereus in the council was for an extra vote.

"Good, now get out of my sight sea spawn!" boomed Zeus as Perseus walked away confused unable to understand what just happened. Artemis saw Alexa put a hand on comfort at his shoulder as he walked back with her to Poseidon's throne.

"New gods! Come here," ordered Zeus looking at their direction.

"That's our cue," winked Percy at her making Artemis groan as she walked first practically skipping, followed by Laetri who was looking every bit the lady with her slender gown. Artemis followed last. She wished Percy's female side is a bit more serious. His male had negative issue problems per say but her new female one seemed optimistic. Artemis knew that together they balance each other. Just like she had with Diana. She's the cold bitch while Diana's the open soldier. Together, they are complete.

As it is, Artemis tried hard to keep herself in check as nearly all the male gods ogled at Percy. Apollo looked like his eyes are going to pop out with the intensity of his glare, Ares on his side was drooling like a rabid dog, Hermes are searching the internet for any detail about her and Hephaestus who was barely interested on other goddesses was already sculpting a small life like figure of Percy on a slab of marble. Even Dionysus who was never awake was now alert and to Artemis' surprise it was Zeus who was well-behaved together with Poseidon. Artemis had to give it to her father for his new self-control. Or maybe it was just because Hera was there. Poseidon on the other hand looked like a volcano about to erupt as he glared at the gods ogling his daughter. Nobody paid him any attention.

"Zeus," Percy nodded to the king of the gods in recognition same as Laetri beside her. Artemis immediately winced inside as she saw her father's nostrils flare. He doesn't take it lightly when someone doesn't bow to him.

"You should be bowing to me and there should be a lord somewhere from your sentence," growled the king of the gods as he looked at Percy and Laetri up and down. "I should strike you down for harboring a criminal of Olympus,"

"Really? Us harboring a criminal?" Percy mock asked. "And who might you be reffering to... _my lord?_ " the tone of Percy's last words was so mocking that Artemis can't help but involuntary seize her lover's hand in worry seeing her father's nostrils elongate to the largest size she had ever seen.

"My daughter!" Zeus half stated, half growled as he leveled his eyes on the moon goddess. Artemis feeling like a rabbit trapped by a wolf hid at Percy's back involuntarily shifting from her eighteen year old to a twelve year old. Laetri beside them coked an eyebrow that Artemis promptly ignored.

"I see, and might I ask, what is her crime?" Percy asked innocently...too innocently.

"She disobeyed my commands on who she is to marry! She ran away!"

Artemis watched Percy allow a small frown grace her lips as she contemplated a thinking look. "I see, forgive me for asking but haven't you promised her long ago never to force her in marriage? I seem to recall that you even swore on the Styx,"

"I am king of the gods! No one is greater than me! I can do what I want! Not even Styx can stop me! Who are you to question me?!"

"Alright, alright," Percy raised her hands in defeat, Artemis knew however that her lover was merely playing. She could see it on her eyes, the un-seriousness of it as she bandied words with the king of the gods.

"Well what do you want now?"

"What are you and who are you?" demanded the god of the skies.

"That's easy," replied Percy simply with a shrug. "We are wild gods and we do not fall under your jurisdiction at all since we are not created by Chaos but by Order,"

"Impossible! I've never heard such a thing. All gods bow before me. Athena! What are they talking about?" Zeus shouted at her daughter who immediately started flicking on her ipad.

"I don't know father, I've never heard such a thing," stammered the goddess of wisdom as she flipped tab after tab looking for the elusive information.

"You're lying, Apollo is she speaking the truth?" Zeus focused on his son who was snapped from his staring.

"W-what is it?" the sun god asked unintelligently making Zeus growl.

"Enough of this!" the master bolt leveled at Percy and the others. Artemis narrowed her eyes as she saw Zeus smirk as he eyed them up and down before he spoke.

"As king of the gods, I decree that you and that one beside you would be my concubines after you swore an oath to be loyal only and only to me. Next I want that huntress to be returned as my son's prize since she escaped illegally last time," Zeus' gaze leveled at Alexa who Perseus immediately covered as she froze at the declaration. Ares was grinning like a loo already as he eyed the girl.

"Zeus! You bastard! You can't do-," Hera's shrieking was stopped when a golden net sprang from her throne and covered the queen of the gods making her stuck on her throne still glaring at her husband.

"Sorry dear, but I expect nice prizes since I defeated Kronos and Typhon," Artemis watched Zeus grin at his pinned wife before returning his focus to the them.

"And as for you my run-away daughter. You will marry Nereus, right here, right now. Nereus, grab her!"

Artemis backpedaled in alarm as the new olympian walked towards her. She was a second from screaming when Percy's fist came out of nowhere and smacked the sea god on the face knocking him down in one blow.

"That's my girl!" whooped Poseidon earning him angry glances at the council as weapons are drawn and pointed at the others on the center of the hall. Artemis was surprised seeing Perseus and Alexa standing with them, their own weapons ready.

Artemis wanted to laugh at their luck. In her entire life, his is the worst awarding ceremony she had ever witnessed.

...

...

...

Percy nearly wanted to laugh seeing the gods draw their weapons against them. Did she really expect her to come here without any back-up plan? Damn these Olympians are so confident on their home turf that they did not seize their numerous advantage over her small company despite the reluctance of some of them. She noticed Athena wearing an apologetic expression and Aphrodite was eyeing worriedly the small bundle on Alexa's arms. Poseidon haven't risen from his seat and Hera wanted to be anywhere but here as she was trapped on her throne.

Percy was surprised thought seeing Perseus standing with them without a doubt in his expression. The very act alone made Percy more than willing to forgive him for his rude words a few months back.

"Surrender and I will let you live!" declared Zeus smugly as he leveled his master bolt at them. "You should be honored I, the king of all gods desired you and your friend. Many would gladly open their legs for me the moment I demand it,"

"Unlucky for you we do not," replied Laetri coldly beside her. Percy had to give her points for standing up against the arrogant king. Wild gods are not as powerful as Olympians, even Percy now who is stronger than ever as her soul was complete isn't stronger in terms of power to them. However what they had that the Olympians don't is the know how on taking down bullies like them the hard way. Percy can't stop the smirk at her face. Well no time better than now to spring the surprise and award the arrogant god the gift he deserved.

"Alright, alright we'll surrender," Percy said dropping her saxe knife on the floor making Artemis, Alexa and Perseus look at her as if she's lost her marbles. "Don't hurt us, but please before we swear to be your wives, would a very powerful god like you mind lighting up the sky green one more time?" the wild goddess said in her most husky voice that Zeus didn't even think twice as he snapped his fingers and the light blazed green.

...

...

...

That was for Zeus unfortunately a bad thing.

A sudden explosion rocked the back of Olympus and before any Olympian could look, a rocket hit Zeus' throne smashing it to ruined rubble sending a shockwave that would have been heard to the mortal world below. The others are too busy staring that they never noticed the follow up missiles hitting different "Hostile" gods sending the throne room into pandemonium as smoke and debris scattered everywhere making visibility somewhere close to zero.

Zeus was shocking anything he can see with his master bolt and he got a mighty slap from her wife who was "accidentally" freed by the god of the sea who excused himself and flash out. As for the others, they are so busy avoiding and trying to find the source of missiles that they never noticed the prisoners going to the fifteen foot tall edge of the open windows of the throne room.

Perseus wasn't sure which is worse, the bullets that replaced the missiles pinging everywhere or the random attacks of the gods. He had satisfaction however on kicking Ares on the face as the perverted war god tackled Alexa trying to unbutton the girl's jeans who is holding the crying Yvaine protectively in the middle of the fight. Perseus doesn't have qualms on hurting him.

Right now he is holding the hand of the said person as he tried futilely to find the exit as the chaos raged around them. He was still wondering what and where to go and do when a smooth hand that long ago held him when he was younger pulled him to the side of the exit. What Perseus saw that day he would tell to his grandkids again and again.

There in front of them was five gunships manned by what is supposed to be the former Hunters of Artemis as they peppered the throne room with molten bronze and smoke canisters. The last one however who is hovering nearest to them and to which the others are boarding looked very familiar and a face sitting there was wearing an eat shitting grin was Luke and beside him was the daughter of Zeus, Thalia.

"Perseus come one," urged Percy, snapping Perseus from his thoughts as he realized that they are the last three remaining. Following Percy, he made the jump to the helicopter after the goddess looking back to see just in time Alexa jump after him.

However what followed made Perseus' blood turn to cold. Alexa was halfway through the free jump when a gauntleted gloved hand appeared from the smoke and snagged the girl's long hair. Alexa screamed in immense pain still holding baby Yvaine as she was stopped midway through her jump and she hung like a pendulum on the edge of Olympus Ares' hand holding her long hair and hauling her up as her screams turned higher in octave as her scalp felt like on fire.

Perseus never got to finish yelling her name when he saw her pull a knife and cut the end of her long hair falling to Oblivion below with her daughter.

...

...

...

"Thank you Vokun," Dovah bowed to the black dragon who merely grunted being the proud animal it is as it stretched its wings and flew off to the sky.

Dovah merely remained silent as he watched the people on the ship they are in hug their loved ones on relief.

Poseidon was in a four way hug with Amphitrite, Triton and Percy's female form. Zoe was chatting with Artemis and Laetri who is holding hands for some reason. Dovah made a mental note to ask his former student about that later.

Perseus and Alexa was beet red as they are sharing a heated kiss at the side deck while the baby cooed at the middle of them. He was glad that Vokun managed to rescue the girl who is free falling to her death. Else there would be no happy reunion here. The son of Hermes and the daughter of Zeus had their foreheads pressed together and are being thrown dirty looks by the former Hunters. The sight however made Dovah's old heart turn warm. It is a sight that many of them would remember as they sailed to the entrance to Aiur the homeland of the elves.

...

...

...

The Reaper was annoyed sitting here in the wilderness. The pack of wolves it had battled long ago is delaying it more than it should. It could sense its quarry heading back to the old enemies it hated long ago. It doesn't help that the Hozkii Drog had seized from it its price, the goddess of youth Hebe as they murdered Hercules, her husband. Judging from the sounds coming from the bushes where the two got busy. The Reaper knew that the Demon Lord had the time of his life with the fresh goddess. As much as it was envious by his lord's new plaything. It can't help but be excited of its own prey that it is destined to have one day.

...

...

...

 **THERE, THATS ANOTHER CHAPPIE DONE. HOPE YA LIKE IT HIHIHI. ANYWAY HOPEFULLY NEXT CHAPPIE WOULD BE ELVES PRESENT.**

 **PS: STILL NEED SUGGESTIONS FOR ELVISH NAMES FOR A KING, PRINCE AND COMMANDER.**

 **PPS: WHAT DO YOU GUYS WANT? ELVISH PRINCE OR ELVISH PRINCESS?**

 **PPPS: CARROTS ARE YUCKY!**


	55. There's Hearts Everywhere

Chapter Fifty-Five

 _"Having people you can trust is worth more than any army you can summon,"_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

Perseus stepped carefully and slowly on the stairs dreading what he is about to do. This is the third day of their journey and he had avoided her like the plague all that entire time. Alexa had bonked him twice already to make him pluck his courage to do what he is about to do now. Gulping once more, Perseus released the pent-up breath he never knew he is holding as he took the last step and he saw her immediately.

She is standing alone at the prow of the ship watching the waves that splash around their boat with her back to him. The faint starlight of the sky seemed to give her a faint glow and the ebony tresses of her hair are like rippling silver cascading like waterfalls on her back as it echoed the lamps of the sky.

Perseus' breath halted as he observed his once best friend. He was surprised how much she had changed. Her golden hair was now silver ebony and her body it seemed for some reason had achieved perfection in his opinion. She is wearing a simple black sleeveless shirt and shorts that displayed her pale legs. Perseus was sure he had nosebleed from gawking. Going to her head he could faintly see her now angled ears protruding slightly from her hair and the urge to nibble its end came out of nowhere. Perseus had to slap himself for the perverted thought.

However the slap was loud enough that the said girl looked back at his direction and Perseus nearly drooled as the fair face look at him with questioning emerald eyes. She is absolutely beautiful and for a moment Perseus forgot why he is here. What snapped him back was the transformation of those orbs. Its questioning look vanished and instead was replaced with a neutral one masking whatever emotion that the person had as it recognized him. Perseus flinched at that and he forced a smile at her as he braved forward to her side.

"Percy," Perseus greeted as he leaned on the railing beside his once best friend.

"Perseus," replied Percy curtly and the son of Poseidon flinched again at how stern it sounded. He is already regretting coming here on the first place. Making a mental note to make Alexa suffer for forcing him to do this, Perseus sighed and began to talk.

"Listen Percy I know that you're probably angry with me right now and the last thing you want was to talk to me, but I'm here to apologize. I'm really sorry for what I have said before, for calling you a bitch, telling what you taught me are useless, being sarcastic and making those snide remarks. I've been an ass and I just want to say that I'm sorry. I need my best friend back and what I didn't really mean anything that I've said before,"

Perseus was silent for a moment as he focused his gaze at the wide expanse of the ocean in front of them. He was sweating and he found breathing a little hard as the goddess beside him remained silent after his words. For a moment Perseus wondered if Percy had left judging from the lack of reaction. He won't be surprised if she did.

"Did you really mean it?" Percy's bell like voice asked making Perseus look at the face of his best friend who is looking pointedly at him.

"Every word,"

"Did Alexa put you up to this?" Percy asked. Perseus winced at the accurate guess.

"Yes,"

"I'm not surprised," Percy muttered to herself. "You're never one for apologizing Perseus and I bet that she had been pecking you for days now to talk to me yes?"

"You have no idea," Perseus grumbled beneath his breath as he remembered the sessions the beautiful Watcher forced on him to bridge the gap between him and the wild goddess. His ears usually end up ringing and he was surprised that he's not deaf by now with the volume the Watcher had when she is irritated. Still...

"I believe she was right," said Perseus. To his surprise the wild goddess let off a clear laugh beside him. It was the first time he heard her laugh ever since they separated at Montauk and he again savored the beauty on her voice as it sounded like bell chimes. He missed her terribly, he now admitted to himself.

"She was always like that. Putting her nose to other people's business and making them reconcile with one another. It was what makes her beautiful in the inside. I'm glad that you are the one she likes Perseus,"

"I don't deserve her," Perseus muttered remembering Alexa's face as she cooed at his child. How could someone dumb and idiotic like him had someone as gorgeous and beautiful as her. She seemed so far from his level and the thought that she chose him out of all the suitors at Camp Half-Blood baffled him a lot. After all, what is he but a guy with a lot of emotional baggage to carry.

"Nobody does Perseus," stated Percy beside him. "That girl had faced more trials than any Watcher I had and still she retained that light in her heart. Her character was nothing I have ever seen before and something that you can't see on our world nowadays. So Creator help mer if you ever hurt her,"

At that, Percy looked pointedly at him and Perseus quailed at the thought. He was well aware of what Alexa had suffered for. The girl had included him on the countable few that knew her entire life story and listening to it made Perseus nearly vomit. He was surprised Alexa was still sane after everything she had been through. When they kissed after they left Olympus, Perseus had already vowed to himself on dedicating to care for her. The girl deserved it more than anyone.

"Don't worry Percy I promise I would no hurt her," stated Perseus sincerely and he was surprised as his former best friend smiled truly at him for the first time before she hugged him. Perseus smiled inside as he returned the gesture inhaling her pine scent. He knew deep inside that he is now forgiven.

...

...

...

"Triton wakey, wakey. It's time to eat," Zoe chided the heir of the sea who is snoring on the bed. She sighed as she watched the rising and the falling of her fiance's chest. This was another thing she learned about the proud heir of the sea. When the guy slept, he slept like a rock and not even the gentle movements of the boat bothered him one bit as he wandered on Hypnos' realm. However Zoe is not without options.

Giggling at the simple fact that she is now going to be able to prank him again, the huntress padded softly to the aquarium where here sea lion slept. The white seal was letting off small bubbles off its nose when the huntress pulled him making him squeal soft sounds of protest at being disturbed. Plu never grows being a stuffed toy once and would forever remain a baby, however that leads to the simple side effect that he spent most of his time sleeping.

"Oh hush Plu, we are going to prank Triton," whispered Zoe to the struggling sea lion tucked in her arm. The urge to pinch the cute seal who made gooey eyes at her nearly convinced Zoe to put the seal back at his aquarium.

"Pluuuuuue!"

"Shhh!" whispered Zoe as she tiptoed towards their bed. With all the struggling and "Plluing" the small pup in her hands are doing, Zoe for the life of her can't fathom how in the world Triton managed to sleep through all of that. If it would be her, she would have been out of the bed in a flash, the moment the first squeal from the pup had sounded.

Smirking as she towered over the sleeping figure in pajamas, Zoe held Plu on its finpits as the small mammal wiggled. She had quietly discovered when she played with it that the sea lion's stomach was oily. She guessed it was for them to be able to easily crawl on the ground when they are on land. She also noticed that the cute animal had the tendency to wriggle when it is placed on a solid surface. Right now it was what she is hoping for.

Directing the small pup right above the snoring face of the minor god, Zoe giggled once more as she then let go.

SPLAT!

"Pluuuuuuueeee!" the indignant squeal of the sea lion echoed in the room as it began thrashing the uneven surface it landed in. Unfortunately that uneven surface was Triton's nose and closed eyelids.

"AAAHHHHHH!" screamed the heir of the sea bolting upright as the sea lion thrown off by the sudden movement took the desperate bid of holding on by biting the only thing it can bite.

His nose.

"AAAAH! Get off! Plu get off!" wailed Triton as he began pulling the sea lion by its tail. That somehow was a bad idea since Plu react badly when pulled. It bit harder.

"AAAAHHHH!"

Zoe's stomach was hurting as she rolled along the floor laughing at the scene with tears on her eyes. She can't believe it actually worked, even better than she ever expected it to be actually.

It took an entire ten minutes before the two finally settled down. Zoe can't stop her giggles as she beheld her fiance's new look.

His entire straw hair looked like someone poured a gel on it and began using a blower instead of a comb. Oil covered his face and he looked like he just bathed on it. Add that to his nose who was cherry red giving Zoe a faint human imitation of "Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer". The look actually was one of the funniest she had ever got the pleasure to see and Zoe can't help but snap a shot at it from the portable camera from her drawer. Plue of course was snoring satisfied again at his aquarium like nothing just happened.

"Oh right, very good. Do take a picture of it," said Triton sarcastically as he went to the small bathroom to wash his face off.

"Oh come on Triton, you had to admit its funny," giggled Zoe as she followed the minor god's back as he splashed his head with water.

"Funny for you, not for me," grumbled the sea god.

"It's not my fault you refused to wake up. I've been trying to wake you for five minutes already," reasoned Zoe logically.

"Next time do something else, like poke me or something,"

"Done the poking, it doesn't work,"

"Slap me?"

"Done that too,"

"Nudge me?"

"Thirty times already,"

"How about this?" Triton smirked at her as he sauntered at her. Zoe barely got time to make a small "eep" as Triton's hand encircled her waist and she blushed hard feeling his lips touch hers. Zoe closed her eyes feeling the kiss deepen and she can't help the sultry moan that left her mouth as the sea god's hand reached her rear.

"I think we should continue this on bed," whispered the sea god suggestively the moment they separated for breath.

"Triton," muttered Zoe softly, her brain turning to mush as usual every time she and him got to their lovesick selves.

"Shh," Triton shushed as he laid her gently on the bed and Zoe went beet red as she felt his hand went below her skirt skirting dangerously close to her inner thighs. They haven't ever got to consummate their bond yet. She and him had agreed to do it after the wedding to make it remembable. However Triton wanted the wedding with the presence of his entire family on which Zoe loved him more for it. However that puts off the wedding until the end of the last war of the fifth age.

"Triton, we still need to go to dinner," Zoe reasoned trying and failing to stop the sea god who had managed to pull up her shirt to expose her midriff and are laying soft kisses on her alabaster skin.

"Uh-huh," replied the sea god inattentively as he continued his efforts and Zoe's heart beat erratically as his hand went past her underwear. They may not have made love yet, but he already touched her twice before.

"Triton... you really had bad ideas," Zoe whimpered as she felt him enter and pleasure racked her body as he worked on her.

"I know, but you liked it," reasoned the heir of the sea as he leaned over the flushed face of the love of her life.

Suggest it to say, the two are late for dinner with the others. And many would wonder why they have big smiles on their faces later.

...

...

...

"My lady!" that was the thirty voices that greeted Artemis the moment she entered the room. Before the moon goddess could properly respond, she was tackled by a cascade of limbs.

Artemis felt tears on her eyes as she again got the feeling of completion as she hugged her girls back. For her they are not just her fighters and hunters. They are her handmaidens and sisters. People she would fight tooth and nail to save. Judging by their reaction, she knew that they also held the same feeling as she had for them.

"Alright girls, let Lady Artemis regain her breathe," called out a voice and Artemis stared at her half-sister and former Lieutenant who is smiling at her. She also noted that she also was the only one who haven't run to hug her. Artemis isn't surprised, she is the newest on the Hunt after all and they don't have time to bond before the Hunt was disbanded permanently.

"Your lady," bowed Thalia.

"Sister, it's good to see you again," smiled Artemis as the others untangled themselves from her, others still sniffling.

"Oh come on girls, don't be like that," sighed Thalia seeing the teary faces of the others. "We should be happy and partying after seeing Lady Artemis back, not crying,"

"We know, we are just being...silly," responded Claudia who is a half-Filipino blowing her nose in a handkerchief. "We just missed her so much,"

"I know," said Thalia laying a comforting hand on the girl who kept glancing at Artemis as if making sure she won't disappear again. "But overdoing it would be too much. Remember girls, we may not be the hunters anymore but we are still the bearers of the Hearth and crying isn't on our resume,"

Somehow that caused a round of laughs from the former hunters and even Artemis smiled at the charisma of her new lieutenant. Deep inside she felt wistful though. She and her half-sister would have made very good friends if she haven't disbanded the Hunt. However that would meant she wouldn't have grown on Percy and Artemis won't exchange what they have between them for the world.

"So what are you girls doing before I arrived?" asked Artemis hoping to break the ice as she looked around at the living room. It looked terribly comfy and homelike. There is a tv and even a sofa with plush chairs. Artemis had to give it to the son of Hermes who "borrowed" this ship. He really did come up trumps. There is a large box at the middle with no chairs with tiny pieces on it that the girls seemed to be milling all around.

"We're just playing the new board game which Thalia's boyfriend has given us," explained Phoebe gesturing at the board game.

"Thalia's...boyfriend? How long?" Artemis blinked and instinctly her bow materialized making her half-sister step back in fear eyeing the dangerous weapon.

"Ever since you disbanded the Hunt milady," whispered Claudia who like Thalia was eyeing the weapon.

"Is this true?" this time Artemis threw the question to the guilty hunter who flinched hard at her tone.

"Yes," said Thalia nervously. "I can explain," she hurried the moment Artemis raised her weapon. "Lady Hestia said it's alright that I can be a relationship now ever since she took over the Hunt. We are no longer sworn to keep off boys. You know as well as I do my lady that I never wanted to be a Hunter willingly,"

"I see," replied Artemis lowering her bow and she just noticed the sigh of relief from everyone seeing the dangerous situation resolved with no casualties. "Forgive me sister, I am not yet as used knowing that you girls are not bonded to me anymore," said Artemis feeling the pang of loss more clearly than before.

"My lady we may not be your hunters anymore but that doesn't mean we are not your friends," interjected Phoebe who through thousands of years of knowing the moon goddess are privy to her moods.

"Thank you Phoebe," smiled Artemis at the docile daughter of Ares. "Now, what is this game you are playing?"

Artemis felt completely at home as she once again bonded with her hunters. The game they introduced to her was called the Game of the Generals and Artemis with all her experience of real time tactics and add the simple fact that she spent most of her waking time for the past year with Percy and Triton who are both geniuses in the art of war, the moon goddess had great fun easily outwitting her hunters. Add the simple fact that the Game of the Generals was based on how much you guess the enemy's tactics are. It was easy for the moon goddess to thrash the simple tactics that most of her hunters employ. The hardest so far was Claudia being the daughter of Athena have inherited her mother's brains and in fact nearly beat her. Still Artemis was not to be denied.

"I guess I win," exclaimed Artemis with a smile as she killed Claudia's flag much to her amusement as the girl's face fell. It must not be easy being a daughter of Athena being outwitted.

"So who's next?"

...

...

...

Percy was glad as she encircled her arms to the beautiful woman standing beside her. With Artemis about and around, they don't have much moments like these where it is just the two of them side by side with their hairs in contrast. Laetri with her blonde ones and Percy with her ebony one.

"I missed this," whispered Laetri looking over the beautiful ocean leaning towards Percy's shoulder. "I missed us,"

"Me too," replied Percy tightening her hold on Laetri's shoulder. "It has been too long since I've held you alone Laetri,"

The blonde goddess giggled at that. "Do you remember Perce? When we are younger and you invited me for the first time to climb that tower?" Percy nodded at that as she recalled the fond memory.

"Yes, and I believe I got a spanking from Amphitrite I'll never forget for endangering my friend,"

"Do you still remember what we talked about on that tower?" asked the blonde goddess carresing Percy's ebony hair.

"Of course, we have always talked about the world above the seas and what it looked like. I recall in fact you imagining yourself to be some kind of heroine who will lead the armies of Atlantis against an enemy of the gods and victorious," smirked Percy.

"And that dream is coming true. Funny how Fate played the world. I never expected in fact on my entire life to be fighting for the sake of Atlantis, much less for the fate of the world," sighed Laetri.

"All this war talk and death is making you gloomy my love," smiled Percy pulling Laetri to her lap so that the blonde goddess is now straddling her, her slender legs showing on the cut of her gown as Percy's arms held them.

"What do you propose then oh brave princess of Atlantis?" asked Laetri mischievously encircling her arms on Percy's neck.

"I don't know, maybe some kissing, a bit of cuddling and stuff like that,"

"You read my mind love," smirked Laetri and Percy smiled as her lips met Laetri's ones.

The wild goddess can't help but enjoy the exercise. As usual Laetri tasted like mint and Percy' can't get enough of her. After some coaxing, Percy managed Laetri to finally open up and her mind exploded in bliss as she tasted fully her partner's mouth. Her hands seem to have a mind of their own as they wandered all over her partner's body tracing every contour and crevice that it can reach. For the life of her, Percy doesn't understand how lucky she is having someone like Laetri fall in love with her.

The graceful goddess was beautiful in every way. She is kind, smart, gentle, patient and have the most caring attitude that Percy ever met. How could someone like that ever fall to her? After all she is nothing more than a goddess with a lot of problems and baggage to carry.

Percy barely felt being pushed to their room and crashing to the bed as they played tonsil tennis with each other. However she can't help the gasp that left her lips as Laetri's hand went beneath her shirt towards her bare chest.

"Laetri," Percy whispered breaking off the kiss as the wild goddess massaged her chest.

"Hmm...you like me doing this Percy?" asked Laetri molding her breasts gently creating a stimulation that sent fire at something between Percy's legs.

"Oh gods take it off," whimpered Percy feeling her mind slowly transform into a puddle.

"Take what off love?" asked Laetri mischievously making Percy look at her with a flushed expression.

"My shirt take it off," whimpered Percy. She could feel her whole body trembling with want, Laetri's touch driving her crazy and the other goddess had fun knowing it as her hands stopped stimulating her breasts and are tracing her stomach gently and slowly having no reservations as Percy's need increased. She was as usual playing the game of teasing her and withholding her needs knowing that she would beg soon if not granted. It took all of Percy's willpower not to grab Laetri's hand and forced it where she wanted to go.

"Please...,"

"It did not take you long," smiled the blonde goddess as she pulled Percy's shirt and pajamas off leaving the wild goddess as bare as the day she was borne.

"Beautiful," Laetri smiled pausing a bit as she observed Percy for a moment drinking in her glory.

"You know you are still dressed," reminded Percy sitting up to give her wife the perfect view of her entire body.

"Impatient as ever princess," smirked Laetri pulling her own clothes off and Percy barely had a ten second look at her beautiful naked wife before Laetri joined her on the bed kissing her feverishly.

"You're so beautiful Percy," whispered Laetri as she changed course moving down towards Percy's body kissing every inch she could before returning to kiss Percy on her lips.

"Laetri I..." Percy never finished her sentence as her eyes widened and she struggled to find something to grip as she felt Laetri's fingers enter her. A moan escape her lips.

"My beautiful little emerald," whispered Laetri above her as she shifted on kissing Percy's chest.

"Oh gods...Laetri!" Percy's mind exploded in a whirlwind of colors as she was brought to the edge and she gripped the sheets hard.

Looking at her wife, Percy blushed seeing her wiggle her wet fingers. Well two play can play that game. Percy pounced like a wild cat surprising Laetri as she found herself below the ebony haired goddess their chests pressing one another.

"My turn," whispered Percy taking delight as Laetri's body shuddered in anticipation when she nibbled her ear.

"Percy," moaned Laetri in need as Percy kissed her deeply. For the first time Percy whispered the words she learned from her father to bind wild gods when they mated not only in their physical forms but also in their divine forms.

They crossed the lines together for the first time. The final obstacle remaining between them are broken as they are finally becoming close together as physically as possible. The night was lost in a sea of passion, lust and tenderness that had been put on hold for a millennia and it was more than any of them can hope for as Percy the daughter of Rome and Cassandra Laetri are finally bound with each other forever.

...

...

...

Alexa wasn't glad, no she isn't glad at all. Judging from the sounds coming from the cabins, some of the people on the ship was engaging on not too innocent activities. She had no problems on the act, no whatsoever. What she had a problem was the simple fact that as powerful gods and goddesses they are, none of them had come to the point on realizing that they forgot to make their rooms on silent. The Watcher was beet red as she recognized two voices she was really aware at making love next door.

"Come on Yvaine, you're too young to hear any of this," smiled the Watcher as she pulled the baby off the cradle and towards the bathroom.

Clicking the bathroom door shut, Alexa sighed in relief as the sounds are blocked. Thank goodness, as much as she expected to engage also on the act one day, she doesn't need to hear it now.

Sitting on the toilet bowl, Alexa cradled the little baby. She can't help but wonder what the future will held. She knew deep inside that some major changes are going to occur at the end of the fifth age. What she hoped was a better world for all of them. She wanted a peaceful world. Somewhere simple and quiet where she could finally release her oath as a Watcher and be the mortal seventeen year old again. To find love, marry, have kids, watch them grow and finally die.

However before she could make that dream come true, they had to face this final war yet. If what Percy said about this foe, she isn't sure what their odds are against them. Sure, the elves would be able to help but she had been to Aiur as a Watcher and as powerful the elven army is, preparing for millennia for this final day. She just knew deep inside that the key to overcoming the demons does not rely at the strength of arms. Alexa shook her head, all this overthinking is getting her nowhere. She just had to trust her patron on this one.

As for the meantime she had an adorable tyke she need to feed.

...

...

...

The Hozkii Drog smirked as it dragged the half-naked goddess of youth on his arms. At his side as usual was the Reaper walking like the epitome of death itself. Mortals screamed seeing his figure and he didn't bother with the mist on covering itself. People need to see the new owners of the world after all.

It entered the glass doors and its face scowled seeing the elegant design of the room. It made a mental note to raze this to the ground when it exits.

Scurrying towards the counter, he saw the man flinch and reached for the alarm button. It smiled as the Staff of Power rose.

There was a flash of red and it heard the goddess scream as the guard was reduced to ash. Taking the key to Olympus, it entered the elevator with the Reaper and pressed the button up.

"Please don't do this," pleaded the goddess of youth kissing the hem of its robes. "Don't destroy my family. I'll be a good girl, you can take me whenever you want just don't hurt them,"

The demon laughed a chill laugh as it grabbed the young goddess and smashed her to the wall. She just don't get it that she belongs to him now. It would take five minutes to reach Olympus, more than enough time seeing her writhe.

It opened her ripped clothes and it smirked seeing her fearful expression though she remained silent. A forked tongue left his lips towards the tip of her exposed chest and in another minute, the goddess of youth was screaming her heart out from pain and pleasure.

...

...

...

 **ANOTHER CHAPPIE FINISHED READERS. YAH THERE'S A LEMON I KNOW BUT IVE NEVER WRITTED ONE BEFORE HIHIHIHI. ANYWAY PLEASE REVIEW AND FOLLOW. NEXT STOP IS AIUR. ELVES HOORAY!**

 **PS: YOU'LL HAVE A SURPRISE I PROMISE.**


	56. Welcom to Aiur

Chapter Fifty-Six

 _"Learning about your enemy gives you a better chance of survival,"_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

Zeus was bored, he is presently sitting alone at the throne room glancing at the now empty Olympian Council. The gods of course thanks to the defeat of Typhon and Kronos are spending most of their time doing their usual gigs.

Athena had went with Poseidon to help rebuild Atlantis much to Zeus' displeasure seeing his brother brought down into pegs. Apollo and Hermes had went back to the usual business of building up the demigod ranks by getting to know a lot of girls. Hera went with Demeter to help the agriculture goddess for the upcoming harvest season. Dionysus of course was stuck at Camp-Half blood serving his term while Hephaestus was still recovering at Apollo's temple. Somehow the damage caused by Typhon to the smith god was much more damaging than they expected. Aphrodite is obviously at a date with his son and somehow the only Olympian other than Zeus right now at Olympus is Nereus who is sleeping at his temple.

Zeus as usual took another bunch of grapes he had at the armrest munching lazily the soft fruit. For the hundredth time he wondered how in the world the others called his hobby of sitting here and watching the Olympian throne alone boring. The power to be the one controlling the council was something one should cherish and never let go. To be sitting where he is right now is the indication that he and he alone control the world and no one else. It is far more than any sacrifice one could give and worth every greedy plot to keep it that way in his opinion.

Taking a small slip of paper from his pocket, Zeus counted his activities for the day. He was thankful Hera isn't around, with the queen of the gods present, Zeus couldn't do his favorite extracurricular activity, girl watching. Reviewing the list still, Zeus promptly ignored the ones slipped in by Athena which included the numerous pardons that the minor gods requested who joined Kronos. He also incinerated Hades' excuse letter for not helping out on the war. Zeus made a mental note to ban Hades both Summer and Winter Solstices starting this year.

Zeus was still seeping over the list when numerous explosions rocked the throne room and the king of the gods was promptly thrown off from his throne.

"What in Hades!" groaned Zeus getting up on all fours as he massaged his bloody nose who took the full brunt of the impact. The smell of sulfur pervaded the air and he could hear his ears ringing from the blasts. However he could hear faintly the sounds of screaming.

"So this is the powerful king of the gods who ruled Olympus," a voice coldly cackled in front of him and Zeus looked up to see the massive gates of the throne room melted. However it was the cloaked figure with red eyes crouched and holding a gnarled staff with one scaly hand and the other holding a whimpering goddess. Zeus recognized her.

"What are you doing to my daughter?!" roared the king of the gods standing up groggily, feeling his master bolt come to life, several tendrils of electricity flooding the throne room as it mirrored Zeus' rage.

"What? Her? She's a good fuck, so I keep her around," the figure chuckled sending the hair on Zeus' neck standing up. The voice was laced with malice and barely controlled hatred. Looking at those red eyes now, Zeus saw plainly the unending madness sitting there. This creature was evil incarnate. His concern for his daughter overridden, Zeus took a step back.

"What? Backing out without a fight, I thought you gods are powerful. How...pathetic,"

Zeus' eye widened barely covering himself in electricity from his bolt as red fire lanced from the staff and the sky god was sent tumbling to the middle of the throne room. Zeus' winced and he could feel his beard and eyebrows singed. However he doesn't have time to think as another lance of power followed the other and Zeus' again tried to block only to be thrown off in another direction landing badly on his back.

"Come on oh powerful king of the gods, fight me," cackled the figure madly sending spurts of power that sent Zeus stumbling every time. His eyes' watered from the pain of crashing every time and he could hear Hebe's pitiful cries as the thing groped her while it played cat and mouse with him. Zeus had enough.

"DIE!" roared Zeus, opting to attack this time, and lowered his defense. He hissed as he felt the fire damage his open chest but several nuclear grade explosion of power skirted towards the demon and there was a massive explosion that rocked the throne room as it hit its target.

Zeus panted as he slumped on his knees, he knew the damage was deadly on his body after taking that gamble. He needed medical attention and he need it now. He was about to slam his bolt to call the other gods back when a powerful lance of red energy came from the smoke, very different from the faint fire that the thing is throwing at him hit his heart and Zeus' coughed ichor as he felt himself impaled on his throne.

"So, that is the best the king of the gods can do. Not even a challenge," the figure emerged from the ruin still dragging his daughter. "I'm afraid that the time of the gods are over oh powerful Zeus. The time of the Demons has come,"

Zeus screamed as the Demon leveled his staff on him and he felt himself being burned alive slowly. The king of the gods watched in horror as the demon burned every throne of the room and further back he could see the entire city of the gods burning. He was the king of the gods.

How did it come to this?

...

...

...

"You gals have been busy," Artemis' barely controlled voice echoed around the room loudly waking up the two naked occupants who immediately struggled to cover themselves.

"What are you doing this early in the morning Arty," chirped Percy struggling to cover a very red and blushing Laetri who took refuge under the blankets.

"Seeing that this is also my room and I just spent the night with my hunters, I think I have good reason to be here," replied the moon goddess who is very red in the face as she stared at Percy. "On the other hand, Dovah wanted me to come get you two since he wanted to say something. I-I better go," she then scurried off like someone had lit her pants on fire.

"You should go talk to her and explain Percy," whispered Laetri beside him.

"I know," sighed Percy feeling his male form transform back to her female one. "It would be one awkward conversation,"

"But it is necessary love," replied Laetri. "You must let her know that it is only through your male form would you be able to formally acknowledge me as your wife, and besides," Laetri smirked fingering Percy's ebony locks. "For someone whose soul was a girl, you are very good in mating as a boy,"

Percy blushed hard remembering the night before and how passionate there love-making is. She may be Romulu's daughter and as much as she enjoyed making love to Laetri in her original form. Last night when for the first time she tried it on her male form, it was different and very pleasing. Not to mention that her male form due to lack of use was rather hungry and primal. Percy was sure that she would spend an hour later washing the bed sheets to remove Laetri's scent.

"We better get dressed Percy," chided Laetri who is still smirking as she laid one more kiss at the goddess' lips. "Dovah would not call for us if it is not important and you had to go talk to Artemis and explain,"

"What do I say to her?" asked Percy pulling the blankets off and standing up before walking towards the bathroom to wash herself.

"The truth Percy," replied Laetri gently as she encircled her smooth arms around Percy's waist. "Tell her that to be part of you, she needed to mate with you in your male form. She needed to accept you as you Percy. Both the female and the male if she truly loved you. Her prejudices must be set aside,"

"Since when again did you start becoming wise my love?" sighed Percy not looking forwards to the encounter later. Turning the shower on, she sighed in pleasure feeling the hot water running over her fair skin. Two hands suddenly however encircled her chest and Percy can't help the automatic moan that left her lips as she felt her breasts stimulated.

"Ever since I encountered you my love," replied Laetri who laid her chin at her wife's shoulder. "Now face me and kiss me one more time,"

Percy was only too happy to comply.

...

...

...

Artemis struggled not to panic as the image kept repeating itself like a broken dvd player on her brain. She had been enjoying some bonding time with her hunters this evening and decided to sleep with them one more time as she usually did before the Hunt was dissolved. She knew Percy wouldn't mind if forego sleeping beside her for tonight. However when Artemis returned this morning after being awakened fiercely by Dovah (whom she nearly incinerated for touching her) She had gotten the shock of her entire immortal life.

There in front of her was an extremely naked male Percy sleeping with Laetri who is cuddled like an oversized cat who burrowed on the ground. Artemis had never seen a male naked before and it is her first time. She had received the bees and the birds lecture from her father long ago and she knew of course how the male You-Know-What worked.

Not that she was disturbed with seeing Percy naked, she and her had done more than once not too innocent activities before. However seeing the male anatomy for the first time freaked her out. She doesn't know what to think. She is excited and very afraid. The imagined thought in her brain that it would enter a female organ was an anathema to her and it nearly made her puke her breakfast.

She barely see where she is going and she dismissed Alexa's "hello" stiffly who is standing at the railing holding baby Yvaine while Perseus had an arm around her shoulder as they watched the ice reached the top of the boat overlooking the scenery and she struggled to calm her confused nerves as she looked towards the view.

They are sailing on the North Pole since there was the pathway that led to the hidden continent who was still not explored by the humans. There the last of the creatures that still survived since the Old world made their dwellings. And also there was the hidden city of Aiur.

"Artemis," Percy's voice snapped the moon goddess from her thoughts and Artemis turned towards her lover who was wearing shorts exposing her pale legs and a see through shirt that showed her bra. Her ebony hair is let down glistening in the sunlight and her face is as beautiful as ever like chiseled by perfectionists. Even her pointy ears was balanced with her face. Something was wrong about her though and Artemis guessed it immediately. It was not just Percy's aura she could feel but also Laetri's. It was like the other goddess' claim over her and Artemis could feel jealousy for the graceful goddess boiling inside her.

"Percy," replied Artemis stiffly turning back towards the scenery. She faintly missed the wince of her lover at her reply.

"Artemis don't be like that," Percy chided standing beside her. Again Artemis frowned as a simple sideward glance made her notice the love bites on her lover's neck.

"Be like what?"

"Like that. What is the problem Arty?" Percy asked laying her smooth hand over at Artemis' rough ones who is worn by shooting and pulling the bow.

"Nothing," sniffed Artemis trying her hardest to not clasp her hand over Percy's. "And don't call me Arty!"

Percy recoiled like she had just slapped him and immediately the moon goddess regretted her words as Percy stepped back looking at her with something akin to confusion. "I-I'll just go, good seeing you my lady,"

Artemis can't help the growl that left her lips. This is like many many years ago when they separated. If she let Percy leave now with these in between them. She would be lost to Artemis forever. Last time she was gone, it took three world ages before Artemis saw her again. Not this time.

"Percy wait!" Artemis didn't bother lessening her grip on her arm as she stomped towards the backing goddess and fervently kissed her hard slipping her tongue without invitation to the wild goddess' mouth. She smiled seeing Percy melting like butter on heat at her ministrations.

"My lady?" asked Percy blinking as they gasped for air.

"More kissing, less talking," replied Artemis burying her lips on her lover's again and she didn't notice them crashing unto the floor of the yacht as they kissed where anyone could see them. Artemis' hand went past Percy's shorts and she smiled seeing her lover gasp when her hand reached her inner thigh. She could feel Percy's hands grasping her shirt tightly and she knew what her lover wanted.

"So, can you call me Arty now?" smirked Artemis letting her hand hover over Percy's core. She could feel the throbbing want beating there now.

"Arty," breathed Percy, her emerald eyes burning with lust as it met her silver ones.

"Good," Artemis smiled pulling her hand out but biting Percy in the neck hard to leave her own hickey.

"Ouch!" groaned Percy, her hand going to the bite but Artemis stopped it and instead licked the bite mark, savoring Percy's smooth soft skin before standing up. She can't help the amused smirk that adorned her face as Percy look at her mournfully.

"Is there a problem Percy?" Artemis asked innocently knowing that her lover is still throbbing with want.

"You're mean," groaned Percy pulling her shorts into order as she leaned over Artemis covering the goddess with her arms and body protectively as they watched the passing ocean.

"I know. That's what you get for leaving me out," teased Artemis cuddling back to Percy, enjoying her soft globes pressed at Artemis' back.

"I thought you are bothered seeing my male form," replied Percy nibbling at the back of her exposed neck.

"A little, but I was envious mostly that Laetri is your first and not me," stated the moon goddess quite happy seeing her lover look at her with an awed expression.

"You're full of surprises my lady,"

" Enough with the my lady crap. Just call me Arty, Percy,"

...

...

...

Commander David Becket was not glad at all. No he was not. First of all, he was waken in the middle of his midday sleep by his partner about the sudden influx of orders from Central Command. The second, when he asked about what the matter is, the commands are nothing more than "Go to New York and execute anything that is not human,". That order alone made the commander's head spin and he can't help but wonder if the radio communicator dealing with him is positively drunk.

So he did the only sensible thing he can do, he called the nearest adjacent base to them to confirm his orders. And there comes problem number three. Apparently the naval base at Georgia had the same orders as he did. He wondered how fucked up that kind of order was.

And that is the reason why he is here right now leading a four chopper reconnaisance mission on the said city to "confirm" command's orders.

"Again sir what is our mission?"

"Look for anything unnatural Bennet that is all," replied Becket stiffly knowing that his group thought that he is probably off his rocker based on their mission objectives.

"Forgive me sir, but what do you mean by unnatural?" the radio crackled again with Laura's voice.

"Anything that is out of order Lieutenant. I know you guys are probably confused about the order but trust me boys and girls. I'm confused as this as you are,"

"Really?" Bennet's voice interjected again. "And here I thought when you told me to fill the ammo with live rockets is that you probably drank something nasty on that last night's bachelor party again sir,"

"Very funny Bennet now get your head straight. We're almost there," replied Becket.

The first thing that the commander noticed unnatural was the black clouds that greeted the HUD of his apache chopper. He was pretty sure he listened to the news this morning and its supposed to be sunny here and not dark.

"I don't know about you guys, but I've got the feeling that these clouds are not rain clouds," the nervous voice of Laura said in the comm.

"Don't worry darling, it's probably just a bit of rain," replied Bennet.

"These are not rain clouds. I've flown enough missions to know that whatever these things is, these are not rain clouds. Are these the "unnatural things" you're telling us to keep an eye about captain?" Vega's voice pointed out.

"Maybe," murmured Becket keeping an eye on his HUD and radar. "Just keep your eyes open and your heads-,"

"INCOMING!" Laura's voice shrilled and the chopper captain barely had time to see a large bat-like figure coming from the clouds with a shriek and the next second, Vega's chopper was now missing its pilot as the claws of the giant bat shredded the cockpit leaving a bloody smudge behind.

"What the hell is that thing?!" Bennet crowed as Vega's chopper went down. "Holy shit there's more of them!"

"Break formation, engage all hostiles," Becket commanded as he wheeled his chopper to face the oncoming cloud of nightmares. His last thought before opening fire is why the entire city of New York is burning.

...

...

...

"No you're not leaving me behind!"

"Nor am i,"

"Yes you are, you're going with them,"

"Absolutely not Triton, you're not going on this alone. I'm coming too,"

"But Zoe,"

"I'm not some useless female on this planet that you can just hide when there is danger Triton. What queen would I be if I let my future husband face this threat alone?"

Triton scratched his head in exasperation. They are now nearing the hidden passageway that leads to the docks of the hidden city and for some reason their numbers had to be cut down. Only those who are related to the prophecy or strong enough to face the demon horde would be allowed unto the last elven city. Those who would be left behind would return to the real world and join the gods on making sure that the world will survive. The danger would be real on both ends but being here than inwardly facing the horde is much more safer.

Of those that would stay are Thalia and the Hunters of Artemis with Luke. Perseus and Alexa would take refuge on Poseidon's domain since Ares was out for the girl's blood and Poseidon needed a new commander in his army since Delphin and Tyson is still reforming. Perseus was right for the job no matter how much Triton detests him. But his main focus was not them. No, his main focus was the volcanic eyed girl who he fell madly in love with.

"Zoe please see reason. I can't fight knowing that you are in danger. Please, at least do this for me," begged Triton as he nearly fell to his knees, only to convince his future wife not to come with him and get dragged on another war where there is a very high possibility that they will all be killed.

"I better leave you two to sort it out. Triton tell me about your decision later okay?" Percy smiled at them dragging Artemis outside. They are the only two that remained here when Zoe and Triton started arguing. Now the couple are finally left alone by themselves.

"Zoe,"

"No Triton my decision is final. I am coming with you and win this bloody war. I don't care about the dangers. I can't just stand by and let you, Percy, Artemis and Laetri face this horde alone,"

"You're forgetting Dovah there," reminded Triton.

"Yes, and he is nothing more than a human but he is fighting them Triton. How can I, a half-immortal just stand by while you and the others fight it out? How would you feel Triton if Percy left you behind in a battle just because it was too dangerous?"

"You know as well as I do that that is a very entirely different matter Zoe," growled Triton. "If we gods die, we just reform. But if you die, you're gone. And I can't bear that. I can't!" Triton finished the last word with a shout, punching the glass of the ship besides Zoe's head.

"Triton...," the heir of the sea sighed as his fiance's comforting hand touched his face and he blinked trying to get rid of the tears that let themselves out. The very thought of losing the only girl he loved made Triton nearly mad. He would drown and burn the earth without hesitation if it only means it would keep Zoe safe. The last time she died due to Atlas, he nearly lost it. It was only the return of his long lost sister and the impending war that kept him sane.

"I can't lose you Zoe, not again. Last time you died, I nearly didn't make it. I would face Zeus himself, I would change the world if it only means you staying at my side. Please my beloved huntress of the skies, just bear with me on this and live for me," Triton didn't bother covering his tears as he held the huntress, memorizing her beautiful vanilla scent.

"Triton I love you also more than life itself. But this is something we need to do together. You heard Percy and Dovah. If the demons defeated all of us here, even the mortal world will fall. Not even Atlantis will be safe and spared. This battle would need every skill Triton and I believe that even happy old me can take down a couple of those bastards even if I die," despite himself, Triton chuckled at his fiance's words.

"Quite full of yourself aren't you?" Zoe merely shrugged at him.

"I had a very bad inspiration,"

"Hoping that it is not me,"

"It is you, you cheeky merman,"

"So you would go back with Thalia and the others?" Triton asked hopefully.

"Triton...," growled the half-Titan punching Triton in the arm hard. "We go together and we return together,"

"Or we might just die together," Triton mumblingly added earning him another punch from his fiance.

"Hey!" protested the sea god massaging his bruised arm.

"Stop being negative," commented Zoe straightening her blouse.

"It's not being negative, its being realistic," pointed out the sea god.

"Still, I don't like it. Start being positive for once Triton. It will do you good on the long run and I don't have to beat you up more,"

"What if you just kiss me instead of punching me," Triton commented. He saw Zoe smirk a bit before sauntering a little toward him with an extra sway of her hips that nearly made the heir of the sea's eyes bug out.

"How about this, you start being positive mister or else you'll receive no kiss ever,deal?"

Triton was only too happy to agree on their new arrangement.

...

...

...

"Wow," that was the only word that Artemis felt her lips leave as she surveyed the scene around her.

One hour before, Dovah had shouted some weird words that transported her hunters, Luke, Alexa and Perseus back to the modern world. Now the ship they are riding passed some sort of icy archway that leads to darkness. For a moment Artemis panicked there and she nearly wet herself as she clung to Percy when they passed the blackness. Laetri and Zoe sniggered at her there making her hide for her terrified stunt. Now however Artemis forgot all the teases and sniggers as she beheld the brand new world.

When the ship entered the hidden archway, Artemis remembered the land barren as a desert only ice and rock pervading the area. However right now it was like she entered a beautiful paradise. The water was still as crystal and she could see small islets littering the waters they are in. They are green and filled with plant life and animals, she could practically feel the peace of the place. A small fog surrounded their front making Artemis blind to the front but clear to the sides of the ship.

"Beautiful isn't it," Percy smiled at her.

"Yes it is," replied Artemis looking down to the side clearly seeing the different fishes swimming with their boat. "It's so beautiful here,"

"I agree. I've been living here long and Laetri also when she trained with Dovah," said the wild goddess letting her hand touch the crystal water. Artemis can't help but glare a bit at her for keeping a secret as this.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Percy only looked at her, those adorable green eyes enchanting her as usual.

"It's not my secret to share Arty," Artemis only nodded as she giggled seeing a large family of turtles playing with their young at a small islet. Scenes like these are not seen anymore at the world they came from.

"Well looks like others are also having fun," said Laetri poking Artemis gently before pointing at Triton and Zoe who was baiting a small shark hovering in the water. Plu who was tied at Zoe's harness at the back was closing his eyes as the shark stared hungrily at it.

"How did it all come to this?" Artemis can't help but ask. "How come something as beautiful as this was never ever found?"

Percy and Laetri merely looked at one another smiling before answering in unison.

"Elves,"

"I don't understand," Artemis replied and she was surprised as the two continued smiling before pointing at her back.

At this, if Artemis was astonished before, now she was awed. There standing like a shining beacon above a solitary mountain who looked like was squashed down by the hands of giants was the most beautiful city she had ever seen. It even put Olympus to shame. White towers of gold and silver roofs shine in the outline rising like threads of hope and hundreds of houses of different colors scattered on the mountainside. Vegetation littered also the city with abundance and there is no poison on the air,even at this distance. Faint bridges of stone and wood connect the solitary city to many mountains other than one. Even at this distance, Artemis could clearly see the massive main highway of the city blocked by seven gates of white stone as it goes up. All in all, it was a very hard nut to crack even with an army of many millions. The city lit up like a beacon of hope and Artemis' very being believed that this is a place she could live her life out forever. A horn call shattered the silence and Artemis was surprised seeing Percy smile.

"They're welcoming us home,"

Artemis was not alone on admiration. Zoe and Triton are nearly as awed, and the heir of the sea was busy drawing the scene on his ever present sketch pad making a faint replica of the city in his drawings. However he groaned loudly as their boat lurched to the side towards a small dock that Artemis noticed ten figures are waiting at.

"Percy who are they?" asked Artemis pointing to the people as they came nearer to the dock.

"Oh, them. They are the elvish royal family ready to welcome us. Be respectful Arty. Elves are very nice creatures but they tend to be wrathful when insulted so don't be the man-hating goddess in here. Remember, you are not in the modern world anymore,"

"I see. What are their names?"

"It's better if you learn it from them Arty, I don't want to spoil the surprise," replied Percy with a small smile.

"Percy please," pleaded Artemis. "I don't want to look stupid that I don't even know the names of the king and his kindred,"

"Fine," sighed Percy while Laetri giggled at their exchange making Percy glare at her a bit before facing Artemis again. "The king's name is Vrael and his son is Eldryn while their adopted daughter is Gaelin. Trust me, they're not as formal as you might think Arty,"

"What? Don't I have to bow or something?" asked the moon goddess incredulously. Percy just looked at her with a little frown.

"First thing you need to know about Elves Arty. They don't bow,"

"Oh, then how do they then show respect?" asked the moon goddess curiously.

"They put their hands on their chests and leans the palm out towards the person they want to honor,"

"That's very interesting,"

It did not take long for them to dock and Artemis felt a bit nervous as she followed nimbly beside Percy and Laetri as she saw for the first time the elder race of the world, even older than the gods.

Seven are dressed in plain golden armour with crescent helms and they held spears on their hands. Crimson capes finished their attire while their eyes held a steady but cheerful look. The other three are dressed differently.

The first one that she noticed was the prince standing tall and straight; his hair was of shining gold, his face fair and keen, and his voice like music as he laughed before hugging Percy; on his brow sat wisdom and in his hand was strength.

The face beside him whom Artemis guessed was Vrael with the fatherly look was ageless, neither old or nor young, though in it was written the memory of many things both glad and sorrowful. His hair was dark as the shadows of twilight and upon it was a circlet of silver; his eyes were grey as a clear evening and in them was a light like the light of the stars. Venerable he seemed as a king crowned with many winters, and yet hale as a tried warrior in the fullness of his strength. He was the Lord of the Elves and mighty both in the past and in the present.

However beside her was a person whom Artemis believed was dead and her eyes can't convince her brain since she looked very different but also the same. Young she was and yet not so. The braids of her blue hair were touched by no frost; her white arms and clear face were flawless and smooth and the light of the ocean at its bluest was in her bright eyes, blue as an open sky yet queenly she now look and thought and knowledge was in her glance as of one who has known many things that the years bring. Above her brow was her head covered with a cap of silver lace netted with small gems, glittering white, but her soft grey raiment had no ornament save a girdle of leaves wrought in silver.

Artemis can't help the words that left her mouth in confirmation as she cut off accidentally the greetings of the Elven king.

"Atlanta?" the beautiful she-elf merely smiled brightly at her.

"Hello my lady. Welcome to Aiur,"

...

...

...

 **BET YOU DIDN'T EXPECT THAT! HIHIHIHI ANYWAY! SOOOOO PLEASSSE REVIEW. IVE BEEN WRACKING MY HEAD HOW TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER AND HOPE YA LIKE IT VERY MUCH. I HAVE NOTHING MORE TO SAY. PLEASE REVIEW PEOPLE. IM SADDENED WITH ONLY THREE REVIEWS LAST CHAPPIE SNIFF2X :'(**


	57. Lull Before the Storm

Chapter Fifty-Seven

 _"Everything new should be held dear,"_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

"How in the world did you built a city like this?" Triton can't help but blurt out wishing he had twenty more eyes as his brain tried to process his surroundings. There are things he had never seen in his entire immortal life before. When they arrived at Aiur at first, it took a lot of convincing of his eyes to his brain that he's truly seeing elves and he had to slap himself twice to make sure he's not hallucinating. Now however accepting that elves are real, his next problem is accepting the fact that a civilization this large could escape the scrutiny of the gods.

He and the small company he had followed the king and his family as they ascended up the Elfitch, at least that's what the elves call the seven massive gates of white marble and steel that made up the main pathway that led to Aiur, each gate leveled higher to provide support if a lower gate is breached. To say that Triton was jealous was a complete understatement. The city was beautiful and at the same time very formidable. With his tactical head spinning in gears, he deducted that with the entire Atlantian army under his command. The best he could reach on the Elfitch was at best, breach the river gate and the first gate. Reaching the second one is out of the question. They would all be dead then. And assuming with the way elves move gracefully, he was sure they are no slouch in fighting either.

"A lot of hard work and time," replied Eldryn who had opted to walk beside him when Artemis momentarily kidnapped Atlanta who was now chattering endlessly beside Percy and Laetri who are holding hands in public and judging by the lack of wonder in their faces, they are obviously used on the place by now.

Triton liked what he saw in the young prince. He had the look of a warrior with a sword strapped to his waist despite the weird robe. And he could recognize the steel in his eyes that glowed indicating that he had seen battle already and recognized its horrors. This person would be a strong ally.

"How do you make houses grow like that?" asked Zoe pointing at a guard house that looked like it had grown from trees. It looks beautiful and comfortable at the same time but what caught Triton's attention was the house practically connects with the tree, there is no indication that it has been sawed or cut.

"We sing to it," replied the prince of Aiur with a proud smile nodding to the elven guards who had stood up when Zoe pointed at them with their hands placed in their hearts in respect.

"What do you mean?" asked Triton confused when the prince suddenly let off a merry laugh that drew Percy's gaze back at them in curiosity before Eldry waved her off.

"I keep on forgetting that you immortals do not know magic. Tell me Triton, what do you know about your powers?" Triton just shrugged before answering.

"It's nothing much, I am immortal, I could control the water, talk to anything that swims on the seas and horses. Also I could breathe underwater,"

"That is all?" blinked the elven prince.

"Well, I could transform to aquatic animals, I could morph my weapon and I can animate things sometimes,"

"Plu!" squealed the sea lion pup nested comfortably on Zoe's hands making Triton sigh at the pup.

"And I could transform things...sometimes. By the way Eldryn, this is Plue" Triton indicated the sea lion cuddled on his fiance's hands. "Plue meet Eldryn,"

"Pluee!" wiggled the pup happily when its introduced.

"Interesting," the elven prince leaned towards the cute seal curiously inspecting it. "Does he understand what we are saying?"

"More or less," shrugged Triton. "I created him from a stuffed toy. He just happened to be that weird after,"

"I see, so other than Plue, you've never built anything else using your powers?" asked Eldryn in a confused voice. Triton tried to answer but it was Zoe that cut him off.

"No, he doesn't. He's always too preoccupied on things that triggered his fancy," smirked the former huntress with a wink at him making Eldryn look at them curiously.

"Let me guess, you two are a couple correct?" Zoe blushed hard and a smile found itself on his mouth as he knew that the former huntress is not that used yet on admitting their formal relationship.

"Not yet, but we are going to be soon," Triton declared hoeing Zoe's hand with a gentle squeeze.

"I see," a smile appeared on Eldryn's face before bowing. "Congratulations on you two. Its a bit late but I'm happy to see a couple of immortals these days. You may be interested to know that for Elves, bindings or marriages is very sacred to us,"

"So you're married already Eldryn?" chirped Zoe interestedly. The elven prince's lips curled to a soft smile.

"Yes, and I must say that I had very fortunate in my choice though many of my people disapproved on my choice,"

"I don't understand?"

"Let's just say that the person I bound myself with was not an elf," replied Eldryn with a shrug. "But I do not regret my decision. I am happy with her and I do not regret my decision, she was the one for me and I can't remember being more happier ever since the old world when she said yes to my proposal,"

"Triton its just like us," whispered Zoe frantically making Triton smile as he remembered fighting off massive critics from people when it was announced that a daughter of a Titan would be marrying the heir of the sea.

"We could relate," Triton replied to the elven prince. "Me and Zoe here faced the same problem long ago,"

"I know, Percy kept me updated," Eldryn stated with a smile as they passed the last gateway of the Elfitch. "And I must say that I am impressed of how much you waited for each other. Me and my love only lasted two weeks before falling to the temptation of kissing each other,"

"Oh, and who is your wife Eldryn?" asked Triton curiously.

A wide smile erupted on the Elven prince's face this time. "You've met her, its Atlanta of course,"

Both princes laughed out loud as Zoe's jaw drop at Eldryn's statement.

...

...

...

"I'm sorry,"

"You have nothing to be sorry about my lady,"

"Still I'm sorry,"

"What's done is done already my lady,"

"I shouldn't have plunged that dagger,"

"I asked you to my lady,"

"I never should have taken that deal rashly,"

"My lady-,"

"If only I was powerful enough...,"

"My lady,"

"If only I'm not so stupid,"

"My lady,"

"I'm really-,"

Artemis screeched when a heavy object slammed her foot to butter and she glared at her former huntress who is looking at her with a frown. She is dressed in a white gown, her blue hair felling down like a waterfall on her back. Thankfully her sandals was not made of wood but leather or else Artemis' foot would have been crunched. Faint giggling made her look back and glare at the two wild gods who immediately acted as if the ground was a very interesting thing to look at.

"What was that for?" demanded Artemis softly. She dare not shout, not with the king so near and Elves right and left looking curiously at them. They had just passed the massive gate and now they are in the city highway that led to the royal palace. Houses of various kinds surrounded them from beautiful mansions to tree houses of a hundred designs. Artemis had to give it to the elves. They are very creative.

"You're acting like a twelve year old my lady," pointed out Atlanta. "As I said what's done is done and we can't change it. So please suck it up already! You're surrounded by a civilization that is long lost and you are focused on moping around. At least enjoy the sights my lady,"

For a moment Artemis wanted to throttle her former huntress for speaking to her like that. However before she could lay a hand on her, she immediately reigned herself in. This was not Olympus or the modern world anymore. She is nothing more than a goddess without power on this plane and besides Atlanta was no longer her huntress anymore.

That simple fact kept spinning on the moon goddess' head. Seven massive gates of climbing and walking made her aware of her former hunter's new status. She had quizzed the girl of how she was alive and the answer shocked her beyond anything else.

Atlanta who once so afraid of men and males are now married, no less to the prince of this forgotten civilization. Apparently two days after she buried the half-daughter of Oceanus, the prince of Aiur in a bout of teenage rebellion sneaked out to the modern world and accidentally stumbled on the fresh grave of the hunter. The guy had practically fallen in love with her dead body and disregarding the elven laws of magic have performed necromancy on the spot and revived Atlanta back. It did not take long for the former huntress to fall in love with her savior. The two of them are exiled for two years then due to Eldryn's transgression. Atlanta had surmised that the punishment would have been worse but unfortunately Percy's dad intervened and said that all these are destined to be. Now Atlanta was adopted as a princess of Aiur and the Elven king loved her as a daughter.

Artemis wasn't surprised at that. All the elves she had seen so far are very beautiful and graceful than anything she had ever seen. As usual of course Artemis can't help but feel inferior every time she compared herself to their females. They are practically radiating enough beauty that could tempt even the pope to settle down. In a way they reminded her of her lover and her heart hurt knowing that she is nothing more than Percy's lover since Laetri was Percy's formal wife.

She had nothing against Laetri, no she don't. In fact she liked the blonde goddess very much. The woman had been nothing but kind and good to her. In fact she had been more than kind to her, she had been accepting of Percy's and Artemis' relationship, even understanding. For Artemis, if she had been on Laetri's place, she would have dragged the unfortunate woman to Mount Everest and would have dropped her without a qualm or hesitation.

"Moon to my lady," Atlanta's voice chirped making Artemis blink as a hand was waved in front of her face.

"Wh-what?" asked the moon goddess as the former huntress giggled.

"You've spaced off again my lady. I see until now you haven't changed at all,"

"What do you mean?" huffed Artemis frowning as the huntress laughed at her.

"You always space off my lady when you are thinking deeply," replied Atlanta. "We used to notice it every time we camp the Hunt. So what are you thinking about my lady? Is it about Lady Percy? I hear you two are together now. So how is she on the bed?"

Artemis can't help the blush that creep on her cheeks at the mention of the private subject. She heard the elven king cough once at their front only five paces away and she knew that he heard everything they are talking about.

"I don't think that's a good subject to discuss right now Atlanta," whispered Artemis in a low voice.

"Oh don't worry about dad, he's just not happy hearing me talk about it. He still thinks of me as a little girl,"

"Ahem, I can hear you, you know," Vrael replied from above making both women blush. However Artemis blushed hard when Atlanta spoke again mischievously.

"So tell me my lady, is lady Percy really that skillful of her hands?"

...

...

...

Percy donned her black dress slowly taking great care on putting the straps right. It is made in Acromantula silk and is one of the very thin but beautiful fabric that her mother had made for her. Too much carelessness would cause it to rip. It is nothing special in design, just a shoulderless dress that revealed her long neck and pale upper chest. It also a cut on the side of its long gown too flash a leg every now and then but it is also so that she won't trip on her own gown.

"Are you ready Percy?" Laetri's voice asked and Percy turned back with a smile as she saw her wife poking her blonde head out of the bathroom. They had arrived here at Tialdari Hall, the home of the Elven King and Percy had retaken her old quarters but this time with Laetri included. Right now they are preparing for a welcoming banquet from the ever courteous elves.

"As ready as I can be," replied Percy returning her focus to the mirror putting on a shade of dark green eye liner to her lower eyebags. "Just a shade of lipstick and I would be done,"

"That can be easily arranged love," Laetri's voice came too close to her ear and Percy rolled her eyes at her wife's playfulness as she turned to her. She was not disappointed as soft lips met her own and Percy mewled softly at the brief contact.

"There, now we're matching," giggled Laetri pushing Percy's shoulder back to the mirror and Percy smiled seeing her lips now glistening in light red.

"You had weird talents you know," Percy said with a satisfied voice as she examined her lipstick.

"I try my best," Laetri replied to the compliment smugly as she took a small silver circlet with an emerald on the front and placed it gently on her wife's head in a way that the emerald is now at her forehead.

"There, now you really look beautiful my emerald," commented the blonde goddess stepping back and observing Percy who looked at her up and down.

"Well, I am surely beaten by you. You look extremely beautiful," Percy smirked seeing Laetri blush. In fact if Percy would be more honest. The goddess looked extremely beautiful. As usual, Laetri chose to wear a slender gown of white opting no design and revealed only one shoulder. A necklace Amphitrite had given her of sapphire clung to her neck and her blonde hair was cleaned nicely which are tied to a bun. In a way, Percy liked Laetri more this way. It would not be her to be a bit pompous in design. Cassandra Laetri always loved being simple. That is what makes her beautiful in the first place.

"Thank you Percy," mumbled the blonde and Percy smiled as she put on her netted gloves that covered her hand but revealed her finger tips at the end. There was a knock on the door and Laetri moved to open it revealing one of the king's couriers that delivered messages all over Tialdari Hall.

"Pardon me my ladies but my lord informed me that the banquet is ready and he is expecting you two to be there soon.

"Of course Frien. Thank you for telling us," nodded Percy to the young elf who went red at Percy's appearance before scampering off. Percy blinked seeing Laetri looking at her weirdly.

"What?"

"Am I supposed to be jealous?" the blonde asked. Percy only laughed as she stepped forward and interlocked their arms.

"Of course not, besides," Percy leaned and bit Laetri's soft part of the neck softly leaving a small hickey there. "Everybody knows that you are mine and mine alone,"

"Quite possessive aren't we?" Laetri's eyebrow rose mischievously. Percy only shrugged as they passed another two male servants who tripped upon seeing two beautiful goddesses.

"I try,"

The two walked away from their room and Percy espied the changing time outside. The sun had already vanished behind the looming mountains plunging Aiur to dusk. Exiting the hall, Percy as usual enjoyed watching the city's transformation. With the premature advent of night, the elves' unique lanterns revealed their true strength flooding the streets with pure unwavering light that made the entire city glow like a beacon.

"You know we could always use something like this at home," Percy turned and smiled seeing her brother approaching them arm in arm with Zoe. Like Percy the two of them are dressed for formality. Triton was wearing his princely robes of deep blue and green with the insignia of Atlantis at his shoulder while Zoe was wearing a bronze dress that accentuated her volcanic irises and hugged her body tightly. In a way they look good together.

"Hey brother, you cleaned up nicely I see," commented the daughter of Rome. A mischievous smirk appeared at the heir of the sea's eyes as he eyed Percy's exposed leg that is showing at the cut of her gown.

"And you have very hot legs Percy, may I-,"

"Ahem!" Zoe growled and on cue Plue appeared on her hand. Somehow the seal was also formal since it had a ribbon tied on its head.

"I mean you look great sister. You look great!" he corrected eyeing the seal pup precariously. "Well Zoe, let's go then," he walked as if he is on fire nearly dragging the girl away as the seal eyed him.

"They are good for each other," giggled Laetri watching her sister's brother walk off.

"I know," agreed Percy with a nod. "Who would have thought that a daughter of a Titan would be perfect for the throne of Atlantis? Even father had already agreed to his choice thought it took a little persuasion from Amphitrite and of course your very own me,"

"Coincidinces, coincidences," Laetri only chimed and laughed as the two followed Triton's fading footsteps to where the banquet hall would be.

...

...

...

Artemis felt uncomfortable as she squirmed on her chair. The moon goddess isn't used on wearing dresses and even the modest pale gown the elves had lent her, she can't help the itch to just flash back to her usual hunting silver parka. It did not help that she is the first to arrive here at the banquet table and the only company she had was the king. Atlanta and Eldryn are busy whispering to one another with small smiles on their faces at the king's side and Artemis would have no better response from a rock than Dovah who had not moved from his seat wearing his usal black cloak. Wishing that the others would finally arrive, Artemis did her best to ignore the king's grey eyes that seem to bore on her like drills.

Footsteps came from the entrance and Artemis breathed a sigh of relief as she noticed the others finally arrive. As usual Artemis felt a flash of jealousy seeing Percy so beautiful and arm in arm with a nearly same Laetri. Their black and white clothes matched their personalities very well. Triton was beside them holding Zoe's hand who had Plue on her other. The two looked like a royal couple and Artemis terribly felt self-conscious as she compared her simple garb compared to their regalia. Already she is regretting the decision of hers to not wear that dress the elven servants have presented her that would have made her ready for the occasion.

"Has anything happened?" asked Laetri sitting down beside the stock still Dovah with Percy at her right and Artemis after that. Zoe and Triton chose to seat beside Eldryn and Atlanta opposite them.

"Vrael summoned the high council and he had the gates of the city barred,"

"Does he expect an attack?"

A faint smirk appeared at Dovah's creased face. "At the very least he's concerned about the possibility,"

Artemis opened her mouth to ask Percy something when she was cut off by the sound of a glass tingling that sent a running note over the entire room. Looking at the king, she noticed that he had gently pinged his spoon at his glass. That caused the sound.

Servants immediately streamed out of the hall, bearing platters of beaten gold piled high with meats, pies and fruit. They divided into three columns and lined up at the table, depositing each dish with a flourish.

Before them were soups and stews filled with various tubers, roasted venison, long hot loaves of soft bread, and rows of honey wafers dripped with raspberry preserve. In a bed of greens lay filleted trout garnished with parsley and on the side, pickled eel stared forlornly at an urn of cheese as if hoping somehow to escape back into a river. A swan sat on the table surrounded by flocks of stuffed partridges, geese and ducks.

Mushrooms were everywhere broiled in juicy strips placed atop a bird's head like a bonnet or carved in the shapes of castles with moats of gravy. An incredible variations of mushrooms that the moon goddess can't count followed and there was even toadstools sliced neatly in half to showcase their blue flesh.

Then the centerpiece of the feast was revealed. A gigantic roasted boar glistening with sauce. At least Artemis thought it was a boar. for the carcass was as large as a horse and took six elves to carry. The tusks were longer than her forearms, the snout as wide as her head. And the smell, it overwhelmed all others in pungent waves that made Artemis' mouth water.

"Calydian Boars, I believe you would recognize it Artemis," whispered Percy. "It grows bigger here and Vrael truly honors us tonight Arty. Only the quickest elves can kill the giant boar and it is only served to those who was recognized who had great valor,"

The servants immediately drew small curved knives and cut portions of the boar which they set on everyone's plate.

Artemis had never tasted anything like the boar. It was juicy, soft and oddly spicy as if the meat had been soaked in honey and mead which was enhanced by mint used to flavour the pork.

"I wonder how they managed to cook something so large?" Artemis whispered out loud that made Eldryn look at him from the table from where he is nibbling his own part.

"Very slowly," he commented.

Between bites, Artemis giggled with Percy noticing the heir of the sea looking sick as he just realized that he ate a fish without knowing it. Zoe beside him was trying to cheer him up and it took another piece of boar to bring him back to his senses.

During the banquet Artemis divided her time between sampling the multitude of dishes and conversing with Percy, Laetri and the other occupants of the table. In that manner the hours passed by for the feast was so large, it was late evening before the last course had been served, the last bite consumed and the last chalice drained. As servants removed the tableware, Vrael turned to Artemis and said, "The meal pleased you yes?"

"It was delicious,"

Vrael nodded before speaking grimly. "It should be for tomorrow we go to war,"

Artemis blinked at the sudden declaration and she immediately felt apprehension dawning on the room. From the edge of her vision she noticed the guards tightening the hold on their weapons as if they had been warned of an attack.

"I'm sorry my lord but I mean no offense. On the way up here, I didn't see your people mobilizing for war," Artemis pointed out. She watched as the king nearly age fifty years at her question.

"Just call me Vrael moon goddess, I don't stand on formal names. As for my people, you must understand moon goddess that we are a divided people at best of times and it would take time to muster our entire force. If you had listened clearly, you would have heard the patter of feet and the farewells of the love ones that for the first time in many millenias, we firstborn are going again to war. Have no fear, we march tomorrow at dawn for the breach of the Withering Grass and we would finish what we started long ago be it for good or ill,"

...

...

...

"Where are we going?" demanded Artemis softly as Percy dragged her hand to god knows where. The wild goddess had pulled her here and they still are in their dresses as she was led to never ending twist of corridors.

"I wanted to show you something," chimed Percy as they twisted to another passageway making the elves shoot curious looks at them.

"What is it?"

"You'll like it I promise,"

It was another five minutes before the two finally reached a door and Percy ushered Artemis through to a curved gallery located directly below the cupola. The passageway banded the house proving a view through the open archways of the mountains behind Aiur as well as the terraced city far below.

Artemis barely glanced at the landscape, for the gallery's inner wall was covered with a single continuous painting, a gigantic narrative band that began with a depiction of the Elves' creation of the Creator's hand. The figures and objects stood in relief from the surface giving the panorama a feeling of hyper realism with its saturated glowing colors and minute detail.

"How was this made?" Artemis asked captivated looking at the images.

"Each scene is carved out of small plates of marble which are fired with enamel then fitted into a single piece," explained Percy who was smiling at Artemis' reaction.

"Wouldn't it be easier to use regular paint?"

"It would," replied the daughter of Rome. "But not if we wanted it to endure centuries, millenia without change. Enamel never fades or loses its brilliance unlike oil paint. This first section was carved only a decade after the discovery of Aiur well before the Elves started exploring the land,"

The wild goddess took Artemis' by the arm gently and guided her along the tableau. Each step Artemis felt carried them through uncounted years of history.

Artemis saw how the elves came to be. They were once nomads on a seemingly endless plain until the land grew so hot and desolate that they moved to the new region where trees and little rivers grew. They thrived easily on the new environment and made it their lifestyle.

As they proceeded down the mural towards back from where they came from. Artemis witnessed everything from the domestication of horses to the creation of Aiur, the first and greatest of all elven strongholds. There is also pictures dedicated to the great alliance between Dwarves and Elves, and the elves bearing witness to the coronation of dwarven kings. Demons frequently appeared burning and slaughtering. Artemis had difficulty restraining compliments during those sections.

Her steps slowed as the painting shifted to the event she was most interested in. The first war of the the elves had devoted a large amount of space to the destruction wreaked upon the old world by the two divided forces. Artemis shuddered at the sight of elves and their allies killing demons and vice versa. The battles continued for yards, each image more bloody than the last until the darkness lifted and a young elf was looking up at a beautiful golden tree. Ther is no doubt that the tree is Teleperion while the elf looked oddly familiar.

"Is that...?" Artemis whispered.

"Aye, its Manwe. The first Watcher who had held responsibility on caring for the tree," replied Percy with a choked voice. "It's a good thing that he agreed to sit for the artisans. They made an excellent replica of him,"

Drawn forward by her fascination, Artemis studied the past self of Percy's now gone alter aspect. The elf had angled eyes that peered down a crooked nose and narrow chin giving him a fierce appearance. It was an alien face, completely different from the one she had come to know but in the same time she knew deep down inside that it's also him.

"Don't worry, I'll protect Percy for you. Even if it cost me my life," Artemis whispered a solemn promise as she traced the stone wall feeling the cool enamel. "I won't fail you,"

"Arty," Percy's voice called out and Artemis looked back to her lover shuffling her feet and looking down at the floor worriedly. This is something Artemis didn't notice much from her lover. Something that Percy never radiates, fear.

"Do you think that we could win this?" the wild goddess asked and Artemis could actually feel the doubt in her her voice. Again she remembered the vivid images of the mosaque and the power their enemy held. But she also remembered the enamel face of an elven hero who gave his life up so that they are where they are right now. A chance to banish evil back once and for all. Artemis knew the answer before she even said it.

"Yes Percy we will,"

...

...

...

 **OKAY ANOTHER CHAPTER IS DONE. HOP YA LIKE IT. NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE FOCUSED ON THE WAR OF THE MODERN WORLD AND HOW PERSEUS AND ALEXA FINALLY FORMALIZED IT. HIHIHIHI PLEASE REVIEW AND LIKE READERS LOVE YA ALL!**


	58. End of the Fifth Age

Chapter Fifty-Eight

 _"Is humanity really worth dying for?"_

...

...

...

Clarisse La Rue daughter of Ares didn't know what was happening. She was in the middle of her vacation with her uncle when the entire world went to hell in a matter of minutes. As a demigod she could feel the Mist crumbling down like sandpaper around her as monsters became clear to mortals and that alone caused enough pandemonium as the frantic humans run around like headless chickens.

Clarisse only visited Olympus twice before during one of Chiron's chaperoning field trips. It had been awestrucking and humbling to see the home of the gods. So majestic and constant, powerful like an old monument preserved in the ravages of time. For a demigod like her it is a symbol of hope and stability with its grandness. However with the Mist down, she could see Olympus above and it was burning. That alone sent the daughter of Ares to a panic.

For some reason the camp is still safe and she had IM'd Chiron about the situation. Every camper that can reach the camp are being called back. For some reason Hades had been kicked out of the underworld and the dead are rising from the depths. Not to mention that monsters no demigod had ever seen before kept popping out and killing mortals left and right dragging them to the shadows screaming or killing them on plain sight. The only refuge was the safety of the sea. Fortunately the power of Poseidon still remained and the creatures haven't risked swimming to deeper waters.

That is how the daughter of Ares found herself now staring in the horizon. Sedans trucks, buses, RV's anything that could drive. There are tractors, even a cement mixer. She even saw a flatbed with nothing but a giant sign of "Club Horizon". People were sitting on top of it. People were on top of everything, on roofs, in between luggage trucks. It reminded her of some old picture of trains in Russia during WW2 with conscripts hanging unto them like monkeys.

All kinds of crap lined the road, suitcases, boxes, even pieces of expensive furniture. There was a grand piano even. It was smashed like it was thrown off the top of a truck. There were also a lot of abandoned cars. Some had been pushed over, some were stripped, some looked burnt out. Clarisse walked with the crowd heading for the harbor on foot. She shook her head about how degrading humans end up when desperation kicked in. Some were knocking on windows holding up all kinds of stuff. There was even a few women exposing themselves. She knew that they are trading their bodies for necessities, like gas.

Clarisse closed her eyes at this new world. It was slowly becoming hell.

The daughter of Ares didn't know how long did she walk. Her destination like others around her was the shipyard owned by an Indian company called _Alang._ It was a shipyard and it was her only hope of getting off into sea. That's why she chose to go to it with her uncle. However the sight that greeted her was different from the one she expected. Clarisse expected seeing a construction site cranking out hull after hull that will carry people to safety. What she saw was the exact opposite. Alang didn't build ships, it killed them. She cursed herself as she just remembered the yard's history just now.

Before it was the largest breakers yard in the world. Vessels from all nations were bought by Indian scrap-iron companies run up on the beach, stripped, cut, and disassembled until not the smallest bolt remained. The several dozen vessels Clarisse saw were not fully loaded, nor does it look like fully functional ships, but naked hulls lining up to die.

There was not the sight of a drydock or a slipway. Alang was not so much a yard than a long stretch of sand. Brave crews tried to ram the ships up unto the shore, stranding them like beached whales to allow people access.

Clarisse hurried along with her uncle. Her heart pounded deep inside her heart. She knew that her only hope was the remaining half-dozen new arrivals that still remained anchored offshore, the ones with the skeleton crews and she fervently hoped, to have a little bit of fuel left in their bunkers.

The daughter of Ares was still pushing her way through the mass of people when one of the ships, _Veronica Delmes_ was trying to pull one of her beached sisters out to the sea. Ropes and chains were haphazardly lashed unto the stern of the _APL Tulip_ , a Singaporean container ship that had already been partially gutted. Clarisse just arrived in time as the _Delmes_ fired up her engines. She noticed the strain by the white water churning below her. The weaker ropes snap like gunshots and Clarisse ducked just in time with her uncle as one of the stray ropes flayed in their direction killing or injuring a dozen from the crowd judging by the screams that followed.

The stronger chains though held out longer than the hull. On her point of view, Clarisse knew that something was wrong. The _Tulip_ was badly fractured on her keel. It must have been caused by the beaching process. When the _Delmes_ began to pull, Clarisse demigod sensitive ears heard the horrible groan growing louder by the second, the creaking screech of metal. There was a ripping metallic sound and the daughter of Ares watched wide eyed as the _Tulip_ split in two, the bow remaining on the shore while the stern was pulled out into the sea.

Clarisse watched helplessly like everyone else as the _Delmes_ already at flank speed dragged the ship's stern out into the deep water where it rolled over and sank within seconds. Clarisse closed her eyes at the horror. Small estimates in her brain and she knew that there must be a thousand people aboard, packing every cabin and passageway and square inch of open deck space. Their cries were only muffled by the thunder of escaping air.

The night of horror continued for the demigod. The yard was crammed right up to the shoreline, the mad dash of humanity backlit by inland fires. Hundreds were trying to swim out to ships. The surf was choked with those who didn't make it.

Dozens of little boats were going back and forth shuttling people from shore to ships.

"Give me your money!" some of them would say. "Everything you have then I'll take you,"

Clarisse can't help but wonder if this is the world her kind fought and died for.

Some ships are using this to make profit. Some only took those who had money or food, or anything they considered valuable. There were even a ship's crew that only wanted women, young women. The daughter of Ares had no doubts what their fates would be. Racist ones are also present indicating that they take only blacks. The bastards were shining flash lights into people's faces trying to root out white ones like her. Even at the world on end, some people really are showing how cruel humanity can be by indulging on their desires.

That was only some of the most negative ones that the demigod had seen. However she also saw the light within the darkness. The candle of hope that tells humanity is worth dying for. For every one profiteer or repulsive psychopath, there were ten good and decent people whose karma was still untainted. A lot of fishermen and small boat owners who could have simply escaped with their families chose to put themselves in danger by continuing to return to shore. When she thinks about what they are risking, she can't help but thank whatever deity that created the humans for such brave souls. There was a chance they could be murdered for their boats or just marooned on the beach, or else attacked beneath by the many monsters of the shallows that feasted on the throng of people.

There were quite a few. Many monsters who are aquatic in nature but didn't dare to attack Poseidon yet had beached her waiting for any potential meal to pass through. It was low tide, just deep enough for a man to drown in but shallow enough for a monster to reach up for prey. Clarisse noticed more than once, swimmers suddenly vanish below the surface and boats capsizing with no reason at all, their passengers dragged under. And still the rescuers continued to return to shore or even jumped from ships to save people in the water.

That was actually how Clarisse was saved. After an hour of waiting and pushing and being groped at by nearly any pervert on the crowd. The daughter of the war god had enough. Ignoring the frantic calls of her uncle, she jumped into the water.

The water was cold, icy cold. With her military pants and jacket, Clarisse was soaked to the core and she felt her brain freezing at the contact. It took all her willpower to focus at her destination. The ships actually looked much closer than they actually were. She was a strong swimmer, she knew she could do it. However what Clarisse failed to deduce was the simple fact that she had been walking for two days straight after fighting for her life or modesty most of the day.

After ten minutes swimming (or drowning) in the water, the daughter of the war god barely had any strength to float on her back. She was nearly unsconcious when she reached her intended salvation, she can't breathe. There was barely any air in her lungs to call for help. There was no gangway. The smooth side of the ship towered over her cold form. She clenched her fists, banging softly on the steel croaking with the last bit of breath she had.

However she had enough, she felt herself slipping below the surface, a powerful limb wrapped around her chest. The daughter of the war god actually chuckled inwardly. Even at her dying breath, she was being molested. She closed her eyes feeling monster teeth swallowing her and biting into her flesh. Instead of going down however, Clarisse found herself hauled up into the surface.

She woke up aboard the _USS Eisenhower_ a Navy ship destroyer on standby. Clarisse tried to talk, to apologize for not having any money to explain that she could work for her passage, do anything they needed even if it means if she had to be lying on the table her arse proudly presented to them. However the crewman just smiled at the stuttering demigod.

"Hold on," he said. "We're about to get underway," Clarisse sighed in relief as the deck vibrated then lurched as the destroyer moved.

That was the worst part for her, watching the other ships they passed. Some of the smaller ships are being attacked by monsters and those killed but not eaten ended up like zombies attacking their fellow people. Some vessels were floating slaughterhouses others just burned at anchor. People were leaping into the sea left and right. Many who sank beneath surface never reappeared.

...

...

...

She had managed to escape the Hozkii Drog by luck when it isn't looking. She just flashed out. Apparently he forgot to chain her this time to prevent her from escaping. Apparently after a week of non-stop breaking her body, it laxed a bit.

"Stupid Bastard!" mumbled Hebe as she leaned on the stone wall.

She was at a church. The pastor had invited her in even as the entire village she flashed into burned. Monsters and zombies were running rampant and the pastor didn't ask any question pertaining her weird attire or her bloody body as he allowed her to take refuge with a few dozen others.

Hebe sighed. Hopefully her dad would do something once he senses her presence that is covered by the monster before. She better stay put for a minute here in this church while he tracked her and bring her home. She doesn't believe her dad is dead yet.

People were also there other than her. They all had their stuff that they are able to bring. They had cereal, water and juice and sleeping bags and flashlight and even one woman had a rifle with her. Mrs. Rudolph her name was when Hebe asked Pastor Dan who she was. Hebe was not fond of weapons, no not at all. She isn't supposed to hold one. They were dangerous. She tried comforting the woman but the woman only brushed her off. Mrs. Randolph was dirty, she had red and brown on her dress. She was fat. She had big soft arms when she helped Hebe to clean the blood on her body.

Hebe was delighted a bit though when she found out there are other kids. A nun was watching over them handing them small crayons. They were coloring the wall with little smiles on their faces completely oblivious at the world's doom.

"Go to them," Pastor Dan urged surprising the youth goddess from his voice. "Don't be shy, join them. It would be okay," Hebe had very few interactions with mortals and she never knew they would be this kind.

He then turned back unto trying to make people listen.

"Please everyone, please stay calm. The authorities are coming just stay calm and wait for the authorities," No one was listening to him. Everyone was talking, nobody was sitting. People were trying to talk to their cellphones getting angry and even some started cursing and throwing them. Hebe felt bad for the kind pastor.

"Here they come," somebody yelled and Hebe found herself being held protectively by Pastor Dan. A couple of men took the bench and put it next to the door. In fact they put all the benches next to the door.

"Quick! Jam the door!"

"I need a hammer!

"Nails! Where are the nails?" frantic voices called out and Hebe felt afraid. She had always been afraid of high voices and being under the Hozkii Drog intensified that fear ten times more.

"They're in the parking lot!"

"They're heading this way!"

A low moan suddenly sounded outside froze everyone in the room. Hebe froze and fear erupted in her gut.

 _"They are coming, they are coming bigger,"_

Again more moans and a roar sounded followed by pounding on the door.

 _"They wanted to come in,"_

The blows are becoming powerful and mechanical, people screamed. Pastor Dan's arms tightened around her small frame.

"It's okay," his voice softens as he stroked Hebe's soft hair. "I won't let them get you, shhh...,"

The bangs became more chaotic and there was the sound of a door creaking on its hinges.

"Brace the door! Hold it! Hold it!"

Crash!

There was the sound of breaking glass, the windows broke, the windows in the front next to the door. The lights got black. People got scared and started screaming.

"Shhh...my dear, I won't let them get you," Pastor Dan's hands go from her hair to her face gently stroking her forehead and cheeks.

"They're coming in! Shoot em!" a man yelled followed by a gun firing.

"I won't let them get you, I won't let them get you," Hebe looked back to the face of her protector and saw nothing through the darkness.

"The children! The children! Don't let them get the children!" the voice of the nun yelled. "Save the children! Save the children!"

More gunshots followed and followed by falling bodies. Now the sound of kids crying filled the darkness. A girl cried followed by a roar near it. In seconds the crying stopped.

"Shhh my daughter...it's okay dear, it's okay," his hands moved down from her face to her throat tightening into a strangling grip.

"I WON'T LET THEM GET YOU! I WON'T-," Hebe gasped for air but there was gunshot and Pastor Dan fell limp on her form.

Warm and wet, salty in her mouth, stinging in her eyes. Arms picked her up and carried her to the parking lot carried into the darkness.

"Run girl! Don't stop!" the voice, its different from the one that soothed her before. "Just run, run-run!" The hands pulled away from her and let go. They were big soft arms.

Hebe ran and ran not heeding where she is going as she was blinded by darkness. She grunted as she bumped into something hard landing on her back. A scream escaped her throat though as something pressed between her legs piercing her inside and unhilting her womb. She cried even more as she recognized the insane eyes of the demon that tortured her. And the goddess of youth wailed as she found herself back at square one.

...

...

...

Perseus wondered how fool proof Alexa's suggestion is sending him here today. Not that he would mind, but there's a big difference between creating a scenario and being in one. Of course she had tried to come with him but Perseus for the first time asserted his dominance and unwillingly budged on the argument with his girlfriend. There was no way he was going to let Alexa waltz here and fight against the oncoming horde with mortals as backup. Who would watch Yvaine? Somehow that buttered up the argument and Perseus wished right now that he is somewhere with Alexa on Atlantis safe and snug not sweating his ass right now.

The sky was red above him, all the smoke and crap that'd been filling the air as the world burned puts everything in an amber red light like looking at the world through hell-colored glasses. That's how Perseus right now saw Bree, the little depressed, rust-collar neighborhood just west of New York City.

It was three months since the panic started when Hades was forcefully ejected out of the Underworld and the mortal world dissolved into chaos. People are confused and are freaking out, boarding up their houses, stealing food, guns and shooting everything that moved. They probably killed more people than the monsters themselves.

That was the main reason why Perseus is here incognito as a military grunt with the rest of the US ground forces that have managed any sense of semblance. The high-ups agreed that one big stand up battle was such a good idea. They needed to show the people that they were still in charge, get them to calm the hell down so they could deal with the real problem. Perseus get it, at least when Alexa explained it. The mortals needed a propaganda smackdown, and Perseus was in the very center of it.

He knew that the place was a good place to stand. Part of the town sat right in this valley, and right over the hills you had the Hudson River. The river parkway ran right through the center of the main line of defense and the refugees streaming down the freeway were leading the monsters and the "zombies" right to the open. It was a natural chokepoint and it was a good idea...in fact it's the only good idea that day.

Apparently Perseus realized the hard way that the military was not as good as they are portrayed in the movies. The mortals had no idea at all how to fight enemies like these. Instead of being up and about in the rooftops temporarily safe and snug, Perseus along with his squad found themselves right on the ground, right behind the fighting holes.

"Cover and concealment" the generals reasoned. Perseus wanted to bash their heads.

Cover and concealment? Cover means physical protection, conventional protection against small arms and artillery or air-dropped bombs. That doesn't sound useful against the enemy they are facing right now. Was the demons and monsters now calling in air strikes and fire missions? And why bother with concealment when you are waving a red flag at your enemy saying "kill me". So backwards! All of it!

A rumbling sound came from the side and Perseus sighed in relief at his foxhole. At least they had everything from tanks, Bradleys. Humvees armed with fifty cals to area suppresion mortars. At least those might be useful. The armor in fact was not needed.

He is dressed right now MOPP 4, Mission Oriented Protective Posture, big bulky suit and masks that are supposed to protect a person from a radioactive or biochem environment. But against monster bites? Not so much. And he personally hated the helmet. Who needs a helmet when the one you are fighting doesn't shoot at you? It was they who need a helmet, not him. The air was stiffling and all the cool doodads doesn't mean crap when you're digging a fighting hole with MOPP gear and body armor in one of the hottest day in what was supposed to be one of the hottest summers on record. Perseus can't believe he was still standing when demons began to show up.

It was just a trickle at first, ones and twos staggering zombies and lithe black bodies between abandoned cars that jammed the deserted freeway. He made a mental note to tell everyone every detail he could remember here for future use.

Enemies started entering the first kill zone, the one designated for the MLRS or for Perseus, "artillery trucks". He didn't hear the rockets launch of course, his hood muffled the noise, but he did saw them streak towards their target. He observed them slowly arch on their way down as their casings broke away leaving those little bomblets on plastic streamers. They're about the size of a hand grenade designed for antipersonnel with a limited anti-armor capacity. They scattered among the infested road like a drizzle and the gas tanks went up like little volcanoes, geysers of fire and debris that added to the steel rain. If Perseus was honest with himself, it was a rush, dudes were cheering in their mikes (including him) watching ghouls and demons start to tumble. ADHD made him estimate that there were maybe thirty to fifty zombies spread out all across the half mile stretch of freeway, The opening bombardment too out at least three quarters of them.

That alone worried Perseus. Steel rain hit each and every single one of them, shredded their insides, organs flesh and scattered them all over the place. But demons won't care unless they are nothing more than skin and bone. Bound by hatred unending they still came even as their bodies failed. Some were even crawling now, their unearthly howls piercing even the thickest armor.

The trickle was now turning into a stream. More demons and zombies came now thick among the burning cars shrilling and screaming for blood. The sounds alone made Perseus shiver even with all that stiffening gear.

The second steel rain came and Perseus felt his jaw drop as it nearly didn't have the impact that the first one had. No more gas tanks to blew up, it simply blast off minor wounds to the horrors. Perseus wished that his luck isn't that bad yet when the Paladins let off their ordinance. He watched like others silently as the shells land. These were standard shells,HE 155s, a high explosive core with a fragmentation case. They did even less damage than the rockets.

What followed was the SNT barrage shells, (Sudden Nerve Trauma). Perseus reading the manual before knew that they are supposed effect of close-in high explosives. The trauma is so great sometimes that "human" organs, brain all of it just shuts down like flicking a switch off. Against demons they didn't count for crap.

But even as uneffective the mortal weapons are, demons still took their losses and didn't come through the barrage unscathed. Perseus nearly vomited in fact. Bodies are blown to bits, tossed into the air, ripped to pieces, even complete heads, live heads with eyes and jaws still moving, popping the sky high like freaking crystal corks. The weapons are taking them down no doubt about that, but not as many as needed or as fast as needed to. Not by a long shot.

The stream was now like a river, a flood of bodies slouching moaning and wailing stepping over mangled dead as they clawed slowly and steadily towards the human lines like a fast wave.

Of course that ended them up on the sights of the next kill zone. A direct fire from the heavy arms, the tanks main 120s and Bradleys with their chain guns and missiles. The Humvees also began to open up, mortars and missiles and the Mark 19s, WW2 machine guns which fire grenades instead. The Comanches came whining in at what felt like inches above Perseus' head with chains and Hellfires and Hydra rocket pods.

It was like a meatgrinder, a wood chipper, organic matter clouding like sawdust above the horde.

"Nothing can survive this," Perseus muttered on his radio and he could hear his comrades voicing their agreement. For a little while he was right...at least until the fire died out.

Unfortunately with all the fancy weapons in tow, someone high above had forgotten to calculate how much is actually needed.

The fire was dying, demons are still coming and the fear, everyone was feeling it, from the orders of the squad leaders. in the actions of the men around him. That little voice in the head that keeps squeaking to you "Oh shit! Oh shit!"

The men are the last line of defense, the afterthought when it came to firepower. Perseus knew they are supposed to pick off the random lucky demon who happened to slip through the giant pounding of the heavier stuff.

However they came in the thousands, spilling out over the freeway guardrails down the side streets around the houses, through them, so many of them their shrieks so loud that they echoed along everyone's hood.

Perseus flipped his safety off, sighted his target and fired. Others also did. A SAW gunner, a light machine gun designed to fire in short controlled bursts about as it takes "Die! Motherfucker die!" The initial burst was too low. Perseus caught one on the chest, he watched it fly backward, hit the asphalt, then get right back up again as if nothing had happened.

The son of Poseidon did his best to control his fire and his sphincter. "Aim, shoot. Aim, shoot," he kept telling himself. "Keep it together, just aim and shoot. And all the time the gunner beside him kept chattering "Die, Motherfucker die!"

It's not that easy firing when firing a straitjacket and a suffocation hood but Perseus had to give it to these soldiers, they still managed to keep their cool even as everything they know in their reality are being eaten alive by an enemy that isn't even supposed to exist. They managed to make demons pay even no matter how unnerving it is. Who would not be unnerved when a big Abrams tank fire a shell into the crowd and have zero result?

Perseus didn't know how long he had been standing there or firing his weapon. All he knew that little voice on his head wasn't so little anymore "Oh shit! Oh shit!". And suddenly it was no longer on his head but rather in his earpiece. Every time someone lost it and loose his mouth. Radio made the rest of them hear it.

"There's too many!"

"We gotta get the fuck outta here!"

"Holy crap!"

"They're indestructible!"

"Everyone shut up!" someone shouted. "Hold the line!" Stay off the n-," it was cut off followed by a piercing scream. Three demons passed the net and a poor dude on his foxhole failed to move as they reached gun camera caught everything. They had him pinned down, one of them was on his chest while the other one had his arms trying to claw and bite through the suit. The last one tore off his mask, Perseus could see the terror on his face. He'll never forget his shriek as it bit his chin off and lower lip.

New sounds brought hope, jet engines flowing overhead blocking out the sky as line after line of F-14's drop their ordinances. The ground shook, the sky went dark. Debris was everywhere, earth and ash and whatever that is burning overhead. A sudden weight slammed between Perseus' shoulder blades. Soft and heavy, he rolled over gun locked, it was a head and a torso all charred black and still smoking and still trying to bite. It took five gun clicks to kill it and he scrambled away and out of the hole seconds after the last of the bombs fell.

Perseus found himself into the cloud of black and smoke where the horde had been. The freeway, the houses, everything was covered by the midnight cloud. He vaguely recognize other guys getting out of their holes, hatches opening on tanks and Bradleys, everyone was just staring into the darkness. There was a quiet, a stillness that in everyone's mind lasted for hours.

And they they came, right out of the smoke like a little kid's nightmare. Some were steaming, some were walking, some were crawling, some were even still burning, some just dragged themselves along on their torn bellies maybe one in twenty was still able which left a couple thousand and behind them mixing with their ranks and pushing steadily was the remaining million that the air strike haven't even touched.

And that was when everything collapsed. Perseus didn't remember it all at once. All he saw was people running, grunts, drivers, reporters. One comanche driver, brave beautiful pretty face tried to turn her rotor into the oncoming Demons. The blade diced a path right down their mass before catching a car and hurtling her into their midst. And there's shooting, crazy shooting. A round caught Perseus chest and some idiot dropped a flashbang in front of him.

All the demigod felt was one large explosion and he felt himself flying and landing into water. The world was white, his ears were ringing and he felt paralyzed. As Perseus dragged by with the current, he can't help wondering how Percy was going to defeat all of this even with fifty thousand elves, if this was nothing more than a trickle at their end.

...

...

...

 **HOPE YA LOVE THIS CHAPTER KIDDIES, I LET MY BROTHER TAKE OVER THIS ONE SINCE HE IS BETTER AT THE MODERN WORLD THAN I AM. HOPE YA LIKE IT. NEXT CHAPTER WE'LL BE SEEING MORE OF PERCY AND ARTEMIS AND HOPEFULLY THE WAR IN ACTION. PHOEBUS ARTEMIS OUT. MUWAH! PLEASE REVIEW READERS HIHIHIHI LOVE YA ALL!**


	59. Last March of the Elves

Chapter Fifty-Nine

 _"We fight not to increase wars, but so that we can end all wars,"_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

"Percy," Artemis muttered clutching the arm of the person she is holding tighter as she glanced worriedly at the thick fog that encircled them.

"Hmm?"

"Is this normal?" Artemis asked nervously as they passed a couple of the Black Watch in the mist, elves who had taken the duty to guard Teleperion with their lives.

"Yes," nodded the wild goddess. "In fact I'll be worried if there is no mist. That would mean that the tree no longer is alive," Percy muttered.

"But what is the fog for?"

"I've never asked Arty,"

"Oh," Artemis gulped feeling a bit nervous as she followed the barely seen shadow of Dovah in front of them. Artemis was no slouch, in fact she is always confident in her self and in her abilities. But being in a new land with a supposed to be unknown people and being faced by enemies who can project fear to the hearts of even the stoutest warriors, that confidence was inadvertently trampled aside.

Today was supposed to be the day when the Elves would march to the Breakline to confront the demons who would escape the breach of the Withered Grass. The moon goddess though satisfyingly full the last night thanks to the feast, was very worried what today would bring. She had seen firsthand how the demons fight and their odds of winning are looking so relatively slim. She had planned on watching the elves mobilize their army today to boost her confidence and somehow allay her fears but at the break of dawn, she and Percy had been rudely awoken by an ashen faced Dovah saying that they are needed. No explanation whatsoever.

"What are we even doing here?" whined the moon goddess. This is the tenth time she had tripped on a lose rock thanks to the fog and Artemis as usual felt her bad temper rising at the thirty minute hike.

"Be patient," muttered their guide at the front but it was obvious his patience is being tested. After all this is the upteenth time that the moon goddess had been grumbling.

"Why can't you just tell us where we are going?"

Silence.

"Please,"

Silence.

"Oh come on old man, just because Laetri isn't here doesn't mean that you can just ignore us like some piece of hardwood in the middle of the-,"

"Arty, just drop it," sighed Percy tiredly holding her lover's hand.

"But-,"

"We're here," Dovah's voice growled like rolling stones and Artemis felt her jaw drop and her breath hitch at the sight in front of her where the fog lifted.

In front of her was the most beautiful garden that she had ever seen. It is covered by a lake and graceful bridges of elven make connected it to where they are. Even more beautiful in fact than the gardens of Olympus that Hera and Demeter so closely coveted. Bushes and bushes flowers of different shades and color that she had never seen before. As the goddess of the wild, Artemis was faintly aware of almost any flora or fauna that grows in the forests but she had never seen their like. The petals are like mix of colors growing on each other giving every flower a hue like rainbows of colors. Some are red as blood shining with glassy lights while others are shades of silver laid on black outlines like stars on the evening sky. The grass on her feet grew even and there is no sign of plants fighting over one another in dominance, everything is in balance.

Artemis flipped her sandals off and she laughed aloud as she felt the plant tingle her skin. She could feel faint voices in them like every single one contained a life of its own. She relished the feeling. On the modern world the plants are dead and monotone barely recognizing life and anything around it. All they did was focus on how to survive where green is slowly being eradicated by humans. However right here today, she felt like she had stepped on a time where such petty grievances never occured.

However despite the beauty of the gardens, it is the tall tree that stood in the middle of the garden that caught the moon goddess' attention. Even at the first gaze, Artemis knew inside deep in her heart that this is Teleperion the Great, the last remnant of the ancient world and the only one keeping them separated from the demons.

It's trunk is of silver make and leaves of gold and gosammer bloomed at its branches. Thousands of petals of a hundred colors dangled from it and Artemis felt the hair on her arms stood at its presence. She could literally feel the power emanating from the tree.

Artemis freaked out however when a branch slowly leaned towards her and she immediately materialized her bow planning to bash the offending branch away before it could touch her.

"Artemis!" Percy's firm voice called and Artemis flinched at the use of her full name. Blinking, she looked at her lover and she was surprised seeing Percy looking at her while a branch same as hers are touching Percy's outstretched arm.

"Don't," Percy muttered briefly and Artemis gulped as she sheathed her weapon before looking at the branch who haven't moved worriedly and reached out with her hand.

The moon goddess' eyes blinked hard and she found herself connecting to something very much greater looming over her but also carrying kindness and unbearable pain the moment she touched the tree's branch. She felt herself humbled by the extent of such power and she wondered how something as amazing as this have ever been created. Instantly the doubts whether the tree was alive was blown off of his mind.

 _"Child, you've come far,"_ a male voice of deep tiredness echoed in her skull and Artemis knew that it is Teleperion the Great. Gulping hard, Artemis instantly regretted her first words to the ancient being.

"Hello, how are you?"

...

...

...

Normally Laetri loved Percy with all her heart. However at times, she wanted nothing more than to bash the beautiful woman's head in the ground for her laziness. As a boy Percy was very lazy, it was a relief when she became a girl since that laziness was tampered down a bit, but not really much. If there was one thing Percy and her step brother had in common, it was their hate of logistics and paper work. And leaving the problem to her while they went off to Creator only knows where made her fume.

Running an army always require paperwork, even for very no-nonsense ones like the elves. And being alone doing it, one tends to get irritated fast. Percy, Artemis and even her master Dovah had vanished into thin air while Triton who had developed a fast friendship with Eldryn have scampered off to spar. Zoe of course knowing what threats of being left behind have followed them. Laetri really want to pull someone's hair right now.

Grumbling about stupid immortals, Laetri reached the study door of the king and managed it open with her boot, entered and nudged it close again. She managed an encouraging smile to the worn-looking king of the elves who is suffering from same paper work problems as she was before crossing over to relieve him of the charts and listings. Then she sank down wearily into an empty chair.

"That's everything my lord," she said. "Inventoried, recorded, and placed in order,"

Vrael set the material the wild goddess had brought him on the table with the maps and turned back to her with a small smile.

"You look tired,"

Laetri rose and stretched returning the smile. The elven-king had always been kind and a good leader to his people ever since the ancient times. She can't help but admire him for his strong attitude and perseverance.

"I am...,"

In a rush of wind and rain, the window-doors flew open. Goddess and elf-lord whirled, weapons drawn as maps and charts scattered to the floor and flameless lamps flickered. Dovah stood framed in the entry, black robes glistening wetly into the dusk, trailing water unto the study floor while Laetri noticed Artemis and Percy following beside him. The angular features of the Dovahkiin were strained, the thin line of his mouth hard. Both hands held firm a slim wooden staff, its surface the color of silver.

For an instant, Laetri's eyes met those of her teacher and the wild goddess felt her blood turn to ice. There was something terrible in the Dovahkiin's expression, glimmerings of fierce determination, power and death.

The Dovahkiin wheeled and shoved closed the window-doors, fastening once again the latch he had somehow managed to loosen from without. When he turned back again, Laetri saw clearly the silver staff and her face went deathly pale glaring murderously at Percy and Artemis who blanched at her look.

"You two! What have you done?!" the words slipped out before she could think better of them.

The elf-lord saw it as well and cried out in a horrified whisper. "Teleperion! Dovahkiin! You have cut a branch from the living tree!"

"Peace Elf-king," the tall man replied softly. "And you too Cassandra Laetri. Not cut. Not harmed him who is the life of this land. Never that,"

"But the staff...," the King began, his hands reaching out as if to touch a thing that would burn.

"Not cut," the other repeated. "Look closely now,"

He held forth the staff and turned it slowly so that it could be inspected. Laetri and Vrael bent close, Each end of the staff was smooth and rounded. Nowhere was it splintered or nicked by a blade. Even the boles that roughened its length were healed and free of markings.

Vrael looked bewildered. "Then how?.."

"The staff was given to me, king of the Elves. Given by he , given that it might be carried against the enemies that threaten his people and their land. The Dovahkiin's voice was so cold that it seem to freeze the very-air of the small room.

"Here then is magic that will give strength to the Elven army, power to withstand the evil that lives within the Demon hordes. The staff shall be our talisman, the right hand of Teleperion carried forth when the armies meet to do battle,"

He stepped forward, the staff still clenched before him, his dark eyes hard within the shadows of his brow.

"Early this morning I went to him with those who are related to the ancient prophecy, seeking to find a weapon with which we might stand against our enemy. He gave me audience, speaking with the images that are his words, asking why I had come though he was interested talking to my two companions. I told him that the Elves had no magic save my own with which to counter the power of the demons; I told him that I feared the this alone might not be enough, that I might fail. I told him that I sought something of what he is which to do battle against the demons for he is an anathema to them.

"Then he reached down within himself and stripped away this staff which I hold, this limb of his body. Weakened, knowing that he dies, he yet managed to give to me a part of himself with which to aid the Elven people. I did not touch him, did nothing but stand in awe of his strength of will while my companions here stood as witnesses so that you won't be deceived. Feel this wood, King of the Elves, touch it!"

He thrust the staff into Vrael's hands and they closed about it. The king's eyes widened in shock. The Dovahkiin took the staff from him and passed it wordlessly to Laetri. The wild goddess started. The wood of the staff was warm, as if the blood of life flowed within.

"It lives," the Dovahkiin breathed reverently. "Apart and separate from him, yet still filled with his life! It is the weapon that I sought. It is the talisman that will protect the Elves against the black sorcery of the Demon hordes. As long as they bear the staff, the power that lives within the sacred tree shall watch over them and work to keep them safe,"

He took the staff from Laetri's hand and once more their eyes met. The wild goddess felt something unspoken pass between them, something she could not quite comprehend, something like immense pity and like something bad will happen.

Her teacher's eyes shifted to the King. "Now hear me," His voice was low and thick. "The fifth age will end this dawn. Does the army stand ready?"

Vrael nodded.

"Then we march at the sun's rising. We must move quickly now,"

"But where are we marching to?" the king asked quickly. "Have you discovered where the break will come?"

The Dovahkiin's black eyes glistened. "I have. Teleperion told me. He senses the demons massing at a single point within the Withered Grass, senses himself weakening where they gather. He knows that it is there that the Withered Grass will fail first. The rent has been made once already by the ones who crossed and infested the modern world. The breach was closed but the wound was not healed. There the Withered Grass will break. It weakens already, straining with the force that pushes against it. The Demons are summoned to that place by the one who commands them, and who wields sorcery greater than my own. He is called the Hozkii Drog. With his aid, the breach will be forced once again and this time it will not be closed,"

"But we will be waiting for them," everyone looked at the moon goddess who looked positively murderous as she glared at the map. "We will be waiting. We will catch them while they stand newly crossed and still disorganized. We will close off their passage to Aiur and defeat them when we are able. We must not fail,"

"I agree," muttered Percy who remained silent so far. Wordlessly she beckoned to Laetri and the elven-king forward. Then she reached down and pulld from the floor one of the fallen maps, setting it squarely on the work table.

"The break will come here," she said softly.

Her finger pointed to the broad expanse of the Hoar Flats.

...

...

...

At the rising sun, the Elves marched forth from Aiur, to the wail of the pipes and the roll of the drums, voices raised in song, banners flying majestically in vivid color against a sky still leaden and clouded. Vrael Silver-Hand rode at their head, long hair flowing down the chain mail forged of blue iron, his right hand holding firmly the golden scepter of Aiur. Dovah was at his side, a spectral shadow, tall and black atop a still taller and blacker roan horse, and it was as if Death had ridden from the pits of the Earth to watch over the Elves. Behind rode those who came to help the Elves. Percy with her usual golden thin plaited stomach and chest guard covering a simple blue jacket and tight pants, Artemis who had chosen her Hunt's old uniform hunting parka and jeans same as Zoe had while Triton in his glass armor carried the Elven standard of battle, a war eagle on a field of crimson.

Halt and Crowley and the sixty hardened members of the Watch in green cloaks and massive longbows came next; then the gray and crimson of the Penitus Oculatus, six hundred strong with Laetri at the lead. Elenwen, the army commander rode alone at the forefront of her command, a tall beautiful figure at the top of her warhorse, her beautiful face is unmarred but one look on her gray eyes could see the steel of experience behind them. The army followed her, massive and forbidding, six columns wide and fifty thousand strong. They numbered three companies of cavalry, battle lances hoisted out of their midst in a forest of iron-tipped shafts, four companies of foot soldiers with pikes and body shields and two companies of archers bearing the Elven longbows all clad in traditional manner of the Elven warrior, lightly armored with golden mail vests and leather guards to assure mobility and quickness.

It was an awesome procession. Trappings and weapons jingled in the early morning stillness flashed in dull glimmerings through the new light and cast the Elves in half-human forms that whispered of death. Booted feet and iron shod hooves thudded and splashed along the muddied earth a the columns of men and horses wound from the parade grounds north of the city to the bluff of the cliffs and prepared to turn into the Elfitch, the hooked rampway that led down the heights of Aiur to the forestlands beneath.

The people of the city had come to watch. Atop the cliff, on walls and fences, in fields and gardens, lining the way at every step, they bade farewell with cheers of encouragement and hope and with silences born of emotions that had no voice. Before the gates to the Gardens of Life, the Black Watch stood assembled, present to a man, their lances raised in salute. At the bluff's edge were gathered in review the Elven Hunters of the Home Guard and the elf who would command them in their King's absence, Crown prince Eldryn, only son of the king and first minister of the High Council, now the designated defender of the city of Aiur with his intended Gaelin or as Artemis know her, Atlanta.

Down out of the cliffs, the Elven army wound following the spiral of the stone-block ramp as it dropped along the forested cliffs through seven-walled gates tat marked its levels of descent, At its lower end, the army swung south towards the narrows. A solitary bridge spanned the Rill Song, the lone passage west from the city its iron struts nearly awash with the swollen waters of the river.

Like a metal-backed snake, the army moved unto the bridge, crossed and passed into the silent woods beyond. The glitter of weapons and armor twinkled into darkness, banners slipped from view and the strains of song, the wail of pipes and the roll of drums faded into echoes quickly lost in the leafy canopy of the trees. By the time the morning sun had broken through the clouds of the departing storm to rise above Aiur and the forestland below, the last remnant of the grand procession had disappeared from view.

...

...

...

All morning the army of the Elves and as such allies as they had marched north out of the Valley of Sarandanon. With the dawn still a faint silver glow above the eastern forestline, the soldiers wound through the plains of Baen Draw and turned into the hills that lay beyond. Armor and harness jangled and creaked, boots and hooves thudded in rough cadence and men and horses huffed clouds of white vapor in the frosty morning air. No one spoke or whistled or sang. A sense of anticipation and wariness pervaded the ranks. On this morning, Elven warrior and human knew they were marching into battle.

Up into the hills they circled, hills barren and rugged, their slopes sparses with short grass and scrub, rutted and eroded by wind and rain. Ahead still far distant, the dark mass of the Breakline stood silhouetted against the dying night. Slowly as the sun brightened the skyline, the mountains etched themselves out of the blackness, a maze of peaks and crags, drops and slides. The day began to warm. The morning hours slipped away and the army swung west, columns of riders and men afoot winding through gullies and over ridges, stretching out across the land. To the south, the waters of the rivers sparkled in flashes of blue and above the choppy surface flew a sprinkling of white-backed gulls, their cries shrill and haunting.

By noon the army had reached the Breakline, and Vrael signaled a halt. The mountains loomed up against the horizon, a dark and massive wall of rock. Cliffs and spires rose thousands of feet into the sky, massed close as if some giant had gathered them within his hands and squeezed until the stone had broken and split from the pressure. Still and silent, barren and cold, they were filled with emptiness, darkness and death.

Two passes split the Breakline, slender threads that tied the land of the Elves to the Hoare Flats. South lay Halys Cut. North lay Worl Run. If the demons were to break through the Withered Grass within the Flats as Dovah had foreseen, then to reach the city of Aiur, they would be forced to come east through one or both of these passes. It was there that the Elven Army would try to stop them.

"We part company here," Vrael announced when he had assembled his officers. Percy edged her mount closer to the small circle of elves and men to hear clearly what was being said.

"The army will divide. Half will march north with me and Commander Elenwen to secure Worl Run. The other half will march with Lady Percy south towards Halys Cut. Lady Laetri?" the graceful wild goddess in a simple gown pushed into view blonde hair falling.

"I would like the Penitus Oculatus to march south with the Watch together with Lady Percy. Elenwen give the order,"

The ring of horsemen broke apart as the word was passed down the line. Percy glanced at the Elven King worriedly who rode his white horse beside her.

"Anything wrong Percy?" Vrael blinked at her.

"No, well maybe yes. I'm not sure I'm good enough for this Vrael," muttered Percy. It was true, Percy may had commanded the Oculatus and the Watch but she was not used commanding twenty-five thousand elves. The figures alone are daunting and though spending most of her training in Aiur and being comfortable around them. Percy blanched at the thought of sending Elven lives at risk.

The king only looked at her as if she had grown a second head. "I had the utmost trust in you Percy. I have watched you grow from a naive woman when you first joined us here to have a command of your own. Believe me when I say that you are more than ready for this kind of task. I would rather have no other command my people than you. And I know you wouldn't fail them,"

"Still I-," Percy tried to argue but the king cut her off.

"Are you telling me that you don't trust my judgement?" he asked quirking a raised eyebrow.

"That's so unfair," growled Percy. No one may know it but she and the king share an uncle-niece relationship.

"Just be careful Percy alright?"

"I will your majesty, and you too," Percy replied. The king only smiled before engulfing the young goddess with a hug.

"No matter the end of this war child. Know that me and my people are proud of you," Vrael whispered in her ears and Percy can't help but cry a bit as she returned the embrace.

"Don't worry your majesty, we will win this,"

Elenwen's voice rang out. Banners and lances lifted in salute as the army of the Elves split apart. Shouts and cheers broke the morning stillness, echoing through the crags and rifts of the mountain rock. For long moments the air was filled with sound, reckless and fierce. Then Elenwen's and Vrael's command swept north, winding into the hills in a broad cloud of dust until it was lost from view.

The soldiers under Percy turned south. For several hours they worked their way along the fringe of the Breakline, following the steady rise and fall of the lowland hills. Overhead the sun passed west across the ridge of the mountains and shadows began to lengthen in dark swatches. The still sultry air of midday cooled in a southerly breeze that swept out of the distant forests. Gradually the hills broadened into grasslands. At their edge, straddled by a series of narrow, ragged peaks, the dark mouth of Halys Cut opened into the rock.

Percy brought her arm to a halt and held a brief conference with the officers of the army. Percy wasn't aware of this land much and she needed the information that the Elves only knew. Below the eastern entrance to the pass lay several miles of open plains that ran south to the forestline. If the Demons were to find a way to cross the Breakline below Halys Cut, they could slip through the forestland and trap the Elven army within the pass. A rear guard would be necessary to protect against that possibility. A cavalry unit could best handle the assignment; the cavalry would be of little use anyway within the narrow confines of the pass.

The order was given, the Elven cavalry detached itself from the main body of the army and began to deploy across the length of the grasslands. At a signal from Percy, the remainder of the army turned to Halys Cut. Through the broad, shadowed gap the Elves marched, rugged cliffs towering up about them. The floor of the pass began to climb almost immediately and the soldiers trudged upward into the rock, Quickly the air cooled and the sound of shod hooves and booted feet striking against stone echoed eerily. As the trail continued to rise, the footing grow less sure. Loose rock littered the pathway and cracks split in its surface. Elves and horses stumbled with each step and the pace slowed.

Then abruptly it stopped. Before them a huge chasm opened, a massive fissure that dropped away into black emptiness, splitting the length of the pass ahead for hundreds of yards. To the left, the trail sloped down along the mountainside, broad and even as it ran to a defile at the far end of the chasm. To the right a narrow ledge skirted the fissure, a thin crumbling pathway that would barely permit the passage of a single rider. All about, sheer cliff walls seemed to bend inward as they rose until all that remained of the sky was a thin ragged blue line.

The Elves crossed to the far end of the canyon. There the pass opened down a broad winding gorge into the vast emptiness of the Hoare Flats. Percy's hand came up sharply signaling a halt. Her eyes swept the length of the gorge, past a maze of jumbled rock pockets and drops angling down through hulking cliffs and long rugged slides. Wordlessly she nodded. It was here the army would make its stand.

...

...

...

Dusk crept into the Breakline, shadowed gray light chasing toward a sunset that lit the sky above the Hoare Flats in a blaze of scarlet and gold. Behind the wall of the mountains, the moon's silver disk rose above the forestland and one by one the stars winked into view. Within Halys Cut the silence began to deepen.

Artemis stood alone on a small knoll midway down the gorge that ran to the Flats, arms cradling protectively the silver staff of Teleperion. Wordlessly she surveyed the lines of Elves and human soldiers, reconstructing in her mind for the twentieth time in the past half hour the strategy her lover had devised for the defense of the pass.

A broad rise straddled the pass for several hundred yards from its mouth, a flat shelf of rock that overlooked a rugged slide strewn thick wth loose stone and scrub. Archers would line the front of the rise, shooting into the Demons as they came out of the Flats through the mouth of Halys Cut to scramble up the slide. When the demons were too close to the longbows to be effective, the archers would be replaced by a phalanx of lancers and pikemen who would bear the brunt of the assault. A second phalanx would be held in reserve to reinforce the first. The defenders would hold the rise for as long as they are able, then fall back several hundred yards to a similar position. If the gorge was lost, they would fall back to the mouth of the canyon. If that too were lost, the canyon itself would be defended and so on until the army was forced entirely from Halys Cut.

It was a good plan. Artemis was satisfied on thinking it through that the pass would not easily be taken. The defensive positions had been well chosen; when the attack came, it would find the elves ready.

She lifted her gaze and stared out towards the Flats. Nothing moved. The land lay silent and empty. There was still no sign of the Demons.

Yet they would come. Her hands moved slowly over the smooth wood of Teleperion's gift, tracing the grain of the skin. Her lover had left the staff in her care momentarily while she descended the slide to personally inspect the Elves' defenses. Artemis breathed the night air deeply. She can't help but wonder.

Would the staff really protect the Elves? Would it lend its magic to those who are of different blood and not creatures of faerie that the world once had? She looked down at it, gripping it tightly within her hands and tried to find strength in its firmness.

Dovah had said that the power of Teleperion over the demons was carried within this staff and it would weaken the evil and make it vulnerable to Elven weapons. Yet doubt clouded Artemis' mind. The Demons were an incomprehensible evil, born of a world long since gone, a world that none but they had ever seen or could begin to imagine. Artemis herself had spent not less than thirty seconds in the Reaper's hands and remembering that memory still filled her with panic and fear.

She caught herself. None but Dovah, she corrected herself. And Dovah was himself part of that dark, forgotten world.

Percy suddenly appeared from the darkness, slipping from the shadows to stand beside her. Artemis was surprised seeing her in her usual color of golden hair and richly brown skin. She may not say it but Artemis preffered her this way than her pale one no matter how much beautiful she is. Artemis loved Percy not her beauty. She clasped her lover's hands and her silver eyes met her emerald ones. Artemis could see the fatigue and worry that lined her lover's face.

"Is everything alright?" Artemis can't help but ask.

"Yes, everything's going to be alright," replied the wild goddess leaning her head at Artemis' shoulder tiredly.

"I love you Percy,"

"You too Arty,"

Five minutes later they are joined by Laetri watching the plains silently and twenty minutes after that by Zoe and Triton. The plains remained quiet and Artemis can't help but worry for the little family she had.

Courage and luck are the only weapons they now had to decide for the future.

...

...

...

As the lovers huddled together, the eyes of the Changeling watched them intently. While in the deep blackness of the Hoare Flats, the Hozkii Drog rose up from the stone on which it had been seated stepping intentionally on the ruined leg of its mate who howled at the pain. Cruel red eys reflected the Demon's sense of exhilaration. This time there would be no mistake, he thought. This time the world will belong to it and its kind.

His humped form slouched forward dragging the naked figure of the barely alive goddess. First it need to fulfill a certain part of the prophecy.

One clawed hand beckoned, and from out of the shadows stepped the Reaper still holding the silver garments it treasured above all else.

...

...

...

 **IM HURRYING THE CHAPTERS SINCE VERY FEW ARE INTERESTED IN THE STORY ANYWAY. AND EVEN I ARE GETTING TIRED OF IT. IF NOT FOR MY BROTHER I WOULD HAVE DISCONTINUED IT ALREADY. ANYWAY PLEASE REVIEW. THANKS.**


	60. The Dam Breaks

Chapter Sixty

 _"When darkness descends, the only thing we can do is run,"_

...

...

...

Dawn broke and a deep gray mist covered the whole of the Hoare Flats. Thick, still and impenetrable, it lay stretched across from the earth like a death shroud. Night drew away from the mist as the pale silver light of sunrise crept down from the Breakline; when the night had come, the mist came awake. With a sluggish heave, it began to churn against the wall of the mountains like some foul soup stirred within its kettle. Faster and faster it swirled, surging up against the cliffs until it seemed the rock must be swallowed and lost.

High within the shadowed closure of Halys Cut, flanked by Percy and Dovah and ringed by the Watch, Artemis stared downward. Below, the army of the Elves prepared to defend against the Demon hordes. Row upon row of archers, lancers and pikemen bridged the gorge that opened unto the Flats, their weapons held ready, their eyes riveted on the mist as it boiled before the mouth of the pass. Out of this mist must come the Demons yet nothing could be seen of them. As the minutes slipped by and still the attack did not come, the soldiers began to grow restless. Artemis could sense their uneasiness like his own slowly turning to fear.

"Stand fast! Do not be frightened!" Dovah's voice rang out suddenly and all eyes turned toward the black-cloaked Dovahkiin. "It is but mist, though Demon-wrought! Courage now! The Withered Grass gives way! The Demons are about to cross over!"

Still the mist churned wildly at the entrance to the Cut, as if shut away by some invisible barrier that would not let it advance further. Silence hung across the land, deep and pervasive. Artemis' hands were trembling as she gripped her bow and she fought silently to still them.

Then abruptly the cries began, distant and haunting, as if drifting out of the bowels of the Earth. Within the mist streaks of red fire lanced upward to the still darkened morning sky, and the roiling haze seemed to heave. The cries grew louder., turning suddenly to screams that were shrill and savage filled with madness. They rose steadily, building into a single unending shriek that emptied out of the Flats into the narrow defile of Halys Cut.

"It comes," Percy whispered beside her softly.

"The soldiers of the Elven army dropped to their knees, the sound breaking over them like a wave. Arrows were notched quickly in bow strings; spears and pikes were braced against the Earth. Across the mouth of the pass, the mist erupted in red fire that turned the whole sky and earth crimson with its reflection. The shrieks and screams rose to a deafening pitch and suddenly the air itself seemed to explode in a thunderous clap that burst out of the wilderness to the wall of the Breakline and shook the Earth to its core. Artemis cried out in dismay, and the force of the thunder threw them all to the Earth. Hurriedly they scrambled back to their feet, eyes searching. The air had gone silent. The mist hung gray and still once more.

"Dovah?" Artemis questioned softly.

"It is finished, the Withered Grass is broken," the Dovahkiin breathed.

In the next instant the screams welled up anew from out of the emptiness of the Flats, a maddened roar of exultion and the Demon Hordes freed at last from their ages of prison spilled through the mouth of Halys Cut. Down the length of the gorge they came, a wave of struggling dark bodies. The demons were of all shapes and sizes, bent and twisted by the blackness that had encased them.

There were teeth and claws and razor-sharp spines, hair and scales and bristled fur; they slouched and crawled, burrowed and flew, leaped and slithered; all were things of legend and nightmares. Every creature from the oldest tales of horror was there; were-creatures, half-human, half animal, fleet gray shadows that the eye could barely follow; massive shambling Ogres with hideously distorted features; Gremlins that flitted about as if blown on the wind; Imps and Goblins, black with muck and slime; serpent forms that hissed their venom and twisted in frenzy; Furies and Demon wolves; Ghouls and other things that ate of flesh and drink of blood; Harpies and bat-things that blackened the sky as they lifted their unwieldy bodies from the mass of their brethren. Surging through the mist they ripped and tore at one another in their eagerness to break free.

Elven longbows hummed and a rush of black arrows cut apart the foremost Demons. The rest barely slowed, scrambling quickly over the bodies of those who had fallen. Elven archers shot again and yet again, and still the Demons came at them screaming their rage and frustration despite the cloud of arrows. Less than fifty yards separated the two forces and now the archers fell back and to either flank as the forward phalanx of lancers and pikemen moved to the crest of the rise, bracing their weapons in readiness. The Demons surged forward, a mass of twisting bodies as they bounded up the broken rock of the gorge to where the Elves waited.

With a muffled crunch, the tide broke against the wall of the phalanx, claws and teeth ripping. The front ranks of the Elven line wavered slightly but held. Demons hung impaled on spears, their shrieks filling the narrow gorge. With a heave, the Elven warriors threw them back unto their own, watching in horror as the shattered forms were swallowed in the mass that came after. Again the Demons surged up against the Elves, and this time several knots broke through only to perish instantly as the rear phalanx moved quickly to plug the gaps in the forward lines. But now the Elves were dying also, buried under the black mass of their attackers, dragged forcibly from their ranks and torn apart. And still the Demons continued to pour out of the mist, millions strong, spreading out across the floor of the gorge and up its walls. Arrows cut them down in steady numbers; but where one fell, three more appeared to take its place. The Elven flanks were beginning to buckle under the rush of attacker, and the entire line was being in danger of overrun.

Percy gave the order to fall back. The Elves disengaged hurriedly, retreating to their second line of defense, a broken shelf of rock lying just below the passage that led back to the canyon. Again the longbows sang out and a hail of arrows flew into the surging mass below. Lancers and pikemen formed their ranks, bracing for the assault. It came almost at once the wave of struggling dark forms clawing their way over scrub and stone to tear at the hedge of Elven spears. Hundreds died in the rush, pierced through by arrow and lance, trampled beneath the feet of their brethren. Yet still they came surging forth from the mist into the deep funnel of the gorge, against the lines of Elven defenders. The Elves threw them back, once, twice, a third time. Halys Cut filled with dark bodies, crushed and bleeding, screaming pain and hatred.

At the mouth of the canyon, Artemis watched silently the ebb and flow of the battle. The Elves were losing ground. As Dovah had promised, the staff of Teleperion weakened the Demons who came at the Elves so that they died under the thrust and cut of Elven iron. Yet this was not going to be enough to stop the hordes pouring forth, not even the gallantry of the soldiers, the defensive positions chosen or all the careful planning. There were simply too many demons and not enough of the Elves.

She glanced hurriedly at her lover, but Percy did not see her. The wild goddess' hands were fastened on the gnarled length of the staff of Teleperion and the whole of her concentration was fixed on the struggle below. The entire Elven defensive line was beginning to buckle dangerously. Using weapons stripped from Elven dead, rocks and makeshift wooden clubs, teeth and claws and brute strength, the Demons fought to breach the thinning ranks of lancers and pikemen that yet barred their passage forward. The Penitus Oculatus held in reserve until now, threw itself into the center of the Elven line, battle cry ringing out. Still the Demons came on.

"We cannot hold," Percy muttered and prepared to give the command to withdraw.

"Stay close," Dovah whispered suddenly to Artemis.

At that same moment, the Demons break through the left flank and came streaming up the gorge toward the knot of men who stood before the canyon mouth. The Watch stepped in front of Percy and Artemis protectively, Halt and Crowley a pace or two of either side. Saxe knives, slipped from their leather scabbards, the metal glinting. Hurriedly Artemis sheathed her bow back and drew her own hunting knives. Sweat ran down her body beneath the shirt and her mouth went dry with fear.

Now Dovah moved forward black robes flying as his arms lifted. Blue lightning shattered the half-light, bursting from the Dovahkiin's fingers and the ground about the attackers exploded. Smoke billowed out of the rock, then dispersed across a scattering of lifeless dark bodies.n But not all had fallen. For an instant the survivors hesitated. Behind them, the breach had closed again; there could be no turning back. Shrieking in fury, they came on ripping into the Watch. The struggle was desperate. Demons fell dying under the saxes of the Watchers yet a handful broke through and hurtled themselves at the wild goddess leading the army.

A lean black goblin sprang at Artemis, claws ripping for her throat. Frantically the moon goddess brought up her hunting knives, warding off the attack. Again the creature lunged at her but one of the Watch came quickly between them pinning the Demon to the Earth with a single thrust.

Artemis stumbled back in horror, watching the battle surge closer. The left flank had collapsed anew and again Dovah stepped forward to meet the rush. Blue sparks of electricity lanced into the attackers and screams filled the air. A knot of Demons had breached the right flank as well and came charging down off the slope in a desperate effort to aid those of the brethren trapped behind the Elven defensive line. Artemis froze. There were not enough Watchers to stop them all.

Then shockingly, impossibly, Percy went down, felled by a club thrown from the mass of attackers. The blow caught the wild goddess on the temple and she toppled instantly to the Earth, the staff of Teleperion falling from her hand.

A roar rose out of the throats of the Demons and they pressed forward with renewed fury. Half a dozen from the band that had come down off the slope closed about the fallen goddess to finish her off.

But Artemis wa already springing to her lover's side, her own fear forgotten, her face contorted with fury. With a howl of rage she charged into the foremost attackers, black Goblins like the one that had nearly finished her off moments earlier and two lay dying before the others realized what had happened. As if gone mad, Artemis tore into the rest thrusting them back from the fallen wild goddess.

For an instant everything was in chaos. On the ridge the Elven defensive line had been forced backward almost to the mouth of the canyon. Demons surged forward in droves hacking at the Elves who barred their way shrieking in glee at the sight of a fallen Percy. Artemis struggled to keep the Demons from her lover. In her fury she tripped over one she had slain and went down. Instantly they were on her, tearing at her dress as she screamed in pain. For one terrible moment she believed herself a dead person already. But Halt and Crowley fought their way to her side, scattered her attackers and pulled her to safety. Dazed she stumbled back to where her lover lay and knelt down beside the beautiful goddess disbelief and shock flooding into her face. Her hands groped to find a pulse. It was there, faint and slow. Her lover was still alive but fallen, lost to the Elves, lost to Artemis, the leader, the only one who could lead them from what was happening.

Then Dovah was beside her. Snatching from the earth the fallen Staff of Teleperion, he brought Artemis to her feet with a yank and thrust the talisman into her hands.

"Grieve later moon goddess," he placed his dark eyes straight at Artemis'. "For now you must command. Quickly! Withdraw the Elves into the canyon,"

Artemis started to object then stopped. What she saw in the Dovahkiin's eyes convinced her that this was neither the time nor the place for argument. Wordlessly she obeyed. She ordered Percy be carried away from fighting. Then rallying the Watch about her at the the canyon entrance, she sent runners to the center and both flanks of the Elven defensive line and ordered them to pull back. With Dovah at her side, she placed herself squarely at the edge of the gorge where the Elves and humans might see her and watched the battle sweep toward her.

Back surged the lancers and the pikemen of the Elven phalanx and the red armored soldiers of the Penitus Oculatus, clogging the canyon mouth. Laetri appeared, blonde hair billowing, a slim sword in her hands. Then Dovah's arms rose high above his head, black robes spreading wide, and the bue fire spurted from his fingers.

"Now! he commanded Artemis. "Back into the canyon!"

Artemis lifted the staff of Teleperion and called out. The last of the Elves and the Oculatus disengaged from the struggle and sprinted back through the pass connecting gorge and canyon. Shrieks of rage broke from the Demons who surged forward after them.

Dovah stood alone at the head of the pass. In a rush the Demons came for him, scrambling up the gorge, a wave of black bodies. The Dovahkiin seemed to gather himself, his lean form straightening against the shadow of the rock walls. Again his hands lifted and the blue fire burst forth. All across the canyon entrance it burned, rising up like a wall before the enraged Demons, barring the passage. Howling and screaming they backed away.

Within the canyon, Dovah turned to Artemis.

"The fire will only last a few moments," the Dovahkiin's face was drawn and streaked with sweat and dirt. "Then they will be on us again,"

"Dovah, how can we stand against such odds?" Artemis began hopelessly.

"We cannot! Not here, not now," the Dovahkiin gripped her arm. "The passes of the Breakline are lost. We must escape quickly,"

Artemis was already shouting orders. Her command set the army of the Elves streaming back across the canyon floor. Nobody dared to question her order. Cavalry reserves rode ahead with wounded that could sit a horse, pikemen, lancers and archers followed. carrying those who could not. The Watch bore the unsconcious goddess. Dovah and Artemis trailed. They had gone just beyond the brush-sheltered pool that lay at the canyon's center when the flame barring the entrance flared and went out.

In midflight the Elves looked back. For an instant the entrance lay open, but then the Demons poured through, choking the narrow passage as they fought to gain the canyon beyond. Howling they swept after the fleeing Elves. They were too late. The main body of the army had already gained the defile that led into the split and had scrambled through. A rear guard of Penitus Oculatus under Laetri set their lines as Dovah, Artemis and the remnants of the Watch crossed the last hundred yards of canyon floor. At the mouth of the defile, they turned momentarily to watch the approach of the Demon hordes.

It was an awesome, frightening spectacle. Like a dark wave, the Demons filled the canyon, spreading out across its grass-covered floor from wall to wall, their struggling black bodies heaving and tossing like rats driven before the waters of some great flood. The earth grew dark with leaping, twisting and writhing forms and the air above was dotted with those that flew. Dovahkiin and Elves stared back in disbelief. It was as if their numbers were endless.

Then abruptly the wave seemed to part where it broke from the gorge and monstrous, scaled form lurched into view. Dark green and brutish, it dwarfed its brethren as it reared upward within the canyon pass and shoved its way through, scattering those about it like twigs. The Elves cried out in horror. It was a dragon, its serpentine body spine-covered and slick with its own secretions. Six ponderous gnarled legs clawed and tufted with dark hair supported its sagging bulk. Its head arched searchingly into the air, horned and crusted, a distorted lump out of which burned a single, lidless green eye. As the scent of Elven blood touched its nostrils, its snout split wide to reveal rows of jagged teeth and its tale thrashed frenziedly behind it, filling the air with shattered bodies. The Demons gave way hurriedly and the monster shambled forward, shaking the rock with the weight of its passing.

At the far end of the canyon, Dovah watched the dragon's approach for an instant more before turning to Artemis.

"Move back beyond the split. Quickly now,"

Artemis was pale as snow as she watched the monster draw near. "But the dragon...,"

"...is too much for you," the Dovahkiin's was cold. "Do as I tell you. Leave the dragon to me,"

Artemis stepped back to give the command and the army of the Elves withdrew to the far end of the split. With Laetri beside her, Artemis turned to watch. Dovah stood alone, staring down into the canyon. The dragon had passed through the center of the canyon. The Dragon passed through the center of the canyon and was lurching up the slope toward the defile. Already it had caught sight of the Dovahkiin, that solitary black figure that did not run like the others and it hungered to reach him so that it might crush out his life. Massive legs churned, tearing apart the rock and earth beneath. Behind and to either side, the Demons followed, shrieking with anticipation, scrambling to stay clear of their monstrous brother.

Dovah held his ground, black robes drawn close about him until the dragon was less than a hundred yards from the defile. Then the robes flew wide and the lean arms lifted, hands extending toward the monster. Blue fire and lightning lanced from his fingers striking the Dragon's head and throat and the smell of charred flesh filled the air. Yet the creature did not slow, but shrugged aside the attack as if it were little more than bothersome, its huge form surging forward. Again the fire struck, singeing forelegs and chest, leaving trailers of smoke that rose from the Dragon's body. Its hiss of anger was sharp and cold, but it came on.

Dovah slipped back into the defile, moving quickly to the far end. Again he turned. The Dragon reared into view, pushing forward into the narrow passage. Dovah struck, the blue fire searing in sharp sudden bursts with the occasional thunderbolt. The Dragon's hiss was venomous as it snapped the air before it, frustrated that it could not yet reach the taunting creature ahead. The walls of the defile hindered its movements as it blundered forward awkwardly. Behind it, the cries of the Demon brethren urged it on.

Slowly Dovah backed away from the mouth of the defile toward the split. The passage was clogged with smoke and dust and the brutish form of the Dragon was obscured by the haze. Then suddenly it surged into view, its snout gaping hungrily. With both hands locked before him, Dovah sent a bolt of fire into the monster's eye. When the fire struck, the creature's entire head was enveloped. This time the dragon cried out, a terrible howl that spoke of pain and rage. Its body rose high within the defile, slamming against the stone walls until the cliffs shuddered with the force of the blows. Boulders tumbled down about the monster as it heaved and thrashed with pain.

A moment later the south wall cracked wide and the entire cliff face began to slide slowly into the defile. Sensing the danger it was in, the Dragon lurched forward desperate to get clear of the pass. Half-blinded by the pain and dust, it broke from the defile as tons of rock crashed down around it, burying the Demons who tried to follow. Blue fire strucked it instantly, but without effect. The Dragon was ready this time, its lumpish head bobbing guardedly to avoid the fire. Before it crouched the dark figure of the Dovahkiin. Hissing in fury, the monster shambled toward its enemy, massive jaws snapping. Dovah wheeled and darted back, moving not to the broader trail that lay right, but sprinting unto the narrow ledge that curved left above the split. Maddened beyond reason, heedless of what lay ahead, the Dragon came after him. In a rush it thundered unto the ledge, snout reaching for the human fleeing before it, massive legs driving it forward.

But suddenly the ledge was no longer there. Broken rock gave way beneath the weight of the monstrous creature. With a desperate effort, the Dragon lunged towards the Dovahkiin. Dovah sprang back as massive jaws swept barely a foot short of his head. Then with a final terrible hiss, the Dragon slipped away from the crumbling ledge into the black pit of the chasm, disappearing in an avalanche of earth and stone, screaming its hatred. Down into the emptiness it fell and was gone.

Artemis stood at the far end of the split and watched as Dovah made his way back along the remains of the ledge. After a moment her gaze shifted. A quick glance at the defile showed it blocked by tons of rocks. A slow, bitter smile creased her bloodied face. The Demons would follow them no further through Halys Cut. The Elves gained a brief respite, a chance to regroup so that they might take their stand elsewhere.

She turned. Behind her, within the mouth of the pass, the soldiers of the Elven army stared out of the shadows in silence, weariness and uncertainty clouding their faces. The moon goddess could read what was reflected there. So many Demons had come through the Withered Grass so many more than any of them had believed possible. They had failed utterly to stop them here. How would they stop them at the valley of Sarandanon?

A hand clasped her shoulder and Artemis looked at the impassive face of Laetri though her eyes showed otherwise. She met the questioning gaze there and wordlessly looked away again. She did not have the answer. She wondered if anyone did.

...

...

...

Triton hugged Zoe, relieved to find her fiance alright with nothing but a scratch. It had been his greatest fight ever since he stood with the phalanx of the Elves. The raw fierceness, the hatred, the dedication to kill, this is the first time Triton had faced an enemy such as this. He fervently wished they would survive this war and go home. Nothing must happen to Zoe, he would burn the world before anything did.

He was still mulling these thoughts when he noticed the Watch carrying the limp form of her sister to the healer's tents.

...

...

...

The Reaper clicked its fingers as it watched the fallen face of its prey. It cackled in joy, the best way to destroy a person after all is to watch their hopes being dashed away. Looking at her beautiful form shining like a silver star below nearly made it salivate. It would not be long now before it claimed what is rightfully it's. It would have her, it was already written. It will be done.

...

...

...

 **SO THAT'S THAT READERS, THANKS FOR THE REVIEW. FOR THE SAKE OF MY FOLLOWERS, ILL FINISH THE STORY. ANWAY PLEASE REVIEW. ITS SHORTER OF A THOUSAND THAN MY REGULAR POSTS BUT I HAD NO IDEAS LEFT HIHIHI TRA-LA.**


	61. A Plan Worthy of Athena

Chapter Sixty-One

 _"Always learn to keep watch of your true enemies' return,"_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

It was a dispirited army that came down out of Halys Cut, shamed by the defeat that had been inflicted upon it and shocked by the number of its dead and wounded. For the dead, lost in the flight back through the pass, there could be no proper return of the body to the Earth which has given it life. For the wounded there could be no relief from the excruciating pain of injuries inflamed by the poison of demon claws and teeth, their moans and cries lingered unbearably in the midday stillness.

For the rest, those who marched south along the wall of the Breakline, there could be no comfort taken in what had passed that day, nor little in what most certainly lay ahead. As the noon sun beat down upon them, mouths went dry with thirst and thoughts turned black with bitterness.

Artemis led them, no leader in her own mind, little more than a victim of capricious circumstance, and her thoughts were dark. She wanted this to be ended, Percy returned to consciousness and the Elven King return. She held in her hands the gnarled length of the Staff of Teleperion and she knew she must play the role that had been forcefully forced upon her a little while longer, at least until the army reached Baen Draw. Mercifully, it would be ended then.

Her gaze shifted to Dovah. The Dovakiin rode silently beside her, dark and enigmatic within his concealing robes, his thoughts carefully locked away from Artemis. Even Laetri had fallen into depression the moment she heard about Percy's state and had been avoiding Artemis and spent most of her time with the Oculatus members. Triton and Zoe she had no idea where the two disappeared into among the Elven mass. But Laetri's teacher only spoke once to her during the long trek.

"I understand now why they let us come this far," he had said, his voice rather quiet int is suddenness. "They wanted us within these mountains,"

"Wanted us?" Artemis had questioned.

"Wanted us moon goddess," Dovah replied coldly. "With so many they knew there was nothing we could do to stop them. They let us trap ourselves,"

A rider appeared on the horizon, a solitary horseman riding as if his life was on the line and his poor mouth was nearly driven to exhaustion as it galloped wildly across the grasslands towards the approaching Elves. Disheveled and dust-streaked, the rider jolted to a stop before them. Artemis recognized him, he was one of the Elves that greeted them during their landing at Aiur. He had golden hair and his fair face is haggard as he looked wildly at them.

"Who are you? State your rank?" Artemis demanded the moment the messenger's eyes focused on her.

"Flyn, messenger of the king my lady," the elf replied with a hoarse voice. He immediately hesitated then glanced quickly past her to the column of soldiers. "I am to report to Lady Percy...," he began.

"Give your message to the moon goddess," Dovah snapped.

"My lady," Flyn saluted, his face white. Suddenly there were tears in his eyes. "My lady...," he began again but his voice broke and he could not continue.

Artemis dismounted and beckoned Flyn down with her. Making maximum effort to stamp her prejudices about males down, Artemis put an arm about the distraught messenger and led him forward several paces to where they might speak alone. Laetri followed silently a few steps back and Artemis doesn't question her decision. There she faced the elf squarely.

"Slowly now, give me your message,"

Flyn nodded, his face tightening. "My lady I am istructed to tell the Lady that King Vrael has fallen. My lady, he is dead,"

Artemis shook her head slowly. "Dead?" It seemed as if someone else is speaking. "How can he be dead? He can't be dead!" Artemis knew that she would be screwed. So much for hoping to hand command back to the king.

"We were attacked at dawn my lady," Flyn was crying openly. "The Demons...they were so many. They forced us from the pass. We were overrun. The flag fell and when King Vrael tried to recover it, the Demons caught him...,"

Artemis quickly put up her hands to check the Elf's words. She did not want to hear the rest. Her eyes flashed quickly to Dovah and she found the Dovahkiin's dark face turned toward her own. Dovah knew. Laetri was pale as death as she laid a hand on Artemis' shoulder.

"Do we have the king's body?" Artemis forced herself to ask the question taking comfort at the silent support of the taller woman.

"Yes, my lady,"

"I want it brought here,"

Flyn nodded silently. "My lady, there is something more," Artemis turned back now waiting. "My lady, Worl Run is lost, but Commander Elenwen believes that it can be retaken. She requests additional cavalry to make the sweep back to the grasslands that border the pass so that...,"

"No!" Artemis cut her short, her voice suddenly urgent. With an effort, she composed herself. "No, Flyn. Tell Commander Elenwen that she is to withdraw at once. She is to return to the Sarandanon,"

The Elf swallowed hard, glancing hurriedly at Dovah and Laetri. "Forgive me my lady but I was instructed to speak with Lady Percy on this. The Commander will ask...,"

"Lady Percy has been wounded in battle. Tell the commander that Lady Artemis is in charge," said Laetri sternly and f it is possible Flyn paled even further, and Artemis took a deep breath before speaking up. "Tell Elenwen that I command the army of the Elves now and she is to withdraw at once. Take a fresh horse Flyn and go quickly. Safe journey, messenger,"

Flyn saluted and hurried off. Artemis stood alone staring out across the empty grasslands, a strange numbness stealing through her as she realized that the burden of leading the army and winning this war now belonged to her. Gone was the king of the elves who once won against these horror and so is Percy who is supposed to be the one leading them. Artemis was alone and she did not know what to do. With her back to Dovah and Laetri, she let herself cry.

...

...

...

Dusk slipped across the valley of the Sarandanon, its shadows lengthening to Baen Draw and the army of the Elves. Within her tent, Percy lay sleeping unsconcious still, her breathing shallow and uneven. Artemis sat alone at her bedside since Laetri took the responsibility of the army's logistics with Triton and Zoe though she promised to come back a little later. Artemis stared at her lover wordlessly, wishing that she would come awake again. Until she woke, Artemis was alone and the physicians from the city are arriving tonight to check on Percy. Percy may be strong both in character and physically, but the resounding crack on the head during the battle was serious and Artemis was frightened for her.

Impulsively she reached down for her lover's hand and took it gently on her own. The hand was limp despite its smoothness. The beautiful wild goddess did not stir. Artemis held the hand for a moment, then placed it gently on Percy's chest and leaned back wearily.

"Percy," she whispered almost to herself.

She stood up and moved away from the bed, distracted. How could it have happened, her lover fallen grievously injured; the Elven king killed, herself who was not an elf became a leader of the Elves and no one's questioning her. How could it have happened? It was a madness that Artemis cannot bring herself to accept. Of course there was the certain part that Percy would lead the Elves thanks to the prophecy and though she feared for her, she didn't expect her to be knocked out this early. And the little fact that the king would be removed from the equation also are not even planned for. It was an absurd possibility. No one would believe it to happen, best of all she.

"I am ill prepared for this," Artemis thought glumly to herself. Sure she had led the Hunters of Artemis but never an army this large and facing such a threat to the world. It is Percy's destiny to save the world, the Fate's wish, everyone's expectation, never hers. Yet now...

She shook her head wearily. Now she must take command, at least for a time. And she must lead this army that Percy had led before her. She must defend the Sarandanon and find a way to stop the Demon advance. Halys Cut had shown the Elves how difficult this would be. They as well as she that if the rock slide brought about by the battle between Dovah and the Dragon had not blocked Halys Cut, the Demons might have caught and annihilated them all. Her first task then was to give the Elves reason to believe that this would not happen at them on Baen Draw, despite the loss of both the King and their prophesied leader. In short she must give them hope.

She sat down next to Percy. Elenwen could help her; she was a veteran of the Old World and the past wars, an experienced soldier. But would she? She knew that Elenwen was angry at her because of her order to withdraw from the passes of the Breakline. Elenwen had not returned yet, remaining behind with a rearguard of Elven cavalry to slow the Demon advance on the Sarandanon. But forewarning of her displeasure had already reached Artemis' ears through comments by a handful of her officers. When she rode in, she would confront Artemis directly. Then things would really come to a head. Artemis already knew she would ask that command of the army be formally given to her. Artemis shook her head once more. It would be easy enough to do that, to turn command over the army to Elenwen and let the Elven warrior assume responsibility for the defense of the Elven homeland. Perhaps that was what she would do. Yet something inside of her resisted. So simplistic a resolution to the dilemma; there was need for caution in shedding too quickly duties that were clearly hers. She still had some of her Olympian pride after all.

"What would you do Percy?" she asked softly to her lover knowing there would be no answer, yet needing one.

The minutes past and the dusk deepened.

Finally Crowley appeared through the tent flap. "Commander Elenwen has returned my lady," he announced. "She asks to speak with you,"

Artemis nodded and wondered momentarily where Dovah had gone. She had seen nothing of the Dovahkiin since their return. Still this meeting with Elenwen was her problem. She started to her feet then remembered the Staff of Teleperion which lay on the floor next to her lover's bed. Lifting it in both hands, she hesitated a moment, staring down at the beautiful goddess beside her.

"Rest well. I will not fail you," she whispered finally, then turned and stepped from the room.

In the adjoining chamber she found Elenwen waiting. Dust and blood covered the commander's armor, and her scarred face was flushed with anger as she advanced on the moon goddess. For someone who is a millennia old, she looks like her twenties with her white hair.

"Why did you order me to withdraw Artemis?" she snapped.

Artemis held her ground at the onslaught. "Lower your voice commander. Percy rests within,"

There was a moment's silence as Elenwen glared at her. Then, more quietly, the Elven commander asked. "How is she?"

"She sleeps," Artemis replied coldly. "Now, what is your question?"

Elenwen straightened to her full height but Artemis wasn't cowed. "Why was I ordered to withdraw? I could have retaken Worl Run. We could have held the Breakline as our king and Percy intended we should!"

"Your king intended that the Breakline be held for as long as it was possible to do so," Artemis responded, her silver eyes locked unto Elenwen. "With my lover injured, your king dead and Halys Cut lost, it was no longer possible. We were driven from Halys Cut just as you were driven from Worl Run," Elenwen bristled but Artemis ignored her. "In order to retake Worl Run, I would have had to make a forced march north with an army that had just been routed, knowing that they would immediately be thrown back into the battle. If our combined forces were then defeated, they would face an exhausting march back to the Sarandanon with little chance before undertaking a defense of this valley. Worst of all any battle fought within the passes of the Breakline would be fought without the ise of the Elven cavalry, If we are to withstand the Demon advance, we will need the whole of our strength to do so. That commander is why you were ordered to withdraw,"

Elenwen shook her head slowly. "You are not a trained soldier, moon goddess. You had no right to make a decision as crucial this one without first consulting with the commander of all the army. Had it been not for my loyalty to Percy...,"

Artemis' head came up sharply. "Don't finish that sentence Commander,"

Her gaze shifted momentarily as the outer tent flaps parted to admit Dovah and Laetri. Dovah's appearance was not unexpected but Artemis was somewhat surprised to fine the Wild goddess there as well. She thought that dealing with the Oculatus takes more time than she assumed. Laetri merely nodded courteously at her but said nothing.

Artemis turned back to Elenwen. "In any case the matter is done. We had better concern ourselves with what lies ahead. How much time do we have before the Demons reach us?"

"A day, possibly two," Elenwen offered abruptly. "They must rest, regroup,"

Dovah's eyes lifted. "Dawn, tomorrow,"

There was instant silence. "You are certain?" Artemis asked quietly.

"They are driven beyond the need to sleep. Dawn tomorrow,"

Elenwen slumped on a nearby chair her face falling down.

"Then we must decide how we will stop them once they are here," Artemis declared. Her hands running lightly over Teleperion's staff.

"Simple enough," Elenwen snapped impatiently. "Defend Baen Draw. Cordon it off. Stop them at the narrows before they reach the valley,"

Artemis took a deep breath wondering how the commander even became a commander with her attitude. "That was tried at Halys Cut. It failed. The Demons forced the Elven phalanx by sheer strength of numbers. There is no reason to believe that this would be any different this time,"

"There is every reason," Elenwen insisted. "Our strength is not divided here as it was in the Breakline. Nor will the Demons be fresh and rested, if they march straight from the Flats. Cavalry may be used in support where iot could not at the Cut. Oh, much is changed, I promise you the result will be different this time,"

Artemis glanced momentarily at Dovah, but the Dovahkiin said nothing. Elenwen took a step closer.

"Artemis, gave me command in your lover's stead. Let me set the defense as I knew she would set it. The Elves can hold the Draw gains those creatures, whatever their strength. Your lover and I know...,"

"Commander," the moon goddess spoke softly, firmly. "I saw what the Demons are capable of doing at Halys Cut. I saw what they did to a defensive line that Percy felt certain would hold them. This is a different sort of enemy we fight. It hates the world beyond understanding, it is driven by that hatred so much that dying means nothing. Can we say the same? We to whom life is so precious? I think not. We need something more than standard tactics if we are to survive this encounter,"

Out of the corner of her eye, she caught Dovah's brief nod.

Elenwen bristled. "You lack faith moon goddess. Your lover would not be so quick...,"

Artemis cut her short. "Percy is not here! But if she were, she would speak to you as I have spoken. I seek suggestions commander, not an argument,"

Elenwen flushed darkly, then turned slowly towards Dovah. "What has this one to say? Has he no thoughts to offer on how these Demons are supposed to be stopped?"

Dovah's dark face was expressionless. "You cannot stop them now commander. You can only slow them,"

"Slow them?"

"Slow them so that the words of the prophecy may be fulfilled,"

"That again!" Elenwen snorted. "Our destiny in the hands of gods younger than we are? Dovahkiin I do not believe in new world legends. If this world is to be saved, it must be saved through the courage of her men-at-arms and through the skill and experience of her soldiers. Demons may die as other things of flesh and blood,"

"Such as elves," the Dovahkiin replied darkly.

There was a long silence. Elenwen turned away from the others, hands clasping angrily behind her back. After a moment, she wheeled back on them.

"Do we stand at Baen Draw or not Lady Artemis? I hear no suggestions but my own,"

Artemis hesitated, wishing anyone would say something. It was Laetri who stepped forward, her clear voice breaking the silence.

"My lady may I speak?"

Artemis had almost forgotten that the Wild goddess was there. She glanced at the slender figure and nodded.

"No need to be so formal Laetri,"

Laetri ignored her. "My lady, I will tell you of my father's tactics long ago that he kept telling me. The mermen once faced similar odds on more than one occasion while in the service of Atlantis. It is a matter of pride to them that while their enemies have frequently been stronger than they, still they have survived and they have not. They have learned some hard lessons, my lady. I offer one of them to you now. It is this, never settle a stationary defense line where superior numbers will overrun you. We have learned to split our defensive front with a series of mobile lines that shift with the flow of battle. These lines attack and retreat in sequence, pulling the enemy first one way then the other, striking always on the flanks as the enemy turns to repel each new assault, withdrawing beyond the enemy's reach when the strike is done,"

Elenwen snorted. "Then you neither gain nor even hold ground goddess,"

Laetri turned to her. "When the enemy has been pulled far enough out in his efforts to catch you, when his lines have thinned and split, then you close ranks to either side and collapsed on him. Like so,"

"She placed her hands in a V and brought them together with a clap. There was startled silence.

"I don't know," Elenwen muttered doubtfully.

"How would you defend Baen Draw?" Artemis pressed.

"I would use a variation of what I have just described to you," Laetri replied. "Longbows on the slopes of the Kensrowe over the mouth of the Draw to harry the advance. Foot soldiers at its head as if you meant to hold it as you tried at Halys Cut. When the Demons attack, stand for a time then give way. Let them break through. Give them a rabbit to chase, a cavalry command to draw them on. When their lines are strung out, their flanks exposed, close on them from both sides, quickly before they can fall back or be reinforced. Use lances to keep them away from you. The Demons lack our weapons. If you stay beyond their reach, they cannot harm you. When you have destroyed their front ranks, let the rabbit pull through a second rush, Take them another way, keep them off balance. Concentrate on their flanks.

She finished. Artemis stared at the wild goddess while Elenwen frowned.

"Who would be the rabbit in this?"

Laetri smiled prettily. "Who else commander?"

Elenwen shrugged. Artemis looked at her questioningly.

"It might work," the Elven warrior admitted grudgingly. "If the rabbit is any good that is,"

"The rabbit knows a few tricks," Laetri replied. "That is why it is still alive after so many chases,"

Artemis glanced quickly at Dovah. The Dovahkiin nodded.

"Then we have our plan for the defense of the Sarandanon," the moon goddess announced. Her hand clasped Elenwen's then that of the wild goddess. She was surprised to see Laetri blush though.

"Let us make certain now that it succeeds,"

Later that nigh when all was in readiness for the morrow's battle and she was alone, Artemis paused to reflect on how fortunate it was that Laetri had been present at the meeting with Elenwen. It was only then that it occured to her that it might not have been luck or good fortune at all but a foresight peculiar to the enigmatic dark wanderer and hero of the old world they knew as Dovah.

...

...

...

Triton wandered the Elven camp trying to find his fiance on this mass of people. At times like these he can't help but appreciate the little things he had when he was the one in charge of the Atlantian army. Normally he would simply order a messenger to look for the person he wanted to see leaving the problem of looking for the messenger. He never appreciated the messenger's efforts and now being put in the same position, he made a mental note not to scold messengers ever again.

Elves of course are everywhere sitting in their tents either talking or repairing their weapons and armor and Triton after an hour of fruitless searching approached the cooking tents. If there was one thing he learned during the army, if you need information, the best source are always the cooking tents. It took ten more minutes of walking before a mass of sounds greeted the heir of the sea indicating that he had come to the right place.

A large open tent had been set up and four long tables filled with raw meat and veggies made up the cook's domain. Hundreds of pens and animals are outside filled with chickens, ducks, geese, cows, sheep and any more domestic animal that could be set on the table are baying and crying outside. Triton walked up to the main entrance unsurprised when the Elves in charge of food paid no attention to him. What is one heir of the sea compared to the ravenous hydra which cannot be filled that composed the army when it comes to food. Triton stood in front of one of the Elves at the table who is busy gutting duck after duck.

"Ahem," Triton coughed.

The cook kept on working.

"Ahem,"

"..."

"Ahem...,"

"Go check the meal times, it won't be fair if you ask for food while others are not eating," growled the cook.

"I'm not here for food. I'm here for information," Triton stated making the cook look at him and her eyes popped out.

"My lord Triton. I'm sorry I didn't recognize you. What is it?" she stammered and blushed. Triton sighed. Nearly every elf kow-towed to him and Zoe thanks to Percy's reputation and he didn't like it.

"I'm looking for Zoe Nightshade. Do you have any information about her whereabouts?" asked the heir of the sea.

"Zoe Nightshade, she's the one with the circlet yes?"

"Yes and she's not an elf," nodded Triton.

"The last time I heard, she was at the infirmary tents and are helping the healers tend to the wounded," stated the cook flapping her eyes at him. Triton winced at that. The elves as a rule are a very beautiful race, and if not for the fact that he is madly in love with Zoe, he would have been flirting non-stop.

"I see, thanks for your time my lady," bowed Triton.

"You can have some sourdough bread if you want," called the cook. "And there is a roasted duck ready also if you want my lord,"

Triton was ready to deny the offers when a voice of a fish to be gutted screamed at one of the chopping boards. _"Help me my lord!"_ before he was silenced by the cleaver falling down.

"Maybe the roasted duck will do," replied Triton.

...

...

...

All that was left of the duck was its leg the moment Triton arrived at the infirmary tents. Of course like any army at war, it was filled with wounded and dead. The sound of the sick and in pain are an anathema for any rookie and if Triton wasn't used on hearing it on countless battles. He would have puked the roasted duck he just ate.

"Triton," one of the white clad figures detached from the rest and tackled the heir of the sea with a bone-crushing hug.

"Zoe," Triton can't help but smile as he returned the gesture of his beloved.

"What are you doing here?" the former huntress asked the moment they detached from one another. "I never expected you to come here,"

"I could say the same for you. I never knew you were interested in the healing arts ever before," Triton quipped.

"I'm not but we have too many wounded Triton and not enough healers. Nearly everyone who knew a scrap of healing are here right now. I just want to help them out," Zoe said looking mournfully at the rows of wounded. "It could have been our men suffering like they are Triton,"

"I know, however you also need your rest Zoe," Triton pointed out. "I know that you have fought with the archers yesterday and you're not as well rested as you think. We're going to go to war again tomorrow and I need you strong,"

Zoe's eyebrow rose at his statement. "Tomorrow? Are you sure? There's no way the Demons could catch up to us that fast. At least not unless they rest also,"

"They don't need rest Zoe!" hissed Triton. "They're nothing like we have faced before. Please I need you strong tomorrow. I don't want to lose you too like my sister!"

"I'm going to be fine Triton,"

"Zoe...,"

"No!" Zoe's voice snapped like a whip shutting the heir of the sea up. Very rarely do they argue but when they do, its really about important matters like these.

"Triton I know you worry about me and I really appreciate that," Triton flinched when Zoe's hand touched his cheek. "But you had to let me help. Trust me Triton, I know what I'm doing. Do you trust me?"

"Yes, I do," replied Triton defeated as Zoe beamed.

"You honor me with your trust beloved. And I put my fate and future in your hands the moment we win this,"

"If we win this," added Triton mumbling softly. Unfortunately for him, Zoe heard it and smiled.

"Of course we will, Lady Artemis is the one leading us after all,"

...

...

...

"Is there any way we can help them?" Romulus growled watching the camp get ready again for the battle that is about to commence.

"zzzzz,"

"Order?"

"zzzzzzz"

"Order?!"

"zzzzzzz"

"Wake up blubberhead!" growled the wolf biting the feet of the snoring figure which woke up with a loud yelp holding a pillow like one would hold a shield,"

"Where's the bad guy?!" demanded Order his hair standing up like pinata as he glared at the wolf. "What did you disturb my sleep for?"

"Trouble," growled Romulus watching the scene on the pool. "The Elves can't win this, they need reinforcements,"

"There's nothing I can do," protested the primordial. "And don't even bother going in there, the ancient laws would not allow you so,"

"Says he who keeps on stealing drinks on grocery stores," snorted Romulus at the Primordial who is trying to look not guilty.

"So again, what do you wake me up for?" he demanded.

"Business, are you still in contact with Tartarus?" asked the wolf.

"Of course," scoffed the Primordial. "I'm a homey guy you know. I remain connected with my brothers,"

"Good, here's what you gotta do,"

...

...

...

 **SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE. I HAD SOME BUSINESS TO DEAL WITH. HIHIHI HOPE YA LIKE IT READERS. NEXT CHAPTER HOPEFULLY WOULD BE LATER OR TOM. PLEASE REVIEW. THANKS. JUST PM ME FOR ANY QUESTIONS.**


	62. All for Naught

Chapter Sixty-Two

 _"It takes courage to fight for something you believed in,"_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

They buried Vrael at first light of dawn. The Elven King, Elenwen and four dozen of the Elven captains of the army interred him in the traditional manner of the Elves, at the birth of the nw day at the time of the beginning. They bore him in silence to an oak-shaded bluff below Baen Draw that looked west over the blue expanse of the mountains and east across the green valley of the Sarandanon. There the last king of the ancient world was finally laid to rest, his body returned to the Earth that had given it life, his spirit set free once more as fearless in life when he won against the demons many millennia ago.

They left no marker to the Elven King. Dovah had warned that there were some among the Demons who would search out testaments and prey upon the dead. There were no songs, no words of praise, no flowers. nothing to show that Vrael Elven King had ever been. There remained nothing of Eldryn's father but memories.

Artemis saw the tears in the eyes of those who gathered with her and felt that memories might be enough.

Less than an hour later, the Demons attacked the Elves at Baen Draw. Down out of the northern hills they streamed, their screams and howls shattering the stillness of the dawn. They came as they had come at Halys Cut, a mass of twisted dark bodies surging forward like the unleashed waters of a flood.

At the lower end of the Draw, the Elven phalanx waited, rows of lancers and pikemen standing shoulder to shoulder with weapons braced. As the foremost Demons clawed their way towards them, Elven longbows hummed along the slopes of the Valley and the air was filled with feathered arrows. Demons convulsed and fell, buried beneath those who came after. Wave after wave of dark shafts ripped through their ranks and hundreds died on the mad rush.

But at last the phalanx was reached and the Demons flung themselves against it, shrieking with pain as the iron-tipped shafts pierced their bodies and held them transfixed. The attack faltered and was thrown back. Again it came, a sudden surge forward of malformed bodies, teeth and claws ripping and again it was thrown back. The ground before the Elven defensive line wall was littered with the dead and the dying. Still the horde of Demons pressed ahead, endless in number and at last the Elven line wavered and broke, its center seeming to fall away. Into the breach surged the Demons bounding and leaping and scrambling from the Draw.

Instantly they were set upon by a body of horsemen, golden armored riders with a crimson cloak, their leader a slender woman with blonde hair holding the eagle of Rome. The riders swept across the head of the Demon rush, lances scything. Then they were gone, turning back into the valley, red cloaks flying, lean forms bent low over their mounts as they galloped away. The Demons gave chase in a frenzy. Moments later, the riders came about, charging back into their pursuers, lances lowered, scattering bodies again as they struck and swung quickly away. The Demons howled their frustration and scrambled after them.

The suddenly the crimson cloaked riders wheeled in a solid line that barred the Demon's path forward and the arm of the blonde woman lifted. No longer massed protectively bu strung out along the grasslands for hundreds of yards beyond the mouth of Baen Draw, the Demons who had breached the Elven line stared about wildly seeing now what had been done to them. To either side, lines of Elven cavalry burst into view hemming them in like cattle. Behind them, the breach had been closed by a tall black robed figure with lightning and fire spurting from his outstretched hands to scatter the Demons who milled uncertainly within the Draw. Desperately, those trapped without sought to break the lines about them. But the Elves converged quickly sword and lance cutting apart the black forms that reached up for them. In moments, the whole of the Demon advance had been destroyed. Through the length of the Baen Draw, the Elven cry of victory echoed.

It did not end there. For the remainder of the morning and into early afternoon, the battle raged on. Time and again the Demons massed for a rush on the Elven Phalanx that barred the passage through Baen Draw. Time and again they broke through, battling their way past Elven archers and Dovah's magic, past lancers and pikemen, only to find themselves face to face with the crimson riders of the Penitus Oculatus. Teased and harassed, the gave chase. Heedless of what lay ahead, they allowed themselves to be drawn on, sometimes toward the shorelines of the mountains, sometimes towards the slopes of the Kensrowe or into the valley of Sarandanon. Then when it appeared that they had caught the elusive horsemen, the found themselves encircled by the Elven cavalry, their own ranks thinned and unprotected, their thrust having carried them far from those brethren who battled still within the Draw. Raging, they threw themselves at their enemy, but there was no escape. The Elves swept back and again their lines closed across Baen Draw.

For a time the Demons sought to gaine the slopes of the Kensrowe, thinking to put an end to the hated longbows. But carefully placed, their ranks deep and sheltered within the ranks, the Elven archers cut to pieces those who tried to reach them. In their midst stood the black-robed giant, ancient fire lancing from his hands, his awesome power sheltering the Elves who struggled below. All forms of Demons tried to reach him, Demons that burrowed within the Earth, Demons that flew, Demons that scaled cliff walls like flies. All failed; all died.

In one attack, the Demons smashed through the Elven phalanx where it bordered the shoreline of the mountain rivers, turning it back across the Draw as hundreds of attackers swarmed over the sandswept hills towards the open valley beyond. For a moment it appeared that the Elven defensive line was finally broken. But with a valiant effort, the cavalry converged east of this new advance and rode into it in a charge that drove the Demons back into the waters of the mountainside. Again the evil ones could not mass but were strung out along the beach head, their backs to the waters. The attack faltered and broke, shattered on the lancers of the Elves. The breach closed one more time.

Thousands of Demons died that afternoon in senseless, mindless, savage rushes through Baen Draw. They attacked ceaselessly, surging on their race to to cliffs with the blind determination of crazy, oblivious to the destruction that waited. Elves and men died with them, caught up in their frenzy to break through to the Sarandanon. Yet the rout that had occured to Halys Cut was not repeated this day; time and again the Demons were thrown back, the forefront of their assault destroyed before it had an opportunity to gain reinforcement from the masses that came after.

Finally in midafternoon, the Demons launched their final attack. Massing within Baen Draw, they surged against the Elven phalanx, bore it backwards by sheer force of numbers and snapped it apart. Into the seams they poured and suddenly there was no time for carefully wrought tactics, or for skill and finesse. The Elves and the Oculatus struck back, their horsemen charging into the onslaught. Sword and spear cut deep into the dangle of twisted forms below. Horses and riders screamed and went down. The lines of fighters surged back and forth desperately. But at last the Demons broke, snarling and clawing as they fled back into the Draw, shrieks of anger rising from their midst. This time they did not turn. They continued on, trampling through their own dead and dying, hobbling and crawling and scrambling into the hills beyond, until Baen Draw stood empty.

The Elves stared after the retreating forms in weary disbelief, watching as the last of them disappeared into the curve of the hills, the sound of their passing fading slowly into silence. Then the Elves looked about them and saw clearly the enormity of the struggle that had taken place.

Thousands of tangled dark bodies lay scattered across the grasslands, spreading from the Kensrowe cliffs to the mountain rivers, still and lifeless and broken. The Draw itself was massed thick with them. The Elves were apalled. It was as if life had meant nothing to the Demons, as if death were somehow preferable. Eyes began to search out the faces of friends and comrades. Hands stretched out to one another clasping tightly and the Elves were filled with relief granted that they had somehow survived through such terrible destruction.

At the head of the Draw Artemis found Elenwen and impulsively hugged the veteran soldier to her. Cries of elation began to rise from the throats of Elves as the realization set in that the day was theirs. Laetri rode at the head of the Penitus Oculatus and the humans joined the Elves, lances raising in salute. Down the length of the Sarandanon, the roar of victory swelled and echoed. Laetri's eyes caught Artemis' and she merely smiled and gave a simple nod.

...

...

...

Only Dovah stood apart. Alone now on the slopes of the Kensrowe, his dark face turned north towards the hills into which the Demons had so abruptly fled, he found himself wondering why it was that they had been willing to give their lives so cheaply and perhaps more important still, why it was that through all that slaughter there had been no sign of the once they called the Hozkii Drog.

...

...

...

The afternoon faded into dust and the night slipped silently away. At the mouth of Baen Draw the army of the Elves waited for the Demons to attack. But the Demons did not come. Nor did they come at dawn, though Elves and men stood ready once more. The morning hours began to creep past, and a growing uneasiness pervaded the ranks of the defenders.

At midday, Artemis went looking for Dovah, hoping that the Dovahkiin could give some explanation for what was happening. Alone she climbed the slopes of the Kensrowe to where Dovah kept a solitary vigil within the shelter of outcropping rock, half hidden in shadow as he gazed out across the Sarandanon. The moon goddess had not spoken with Dovah since yesterday when the Dovahkiin had come up into these mountains; no one had. Caught up in the jubilation of the Elven victory over the Demons, she had given little thought to the Dovahkiin's going. After all Dovah came and went all the time, seldom with any explanation. But now, as she approached the Dovahkiin, she found herself wondering nevertheless why Dovah had chosen this time to be alone.

She was given her answer the moment the Dovahkiin turned to face her. Dovah's face once so dark, was ashen. Harsh lines creased the skin, giving it a slack and weary cast, and there was a brooding look to the piercing black eyes. Artemis drew up short staring.

The stare brought a faint smile to Dovah's lips. "Does something trouble you moon goddess?"

Artemis started. "No, I...it's just that...Dovah you look...,"

The Dovahkiin shrugged. "There is a price for the ways in which we use ourselves. That is one of nature's las though we often choose to disregard it. Even a Dovahkiin is subject to its dictates," He paused.

"Do you understand what I am saying?"

Artemis looked uncertain. "The magic does this to you?"

Dovah nodded. "The magic takes life from the user, it drains strength and being. Something of what is lost can be recovered, but the recovery is slow. And there is pain...,"

The sentence died away unfinished. Artemis felt a sudden chill.

"Dovah have you lost the magic?"

The cowled head lifted. "The magic is not lost while the user lives. But there are limits that cannot be exceeded, and the limits shorten with the passing of the years. We all grow old Moon goddess,"

"I thought you don't," Artemis stated quietly.

The black eyes were veiled. Dovah changed the subject abruptly. "What brings you to me?"

Artemis took a moment to recover her thoughts. "I came to ask why the Demons do not attack,"

The Dovahkiin looked away. "Because they are not yet ready," He was silent a moment,then his gaze shifted back again. "Do not be misled; they will come. They but delay. and there is a purpose behind that delay. The one who leads them, the one who is called the Hozkii Drog does nothing without reason," He bent forwards slightly. "Give thought to this. The Hozkii Drog was not among those who attacked us yesterday,"

Artemis can't help but frown worriedly. "Where was he then?"

Dovah shook his head. "The question we should be asking is where is it now?" He watched Artemis for a moment, then drew the black robes close about him.

"I have been thinking that it would be wise to send the Watch north above the Kensrowe and south below the mountain river to be certain that the Demons do not intend to flank us,"

There was a long silence. "Are there Demons enough to do that?" Artemis asked finally, thinking of the thousands that had come against them already at Baen Draw.

Dovah's laugh was brittle. "Demon enough!" The Dovahkiin turned away. "Leave me alone now moon goddess,"

Artemis went back down out of the Kensrowe, riddled with doubt. On his return, the Watch were dispatched and the waiting resumed. Morning passed into afternoon and afternoon into evening. A heavy bank of clouds rolled across the darkening sky, and shadows lengthened quickly into night.

Still, the Demons did not come.

...

...

...

It was nearing midnight when the attack finally came. It was sudden, so sudden that the sentries standing watch had barely enough time to give the alarm before the first of the Demons were upon them. They came through Baen Draw in a massive rush, waves of black, corded bodies surging down out of the darkened northern hills into the light of the watch fires. One by one the fires winked out, smothered by the Demons as they swept through the Draw and onto the slopes of the Kensrowe. With the watch fires swept east out of the Breakline, the whole of Baen Draw was plunged into blackness. It was a blackness that the Demons knew well, to which they had grown accustomed during their time of their imprisonment within the Withered Grass, a darkness that would be made to serve them. For while the Elves and the humans could now see little, the Demons saw as if it were the brightest day. Shrieking in frenzied anticipation they attacked.

At the head of the Draw rallying about Artemis and the gleaming white staff of Teleperion, an Elven phalanx met the rush. The impact threw the soldiers backwards yet they held their lines. Hundreds of dark bodies crushed up against them, teeth and claws ripping. The Elves fought back determinedly, lances and pikes thrusting blindly into the mass of Demons that pushed forward and screams of pain tore though the night. But the Demons kept coming, surging into the Elves, struggling to break apart their defense. For a few desperate minutes, the Elves withstood the savage rush, holding back the mass that hurtled against them. But the darkness confused and hindered them. In the end, they were overwhelmed. The phalanx began to give, falling back raggedly, splitting apart. Seconds later, the Demons broke through.

That would have been the finish if not for Dovah. Gaining the lower slopes of the Kensrowe, where the Elven archers fought a losing battle in the darkness to keep back the onrushing Demons. The Dovahkiin took a deep breathe and with three words of the dragon tongue, he shouted. Instantly a shock wave passed over the valley and dust spread out across the night sky above the struggling Elves, filling the darkness with a brilliant white glow that lit the land beneath with the brightness of moonlight.

Gone was the blackness and the Demons' concealment. From behind the broken phalanx, a rallying cry went up. Into the main breach, where the largest mass of Demons thrust forward, rode Laetri and the men of the Penitus Oculatus. Like an iron wedge, they split the forefront of the assault. Less than four hundred now, they hammered into the horde before them and bore it back towards the mouth of Baen Draw. To their aid galloped the Elven cavalry, Elenwen leading them half-armored and looking like she was pulled from her sleep by the presence of her night gown. All along the shattered defensive line, the lances of the horsemen tore into the advancing Demons and drove them back.

On the slopes of the Kensrowe, the Demons had broken through the ranks of archers and were pouring down into the Sarandanon. Dovah stood virtually alone ion their path, blue fire lancing from his hands. They came at him from everywhere, howling in frenzy as the fire burned them to ash. The Dovahkiin did not give way. When they grew too many for him, he turned the whole of the grasslands about him for hundreds of feet in either direction inton an inferno of death, a wall of blue fire that ringed the maddened Demons and destroyed any that tried to breach it.

A hundred yards back from the mouth of Baen Draw, the Elves and the Oculatus fought desperately to keep the main body of the Demons from breaking through into the Sarandanon. It was a terrible, frightening battle and the mell of death filled the nightly air. At its height, Elenwen went down, her horse stumbling beneath her. The Elven commander was shaken and came to her feet unsteadily, fumbling fore her short sword. Instantly the Demons were upon her howling. Elven warriors fought to reach their beleaguered commander slashing and cutting ther way through Demons like wheat that rose before them. But the Demons were too quick. Clawed hands reached fore Elenwen even as she tried to cut their arms off and the beautiful soldier was pulled to her death.

At the same moment, a handful of Demons broke through the crush of fighters about them and hurtled towards Artemis. Through the ring of the Watch Vterans that remained and battled about her, the Demons came bounding like cats to lunge for the moon goddess. In desperation she brought up the Staff of Teleperion like a shield and her attackers shrank from it, howling with rage. But Artemis was all alone now, surrounded by twisted black forms and they snapped and tore at her, waiting for a chance to break through the guard of her talisman. Watchers fought desperately to reach the moon goddess yet the Demons blocked their way, tearing apart those who came too close, parrying wildly the cut and slash of saxe and throwing knives. Their brethren surged to their aid, seeing that they had within their grasp the bearer of the hated talisman. Clawed hands reached out, grasping.

Then through the tangle of fighters hurled a graceful slender figure in white gown streaked with dirt and blood. Up against the Demons she went dancing through corded black bodies with graceful sweeps of her sword until at last she stood next to Artemis. Shrieks of rage rose from the Demons and they threw themselves at her. But Cassandra Laetri held her ground like some immovable rock keeping Artemis' attackers from her as she called to the Oculatus. They came instantly riding to her aid, gathering about her in a circle of iron. Then she was back atop her white steed, sword lifted. The crimson riders charged forward, their battle cry ringing out through the night.

For an instant, Artemis did not realize what was happening. Then through the hazy glow of the false moonlight, she caught sight of the men of the Penitus Oculatus, Laetri at their head, blonde hair flying, one hand gripping the slender sword, the other the Eagle of the Penitus Oculatus. Alone, a handful against hundreds, the Oculatus was attacking!

At once the moon goddess seized the reins of a riderless horse, mounted (uneasily) then spurred the animal ahead, crying out to the ancient race that battled for their lives. As the Elves rallied to her, from every quarter, she rode into the ranks of the Demons forward to the side of the Penitus Oculatus. In a wave, the Elves and the humans swept down into Baen Draw, driving the Demons before them. Like men gone berserk, they battered their way ahead, horsemen and foot soldiers with lance and pike and sword shouting as one the battle cries of their homelands.

For an instant the Demons stood their ground, shrieking with rage and hate tearing at the maddened rush that is thrust so recklessly into their midst. But the graceful goddess with the slender sword and the Penitus Oculatus' eagle had give fresh courage to the Elves, courage that bore them foreward to face death without fear, to forget everything but their determination to destroy utterly those twisted black forms that stood before them. The Demons wavered and fell back slowly at first then in headlong flight, for the fury that generated within the army of the Elves was much greater now than that of their own. Into the hills, north they fled once more scrambling down from the slopes of the Kensrowe through the rocks and crags of the Draw, flying into the concealing shadows of the night.

In moments, Baen Draw had been cleared and the Sarandanon was again at the hands of the Elves.

...

...

...

Artemis sat within her tent, wearing only her nightgown. All she had attained from the epic slugfest hours before are luckily just a dozen bruises and minor wounds that an ambrosia square can heal. However the heat is suffocating her and against her better judgement, she had donned her usual attire to cool off the battle heat. She sat in silence, her body aching with fatigue and the pain of her injuries. Messengers came and went dropping scrolls pertaining the progress of the army for her to review later as it prepared to entrench once more across the mouth of Baen Draw since Artemis didn't allow anyone to go inside, at least while she's attired like this now. The Watch ringed the tent, the shafts of their arrows glinting in the light of the watch fires.

There was a hustle outside and she looked up from where she was sitting just in time to see Laetri emerge looking like she had just finished bathing judging from the wetness of her blonde hair. She is wearing her usual white slender gown that hugged her figure and Artemis can't help but feel a bit jealous at her.

"How's Percy?" asked the wild goddess making a beeline at the sweating figure sleeping on Artemis' bed laying a cool hand on her forehead.

"Bad," replied Artemis standing beside Laetri. "The healer said that the blow had damaged her brain internally and it was swelling inside,"

"How bad?" asked the wild goddess and cringed at the stare of Percy's wife.

"They said that unless we go back to Aiur, her skull would no longer accomodate her brain swelling and she will die. Even then he wasn't sure he could help her there,"

"I see," nodded the wild goddess holding Percy's hand on her own. "Don't die on me," she whispered to the sleeping figure in a pleading tone. Artemis can't help but lay a comforting hand on Laetri's shoulder.

"Don't worry Laetri. Percy's strong, she'll make it out of this," Artemis paused. "We'll all make it out of this,"

"I hope so," muttered the blonde goddess still looking at Percy's face. "Thank you Artemis,"

"No, it was I who are supposed to thank you for tonight Laetri. You saved us all," Laetri turned blinking her eyes to Artemis.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"It was because of you that we won today Laetri. It is a debt that would be difficult to repay," stated the moon goddess, looking at Laetri as if she had gone bonkers for not understanding the question.

As it was Laetri merely studied her for a moment then shook her head slowly. "Artemis what I did. I did because I am a wild goddess. There is nothing to be repaid for,"

"Still, I admire you too much now Laetri," smiled Artemis. "I've placed you in charge of the army since Elenwen's gone. With you being Percy's wife. I believe that the Elves won't really object. They really adore her after all,"

"I had to agree with you on that," replied the blonde goddess sitting in front of Artemis and the moon goddess can't help but notice that Laetri's eyes lingered on her exposed legs a second more than normal before looking fondly at Percy.

"So do you accept?"

"I do," Artemis can't help but sigh in relief as she slumped and she missed the Laetri's look that lingered on her body when she closed her eyes.

"Hey Arty?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you find me attractive?" Artemis nearly jumped from her chair at the question and she was s"urprised seeing a blushing Laetri who avoided her eyes.

"What do you mean?" asked the moon goddess who was blushing at the same time.

"Well, since you also love Percy, and I do. I just can't help but think you know that maybe we could do it altogether if you know what I mean. I've discussed it with Percy before and she's okay with it but what about you? It would be a bit awkward if you found it uncomfortable you know," at the end of her stammering, Laetri was nearly red as an apple as she fiddled with the hem of her gown.

Artemis was stunned. She never knew that Laetri looked at her that way. She had always imagined that she would be nothing more than Percy's lover while Laetri was her formal wife. To say that they are considering to let her in, that meant that they treat her as equal and she won't be referred simply as the fling. However what Laetri had just said stumped her. Did she find Laetri attractive? Very. Who won't? The wild goddess could have anyone she want if she wanted to. Her looks are the honey for the bees after all.

"I-I don't know what to say," mumbled Artemis still stunned.

"Maybe it doesn't require words," replied Laetri and before Artemis knew it, their mouths are locked to one another and she can't help the sultry moan that left her lips as Laetri's smooth hands caressed her pale exposed legs. She tasted like fresh milk and her hands tangled on her blonde hair as the kiss deepened and Laetri began making sounds of contentment. However they were cut short as someone coughed from the entrance and the two broke apart immediately and Artemis dove for her coat putting it on and covering her night gown as she glared at the impassive face of Dovah. Behind stood Triton who looked like Christmas had just came early and Zoe whose jaw are metaphorically on the ground.

"I would deny I have seen that, but unless you two had something else to do. We do have a war to win," said Dovah as if the two had just been sharing tea and he walked in on them.

"Why are you here Dovah?" demanded Artemis. "I've told the guards to not let anyone enter!"

The Dovahkiin merely glared at her. "The Watchers sent north and south within the valley have returned," he spoke softly but the words almost a hiss as they left his mouth. "Those who went south along the rivers found nothing. But those who went North encountered an army of Demons so massive as to dwarf that which battles us within Baen Draw. It comes south along the eastern wall of the Kensrowe. Already it will have entered the Sarandanon.

Artemis stared silently at the tall man, hope fading within her eyes.

"This was their plan from the beginning moon engage you here at Baen Draw with the lesser force while the greater skirted the Kensrowe north to come down into the Sarandanon from behind, thereby trapping the army of the Elves between the two, Had you not sent those Watchers...,"

He trailed off meaningly. Artemis started to speak but stopped, choking on her words. Suddenly there were tears in her eyes that she cannot stop, tears of rage and frustration.

"All the elves and men who died here, here and at Halys Cut...Percy, Elenwen, Vrael, all dead that the Sarandanon might be held...is there nothing we can do?" she choked. She didn't react even when Laetri hugged her midriff in comfort.

"The army that comes down out of the north contains Demons whose powers far exceeded anything you have yet encountered," Dovah's head shook slowly. "Too much power I am afraid, for you to withstand, too much. If you try to hold the Sarandanon longer, if you attempt to stand here at Baen Draw or even to fall back to some other line of defense within the valley, you shall most certainly be destroyed,"

Artemis' smooth face was bleak. "Then the Sarandanon is lost?"

Dovah nodded slowly. The moon goddess hesitated glancing back momentarily towards her bed were Percy is lying feverish, unknowingly, unsconcious, locked in dreamless sleep, far from the pain and the reality that confronted her anguished lover. Lost! The Breakline, the Sarandanon, the only ones she loved, her army, everything! Within Artemis felt herself breaking apart. She felt herself hugged by Triton, Zoe and Laetri as she let the tears fall silently like waterfalls. Without turning she nodded.

"We shall leave at once,"

...

...

...

As the moon goddess slept tonight, the Changeling grinned as it entered her tent changing the bloody dress that the moon goddess had put at the side. It knew that the Reaper claimed her already, but it had its orders. The game was up and it knew that no Elf, human or magic user know that it even is here. When the game's done, it would kill her itself. The Reaper just had to understand. Still smiling, it picked up the bloody clothes and stepped outside nodding to the Watcher guards. It smelled the evening air smirking at the sense of fear and urgency on the camp.

How good it is to play with your prey before the kill

...

...

...

 **IM DOING MY BEST TO FINISH AS FAST AS I CAN. HOPEFULLY IT WONT BE LONG NOW. PLEASE REVIEW READERS. IM SADDENED BY FEW COMMENTS TRA-LA :(**


	63. How Bad is our Luck

Chapter Sixty-Three

 _"Always let Fate run its course,"_

...

...

...

For five days the army of the Elves and the Penitus Oculatus with the Watch fought their way back across the plains to Aiur. Across the broad valley of the Sarandanon, through woodlands dense and tangled, and down forest roads and rutted trails they fell back slowly, steadily eastward, pursued at every turn by the Demon hordes. They marched in daylight and at night, without rest, often without food, for the creatures that tracked them neither slept nor ate. Unburdened by human needs, free of human limitations, the Demons came after them. purposeful, unrelenting, driven by their own peculiar form of madness. Like dogs at hunt, they harried the withdrawing army, nipping and slashing at its flanks, rushing it now and then in full assault, striving to turn it from its course, to cripple it, to destroy it. The attack was incessant, and the Elves and their allies already weary from their stand at Baen Draw grew quickly exhausted. With exhaustion came despair and then fear.

Artemis fell victim to that fear. It began for the moon goddess with her own sense of failure. The dead, the defeats of the few days past, and all that the Elves had hoped to accomplish and had not done haunted her. Yet even this was not the worst. For as her battered army struggled eastward and the people whose lives she is in charge of continued to die all about her. Artemis began to realize that none of them might survive the long march back, that all of them might die. Out of this stark realization was born the fear that became her own private devil, faceless, insidious, lurking just within the shadow of her determination.

"Leader of the Elves," it asked slyly. "What will you do to save them? Are you so helpless then? So many have been lost yet what if all those who remained be lost to?"

It teased and tormented her, threatening to turn the already weary resolve into total despair. Even Dovah's presence did not help, for the black-robed Dovahkiin stayed distant and aloof as he rode at Artemis' side, veiled in his own world of dark secrets. So Artemis fought her fear alone within the silence of her mind, the whole of her strength directed toward its defeat, as slowly, grimly she led her failing soldiers back toward Aiur.

In the end it was Laetri who saved them all. It was in this darkest time of seeming failure and desperation that the graceful goddess displayed the tenacity, endurance and courage that had once been of the wild gods at the height of their glory.

Assembling with Triton a rear guard of Elves and Watch, she began a defense of the main column of her army as it bore its dead and wounded eastward under cover of night. In a series of lunges and feints, the wild goddess struck out at their pursuers, drawing them after her, first one way then another, utilizing same tactics that she had so successfully employed at Baen Draw. Time and again the Demons came at her, sweeping first through the valley of the Sarandanon, then into the forestland beyond. Time and time again they sought to trap the fleet barrel-bodied horses of the Watch and the swift Elven horse, always to close in an instant too late, finding only an empty grassland, a blind draw, a hollow dark with shadow, or a crub-choked trail that turned back upon itself. With a deftness that baffled and maddened the Demons, Laetri and the riders following her played a deadly cat and mouse game that seemed to place them everywhere at once, yet always away from where the main body of the army moved back toward the safety of Aiur.

Demon anger and frustration mounted; as night became day and day night again, the pursuit grew frenzied. These Demons were different from the lean black creatures that had swarmed out of the hill country north of Baen Draw to seize the Sarandanon. These were Demons that had gone east above the Kensrowe, more dangerous that their lesser brethren, with powers that no ordinary human could withstand. Some were monstrous in size, corded with muscle and scaled with armor, creatures of mindless destruction. Others were small and fluid and killed with just a touch. Some were slow and ponderous, some quicksilver as they slipped through the forest shadows like wraiths. Some were multilimbed; others had no limbs at all. Some breathed fire as the Dragons of old, and some were eaters of human flesh. Where they passed, the land of the Elves was left blackened and scarred, ravaged so that nothing might live upon it. Yet the Elves themselves remained just beyond their reach.

The chase worn on. Elven warriors, Watchers and Oculatus fought side by side in a desperate attempt to slow down the Demon advance, watching their numbers dwindle steadily as their pursuers swept after them. Without Laetri to lead them, they would have been annihilated. Even with her, hundreds fell wounded and dead along the way, lost in the terrible struggle to prevent the long retreat from turning into a complete rout. Through it all, the wild goddess' tactics remained the same. The strength of the Demons made it imperative that the Elven army not be forced to stand again this side of Aiur. So the rear guard continued to strike quickly and slip away, always to swing back for yet another strike and then another and each time, a few more riders were lost.

At last, on the afternoon of the fifth day, the tattered nad exhausted army cam again at the shores of the Rill Song river that marked the border to Aiur. With a ragged shout, it crossed back into the city. Then it discovered the price that had been paid. A third of the Elves who had marched west to the Sarandanon were dead. Hundreds more lay injured. Of the six hundred soldiers of the Oculatus who had followed after them, less than one in every three remained alive.

And still the Demons advanced.

...

...

...

Dusk fell over the fair city of Aiur. The day had gone cool at its end, a bank of heavy stormclouds moving eastward out of the flats to screen away moon and starts and fill the night air with the smell of rain. Lamps began to light within the homes of the city as families and friends reunited, gathered together for their evening meal. On the streets and in the treeways, units of the Watch began their nightly patrol, slipping through pooled shadows in uneasy silence. Atop the cliff, on the Elfitch and along the eastern bank of the Rill Song, the soldiers of the Elven army stood ready, staring past rows of iron stanchions filled with burning pitch to the blackness of the forest beyond. Within the trees, nothing moved.

In the chambers of the High Elven council, Artemis came to came for the first time since her return from the Sarandanon with the heads of the Elven Houses, the army commanders and the few outlanders requested by Eldryn, who had arrived to aid the Elves in their fight against the Demons. She passed through the the heavy wooden doors at the end of the council room, carrying the silver Staff of Teleperion in her right hand. Dust, sweat and blood covered the moon goddess; while she had permitted herself a few brief hours of sleep, she had not yet taken time to wash, preferring to come quickly as possible before the council. Beside her walked Dovah, tall, black and forbidding, his shadow rising up against the walls of the chamber as he entered, and Laetri, her sword sheathed and though her gown is bloody, she still retained enough elegance and poise to turn men's heads.

From their high-backed chairs about the council table, the seats of the gallery and the risers at the edge of the Dais of the King, those gathered came at once to their feet. A rush of whispers and mutterings filled the hall and questions began to rise up in shouts as each elf sought to be heard. At the head of the table, Prince Eldryn brought his open hand down upon the wooden surface with a crash and the room went silent again.

"Be seated!" the Crown prince directed sternly.

Grumbling, the others assembled did as they were told. Artemis waited a moment, then came forward with a step. She knew that she's a foreigner here, however she had been trained in etiquette by the most paranoidal god ever and she knew deep inside what to do. When the King, lay dead, the Crown prince presided until the coronation. In the few moments she was here, she knew that Eldry was a powerful and respected person, the more so in this situation. Artemis had come before the council with a very specific purpose in mind, and she would need the support of Eldryn if she were to achieve that purpose. She was tired and she was deeply anxious but it was necessary that she take time to go about the manners in the proper way.

"My lord Prince," she addressed the tall figure. "I would speak to the council,"

Artemis noticed Eldryn's lips lift a little in amusement at the formality. "Do so then, Lady Artemis,"

Slowlingly, haltingly, for she was not the speaker that her father was or as charismatic as her idiot brother are, Artemis told of all that had befallen the Elven army since its departure to the Sarandanon. She described the injury to their prophesied leader and the death of their King. She told them of the battles and defeats at the Breakline, of the withdrawal and the gallant stand at Baen Draw and finally of the retreat back through the Sarandanon and the dark forests back to Aiur. She told them of the courage of the Penitus Oculatus and the Watch, the leadership of Laetri (who maintained an impassive face at the praise) when Elenwen had fallen. Graphically she described the nature of the enemy they had faced. Its size, its shape, its frenzy and its power. The Demons, she warned them now approached Aiur, there to exterminate the last of the Elven people, to lay waste to the city and finally to ravage the Earth beyond and take back the land they had lost centuries ago. What lay ahead was a battle for survival in which all fate of the next age lies on the hands of Demons and Elves.

As Artemis spoke, she studied the face of her listeners, seeking in their eyes and expressions something of how they judged her actions since the loss of both their king and the only goddess they trusted. She accepted now that her lover would not be rising soon to take her place and that this responsibility belong to her now. She knew that the High Council and the Elven people must come to accept it as well.

Acceptance had been difficult for Artemis because before the battle at Halys Cut, the possiblilty of such a thing happening had always seemed so remote and because she had not wanted to believe that she would lose both her lover and the Elven leader. But her lover now lay within her bed at the royal manor house, unchanged since her fall. All the while that the Elves had fought at Baen Draw and on the long march home again, Artemis had waited for her to wake, refusing to believe that she would not. But the wild goddess had not regained consciousness and now it seemed that perhaps she not do so ever. The moon goddess understood that no matter how painful and thus looked past it to what must then be.

"Elven lords," she finished, her voice worn and empty though it echoed clearly on the hall. "I am not an Elf and I certainly don't know you all enough. But I know what is expected of me as the leader of the people who had trusted their lives on me. The Elven army has come out of the Sarandanon and now must stand here. I still intend to stand with it. I intend to lead it as Percy would have done. I would not have it so if there were any way that this moment could be undone, of all that had happened within these past few weeks might be wiped from the record of our immortal lives. But that cannot be. Were Percy was here, you would rally to her to a man. I know that. I stand then in the place of the person I love the most and ask that you rally to me, for this trust had been given to me. These people beside me had given me their support. I seek yours as well. Pledge me that support Elven Lords,"

Wordlessly Artemis waited. She need not have asked for their support she knew, but she merely assumed it. Hers was the power of the Ancient Prophecy behind no matter how gloomy it will end for her, and few would dare challenge it. She could have asked Laetri to speak for her; the goddess' presence alone might have silenceed any opposition. Yet Artemis wanted no one to intercede for her in this, nor did she wish to take anything for granted.

The support of the High Council and of the outlander who had come to give them aid, should be won over by what they might see in her not by fear or any claim of right that did not ground itself squarely on whatever strength of character she had show in her command of the Elven Army since the moment that Percy had fallen.

Eldryn came to his feet. His angled eyes swept briefly over the faces of those assembled. Then he turned to Artemis.

"My lady Artemis," his youthful voice spoke clearly. "All who gather in this council know that I follow no prophecy blindly, even though no matter how ancient it is and how it is stated. I have said often and publicly that I trust the judgement of my people better that the judgement of any one man., though he be king of the known world,"

He looked about him slowly. "Yet I am Lady Percy's good friend and trusted confidant also and her great admirer. She is a good friend and what a goddess was supposed to be. I wish that she were here to have lead us in this most dangerous time. But she is not. Her lover offers herself in her place. I know Phoebe Artemis enough based on the words my friend and my fiance told me about her when she was here. In fact of all Elves here, I know her the most. Today I have listened to her; I have judged her by her words and by the acts she performed and what she has shown herself to be. I say now that in the absence of our wild goddess, there is no other god to whom I would entrust the safety of my homeland and my life than she,"

He paused then carefully placed his right hand over his heart, the Elven pledge of loyalty. There was a moment's silence. Then the others rose with him from the table, a few at first then all, hands placed across their hearts as they faced the moon goddess. The commanders of the Elven army stepped forward as well. Ehlron Tay, dour-faced and bluff, who after the death of Elenwen ranked highest in command. Kobold the Tall, immaculately dressed Captain of the Black Watch, Halt and Crowley who led the Watch, Laetri who represented the Penitus Oculatus and Kerrin, the commander of the Elven royal guard. In moments all of the Elves who had assembled stood within the High Council facing the moon goddess, hands lifted in salute.

At Artemis' side, a dark figure leaned close.

"Now they follow you moon goddess," Dovah spoke softly.

Artemis nodded. She could almost regret that it was so,

...

...

...

They talked then of the defense of Aiur.

Eldryn had not been idle. Preparations for that defense had begun almost immediately following the departure of the Elven army to the Sarandanon two weeks earlier. Eldryn as a ruler of the city in the King's absence had convened the High Council together with the commanders of the Elven army who had not accompanied the King, for the purpose of deciding what steps should be taken to protect Aiur in the event that the Demons broke out of the Sarandanon. A series of carefully drawn defensive measures had been settled upon. The Elven prince reviewed them now with Artemis.

There was but two approaches to the city, from the east along the trails that ran through the valley of Rhenn and the forests beyond and from the west, out of the Sarandanon. North and South of Aiur stood mountainous peaks that offered no passage, tall peaks that shut away the lowland woods and ringed the cliff of Carolan where Aiur is in a wall of rock. Dovah had warned that the break in the Withered Grass would come in the Hoar Flats. That meant the Demons must come east through the Sarandanon, and unless they turned north or south to bypass the mountainsides sheltering Aiur, a march that would consume at least several days' additional time, the attack on the Elven home city would come from the west.

Yet it was here that the Elven defenses were strongest. Two natural barriers would immediately confront the Demons. First was the Rill Song, somewhat narrow where it arced eastward below the Carolan, but deep and difficult to navigate in the best of weather. Second was the bluff itself, a sheer cliff that rose more than four hundred feet to its summit, its stone face split by a web of crevices and choked with shrub and heavy brush. A single bridge spanned the Rill Song below the Carolan at a point where the channel narrowed. There were no shallows for miles in either direction. The Elfitch provided the primary access route to Aiur, although a series of smaller stairways wound upward through wooden sections of the cliff further south.

The defense of Aiur depended then upon the river and the bluff. It had been decided that the bridge spanning the Rill Song would be destroyed immediately upon the return of the Elven army. This had been done as planned, Eldryn pointed out, and the last link between Aiur and the Sarandanon had been severed. On the east bank, the Elves had anchored hundreds of pitch-burning stanchions to give light in the event of a night crossing should be attempted, and they had constructed a stone and earthen redoubt almost at the edge of the Rill Song that ran for several hundred yards along the riverbank at the base of the bluff and arced backward into the cliff face at either side of the Elfitch. The east bank extended back from the river about two hundred feet to the cliffs, and most of this ground was wooded and thick with shrub. Here the Elves had set dozens of traps and pitfalls to ensnare any Demons who sought to flank the redoubt.

But it was the Elfitch that provided the major defense to Aiur. All of the smaller stairways leading to the great tableland of the Carolan had been destroyed. All that remained was the Elfitch, seven stone-block ramps and ironbound gates that ran upwards from the base of the bluff to the heights. Battlements ringed each gate to close off passage to the gates and ramps above it. Each ramp and gate was set back slightly from the ones below and as the Elfitch rose toward the heights, it spiraled upward in a series of evenly measured turns that permitted each successive gate and ramp to offer some measure of protection through the use of longbows and darts to the gates and ramps beneath. In times of peace, the gates to the seven ramps stood open, the battlements were left undefended but for a token watch, and the ancient stone grew thick with vines and flowers. But now with the retreat of the Elven army from the Sarandanon, the ramparts bristled with Elven pikes and lances and the gates stood locked and barred.

No defenses had been constructed atop the cliff ran back to the deep forest in a broad rolling plain spotted with woods, isolated cottages and the solitary closure of the Gardens of Life where Teleperion stood. East, within the fringe of the forest trees, stood Aiur. If the Demons were successful in reaching the Carolan, the choices left to the defending Elves were few. If enough of them remained, they might stand upon the plain in an attempt to sweep the invaders over the cliff edge. Failing that, they would be forced to fall back to the Valley of Rhenn there to fight one final battle or be forced out of this land a hunted people.

Eldryn paused in his report. "Of course if they bypass the mountains and come in from the east...," he began.

Dovah cut him short. "They will not. Time becomes important to them now. They will come from the west,"

Artemis glanced questioningly at Laetri but the wild goddess merely shrugged. Artemis turned back to Eldryn. "What other news Elven prince?"

"Mixed news I'm afraid. I have taken the liberty of requesting aid from nearly everyone I could get a hand to. Elven farmers have banded together and numbered two-hundred and fifty horse, the regular Elven reserve, Old Guard. There is a vague promise though of some additional more aid to come, though no indications as to how soon we might expect it. Our messengers reports that the outlying different tribes have not yet been able to resolve their differences over what the extent of the outlying tribes involvement in this "City War" should be, and their Elders had chosen not to intervene. It appears that sending the Old Guard command was basically another compromise solution. The matter is still under debate, but we have heard nothing more.

Artemis only scowled. Apparently some Elves are as idiotic as humans after all.

"And what of Atlantis?" Laetri interjected.

Eldryn shook his head. "Nothing, I took the liberty of sending another messenger,"

Laetri nodded her approval. "And the Dwarves?"

"Dwarves!?" Artemis asked increduously.

"Not now Artemis,"

"We're here," a rough voice answered. "Some of us, at least,"

A bearded thickset Dwarf made his way forward through the men gathered about the council table. Artemis had to slap herself twice to make sure that her eyes are not deceiving her at her first notice of the short race. Apparently by the looks of amusement around the council table being directed at her. She is the only one who was new to this. Artemis had to do her best on keeping her composure serious despite the surprise. She made a mental note on quizzing Laetri later though.

Quick blue eyes blinked through a face that was weathered and browned by the sun, and a pair of gnarled hands fastened on the table's edge.

"Dovahkiin," the Dwarf nodded briefly to Dovah then turned to Artemis. "My name is Browork, Elder and citizen of Belegost. I've brought one hundred Sappers to the service of the Elves. You can thank the Dovahkiin for that. He found us a week ago, at work on a bridge crossing the Rill Song and warned us of the danger. Dovah is known to the Dwarves, so there were no questions asked. We sent word to Belegost and came on ahead, tend days march and a hard march at that. But we're here,"

He extended his hand and Artemis with a little prodding from Laetri shook it stiffly.

"What of the others Browork?" Dovah asked.

The Dwarf nodded rather impatiently. "On their way here by now I presume. You should have an army of several thousand by week's end," he gave Dovah a disapproving frown. "In the meantime you've got us, Dovahkiin and mighty lucky you are to have us. No one but the Sappers could have rigged that ramp,"

"The Elfitch," Eldryn explained quickly to the puzzled faces. "Browork and his Sappers have been working with us on our defenses. In the process of studying the Elfitch, he saw that it was possible to rig the fifth ramp to collapse,"

"Child's play," Browork dismissed the accomplishment with a wave of his hand. "We undercut the stone block, removed the secondary supports, then split the primary with iron wedge fixed into chains. The chains we concealed in the brush beneath the ramp, ran them to the heights and lined them to a system of pulleys. If the Demons reach the fifth ramp, just draw in the chains, slip the wedges, and the whole ramp from the fifth gate down falls away. Simple,"

"Simple if you have the engineering skill of a dwarf Sapper I think," Laetri smiled nudging Artemis again. "Wel done, Browork. We have need of you,"

"There are others here that you need as well," Dovah put his hand on Artemis' shoulder and Laetri's and pointed to the far end of the council table.

The Elven prince turned. A lone elf dressed all in dark and silver leather stepped forward and placed his hand across his heart in the pledge of loyalty.

"Dayn, my ladies," the Elf said quietly. "I am a dragon rider,"

"A dragon rider?" Artemis stared at the Elf in surprise. She had heard some legends ago from her mother of a time when dragons are ridden by humans, a time of great prosperity, stories of the forgotten time for no evidence has been found until now. Dovah however seemed undisturbed.

"How many of you are there?" he asked stiffly.

"Three," Dayn replied. "There would be more but Order can only bend the ancient rules as such. We are already dead but the Primordials have sent us three back for a moment until the beginning of the sixth age. The Elves are not alone in this fight. There was a time when the dragons and men are friends after all,"

"We are still friends, Dragon Rider," Dovah commented quietly.

Dayn acknowledged the Dovahkiin's commitment with a nod, then returned his gaze to the two goddesses.

"We can be of great use to you. We can fly the whole of the skies, if need be. We can seek out the Demons who threaten and tell you of their movements. We can spy out strengths and weaknesses. That much, at least we can offer and I believe you are already familiar of how dangerous dragon fire is.

"That much we can accept with gratitude Dayn," Laetri returned the Dragon Rider's salute. "Be welcome,"

Dayn bowed and stepped back. Artemis glanced at Eldryn.

"Are there any others come to stand with us, lord prince?"

Eldryn shook his head slowly. "No my lady. These are all,"

Artemis nodded. "Then these will be enough,"

...

...

...

While she slept, it felt to Percy as if she were floating through a blackness layered with gossamer that wrapped her body in a seamless blanket. One by one she felt the threads enfold her, mold about her, join with her. Time and space were nothing there was only the pleasant sensation at first, much like the feel to an infant of a mother's close embrace, filled with comfort and love. But suffocate. Desperately she struggled to break free and found that she could not. She began to sink downward through the blackness, spinning slowly, her blanket a shroud and she no longer a creature of life but of death.

A bloodied crying woman lay in front of her, she had silver beautiful hair falling down her back. She was crying. Percy felt no pity, she had waited for this moment for millenias. She grasped her hair and threw the girl to the floor and she laughed taking perverse pleasure as the silver-haired girl scream in pain as she landed face first on the floor. Percy slowly stepped towards her and she felt more joyful than anything she ever felt before as the girl lay immobile softly crying as Percy traced the exposed flesh of her hips leaving a bloody trail beneath. Pulling her ass upward, Percy smirked seeing her shiver as her naked lower body was displayed towards her face. She grinned even more as the girl look at her with terrified silver eyes filled with undiluted fear.

 _"Remember!"_ an ancient voice so old and careworn shouted around her and Percy screamed as she felt fire coursing her entire body remaking her from within.

...

...

...

Artemis motioned for all who were gathered to seat themselves with her at the council table, and a general discussion ensued on such matters as soldier placement, weapons distribution, battle tactics, and the taking of additional defensive measures. Reports were heard from Ehlron Tay on the Elven warriors and the regular army, from Halt and Crowley of the Watch, from Laetri of the Penitus Oculatus gave their assessment of the overall structural efficiency of the Elven defenses, and Eldryn was consulted on strategies that might be implemented to offset the superior strength of the Demon Hordes. Even Dayn spoke briefly on the fighting capabilities of the Dragons and their uses in aerial combat.

Time slipped past rapidly and the night drifted away. Artemis grew light-headed with fatigue and her thoughts began to wander. It was in the middle of one of these wanderings that a tremendous crash jerked her upright as the doors of the High Council flew open and a disheveled Atlanta appeared wearing the healer's robes. She was crying hard judging by the redness of her face and she nearly collapsed as Eldryn zoomed towards her. She was followed by Zoe who was pale and looked like the world has just ended. It was worse than crying, judging by her dead eyes as she drunkenly walked to the middle of the silent council and stopped in front of the stunned Laetri and Artemis letting a single tear fall.

"My ladies...its Percy...she's dead...,"

...

...

...

 **TA-DA! SORRY READERS HIHIHIHIHI ANOTHER CHAPTER IS DONE. HOPE YA LIKE IT. HIHIHIHI. SOMEONE ASKED WHY IS THE STORY SO ARTEMIS-CENTRIC. WELL GUYS AND GALS. MOST OF THE PERTEMIS STORIES I READ WAS PERCY-CENTRIC. LET'S GIVE ARTEMIS A CHANCE HERE SHALL WE? HIHIHIHIH ANYWAY PLEASE REVIEW.**

 **PS: LAST ROLL CALL. DO YOU READERS WANT LAETRI TO SURVIVE OR NOT? FINAL ROLL CALL. EITHER PM OR REVIEW YOUR ANSWER.**


	64. For Aiur, Day 1

Chapter Four

 _"Defend this home...when all else fails, defend,"_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

For some reason Artemis didn't go mad with grief. Maybe it was because of the responsibility now thrust into her hands or the simple fact that despite the anguish burning in her heart as she held a wailing Laetri for the entire night. Don't get her wrong, Artemis loved Percy more than life itself but she knew deep inside that she must be strong for the crying wild goddess, for the Elves that looked to her and for herself. Percy would want her to stand up and not mope around while there is a threat that can bring down the next age. There is a time to grieve later on.

The Elves had covered that night Percy's pale body in a linen sheet but for some unknown reason, Dovah had outruled everyone on burying her and now the golden-haired goddess are lain under the dying light of Teleperion looking as if she was simply sleeping on the grassy meadow of the Gardens of Life as the butterflies flew over her face. She looked relatively peaceful and the moon goddess had to resist the urge to poke her to see if she would get up and kiss her. Artemis however nearly wept seeing the silver tree looking so forlorn. It's boughs are dangling and the bark looked like someone put a rot on it. It did not take a genius to know that it does not have much time. And as Teleperion weakened, the Demons grew stronger.

At dawn of the next day that Percy died, the Demons attacked Aiur. With a frightening shriek that shattered the morning stillness and reverberated through the lowland forests, they burst forth from the cover of the trees, a massive wave of humped and twisted bodies that stretched the length of the Carolan. In a frenzy that cast aside reason and thought, the creatures of the dark swept out of the gloom that was still thick within the shadowed woods and threw themselves into the waters of the Rill Song. Like a huge stain spreading over the water, they filled the river, large and small, swift and slow, leaping, crawling, shambling bodies surging and heaving through the swift current. Some swam the river's waters, thrusting and kicking to gain the far bank. Those light and fleet flew above, hopped upon or skimmed over the river's surface. Others, so huge that they might walk upon the river's bottom, lunged awkwardly ahead, snouts and muzzles stretched high bobbing and dipping. Many rode crude boats and rafts, pooling mindlessly into the river and grasping tightly whomever or whatever came within reach, thus to be pulled to safety or carried to the bottom with that which had failed to give them aid. Madness gripped the Demon horde, born of frustration with and hatred for the enemy that waited scant a few hundred yards away. This time entirely, they would see that enemy destroyed.

But the Elves did not panic. Though the numbers and ferocity of the Demons who came at them might have broken the spirit of a less determined defender, the Elves stood their ground. This was to be their final battle. It was their home city that they defended, the heart of the land that been theirs for as long as their race existed. All else had been lost now, from the Rill Song west to the new world. But the Elves were determined that they would not lose Aiur. Better that they fight and die here, the last man, woman and child of them, than they be driven entirely fro their homeland, outcasts in the world, hunted like animals by their pursuers.

Atop the battlements of the Elfitch, Phoebe Artemis watched the Demon tide sweep forward. Dovah stood beside her. Neither person spoke. After a moment, Artemis' eyes lifted. High overhead a small dot appeared out of the clear blue line of the dawn skies, growing in size as it circled downward until it took shape. It was Dayn and his white dragon, Umaroth. Downward they flew, gliding along the cliffs of the Carolan to settle finally on the open rampway above Artemis and the Dovahkiin. Dismounting, Dayn came hurriedly to where the moon goddess waited.

"How many?" Artemis asked at once.

Dayn shook his head. "Even the woods and the mist can't hide them all. The ones we see before us are only a handful,"

Artemis nodded. So may, she thought darkly. But Dovah had said it would be so. She refrained from looking at the Dovahkiin. "Do they seek to flank us Dayn?"

The Dragon Rider shook his head. "They come directly against the Carolan, all of them," He glanced down momentarily at the attacking Demons as they struggled and thrashed in the waters of the Rill Song, then turned and stared back towards the battlements. "I'll rest Umaroth a few minutes more then fly back for another look. Good luck moon goddess,"

Artemis barely heard him. "We must hold here," she murmured almost to herself.

Already the struggle was underway. At the river's edge, row upon row of Elven and Watcher longbows hummed, and hundreds of black shafts flew into the mass of heaving bodies that filled the waters of the Rill Song. Arrrows bounced like harmless twigs from those armored with scales and leather hides, yet some found their mark and the screams of their victims rose above the cries of attack. Dark forms twisted and sank into boiling waters, lost in the wave of bodies that came after. Fire-tipped arrows and the occasional dragon fire thudded into the boats, rafts and logs, but most were quickly extinguished and the crafts churned ahead. Again and again the archers shot into the advancing horde as it streamed out of the forest and into the river, but the Demons came on, blackening the whole of the west bank and the river as they struggled to gain the Elven defensive wall.

Then a cry sounded from atop the Carolan, and cheers rang out. In the predawn gloom, Elves turned hurriedly to look, disbelief and joy reflecting in their faces as a tall, golden clad rider came into view. Down the length of the Elfitch, the cry passed on from mouth to mouth. All along the front line of the Rill Song, behind the barricades and walls, it rose in the morning air until it becomes a deafening roar.

"Eldryn! King Eldryn rides to join us! _Etulie en Aure'! (The Dawn has risen again)"._

In an instant's time the Elves were transformed, filled with new hope, new faith, new life. For here was the prince who ruled them all for millenias, for many their whole lives. Here was the Prince who had stood with his father and finally triumphed during the first war. Here was the prince who had seen them through every crisis their homeland had faced. Now he was their king riding proud and tall. With him present, surely no evil, however monstrous could prevail against them.

But something was wrong, Artemis knew it immediately the instant the newly crowned Elven King dismounted and turned to face her. This was not the Eldryn of old yesterday, as the Elves believed. She saw in the king's eyes a distance separating the Elven ruler from all that was happening about him. It was as if he had withdrawn into himself, not out of fear and uncertainty, for he could master those, but out of deep, abiding sadness that seemed to have broken his spirit. He looked strong enough, the mask of his face reflecting determination and iron will, and he acknowledged those about him with the old, familiar words of encouragement. Yet the eyes betrayed the loss he felt, the despondency that had stripped him of his heart. The moon goddess read it there and saw that Dovah read it too. It was only the shell of the King riding forth that morning to be with his people. Perhaps it was the deaths of his father and Elenwen that had done this; it might have been the injury caused by the loss of their prophecied savior and friend. The defeat of the army or the terrible devastation of his homeland; but more probably it was all of these and something more, the thought of failing, the knowledge that if the Elves lost this battle they would allow an evil into the world that no one could hope to stop and which would fall upon all the races and devour them. The responsibility for this must lie with the Elves yet with no man more than with Eldryn, for he was their king.

Artemis despite her misgivings embraced the new king warmly, masking the sadness that he felt with surprise as he stiffened looking at the moon goddess as if she had gone bonkers. Smiling, Artemis stepped back and held forth the Staff of Teleperion.

"This belongs to you, my lord,"

Eldryn seemed to hesitate momentarily then slowly shook his head. "No, Artemis. It belongs to you now. You must carry it for all of us,"

Artemis stared at the king wordlessly. She saw in the young man's eyes what she had missed before. The King knew. He knew himself that he was not well, knew that something within him has changed. The pretense he made to others was not to be made to one whom his friend had loved.

Artemis withdrew the staff. "Then stand with me on the wall my lord," she asked softly.

Eldryn merely nodded, and together they climbed the battlements.

Even as they did so, the foremost of the Demon horde gained the east bank of the Rill Song. Out of the river they surged, heaving up with savage cries to throw themselves against the lances and pikes that bristled from behind the Elven bulwarks. In moments there were Demons emerging from the river's dark waters along the entire length of the defensive line, horned and clawed, a jumble of limbs and jaws ripping and tearing at the defenders that barred their path. At its center, Laetri and the last of the Penitus Oculatus anchored the defense, the graceful slender blonde goddess standing at the forefront of her men, sword raised. On the flanks, Ehlron Tay and Kerrin with detachments of the royal guard called out to their soldiers.

"Hold! Elven Warriors, stand your ground!"

But finally they could stand no longer. Outflanked and outnumbered, they saw their line begin to crumble. Huge Demons thrust through the defenders and breached the low walls to open holes to those who followed. The waters of the Rill Song were dark with Demon lifeblood and twisted bodies but for every one tha fell, still another three came on, a savage rush that no lesser force could hope to stop. Atop the gates on the second level of the Elfitch, Artemis gave the order to fall back.

Quickly the Elves and their allies abandoned the crumbling river wall and slipped into the forest behind, following carefully memorized paths to the safety of the ramp. A roar echoed in the air and the following Demons are thrown into an inferno of death shrieking and wailing as one of the Dragon Riders made a pass covering the Elven retreat. Almost before the Demons realized what was happening, the defenders were within its walls and the gates were shut behind them.

Instantly the Demons were in pursuit. Pouring through the forest at the base of the heights, they ran afoul of the hundreds of snares and pitfalls the Elves had laid out for them. For a few moments, the entire rush stalled. But as their numbers increased upon the riverbank, they overran those caught within the traps and came unto the ramp of the Elfitch.

Massing quickly, they attacked. Up the walls of the first gate they charged, swarming atop one another until they were pouring over the defenses of the lower level. The Elves were driven back; almost before the gates to the second level could be closed, the first had fallen within ten minutes. Without slowing, the Demons came on, scrambling up the slope of the ramp and the bluff face, shrieking with hunger. The Elves were apalled. The river had not stopped the Demons. The defenses at the bank had been overrun in minutes. Now the first level of the Elfitch had been lost and even the cliff wall did not seem to slow them down. It was beginning to look as if all their defenses would prove useless.

Demon bodies thudded against the gates of the second ramp, clawing upward. Spears and pikes thrust down, impaling the attackers. The gates sagged on their hinges with the weight of the rush. Yet this time the defenders held, iron and sinew bracing the gates and repelling the attack. Cries of pain and death filled the air, and the Demons force built into a mass of writhing forms surging mindlessly against the walls of the ramp. Out of their midst came a handful of Furies, lithe gray forms bounding atop the stone walls, cat-women's faces twisted with hate. Elven defenders fell back from them, shredded by their claws, crying out in fear. Then Dovah's blue lightning burst amid the Furies scattering them wildly. The Elves counterattacked, throwing the cat things from the walls until the last had disappeared into the dark mass below.

The Dovahkiin and the leaders moved upward to the third gate. From there they watched as the Demon attack gathered force. Still the Elven defenders held, archers from the higher levels lending support to the lancers and pikemen below. Demons clung to the cliff face all about the ramp of the Elfitch, working their way upward toward the heights in a slow, arduous clim. From atop the bluff, the Dwarf Sappers used crossbows and boulders to knock the black forms loose. One after another the Demons fell, screaming and twisting to the rocks below.

Then suddenly a monstrous Demon rose out of the attackers that came at the gates of the second ramp, a scaled creature that stood upon its hind legs like a human but had the body and head of a lizard (Imagine a miniature version of Godzilla). Hissing in fury, it threw its bulk against the gates, snapping the crossbars and loosening the hinges. In desperation, the Elves sought to thrust it back, but the monstrous thing merely shrugged aside the blows, Elven weapons snapping apart on its armored body. A second time it threw itself against the gates and this time they split apart, shattering backward into the Elves. The defenders fell back at once, fleeing up the Elfitch to the third level where the next set of gates stood open to receive them while Dragon Riders made another pass. The lizard thing brushed aside the fire while its brethren followed after pouring unto the rampway.

For an instant it did not appear that the Elves would succeed in closing the gates to the third ramp before the Demons breached it. Then Triton appeared at the entrance to the ramp, his trident enlarged three times are gripped by his hands. Flanked by the veteran soldiers of the Watch and the Oculatus and by Laetri and a handful of Royal guards, he stepped in front of the advancing Demons. Dropping forward in a crouch, the lizard Demon reached for him. But the heir of the sea was too quick. Sidestepping the monster's lunge, he thrust the trident upward through the back of the gaping jaws. Hissing and choking, the lizard reared back on its hind legs,the shaft driven through its head. Clawed hands ripped at the heir of the sea but the men of the Oculatus and Watch rallied about him, warding off the blows. In seconds they were back within the safety of the battlements, the gates closing behind him. For an instant the lizard demon stood within the center of the ramphead trying to pull free the killing shaft. Then its life was gone, and it fell backward into the midst of its brethren, sweeping them from the ramp as it tumbled over the wall and dropped like a sack of boulders to the forest below.

Snarling, the Demons renewed their attack. But their momentum had been lost. Strung out along the length of the the Elfitch, they could not seem to muster a sustained rush. The biggest among them had been slain; lacking another to take his place, they milled uncertainly within the walls of the ramp below. Heartened by the courage of the humans with them and their own Royal Guard, the Elven defenders beat them back. Arrows and spears cut into their midst, and hundreds of black forms collapsed upon the ramp. Still the Demons scrambled forward, but confused now and vulnerable.

Artemis, ever the hunter recognized her opportunity. She gave the signal to counterattack. At Kerrin's order, the gates to the third ramp were thrown wide and the Elves rushed forth. Into the mass of Demons they charged, driving them back down the Elfitch, back through the shattered gates of the second ramp. Sweeping clear the ramp, the defenders battled downward to the edge of the lower gates before the Demons finally rallied. Back they came, reinforced by the thousands tha still poured out of the Rill Song to the base of the cliff. The Elves held momentarily only then retreated to the gates of the second level, bracing them anew with timbers and iron, and there they stood.

So it went for the remainder of the day and into the evening. Back and forth along the rampway, the battle raged, from the base of the bluff to gates of the third level, Elves and Demons hacking and tearing at one another in a struggled where no quarter was asked and none given. Twice the Demons retook the second set of gates and pushed up against the third. Twice they were driven back, once all the way to the base of the bluff. Thousands died though the dead numbered the highest among the Demons, for they fought without regard of life, spending themselves willingly on the defenders' carefully drawn formations. Yet Elves were lost as well, injured and dead, and their numbers began to dwindle steadily while the numbers of the Demons never seemed to grow less.

Then abruptly without warning, the Demons gave up the attack. Back down the length of the Elfitch they went, not in flight nor in haste, but slowly reluctantly, snarling and rasping as they faded back into the forests. Black forms huddled down in the shadowed gloom of night, crouched motionless and silent as if waiting for something to happen. Behind the gates and walls of the Elfitch and from the rim of the Carolan, the exhausted defenders peered down into the dark. They did not question what had happened, merely grateful for it. For one more day at least, the city of Aiur was safe.

...

...

...

That same night, scarcely two hours after the Demons had withdrawn into the wooded blackness below the Carolan, a messenger came to Eldryn and Artemis as they met with the Elven ministers in the high council. In an excited voice, he announced that an army of Atlantian Cyclops' had arrived from out of nowhere. Hurriedly the King and the goddess emerged from the council building, the others filled with row upon row of massive barklike forms, armored with leather and iron. Broadswords, Clubs and spears glimmered in the smoky light of torches ringing the assemblage, and a sea of deep-set eyes fixed on the Elves' astonished faces.

Their commander stepped forward, a huge Cyclops with a great war club strapped across his back and Artemis can't help but gasp alongside with Artemis at the familiar face. With a quick glance at the other Elves', he placed himself before the king.

"I am Tyson, General of this army," he informed them speaking in the rough way of the Cyclops tone. "We are fifteen hundred strong King Eldry. We come to stand with the Elves,"

Eldryn was speechless. They had all but given up of finding more aid, believing that no one would answer the call for help of the Elves and to avoid the conflict that seems unwinnable. Now to find them suddenly here, just when it appeared that no more help would be coming was breathtakingly surprising.

Tyson saw the young king's surprise. "King Eldryn, you must know that you never stood alone against this threat. Much thought was given to your request for aid when one of your messengers got lost and ended up in Tartarus," he growled softly. "In the ancient times, our ancestors, the Trolls and Elves have fought against one another; we have been enemies. That cannot be forgotten all at once. Yet for everyone, there is a time to began anew at the dawning of this new age. That time has come for Elf and Cyclops. We know of the Demons. Even in Tartarus while we reformed when were killed at the Battle against the Titans, there have been encounters with a scattering of them already. There have been injuries; there have been deaths. The Primordials understand the danger that the Demons pose against the known world and thus hastened our return. The Demons are as great as evil can ever be. Such evil threatens all. Therefore it is seen that Elf and Cyclops must put aside their differences and stand together against this common enemy. We have come, my kind and I to stand with you,"

It was an eloquent speech that the past Tyson would have been unable to perform that surprised everyone who knew him. As Tyson finished, in a carefully measured gesture, dropped to one knee, signifying in the manner of Atlantian Cyclops' his pledge of service. Behind him, the other cyclops' followed him down, silent as they knelt before Eldryn.

Artemis saw the tears that appeared suddenly in the young elf's face. For that one moment, Eldryn Vraelson came all the way back from the place to which he had withdrawn and there was hope and fierce pride in his face. Slowly he placed his right hand on his heart, returning the pledge in the Elven way. Tyson rose and they clasped hands. Artemis found herself wanting to cheer. However that feeling was squashed as Tyson looked at her.

"My lady, where is my sister Percy? I thought she's supposed to be the one to lead this army,"

...

...

...

Dovah walked the narrow paths of the Gardens of Life, beneath a clouded night sky through which moon and stars slipped like hunted things. Solitary, noiseless, his tall form passed through the cooling, fragrant blackness of the flowered tiers and sculpted hedges, head bent to the walk before him, arms gathered within the folds of the long dark robe. His hard face was lost within the shadow of the cowl, lean features etched with lines of worry and bitter resolve. For this night, he went to a meeting with death.

He walked to the foot of the rise ringed by the soldiers of the Black Watch. Impatient, he lifted his hand and slipped through them with swiftness of a passing thought, and they did not see. Slowly he climbed to the top of the rise, not wishing to look at that which he had come to see, eyes lowered and fixed upon the grassy slope he trod.

When at last he was atop the rise, his head lifted. Before him stood Teleperion, the once slender and graceful limbs withered and bent like the drying bones of some dead thing. Gone was the fragrance and the color, so that no more than a shadow remained of what had once been so incredibly beautiful. Blood-red leaves lay scattered upon the ground like wads of crumpled parchment. The tree stood bare, nailed against the night sky in a tangle of sticks and peeling bark.

Dovah went cold. Even he had not been prepared for this, nor for what he saw, nor for what he felt in seeing. Sorrow welled up within him at the inevitability of what was happening. He was powerless to prevent this, for even Dovahkiins' lacked the gift of eternal life. All things must one day pass from the earth and it was his time.

His hand lifted to touch his withered limbs, then dropped again. He did not want to feel his pain. Yet he knew that he must have the measure of him,and he brought his hands up again, willing a sense of comfort and hope to flow from his mind into Teleperion's then withdrew. Another day or two perhaps three. No more. Then Teleperion would be gone.

His tall form straightened, hands falling limply to his sides as his dark eyes fixed upon the dying tree. So little time.

As he turned away, he wondered if that little time would be enough for the procedure to bring Percy back again remembering the dead body at Teleperion's side encased by his roots.

Dovah prayed silently to the Creator for Laetri and the moon goddess to forgive them for not telling them everything that he knew.

...

...

...

Zoe placed the last of the bandages on the rack her thoughts getting even more gloomier as more of the wounded came to the healer's tents. She is on her break now and she knew it would not do anyone any good if she run herself to the ground trying to help everyone. Atlanta who was working a few beds away at least taught her that

"Zoe," a tired voice croaked making the daughter of Atlas turn as Triton crash landed on her bed with a deep snore. He is dressed only in a plain shirt and pants and he looked like he just bathed judging by his wet hair.

"You're tired," Zoe chided placing the blankets over her exhausted fiance who grunted in reply.

"Longest fight I've ever had, never been this tired before even when I fought with...," he immediately stopped and Zoe had to hold his hand as Triton sniffed trying to hide his tears at what he is supposed to mention.

"She didn't die in vain Triton," Zoe comforted.

"Bloody Hades she doesn't! I'll make sure of that!" growled the heir of the sea. "I'll defeat the Demons even if it's the last thing I do," he vowed.

Zoe only smiled as she removed her dress letting it fall on the floor as she huddled beside Triton only in a thin linen shirt and her underwear. She smiled as Triton blushed red when her body pressed to his. He was always a sweetie and a gentleman no matter how direct Zoe's advances are.

"Come on oh prince of Atlantis. Wrap your hands around my waist already," chided Zoe as Triton gulped hard.

"A-are you sure?"

Zoe only rolled eyes as she grabbed Triton's hands and pulled it over her. "See? Easy," She heard the heir of the sea mumble something about forceful girlfriends and she giggled at his stiff posture as one of his hands accidentally traced her exposed legs beneath the blanket.

"You can touch them you know," Zoe pointed out.

"Nu-uh, no way. I plan to have children after we're married and I can't do that if you castrated me," protested the heir of the sea.

Zoe sighed as she faced turned to face her fiance her lava eyes meeting the sea green ones and she can't help but blush as much as his fiance is when she realized that their bodies are practically pressing against one another and she felt his hand hold her close that they are now squished as if he's afraid she would be gone.

"I won't let them have you Zoe. I would kill them all, I promise. The sixth age will be ours," murmured Triton in her ear.

"I love you," whispered Zoe softly and she placed a gentle kiss on her fiance's face. She cherished every second they lay there. After all every time he fights, there is a very high probability that he isn't coming back to her.

...

...

...

 _Before time recorded, he was there. Before men and women, before nations and governments, before all the history of humankind, he was there. Even before the world of faerie split in war between good and evil, fixing unalterably the character of life thereafter, he was there. He was there in that time when the world was a sacred Eden and all living things existed together in peace and harmony. He was young then, a faerie creature himself while the faerie creatures of the Earth was still being molded by the Creator. He lived within the gardens that had been given over into his keeping, entrusted with the responsibility of seeing that they and all living things that dwelt within were cared for and preserved, sheltered and renewed. He had no name, for names were not needed. He was who he was, and his life was just beginning._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 **HOPE YA LIKE IT READERS HIHIHIHI TARTARUS' REINFORCEMENTS HAD COME AND U DIDNT EXPECT IT YES? HIHIHIHI ANYWAY THE POLL WHETHER LAETRI DIES OR NOT IS STILL CONTINUING AND OH BEFORE I FORGOT, THE ITALICS AT THE BOTTOM WILL HAVE TO BE READ EVERY CHAPTER SINCE I CUT THE ENTIRE INTO DIFFERENT PARTS. HIHIHI YOULL UNDERSTAND WHO IT IS LATER. YOURE WELCOME TO GUESS THOUGH. FOR THOSE WHO HAVE ASKED IF THERE WOULD BE ANOTHER WAR? NO, THE DEMON WAR WILL BE THE LAST WAR OF THIS STORY AND IM PUTTING MY BEST ON IT. ANYWAY PLEASE REVIEW AND CLICK FAV READERS HIHIHIHI=**

 **PS : FOR ALL THOSE WHO HAVE REVIEWED AND SUPPORTED THIS STORY THANK YOU VERY MUCH. WE ARE ENDING VERY SOON AND I HOPE YOU WOULD NOT FLAME ME FOR IT...JOKE HIHIHIHI YOULL ALL LOVE IT PROMISE.**

 **PPS: SORRY IF THERE IS NOT ENOUGH FLUFF.**


	65. For Aiur, Day 2 and 3

Chapter Sixty-Five

 _"All it takes is one spark of courage to light up the fires of hope,"_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

The second day of the battle for Aiur belonged to Phoebe Artemis. It was a day of blood and pain, of death and great courage. All during the night the Demon hordes had continued to ferry their brethren across the waters of the Rill Song successfully despite the efforts of the Dragon Riders to burn them out. Singly and in groups, until for the first time since their break from the Withered Grass, a massive army was gathered to strike, massed at the base of the Carolan from cliff face to riverbank, stretched north and south as far as the eye can see. awesome and terrible and endless in number. At dawn, they attacked the city. Up against the walls of the Elfitch they rushed wave upon wave, maddened and howling with hate. Up against the heights they surged, scrambling unto the sheer rock clawing their way through the hail of arrows. Onward they came, like a wave that would sweep across the defenders who waited and leave them buried.

It was Artemis who made the difference. It was as if on that day, she became at last the goddess that she is truly meant to be in the eyes of the Elves. The goddess who could lead them against such odds and win without a doubt. Gone was the weariness and dillusion. Gone was the doubt that had haunted her since Halys Cut. She believed again in herself and in the determination of those who fought with her. It was an historic moment, and the moon goddess became the focal point.

Gathered about her were the armies of five races, battle standards flying in the morning wind. Here were the silver eagle and the spreading oak of the Elves, the golden eagle flying on a field of crimson with the words SPQR of the Penitus Oculatus, and the green horses of the Watch; there flew the forest greens of the Dwarf Sappers split by the twist of a great river, and the blue ocean deep color with a trident by the Atlantian Cyclops that served on Atlantis.

Never before had they flown as one. In the history of the world, the races had never before been united in a common cause, to form a common defense and to serve a common good. Cyclops and Dwarf, Elf and man together with immortals of the new world stood together against an evil from ancient times. For that single wondrous day, Phoebe Artemis became the spark that gave them all life.

She was everywhere at once, from the rim of the bluff to the gates of the Elfitch, sometimes on horseback, sometimes on foot, always where the fighting was the heaviest. Gleaming like the moon on daylight, Staff and bow held high, she stood foremost among the defenders of the city against the Demons who rushed up to slay her. Wherever she went, the cry went up and the defenders rallied. Always outnumbered. always pressed, still the moon goddess and her comrades-at-arms threw back their attackers. Artemis was something more than a simple goddess that day, fighting with such ferocity that it seemed as if nothing could stand against her. Time after time, the Demons sought to pull her down, recognizing quickly that this single woman was the heart of the Elven defense. Time after time it seemed as if they would succeed, ringing Artemis in a swarm of raging black bodies. But each time she fought her way free. Each time the Demons were driven back.

It was a day of heroes, for all the defenders of Aiur were inspired by the courage of the moon goddess. Eldryn Vraelson stood with the goddess and fought bravely, his very presence lending heart to the Elves about him. Dovah was there as well, his cloaked form standing head and shoulders above the armored men about him as the blue fire and lightning arced from his fingers into the midst of the raging Demons. Twice the Demons broke through the gates of the third ramp. and twice the Cyclops' under the command of Tyson drove them back again. Laetri and the men of the Penitus Oculatus broke a third assault counterattacking with such savagery that they swept the Demons all the way back to the second ramp and for a time threatened to retake its gates. Elven cavalry and Dwarf Sappers repulsed sally after sally along the rim of the Carolan throwing back scores of Demons who managed to scale the cliff face and threaten to flank the defenders on the Elfitch.

But it was Artemis who led them, Artemis who gave them renewed strength when it seemed that they could stand no longer, Artemis who rallied them at every point. When the day at last was ended and darkness began to fall, the Demons were forced to withdraw once more, slipping back into the forests beyond and below the heights, shrieking with rage and frustration. For yet a second day, the defenders of Aiur had held. It was Phoebe Artemis' finest hour.

Then the fortunes of the defenders of the city took a turn for the worse. With the coming of night, the Demons attacked again, waiting only until the sunlight was gone, then rising up out of the forests to sweep over the Elven defense. One by one, they extinguished the torches that had been lit along the lower Elfitch, battling their way forward to the gates of the third ramp. Desperately the defenders braced for the assault, massive Atlantian Cyclops blocking the gates while Elves together with Oculatus and Watch soldiers fought from atop the walls. But the rush was too strong; the gates buckled and snapped apart. Into the breach surged the Demons, clawing their way forward.

On the heights as well, the Demons began to break through. Dozens of black forms slipped between the lines of the cavalry patrolling the bluff and scattered wildly toward the woodland city. Of these, more than a hundred converged on the Gardens of Life, aware that within its gates stood the thing that for so many millenia had held them imprisoned. There they came face to face with the soldiers of the Black Watch who stood ready to fulfill the purpose of their order and to defend to the last elf the ancient tree that was their trust. Maddened beyond reason, the Demons attacked. Up against the lowered pikes of the Black Watch they charged and were cut to pieces.

At the southern end of the Carolan, another band of Demons managed to tunnel beneath a line of Dwarf traps set along a dismantled secondary stairway leading up from the Rill Song and thus gain the heights. Skirting the Black Watch and the Gardens of Life, they slipped east away from the Carolan, crawling through the shadows behind the line of torches set against its rim and broke for the city. Half a dozen Elven wounded en route to their homes from the battle were caught in the open and killed. More might have perished but for a patrol of Dwarf Sappers, who had agreed to aid the Elves in keeping watch along the perimeter of the city. Realizing that the Demons had broken through the defenders of the bluff, they followed the cries of the dying and fell upon their slayers. When the struggle was ended, only three Dwarves were still standing. All the Demons lay dead.

By dawn, the heights had been cleared and the Demons thrown back once more. But the third ramp of the Elfitch had been lost and the fourth was threatened. At the base of the bluff, fresh Demons that crossed the river massed anew. Cries rang out through the morning stillness as they charged up the ramp, solildly massed the foremost among them bearing a massive wooden battering ram. Into the gates they carried the ram, smashing the wooden barrier apart, then pouring through. Cyclops and Elves formed quickly ino a tight phalanx, a wall of iron spears and lances that cut deep into the writhing black forms. But the demons came on, surging up against the harried defenders until they had forced them back within the fortress of the fifth ramp.

It was a desperate moment. Four of the seven levels of the Elfitch had been lost. The Demons were halfway to the summit of the bluffs. Artemis rallied the defenders, flanked by Laetri and Kerrin and surrounded by the Royal Guard. The Demons charged, hammering against the gates of the ramp. But just when it seemed that they would break through, Dovah appeared on the walls arms lifted. Blue flame raced the length of the ramp below, splitting wide the Demon rush, turning the battering ram to ash. Momentarily stunned, the Demons fell back.

All through the morning, the Demons sought to breach the Elven defense of the fifth ramp. At midday, they finally succeeded. A pair of monstrous Ogres pushed to the forefront of their brethren and threw themselves to the gates once, twice. Wood and iron shattered into fragments and the gates broke apart. The Ogres burst through unto the ramp beyond, scattering the defenders. A handful of brave Cyclops tried to stop them but the Ogres shoved the Cyclops' aside as if they were made of paper. Again Artemis rallied her soldiers urging them forward. But Demons were pouring through the ruined gates now, sweeping over the defenders.

Then Eldryn's horse was killed beneath him as he rode back toward the safety of the gates above, and the young king tumbled to the rampway. The Demons saw him fall. With a howl, they surged forward. They would have had him but for Laetri. With a scattering of Penitus Oculatus, the wild goddess sprang to their path, swords cutting. Behind them, Eldryn staggered to his knees, dazed and blooded but alive. Quickly Kerrin brought the Royal Guard to the King's rescue and they carried him from the battle.

The soldiers of the Penitus Oculatus held for a moment longer then they too were swept aside. The Demons pushed forward, thrusting past the Elves who tried to bar their way. Leading the assault were the Ogres who had forced the gates, crushing all who came within reach, Artemis leaped to stop them, the staff of Teleperion raised high as she called to the defenders of the city to stand with her. But the rush was too strong. Tyson and Laetri were fighting for their lives at the walls of the ramp, unable to reach the moon goddess. For one terrifying frightful moment, she stood virtually alone before the Demon rush.

But only for a moment. Atop the gates of the sixth ramp, Dovah whistled Dayn down from the edge of the Carolan. Without a word, he snatched Umaroth's reins from the surprised Dragon Rider and vaulted atop the giant scaly beast. In the next instant he was winging downward, black robes billowing out like sails. Umaroth roared once then dropped into the midst of the Demons who threatened Artemis, claws and maw tearing. Shrieking, the black forms scattered. Blue fire along with the red of the dragon spurted from the Dovahkiin's fingers and the ramp before him erupted in flames. Then pulling an astonished Artemis beside him, the Dovahkiin called out to Umaroth and the dragon lifted back into the air below the last of the defenders fell back pouring through the gates of the sixth ramp to safety.

For a few seconds longer, the Dovahkiin and dragon fire burned, then sputtered and died. Enraged, the Demons charged after the fleeing defenders. But now the Dwarf Sappers on the heights had been alerted. Winches and pulleys began to turn as the chains wrapped about the supports of the ramp were drawn tight. Browork's carefully concealed trap was about to be strung. Out from the beneath the Elfitch flew the already weakened supports, cracking and snapping as the chains twisted them free. With a shudder, the ramphead below the sixth level sank downward and fell apart. The Demons caught upon it disappeared in a cloud of rubble. Shrieks and cries filled the air, and the whole of the lower ramp was lost from view.

When the dust was cleared again, the Elfitch was a pile of crushed stone and shattered wooden beams from the gates of the sixth ramp downward to the fourth. Demon bodies lay scattered on the cliff face, lodged within the rubble, broken and lifeless. Those who had survived fell back toward the base of the bluff, dodging and disappearing finally into the woodlands below.

The Demons did not come again that day against the city of Aiur.

...

...

...

Perseus made a mental note never to trust mortal intelligence again. Right now he is traveling with one of the caravans that his father is sending out to resupply the remnants of humanity that survived the great panic caused by the Demon invasion of the upper world. Gods are now known to men since the mist are gone and the mortals that survived and grouped into pockets of resistance are more than happy to accept the sea god's help. However halfway through their journey on the mortal world, Perseus already knew that his luck had run out.

Perseus walked Alexa several paces back from their anxious companions thankful that he had the common sense to leave Yvaine at Atlantis

"I want you to stay close," he said quietly looking to the gloom around their camp the uneasy feeling making his stomach twist with every crackle of the fire. "Do not leave me for any reason,"

"I won't," she promised leaning her head to Perseus' chest. Her eyes were intense as they found his and then glanced away quickly. Perseus however saw the horror written there and he did her best to comfort her with his presence. The Demon incursion in the world threw it in chaos and even the stern warriors like Alexa are already affected by it. God only knows how many had committed suicide already unable to bear the terror of the ancient world.

"Perseus, do you think we would be able to make it through this?" asked the black-haired girl holding his hand tightly as if reassuring herself that he was there and she was not alone.

"I don't know Alexa, I really don't," replied Perseus embracing her. He would marry her one day when this war is over. She would be the mother that Yvaine would have and not that slut of a love goddess. He would make sure of it even if it was the last thing he would do. They had already became intimate once when they are both drunk and he knew that despite the fact that it was an accident, in an unspoken agreement between them. He knew it was special. However he would not do it again, not with the threat of being killed every time they step out of the ocean.

"Percy please don't fail me," whispered Perseus in a soft prayer as he and Alexa comforted one another. Already he could hear the shouts of the guards screaming "Demons!" around them.

...

...

...

Atlanta blinked as the shaggy guard dog Drifter lifted his shaggy head and sniffed the wind. Then abruptly the dog growled, low, deep and angry. Atlanta stared down at him curiously and glanced about. Shadows fell across the clearing from the forest trees, but nothing moved. The cabin where she is in right now was a stone throw's away from the royal house designed to be a place for peace and meditation. She had been using this place with Eldryn to rest and relax when the affairs of the Elven court proved too tedious. She had also stacked some healing herbs here and that is the reason why she had came here. The supplies at the haling tents are going low and they need every scrap of healing they can get with the amount of wounded pouring in.

Drifter growled again and the hackles on the back of his neck rose. Atlanta looked around guardedly. There was something out there, something hidden back in the gloom. She stood reaching for the hunting knife strapped to the thigh of her right leg taking comfort in its leather handle. Cautiously she started towards the trees, Drifter crouched beside her, still growling.

But then she stopped. She did not understand why she stopped except that suddenly she felt something cold slip into her body, chilling her so badly that she could barely stand. At her feet Drifter lay on his belly and cried as if he had been struck, his great body cringing. The former huntress caught a glimpse of something moving, a shadow, massive and cloaked, there one moment and then gone. A fear passed through her, so terrible that she could not find the will to thrust it from her. It gripped her cruelly and held her fast as she stared helplessly at the dark forest and wished with everything that was left her that she might turn and flee. The knife fell from her hands and tumbled to the earth uselessly.

The the feeling slipped past her gone as quickly as it had come. All about her the wind howled and a spattering of rain struck her smooth face. Drawing a deep breath she reached down for her knife and with Drifter close against her, she backed slowly away until she felt her legs brush against the work bench. She paused then, one hand gripping the neck of the big dog to keep herself from her shaking. With frightening certainty she knew that in all her years here, she had never been so afraid as she came close to dying,

Leaning on the windowsill, Atlanta took a deep breath as she closed her eyes in relief. And a millisecond after, the feeling of dread returned and the princess of Aiur's scream are cut off as a cloaked hand with claws covered her mouth and pulled her inside the window, her frantic twisting closed off as the handle of the window broke and it closed the former huntress and her captor to the world. The door closed five seconds after and the last thing that the huntress saw before she was engulfed in darkness was a tall cloaked figure.

...

...

...

Lightning broke the dark clouds of the sky and the red eyes of the Changeling was filled with amusement as the rain and the thunders masked the girl's screams as she was ruined inside out at the cabin. It's friend really had a taste of beautiful women, and it knew that it would not stop until it got its primary target.

Pushing itself into its four legs, it walked off to find someone to kill taking perverse joy in hearing the agonizing screams that echoed off inside the cabin.

...

...

...

 _He had not understood what he was to become. His future was a vague and distant promise whispered in the corridors of his dreams, and he could not have foreseen its reality. He could not have foreseen that his life was not to finite in the manner of living things but was to extend down through centuries of lives celebrated in birth and forgotten in death until his own became cloaked in the trappings of immortality. He could not have foreseen that all who had been born into the world with him and all were thereafter to be born, whether faerie or human would fade and be lost while he alone would continue one. Nor would he have wanted to, for he was still young enough to be filled with the conviction that his world would always be as it was then. Had he know that he would live to see it all changed beyond any possible recognition, he would have not wished to survive. He would have wished to die and become one again with the earth that had bred him. He was to become for a world fallen from grace a small reminder of what had been lost. He was to become as well the promise that all that had once been might one day come again._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 **ANOTHER CHAPTER IS DONE! SORRY IF ITS SHORTER. I WATCHED GODS OF EGYPT TODAY AND DONT HAVE TIME TO TYPE. ANYWAY PLEASE REVIEW. I INCLUDED A SMALL PIECE OF PERSEUS AND ALEXA SINCE SOMEONE PM'D ME TO POST WHAT IN THE WORLD HAPPENED TO THEM. SORRY ITS NOT SO DETAILED, IM HURRYING THE STORY. ANWAY PLEASE REVIEW AND THANKS FOR THE SUPPORTERS EVER SINCE THIS STORY IS MADE.**

 **PS: NEXT CHAPTER WOULD BE THE FULFILLMENT OF ARTEMIS' PART OF THE PROPHECY AND IT WOULD HAVE A HEAVY IMPLIED SEXUAL AND ABUSIVE CONTENT. SO I'M WARNING YOU ALREADY READERS. YOY MAY NOT READ IT IF YOU WISH BUT PLEASE REFRAIN FROM INSULTING ME. IM SORRY IT MUST BE DONE. REMEMBER THE PROPHECY? IT WOULD BE ALMOST FULFILLED AFTER NEXT CHAPTER. AFTER THAT ITS MAYBE TWO TO THREE CHAPTERS MORE THEN THIS STORY IS COMPLETE. IM WARNING YOU EARLY ALREADY READERS. DON'T READ NEXT CHAPTER AND INSULT ME AFTER IT, MY CONFIDENCE IS ALREADY LOW AS IT IS TRA-LA**


	66. The Moon's Death

**BEFORE YOU READ THIS, REMEMBER THERE IS A RAPE SCENE IN HERE. SO IF U READ THIS MESSAGE. YOU BETTER SKIP THIS CHAPTER IF YOU ONLY PLAN TO BERATE ME AT THE END ABOUT IT.**

Chapter Sixty-Six

 _"And through darkness, the light of the moon's oath shall be broken,"_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

Artemis had to give it to Laetri, the taller graceful goddess really had the best idea of proposing that Artemis get some needed rest. Apparently the Demons had been unnerved for the meantime by the Dwarven ploy to collapse the ramp of the Elfitch that buried the entire horde that had made its way to the fifth gate in a cascade of rubble and broken debris. Today at least, Aiur was safe and Artemis was given for the first time in three days, much needed rest like everyone else. But Artemis is not a fool, she knew they would come again the moment they regrouped.

Bandaging her minor wounds, and letting the number of smaller cuts and scrapes heal on their own, the moon goddess went to the top of the Elfitch to the seclusion of the royal manor house. Faithful Zoe was assigned (or volunteered) to care for her as usual to wash and dress her wounds, and if needed, help her to her bed. Then with Fred and George who volunteered to watch over her, the goddess of the moon was left to the ever changing realms of Hypnos.

But Artemis did not sleep. She could not. She lay within her bed, propped up against the feathered pillows, staring disconsolately into the darkened corners of the room, despair washing through her. For all the help that the Penitus Oculatus, Watch, the Dwarves, and the Cyclops had given to the Elves, the battle was still being lost. All of their defenses had failed. Another day, perhaps two if they are lucky and the sixth and seventh gates of the Elfitch would fall and the Demons would be atop the Carolan. That would be the end. Hopelessly outnumbered, the defenders would be swiftly overrun and destroyed. The world here would be lost and the Elves scattered to the four winds.

Her throat tightened. If Aiur fell, if the hidden city were lost, it would be her failure. Hers! Her penetrating silver eyes turned hard with anger. For centuries she had lived upon this earth; for more than half of them, she had been the leader of people. She had accomplished much in that time based on her domain, and now it would all be lost. She thought of King Vrael, the elven king who should be the one right now leading the elves not her and of Percy, the only person she loved, be she a male or a female now dead. Elenwen whom Artemis looked to as a rival, and for a moment a brief friend. She thought of the Elves who had been lost defending the Sarandanon and Aiur. All of them dead, and for nothing. Artemis took a deep breath, then another. Still thinking and worried, she drifted off too sleep.

...

...

...

It was dark when she awoke. At first she was not certain what it was that brought her awake, her mind still drugged with sleep, her thoughts scattered. A sound she thought, a cry. She raised herself up against the gathering of pillows and stared into the darkness of the room. Pale, white moonlight seeped through the fabric of the drawn curtains, illuminating the faint lines of the bolted double windows giving her skin a shining glow. Artemis had donned off her usual hunting battle attire and have opted to sleep on her nightgown of white silken soft fabric that ended mid-thigh giving her legs freedom to move. The moon almost made her glow but Artemis was uncertain as she waited for something she did not understand.

Then she heard another sound, a muted grunt, quick and surprised fading almost instantly into silence. It had come from outside her room, from the hall where Fred and George stood watch. She sat up slowly staring into the gloom, straining to hear something more. But there was only the silence, deep and ominous. Artemis slid to the edge of the bed and dropped one pale leg cautiously to the floor, goosebumps erupting in her skin.

The door to her bedchamber swung slowly open, light from the oil lamps of the hallway beyond spilling into the room. The moon goddess froze. Through the opening came Drifter, Atlanta's kind hearted old guard hound, heavy body hunched forward in a low crouch, grizzled head swinging to where the goddess sat upon the bed. The wolfhound's eyes glittered like a cat's and its dark muzzle was streaked with blood. But it was its forelegs and paws that startled the moon goddess the most; they seemed in the half light to have become the corded limbs and claws of a Demon.

Drifter passed from the light of the oil lamps into shadow and Artemis blinked in surprise. In that instant she was certain that what she had seen was something like a paranoidal dream. That she had imagined Drifter was not Drifter but something else. The wolfhound moved towards her slowly but the moon goddess could see that his tail was wagging in a friendly manner. She exhaled in relief. It was just Drifter, she told herself.

"Drifter, good boy...," she started to say and stopped as she caught sight of the reddened tracks that the dog had left on the floor behind it, her blood grew cold.

Then Drifter was springing for her throat, quick and silent, jaws gaping wide, clawed hands reaching. But Artemis was quick, but not quick enough to avoid harm. Snatching the coverings from the bed before her, she caught Drifter within their folds and she can't help but let off a hiss as one of its claws made a gash on her shoulder severing the strap of her nightgown there leaving pale skin bleeding golden ichor. Twisting th coverings about the struggling dog, the moon goddess slammed the animal down hard upon the bed and sprang for the open door. In an instant she was through, yanking the door shut behind her, hearing the latch snap into place.

Sweat ran down her body and she had to hold a hand on her gown to keep it from peeling off. What was happening? In a daze she stumbled back from the door nearly tripping over the lifeless body of Fred, who lay sprawled half a dozen feet away, his throat ripped open. Artemis' mind whirled. Drifter? Why would Drifter...? She caught herself sharply. But it was not Drifter. Whatever it was that had come at her within her sleeping chamber was not Drifter, just something that looked like Drifter. Numb, she started down the hallway looking for George. She found him near the front entry, a lance driven through his heart.

Then the door to her bedchamber burst open and the thing that looked like Drifter yet surely was not bounded into view making a swipe at her. Artemis screamed in pain as the bloodied claws ripped the side of her night gown, damaging the flesh beneath as she was thrown near the entrance. Frantic, Artemis sprang for the entry doors wrenching at the handles. Her eyes widened in horror realizing that they are jammed, the locks sealed. The moon goddess turned, watching as the beast in the hall stalked slowly toward her, reddened jaws gaping. Fear surged through Artemis, fear so terrible that for an instant it threatened to overwhelm her completely. She was trapped within her own house. There was no one to help her, no one that she might turn to, she was alone. It was one thing to face the Demons with an army behind you and another to be alone one on one.

Down the length of the hall the monster came, the sound of its breathing a slow rasp in the silence. A Demon, Artemis thought in horror, a Demon pretending to be Drifter, faithful old Drifter. She remembered the reports of confusing deaths in Aiur the moment they returned from the Sarandanon, the trail so confusing that even the Watch was baffled when they investigated. This was the reason, an illusion. Drifter was gone, dead she guessed for many days even weeks.

Artemis' skin crawled as she remembered Atlanta bringing the wolfhound during meetings and sometimes even Artemis scratched its head. That's the reason why the Demons are so effective in counter-acting their defenses and knew their every tactic. They had a spy in their midst. She wondered where Atlanta is now, probably dead if Drifter came here to be after her blood.

The Demon was less than a dozen feet from her now, inching along the floor, jaws open, clawed forelegs bent. Artemis knew in that in that instant that she was a dead person. Then something happened within her, something so sudden that the moon goddess was blinded to everything else. Rage swept through her at the deception that had been done, rage at the deaths that had occured because of that deception, and most of all rage at the helplessness she felt now, trapped as she was within her own house.

Her body went taut. Next to the fallen George lay the heavy saxe knife that had been the Watcher's favorite weapon. Keeping her silver eyes fixed upon those of the Demon, Artemis inched away from the doors. If she could manage to reach that sword...

The Demon came at her suddenly bounding across the space that separated them, launching itself as the moon goddess' head. Artemis brought her arms up to protect her face and fell backward, kicking violently. Teeth and claws ripped into her forearms and she whimpered but her feet caught the underside of the creature and with a heavy heave sent it tumbling past her into the darkened recess of the entry. Quickly she rolled back into her feet, throwing herself over George and grasping the fallen saxe. Then she was up again, turning to face her attacker.

Astonishment flooded her face. From the darkened corner where it had stumbled, the Demon slouched, no longer Drifter but something different now. It was changing even as it stalked towards her, changing from Drifter into a lean, black thing corded with muscle, its body sleek and hairless. It came at her on four legs that ended in clawed hands and its mouth split wide with gleaming teeth. It circled the moon goddess lifting itself from time to time on its hind legs feinting with its hands like a boxer, hissing with hate. A Changeling, Artemis thought and forced down a new wave of fear. A Demon that could be anything it wanted to be.

The Changeling lunged at her suddenly faster than anything Artemis had ever seen, claws ripping at her exposed shoulder and side leaving her torn and bloodied as she was nearly thrown to the ground by the attack. She swung at the thing with the saxe too late. It was past her and gone before she could reach it. Back the Demon circled slowly like a cat watching its cornered prey bleed. I must be quicker this time, the moon goddess thought and told herself. The Demon lunged again feinted at her chest and slipped beneath the arc of her saxe, teeth digging deeply into the soft fleshy part of Artemis' exposed right thigh making the moon goddess scream at the top of her voice as she dropped to her knees struggling to remain upright. Tears wet her silver eyes and for a moment her vision blurred then cleared once more as she forced herself to rise despite the pain.

Before her the Changeling crouched waiting. When she stayed on her feet it began to circle once more taking brief lunges that destroyed even more of the goddess' modesty. Golden blood streamed down Artemis' body and she felt herself weakening. She was losing this battle as well, she thought frantically and it would end in her death if she did not find a way to take the offensive against this monster. Weaving and bobbing the Demon stalked her. The moon goddess tried to corner it but it stepped nimbly away from her, far too quick for the wounded terrified goddess. Artemis stopped her pursuit; it was gaining her nothing. She watched as the Demon continued to circle hissing.

Artemis was not stupid, she knew she would bleed to death if she did not finish this fight soon. The Demon have inflicted deep gouges on her already while she inflicted none. She idly wished that she have the power to summon her bow like always. But apparently godly magic don't work on these lands. She had to end it, and she need to end it now!

In a desperate gamble, the moon goddess pretended to stumble and fall, staggering heavily to her knees. Pain shot through her as she did so but the deception worked. Thinking the moon goddess finally finished, the Changeling lunged. But this time Artemis was waiting. She caught the monster in the chest, the sword biting deep through bone and muscle. Shrieking in pain, the Demon clawed and bit at the moon goddess and Artemis gasped as she felt her shoulders blades crack at the force of the bite then twisted free from the closeness of the Demon. Blood ran from the slash,a greenish-red ichor that stained the sleek, black body.

They crouched face to face, the moon goddess and Demon, both wounded each waiting for the other to drop his guard. Once more, the Demon began to circle, blood trailing after it along the floor. Artemis braced, turning to follow the Demon's movement. She was covered with blood and her strength was ebbing from her. Pain racked her almost naked body. She knew that she could only last a few minutes more.

Abruptly the Changeling sprang at her throat. It happened so quickly that the moon goddess did not have time to do much than tumble backward arms raised before her face, saxe held high. The Demon landed on top of her bearing her to the floor, teeth and claws ripping. Artemis screamed in pain as the claws tore unto her chest and the jaws closed about her forearm.

Then the side door of the manor house burst apart, locks splintering, hinges ripped from their fastenings. A feeling of fear so terrible that Artemis froze like ice filled the darkened entryway. The Changeling looked up and Artemis' eyes widened as ten sets of claws ripped through its body lifting it on the air as it thrashed helplessly. An unearthly wailing sound of pain came from it and Artemis had to cover her eyes and ears as a ripping noise was made and the Changeling fell silent.

Slowly opening her eyes to see the face of her rescuer, Artemis can't help but scream as her most darkest nightmare stood in front of her, dark robes billowing like death incarnate itself its bloody clawed hands dripping with Demon lifeblood. Its cowled head looked at her and she could swear that the thing smiled as it clicked and cackled hissing.

"Heeeeellloooo...mooon godddeesss...it's...time...," said the Reaper.

...

...

...

Eldryn passed the giant wrought-iron gates into the street beyond the city. He just escaped the healer's tent clutches and he was barely standing when they brought in a bloodied and comatosed Atltanta. He knew what happened to her judging from the source of blood but the question is what and how? That can't be answered until she is awake and he opted to take a stroll on their beloved city one last time unwilling to see the case of his crown-princess.

"King Eldryn?"

He stared at the sound of his name, stopped and turned. The dark figure approached silently, the new light glinting on the white fabric of the slender gown. It was the Penitus Oculatus commander, the wild goddess Laetri looking as beautiful in the night as she was in the day.

"My lady," he nodded wearily.

The graceful goddess nodded in reply., the beautiful face impassive. "A bad night, I am told,"

"Then you have heard?"

Laetri glanced at the healers' tents that littered the outward part of the Gardens of Life. "A Demon found its way within the city. Stumbled into your personal cabin killed the guards and hid them and raped the only female that accidentally stumbled upon it. You can scarcely expect to keep such a news secret if half the city heard her screams my lord,"

"No, nor have we tried," Eldryn sighed. "The Demon i still unknown. All we know that it is clever enough to sneak past an entire army and creep past the Black Watch to the city. I fear that on the next time, it will strike someone down important,"

"Still, she lives and that is a good thing,"

Edlryn nodded slowly. "But I don't know what is it that keeps her alive. I've seen the damage, its not something that can be healed in decades,"

They were silent then, their eyes glancing back towards the lighted tents and the armed figures that patrolled its shadowed grounds.

"Perhaps she waits for the rest of us my lord," Laetri said quietly.

Their eyes met. "What do you mean?" Eldryn asked her.

"I mean that time draws short for all of us,"

Eldryn took a deep breath. "How much longer do we have?"

"Today,"

The beautiful face remained expressionless, as if the wild goddess spoke of nothing more significant than what the weather might be that day.

Eldryn straightened. "You seem resigned to this my lady,"

"I am an honest enough my Lord. I am always like that during fights. Would you wish to hear something other than the truth?"

"No," Eldryn shook his head firmly. "Is there no chance that we can hold longer?"

Laetri shrugged. "There is always a chance. Measure it as you would measure your love ones chances of surviving beyond this day. that is the chance that we all have,"

The Elven King nodded slowly. "I accept that my lady," He extended his hand. "The Elves have been fortunate to have you and your friends to stand with them. I wish that we could find a better way to thank you,"

The wild goddess gripped the other's hand. "I wish that we could off you the opportunity my lord. Good fortune King Eldryn,"

She placed her hand in the chest and was gone. Eldryn stared after her for a moment, then turned and started back up the street.

...

...

...

Artemis was blurry from blood loss and fear. She barely noticed anything more. The cloaked demon came quietly over her prone form bleeding on the ground. She barely felt her body being carried back to the bed where it all started. The pillows are a comfort and to Artemis' pain muddled mind, it was heaven. In front of her was the Demon, those created by evil. She giggled despite the fear. It was positively gentle as it ripped the coverings of the bed.

Its claws are busy tying her hands and a gag was placed on her mouth. Artemis never moved. She didn't think anymore. The saxe knife which she could plunge into its heart are now lying forgotten. Thoughts were rippling through her head. She was merely in a nightmare. It had to be, because it had to be!

She knew deep inside it was real though. The prophecy is coming to pass. She knew exactly what it was doing. She could feel the breath on her chest and hear the uneven rumbling of its chest. Its claws cupped her face and held her down. It had dropped her saxe knife on her bed and it had rolled so close that she could see her own face silently crying through defeated silver-eyes, so helpless, so nothing.

The cloak was too close that Artemis could not stand it anymore. She wanted it gone. All she could see was the darkness within and its red gleeful eyes looking like she was a piece of meat to be devoured. Eyes that are so cruel and pitiless. The were the source of her fear and nightmares ever since she was a girl. Eyes that haunted her in the ages that she never dreamed would come true. Those eyes showed madness, filled with unbridled lust for her, lust that made her cry. She knew that even she would not have enough tears to cry even soon.

Its claws now were freely traveling over her body, feeling her breasts through the ripped gown, traveling up on her bloodied thigh from beneath it. It paused and Artemis closed her eyes as it patiently ripped the remaining fabric that covered her gently like a lover only would before they make love. Artemis fervently did not believe this was not happening to her. She felt like an observer to this deed, that her body was not her own. She was slipping to dreaming when its touch brought her back to reality.

She didn't move as it climbed on top of her naked form, its massive weight an assurance that she was helpless as it crushed her ribs. As it finished with the last strip, its claws explored further until Artemis felt the strips of her nightgown gone as the faint night cold air made her skin tingle with only her underpants as a barrier. Her silver eyes locked unto its red ones, it seemed amused. It lay one hand on them, staring at her horrified face, absorbing the terror that she was feeling, the nausea and disgust. By then Artemis knew what it was going to do to her. Her head was running with images of sex and rape. She had never been with a man before at least. She wanted her gift to be for the only person she loved, not for the monster above her.

The Demon took its claws off me and made itself ready. A virgin goddess was a catch. Artemis knew that all the time since she was one. Laying on the bed ready for the taking, her white perfect skin alluring, her beauty hard to ignore. She was a picture of lust and she knew deep she was going to be taken tonight.

It was ready now, its cowl still obscuring its face and she could see nothing but the eyes, but its robe was discarded showing off its lean and corded twisted body like all Demons were. Its tool was in full view and Artemis could not bear to look at it of how inhuman it is. She knew she would find no pleasure in this, she would feel pain all the night. So Artemis closed her eyes and waited for the deed to occur.

Its claws rubbed her thigh and Artemis cried silent tears as it took off her last piece of clothing in the process. After that there was pain, a blinding pain so unbearable that could only come from something that is not supposed to be forcing themselves into you. Artemis screamed and wailed at every push, as it went into a rhythm. Her throat bled from screaming and she wished someone would hear and intervene. As it pushed its perverseness in her she didn't miss its filthy claws dragging scratch marks all over her body, massaging her breasts pulling and tugging so fast that she felt she would give out from the pain.

The bed ran gold with godly blood while it moved faster. Its laughs are now filling the room matching the moon goddess' screams, her tears mingling with her sweat and blood. The pain was incredible. There was no pleasure for her in this, only pain as it bit her shoulders.

Artemis did know how long it continued. For her addled mind, the deed could have lasted for hours or for only a few minutes that could no longer think logically. Her brain was running in circles, she did remember being placed to different positions though and her eyes opening by the pure force of the painful intrusions. The world was spinning and she felt like she no longer was a part of it. Her body was dead and her soul forgotten. She was drifting, her consciousness here and there.

Artemis remembered it letting her go though, she knew that it would have wanted her to live knowing what had been done to her. She merely curled as its claws caressed gently like he cared, her silver hair mixed now with the golden blood on the bed.

When Artemis awoke, she immediately cried, she wanted Percy here to hold her like she always did when Artemis is troubled. She needed her comfort, her warmth and her life. There was no sign of the Reaper left but the mark it left on her body and soul.

She can't walk, her legs wobbled and therefore she crawled out of the bedroom. All she saw was the dead bodies of Fred and George, Percy's friends she recall and the mutilated body of the Changeling. She crawled even more wondering why the red was following her dragged and mutilated body and finally Artemis remembered.

Artemis the virgin goddess had been de-virgined.

"And through darkness, the light of the moon's oath shall be broken," Artemis blinked. Her voice seemed funny to her and so she said it again and again until the last thing she saw before her body finally gave up was a white figure running towards her nude dead body calling her name again and again.

The figure was crying tears, Artemis wondered who she is. At the back of her mind, something tells her that she knew this person. She knew she was nothing more than the soulless creature that the Reper had made her to.

Strong muscles and graceful arms picked her up easily and held her, tears falling upon an empty face. Artemis didn't feel worthy. She didn't know who she is, she knew though she was now spoilt goods. The person was too good for her she remembered vaguely but don't understand.

She remembered wanting to give herself to someone important, but she had been taken by force now, and she was used, soiled too numb to feel and she wanted to let go.

"Artemis, hang on. Percy will take care of you,"

Artemis blinked. That name, Artemis, she had no idea who that was but Percy, the image of a smiling golden-haried person with green eyes flashed in her mind. She's oddly beautiful and Artemis liked her smile. She whispered a message to the image in her mind. The last one she would have.

"Don't worry Percy, it doesn't matter anymore. I'm already gone,"

...

...

...

Night lay over Aiur. In the solitude of the Gardens of Life, Dovah walked alone to the top of the small rise where Teleperion stood, his black ropes wrapped close to ward off the evening chill, the silver staff he had entrusted to his care cradled within his arms. He had come to be with him, to comfort him in whatever way he might, to give him what companionship he could. These were to be his final hours; the burden that he had been give so many years ago was about to be lifted.

He paused momentarily staring up at him. It would have seemed curious had someone come upon them, he thought. The Dovahkin and the massive tree, stark black silhouettes framed against a moonlit summer sky, the man standing wordlessly before the whithered barren tree as if lost in some private reverie, his dark face an impassive mask that told nothing of what feelings might lie beneath. But no one would come. He had decreed that the tree and he should spend this night alone and that no one should be witness to his dying but he.

Dovah stepped forwards then, his name whispered in his mind. His limbs reached for him at once, frightened and urgent and his thoughts went quickly to comfort her. Yet nothing came back. Weakened almost to the point of senselessness, Teleperion had not heard or understood. He was conscious only of his presence, he realized then, conscious only of the fact that in his final moments he was not alone. What he might say to him now would have no meaning; he was blind to everything but his desperate hopeless to struggle, to fulfill her trust, to live and by living to protect the world and the dead body connected to the roots of the tree.

A sadness filled Dovah. He had come too him too late.

He went quiet then, for there was nothing more that he could do, except to stay with him. Time slipped away agonizingly slow in its passing. Now and again Teleperion's random thoughts reached him, filtered down like scattered bits of color in his mind, some lost in the history of what had been, some cloaked in wishes and dreams of what might yet be, all hopelessly tangled and fragmented by his dying. Patiently Dovah caught those thoughts as they slipped from the tree and he let him know that he was there, that he had heard and that he was listening. Patiently he shared with the tree trappings of Death that sought to cloak him. Dovah felt the chill of those trappings for they spoke all too eloquently of his own mortality. All must pass the way that she was passing, they whispered. Even the last Dovahkiin.

Night sped away with soundless steps and dawn's pale light broke across the darkness of the eastern sky. Within the vast forests, life began to stir. Dovah felt something change in Teleperion's touch. He was losing him. He stared fixedly at the tree, hands gripping tightly the silver staff as if by clasping it so he might hold fast to the life that drained from the ancient being. The morning sky brightened as it did, the images came less frequently. The pain that washed into him lessened and a curious detachment replaced by bit the detachment widened the distance between them. In the east, a crest of sunlight edged above the horizon, and the night stars faded away.

Then the images ceased altogether. Dovah stiffened. in his hands the Staff of Teleperion had gone cold. It was over.

Gently he laid the staff beneath the tree. Then he turned and walked from the Gardens and did not look back. The moment however that Dovah left the gates, he saw wide eyed the trembling form of her student, almost stumbling shedding unshed tears as she carried in a bridal style a figure covered in a silver shroud with the moon on it.

Dovah completely missed the golden tear drop that fall from a rotten fruit on Teleperion to the dead body connected at its roots.

...

...

...

 **YAY! IM DONE. TWO CHAPTERS MORE BEFORE THE STORY WILL END. HOPEFULLY WE CAN FINISH IT READERS HIHIHIHI :3 PLEASE REVIEW.**

 **PS: IM SORRY FOR ONE MORE DEATH NEXT CHAPTER AND ITS GOING TO BE AN IMPORTANT ONE.**

 **PPS: YES, ARTEMIS IS DEAD AND SO IS PERCY.**

 **PPPS: THE WAR WILL END NEXT CHAPTER. GUESS WHO WILL DIE.**

 **PPPPS: I LOVE YA ALL MY SUPPORTERS.**

 **PPPPPS: YES I KNOW THIS CHAPTER IS DEPRESSING. TELL ME IF YOU CRIED READER HIHHIHI**


	67. Finally!

Chapter Sixty-Seven

 _"We fight this war to end all wars,"_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

Daybreak was an hour gone when the Demons attacked. They swarmed up the face of the Carolan scrambling over the rubble of the shattered Elfitch to converge on the walls and gates of the sixth ramp. No longer weakened by the power of the sacred tree Teleperion or held back by the anathema of the Withered Grass, the Demons came shrugging aside the arrows and spears that showered down on them and came on. Wave upon wave of black bodies surged upward from the forests. In moments the cliffs were thick with them. Crude grappling hooks forged of captured weapons and trailing heavy vines were flung atop the walls and gates to catch upon the massive stone blocks. Hand over hand the Demons began to climb.

The defenders stood ready, Kerrin and the Royal Guard atop the gates, Laetri with the Watch and the Penitus Oculatus upon the left wall, Tyson and the Atlantian Cyclops upon the right. As their attackers climbed toward them, the defenders hacked and cut the scaling ropes. Back the Demons fell screaming. Elven longbows hummed and a hail of black arrows cut into the attackers, But still the Demons came, throwing up new hooks, new vines. Heavy wooden beams, hewn from whole trees and notched with steps were flung up. Clubs and rocks flew out of the black mass below cutting into the defenders as they tried to withstand the assault. Again and again the Demons were beaten back. But in the end they gained the walls and the Elves and their allies found themselves locked in fierce hand to hand combat.

To either side of the Elfitch, the Demons spread wide along the cliff face, clawing their way determinedly toward the rim of the Carolan. There waited the Elven horse, Old Guard, Dwarf Sappers and scattered units of other companies of the defenders. Ehlron Tay was in command. Leading one charge after another into the swarms of attackers that appeared above the bluff rim, he thrust them back sweeping them from the Carolan. But the defenders' lines were thin and the bluff was long and dotted with bits of sheltering forest which hid the Demons' approach. Isolated groups began to break through and the Elven flanks began to buckle.

On the Elfitch the Demons breached the gates of the sixth ramp. Breaking through the defenders' ranks, they shattered the bolts and crossbars that secured the gates and flung them wide. Into the gap they poured, clawing their way upward through the bodies of their dead. Tyson still held the right wall but Laetri and her decimated Penitus Oculatus were being forced steadily back. At the center of the Elven defense Halt and Crowley rallied the Watch and counterattacked the Demon rush, desperately trying to throw it back. Into the howling mass the Watchers charged, hammering the Demons aside, slowing the assault. For an instant it appeared that the Watch would recapture the gates. But then a handful of Furies launched themselves from the walls unto the attacking men claws and teeth ripping. Halt went down dying. The counterattacked stalled and then fell back broken.

Slowly the defenders retreated up the Elfitch through the open gates of the seventh and last ramp, keeping their lines tightly formed as the enemy tried to break through. With Tyson and Laetri holding the center, the defenders slipped back within the walls and the gates slammed shut. Below the Demons massed once more.

Three hundred yards east of the ramphead, Triton who was given the position (on random by drawing lots) of the entire army stared out over the battlefield and felt his hopes begin to fade. Triton is a master tactician and he's observant enough to know they're screwed. At his back, the soldiers of the Black Watch ringed the Gardens of Life. He glanced quickly to Kobold who stood at their head then to Dovah. The Dovahkiin was at his side seated on a black horse, dark face impassive as he watched the tide of battle shift back and forth. A comforting hand reached his and he smiled at Zoe who was dressed in her hunter's garb.

"Dovah we must do something," he whispered finally.

The Dovahkiin did not turn. "Not yet. Wait,"

All along the rim of the Carolan the Demons continued to scramble to the top of the cliffs, battling to turn the Elven flanks. To the south, they had gained a toehold on the bluffs and were swelling their ranks, turning back the assaults of the Elven horse that sought to dislodge them. To the north, the Dwarf Sappers still held their ground against repeated attacks, the resourceful Browork rallying every dwarf he had worker and warrior in a succession of strikes that time and time again threw the Demons from the heights. Ehlron Tay with King Eldryn rode south, leading a reserve company of horses to regain the lower bluff. They charged into the Demons, lances lowered,. There was a frightful clash of bodies, screams and cries rising up, and the battle raged so heatedly that from a distance, it was impossible to tell friend from foe. But when at last the struggle broke off, it was the Elves who were in retreat. The left flank of the defense curled up quickly now, and the Demons surged forward howling with glee.

Then the gates of the seventh ramp splintered and broke, and the Demons poured through. The defenders were flung back, and it appeared that they would be overrun completely. But the Cyclops led a sudden savage counterattack that swept the Demons back through the broken gates. and for an instant the walls were regained. Then the Demons rallied, the largest, most brutal moving to the fore and the hordes broke through again. This time even the Atlantian Cyclops' could not stem the advance. Dragging their wounded with them, the defenders abandoned the gates and moved back up the ramp toward the bluff rim.

By now the Demons had gained the north end of the Carolan as well as the south, thrusting back the determined Dwarves and the flanks folded in toward the center point. Slowly, surely the Gardens of Life became an island on the battlefield as the Demons surged toward it. Ehlron Tay went down ripped from his horse. Torn and battered, he was pulled by his soldiers to safety and carried from the bluff. Browork had suffered half a dozen wounds and the Demons were all about him. The Old Guard had lost a third of its strength. Two of the Dragon Riders were down and the last one that remained, that is Dayn had flown back to the Gardens of Life to stand with Dovah. Everywhere the Elves and their allies were in retreat.

The defenders of the Elfitch had been forced back to the ramphead by their attackers. Laetri held the center position in the defense, surrounded by her Penitus Oculatus soldiers and as such Watchers that remained alive. Elves and trolls held the flanks. It was clear to all they could not hold long. The beautiful wild goddess recognized the danger of their position at a glance. Below the Demons massed for another assault. To either side along the bluff rim, the defenders' lines had collapsed and were pinching in upon the ramphead. In moments all would be caught in a vice from which none would escape. They had to fall back at once, to reform their lines at the perimeter of the Gardens of Life where they might consolidate their strength and gain the support of the Black Watch. But they needed time to do that, and someone must give them that time.

Blonde hair flying, the wild goddess snatched the crimson and eagle battle standard of her company and slammed it between the ramp stones. Here the Penitus Oculatus would make its stand. Rallying her men to her, she formed a narrow phalanx at the center of the ramphead. Then she ordered to the Elves and the Cyclops to fall back. No one questioned the order; Laetri had been given command of the army. Quickly they abandoned the Elfitch, moving back towards the ranks of the Black Watch that ringed the Gardens of Life. In moments, the remnants of the Penitus Oculatus stood alone.

"What is she doing?" Triton screamed to Dovah, horrified for his childhood friend. But the Dovahkiin did not answer.

The Demons attacked. Up the ramp they charged howling with rage. Incredibly the Penitus Oculatus withstood the assault and thrust it back. All the while the Elven commanders continued to slip free of the noose that had threatened to snare them. Again the Demons came up the Elfitch an again the Penitus Oculatus thrust them back. No more than two dozen Legionnaires remained alive. At their head stood the tall slender figure of Laetri. Regrouping before the Gardens of Life, the defenders who had fled the Elfitch looked back, watching the tiny knot of men who still held against the Demon rush. A silence settled over their flanks. They knew how this must end.

Now the whole of the Carolan lay open. Laetri wrenched free the battle standard, lifted the eagle and crimson pennant high above her head, and the Penitus Oculatus battle cry rang out. Then slowly, deliberately the little band began to move back across the Carolan, back toward the Elven defenders who ringed the Gardens of Life. Not a single Legionnaire broke formation. Not a single Oculatus ran.

Triton's breath escaped from his lips with a sharp hiss. It was a hopeless retreat. At his elbow, Browork's battered face showed into view.

"It's too far wild goddess," he muttered almost to himself.

A wave of Demons edged over the lip of the ramphead, snarling. North and South along the Carolan they began to mass.

"Run!" Triton whispered. "Run, Laetri,"

But there was no time left to run. Shrieks filed the morning air, shattering he momentary stillness and the whole of the Demon army swept forward.

...

...

...

Then Dovah was moving. A quick word to Dayn and Umaroth's reins were in his hands. A moment later he had swung astride the white dragon and was lifting skyward. Eldryn Vraelson and those who stood with him stared after the Dovahkiin in astonishment. High above the Gardens of Life, Dovah flew, black robes billowing out, lean arms raised. On the Carolan the converging Demons slowed abruptly and stared skyward. Then a monstrous clap of thunder burst across the grasslands as if the Earth had split apart in anger and blue fire spurted from the Dovahkiin's fingers. In an arc that reached from one end of the Demon advance to the other, the fire swept the foremost ranks of he attackers and burned them to ash. Howls and shrieks rose from the Demons as a wall of flame lifted before them, forcing them back from the encircled Penitus Oculatus.

A roar of excitement went up from the Elves. A narrow corridor had opened through the ring of fire to the Gardens and the embattled army of the Elves. Back through this corridor came the Penitus Oculatus quickly now, for their trap might close upon them again at any moment. All about them the Demons raged but the fire held them at bay.

"Run!" Triton cried silently. There is still a chance! Back raced the humans and the distance between them narrowed. A handful of Furies gave chase maddened beyond reason, hurtling through the flames. But Dovah saw them. One dark hand raised, clenching. Blue lightning lanced into the cat-things and they disappeared in a brilliant explosion, a pillar of fire rising skyward to mark their end. High overhead Umaroth roared his battle cry.

And then Laetri and the Penitus Oculatus soldiers broke clear of the fire and were back once more within the safety of the Elven lines. Shouts and cheers welcomed them and the battle standards of the United races lifted in the morning air. Triton was confused when the Watch crowded upon Laetri for a moment though and he he blinked as they moved, the wild goddess are now gone. No one seemed to notice at all.

On the Carolan, the blue fire burned lower now, but still the Demons did not try to cross. With the Furies so easily destroyed, none cared to face Dovah alone. Milling behind the wall of flames, they snarled and raged at the lone black flyer and they waited.

The Dovahkiin glided past, eyes searching. He knew what must happen now. A challenge had been issued, and one among the Demons must answer it. Only the Hozkii Drog was strong enough to do so and answer it would, Dovah believed, because it had no other choice. The Hozkii Drog could sense the magic that now emanates from the Gardens of Life like Dovah could assuming that the last of the Watchers have finished his command to the letter. It too would recognize the ancient magic that would happen and the fulfilling part of the prophecy is about to be finished and that the thing it had feared might yet come to pass, the power that would come from Teleperion's death and something worse than the imprisonment on the Withered Grass. It was a dangerous moment for the Demon Lord. Its Changeling was dead. Its Reaper had fulfilled its purpose and are now wandering the lands alone. Its army had stalled. If it were stopped now, even though all that remained of the world was its, it had lost. Teleperion's husk was the key to the Demons' survival. The father tree must be destroyed and the earth in which he rooted razed so that nothing could ever again grow there. Then the last pocket of resistance could be hunted down leisurely and the last defiance stomped down. Then the Demons could be assured that the next age would be theirs. Yet none of this would come to pass if Dovah were not first destroyed. The Hozkii Drog knew that and now he would have to act.

A frightful shriek rose from the Demons. From beneath the rim of the Carolan, a massive black shadow lifted into the clear morning sky. Dovah turned. A monstrous bat, sleek and leathery, its blunt snout split wide to reveal gleaming fangs, its legs crooked and taloned. He had heard numerous rumors of such bats living deep in the mountains of the ancient far Northland, but even he had never seen one until now. It hovered above the Demon hordes its cry a high grating squeal that froze the black mass beneath it into sudden stillness.

Dovah tensed. Seated astride the creature's hooked neck was the Hozkii Drog. The challenge had been accepted.

The Dovahkiin swung Umaroth about sharply. Downward flew the bat, the Demon's humped form bent close. In one hand, the Staff of Power began to gleam redly. Dovah waited, holding Umaroth steady beneath him. The bat squealed in anticipation. Out from the Demon's Staff of Power the red fire lanced, but just an instant too late. Umaroth banked sharply guided by the Dovahkiin's touch, then swung abruptly left. As the winged monster swooped down, taloned feet reaching and missing, Demon fire exploding into the Carolan, Dovah wheeled Umaroth about. The bat was slow and ponderous in its flight; as it rose, the Dovahkiin flew beneath it and struck back. Blue fire burned the monster's wings while Umaroth's flame singed its body, searing its leather skin and it cried out shrilly.

But it flew back, and again the Hozkii Drog brought down the Staff of Power. Demon fire knifed across the morning sky, sweeping in front of the Dovahkiin and his mount. A wall of flame hung in the air before them, and this time there was no chance to turn. Umaroth never hesitated. With a scream the white dragon loped upward, carrying Dovah clear of the fire, then straightened and swept downward across the Carolan. From the Gardens of Life, cheers rose from the throats of the Elves and their allies.

Again the Demon attacked, its massive carrier dropping swiftly. Again Umaroth was too quick. Back across the bluff the brave dragon flew. Demon fire burst from the Staff of Power, lancing past the dragon, burning the grasslands to ash. Umaroth swung right, then left, changing directions so quickly that the Hozkii Drog could not bring the fire to bear. All the while Dovah fought back, Blue fire ripping into the monstrous bat, burning it over and over again until smoke trailed from its ruined body in small swirls as it flew.

The battle wore on, a terrifying duel that carried Dovahkiin and Demon back and forth above the scarred surface of the Carolan, twisting and turning, each trying to outmaneuver the other. For a time they fought evenly, and neither could gain an advantage over the other. The bat was ponderous and easily struck, but it was also strong and seemed unaffected by its injuries. Umaroth was simply too quick, the fire never touched him. But as the minutes slipped by and simply the struggle did not end, the dragon began to tire. For three days he had flown into battle and his strength great as it is was not infinite and ebbing fast. Each time he swept back above the bluff, the Demon fire burned closer. Silence fell over the ranks of the defenders. Though each mind the same thought passed. Sooner or later, the dragon would falter or the Dovahkiin would guess wrong. Then the Demon Lord would have them.

Moments later, their fears were realized. Fire lanced across Umaroth's path of flight as the dragon banked suddenly left, shattering the dragon's leathery wing. Instantly Umaroth faltered and began to spiral downward toward the Carolan. A cry of horror went up from the Elves. Again the Staff of Power flared and again the fire burned into the broken dragon, its scales failing to protect it. Down swept the bat, taloned feet flexed. Desperately Dovah turned as the monstrous thing dropped toward him, and his arms stretched skyward, hands clenched. The bat was almost on top of him when blue lightning burst from the Dovahkiin's fingers. The bat's entire head seemed to exploded and disappear. But its momentum carried it into the striken Umaroth. Thirty feet above the Carolan, the bat and the dragon collided, slamming into each other with terrifying force. Locked together, they dropped earthward, carrying their riders with them. Downward they plummeted and struck the ground with crushing force. Umaroth shuddered once and lay still. The bat never moved.

In that instant it appeared to all as if the battle were lost. Umaroth and the bat were dead. Only the Hozkii Drog was in motion. One leg was smashed but the Demon pulled itself free of the stricken bat and started toward the Dovahkiin. Dovah stirred, head lifting weakly. Slowly the Hozkii Drog dragged itself forward until it stood not ten feet from the fallen Dovahkiin. Face twisting with hate, the Demon braced. In its hands, the Staff of Power began to glow.

"Dovah!" Triton heard himself cry out and the echo reverberated in the sudden stillness.

Perhaps the Dovahkiin heard. Somehow he was on his feet sidestepping the bolt of fire that lanced past him, moving so swiftly that he was on top of the Hozkii Drog before the Staff of Power could be brought to bear a second time. The Demon tried to swing the Staff about and then Dovah's hands were locked into its gnarled length. Demon fire flared within the Staff and pain swept through the Dovahkiin. But his own magic rose in defense, and blue fire mingled with the red. Back and forth the Dovahkiin and the Demon wrestled, bodies straining each trying to wrench the Staff free from the other's hands.

Then Dovah reached deep within some final well of strength, some last inner reserve and the blue fire exploded from him. It burst forth from his hands and swept the length of the Staff of Power smothering the Demon fire, coursing into the body of the Hozkii Drog. The Demon's eyes went wide with horror, and it screamed onc, high and terrible. Dovah heaved upward, throwing back the humped form, forcing the Demon slowly to his knees. Again the Demon screamed, the hatred spilling out of it. Desperately it fought back against the fire that engulfed it body, struggling to break free the Dovahkiin's hold. But Dovah's hands closed over its own like iron locks, fastening them tightly to the failing staff, The Hozkii Drog shuddered wildly and sagged, its cry dying into a whisper and the terrible eyes went blank.

The blue fire swept through it unhindered then, cloaking it in a shroud of blue light until its body exploded into ash and was gone.

...

...

...

A silence fell over the Carolan. Dovah stood alone, the Staff of Power still clutched in his hands. He stared down wordlessly at the ruined bit of wood, charred and smoking. The last ingredient for the salvation of the new age. He fervently hoped everyone would forgive him for what he is to do.

Turning back towards the Gardens of Life, he whistled his black horse Arthur to him. Alone, the black trotted out from the Elven lines. Dovah knew he had only moments left to do everything. His strength was gone and he was still on his feet only through sheer force of the will. Before him the wall of fire that had held back the Demons was dying. Already they massed along its perimeter, eyes fixed hungrily upon him, waiting to see what happens next. The destruction of the Hozkii Drog meant nothing to them. Their hatred of the Elves was what mattered. The Dovahkiin returned their stares, his smile slow and mocking. All that had held them back now was their fear of him. The moment they lost that, they would attack.

Arthur nudged his shoulder and whickered softly. His eyes never leaving the Demons, Dovah edged carefully back until he could grip the horse's mane and harness. Then painfully he pulled himself into the saddle, nearly blacking out with the effort. Grasping the reins, he turned Arthur about. Seemingly unhurried, he started back toward the Elven defensive lines.

It was an agonizingly slow escape. He kept Arthur at a deliberate walk; a faster gait would have been too much for him. Foot by foot the Gardens of Life drew closer. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the movement in the lines of the encircling Demons. A few among them were already darting challengingly past the dying flames, shrieking at his back. Others quickly began to follow their lead. He gripped the saddle harness with both hands still holding the Staff of Power and did not turn. Soon now, he thought, soon.

Then suddenly the entire mass broke, howling and screaming. From all sides the Demons came after him. He knew at once that he was still too far from the Gardens of Life to escape them at this pace. He had no choice. He put his boots into Arthur's flanks and the black leaped forward. Across the Carolan the big horse raced, powerful body leveled out and straining. Diziness washed over the Dovahkiin and he felt his grip loosening. He was going to fall.

Yet somehow he did not. Somehow he managed to hold on until the Elven lines were finally before him. With a lunge, Arthur was through carrying him past Elves, men and Trolls to his destination. He was nearly blind when he saw the dead tree and the bodies lying at its feet. The wild goddess, Percy wrapped in Teleperion's roots, Artemis beside her covered in a shroud and a bound Laetri who is gagged and mummified looking at him with questioning eyes.

"I'm sorry," whispered Dovah and with the last of his life force and power, he pointed the Staff of Power into the tree and shot Demon fire on it engulfing the dead Teleperion and the three goddesses along with it.

"I'm really sorry," repeated the Dovahkiin as the Elves screamed outrage at the betrayal and he felt himself passing into oblivion. Dovah however smiled inside, they would not understand but now the sixth age will belong to the creatures of the light.

...

...

...

Triton wasn't sure if he was supposed to be murderously angry or happy. On one hand, the traitor that shot demon fire on the tree had died on his horse but in the process he burned Laetri alive along with the bodies of Percy and Artemis. He watched helplessly as the tree crackled at the fire litting up like a bonfire that lit the night sky. Demons howled in joy and glee at the sight as they pushed through the last of the defenders. Zoe was crying at his shoulder as they are ringed with a sea of enemies. Triton knew this is the end, they would all die here. At least they would die together and fighting. No one should die like a dog running away.

He was a second from drawing his trident and making a last charge when a large explosion sent everyone off their feet Elves, their allies and Demons both. Even Triton was thrown off and he barely managed to hold on into Zoe who never let go of his hand. As it was, his ears ringed and he was pretty sure he bumped his head hard for what he saw now was the red fire that is a moment ago was now blue and a large figure in golden armor crackling in energy like the one that defeated Typhon emerged looking at the demons with its faceless face and roared in the voices of Percy, Laetri and Artemis' mixed together.

 **POWER OVERHWELMING!**

It then grabbed its chest and in a sound that made every ear bleed, ripped the golden armor on its ches open revealing a heart beating eratically bursting electricity on it. Triton was confused at the action when he saw wide eyed that the Archon with a burst of power plunged its hand on the beating organ, crushing it immediately.

Power coursed throughout the land and if not for the fact that Triton was at the floor, he would have been thrown back again. Looking at the Archon back, all he saw was a large black hole of energy sucking the Demons like flies, millions of them not sparing even one as they clawed and shrieked as they are pulled to the void. They cried out as they stumbled away fighting to escape the blackness that closed about them. But there was no escape. Even the small ones like worm small are not spared. More screams came from every direction and Triton saw billions of the dreaded things being pulled. Somehow deep in his heart, Triton knew that they are the ones that escape to the world outside and not here. It took an hour for the last Demon to be sucked and Triton knew they would have not stood against a chance against those numbers even if everyone stood together. A cracking sound like a discharge are made and the heir of the sea watched fascinated as the black hole was enveloped by blue and red fire before bursting into non-extistence and silence followed after.

Triton and the Elves around him looked wildly around. Not one Demon anymore are seen. It seems that they never came to be. One by one the throats roared and the cry of victory and relief replaced the silence as the Elves and their allies cheered. The sixth age belong to the light and not the darkness. However Triton wept.

A soft hand held him and he held her back as Zoe was crying also. In front of them where Teleperion once stood and where Laetri, Artemis and Percy have lain are gone except for one big crater of sand.

"Zoe...T-they're gone," whispered Triton rocking together with his fiance feeling his heart break at the loss.

"I know Triton, I know," replied Zoe though she too hurt from the loss of the moon goddess.

"M-my sister...m-my friend. Oh...Creator what am I going to tell mum and dad?"

"I don't know Triton,"

"It is done," a voice growled and Triton snapped standing his trident held and so is the rest of the army as out of the mist a large pack of wolves emerged and at the lead was a large black wolf.

"Peace Prince of the sea," growled Romulus at Triton. "I am Romulus, Percy's real father. My daughter had done well and so did her lovers. You and the Elves had our thanks. You succeeded where the wild gods didn't. The sixth age now belongs to you,"

"But Percy, Artemis, Laetri...they're all dead!" hissed Triton. "Where were you when you could have helped. My sister wouldn't have died!"

The black eyes glittered at him. "I cannot interfere with destiny prince of the sea. Percy knew that and so did Laetri. Only the moon goddess was the wild card at the three of them,"

"So that's it?" asked Zoe increduously. "Good job, a pat on the back and that's it after everything we've been through,"

If wolves can smile, this one just did. "Actually there is someone who wanted to meet you two," it growled. Triton watched in awe as a figure in white robes emerged. He had no head but light and everyone was nearly blinded at his presence. Even Zoe and Triton was humbled at the power that emanated from him.

"You've done well as immortals. Ask of me anything, mountains and rivers will move at your request. Ask and you shall receive,"

Triton mustering his courage stood up looking with tear-stained face bravely at the figure.

"Anything?"

"Anything. What do you ask of Prince of the sea?"

Triton sniffed remembering the sister he loved and the ones she bound herself with. They had sacrificed everything to make the world a better place. And they had done it even with their deaths. But for Triton, she is his sister even though not by blood. The prince of the sea didn't need any more reason than that.

"The impossible," he replied.

...

...

...

 **HEEYYYYY SOOOO IM GLAD TO SAY THAT THE STORY IS ALMOST DONE. JUST ONE MORE AND SON OF THE SEA, DAUGHTER OF ROME WILL PASS INTO HISTORY. I HOPE YOU READERS ENJOYED THE LONG JOURNEY SINCE I MADE THIS STORY. I DID PROMISE TO FINISH THIS STORY YES? I KNOW THERE ARE UPS AND THERE ARE DOWNS AND THERE ARE A FEW MISTAKES. I HOPE YOU CUT ME THAT SLACK. ANYWAY EPILOGUE IS NEXT CHAPTER AND A POEM. ATRA ESTURNI ONO THELDUIN READERS. PLEASE REVIEW. CASSANDRA LAETRI OUT.**


	68. Epilogue

Chapter Sixty-Eight

 _"It's not the end that matters, it's the journey between that is,"_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _FIVE HUNDRED YEARS LATER_

The leaves rustled on the forest edge of the forest outside Aiur and if anybody looked they would have spotted two most unlikely individuals in the world hiding and covered in muck and grass.

"Stop moving Uncle or else she'll find us," hissed the younger one. He had white blond hair and his eyes are a deep emerald peering like greek fire on the gloom.

"It's not my fault!" protested the older pulling the mud from his black beard. Unlike his younger companion, he is wearing a long robe that could only be found in the royal courts of Atlantis. "Your hide-outs suck man!"

"Oh really Uncle?" sneered his companion. "And I suppose your plan to climb a tree and wait for her to pass was a better idea?"

"I never said anything about that," the bearded guy protested. "I'm not the one who exchanged all the hair products to super glue,"

"Yes, but it was your idea," pointed out the younger.

"But it's just an idea,"

"You're planning to do it yourself!" accused the teen.

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Not!

"Too-,"

"And here you two are," a sweet voice echoed and the two males stiffened like statues as a beautiful face with volcanic irises peered at them above the tree root they are hiding. "You two gave me a long chase," the sweet voice continued and the two gulped at how scary their captor can be if she wanted to.

"So, which of you two rascals did it?" she asked squinting an eye at their faces who immediately pointed at each other shouting: "He did it!" before glaring at one another.

"Really? So you two did it," the girl's eyebrow quirked. "Then you both will be punished. Vrael!" she snapped making the younger white haired teen snap into attention.

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Go to your mother and wash yourself up," commanded the volcanic irised woman. The thought to disobey didn't ever came to the teen's head as he dashed off back to the city. The girl turned to the last individual, eyes going predatory.

"And as for you dear husband. I believe it is hight time I teach you how not to be a bad example to your nephew,"

The new king of the sea gulped feeling sweat run down his forehead. Facing the Demons was a piece of cake compared to facing his angry wife. "Now, now Zoe. surely we can talk about this yes?"

...

...

...

"Luna! Go get your sister! The food's going to be cold and your grandpa and grandma is coming along anytime," Laetri ordered to her second daughter who looked a lot like her except for the eyes. The old teen whisked off without word as she glided to the second floor to wake her half-sister.

Laetri watched her second child with pride. How lucky it is for them to be born at a time where they will not be troubled by wars and an age of peace. Luna was her second born after Allanon who is the first now married to Triton and Zoe's daughter Calypso. The boy was the first of the next generations of wild gods and Laetri and Percy was very proud of him. He is tall and proud like his kind and have Percy's golden hair and kind attitude. The right partner for Calypso, the goddess of the sea breeze who is a bit fiery like her mother Zoe and reckless as her father Triton. Allanon was also the perfect brother for her last child Vrael who was named after the late Elven king. Unlike his brother, Vrael had a penchant for mischief and a source of irritation for Cassandra, Artemis' only daughter.

Much had changed since the Demons' defeat and the end of the fifth age. The mortals are now very aware of the gods's presence and it would have caused another war if not for the fact that much of the world's population are destroyed and the modern world is in ruins and beyond any repair. As it is, the mortals embraced their new existence under the gods and fortunately gained more than what they had lost. Gone are the modern things and a new world was founded under the protection of the gods. Temples and wisdom rose again at the dawning of the new age. Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter for some reason survived and the demigods are free once more to roam the new world killing monsters as was their destiny.

Olympus of course was in ruins and Zeus was gone along most of the Olympians. Of the twelve only Poseidon, Hades, Hestia and Apollo remained. The rest had been devoured by the Demons. That took a crowning of a new king and against his will, it landed on the sea god who immediately grumbled how much damage control he will do to bring back the world to shape. Hades for some reason lost all appetite for ward and have withdrawn his domain as god of the Underworld and took the position as god of funerals to spend much more time above with his wife Persephone.

The Olympian Council was reshaped, and like old Athens its now ruled by democracy and minor gods that survived are included and no longer ignored. All in all it seemed that the world is heading to a better future. Triton was king of the seas with Zoe as his queen much to Amphitrite's delight and they had two children. First of course was Calypso which Zoe named after her sister and the second was the new heir of the sea Arretez which Triton named after Percy's former male pseudonym while he is hiding from Zeus.

"My, they grow up so fast," commented Artemis beside her.

"They grow up too fast," corrected Laetri to Artemis whom she loved as a lover other than Percy. "Sometimes I wonder if it is a good thing I let Allanon marry early. It's a bad influence for his younger siblings,"

"Now, now Laetri," chided Artemis softly. "You know that the kid is in love. There is nothing we can do about it. Besides they looked cute with one another,"

Laetri only scowled at her lover as she continued working on the food. She with Percy and Artemis have stayed here at Aiur together with Hebe. For some impossible reason the goddess of youth was still alive when the Elven scouts found her floating at the Rill Song. She had been almost dead after they found out that she had been passed from one demon to another to be defiled after the Hozkii Drog died. She had been under their care for weeks before she regained her wits and convinced that the Demons would no longer come for her. However her womb was badly damaged and was beyond repair and she would never have a child of her own. Thus she stayed with the small family at Aiur as their aide at their home. The house a simple two-storied building rested at the middle of the Gardens of Life where Teleperion once stood. It is designed of course in Elven, to be homely and welcoming as much as possible. Here the four immortals had spent their lives in peace as they had their children.

Laetri of course was the first one to succeed by giving birth to Allanon and five years later to Luna. It was a cause for much rejoicing among both Elves and gods. Laetri faintly recalled that the partying lasted a took a while to convince Artemis to copulate with Percy and consummate their formal marriage. The moon goddess despite revived are ashamed of herself. The scars on her body inflicted by the Reaper and the Changeling stayed and add that to the fact that she's no longer a virgin made the moon goddess' self-esteem an all-time low.

It took many sessions of counsseling and sitting down to boost her wounded pride before the two finally got the deed done. And ten years after Luna's birth came Cassandra, the daughter of the moon. Half wild-god, half-not. Luna's favorite sister. Leto and Apollo came to glance a their new family member and the there are tears and forgiveness that followed. And three years later after Laetri, Percy and Artemis did their threesome for the first time resulted to Laetri's last male child. Vrael.

"So where did Percy go?" asked Laetri. "I didn't see her ever since yesterday that she delivered the news that Poseidon and Amphitrite are visiting,"

"She's at the...graves," commented Artemis softly and even Laetri felt down at the words.

"I see,"

"She missed them,"

"I know,"

Laetri sighed.

Perseus and Alexa indeed have married and like Percy and her wives, spent the last of their days in Aiur. Perseus' son with Alexa, Helios was one of the best warriors of his demigod generation and Yvaine became the wife of Oromis, daughter of Atlanta and Eldryn, the prince of the Elves. However Alexa and Perseus are not immortal and soon the two passed away and despite the joy on the sixth age have sent a new kind of feeling too the three lovers. The feeling of weariness on the world.

"You are thinking what I am thinking yes?" Artemis asked holding Laetri's hand.

"Yes, I am," replied Laetri sadly just as Artemis' daughter, Cassandra emerged clinging on Luna's back like a miniature version of the moon goddess with golden hair.

"Mommy Laetri! Mommy Arty! Hold me!" demanded the girl jumping unto their arms. Laetri only laughed as she caught her and twirled her once before handing her to Artemis who immediately kissed her cheek making the small godling giggle.

"Lady Laetri, Lady Artemis, Poseidon and Amphitrite are here," Hebe called out and Laetri smiled as she followed Artemis to welcome their guests with little Cassie climbing atop her sister's shoulders.

She might be feeling weary of the world, but it is not her time yet. Yes, she knows it will be soon before she, Artemis and Percy take their last adventure but she knew that until then, she would receive the blessings of such peace as the age allows and enjoy what time she had left with a family she is lucky to have.

...

...

...

 _TWO CENTURIES AGAIN AFTER_

 _We heard of the horns in the hills ringing,_

 _the swords shining in the hidden kingdom._

 _Steeds went striding to the last Elven land as wind in the morning._

 _War as kindled._

 _There Vrael fell, Elven mighty, to his golden fields and great pastures in the old world never returning._

 _High lords of the Elven host, Kerrin and Ehlron, beautiful Elenwen, black Kobold, doughty Chios fought and fell there in a far country._

 _In the mounds of Aiur under mould they lie with their league-fellows, lords of races._

 _Neither Dayn the Rider to the drafts of the sky,_

 _nor Browork the old to his mountainous vales ever to Belegost, to his own country returned in triumph;_

 _nor the tall bowmen, Halt and Crowley to their dark forests,_

 _meres of the Watch under mountain-shadows._

 _Tyson the tall to the deep water where he was born, Cyclops brave, the trusted friend._

 _Nor the Oculatus again to rome,the eagle tall finally flown, duty finished to the last man._

 _And Dovah brave, hero old, memories pass, sacrifice made for world and sun._

 _Long now they sleep under grass in Aiur by the Rill Song._

 _Grey now as tears gleaming silver, red then it rolled, roaring water: foam dyed with blood flamed at sunset,_

 _at beacons burned at evening._

 _Red will pass and the dawn again will be singing._

Percy watched the soft waters of the Elven haven swirl to white as it brought forth foam at every smash. It is many years now and this is the straight road left, the last sailing waters where the last wild gods will finally take their last journey. She knew it would be over for her soon. She had no purpose anymore. The world is at peace, she had seen the grandchildren of her grandchildren. She knew it would very soon be time. Her father Romulus had finally taken the journey with his pack and she would soon follow. Weariness weighed her heart and she knew that finally she would be at peace the moment she took the last journey.

But she won't be going alone.

Percy smiled at the women holding her hands, the loves of her life. At the right stood Laetri as beautiful as ever blonde hair flying on the wind, her white gown making her a goddess in all but every right. Her patience to be together with Percy had really paid off and Percy loved her the more for it. To her left was Artemis, silver hair shining in the moonlight looking as young as ever and beautiful in her own way despite the eternal scars on her soul and body inflicted by the Demons. Not the three of them had changed much. Percy was still as beautiful as ever, golden hair flowing. What changed however was the steel in their eyes that can only be seen to those who had been a witness that the world had seen. They had gone far together and Percy smiled as she remembered their humble beginnings. Who would have thought that they would experience everything they had just experienced and survive. If she would have asked her former self, she would have scoffed and would have called her future a joke.

Percy smiled as she clenched the hands of her life partners tighter. After everything they had been through; Phoebe Artemis, Cassandra Laetri and Percy, Son of the Sea, Daughter of Rome would finally take their last journey together forever.

...

...

...

 _To the sea, to the sea,_

 _the white gulls are crying._

 _The west wind flies and the white foam is flying._

 _West, west away, do you hear them calling?_

 _The voices of my people that have gone before me and have left the lands that bore me._

 _For our days are ending and our years failing._

 _We will pass the wide waters, lonely sailing._

 _Sweet are the voice of the last isle calling,_

 _welcome are the song of the wild gods fading._

 _In Erresea' in elven home where no one can discover._

 _The land of my people forever._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 **SO THAT'S THAT. THANK YOU FOR EVER SUPPORTING SON OF THE SEA DAUGHTER OF ROME. IVE DONE MY BEST AND IVE FINISHED IT AS PROMISED. ITS NOT MUCH BUT ITS DONE. THANK YOU FOR ALL WHO REVIEWED AND HAVE SUPPORTED THIS STORY. PLEASE REVIEW. I HAVE NO MORE WORDS TO SAY EXCEPT ENJOY AND HOPE YOU LIKE IT, CASSANDRA LAETRI OUT. THANK YOU.**

 **PS: A CHALLENGE FOR YOU PEOPLE. IF ANYONE IS INTERESTED, WRITE A STORY ABOUT ALEXA AND PERSEUS DURING THE DEMON WAR AT THE MODERN WORLD. ;-)**


	69. AN

HOPE YA LIKE IT. IT HAS BEEN FUN ALONG THE WAY. PHOEBUS ARTEMIS SIGNING OUT. WATCH FOR MY NEXT STORIES. PHOEBE ARTEMIS VAMPIRE HUNTRESS. AND YES ITS GOING TO BE A PERCY X ARTEMIS AGAIN.


End file.
